EL SECRETO DEL DRAGON
by Thiago
Summary: El mistero escondido da una trama de intriga y búsqueda, Harry tendrá que luchar contra el mismo para desvelar la verdad.
1. EL REGRESO AL HOGAR

Harrry Potter.

Y el Secreto del Dragón

CAP. I.

El Regreso al Hogar.

En el número 4 de Privet Drive un chico recostado sobre la cama, se desperezaba después de una agitada noche, las pesadillas a pesar de que ya no eran frecuentes persistían, cada vez eran más raras muchas de las veces no le dolía la cicatriz, lo que le desconcertaba, hasta el punto de haber llegado a pensar que Voldemort podría haber encontrado una forma de manipularlo sin que el se diera cuenta.

Había sido un comienzo de verano relativamente horrible, su padrino, único contacto con algo que le podría llamar verdadera familia había desaparecido tras un velo, no podía considerar sentirse culpable de su muerte, de hecho no quería hacerse a la idea de que estuviera muerto un gran vacío se apoderaba nuevamente de su corazón.

Lo único que lo consolaba era esa lechuza blanca que le hacia compañía, esperando que llegara el momento de salir de esa casa, si es que donde vivía se le podía llamar casa.

Las cartas de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, también se habían vuelto grandes escapatorias a la realidad, ahora además recibía cartas de Luna Lovegood, una chica con mirada soñadora que realmente parecía estar concentrada en otro mundo todo el tiempo, pero que era de gran bondad y una gran amiga, otra escritora habitual era Ginny Weasley, bueno no muy habitual solo le había escrito untar de cartas, donde por cierto contaba cosas muy incoherentes pero divertidas, era toda una hazaña contestar sus cartas ya que liaban tantas cosas que no sabía como empezar.

Se había mantenido informado de los acontecimientos del mundo mágico, por que astutamente su amiga Hermione le suscribió a El Profeta y Luna le había enviado las últimas ediciones del Quisquilloso, de esa revista lo mejor eran las actividades que contenía y la sección de encantamientos absurdos, que algunos curiosamente sabía que funcionaban muy bien, rió por lo bajo cuando recordó la babosa en que quedó convertido Malfoy en el tren hacia Londres.

El verano había transcurrido sin novedades, su primo había sido llevado a un campamento para personas obesas, lo único divertido fue ver la cara que puso cuando vio el rotulo del autobús en el que tenía que subir.

Además debido a un incidente donde su primo el gordo abusivo de Dudley y el se toparon con unos dementotes, sus tíos habían tomado la decisión de ignorarlo más que nunca, de entrada su gran despreocupación había hecho que el.

Había logrado, inconscientemente, según las cartas de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, aventurarse a Londres cambiar dinero en el banco mágico Gringotts, y salir de compras por la ciudad algo que siempre le había hecho ilusión pues el estrenar ropa no estaba entre los hábitos comunes de el, el chico de cabellos negros muy revueltos delgado y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo había crecido varios centímetros pero la ropa que heredaba de su primo y su tío cada vez estaba más vieja y bueno no sabia bien por que, pero, quería verse diferente.

Entonces después de haber contemplado por más de veinte minutos las motas de polvo que flotaban graciosamente en la habitación, iluminadas por los rayos del sol de la mañana, sintió un fuerte grito en el piso de abajo, era su tío Vernon gritando como un loco al ver que una lechuza mensajera había entrado por la ventana de la limpia cocina, que su tía Petunia mantenía reluciente por si las miradas de los curiosos vecinos llegaban a asomarse, el chico observaba la graciosa escena desde las escaleras, viendo como la vena de la sien del ti Vernon se ponía cada vez mas hinchada y su rostro más morado, mientras su tía trataba de sacar al animal de la casa con la ayuda de una escoba.

¡MALDITOS ANIMALES DEL DEMONIO¡HARRY POTTER BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE- grito con fuerza su tío Vernon, una lechuza pequeña revoloteaba alrededor de su morada cabeza de ira, con una vena en la sien que estaba apunto de estallar, y era eso lo que el pensaba, la pequeña lechuza le había soltado una cagarruta, justo en medio de la frente.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó, hasta que el pequeño animal se posó en su hombro, cuando le quitó la carta, nuevamente empezó a revolotear alegre por la cocina, contenta de haber entregado a salvo el mensaje que portaba

-Llevate la carta de los raritos de tus amigos- refunfuño con un soplido mientras Petunia su Tía le limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Vernon- dijo con voz cortante- La ventana esta abierta, los vecinos-

-Ah… si querida- dijo fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

Se acercó a la mesa, cogió una tostada y un poco de leche, pues recordó que no había desayunado, y subió corriendo las escaleras indicándole a la lechuza "Pig" que lo siguiera.

Abrió la carta con desesperación pues le encantaba recibir noticias de sus amigos, todavía quedaba un mes para que empezara el curso en Howarts, y no veía el momento de huir de casa de sus tíos, esperaba de todo corazón que le dieran buenas noticias.

Le dio a la lechuza un poco de agua y esta revoloteó cerca de su lechuza Hedwig que izo un ulular molesto, por la inquietud de esa pequeña lechuza; abrió la carta era de ron y decía:

_Harry:_

_Que tal el verano, espero que sus tíos te estén alimentando como se debe, si no mis primos dicen que tiene caramelos que pueden engordar a una persona cincuenta kilos¿has recibido carta de Hermione? Ella esta pasando unos días con nosotros en la madriguera, por cierto, esta muy molesta contigo por tu huida a Londres pero aprobó que por fin te compraras algo de ropa decente, mi hermano Charlie, llegó hace una semana de Rumania dice que su trabajo allí ya no es tan indispensable que algo muy fuerte le trae a trabajar aquí, y bueno no viene solo, la verdad es que no entiendo pues a el le encantan los dragones y aquí en Inglaterra hay muy pocos. Bueno el motivo principal de mi carta es para avisarte que llegará esta tarde un coche a buscarte, estate preparado, y bueno ya que tienes ropa nueva por que no te arreglas un poco, ya te contaré con más detalle después, cuida de Pig, nos vemos pronto._

_Ron._

Se quedó sorprendido, nunca había leído una carta tan larga de su amigo parece que le estaba dando gusto por la escritura, bueno si se iba tendría que prepararse. Al recordar las palabras de su amigo se imagino a su tío con cincuenta kilos mas, reventaría como un globo, algo parecido a su tía Marge hace un par de años, pensó que a su tía no le vendrían nada mal unos kilos de más.

Saco un gran baúl de su cama y empezó a buscar por la desastrosa habitación todos los libros de hechizos, calderos, túnicas, y saco de debajo de la almohada la varita.

Después de tener todo en su sitio decidió que si se tenía que arreglar lo haría después, bajo y observo que en casa había una paz inusual, el envío de su primo a un campamento para jóvenes con problemas de obesidad creo que había sido la mejor idea que habían tenido sus tíos, claro esta que no fue de propia decisión, pues el director de su queridísimo Smeltings les había recomendado el curso de regularización de materias suspendidas y que además no le vendría mal un poco de educación alimenticia, a pesar de los fuertes chillidos de su primo que con su cara de cerdito parecía que lo llevaban a un matadero.

Salio al jardín trasero y saco algo que llevaba envuelto en un pañuelo, una pequeña esfera dorada que había olvidado devolver el curso pasado, cuando estaba pensativo o deprimido recordó lo que había visto en el pensadero del profesor que menos gracia le hacia en la escuela, de cómo su padre jugaba con ella, pero pensó que no era momento para dejar que la pequeña pelota escara de su mano, se encontraba en una ciudad muggle y si lo veían intentando atrapar algo que era muy difícil ver como se movía lo considerarían más loco de lo que estaba. Así entonces tomo aire y se recostó.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos recordando a su padrino como cruzaba ese velo en el departamento de misterios, como se anunciaba el regreso de Lord Voldemort el asesino de sus padres, la reivindicación de las calumnias del Diario el Profeta, muchas cosas en que pensar, se sentía atontado y adormecido.

Se vio sobre el lomo de un animal gigantesco no era el hipogrifo Buckbeak al que había salvado una vez, la piel era escamosa pero suave de, pronto escuchó una voz, ya falta poco, llegaremos al anochecer, nos estará esperando Charlie, giro su cabeza para todos lados y no vio a nadie, no podía ser quien le había hablado, que era ese animal, de pronto despertó uno de los gatos de la Sra. Fig. había saltado sobre el.

Pensativo en recordar el sueño y pensando lo raro que era que soñara algo así y que no le ardiera la cicatriz, cuando una voz en el interior de la casa se escuchó.

¡Aquí no vive ningún señor James Potter-Gritó su tío Vernon al cartero.

-Era mi padre- le reprimió Harry.

El cartero preocupado le dio un pequeño y viejo papel a Harry.

-Fírmelo señor- dijo el cartero con un guiñó de ojo. A continuación le dio una caja alargada.

Harry un poco extrañado vio la hoja que decía entregar a H. James Potter, bueno si lo traducías bien ese era su nombre completo.

Firmo se la entregó al cartero y vio con curiosidad la caja.

Había una nota, escrita con una letra con muchas Florituras.

_Estimado Señor Potter._

_En la última revisión de cámaras y terrenos del colegio nos encontramos con las siguientes pertenencias suyas Al parecer habían sido olvidadas o confiscadas ilegalmente_

_Reciba un cordial Saludo _

_Samatha Filch._

¿Filch¿Samantha? Que era eso que acababa de leer el cuidador del castillo era Filch pero no sabía que tenía familia. Subió a su habitación con la gran caja dispuesto a examinarla y le vino de momento al pensamiento de lo que le diría su amigo Moody-_ni se te ocurra muchacho, como esta la situación no podemos esperar sorpresas-_ la curiosidad lo mataba así que para variar decidió hacer caso omiso de las advertencias.

No lo podía creer el uniforme de quiddich, unos libros muy viejos¿una foto?

Después de hacer un exhaustivo análisis vio que los libros eran los diarios de entrenamiento de su padre que era capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor, una foto del equipo con su padre en el centro del equipo era su ultimo año de escuela por lo visto y acababa de ganar la copa, otro de los libros era el anuario mostrando las fotos de todos los estudiantes de ese curso, vio a sus padre a los de Ron, a los de Neville, incluso a la madre de Seamus, y claro a sus padres con 17 años cumplidos, fotos que eran como premios una muy grande de media página que rezaba, a la pareja más desastrosa y la foto de su padre y de Sirius. No logro sentir tristeza en ese momento, siguió escudriñando la caja en busca de más cosas vio una pequeña cajita la sacó y era una snich solo que mucho mas envejecida de la que el tenía con las siglas L.E.

La mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando levantó una pequeña manta desgastada que era una bandera de la casa Gryffindor, y ahí estaba su firebolt, la mejor escoba de carreras del mercado y había otra escoba estaba en muy buen estado aunque era vieja, tenía el nombre de su padre grabado en el palo.

Sonrió y guardó todas sus nuevas pertenencias en el baúl, era medio día no debían de tardar en llegar por el dio un salto de la cama y fue corriendo hacia el baño.

Después del baño busco en el armario que debía ponerse al no encontrar mucha cosa decidió por estrenar una camisa negra y un pantalón tejano-creo que con esto bastar�- pensó, en eso el timbre sonó y al asomarse por la ventana vio un coche negro y tres cabezas rojas que salían de el.

Bajo el baúl y todas sus cosas, fue con sus tíos y las avisó que se marchaba que no se preocuparan por el y que volvería para el verano. Pero la verdad es que pareció como si le hablara a la pared, tomo el baúl la jaula de Hedwig que estaba ocupada por Pig, ella había salido a cazar, y salió de la casa.

¡Harry- salto su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que había crecido varios centímetros más dentro de poco llegará a medir dos metros pensó.

-Hola Ron – respondió el ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Maravilloso, Hermione llego la semana pasada, creo que Pig tardó mucho en llegar no-

-Bueno un poco si- contestó extrañado.

-Que pasa enanito Potter- dijeron los gemelos al unísono. –Listo, para otro viajecito hasta la madriguera-

¡claro-

Durante todo el camino hablaron de todo a pesar de que Harry preguntaba mucho pro lo que habían hecho los demás Ron evadía cierta clase de preguntas.

-Bueno señores, hemos llegado- dijo Fred alegremente.

No cabía en su sospecha la casa había recibido una remodelación total la habían pintado el jardín parecía mas cuidado y topo no sabia como definirlo ¿organizado?

-Bueno Harry- interrumpió Fred-como veras en la tienda de artículos de broma nos va de maravilla así que decidimos invertir un poco de dinero en la comodidad de nuestros padres-ya sabes como son al principio se negaron pero al final siempre ceden- Dijo George.

Entonces por la puerta vio como una melena marrón se acercaba y le daba un abrazo, no se lo esperaba, estuvo apunto de caer, era Hermione.

-que bueno que has llegado- bienvenido a tu mundo. –Hola Fred, George ¿ron- Saludando a todos los que acababan de llagar.

Ron se había separado del grupo y buscaba algo con dedicación en el maletero del auto.

-No se que le pasa, cada día esta peor- dijo con tono burlón Fred, Hermione se sonrojó un poco y para cambiar el tema dijo –vamos dentro los demás nos estarán esperando.

Entro en la casa y se encontró con el Sr Weasley estudiando cuidadosamente un enchufe la Sra. Weasley concentrada en una bufanda, Charlie metido por completo en un libro el cual por los caracteres de la portada parecía estar escrito en un tipo de escritura distinta.

-Buenos tardes Weasleys- gritaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron todos acercándose para saludar al recién llegado.

-Ponte cómodo Harry- le dijo Ron –Subiré el baúl a la habitación-

-No, voy contigo¿vienes Hermione-

-Esto… no me quedo aquí-

¿pero-

-Déjala Harry así es mejor creeme- añadió Ron para dar por terminada la conversación.

Al llegar a la habitación de Ron llena de posters de jugadores de quiddich y dos mullidas camas con mantas de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Ron soltando un bufido se sentó en la cama e se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-No lo entiendo, Ron ¿Por qué no has querido que nos acompañe-

¡fue ella la que no nos quiso acompañar!

-Si pero tu tampoco se lo ofreciste, parecías tan animado por que había llegado antes de lo previsto y en tu carta pero ahora no entiendo.

-Bueno, Harry- dijo con un todo de voz mas tranquila y como si estuviera apunto de hacer una fuerte declaración entró de golpe algo en la habitación.

¡Harry- esta vez fueron dos melenas una rubia y otra pelirroja las que vio acercarse violentamente en un abrazo. Cuando reaccionó vio de quien entrataba.

¿Ginny¿Luna? Q. q que sorpresa, se mordió la lengua al ver lo que habían cambiado la verdad habían crecido y se habían desarrollado bastante y por decirlo de alguna forma a las dos las veía bastante guapas.

-Vamos Harry, comeremos afuera- dijo Ginny, yéndose dando saltos de niña pequeña.

-Gusto en volver a verte- dijo Luna con esa vocecilla soñadora que la caracterizaba.

-lleva dos semanas aquí- dijo Ron –la hemos pasado bien todos juntos, jugamos quiddich, paseamos un poco de todo-

- a Ginny se le ve contenta- añadió Harry- no se¿como que tiene algo diferente-

-Será mejor que no comentes nada- dijo Ron con un fuerte bufido-Papa, los gemelos y yo…, se puede decir que estamos un poco molestos con su actitud- añadió

Nunca entenderá a Ron en ese aspecto seguía siendo muy celoso de su hermana, pero los gemelos en los que ella siempre había encontrado un ideal a seguir, eso no le olía nada bien, de dedico a hacer mutis, pues esos eran asuntos familiares que a el no le concernían.

Al bajar las escaleras observó que en un rincón junto a las chimenea cuchicheaban las tres chicas y la señora Weasley, soltando de vez en cuando unas carcajadillas, que le recordaba a Parvati y a Lavender, cuando se dio la noticia del baile de navidad. Mientras tanto el señor Weasley tenía una seria conversación con Charlie, no sabia que podría haber hecho mal, pues siempre había sido un excelente hijo para ellos pero algo hacia que el ambiente que había en la madriguera esa tarde no eral del todo festivo. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo de pie como un tonto en medio del salón de la casa, su amigo mirando con cara de extrañado no dudo en preguntarle si le pasaba algo.

- no tranquilo solo… me quedé en blanco- mintió. Esa no era la familia Weasley que siempre había visto.

-Vamos, mama nos pidió si podemos poner la mesa en lo que las chicas terminan la cena, nos dejará que lo hagamos con magia esencial- dijo con voz cansina.

-Bueno… veamos, seremos once ¿creo- dijo Harry con convicción.

-No cariño doce, viene un amigo de Charlie a cenar- dijo desde la cocina la señora Weasley.

Nuevamente se escucharon risitas tontas.

-Llevan dos días así no hay quien las pare desde que Charlie trago a ese yayo-

¡paf! Una colleja de uno de los gemelos fue a dar en el cogote de su amigo-es Yago, por si no lo sabias- con un tono de voz fino propia de Ginny.

-Me da igual como se llame Fred no quiero que se acerque a nuestra hermana- riñó.

-Ya sabes que da igual lo que digas tu a nosotros, Charlie y nuestra madre lo aceptan y bueno papa… ya sabes prefiere hacer oídos sordos- añadió George mientras ponía varios vasos que pasaron volando peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Harry.

-pero ¿Quién es ese Yago a como se llame? Dijo Harry esquivando el último vaso.

-Un gran especialista en doma de dragones, pero he de añadir que como mago falla mucho en los encantamientos básicos- era Charlie que estaba de pie tras de el con el semblante serio parecía haber acabado de hablar con el señor Weasley.

-Pero, sabes bien que la doma de dragones es imposible, tu llevas intentando años domarlos- refunfuño Ron – para mi es un farsante y un engreído, además sabes Harry que no puede decir su nombre completo según el que no lo sabe, para mi que ni Yago es su verdadero nombre-

Ron parecía enormemente enfurecido, no entendía ese rencor hacia esa persona, con sus palabras estaba empezando a creer que de verdad era una persona horripilante que tenía que ser erradicada.

-Que pasa con estas chicas que no bajan¡VENGA CHICAS QUE ES LA HORA! Grito el señor Weasley desde el jardín a una de las ventanas que estaba encendida.

Al cabo de unos minutos las tres bajaron, Luna llevaba una túnica blanca el cabello recogido con un moño burdamente sujetado por su varita, una informalidad típica de ella, pero el ligero maquillaje que se notaba resaltaba fuertemente esos ojos azules suyos, Hermione, sin embargo llevaba unos pantalones tejanos con piernas de campana, una camiseta ajustada negra por la que enseñaba el ombligo en el que relucía –no puede ser pensó- un pequeño brillo asomaba de la parte alta del ombligo de ella¿se había puesto un pendiente en el ombligo? Su amiga, el diccionario con patas que se había convertido en un gran apoyo dentro y fuera de la escuela, giró la cabeza para mirar a Ron, estaba idiotizado con las orejas como dos tomates no podía distinguir donde ababa el pelo y empezaba la cara del color que tomo cuando Hermione, se sentó frente a el y lo miro a la cara, además había logrado domar ese pelo suyo, estaba ¿liso, por último salió Ginny estaba radiante dos plumas de muchos colores colgaban de sus orejas llevaba el pelo recogido en una graciosa cola de caballo del que sobresalía por unos de los lados un mechón trenzado, del que de la punta colgaban unas piedrecillas de colores apoyado en su oreja derecha, vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas de colores muy suaves y con flores. Pero no acababa de entender de donde venía todo ese show.

¿oh Arthur por que no vas por la cámara de fotografiar para recordar este momento, mira que hermosas están las tres.- apuntó la señora Weasley.

Se escucho un ruido detrás, algo como un rugido, las chicas se sobresaltaron.

-debe de ser Yago- añadió Charlie.

Entonces por una de las esquinas del patio trasero empezó a ver una luz que quería con un fuerte rugido como si fuera ¿una moto voladora, había visto bien, bueno al cabo del todo los Weasleys eran poseedores de un viejo Ford Anglia que El y Ron con ayuda del sauce boxeador se encargaron de destrozar cuatro años atrás.

Aterrizó el cacharro soltando una nube de polvo y humo y de le bajo una figura delgada que al quitarse lo que parecía el casco se dejo de ver una melena larga poco mas de los hombros y por lo que parecía hasta media espalda, lo apoyó sobre el asiento de la moto, un chico muy blanco que parecía de su edad o no mucho mas mayor delgado pero con los músculos de los brazos ligeramente marcados, en el cinturón portaba su varita y a pesar de que se había quitado los guantes de la moto su mano izquierda seguía curiosamente tapada, un pequeño aro colgaba de la oreja izquierda que estaba medio tapada por el pelo, y entonces sin siquiera querer lo miró a los ojos, de un verde tan intenso como las más oscuras hojas de pino que a pesar de la oscuridad brillaban como si fueran los de un gato, esos ojos los había visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba, de pronto lo vio de pie frente a el con la mano derecha extendida.

-Hola soy Yago, perdona si te asuste, no te había visto antes debe de ser el tal Harry del que hablan tanto Ron y Mione.-

¿Qué? Se había atrevido a decirle a el... "tal"¿Mione? Ni siquiera el con casi seis años de conocerla se había atrevido una sola vez a llamarla así -pensó para el, mientras trababa de empuñar con la mayor fuerza posible su mano con la suya en una competencia absurda, pronto vio que el era mucho mas fuerte y desistió en su intento.

El, para el, extraño se dirigió hacia Charlie fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo con el, después un respetuoso saludo a su madre que soltó una risilla de quinceañera, después paso frente a las chicas para señalar al señor Weasley con un serio y seguro apretón de maños, a las chicas sin embargo les había dado dos besos a cada una pero a Ginny ¿tres, si confirmo, sus ojos el tercero se lo había dado en la frente Ginny se podría decir que era una chica alta pero el lo era más creo que hasta unos centímetros mas alto que Ron que hervía de furia, posteriormente se acerco al os gemelos, y después del saludo les dio una pequeña caja.

–lo prometido es deuda chicos, dejen de ponerme caramelos engordantes en mi comida, aquí esta su ceniza de dragón- los tres rieron a unísono y después se acercó a Ron,

-Por cierto un amigo me dio esto para ti, le entregó un trapo sucio y arrugado, con el número, 6 detrás, y unas florituras escritas con varios colores.

-Si Ron, dijo-es la camiseta del guardián de los Chudley Cannons firmada por todo el equipo perdona que este tan sucia pero no me dio tiempo de que me dieran una limpia, por cierto fascinante deporte el quiddich nunca había visto un partido tan emocionante, creo que me podría hacer aficionado quien sabe a lo mejores hasta algún día llego a ser un buen jugador- dijo guiñando un ojo a Ron y alejándose hacia la mesa cantando Weasley es nuestro Rey.

¿Cómo es que sabe esa canción? Dijo Harry verdaderamente extrañado.

-Se la enseñamos Hermione y Yo respondió Ginny –al parecer le parecía muy graciosa la situación en la que la cantábamos.

-Has visto Harry una camiseta firmada por todo el equipo-Su amigo estaba verdaderamente exaltado con al regalo -y este año que es posible que lleguen a los cuartos de final en el futuro costará una fortuna- estaba extasiado parecía que el era el único que vio esos tres besos en Ginny pero hizo caso omiso, se dio cuenta de que había empezado una platica con las chicas acerca de un lugar al que tenían que ir a Londres.

¡Bueno estoy muerto de hambre que delicia nos preparaste hoy Molly- sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No seas tonto Yago sabes que no cocino tan bien como tu-

-Bah, tonterías yo cocino bien por que me gusta comer bien pero no son mas ingredientes seleccionados al azar cuando pasa hambre se te ocurren ideas fantásticas con unos cuantos ingredientes-

Bueno era el único que pensaba que ese chico era una clase de don perfecto, vestía de forma como lo describía Hermione "_Güay_", cocinaba, bien, no era muy guapo pero tenía un gran carisma y una imborrable sonrisa de la boca entonces, sabía que tenía que decir algo, algo que no sabía que efecto tendría pero sentía la necesidad como si algo empujara las palabras a salir de su cabeza.

¿Tus padres son magos o Muggles? Preguntó así de pronto sin dar cuenta toda la mesa clavaba la vista en el. –bueno perdona no quería-

-Tranquilo Harry- contesto el borrando la sonrisa y tomando una postura seria, en ese momento toda la mesa se quedó en silencio.

-bueno tarde o temprano alguien lo tenía que preguntar ¿no, volviendo a sonreír, la calma volvió a la mesa pero noto que la mirada reprobatoria de Ginny se mantenía fija en el.

-bueno Harry si soy mago pero no uno muy bueno, mis padres eran muggles o por lo menos eso sabía hasta que me entere de que el los había matado-

¿El, no querrás decir Vol…..-

-Si Harry Voldemort termino el y notó como el resto de la mesa hacia un gesto de asco general, Hermione se llevaba la mano al pecho como si todavía doliera el encantamiento que le había atravesado en el departamento de misterios unos meses antes, Ginny sin embargo se limitó a dar un grito ahogado mientras Luna y Ron bajaban la cabeza como si nunca hubieran escuchado ese nombre.

-Bueno no hace falta tanto drama, es solo un nombre ¿no? –les reprocho Harry a todo el grupo.

-Bueno eso es lo que me contaron, a mi me llevaron a un orfanato tenía escasos meses de vida por lo tanto no recuerdo nada solo me queda esto- levantando el fleco de su frente todos lo miraron sorprendidos tenía una pequeña cicatriz horizontal en la frente, tan pequeña que a simple vista no podía ser comparado con la de Harry que tenía forma de rayo y era muy notoria cuando se le destapaba la frente. –No te preocupes no creo que estemos muy relacionados, soy muy torpe como te puede contar Charlie le costó mucho que no me cayera dentro de las fosas de excremento de dragón en Rumania, puede ser una cicatriz de la cuna o simplemente del derrumbe de la casa donde solía vivir en el Valle de Grodric, y bueno era tu vecino Harry, según me contó Lupin, si también lo conozco, es por el que he vuelto a Inglaterra.

Llevo ya muchos años fuera de mi país viajando de Albania a Rumania, y de allí de vuelta a Camelot, a Udem, América y todos esos sitios estoy harto creo que podré establecerme por fin por aquí tengo unos ahorros en Gringotts y creo que viviré bien hasta que cumpla una edad que me deje trabajar en algún zoológico muggle o algo así.

Parecía que el muchacho sabía exactamente por las caras que ponía Harry al escuchar sus palabras las respuestas que tenía que dar.

¿Conoces a Lupin, preguntó inquieto Harry.

-Claro que lo conozco es mi tío, aunque no de sangre, siempre lo he llamado tío, cuando desaparecí temí mucho no volver a verlo hace solo un par de años no se como pero logró dar conmigo por pura casualidad y me contó todo lo que había pasado, por eso decidí regresar, es una gran persona y un gran amigo, de hecho esa moto en la que me viste llegar es del la heredó de un amigo suyo¿canuto? O algo así el punto es que el año pasado me la envió para que despistara unos cuantos aurores que imaginaban que seguía utilizando esa moto, y además dada mi situación es mejor que vuele en una moto que en un…

–bueno... miren la hora- grito Charlie-si queremos divertirnos será mejor que nos demos prisa-tienes razón, como siempre delicioso Molly guárdame un poco para cuando vuelva sabes que me encanta tu comida-.

Y sin mas una orbe, de gente empezó a entrar en la casa, Harry se quedó allí sentado como petrificado, pensando en Sirius, ese chico Yago lo habría podido conocer, sabrá el si había muerto, Lupin su tío, la moto, los padres, la cicatriz, Voldemort, noto un cosquilleo en su cicatriz, no era el ardor que sentía cuando Voldemort estaba contento o enfadado, era algo tranquilizante, como si algo se apoyara en su hombro y lo ayudara a calmarse y de pronto escuchó una voz en su interior y una mano en el hombro.

¿Harry¿vienes o te quedas allí atontado, era Hermione que lo veía con cara de preocupación.

-Te entiendo, se que lo de Sirius es muy reciente y que Yago bueno, es algo especial, yo también me sorprendí cuando mire su cicatriz, no te preocupes esta de nuestro lado, piensa en hacerse auror secreto y Lupin le dijo que tendría que estudiar en Howarts por lo menos dos cursos, lo que pasa es que el es demasiado revoltoso y se niega a encerrarse en un castillo "que no puede que tiene un mundo fuera" dice el -mientras iban hablando había notado que su amiga lo único que trataba era de borrar la desconfianza que Ron había logrado depositar en el-bueno Harry tu vienes con notros y Luna y bueno tu ….-No te preocupes Ron- adelanto Hermione, yo iré en la moto con Ginny y Yago nos veremos allí.

Entró al coche, ron estaba estupefacto revisando el exterior desde la ventana del coche, mientras las chicas se subían una tras la otra ya que el vehículo se había alargado de pronto para que los tres fueran más cómodos, se hoyo un rugido fuerte de motor y observó como se iba a gran velocidad .

Arrancaron dejando atrás, la madriguera, no tenía ni idea de donde iban, ni lo que les esperaba.


	2. LUCES MAGIA Y ROCK AND ROLL

CAP. II

Luces Magia y Rock and Roll.

Después de un ajetreado viaje llegaron a Londres en una estrecha calle aparcaron los vehículos, George con un tic en su varita los desvaneció por completo.

-Así no nos robaran esos ladrones de autos muggles, te imaginas intentando a uno de esos buscando el hueco para hacer un puente sin saber que se enciende introduciendo la varita por el orificio- explico orgullosamente Fred.

Harry vio adelante a Charlie que discutía algo con Hermione, a Yago llevando colgada del hombro a Ginny, los gemelos cantando y saltando con Luna en medio de ellos dos y… -¿Ron- no te quedes atrás date prisa- le replicó Harry –no es lo mismo, no así, no prefiero volver a casa o quedarme en el coche esperando- dijo con una voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- añadió Harry poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

-No, son bobadas mías, tienes razón hay que divertirnos- dijo apresurando el paso con voz segura.

-Creo que la adolescencia lo esta volviendo loco- Dijo Charlie cuando Ron lo adelantó rápidamente, noto que Hermione, se sonrojaba.

¡ESO ERA! No había visto a ese par, cruzar ni una sola palabra ni discutir ni nada, sabía de sobra que Ron era tan sobreprotector con Hermione como lo era con Ginny, pero este caso Hermione no era su hermana así que algo raro se traen estos dos. Mientras intentaba liar un poco mas las cosas sintió un tirón del brazo-¡eh! chaval que te pasas- dijo una voz soñadora que sonaba muy alegre. Luna lo había arrastrado hasta una puerta negra con un rótulo de Neón de decía "_London Boom Club"_ al traspasar la entrada se encontró en un bar, que parecía mas una discoteca, había mucha gente luces y música solo que la gente que iba allí a pesar de ir vestidos de muggles eran en su totalidad magos de toda Inglaterra, como podía existir un lugar tan maravilloso y no saberlo, una banda tocaba al fondo, de pronto una voz conocida les dijo. –Varitas por favor- era Filch, con un raro smoking verde que les pedía las varitas, se las entregaron y dijo -muy bien señor Potter aquí esta la suya todo en orden, y aquí la suya señorita Lovegood- había una caja que decía 20 sikles entrada, saco del bolso unas monedas y vio a los gemelos.

-ni se te ocurra pagar aquí enano Potter hoy invitamos nosotros, por nuestro patrocinador que hizo que nuestros sueños se hicieran realidad- Luna soltó una irisa graciosa y Harry se sonrojó.

-vamos a la mesa, nos estarán esperando los demás –dijo Fred.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto? Es como una discoteca pero… solo hay jóvenes magos –dijo Harry preocupado.

-Tranquilo muchacho, nuestra ultima Idea otra forma alegre de invertir nuestro oro, no es maravilloso, Rosemerta, nos envía varias cajas de cerveza de mantequilla y otras bebidas fabulosas además descubrimos la maravillosa colo coca. –dijo George muy satisfecho de su logro pero sin darse cuenta el error que había cometido –Coca Cola corrigió Harry. -bueno eso ya me entiendes ¿no? Contestó.

En eso llegaron a una mesa redonda con una pequeña en un tazón rojo al centro varias botellas de Cerveza de mantequilla estaban sobre ellas, allí encontró a Ron hablando con -¿Neville, ¿QUÉ HACES POR AQUÍ? –tubo que hablar subido de tono por que la música le impedía escuchar hasta sus propias palabras.

-todo el mundo viene aquí Harry es una lástima que después de las vacaciones lo tengan que cerrar sería excelente poder escaparse del colegio por la noches para venir aquí –dijo muy exaltado Neville, parecía como si no lo conociera el mismo Neville que trato de impedirles que fueran por la piedra filosofal.

Movió la cabeza una animada canción con un ritmo pegajoso, de esas que temes seguir tarareando todo el día sonó, en eso al dar un vistazo en general por el local decidió centrarse a ver quien se encontraba en la pista, y para su sorpresa vio a las tres chicas bailando coordinadamente con Yago, parecían tan felices tan despreocupadas tan… normales, como si no existiera una guerra fuera, como si nadie estuviera en peligro de muerte. Entonces alguien salto y lo abrazó conocía esa sensación, pero por que todo el mundo saltaba sobre el este día.

-eh! Chiquillo, esos pelos color azul marino con las puntas amarillas y la nariz respingona, no era ninguna otra persona -¡TRONKS! –exclamo alegremente Harry-pues a quien te esperabas a las Brujas de Macbeth –dijo con un tono un poco de mandamás, pero alegre.

-venga bailemos, abajo están los demás, se que no te gusta Harry pero quiero ver que te diviertes de vez en cuando. –dijo Tronks con dulzura. Aceptó y llamó a Ron para que viniera con el asintió y los tres bajaron la escalinata iluminada hacia la pista de baile hasta que estuvieron cerca de las chicas y Yago.

-¡hey, aquí estamos -grito Yago mientras Tronks, tenía la mano alzada, y se dirigieron hacia esa zona, veía muchas caras conocida, casi todo el sitio estaba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts, muchos de ellos lo reconocían y lo saludaban pero para otros dado el tumulto, logro pasar inadvertido.

Los cuatro hacían una curiosa coreografía, una mezcla entre tango, saltos al estilo rap y muchas otras cosas que no se podrían describir, Yago Sujetaba a Hermione, y Luna y Ginny hacían lo mismo cambiando de pareja a cada vuelta que daban.

Luna tomó a Harry por la cintura y tras de ella Ginny, de hi se puso Tronks seguida por Ron, Hermione y Yago, juntos haciendo una pequeña fila india trataban de bailar al ritmo de una empalagosa canción.

Se separaron Harry supo que tenía suficiente baile cuando pasó la mano por la frente y salió empapada en sudor.

Notó que una mano tiraba de el y le hacía dar la media vuelta, cuando se dio cuenta noto que era a Hermione con quien estaba intentando bailar. -¡vamos Harry muévete un poco que estas muy mustio! Decía animadamente.

-sabes perfectamente que no me gusta bailar…. Que no se y que no es lo mío.

-No me acordaba, pero hasta hace unos momentos parecías divertirte.

-Llamémoslo solo un ataque de euforia ¿entendido?

-Mira Yago va al escenario…-gritó su amiga.

-¿ese es un poco engreído, no?

-No es engreído, se apresuró a reprimir su amiga-es una persona que además, de una inteligencia y cultura excelente, es un joven muy actual.

-Perdona no quería ofender tus sentimientos, dijo entre risitas.

-No digas estupideces Harry.

-Vale, vale, perdona.

-Me siento cansado quiero sentarme.

-Pero si te vas te perderás la actuación de Yago.

-Hermione… el escenario es lo suficientemente alto que se puede ver desde, prácticamente todo el local, no crees que podríamos sentarnos y hablar.

-entonces será mejor que nos sentemos a hablar, se apresuró a decir seria.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo Harry con extrañeza, detrás de el divisó a Ron bailando animado con luna Neville con Ginny a pesar de que esta no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Yago.

-Nada vamos a nuestra mesa, ya te contaré algo.

Se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba cerca del escenario su amiga tenía la mirada perdida como Ginny y Luna en lo que hacía Yago

Estaba con Tronks en el escenario tocando la guitarra acaloradamente una rápida canción, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo como en un concurso de ver quien logra quedar más despeinado como en esos conciertos de Heavy Metal.

Al terminar la canción y notar que su amiga y el resto de las chicas salían de una especie de trance causado por la música que tocaba el chico se acercó a su amiga para que lo escuchara bien.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? Se apresuro a decirle a su amiga apenas había apartado la mirada del escenario.

-Nada –mintió su amiga, sabia perfectamente que algo pasaba entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba soltó todo de golpe.

-¡Es ese amigo tuyo! –obviamente haciendo referencia a Ron.

-Es que es tan… tan, no se no tengo palabras para definirlo.

-por que no empiezas por contarme que paso desde que salimos del colegio a principio de verano –pensó que seria lo mejor para ver lo que ocurría.

-Bueno solo salir me fue a visitar a San Mugo por lo de la maldición que me atravesó dijeron los médicos que no saben por que no resulto y yo como debes saber intente leer todo lo que se de maldiciones fallidas incluso cuando las imperdonables salen mal, pero no encontré nada que se acercara a la dolencia que yo tenía, solo lo dejé pasar.

-No sabía que te habían enviado a San Mugo –dijo Harry apretando los puños-sentía que estaban empezando a ocultarle cosas nuevamente.

-Y no lo sabía nadie se apresuro a decir Hermione, se lo dije solo a Ron para que nos escapáramos y pudiera ver si era algo malo que lo que me podría haber ocurrido.

-Bueno y entonces…

-No encontraron nada dicen que solo pasó de largo que el hechizo no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerme nada que era joven y fuerte y que podía resistir hechizos.

En ese momento en que su amiga estaba intentando explicar lo ocurrido en el último mes, se sentó Yago junto a ellos, tenía la cara cansada y roja.

-Esa Tronks es un peligro no hay quien la pare –dijo después de haberle dado un largo trago a la cerveza de mantequilla de Hermione-eh Mione, por que no bailamos un rato –se apresuro a decir después. –No simplemente contestó –vamos chiquilla que a Harry no le guste bailar no quiera decir que tengas que cuidarlo ya encontrará otro entretenimiento.

–no crees que a lo mejor lo que ella quiere es que la dejemos en paz. –dijo molesto Harry por el comentario que acababa de hacer ese personaje.

-¡YA BASTA, ni voy a bailar contigo, ni tengo por que contarte nada Harry, y enfadada salió como un huracán hacia el tocador de las niñas arrastrando a Ginny y a Luna con ella.

-Estas mujeres están cada día mas locas –dijo Yago estirando los brazos al aire y tomando una postura despreocupada, del cinto saco la varita, una varita que si el no veía bien pensaría que era blanca como la nieve, y con un pequeño hechizo hizo aparecer un par de botellas más.

-Eso esta prohibido -dijo Harry-no para mi, sabes… no pertenezco a ninguna orden mágica, no estoy registrado como propiamente podría estar dicho y además el ministerio no puede tener poder sobre mi.-explico con tono de voz seria.

-Asustaste a Hermione ¿sabias?

-yo no la asusté, era ella la que estaba asustada, no sabía que inventarse para que no le preguntaras lo que querías saber.

-eso no es cierto ella no mentiría.

-y no lo hizo en cierta forma solo matizó mas gravemente las cosas, no te preocupes lo sabrás cuando ella este lista para contarlo.

-¿Y se puede saber como sabes tu todo eso?

-Simple instinto Harry, creeme el día que tengas que enfrentarte con una arpía y te pases tres días con sus respectivas noches cantando y bailando para que ella no te ataque, llegas a comprender un poco la psicología femenina, y creeme es de verdad muy complicada. Además de que logras darte cuenta de que el canto y el baile no se te dan tan mal como pensabas. –Dijo entre risas y bebiendo de golpe la cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de aparecer y apareciendo otra nuevamente.

Harry estaba asombrado con esa varita no solo su color era excepcional y su longitud desorbitada, si no que además, parecía tener una empuñadura de plata y unas figuras raras a lo largo de esta.

-Bueno... veo que tienes una varita un tanto especial –apuró Harry a cambiar de tema no quería enfrascarse en una conversación de chicas con una persona que apenas conocía y no acababa de gustarle-¿de que madera dices que esta hecha?

-no es ninguna madera, es un hueso de dragón y su centro es el pelo de un thestral –dijo mientras la blandía sobre la mesa-y te recomiendo que no la toques si tus intenciones conmigo no son buenas, fue forjada en fuego de dragón pues darle forma a sus huesos solo se puede hacer a muy altas temperaturas, parece inerte pero dejaría tu mano hecha cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

-No sabía que se hicieran varitas con otros materiales además de la madera y que los pelos de unicornio y nervios de corazón de dragón eran lo único con lo que se podrían fabricar. –dijo extrañado al oír el develamiento de la varita

-De hecho tienes razón, las varitas tienen que ser de madera y cualquier animal mágico puede aportar algo para rellenar la varita, y darle poder, esta, de hecho no fue hecha para mi si te fijas la empuñadura es muy gorda y a veces se me escapa con facilidad mide 45 centímetros es demasiado grande pero los elfos sabían lo que hacían cuando me la dieron, ellos mejor que nadie saben que la varita escoge al mago.

-¿Hecha por Elfos, pero que hacías tu con ellos, no odian ellos a los magos y por eso no se dejan ver nunca ni se relacionan con nosotros. –exaltándose mientras hacía conjeturas de las palabras.

-Quieres saber demasiado en muy poco tiempo Harry y la vida se hizo para vivirla, mira, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que puedes confiar en mi y bueno..., lo mío la verdad es mejor que por el momento te quedes con lo que sabes. –dijo serio mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Harry se quedó un poco estupefacto, ¿por qué ese chico ocultaba tantas cosas, ¿por qué el creía que no debía saber nada acerca suyo? Vio como levantaba a luna mientras bailaban una canción, sin darse cuenta vio que Hermione y Ron seguían hablando en la barra mientras. El se había puesto una banda de tela sobre la cabeza que le quitaba el pelo de la cara tapándole la frente y las orejas, ¿quién era ese sobrino de Lupin? En cuanto llegue a la madriguera le enviaré una lechuza para ver si me puede decir algo más. Volvió a mirar a la barra vio que su amigo sostenía una mano en la cintura de su amiga mientras ella se daba la vuelta con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

hora de irnos –sintió una voz soñadora tras de el.

¿Que pasa Harry? –dijo la chica observando a los ojos mientras sonreía

Nada Luna, nada de lo que creo que debamos preocuparnos, no por el momento.

Si lo que dices es por Yago créeme que no tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad es un gran mago y una gran persona si me permites añadir, además creo que esta un poco loco.

Bueno eso ultimo puede ser que si –dijo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios por primera vez.

Harry se detuvo a mirar el bar, vio la barra en el centro y a la gente yendo y viniendo, luces risas gente bailando, al mirar hacia la puerta vio a todos enfrascados en diferentes charlas. Decidió hacer caso omiso a ellas sobre todo a los cotilleos de las chicas de el vestido de tal o como se le veían esos pantalones a tal y bla, bla, bla.

Al llegar a los vehículos Yago cogió del Brazo a Harry. –ir vosotros por delante yo voy con Harry no se preocupen, quiero enseñarle algo.

-¡No, de verdad no puede esperar a mañana –se apresuró a decir mirando con preocupación a sus compañeros.

-Lo siento no puede esperar a mañana tiene que ser hoy y ahora después será muy tarde además querías saber cosas sobre mi pues las sabrás.

Y diciendo esto subió a la moto con ese chico tan extraño que parecía caer bien a todo el mundo a pesar de lo raro que se comportaba, arranco la moto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el suelo se hacia más pequeño a sus pies.


	3. ENTRE SECRETOS Y ALEGRIAS

CAP. III

Entre Secretos y Alegrías

Sobrevolaron la cuidad durante un largo periodo, hasta que empezaron a descender hasta un plaza apenas iluminada por media docena de farolas, y una fuente en medio. Harry inmediatamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba... era Giramound Place donde se encontraba el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, antigua casa de la familia Black, en resumen al ver esa casa que sabia que estaba escondida entre los números once y trece de aquella plaza y que había pertenecido a su padrino Sirius, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que hacia solo un par de meses veía como su padrino había cruzado ese velo en el departamento d misterios.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo dando un fuerte bufido de molestia.

-Ya lo verás... ¿eres un poco impaciente, no? Además ya te he dicho que las respuestas suelen venir cuando menos te lo esperas. –dijo Yago mientras caminaba con paso firme y pronunciaba la dirección donde se suponía que estaba la casa.

Las dos construcciones que estaban a los lados se hicieron a un lado dejando ver una ajada puerta con una serpiente por picaporte y con el numero doce en dorado debajo de esta.

-Bueno, Harry será mejor que entremos rápido, en cuanto acabemos con esto mejor tengo unos compromisos que atender.

"de verdad se piensa que es tan importante, si tenía cosas que hacer por que simplemente se fue y dejo esto para otro día no tengo ganas de estar aquí" penso Harry mientras entraba en la casa.

Su sorpresa fue cuando al entrar al salón donde había unos cuantos muebles tapados por mantas y un inmenso cuadro que roncaba, Harry sabía perfectamente de que era lo que escondía detrás de esa manta, a la izquierda estaba una gran chimenea y un sofá de oreja, sentado en el estaba Lupin con una postura propia de un excéntrico de la tele, fumando una pipa y envuelto en una bata de cuadros escoceses rojos, al verlo este esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Harry! Que bueno que has podido venir, y dejarte guiar por Yago y dirigiendo la mirada a este salió del salón.

-Lupin, por que me llamaste?

-solo quería saber como estabas y bueno relevarte el mandato

-¿el mandato? No entiendo de lo que me hablas de verdad Lupin si esto es algún tipo de broma creeme que no estoy en las mejores condiciones ni en el sitio adecuado.

-Veo que lo que me cuenta Yago es verdad que eres un poco impulsivo, solo te pido que tengas paciencia, y que esperes a que hablemos después podrás hacer todo lo que quieras.

La fulminante mirada que había puesto Lupin en sus palabras solo la había visto la vez que lo pilló en los pasillos con el mapa del merodeador. Era una expresión no de disgusto si no de desilusión como si esperara lo sucedido de cualquier persona pero no de el.

-Bueno Harry ya que te preguntas tanto por que te he hecho venir –dijo cambiando la expresión a una mas calmada mostrando lo cansado de sus ojos que relucían con el fuego de la chimenea.

-Sirius, me dejó esto para que lo leyeras en caso de que a el, algún día le pasara algo me lo dio el año pasado después del ataque a Arthur –saco de un maletín a su lado un grueso trozo de pergamino y se lo dio a Harry.

-Este pergamino tiene esta hechizado con una poción protehica, el mismo Sirius la fabricó así que solo tu o yo podemos abrirla por lo que verás yo no le he abierto pero me parece saber lo que contiene así que Harry es tu decisión.

Se quedó pasmado viendo el grueso del pergamino y el sello hacho con cera de color azul con un trueno dentro de algo que parecía un luna, penso que eso era la poción que le había comentado Lupin, algo que diferenciara claramente a la persona que estaba permitido romper ese sello.

Dando un fuerte respiro lo abrió y observo una carta y otro tanto de pergaminos, decidido a examinarlo todo de golpe se sentó en el fuego cerca de Lupin, mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

-Si no te importa, lo leeré en voz alta sí los dos sabremos ue es lo que nos quería decir Sirius.

Lupin se limitó a asentir y Harry comenzó a leer.

_Queridos Harry y Lunático:_

_Si es que están leyendo esto, hay posibilidades de que estemuerto o que los dementotes me hayan capturado, después del incidente al final de la tercera prueba me di cuenta lo frágiles que somos todos de lo corta que puede resultar la vida como en varios casos que hemos visto, por, por lo que quiero dejarles el mejor legado que cualquier amigo puede hacerle a alguien, además de que Harry por no tener hijos ni descendencia directa, encontrarás un pergamino que te acredita como poseedor de todos mis bienes, incluida la pequeña fortuna de la cámara acorazada de la familia Black, por Buckbeak, no te preocupes se lo dejé a quien mejor lo cuidaría, espero que Hagrid pueda darle el cariño que yo le di, me hizo compañía en momentos muy difíciles, la casa, al morir yo y queda tu nombre podrás terminar de quemar todos los muebles, el retrato de mi madre lo podrás callar de por vida dentro de su habitación con las cabezas de los Elfos domésticos y si te preocupas por Kearcher, y de verdad estoy muerto, puede sentirse muy culpable, Remus no le quites los ojos de encima, no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz ese odioso elfo, entonces Harry no puedo dejarte nada más que todos los papeles que tenía tuyos, desde el titulo de auror de tu padre hasta la última carta de amor que le mando tu madre, trate de rescatar todo lo que pude de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue tu casa y podría haber sido tu hogar. Remus oficialmente encontraras una sesión de derechos de apadrinamiento de Harry, ahora el será tu padrino y quiero que seas con el igual que lo que fuiste conmigo, nada más y nada menos que un ahijado excepcional._

_Espero no haber dejado nada en cuenta lo importante era lo que esta plasmado en este sucio troza de pergamino._

_Harry solo quiero que seas lo más feliz que puedas, no trates de vengar mi muerte ni guardes rencores a nadie, ambos sabemos que aunque por fuera eres como una piedra por dentro puedes llegar a ser simplemente arena, escucha a Remus y sigue sus consejos ahora todo esta en vuestras manos, sean felices y por favor, se paciente todo tiene su momento y su hora._

_Os quiere _

_Sirius (Canuto)_

Al terminar unas lagrimas rodaban abundantemente en sus mejillas, no podía creer que su padrino lo había abandonado, y que lo peor de todo sabía que moriría por eso dejaba esa carta y todas esas cosas, pero el no quería nada de eso, el quería a su padrino.

-Harry… -interrumpió Lupin en sus pensamientos

-Se que nunca podré ser el padrino que fue Sirius, solo puedo ofrecerte lo que el quería darte, cuando salgas este año de Howarts, no regresarás a casa de los Dursleys, ya lo he hablado con Dumbledore y cree que eres suficientemente maduro para que cuidemos exageradamente de ti.

Harry abrió los ojos ampliamente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus años y años de plegarias por fin habían dado sus frutos, iba a vivir lejos de Privet Drive, iba estar siempre con gente como el, iba a poder estar más seguido con sus amigos. Era todo fabuloso, seguramente vivirían en Giramound Place, pero… por que se sentía tan vacío.

-Gracias Re. Remus-era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila-no se que decir estoy… encantado de empezar una nueva vida.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses eso muchacho, ahora sintiéndolo mucho, veo que hay otras cosas que te inquietan de por que nunca había dicho nada de mi "sobrino" ni de todo lo que lo envuelve.

-Tranquilo Remus, como decía Sirius en su despedida, creo que es verdad que tengo que ser más paciente y esperar a que las respuestas me encuentren y no a encontrarlas, eso me habría ahorrado muchos problemas, no crees?

-Harry, Harry, Harry... no me cansaré de decirlo tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre, solo Sirius podía desbocarlo o frenarlo, pensaba que cuando se convertía en alce lo domaba.

Después de unas carcajadas, unas cervezas de mantequilla varios trozos de chocolate, y demostraciones de diferentes embrujos.

-Será mejor que te quedes esta noche Harry es muy tarde y Yago no parece regresar.

-¿No estas preocupado?

-Desgraciadamente para mi Harry, Yago ha vivido tantos años solo de un lugar a otro que es difícil que se adapte y no lo puedo controlar, sigo con la idea de que estudie dos años en Howarts, pero quiere poner ciertas condiciones, cuando hable con Dumbledore veremos que podemos solucionar.

-Seguro que querrá ir, he visto que tiene facilidad para hacer amigos y no creo que pierda la oportunidad de divertirse en el colegio.

-Eso espero yo también Harry. Mira la hora, sube a la primera planta en la segunda puerta encontrarás una habitación con dos camas, ponte un pijama y duerme mañana a primera hora te enviaré de vuelta a la madriguera me imagino que querrás pasar mas tiempo con tus amigos no?

Sin rechistar Harry hizo lo que su padrino le aconsejaba subió las escaleras de dos en dos entró en la habitación, alguien la había pintado de un azul color cielo, el cuadro blanco que roncaba seguía en el mismo lugar la pintura hacía un efecto de un día calmado cubría toda la habitación incluso el suelo y el techo. El estar ahí de pie lo hacía sentir como volando en eso un ruido distrajo su atención.

Por la puerta había entrado Yago se le veia lleno de sudor con el cabello empapado y solo con unos pantalones y una camisa de tirantes puesta, varios moretones se le asomaban por los brazos y un hilillo de sangre coagulada en la boca.

-Hola muchacho, veo que te quedas a dormir , si no te importa prefiero la cama de la ventana –se limito a decir mientras se dirigía tambaleándose hasta la cama.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Llamaré a Remus. Corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Harry se quedó totalmente paralizado frente al pomo de la puerta, Yago había sacado la varita y no había dudado en atacarlo, se acerco a Harry lo arrastró hasta que quedara lejos de la puerta le saco la varita del bolsillo y la puso sobre un escritorio lo suficientemente lejos para que no la alcanzara en el acto y dejó la suya junto a la de Harry.

Puso la mano izquierda que siempre la llevaba tapada con un guante dejando solo asomar los dedos y un añillo de plata y dijo suavemente –Finito Incantatem.

-¿Se puede saber por que hiciste eso? Dijo molesto Harry sin quitarle la vista a los profundos ojos verdes.

-No te molestes, de verdad que estoy bien y mi tío ya está muy preocupado por llegarle a los talones a Sirius, para que todavía se preocupe por mí.

-Pero no importa lo que le ocultes creo que el sabe lo que haces, y sabe que te niegas a ir a Howarts.

-No me niego simplemente quiero que se respeten ciertos derechos míos que por experiencia me pertenecen.

-¿Quién eres Yago? –le dijo con una voz fría.

-Si te preocupa más quien soy y no que soy, no te podré contestar.

-¿Qué eres? –cambió la pregunta, pensando que puede sacar más información.

-Una persona que ha vivido igual de atormentada que tú, viendo morir a gente que quería y que trata de ser un amigo.

Con estas palabras Yago logró que Harry se quedara mudo, de verdad no quería hacer daño, solo quería un amigo. Sin decir más se puso el pijama y se acostó, la pintura del cuarto en esos momentos te tiño de un negro azulado dejando ver pequeños destellos a lo lejos, mientras los observaba se quedó profundamente dormido.


	4. UN DÍA, UN PROBLEMA, UNA VERDAD

CAP. IV

Un día... Una verdad

-Harry, Harry, Despierta Dormilón. –retumbó la voz de Lupin en su cabeza

Al abrir los ojos busco sus gafas en la mesa se las coloco y vio que Lupin lo observaba fijamente.

-Vamos muchacho seguro que todos te están esperando en la madriguera.

Se desperezó un poco con un gran bostezo y un estirón, se sentó en la cama, ahora el techo volvía a ser azul y parecía como si unas pequeñas nubes estuvieran flotando en el techo, se vistió lentamente, recordó donde había puesto su varita y se acerco a cogerla, descubrió una pequeña nota junto a ella.

_Harry:_

_Perdona por el incidente de ayer, de verdad no se que fue lo que me pasaba, solo te puedo pedir que no comentes a nadie lo de los moretones de los brazos, es algo de lo que no me puedo sentir orgulloso, espero verte en la madriguera._

_Yago._

Volvió a doblar el pergamino lo puso sobre la mesa y en ese instante ardió en unas llamas azules dejando solamente un pequeño puñado de cenizas en la mesa, si el no quería que nadie supiera tendrías sus motivos así que desistió la idea de decir cualquier cosa.

-Listo, dijo Lupin cuando lo vio asomarse por las escaleras.

-Si por supuesto –mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones.

-Bueno iremos por la red Flu, no debes tener problemas espero que la sepas usar correctamente. Recitaba mientras iban hacia el salón

Tiró un poco de polvo sobre las llamas y estas adquirieron un gracioso tono verde, Harry se introdujo en la chimenea, descuidadamente por que seguía un poco adormecido y dándose un golpe en al cabeza.

-Con más cuidado, mira por donde caminas –entre risas de su nuevo padrino.

-Ya, y ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-Pronto, por eso no te preocupes –mientras le acercaba el tarro lleno de polvos Flu.

-¡LA MADRIGUERA! –gritó y sus pies se separaron del suelo después de varias vueltas aterrizó lleno de hollín en el salón de la casa de su amigo Ron chocando con una mesa y haciendo que un jarrón cayera sobre su estomago.

Escuchó risas cerca, era, su amigo junto con su hermana que habían visto la peculiar forma de aterrizar de Harry.

-Yo no le veo la gracia chicos –espetó molesto sacudiendo el hollín de sus pantalones y poniendo el jarrón nuevamente en la mesita.

-Hay que aceptar que el arte de salir de la chimenea no es lo tuyo, dijo Ginny aguantando una última carcajada.

-Y ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? –con cara de extrañado su amigo.

-Es la cicatriz de toda la vida, pero al llevarse la mano a esta noto que le había salido un gran chichón justo donde se había dado el golpe.

-Bueno Harry sube a lavarte si quieres, ya nos contarás que te dijo Lupin.

"Pero como saben que fui con Lupin" pensó Harry

-Tranquilo Harry –le dijo Ginny mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta la escalera-nos lo ha contado Yago.

-¿esta el aquí?

-No ya se ha ido así, que no te preocupes y ve a limpiarte.

Algo lo dejo inquieto, sabía que había dormido muy pocas horas pues ya era de madrugada cuando se fue a acostar, también sabía que Yago se había levantado mas temprano que el y bueno que apenas eran las diez de la mañana, pero algo mas lo preocupaba, en eso se miró al espejo y contemplo el horroroso chichón que le había salido en la cabeza se acerco la mano izquierda para tocarlo y le llegó un agradable aroma proveniente de su mano, era el perfume de Ginny, no entendía por que pero le encantaba ese olor, agitó la cabeza para limpiarla de pensamientos que se le estaba ocurriendo era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, se limitó a tomar un baño frío pues eso lo despejaría un poco, se dirigió a la habitación vio que hacía un hermoso día para estar en el jardín así que solo se puso unos tejanos y una camiseta, abrió su baúl ya saco de el las escobas y la pequeña caja donde guardaba las dos Snich que tenía cogió la que perteneció a su padre, se la guardó en el bolsillo y bajo las escaleras.

Ya abajo se acercó a su amigo y le puso en la mano la saeta de fuego.

-Toma Ron diviértete volando un rato, yo siempre la puedo usar así que por que no te vas a dar unas vueltas.

-Cielos Harry gracias, vendrás conmigo veo que tienes otra escoba.

-No, Ron hoy prefiero descansar.

-pe, pero Harry, ¿y si le pasa algo a tu escoba? fue un regalo de Sirius y…

-Bueno si no quieres no te la dejó-haciendo el ademán de querer quitársela.

-¡No…! SI, VOLARÉ UN RATO Y DESPUES TE LA DEVOLVERÉ DEACUERDO.

-Vete, antes de que cambie de parecer

Al decir esto Ron salió literalmente volando del lugar Harry caminó unos metros mas hacia el jardín y cuando vió un sitio adecuado se dejó caer, saco la pequeña esfera dorada de su bolsillo, la admiro durante unos segundos, se acostó y la dejo escapar para después atraparla rápidamente, hizo esto durante varias ocasiones y notó que era una excelente forma de relajarse, de olvidar.

Una agradable brisa le daba en la cara se levantó un poco dándose cuenta de que la cara le ardía, se notaba que era el sol de verano lo había tostado ligeramente, se apoyo en los codos y vio a Ron con Hermione, este estaba intentando enseñarle a volar, no daba por sentado de que a su amiga no le gustaban nada las alturas y de lo que volar se tratara entre menos mejor a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Si Hermione simplemente es pasar un pie al otro lado, decididamente dar una patadita en el suelo y tratar de mantener el equilibrio. –le intentaba explicar son haciendo la mímica de el procedimiento en la saeta de fuego de Harry.

-Ojalá fuera así de sencillo, lo mismo dicen varios libros y nunca he podido elevarme.

-Hermione, no entiendes que los libros en este caso no te van a ayudar.

-Pues tendrían si no para que los escribieron.

-Yo que se, simplemente confía en ti misma, y déjate llevar eso hará que la escoba se eleve.

-¿YA! lo he intentado cientos de veces, y no lo logro no se por que tienes ese afán de hacer que vuele en escoba.

-El mismo que tú tienes por que entreguemos los deberes perfectos.

-Si no te gusta ser organizado, no es mi culpa Ronald Weasley.

-Pues no me gusta que me estén todo el tiempo diciendo que es lo que debo hacer.

…..

Harry veía las peleas y discusiones de sus amigos como algo común entre ellos siempre intentaba detenerlos, pero en este caso se encontraba bastante cómodo allí sentado para intentarse levantar, así que se dejo caer nuevamente y observó nuevamente el cielo. Un agradable aroma a hierba sondaba el ambiente con la brisa en su cara y mezclado le llegaba otro muy especial que lo hacía ponerse nervioso y un poco inquieto, era el mismo aroma que le había dejado en la mano el perfume de Ginny, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

Giró un poco la cabeza y vio unas delgadas y blancas piernas a su lado decidió seguir el contorno de esas hasta que se perdieron en una falda azul con pequeñas flores, unos delgados brazos estaban cruzados más arriba, rodeándolas, decidió ver que camino llevaban y lo llevaron hasta los finos y desnudos hombros en los que se apoyaba una melena roja y brillante, una cara que tenía una fina naricilla llena de pecas y unos ojos de un azul cielo hermosos se concentraban en algún punto del paisaje.

Giró la cabeza para ver si podía divisar lo que esos ojos admiraban, volvió a ponerse apoyado sobre sus codos y se fijo que Hermione y Ron seguían discutiendo, ambos con los rostros rojos y se gritaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-Cuando dejarán de pelear y se darán cuenta –sonó una voz dulce con un suspiro al lado suyo.

-Ellos nunca dejarán de pelear, pero de ¿Qué se tienen que dar cuenta?

-De verdad no lo notas Harry, tu por que crees que discuten tanto.

No quería pensar nada malo de su amigo Ron, parecía que estaba detrás de su amiga Hermione, eran tan diferentes, como el blanco y el negro, no podía haber ningún tipo de atracción.

-Es que lo veo tan imposible… que no se… es… surrealista.

-Recuerda que los polos opuestos se atraen –clavando la azul miraza en los ojos del muchacho.

Nervioso, Harry bajó la mirada, por que se había puesto tan nervioso, no entendía lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera con Cho Chang había sentido tales emociones.

-Veo que Ron no te ha contado nada verdad –dijo nuevamente con una dulce voz perdiendo la vista en el infinito.

-Que tenía que contarme, veo que las vacaciones le han ido muy bien, hemos tenido buenos ratos, hasta se alegró de que le dejara mi escoba.

-No…, por lo que me dices, no te ha contado nada.

-¿Qué tenía que contarle, ¿Qué secreto estaba guardando su mejor amigo?

-No, te ha contado nada, ni lo de San Mugo.

-¡Eso!… bueno, eso algo se por Hermione.

-Entonces sabes del beso.

-¡¿Beso!

-Mejor me callo- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja.

-Lo siento chiquilla demasiado tarde, ¿Qué pasó en San Mugo que no me puede contar mi mejor amigo y que tu si sabes?

-Bueno lo que se no lo se por ellos simplemente Hermione me ha hecho algunos comentarios, digamos que llegué en el momento equivocado.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas Ginny, quiero saber que paso y por que Hermione estaba en San Mugo.

-Bueno, la historia es complicada además lo que se es lo que observé, nadie ni siquiera mis padres saben que pasó.

-No importa, son mis amigos y me preocupan los dos quiero saber que es lo que ocurre, desde que estoy aquí los he visto muy raros y necesito saber que es lo que pasa.

-Suficiente Ron yo me voy –le dio algo que pareció una bofetada y con lagrimas en los ojos se alejo del sitio dejando la escoba en el suelo.

Ron se acercó donde estaban su hermana y Harry ella al verlos acercarse le dijo a Harry.

-Esta noche junto al roble del jardín. –le guiñó un ojo y fue directa a su hermano.

-Ahora si que la hiciste buena Ronald Bilius Weasley –lanzándole una mirada furtiva y corriendo a buscar a Hermione.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry dando bufidos con la cara roja, y si no se equivocaba había algo que parecía el trazo de una mano en su mejilla.

-Estoy harto de sus arranques de histeria.

-¿te abofeteó-dijo Harry señalando el sitio donde se marcaba la mano de su amiga.

-Si no se por que, solo la quería ayudar, como siempre, seguro que ahora le esta contando a su Viky, lo que ha pasado, y seguro que con Viky si quiere aprender a volar.

-Su ¿Viky? No estarás hablando de Krum o si.

-De quien mas va a ser Harry, por favor si fui un idiota al creer que algún día ella me haría caso.

-Pero Ron, no te entiendo Hermione es nuestra amiga, nuestro diccionario, no entiendo lo que les esta pasando.

-Ni lo entenderás Harry

-No entenderé nada si no me cuentas

-No tengo ganas de hablar de esto Harry, jugamos a una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Harry se dedicó a asentir y hacer la voluntad de su amigo, decidió por un momento seguir el consejo que le había hecho Yago, vio que curiosamente, funcionaba, en cuanto menos repuestas buscaba mas encontraba.

Nunca había visto a su amigo jugar tan mal, habían hecho tres partidas y las tres las había perdido, cualquier intento que hacía Harry para ponerle las cosas más fáciles, el las rehusaba, simplemente tenía su cabeza en otro sitio.

-Por que no me cuentas lo que ocurrido Ron.

-Pe, pe pero si tu lo has visto, me abofeteó, por una simple escoba.

-Sabes que no solo ha sido la simple escoba y que hay mas detrás de todo esto, por que había ido Hermione a San Mugo, y ¿Qué paso alli?

El rostro de su amigo palideció por momentos, después bajó la cabeza, tomando aire para empezar a hablar, algo empezo a picotear la ventana, y en ese instante unos pasos precipitado corrian escalera abajo.

Una hermosa águila calva se posaba en la ventana que daba a la cocina, su sola presencia hizo, soltar un graznido a Pig, Hedwig y Errol, cuya jaula quedaba cerca de la ventana.

Vio que Ginny se acercaba al animal y le desprendía un pergamino de la pata.

-De ¿Quién es ese animal? Le pregunto Harry acercándose a la pelirroja.

-De Yago –Se apresuró a contestar Ron con una voz fría y de desprecio.

Ginny sin responder le envió una mirada fulminante a su hermano, se acerco a su madre y le comentó algo.

-Pues no si diga más, ¡¡Harry, Ron! Vengan a cenar las chicas tomarán la cena arriba.

La cena transcurrió sin mas, acontecimientos, Ron jugaba con unas zanahorias en su plato con la cabeza gacha, el único momento que levantó la cabeza fue para comprobar que su hermana había bajado una bandeja con dos platos uno de ellos ni siquiera lo habían tocado, por lo visto Hermione tenía las mismas ganas de comer que su amigo.

-Vamos, Ron no te preocupes y sube a acostarte seguro que mañana esta mas tranquila –fueron las únicas palabras de la señora Weasley.

Los muchachos se levantaron de la mesa y con un silencio sepulcral, empezaron a subir las escaleras, algo se escuchaba en la cocina al parecer alguien acababa de llegar, Harry disminuyó el paso para ver si podía averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¿Donde están Molly? –Una vos preocupada sonó abajo.

-En la habitación de Ginny

-Déjame subir a hablar con ellas.

-De verdad crees que te abrirán.

-La lechuza que recibí parece que eso quería.

-Sube entonces –se limitó a decir la Señora Weasley.

Unos pasos apurados se empezaron a escuchar ron seguía sin moverse del rellano de la escalera. En cuanto su mirada y la de Yago se encontraron al final de la escalera, justo al pasillo que daba la habitación de Ginny.

-No vas a entras –Con una voz severa y enfadada.

-Ron por favor no estamos en momentos de discusiones tontas, no crees que ya has hecho suficiente –intentó dialogar Yago pero de forma equivocada.

-¡HE DICHO QUE AQUÍ NO PASAS, Crees que puedes estar jugando con los sentimientos de la gente.

-Yo no he jugado con los sentimientos de nadie ron no te das cuenta trato de ser un amigo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí no entiendo nada? –dijo Harry pero pareció que ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

Entonces…

-Rictusempra, atacó ron con una velocidad imprevisible.

-Protego, Yago se había adelantado levantando la mano izquierda y sujetando el hechizo que le había lanzado Ron y arrojándolo al suelo donde ya solo era un poco de polvo.

-Déjame pasar Ron –repitió calmado

No supo que pasó después, Ron ciego de ira corrió hacia Yago con el puño en alto, listo para asestar un buen golpe, un hechizo paso de un lado al otro del pasillo, no se podía saber exactamente quien lo había lanzado lo único que había quedado es el puño de ron frente a la cara de Yago, sin embargo este no había perdido la calma se mantenía como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese instante cayeron el suelo desmayados.

-Harry llevate a Ron yo me encargo de Yago, Hermione había aparecido tras la puerta.

Con un movimiento de varita levito ambos cuerpos el de Yago se dirigió hacia la Habitación de Ginny y el de Ron se quedo flotando a un costado de Harry.

-Cuando lo hayas dejado en su cama, baja, creo que es el momento de que sepas lo que pasa. Dijo Hermione.

-Sabes lo que acaban de hacer ustedes dos verdad… Se apresuró a decir Harry –habían roto la ley para el moderado uso de la magia en menores, sus dos amigos pueden ser expulsados


	5. CONFESIONES Y EXPLICACIONES

CAP. V

Confesiones y Explicaciones.

Al Fondo del pasillo miró como Ginny había observado toda la escena, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se aparto para que pasara el inerte cuerpo de Yago.

Harry subió a Ron si decir más, lo dejó tendido en su cama, su rostro todavía mostraba ira pero se veía mas relajado, tendría que hablar con el muy seriamente, se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió por el estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación de Ginny. Al llegar a la ajada puerta que tenía una pequeña florecilla rosa dibujada con sus iniciales en el mismo color, se armo de valor y tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa Harry –dijo con una voz apagada y un nudo en la garganta.

-¿alguien me puede explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar? –molesto se apresuró a decir, claro había visto a su amiguen una pelea y a su otra amiga lanzando un hechizo contra el.

-Harry quieres sentarte, te lo explicaremos –allí estaba su amiga, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se acerco al pie de la cama donde se encontraba Yago sacó su varita y apuntándolo a la cara dijo Enervarte.

Yago se despertó se incorporó poniendo los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y agitando la cabeza se limitó a decir, "que no quería que todo llegara a este punto"

-Bueno ya que estamos todos los presentes será mejor que te diga lo que pasó en San Mugo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza se sentó en una silla intentando poner atención mientras Hermione y Ginny AYUDABAN A Yago A sentarse sobre la cama y le ofrecían un poco de agua.

El cuarto de Ginny tenía una mesa colocada justo debajo de la ventana, llena de pergaminos, plumas de distintos tamaños y tintas de distintos colores, una cama muy grande con doseles cubiertas con unas mantas color vino. Un par de sillas y muchos posters llenos de dibujos y anotaciones.

-Harry, como te había dicho antes solo Ron sabía que estaba en San Mugo y … por lo consiguiente no quería que nadie se enterara, solo mis padres iban a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Yo… en cambio –dijo Ginny apresuradamente-seguí a Ron por que no sabía donde se quedaba tantas noches y por que salía por la chimenea tanto, algo tramaba hasta que los descubrí el por que-Harry observó que se sonrojaba al decir estas ultimas palabras.

-Estuve leyendo sobre maldiciones y todo me preocupe en sobremanera, le escribí muy seguido a Víctor, ya que seguramente el podría tener algo que me ayudara a descubrir lo que me habían lanzado en el ministerio.

-¡Claro, ahora entiendo! Y Ron al ver que te escribías con el se enfado ¿no es así?

-No, por que nunca llegaba a ver cuando le escribía las cartas, bueno si alguna llegó a ver pero no le dio importancia, solo sus quejas habituales, ya lo conoces.

-Entonces que fue lo que pasó en San Mugo.

Al decir estas palabras notó que su amiga se sonrojaba, en ese preciso instante se le acercaba Yago y le ponía una mano en el hombro, tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar.

-Creo que en lo demás me puedo considerar culpable, yo me encontraba en la cortina de al lado, ron apenas y me veía solo cuando dormía, acababa de tener una pequeña pelea con un colacuerno y digamos que no salí muy bien parado, pero no hablemos de mis cosas, lo único que recuerdo es que Hermione siempre estaba, enfrascada en algún libro, solo cuando estaba Ron sacaba la cara de esos libros, la demás parte del tiempo estaba detrás de las cortinas y no la podía ver a veces hablábamos pero eran comentarios absurdos, sobre la comida, el clima o cualquier cosa, se quedaba callada como una tumba cuando Charlie me venía a ver.

-Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Ron y con Hermione –dando un fuerte bufido interrumpió Harry.

-Mas de lo que crees, Ron venía a verme diario me traía libros nuevos y se pasaba la tarde conmigo, mientras el estaba nunca me dejaba sola y eso me hacía sentir… especial por decirlo de alguna manera, hasta la noche del alta.

-¿noche del alta?

-si Harry la noche anterior a que le dieran el alta, le contestó Ginny-mi hermano se había estado muy nervioso ese día así que decidí espiarlo y bueno, digamos que… no esperaba ver lo que vi.

-¿Que pasó?

-No lo se con exactitud –dijo bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza. –todo pasó muy rápido, ese día había sido de verdad duro, había hablado mucho con mi compañero de habitación al que por alguna razón no me dejaba verle la cara decía que estaba muy mal herido y que resultaba un poco impresionante su estado, en el momento en el que se me ocurría espiar por la cortina, llegó Ron.

-En cuanto llegó lo único que hice fue mirarle a los ojos, el por su parte se acercó mucho a mi, cada vez mas, sentíamos nuestra respiración muy cerca una de la otra, el corazón iba a mil por hora, no sabía si gritar y salir corriendo o quedarme allí hundida el abrazo que me daba, y bueno solo después pasó. Nos fundimos los dos en un beso mágico, algo que no había sentido nunca, algo corrió de un lado a otro de mi cuerpo, soltando una energía descontrolada que me arrastraba a besarlo con más pasión hasta que… -había enmudecido parecía que a partir de ese punto no sabía que le pasaba.

-Traspasé la cortina-dijo Yago-observaba a la pareja que se estaba besando frente a mi sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, un haz de luz azul los atravesaba a ambos por el pecho, en ese instante no sabía que hacer hasta que escuche un grito al otro lado del pasillo.

-Era Yo dijo Ginny-me asuste mucho al ver el efecto que pasaba cuando mi hermano besó a Hermione. Fue cuando Yago los separó y ambos cayeron inconscientes, al día siguiente mi hermano no recordaba nada,… solo la cara de Yago frente a el en el momento en el que lo separaba de Hermione.

-Pero todo esto es muy raro, no creen, Ron besa a Hermione, todo esto es tan confuso.

-Así son las cosas Harry, no todos las comprendemos ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos, Ron y Hermione Hicieron Magia sin permiso y por lo tanto pueden ser expulsados.

No había acabado de decir estas palabras cuando una lechuza pasó volando la habitación y se posó a un lado de Hermione. Ella al reconocer el sobre supo de que se trataba, no pudo contener unas lágrimas que le rodaban por los ojos.

-Será mejor que lo abras-le animó Ginny abrazándola –si hay que ver malas noticias será mejor que sean lo antes posible.

Hermione, se limito a romper el sello del ministerio de magia saco el trozo de pergamino y se puso de pie para leerlo en voz alta.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Nos han informado de que usted esta noche a las 21:46 horas se ha registrado un encantamiento Desmaius contra un semejante._

_Al considerarse esta acción como una acción protectora contra otro hechizo que le habían lanzado, además de estar próxima a cumplir su mayoría de edad, y acogiéndose al decreto de el uso de magia en menores por motivos de protección ante una situación peligrosa, se hará caso omiso de la petición de expulsarla del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, así como de destruir su varita, no obstante quiero que sepa, lo grave que es hacer magia sin el permiso oficial, así que también queremos que tome esta carta como un aviso ya que su extraordinario expediente académico , no podrá quitarle la sanción que corresponderá si vuelve a romper esta norma._

_Reciba un cordial Saludo _

_Atentamente_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Oficina Contra el Uso_

_Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio su amiga se dejó caer en la cama tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-No puede ser que esto me este pasando a mi…

-Tranquila Mione, tarde o temprano todos pasaremos por lo mismo, si no es de una forma será de otra.

-Si… pero por que ahora, por que yo , por que Ron, no entiendo nada.

-Mione… esto es algo que no lo encontrarás escrito en ningún lado simplemente es ley de vida y depende de ti que sea como era todo antes, no puedes cambiar nada y lo sabes.

-Podría, usar el giratiempo.

-¿y que conseguirías con eso, ¿de verdad piensas que vas a cambiar algo, las cosas están destinadas de alguna manera, no seas necia y abre tu corazón –con estas palabras Yago se había levantado, le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione y otro Ginny recordándoles que no se preocuparan, que volvería pronto.

-Harry, cuida de ellas, ahora más que nada necesitan a alguien a su lado, no las abandones.

Harry se limitó a asentir, tratando de comprender las palabras de Yago, no sabía por que pero, le transmitían una seguridad que solo el mismo Dumbledore podría ofrecerle.

Sin decir más Salio de la habitación dejándoles solos y en silencio.

-Hermione… yo… no se que decir.

-Déjala que piense Harry.

Hermione estaba con la vista fija en la ventana acariciando a su patizambo gato Crookshanks.

-Todavía tengo muchas dudas, no se por que Ron le dijo a Yago que había causado daño.

-Vamos fuera, dejémosla sola, tiene muchas cosas que pensar, te diré el resto de la historia.

-Veo que lo de vernos junto al árbol, se pospondrá ¿no?

-No sabía que todo esto tomaría este rumbo será mejor que hablemos aquí.

Lo tomó de la mano (sintió una agradable sensación de calor como cuando estas en la cama en una fría noche), salieron de la habitación, trataba de mirar a otro lado, sentía que la cara le ardía profundamente, ¿pero por que se sentía así? Cada vez las cosas eran mas y mas confusas. Ella se apoyo contra la pared y con la mirada hacia abajo empezó a hablar.

-Yago llegó a nuestras vidas desde esa noche en San Mugo, además de ser amigo de Charlie, Hermione y el habían hecho buenas migas, te gustaría saber que aunque no lo parece el fue el que le puso el pendiente en el ombligo a ella, ¡ya sabrás como se puso Ron con todo el asunto, incluso Fred y George no querían que estuviera cerca por que pensaban que era muy mala influencia, de hecho pensaban que cuando estaba en mi habitación sola,… a veces… llorando, era por el por que dicen que a el le gusta Hermione y se piensan que a mi me gusta el pero que no me hace caso y eso me hace ponerme triste, pero no es así es solo lo que ven, ninguno sabe lo que siento.

-Pero Ginny, por quien lloras entonces.

-Ni, yo misma lo se, simplemente me siento triste y lloro, Yago dice que algún día encontrare el motivo. Que tengo que buscar en mi interior.

La pelirroja había levantado la cabeza, havia clavado su azul mira en los ojos del muchacho que tenía enfrente, la mirada mostraba tristeza y deseos inmensos de decir las cosas.

-Dime Ginny ¿te puedo ayudar? No me gusta ver en tu cara esa tristeza.

-No Harry será mejor que pase con Hermione, en estos momentos me necesita más.

Sin decir más la pelirroja se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, abriendo la puerta y antes de entrar, volver a mirar a ese muchacho que había dejado allí con mas dudas de las que tenía dentro de la cabeza, esperando poderle explicar algún día que era lo que sucedía en su interior.

Harry se dirigió camino a la escalera y solo giró la cabeza al escuchar la puerta de las chicas cerrarse, no comprendía lo que pasaba en su interior, por que tenía esas sensaciones calidas por todo el cuerpo, esos nervios por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, sería que… no, no podía ser.

Al llegar a su habitación, vio que Ron se había levantado del hechizo lanzado por Hermione, en la mesa de noche había una carta con el sello del Ministerio de Magia, se vio tentado a leerla, pero sería mejor esperar a que su amigo le cuente lo ocurrido.

San decir más se puso el Pijama y se acostó, no quería pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido.


	6. EL JUICIO

CAP. VI

El Juicio.

Harry se vio de pie en un gran descampado, alguien le advertía que tuviera cuidado, de pronto sintió como algo se separaba de el, no tenía forma alguna, hasta que formo una silueta, similar a una sombra, esta envainaba en una mano una espada y en la otra un pequeño puñal, nervioso giró la cabeza a ambos lados dándose cuenta de que también iba armado, cuando menos lo esperaba la sombra ya estaba atacando, y sin saber como dio un leve giro del torso, logrando eludir la envestida, trató de golpearlo con la espada, pero este fue mas rápido y logró asestarle un fuerte golpe en las costillas, sin embargo el arma no le causaba ningún daño simplemente lo golpeaba, tratando de ponerse en pie este volvía a atacar, faltaron solo unos centímetros antes de que la espada diera de lleno sobre su cabeza, había levantado sin saber por que el puñal, para detener el ataque.

La sombra se alejó con un ágil salto dejando un espacio considerable entre ambos, se incorporó con dificultad, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, la sombra, había levantado la mano izquierda y murmurado unas palabras, una gran llamarada de fuego salía por su palma, algo verde lo había empujado hacia un lado recibiendo el impacto de las llamas de lleno, al tratar de levantar la vista, para ver quien lo había salvado, abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo al lado de la cama.

-Harry, Harry, despierta, tienes otra pesadilla-con voz cortada y preocupada.

Su amigo estaba allí, de pie, asustado por los gritos y las palabras que decía en sus sueños, no dudó más y lo despertó, creyó que era lo mejor.

Harry se incorporó sin decir nada espera que la cicatriz de la frente le ardiera, pero no era así, simplemente estaba bañado en sudor y un dolor en el costado no lo dejaba respirar bien, se levantó la camisa para ver de que se trataba y descubrió sendo moretón justo donde la espada lo había golpeado.

Miró a su amigo quien se quedó sorprendido con la herida del muchacho.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? Dijo Ron

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mi.

-Otra pesadilla de quien tu sabes

-Ojalá, creo que yo era Voldemort, y… estaba peleando contra alguien, y algo me salvaba de que muriera quemado por unas llamas lanzadas por el enemigo. –no pudo evitar mirar la cara que ponía su amigo al escuchar ese nombre.

-No es un sueño muy común Harry, crees que quien - tu – sabes te este utilizando de nuevo.

-Cuando vas a llamarlo por su nombre ron por favor me has ayudado a enfrentarme a el y sabes de donde es débil.

-Pero nunca me he enfrentado a el cara a cara el día que lo haga y viva para contarlo, podré plantearme el decir su nombre, así que por favor en mi presencia evítalo.

-Ron seis años de amistad no te dicen nada.

-Bueno a quien atacaba esta vez tu – sabes - quien

-No… esta vez el no atacaba, si no el atacado, además mi cicatriz… no me duele, siempre duele cuando el tiene algún sentimiento y contacta conmigo –añadió tratando de incorporarse.

-es demasiado raro tendríamos que hablarlo con alguien.

-Y… ¿si le escribo una carta a Dumbledore?

-Estará muy preocupado con sus asuntos y los de la Orden Harry.

-Si pero sería mejor decirle lo que me esta pasando antes de que tenga perores consecuencias, recuerda el departamento de misterios.

-Tienes razón Harry.

Se apresuró a coger un trozo de pergamino y escribió una pequeña carta.

_Querido profesor Dumbledore:_

_Esta noche he vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, pero no era un sueño como los demás que he tenido, la única diferencia a otros sueños es que mi cicatriz no me ardía pero era todo muy real de hecho recuerdo que en el sueño recibía un golpe y amanecí con dolor en dicha parte, dígame profesor ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero que pase lo que pasó en el departamento de misterios._

_Atentamente_

_Harry J Potter_

Selló la carta y bajó las escaleras, se dio cuenta de le hora que era al ver el reloj en la cocina de los Weasleys era casi medio día como podía haber dormido tanto sin darse cuenta, sacó a Hedwig de la jaula y le ató la carta a la pata.

-Es para el profesor Dumbledore, y es muy urgente date prisa.

El ave le dio unos picotazos cariñosos en la mano y salió volando, Harry la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, fue entonces cuando recordó algo.

-¿Don de han ido los demás?

-Al Callejón Diagon-dijo Ron con una voz pesada.

-Y… por que no fuiste con ellos, por que no me despertaron.

-Por que yo estoy suspendido temporalmente de la escuela, y tu carta todavía no ha llegado.

-Entonces…

-Solo te llegó esto, Dijo mientras le daba un trozo de pergamino con la mano temblorosa.

-Es del ministerio-añadió su amigo.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Nos han informado, fuentes fidedignas al departamento, que usted vio a su amigo Ronald Weasley actuar de forma imprudente incumpliendo así la ley del moderado uso de la magia en menores de edad. _

_Así por los hechos recibidos su compañero queda suspendido indefinidamente del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, y así también está citado ente el tribunal para que su varita sea destruida._

_Sin embargo por otra parte, fuentes aun más fidedignas nos indican que su compañero estaba bajo la maldición imperius y que no era consciente de sus acciones, por lo consecuente y como únicos testigos, usted y la señorita Granger están citados el día 10 de agosto a las 17:00 a una comparecencia de los hechos._

_Lo Saluda Cordialmente_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Oficina Contra el Uso_

_Indebido de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

-¿Maldición Imperius, Ron que es todo esto.

-Anoche, encontré esta otra carta junto a mi mesa.

Era una carta de Yago, reconocería esa forma de escribir tan pulcra que empleaba, simplemente decía que no se preocupara que se dedicara a aceptar todos los cargos y le relataba un breve resumen de lo que tenía que decir.

-¿pero Ron y si usan veritaserum?

-Ya lo ha pensado Yago y cree que es poco probable además, por lo del incidente del departamento de misterios, ahora los que nos encontrábamos allí tenemos una mayor credibilidad en lo que a estas cosas se refieren.

-Bueno Ron pero eso no explica, por que no nos llevaron al Callejón Diagon.

-Bueno… creo que Hermione esta arriba en la habitación de mi hermana. Al parecer vendrán a buscarnos para llevarme el juicio.

-Será mejor que estudies bien lo que te recomiendan, no estamos para permitirnos equivocaciones.

-Yago, después de todo lo que hice, ¿Por qué acepta ayudarme?

-Por que sabe que quieres a tu hermana y a Hermione y no quieres que sufran ningún daño, por eso, el protege a quien protegen a lo que el quiere, Charlie había salido de entre las sombras de la sala, hacia la cocina.

-Cha… Charlie, que haces aquí. –Mirándolo con su cara de asustado

-Estoy aquí para llevarte al ministerio, mama y papa están muy molestos por lo ocurrido, además creo que hay alguien por allí que merece una disculpa.

-Pero si ella me abofeteó… y yo no le hice nada.

-¿Y que con eso? El maldito orgullo Weasley además, si vas perder a tu mejor amiga por una simple discusión, adelante, solo quiero que sepas que me pidió que mañana la llevara a Londres para que fuera con sus padres.

-¿No se ira de aquí verdad?

-Y si la dejas ir probablemente nunca regrese.

Estas ultimas palabras dejaron a Ron completamente petrificado, su rostro se quedó blanco por completo, las palabras de consejo de un hermano mayor, habían entrado en lo mas profundo de su amigo.

Dio una fuerte bocanada de aire, como si así se tragara su orgullo por completo, levanto la barbilla y se dirigió a las escaleras con paso firme y decidido, al llegar al primer escalón giro sobre su propio eje acercándose a Harry.

-¿m m me acompañas?

-Solo hasta la entrada de la puerta, se limito a decir.

-Mejor búscala, bajo el viejo roble añadió Charlie. –no te preocupes de hecho yo tengo que hablar con Harry unas cosas.

Ron fue directo hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, al desparecer por la puerta, Charlie se acercó a Harry y le presionó las costillas , justo donde le había quedado ese moretón del sueño.

-¡¡AY! CON CUIDADO

-Curioso-dándole un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia viscosa color violeta.

-Te aliviará el dolor y desaparecerá el morado tranquilo.

-Dudo un momento, pero al final lo destapó y bebió un apequeña cantidad, sorprendente pero el dolor que sentía en el costado cuando respiraba parecía desaparecer paulatinamente.

Dando grandes zancadas, el muchacho pelirrojo se acercaba bufando, con un sudor frío que le recorría la frente, cuando llegó vio a la chica castaña, como siempre hundida en algún fascinante libro, el sol le daba justo en la cabeza haciendo aparecer pequeños destellos dorados, había una lechuza dormida en su cabeza, una que era muy pequeña, llamada Pig, y a su lado dormido también, un gato color canela, llevaba puesta una falda de cuadros escoceses roja y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba resaltar sus jóvenes curvas.

Temeroso de romper la escena viendo esta lo más fijamente posible para gravarla en su mente, ya que podría ser la última vez que viera a esa persona, así tan indefensa, tan ajena a todo, tan… hermosa.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar al costado del árbol, apoyando una mano en el, como para darse valor, bajó la mirada hasta la chica, observó que en el libro había varias manchas de humedad al parecer dejadas por lágrimas recientes, se conmovió en sobremanera.

-Ho, hola-Dijo

La chica dio un salto de sorpresa, se limpió la cara con el brazo.

-Hola, dijo rápida y fríamente.

-Me gustaría… hablar.

-¿De que, si se puede saber, no ves que estoy ocupada, además, tengo que terminar una redacción de runas antiguas y necesito leer este libro no podría ser después.

-En un libro de Historia de la Magia no creo que vengan muchas soluciones de runas antiguas, no crees y si lo que quieres es leer, yo empezaría por poner el libro del revés.

-Perdone usted su majestad Weasley, no sabía que el triunfo en los deportes también se daba en perspicacia, con un tono sarcástico.

-Sino quieres verme o hablar simplemente dilo, y me largaré. Dijo ron con un tono furioso.

-Pero si eres tú el que se acerco hasta aquí. Terció la chica

-Si pero por que trataba de disculparme, pero veo que no necesitas mis disculpas.

-Pues a lo mejor es a ti a quien no necesito.

El muchacho pelirrojo se quedó con la boca abierta, como si de pronto hubiera enmudecido trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces simplemente bajo la cabeza, cayó de rodillas con sus puños cerrados fuertemente sobre estas.

-Perdón, dijo en lo que pareció casi un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho? Dijo la chica poniendo los dedos en la barbilla del muchacho levantándole la cara, misma que antes ardía de ira ahora estaba llena de lágrimas.

-Que me perdones que es sido un estúpido, que no quiero perderte y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, no quiero dejar Howarts y… quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado. –esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, pero la chica al parecer lo escucho perfectamente, empezando a dibujar una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-No crees que pides muchas cosas, dijo la muchacha, ladeando la cabeza y dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo con que me perdones me basta, por ahora –esto último quedó para el-que sepas que me equivoqué, nunca debí de haber hecho todo lo que hice, incluyendo lo de San Mugo, lo que pasa es que confundí las señales y…

La muchacha había puesto un dedo en la boca del chico para callarlo, era el turno de que ella, hablara pues sabía lo difícil que podía ser para el decir todas esas palabras sin caer en la desesperación, su cabeza como la de ella tenía que estar hecha un nudo, quería explicarle muchas cosas pero no sabía por cual empezar.

-Yo también tengo que disculparme, añadió la chica con una mirada triste –también he cometido errores, nunca debí pegarte, ni ocultarte nada… lo de San Mugo fue algo más que un beso el que me diste, sin querer me liberaste de una maldición, pues en todo este tiempo que habían tratado de ver que hechizo me había golpeado, había sido solo una atadura, un hechizo que no permite a las personas amar, así que se puede decir que me salvaste, que me diste capacidad para querer a los demás. ¿Además Señor Weasley, desde cuando alguna vez hemos coincidido con algo? –esto último con un tono entre burlón y serio.

El pelirrojo embobado por la confesión de la chica que tenía delante acababa de decir, abrió los ojos asombrado y sin darse cuenta se sonrojó mas que nunca en la vida, no pudiendo levantar la cara.

-Entenderé si quieres quedarte con Krum o con Yago, simplemente que si es este el que eliges trata de no hacerle daño a mi hermana, pues a ella también le gusta. –Dijo entrecortadamente

-Se puede saber ¿que te hace pensar que quiero estar con alguno de ellos, dijo levantando la mirada al cielo-de hecho ¿que te hace pensar que quiero estar con alguien-Además Ginny, no creo que este por Yago, lo quiere como a un Hermano. Y… añadió –a ella le agrada… alguien más.

-No, no se la forma de actuar… por lo nerviosa que te pones cuando Yago viene o lo contenta cuando recibes carta de Bulgaria, además últimamente desde que conocimos a Yago cuando llegó con Charlie, tu has cambiado mucho… primero lo del pendiente en el ombligo, después cada día más guapa y mejor arreglada. –Ginny con ¿Quién?

-Eso ni yo lo sé, deja a tu hermana tranquila, cuando lo sepa te lo diré -y acerca de tu pregunta toda chica puede ser un poco coqueta, además ¿tú que sabes para quien me vestía?

-Para Yago obviamente-se apresuró a contestar el pelirrojo, sus orejas estaban al rojo vivo y estaba muy mareado.

-Y no te paraste a pensar que era por que yo quería, o… por Harry, si eso es… Harry, sabes me encanta, muero por el…. Burlandose y haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos.

-¿Hermione… estas de broma verdad? –dijo con la voz cortada como apunto de llorar…

-Mira, Ron, Yago para nosotras no es más que un amigo, quiere a toda la gente por igual, el mismo nos ha confesado de que nunca quiere enamorarse por que ha perdido a mucha gente, y que su destino no es el de tener pareja… y Bueno con Viktor, solo somos amigos, una amistad como la que tengo con Harry, claro que la de el es por correspondencia, además siempre me ha escuchado todos mis problemas, es como decirlo… -tomo una gran bocana da aire-como un diario personal, pero el problema es que no me ha dejado de pedir que valla a visitarlo a Bulgaria, pero me he negado de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?

-Por que prefiero estar con ustedes, son mis amigos y lo que más quiero

-Y… ¿conmigo que pasa?

-Bueno… lo nuestro es una "amistad" muy pura, pero recuerda que digo por el momento, además, mira la hora, se apresuró a decir la castaña –tenemos que ir para arreglarnos para el juicio, no te preocupes ron quedas disculpado de todos los cargos de los que te he acusado.

Amistad… ¿había dicho amistad? –el muchacho sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos

Y así después le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que pasó rozando levemente sus labios después, salió corriendo hacia la casa balanceando esa melena a los rayos del sol.

Ron se quedó allí sentado contemplando como desaparecía la chica, con los dedos rozándole los labios, sintiendo ese beso que acababa de recibir y recordando las palabras "por el momento" a lo mejor querían decir de que no había nada destinado, pero una pequeña posibilidad si tenía.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, se encaminó hacia la casa, con el pecho hinchado y la frente en alto, dispuesto a ganar el juicio y regresar a Howarts a esperar a que ocurriera lo que pensaba que tenía que ocurrir.

Al entrar en la casa la escena era muy diferente a lo que había dejado, Harry y Charlie, que hasta este momento estaban enfrascados en una charla sobre escobas y Quiddich, al verlo entrar no lograron reprimir una risa tonta.

-¿Qué le diste Ron? Le dijo Harry

-Es el magnetismo animal de los Weasley, Con un tono serio y bromista al mismo tiempo. –añadió rápidamente Charlie.

-¡No les importa! Y con eso se fue hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás

Solo alcanzó a escuchar las carcajadas de su amigo y su hermano, no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo mal que lo había pasado.

-Entonces al parecer Hermione, por fin perdonó a Ron. -Dijo Harry dejándose caer ene. Viejo sofá.

-Si pero por la manera en que tarareaba, hacía ver que estaba feliz por algo. –haciendo ademanes de besos y abrazos, Harry no pudo evitar nuevamente estallar en risas.

-Pero Ron no parecía muy seguro de querer hablar de ello.

-Déjalo puro orgullo, nunca aceptará que tubo que pedir disculpas por que le dieran una bofetada.

Nuevas risas invadieron el lugar, nunca Harry se había sentado a hablar con Charlie y se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de la diferencia de edad era un gran amigo.

-Y... bueno, me vas a contar como es que sabías que tenía un golpe en el costado.

-Por Yago, se limito a decir el chico.

-¿Cómo sabe Yago tantas cosas sobre mi y yo no se nada sobre el?

-Déjalo estar, es un chico muy extraño, ni yo mismo lo comprendo en muchas ocasiones, y eso que convivimos juntos un año entero en Rumania, era increíble como después de un par de días dominaba perfectamente el idioma, claro que para una persona que habla élfico cualquier idioma le resulta sencillo.

-¿Élfico? Pero ese idioma es muy complicado por lo que me contó Hermione, ni los mismos elfos lo ocupan.

-Solo entre ellos-añadió le chica castaña que acababa de entrar abrazando a su gato y dejándose caer en el sofá más próximo.

-Y bueno... nos contaras lo que pasó allí fuera ¿no? –apresuró Harry en cuanto la chica se sentó

-Y tu nos contarás la charla privada que tuvieron Ginny y tu-contestó sarcástica la chica.

-Bueno... yo... eh... no fue una charla más bien dicho solo me aclaró unas dudas, por lo de la ayer en la noche, ¿sabes?

-Sí, y yo me llamo, Incrédula Granger, los vi salir tomas dos de la mano.

-Simplemente tiraba de mi, me señalaba el camino para salir de la habitación … todo era muy confuso para mi.

-¿Y, por eso regresó con la respiración agitada?

-Pero si no dije nada, solo habló ella, mintió

-Aver, aver, aver, con mas calma que me estoy perdiendo, quieres decir que, ¡tu Harry Potter, intentas seducir a mi hermanita! ¡que te la llevas de inognito por toda la casa, donde sabes que están mis padres, ¡yo… a este… me lo cargo!

-No, Charlie, tranquilo… era solo una broma, para que me dejara en paz con contarle la charla que tube con Ron.

-Y como tú dices, soy el Incrédulo Weasley.

-No, de verdad que no tengo que ver nada con tu hermana, ella es... como mi hermana, como lo es Hermione, sería incapaz de hacerles nada malo, (pero sin embargo, me encantaba lo bien que estaban las dos, se habían desarrollado y sus curvas por un decir no eran del todo discretas y lo bien que olía Ginny siempre a flores frescas), de verdad Charlie tienes que creerme, solo me sacó de la habitación para decirme unas cosas que no quería que Hermione escuchara.

-Si como, te quiero pequeño cuatro ojos, carita rajada precioso –Imitando desagradablemente la voz de su hermana, pestañeando los ojos y poniendo ambas manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla.

-Una risa general se escucho entonces en el salón.

-Logré asustarlos verdad. –Riendo ambos jóvenes asintieron-pero aun así mi advertencia es muy clara Potter, si le haces algo malo a Ginny, te gustaría haber muerto en manos de quien – tu – sabes, sacando la varita y agitándola frente al muchacho que la miraba estupefacto

Harry notó que esas últimas palabras no eran una broma, que de hecho si Ron era celoso con su hermana, Charlie… no se podía esperar menos de el… ¡PEOR!

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Ron había entrado observando parte de la escena.

-Nada hermano, solo le estaba dando unos consejos a Harry.

-Con la varita desenfundada-señalando la susodicha y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si, sobre… que no se pasara con las chicas.

-¿Con que chicas? Charlie estas seguro que hablamos el mismo idioma.

-Por lo visto no hermanito dejémoslo que, con una en especial –se limitó a decir Charlie dejando zanjada, la incomoda charla, Hermione miraba a los tres chicos por turnos un poco asustada.

Ron por su parte, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry y este solo levanto una ceja y bajo la vista concentrándose en el nudo de sus zapatos.

Otra oleada de pensamientos extraños se concentraron en la cabeza de Ron Ginny, Harry, que demonios estaba pasando, sin darse cuenta se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza, solo Hermione parecía darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía

-Bueno, vamos ya al Ministerio, Ron tiene un juicio pendiente –Charlie echaba desde una pequeña maceta un puñado de polvos Flu al fuego que adquiría unas llamas color verde esmeralda. –Harry ve tu primero y Hermione tú después.

Y así lo hicieron, se pusieron por turnos dentro del cálido hogar

-¡Ministerio de Magia! –gritaban cada uno, después eran arrastrados por un remolino, en el que se divisaban varias chimeneas hasta que una luz al final de lo que podría ser un túnel los sacaba de un empujón, resbalando por el suelo de mármol.

Tras Harry casi inmediatamente salió Hermione, despedida por la chimenea, la ayudó a levantarse a y a apartarse rápido de ese camino por el que ahora salía Ron seguido de Charlie.

Harry logró ver que habían restaurado la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, ahora solo eran la de una pareja de brujos y un elfo domestico, que los miraba con asombro, se quedó viendo la fuente recordando que el año pasado fue allí donde el se batió en duelo pro primera vez con Voldemort habiendo sido salvado por Dumbledore.

El chico no pudo evitar una tremenda tristeza, sabía que en la novena planta se encontraba el departamento de misterios y que allí estaba una sala llena de gradas, con un velo que cubría un arco, allí era la última vez que había visto a su padrino con vida y se preguntaba, se aun podría escuchar las voces que salían del velo.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a este tipo de transporte-interrumpió mientras Hermione se llevaba las manos al estomago. Sacando a Harry del trance en el que estaba.

-No seas tan quejica –le contestó Ron risueño. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, después dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que si sus amigos discutían por esas tonterías, era señal de que lo suyo estaba arreglado y había quedado en el pasado.

Los cuatro llegaron a un control donde estaba un chico joven enfrascado en la lectura del Quisquilloso, bajó la revista los miró a los cuatro. –no me digan... Sr. Potter ¿ha vuelto usted a hacer un encantamiento patronus sin autorización verdad?

-No para tu fortuna, contestó el chico de gafas.

-Somos: Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley venimos a visita disciplinaria con en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia.

-El Burro por delante-dijo Hermione con su típica vocecilla de sabelotodo, Charlie se le pusieron rojas las orejas, una típica señal de molestia o temor de los Weasley.

-Varitas por favor-dijo el muchacho del mostrador, todos las entregaron. –Bueno veamos dos con centro de corazón de dragón, una de pluma de fénix y otra de pelo de unicornio.

De una bandejilla salieron cuatro placas con sus respectivos nombre y el asunto que los llevaba al ministerio, de la balanza había sacado cuatro trozos de pergamino y los había clavando en una pizarra con muchos otros.

-Adelante puedan pasar, bienvenidos al ministerio, tercera planta es a donde van.

Se acercaron a los ascensores, subieron en uno donde fueron solos. Pararon en la primera planta entraron unos cuantos aviones de papel con mensajes en ellos y salieron con ellos en la tercera tomando cada avioncito.

Con cada paso que daban la cara de su amigo se ponía mas verde.

-¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Hermione –es que se te ve un poco descompuesto.

-¿cómo estarías tu si supieras que te pueden echar del colegió? –dijo Harry corrigiendo su observación

La muchacha palideció al recordar la carta, era verdad como no podía recordar el por que estaba allí, que estúpida había sido, con calma vio que su amigo se restregaba las manos una con la otra, así que rápidamente, le tomó una de las manos y bajo el paso para dejar a Harry y a Charlie por delante.

Al mirarle a la cara a Ron se dio cuenta que las orejas de este estaban muy rojas.

-No te van a expulsan Ron, haremos todos, todo lo posible para que así sea.

-No lo sé Herm, no lo se, lo que hice estuvo muy mal fue un ataque de ira, ¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

-No eres imbécil Ron y lo sabes... espera un momento... ¿cómo me acabas de llamar?

-¿Herm-perdona si te ofendí, simplemente, no sé, digamos que me salió del alma.

-Me gusta

-De verdad, puedo llamarte así siempre.

-De momento solo en privado, y para serte sincera me gusta mas que Mione como me dice Yago, suena un poco felino.

Al parecer las palabras de la chica habían surtido efecto ahora el caminaba más erguido con la vista al frente, eso si, sin soltarle de la mano, aunque la cara del muchacho parecía ahora mas relajada, aunque sus orejas eran casi del color de su cabello algo que lo delataba pero, parecía que le gustaba la idea de compartir alguna cosa que solo ellos sabían.

Al llegar a una puerta Charlie se hizo a un lado dejando a Ron solo frente a ella.

-Yo hasta aquí puedo llegar de ahora en adelante esta en tus manos.

-Tranquilo Ron estamos contigo-y le apretó la mano con fuerza sujetando esta con las dos suyas.

-Si amigo, recuerda que ya pasé por esto y la verdad no es tan malo, poniendo firmemente su mano en uno de sus hombros.

Ron dio un bufido… cuando menos se lo esperó Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole al oído –Sal a ganar Rey Weasley.

Aspiró aire y abrió la puerta, dentro había un pasillo interminable, con muchos cubículos, de un lado a otro volaban aviones de papel encantados, los chicos tenían que ir sorteándolos para que no les dieran de lleno.

Vieron un pequeño cartel VISITAS DISCIPLINARIAS, señalando una puerta vieja con una gran aldaba de metal.

Entraron a algo que parecía un calabozo oscuro y húmedo apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, cuando los chicos llegaron al centro en el centro apareció un atril, y a los lados dos butacas.

-Ronald Weasley, se le acusa de haber infligido la ley de uso moderado de la magia en menores de edad, sin embargo las pruebas y los testigos aquí presentes Señor Potter, Señorita Granger un placer volver a verlos. Indicarán que dicha situación fue real y que usted lanzó el hechizo contra la Señorita Granger estando bajo la maldición Imperius.

Ron palideció así que a el no lo iban a juzgar, entonces a quién.

¡Traigan el culpable!

Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar un resquicio de luz en el salón, llevaban a un muchacho con el pelo largo muy delgado atado a de pies a cabeza solo quedaba libre sus ojos.

-Yago, dijo Hermione dando un grito ahogado, no tu no.

Harry sin embargo se quedó mudo no sabía que decir iba a dejar que Ron enviara a un nuevo amigo a Azcaban, no lo podría permitir, pero por otro lado, ron quedaría expulsado definitivamente de Howarts.

-Déjenle la boca libre que demuestre su culpabilidad, ahora hablaba la voz de una mujer, una voz que a los tres les hizo erizar hasta el último pelo. No podía ser era…

-Si Profesora Mc. Gonnagal, dijo la voz del carcelero.

-Quiere decirnos su nombre… completo.

-No puedo… contestó Yago.

-¡Dígalo… no haga que la pena sea mayor! ¿Sabe que le podemos dar tres años mas en Azcaban por negación?

Los tres chicos estaban estupefactos no habían visto así a Yago , parecía que lo habían golpeado con fuerza, seguramente para intentar capturarlo, pero parecía como si llevara semanas sin comer, Harry giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su amiga que ahora lloraba en silencio afrentando mucho los puños.

-Ahora, dígame Señor Weasley ¿Cómo se declara… culpable o inocente?

Ron transpiraba tensión, tenía una lucha del bien y el mal en la mirada-¿quién es este chico? –fue todo lo que dijo Ron.

Este chico como así so llama, se declaró culpable poco después de que nos enteráramos de los hechizos suyos y de la Señorita Granger.

-¿Qué hechizos?

-Señor Weasley, esta situación se nos puede ir de las manos, haga el favor de admitir que conoce a este personaje.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabemos su nombre por que van a condenar a alguien que no conocemos.

-Sabemos que es peligroso y eso nos es suficiente.

-¿Por qué es peligroso?

-Señor Weasley, este ser tiene una varita de hueso de dragón, que quemó la mano de uno de los aurores que logró capturarlo, además que buena persona, va por la calle cargando con esto… -señaló una mesa que estaba cerca.

En ella había una varita blanca como la luna, una espada larga y un poco curva cuya hoja era de un verde pálido y una empuñadura de fuerte cuero, a su lado un pequeño puñal, un carcaj y un pequeño arco.

-Será un viajero no cree, a lo mejor no habla nuestro idioma.

-Si no habla nuestro idioma, ¿Cómo conoce nuestros hechizos y hablo con nosotros ayer? –Hablaba ahora la voz de un hombre tembloroso.

-El Latín, contesto Hermione por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijo Señorita Granger? Le respondió el mago de voz temblorosa.

-El Latín es la raíz principal de toda la magia europea de ella se derivan los actuales idiomas, incluso me atrevo a decir que las únicas variantes son las lenguas antiguas de América, y los dialectos Orientales y Árabes.

-Veo que usted es muy inteligente Señorita Granger, la primara que recita la primera página de memoria de la "Historia de los primeros magos"

-Le dije que era lista Diggle.

-Señor Potter, tiene algo que decir.

Harry sintió que en un momento toda la responsabilidad caía sobre el, no sabía que hacer, miró a los ojos a Yago, estaba sin expresión como si se encontrara en otro mundo, de pronto comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo por la cicatriz y escucho esa voz…

-Déjalo Harry, ya estoy muerto, escaparé y seguiré en libertad, no me volverán a ver, tranquilo, la voz era calmada –no pensó Harry en su interior tratando de entablar conversación con la voz.

-Diré lo sucedido, se movió Harry hacia la mesa tomó la espada, el arco el carcaj y el puñal, no sabia por que pero todo eso le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Harry se aceró hacia el prisionero… de pronto, recordó que había olvidado algo, regresó a la mesa de pruebas y decidido fue a tomar la varita.

-¿NO LO HAGAS? Dijeron al unísono.

Demasiado tarde, Harry empuñaba la gran varita con fuerza entonces la apuntó hacia el muchacho liado en cadenas y murmuró algo en una lengua extraña.

Las cadenas desaparecieron y al chico se estiró. Todos en la salaveían con pánico a ese muchacho, lo alto y fibroso que era, no parecía tener fuerza pero sabían que tenía un gran poder.

-Gracias Harry, ahora si no te molesta… tomo la varita de la asustada y temblorosa mano de Harry.

Se sintió el chirriar de varias sillas, sus portadores se habían levantado probablemente con las varitas en ristre.

-Vestuarium, murmuró el joven un viento lo rodeó y como si nada llevaba puesto encima suyo unos pantalones vaqueros limpios, con una pequeña campana que le cubría casi todo el pie ahora con unas zapatillas de deporte, una camisa negra de manga corta y una capa color plata completaban su indumentaria.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, era el Yago que siempre había visto solo que todavía llevaba, esos horribles rasguños en la cara, Ron estaba estupefacto, el simple conjuro había hecho que el Wizegamot entero se pusiera nervioso si este chico decidía a atacar.

Sin embargo no hizo nada se aproximó a Harry que aun sostenía temblorosamente el resto de sus posesiones, con un toque de varita, el arco y el carcaj se convirtieron en un colgante para el cuello el pequeño puñal en el adorno de un anillo de plata que llevaba en la mano derecha, sin embargo, cuando puso su mano sobre la espada, esta brilló dejando destellos de luz verde por todo el sitio, en vez de blandirla temerosamente, la guardó en una funda que colgaba del cinturón.

-Lumós Solem, gritó yago, en ese instante una pequeña bola de fuego salió de su varita y empezó a ascender y hacerse más grande hasta que topó con el techo y esta alumbró cada rincón de la sala.

No lo podían creer…

Toda la orden del Fénix, Reunida al completo, El carcelero resultó ser Hagrid, y todos aplaudían fuertemente-Bienvenidos los cuatro…. Dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Los tres chicos, estaban estupefactos, todo parecía haber sido una mala broma, muy mala broma, Ron se dejó caer exhausto llevándose ambas manos a la frente y empezando a negar con la cabeza, Hermione intentaba tranquilizarlo pero Harry seguía allí de pie junto a Yago.

Felicidades a todos, han demostrado la entereza que se requiere para ser un miembro que, se puede ser capaz de dar hasta el último grado de vida para que no salga nadie dañado, se defendieron los unos a los otros, y mostraron la entereza de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

-Harry, no sabía que te arriesgarías a tomar la varita, pensé que usarías la tuya propia, dijo Moody sin quitarle el ojo mágico de encima.

-¿Qué, que tomé la varita de Yago? ….-Debería estar sin manos…

-Tranquilo Harry, no recuerdas que te dije que si no tenías buenas intenciones no la intentaras tocar, es magia muy antigua Harry, ni el mismo Voldemort se atrevería con ella.

-Bueno señor Weasley… dijo nuevamente Dumbledore, lo primero que hará cuando llegue a Howarts será cumplir castigo con el profesor Snape, y la profesora Mc Gonnagal le hará saber las decisiones que tomo, no crea que pasaremos por alto que hizo magia, fuera de lo permitido y sin razón aparente.

-Profesor si me permite, interrumpió Yago –no fue sin razón aparente, que no se da cuenta abre un poco más los ojos y ve lo que sucede.

Hermione estaba abrazando a Ron que se había desmoronado en el suelo, con una mano lo sujetaba mientras que con la otra le movía la cara de un lado a otro, diciéndole que todo había pasado que no se preocupara que solo era un castigo… -si pero con Snape…gemía el

-¿Quién es el quejica ahora ah rey Weasley decía la chica?

Lo ven profesores, si Ron no hubiera tenido un ataque de celos y me hubiera atacado, nunca habría vuelto a hablar con Hermione, los dos son muy orgullosos para aceptar que se equivocan, pero cuando uno tiene un problema el otro siempre esta allí para apoyarlo.

Una inusual alegría estaba por todos lados, al fondo había una mesa con varias fuentes llenas de comida. Harry recordó que apenas había desayunado y no dudo en correr hacia ella, lo malo es que todos lo detenían en el intento dándole la mano y saludando calurosamente, al final se escabulló y tomó una porción de empanada de calabaza.

Yago también se había acercado sirviéndose una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué?... -lo ves todo raro ¿no?

-Un poco, pero no se suponía que tenía que pasar por un juicio real.

-A mi no me mires, todo idea de Dumbledore, quería ver de que éramos capaces.

-Continúo sin entender.

-A mi me costo un poco, cuando salí de casa de los Weasley fui directo al ministerio, estaban apunto de enviar las lechuzas cuando llegue.

-Pero si llegaron lechuzas.

-Si pero con la versión que había contado, lo que no planeaba era que un grupo de aurores intentara detenerme por practicar una maldición imperdonable, intenté decirles que era un juego pero no era fácil disuadirlos, menos mal que Tronks estaba de guardia aquella noche.

-Entonces fue todo un montaje.

-Si y gracias a él Dumbledore aceptará unas peticiones que le hice.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa, Ron aún tenía cara de no creer lo que pasaba, Yago tubo que volver a contar la historia, solo que la adornó mas en la pelea que tubo con los aurores –Si yo tengo esta cara imagínense ellos, ja ja ja –reía mientras les decía los hechizo que los aurores utilizaron.

-Bueno Harry me gusta ver que te diviertes y que tienes nuevos amigos –El profesor con sus gafas de media luna y su plateada barba sonreía.

-Profesor Dumbledore –exclamó Harry,

-Quiero decir señor Potter, recibí su lechuza y he tomado una decisión.

-No ira a devolverme con los Dursleys.

-Eso, lo sabes bien ya no esta en mis manos, de hecho, yo hubiera preferido que te quedaras con ellos hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado, pero ya tienes dieciséis años, y no puedo velar por ti toda la vida.

-Pe pe Pero Profesor… mis sueños, no me duele… no entiendo.

-Todo llegará Harry –con una voz dulce –tendrás que tomar nuevas clases si quieres ser auror.

-Pero todavía no he recibido mi lechuza de Howarts-Ni nosotros, dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono.

Dumbledore agito su varita y unos sobres aparecieron en las manos de cada uno de los muchachos.

Todos abrieron su sobre un poco nerviosos, Hermione recibió además de sus excelentes notas en todos sus TIMOS, la larga lista de libros que le pedían para su extenso horario.

-Un desastroso en adivinación-grito Ron.

-Bueno no es mejor que mi supera las expectativas de astronomía-le secundó Harry.

-Este año se tendrán que esforzar más, aticen el planeador de deberes, además… -pero Hermione no pudo terminar.

-¿qué día es hoy? –preguntó contrariado su amigo Ron.

-Viernes 10 de Agosto-se apresuró a con testar la chica pero en ese instante -¡Oh! ¡EL CUMPLEÑOS DE GINNY ES MAÑANA! Y todavía no le he comprado nada.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros.

Al parecer el Dumbledore había escuchado su conversación por que se les acercó muy intrigado entregándole un paquetito a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto profesor? –masculló Harry.

-Estos dos son trasladadores autorizados-señalando los paquetes de sus amigos. -uno los llevará hoy de vuelta a la madriguera, otro al callejón Diagon, pueden usar el anterior para volver de nuevo a la madriguera si quieren.

-Y el tercero… profesor. Ah. Es un regalo que quiero que le de a la Señorita Weasley.

-¿Por qué no se lo da personalmente? Dijo Ron.

-Por lo que contiene-guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Estuvieron otro largo rato hablando comiendo y riendo, Yago se había ido con Lupin a un rincón junto con Dumbledore, los tres hablaban de algo que por la cara de Yago no le parecía en absoluto pues no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, a pesar del dedo acusador que le había puesto Lupin.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, se acerco Hermione a Harry-si mañana queremos hacer todo lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Si contestó Harry intentando saber de que hablaban con Yago.

Se pusieron los tres junto al trasladador, le pusieron los dedos encima y Harry no dejó de notar esa sensación de que algo le tiraba del ombligo, instantes después aterrizaban en el suelo de la Madriguera, los tres un poco mareados se cayeron al suelo, se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina, donde se sentían voces.

-Buenas horas de llegar chicos –Alejando la inmensa taza de café que Charlie estaba bebiendo.

-¡Tu!... ¿lo sabías verdad? –Dijo ron con un tono molesto.

-Yo sabía lo mismo que tú, solo mis padres se habían enterado de lo que Yago había hecho deberías de estarle agradecido recibió muchos golpes por tu culpa, si antes no quería ir ahora menos.

-¿Ir a donde-le interrumpió Hermione.

-No es obvio chicos-Sin más se levantó de la mesa.

Será mejor que suban a la cama, ya es pasada la media noche.

Los tres subieron hacia la cama, Hermione se desvió en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Ginny, a Harry se le ocurrió, que si ya era más de medianoche podría entregar el regalo que Dumbledore le había dado así que fue detrás de los pasos de su amiga.

-Nos vemos arriba-le dijo Ron mientras se estiraba y daba un gran bostezo.

-Será mejor que esperas hasta mañana.

-Pero si ya es mañana Hermione.

-Shhhh, baja la voz, se lo pondré con una nota con tu nombre, ¿vale?

Harry asintió y le tendió el paquete cuando estaba a punto de dárselo, una luz se había encendido al fondo del pasillo, Ginny estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación, con un camisón blanco y dos trenzas, se quedó boquiabierta viendo como Harry le estaba dando algo a Hermione, y estaban los dos muy juntos el uno del otro.

-¡Ah…! Perdón no quería interrumpirlos-Cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Hermione se adelantó para evitar que la cerrara del todo y entro en la habitación, Harry se quedó helado pensando en lo que había pasado de seguro, podría aver pensado que el y Hermione…. No imposible, trató de desechar esa idea de su cabeza.

-¿Pero que haces? –dijo la castaña dándole la vuelta a la pelirroja que se dirigía en la cama.

-Pensé que eras mi amiga-no pudo esconder una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla.

-Y lo soy… Harry me estaba dando esto para ti, acercándole el pequeño paquete que tenía. –Por cierto creo que te espera fuera para desearte feliz cumpleaños.

La chica lo tomó con manos temblorosas el paquete y el abrirlo había una pareja de cadenas de oro con un dije en forma de rayo que estaban unidas entre si.

-Ohhh, un colgante… pero si yo no tengo…

-Bueno Ginny eso será cosa tuya.

-¿de verdad es de Harry?

-Bueno… para ser sincera, Dumbledore se lo dio a Harry para que te lo diera.

-entonces, no es un regalo directo de Harry-poniendo en su voz un deje de desilusión-¿Sabes que es esto Hermione-añadió la pelirroja

-¿una pareja de colgantes? –señalando lo obvio.

-La chica más inteligente de Howarts, y no sabe que son colgantes mágicos, se le dan a la persona que más amas suelen tener diferentes formas, cuando uno piensa en la otra persona o quiere expresarle una emoción vibran y te la transmiten.

-Entonces… esto es para…

-Si Hermione para que se lo entregue a mi novio o persona que quiero que sepa lo que siento, cosa que como puedes, no tengo a quien darle la otra mitad.

-Bueno Ginny, no creo que solo sirva para los enamorados, si quieres que la otra persona sepa que es lo que sientes, se lo podrías dar a cualquiera así esa persona, podrá acudir en tu ayuda si te sientes mal.

-Entonces ¿quieres la otra mitad Hermione?

-¿yo? Pero no se la ibas a dar a…

Pero la chica no le dejó terminar la frase ya que le había puesto alrededor del cuello la cadena.

-Prefiero que seas tu la que sepa como me siento, siempre me has apoyado y has sido una muy buena amiga, cuando este deprimida o triste se que lo sabras y sabré que no tengo que buscarte por que vendrás.

-Gracias Ginny no se que decir.

-Di Feliz Cumpleaños por lo menos

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS –grito la castaña y las dos chicas quedaron fundidas en un abrazo.

Hermione, se acordó que había dejado a Harry solo en el corredor, asomó la cabeza para decirle que la situación estaba controlada pero este había desaparecido.

Harry había subido a la habitación, Ron ya roncaba profundamente, se recostó en la cama y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. Un sentimiento de inquietud le invadió, tenía que pensar en que regalarle a esa chica, tenía que ser algo maravilloso.

Pensando se quedó dormido.


	7. EL MEJOR REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

CAP. VII

El Cumpleaños

-Vamos perezosos, despierten-gritaba la voz de la señora Weasley desde la puerta de la Habitación.

Harry notó como algo se sentaba en su cama, estiró la mano para alcanzar sus gafas se las colocó y vio que allí estaba Hermione sentada, mirando a Ron como seguía roncando como un león.

-Bu buenos días…

-Buenos días, dete prisa tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon, comprar los libros, el regalo de Ginny y regresar a la fiesta.

-¿fiesta?

-Claro no todos los días una chica cumple quince años.

-es verdad, hay que despertar a Ron.

-eso… no es problema –esturando su varita.

.Aqua freda, dijo la chica mientras de su varita salía un chorro de agua que le daba directamente a la cara al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS? GINEBRE WEASLEY ESTE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE ATREVES….-se detuvo en seco cuando vio que frente el no se encontraba su hermana, si no una chica con el cabello castaño que lo miraba con cara de asustada y que mantenía su varita apuntando hacia el.

-Buenos días bello durmiente-poniéndose colorada y aguantando la risa, Harry también se había quedado estupefacto, su amigo se había puesto de pie en la cama pero sin darse cuanta de que la noche anterior por pereza ni siquiera se había puesto un pijama, hacía mucho calor para pensar en la ropa.

-He, He Her Hermione….

-Bueno… esto –dándose la vuelta más roja que nunca-lo siento vistete… te espero abajo para ir al Callejón Diagon –saliendo de la habitación disparada.

Harry no podía contener más la risa, estaba revolcándose en su cama nada más con presenciar la escena, Ron de pie encima de su cama totalmente desnudo apuntando con la varita a Hermione que tenía los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y la cara como un tomate.

Ron se había dejado caer en la cama tapándose con la sábana, su ya descubierta desnudez.

-No pienso salir de esta habitación nunca decía su amigo rojo como un tomate.

-Algún día tendrás que hacer Ron, además no es tan vergonzoso.

-Que no es vergonzoso… pero Harry tú lo has visto todo y todavía dices que no es tan vergonzoso.

-Si… piensa que a lo mejor no sabía con cual de las varitas le apuntabas. –ya sin tratar de disimular las carcajadas

-te mató -gritó su amigo

Ron le tiro la almohada a Harry en la cara empezando una fuerte pelea de almohadas y cojines.

Abajo llegaba al salón una chica con el cabello castaño muy roja, otra pelirroja la observaba con curiosidad, ella no le había dicho nada pero sabía perfectamente que se sentía tremendamente apeneda, se sentó alejada del resto de la gente y abrió un libro lo suficientemente grande para que le tapara toda la cara, la chica pelirroja se le acercó apartando el libro se la cara de la muchacha y viéndola con una mirada curiosa.

-¿No habrás despertado a ron con agua fría verdad? –fueron las palabras certeras de la chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Contestó la pelirroja, aun colorada.

-Llevo despertándolo toda la vida así realmente lo odia, pero en el verano prefiero optar por otros métodos, no se si me entiendes a mi hermano cuanodo hace calor le gusta dormir…

-Desnudo, lo se. -se adelantó la pelirroja.

-Bueno… no se que decirte Hermione, te te tendría que haber avisado.

-No sabes la vergüenza que pasé al verlo ahí y sin … con el ….

-mejor que no hablemos de esto a nadie, además se lo avergonzada y nerviosa que estas, recuerdas el colgante.

-Hermione bajó la mirada a su pecho y miro el colgante en forma de rayo que pendía d su cuello.

-Vamos mujer no puede ser tan malo.

La chica después de un largo silencio sonrió el color de su cara estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-Bueno hay que admitir que … tu hermano… no se puede decir que esté mal. –dibujando una pícara sonrisa en su cara-además no quiero decir que halla visto muchos… tu sabes pero…

-Pero no me digas a mi esas cosas que es mi hermano –dijo poniendo una cara de asco.

-Bueno Harry la hora de la verdad tendré que bajar y afrontar mis miedos.

-Si Ron yo se que puedes-Harry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar a carcajadas nuevamente.

Bajaron las escaleras, con una pequeña mochila cada uno al final se encontraron con Hermione que continuaba leyendo en el salón.

-Bueno, ya era hora ¿no? Con un claro tono de enfado en su voz, habían tardado casi dos horas en bajar de la habitación.

-Es que a Ron le costaba mucho vestirse-Dijo Harry entre risitas.

No vio que fue lo que pasó pero la mano de Ron le había dado una fuerte colleja a Harry. -No más bromas por favor.

Hermione reprimía la risa mientras sacaba el paquete que contenía el trasladador.

-Bueno vamos allá, dijo Hermione tendiéndoles el trasladador a los chicos, cuando estuvieron todos listos, contaron hasta tres.

Con la conocida atracción que ejercía un gancho desde el ombligo los tres aterrizaron torpemente en la entrada del callejón Diagon.

-Bueno muchachos vamos primero por los libros, después iremos por los ingredientes de pociones buscaremos el regalo de Ginny, comeremos en el caldero chorreante y volveremos a casa para arreglarnos para la fiesta.

-De verdad Hermione a veces tu organización tan escrupulosa asusta. –comentó Ron a la chica.

-Pues si no hubieras tardado tanto tiempo en bajar podríamos haber hecho las cosas con más calma.

-Si no me hubieras despertado de esa manera, no hubiera tardado en bajar.

-Pues si durmieras vestido no te habría dado pena bajar.

-Quieren callar los dos, me están dando dolor de cabeza, no pueden hablar sin discutir.

-Lo siento dijeron los dos muchachos.

El tiempo parecía que pasaba más rápido que nunca como si hubieran hechizado los relojes, habían comprado todo lo necesario, incluso casi no les había dado tiempo de visitar la tienda de los gemelos, Hermione evitó que compran un surtido salta clases, cuando menos se habían dado cuenta llevaban las mochilas llenas de libros y paquetes estaban rendidos esperando su comida en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Por cierto Harry, ¿Sabes algo del Quiddich?

-Algo como que Ron.

-No se este año debían de designar un nuevo capitán para el equipo de Gryffindor, pero Ginny y los demás renunciaron y bueno ya sabes que Angelina y las demás ya salieron de la escuela.

-Pues es verdad… de hecho yo tampoco recibí ninguna carta sobre el asunto además recuerda que el año pasado me expulsaron indefinidamente de cualquier actividad.

-Si Harry pero eso fue mientras Umbrigde husmeaba por el colegio ahora sus normas no tienen efecto.

-Si Hermione… pero esa norma vino directamente del ministerio y es algo que solo el ministerio puede cambiar.

-Verás como Mc. Gonnagal hace algo para que vuelvas al equipo.

-Y no tenemos capitán solo quedo yo en el equipo ¿Cómo piensas que podré arreglármelas yo solo?

-Ron tranquilo, recuerda que Ginny quería jugar este año también.

Comieron sin decir más palabras, cogieron un poco de polvos Flu se dirigieron a la chimenea en dirección a la madriguera. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando llegaron y toda la casa estaba decorada con flores y globos, dejaron sus cosas en el salón y salieron curiosos al patio trasero donde estaba la familia Weasley al completo, los gemelos, que habían tenido mucho éxito con sus pantanos portátiles habían traído una piscina portátil, una gran mesa llena de aperitivos estaba dispuesta cerca de la puerta. Estaban todos estupefactos hasta que la Señora Weasley se les acercó entregándoles un paquete a cada uno.

-Sus bañadores suban a cambiarse y bajen para la fiesta.

Y desapareció en la cocina concentrándose en el pastel de cumpleaños de su hija.

Subieron los tres, se dieron una ducha rápida para quitarse el hollín que les había quedado del viaje con polvos Flu y se pusieron los bañadores, Ron y Harry además optaron por ponerse una camiseta, Hermione sin embargo había tomado un vestido de flores hecho con una tela muy fina.

Al bajar se encontraron con un ambiente animado, los gemelos agitaban varitas del doctor filibuster que soltaban chispas de diferentes colores, Bill, llevaba en brazos a Charlie que caía violentamente en la piscina, el señor Weasley tomaba tantas fotos podía, Luna cuchicheaba a la orilla de la piscina con Ginny ambas tomaban el sol Luna con un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul muy pequeño por cierto y Ginny llevaba uno rosa más discreto.

Yago había tomado una tabla vieja y había encantado el agua para que hiciera unas peligrosas olas, por las cuales se deslizaba ágilmente, Charlie nadaba a contracorriente para aferrarse a la orilla y que no lo tragaran las olas, las chicas miraban asombradas cada pirueta que hacía yago.

Se acercaron a los demás, Yago paro el encantamiento y se dejó caer de cabeza al agua, de un salto salio de la piscina para saludar a los recién llegados.

Como ya era su costumbre le dio dos besos a Hermione, diciéndole lo guapa que se veía con el vestido que llevaba, a Ron y a Harry les saludo tendiéndoles la mano alegremente e invitándolos a que fueran a beber algo, Hermione sin embargo se desvió hacia las chicas, se quito el vestido y se puso a tomar el sol junto a ellas. Ron estaba atontado al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amiga, se quedo mirando al infinito con la boca abierta.

-Quita esa cara de tonto –le dijo Yago acercándole a la mano una cerveza de mantequilla.

-e e esa es Hermione….

-Al parecer si Ron y… esa… es… tu hermana -añadió Harry.

-Y la rubia es Luna muchachos parece como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica en traje de baño.

-Un poco de respeto Harry es mi hermana.

-Si Ron pero mírala no puedes negar que ha crecido.

-chicos alguien me va a hacer caso –Yago se había puesto frente a ellos tapándoles la agradable vista que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Bueno –dijo Harry -poniéndose muy rojo y dándose la vuelta para evitar mayores incidentes, no quería que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándolas. –Tienes un tatuaje muy interesante Yago.

-Gracias, dijo el chico –me lo hicieron unos brujos Maoríes de Australia, dicen que son parte de la personalidad.

-¿Qué significa el tuyo? Preguntó Ron dándose la vuelta violentamente-definitivamente al fin las chicas se habían dado cuenta de que las observaban.

Al otro lado del jardín las tres chicas reían y cuchicheaban.

-No sabia que a Yago le gustaba el surf, decía Hermione.

-Nosotras también lo acabamos de descubrir, añadía Ginny.

-A que esta bueno, dijo Luna con una voz que distaba mucho de la voz soñadora que tenía más bien sonaba muy pícara.

-No lo voy a negar que del todo mal no esta pero a mi es que los tatuajes no me gustan. Contestó Hermione

-Pero si los pendientes ¿Verdad?... Ahí cuando te lo puso no pusiste pegas de que se apoyara en tu barriga dijo entre risas tontas Ginny.

-No es eso, además… a ti tampoco te importó que te dibujara uno a pluma en la mitad de la espalda. Replicó Hermione.

-Bueno chicas no se van a poner a discutir de que le hizo quien… además Hermione nos tienes que contar algo.

-¡GINNY! Como pudiste contarle.

-No es un gran secreto Herm. Dime que viste.

-Nada

-Ahora lo llaman así ¿no? Agregó Luna nuevamente con su voz pícara.

-Bueno… si… esto…

-Todo… ¿tu?... desnudo en la cama… JA, JA, JA, no me puedo imaginar la cara de Mione cuando entró.

-No tiene gracia Yago, llevo todo el día sin hablarle, bueno casi, además no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Ron estoy seguro de que eres encantador.

-De verdad y ¿Qué tal?

-¡Luna! Que es mi hermano no quiero imaginar nada de eso.

-Bueno era solo un poco de curiosidad. Y Dime Herm ¿Qué te ha dicho o que ha hecho?

-Nada la verdad es que me evita un poco ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara.

-Pero si se quedó mirando a tu cuerpo añadió Ginny.

-Claro que no… el no sería capaz

-Pues la cara que tenía no era de concentración en una quaffle propiamente dicho.

-Sois las dos lo que no hay… wingadium leviosa –las dos chicas se elevaron del suelo y las dejó caer directamente en la piscina. Posterior mente se tiró ella también al agua un poco de agua fresca no le vendría mal en esos momentos.

-Bueno chicos, no se ustedes pero me muero de calor y me voy a dar un baño, ¿Quién viene?

Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro al final desistieron se quitaron las camisetas y salieron corriendo los tres cayendo de bomba a un lado de las chicas que empezaron a salpicarlos en la cara nada más caer.

Los gemelos también habían optado por darse un buen remojo se tiraron al agua y se pusieron uno encima del otro acción que Yago imitó, tomo a Harry y empezaron una encarnizada lucha entre harry y George por arriba mientras Fred trataba de derribar a Yago por abajo, Ron levantó A Ginny en sus hombros, Charlie tomó a Hermione y Bill a Luna, peleando unos con otros, riendo como si nunca hubiera nada malo en sus vidas y el tiempo se pudiera quedar congelado en ese instante.

El señor Weasley al ver que oscurecía y ahora los chicos jugaban una especie de quiddich en la piscina y estaba empezando a anochecer los animó a salir hechizó la cámara de fotos para que tomara las fotos automáticamente y tomo una foto familiar donde las únicas personas que estaban secas eran el y la señora Weasley que acababa de salir de la cocina con el pastel, después de la foto se tiraron nuevamente a la piscina arrastrando con ellos a los señores Weasley.

Cuando salieron del agua se pusieron las respectivas camisetas y vestidos pues por la tarde refrescaba, todos cantaron desentonadamente una canción que parecía un cumpleaños feliz y Ginny trató de apagar a soplidos y con magia las velas de broma que los gemelos habían dispuesto sobre el pastel.

Mientras comían y reían fueron entregándoles los paquetes a Ginny con sus regalos, Hermione le había regalado un estuche de Maquillaje muggle y un estuche de plumas que según lo que tenga que escribir empleará u tipo de letra o un color de letra.

Ron le había regalado unos guantes oficiales para jugar al quiddich, y un perfume, Bill y Charlie y los Señores Weasley juntaron su regalo, le habían comprado una escoba, justificándose de que también era por los excelentes resultados de los TIMOS. Hagrid le había enviado un libro sobre lechuzas y animales de compañía mágicos. Luna una serie de accesorios para el cabello, Yago se excusó diciendo que no era muy bueno con los regalos y le dio un trozo de pergamino que decía: "pide un deseo de algo material"

Entonces solo faltaba el regalo de Harry, el se excusó de no tener nada ella señaló la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y le guiño el ojo, Harry comprendió que ese era el regalo que Dumbledore le había dado, lo que no sabía era la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Había quedado con Hermione que la distrajera el tiempo suficiente después de que todos se fueran, mientras el había practicado todo tipo de hechizos para hacer aparecer miles de flores de todos los tipos y llenar su habitación con los pétalos de estas, dejó una pequeña caja con una nota al centro de su cuidadosamente tendida cama.

Esa noche también Luna dormía en casa de los Weasleys, al entrar el trío de chicas en la habitación las tres se quedaron sorprendidas con todo lo que había hecho Harry para sorprenderla, hasta Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, sabía que tendría una sorpresa pero no tan impactante.

La pelirroja no dudo en dejar caer una lágrima, mientras jugaba con todos los pétalos de flores que había por toda la habitación.

-Pensé que se había olvidado repetía en voz baja.

-Pero bueno… aquí hay más Ginny mira… Le dijo luna acercándole la nota y la cajita.

Ginny abrió torpemente la carta partiéndola sin querer en dos Hermione la tranquilizó y con un movimiento de varita dijo reparo y la carta estuvo intacta otra vez y decía:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Muchas felicidades como me dijo alguien no siempre se cumplen quince años, me he dado cuenta de que ya eres toda una mujer y no la pequeña niña que sujetaba la falda de su madre pidiendo ir a Howarts, no sabía que regalarte, nada era o suficientemente especial, incluso para la persona que salve de que muriera en una cámara y que esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido. Espero cuides de ella es un gran tesoro para mi y quiero que la tengas, pertenecía a mi padre cuando todavía no podía alcanzar a mi madre._

_Felicidades_

_Harry._

La pelirroja abrió la caja encontró una pequeña snitch con las letras L.E. grabadas a un lado y las H.J.P. justo debajo, también sonrió cuando debajo de la caja había un pequeño recorte del profeta donde salía el dos años atrás en el torneo de los tres magos.

La chica sonrió mucho Luna la miraba dudosa, ¿L.E.? pero si debajo están sus iniciales y arriba, no se tendría que decir G.W.

-Lily Evans era el nombre de su madre alguna vez me lo contó después de un incidente que tubo con Snape, me dijo que su padre grabó las iniciales en la snitch cuando todavía no estaban juntos y jugaba a atrapar la snitch que representaba a su madre.

Que bonito, esbozó Hermione-me gustaría que alguien me hiciera algo así de especial.

-No Hermione, contigo son mas directos simplemente te saltan desnudos de la cama -dijo Luna

Y tras una carcajada de las chicas se enfrascaron en risas y peleas de amoladas y flores hasta que la señora Weasley entró para callar el escándalo.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos, Yago Ron y Harry discutían sobre un viejo libro.

-Te das cuenta Ron con esta jugada te puedes volver un guardián de los mejores, si con esta maniobra puedes meter un gol de portería a portería.

Ron tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del libro, Yago miraba la luna desde la ventana.

-Despierta hombre que es una jugada muy importante, tendríamos que practicarla… quizá mañana.

Pero Ron seguía sin contestar.

-Déjalo Harry que no ves que esta sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

-pe pe pero Ron, si tienes algo que decirnos puedes confiar en nosotros.

-No, no es nada.

-Pues algo será por que esa cara que tienes no es muy común en ti solo la he visto una vez y creeme no fue agradable lo que pasó. Yago se había levantado del lado de la ventana y se había sentado cruzado de piernas entre Ron y Harry.

-Bu bu bueno… es que es complicado chicos.

-Lo será más si no nos dices nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi me conoces desde que ingresé a Howarts.

-Eso es lo que me da más miedo.

-No te entiendo Ron, ¿exactamente que es lo que te da miedo?

-Ahora entiendo… Harry lo que Ron le da miedo es una chica, una chica que es amiga suya en Howarts ¿no es así?

-Bueno algo de razón tienes Yago, Harry no sabe nada tendríamos que explicárselo.

-Ron si te refieres a lo que pasó en San Mugo, creeme lo sé Ginny me lo contó.

-Pero tu la viste hoy Harry, no me habla, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos.

-Y donde quieres que te mire… después del episodio de esta mañana no creo que te vea de ninguna forma.

-En eso Harry tiene razón, Ron date cuenta, te vio desnudo posiblemente es el primer hombre que ve así, no es de extrañarse que ambos se sientan avergonzados ya se le pasará.

-Pero es que yo mentí.

-Ahora si no entiendo nada.

-Mira Harry, a mi Hermione me gusta, me gusta mucho, a pesar de que ella dice que no le gusta nadie de nosotros, yo se que a ustedes los ve con ojos distintos, por favor, tu eres el famoso Harry Potter y tu Yago eres el súper rebelde.

-Yo no soy más que una fachada Ron y lo sabes de sobra que mis intenciones con Hermione son estrictamente de amistad, y bueno te has puesto a pensar si a Harry le gusta otra chica.

-Si, Yago ahora me vas a decir que a Harry le gusta Ginny.

-No es de mí del que tienen que hablar si no de ti –trató de disimularlo pero al parecer ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que Harry se sonrojó.

-Prométanme los dos que no dirán ni una sola palabra.

-Tranquilo Ron seremos los protectores de tus secretos. Y hay una forma de hacerlo más seguro.

Yago extendió su varita y la puso en el suelo frente a el, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo haciendo que las puntas de estas coincidieran, Yago les indicó que pusieran una de sus palmas sobre las varitas, y así lo hicieron, Yago pro su parte puso sui mano izquierda que siempre iba tapada con un guante.

-Unimos nuestros poderes, para que en ustedes varitas, canales de fuerza nos protejan los secretos que guardamos, lo que queremos y lo que amamos.

Un haz de luz azul muy clara unió las tres manos dirigido desde las puntas de las varitas, por un instante la habitación se iluminó por completo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Yago tomó su varita y la guardo, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Que es lo que acabamos de hacer? Dijo Harry estupefacto.

-Es un conjuro simple para proteger nuestros secretos estarán seguros dentro de nosotros solo los podremos decir si es estrictamente necesario. –Bueno muchachos, demasiado parloteo, no se ustedes pero yo estoy hecho polvo así que a dormir.

Ron También se acostó y no tardó mucho en dormir, sin embargo a Harry le inquietaba algo, no sabía que opinaba Ginny de su regalo, ni siquiera sabía que pensaba de el, se encontraba muy desorientado, no quería admitir que sentía una atracción pro la chica, pero también quería a su amigo y el sabía como era con su hermana y lo que podría pasar, otra cosa que no imaginaba es que al igual que el una chica pelirroja miraba por la ventana hundida en sus pensamientos.

Harry se sentía muy nervioso se levanto se colocó la capa del colegio y su escoba, bajó tranquilamente las escaleras sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Salió al jardín y se elevó lo más que pudo en su escoba, dio unas cuantas vueltas sintiendo como el viento y la velocidad liberaban su mente, giró la mirada a la casa supo inmediatamente que habitación era la de ella, no se atrevería además estaban Luna y Hermione con ella, pero si bajaba un poco si solo intentaba verla un momento, voló muy lentamente acercándose a la ventana, casi se cae de la escoba cuando llega frente a ella y ve a una chica pelirroja con una bata azul y los ojos azules muy brillantes que observaban expectantes al muchacho.

Abrió la ventana un poco no sabe por que y dejó salir la pequeña esfera dorada que le acababan de obsequiar, inmediatamente esta se poso frente al muchacho de ojos verdes que trataba de mirar por su ventana y antes de que escapara este la atrapó, se acercó, muy lento hacia la ventana hasta que quedó frente a ella, las dos miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes los nervios se hacían presentes se podría cortar la tensión con una hoja de papel, la ventana se abrió y el chico le devolvió la pequeña esfera dorada.

-Gracias..

-No. Sabes que no es nada, pero debes tener más cuidado si no la quieres perder.

-Lo tendré

-Ginny…

-Si…

-Perdona.

-¿Que quieres que te perdone?

-El regalo… no se, no creo que sea lo que querías.

-Sabes perfectamente que cualquier cosa tuya a mi me encanta –la chica notaba como el corazón le iba cada vez más rápido como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

El chico no sabía que hacer ni que decir estaba allí flotando en su escoba frente a una ventana, viendo en lo que se había convertido para el esa niña que le lloraba a su mama ir al colegio.

-Buenas noches Ginny-no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir sabía en el gran problema que podría llegar a tener si lo atrapaban.

-Buenas noches-la chica había extendido una mano para que el chico se despidiera de ella, sin embargo el la tomo de la mano se acercó mas y más hasta sentir su respiración, pudo sentir también su corazón que iba a mil por hora.

Las miradas estaban la una con la otra, era muy importante no romper el contacto, todo el mundo giraba en ese instante y los separaban unos milímetros, de pronto un ruido hizo reaccionar a la pareja, un ligero beso en los labios y el chico desapareció rapidamente antes de que lo vieran.

-Ginny, cariño hace frío puedes cerrar la ventana, le había dicho Hermione.

-Si –contesto la pelirroja sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, posiblemente volvería pero no fue así, el corazón todavía le latía a mil por hora. Se abrazó muy fuerte a su amiga que dormía al lado, no quiso despertarla pero se sentía demasiado contenta, quería gritar había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, un montón de ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero no era el momento para contarlo a nadie así que decidido dormir.

Un muchacho de pelo negro entraba en la casa, dejaba su escoba junto a la puerta y decidió que era mejor no subir, estaba demasiado agitado para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, además si lo veían no podría poner ninguna excusa por que su escoba estaba en el salón y llevaba puesta una túnica de la escuela, decidido entonces dejarse caer en un sillón taparse con una manta que estaba allí y abrir uno de los libros que Hermione siempre leía, antes de lo que pensaba ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.


	8. UN MOVIDO TRAYECTO EN EL EXPRESSO

CAP. VIII

Expreso de Howarts

Durante las semanas siguientes, todo fue como un verano normal nadie se atrevía a sacar a la luz los acontecimientos del cumpleaños de Ginny, Harry había decidido no contar nada de su aventura nocturna y Ginny se veía un poco desencajada, nuevamente parecía como si hubieran retrocedido unos años por que Ginny hablaba solo la justa medida a Harry.

Los calurosos días pasaban, los gemelos decidieron dejar de forma permanente durante el verano la piscina, Harry y Ron pasaban mucho tiempo sobre las escobas practicando tácticas sacadas del libro de quiddich que el padre de Harry le dejó a veces Yago, Ginny y los Gemelos se les juntaban dando pequeños partidos, mientras Hermione y Luna vitoreaban a los equipos, Hermione había descubierto una nueva faceta de Yago y juntos se enfrascaban horas de discusión sobre hechizos, pociones e historia de la magia, Luna también pasaba el tiempo suficiente en casa de los Weasleys para sentirse como una mas de la familia.

La única queja que tenían Harry y Ron era cuando Hermione los hacía bajar de sus escobas para poder dar un repaso previo a las clases y que no llegaran en blanco.

El día anterior a la salida del tren la casa de los Weasleys, parecía un verdadero huracán gente bajando y subiendo, preguntando, guardando, todo era un caos de gente, la señora Weasley tenía una cara de que en cualquier momento perdería los nervios y los desaparecería a todos.

El día de la salida, no había cambiado mucho, los baúles ya estaban dispuestos abajo y la gente arremolinada entre las escaleras y la mesa del desayuno, después de unos enérgicos gritos de la Señora Weasley todos quedaron quietos a la espera de ordenes.

-¡FRED, GEORGE, tomen los baúles de las chicas y llévenlos al coche.

-Harry Ron guarden esos libros de una vez y vallan con los gemelos.

-Ginny ve a buscar las jaulas de Hedwig y de Pig.

-Hermione haz el favor de meter a tu gato en la jaula, y ayuda a Ginny con las demás

-Todos a los coches y en silencio ¡YA!

De verdad que la señora Weasley se hacía escuchar en cuestión de unos segundos todos y cada uno estaba al pendiente de su tarea, una vez los coches estaban cargados y de un recuento final de cabezas asegurándose que no faltaba o sobraba nadie.

Al llegar a la estación King Cross, pasaron entre los andenes nueve y diez para aparecer en el andén 9 3/4, era normal ver el revuelo de alumnos en el anden de un lado a otro, sus padres nerviosos a su lado dándoles los últimos consejos, vio unas cuantas caras conocidas la mayoría eran miembros del ED que lo saludaban y le daban nuevamente la bienvenida, a lo lejos un cabello castaño y un poco cano le llamó la atención.

-Remus, le llamó Harry en voz alta.

-Harry, muchacho como estas, pensé que nunca llegarían, Hola Ron, Hermione… Ginny, ha crecido señorita.

-Bueno y que haces aquí Remus.

-Quería despedirme de ti y darles una sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? dijeron los cuatro muchachos, no pudieron acabar la frase cuando vieron a Yago con una túnica de Howarts, y un carro con nada más que seis baúles que arrastraba con fuerza por el andén además de la jaula con el águila calvaa dentro de ella.

-Hola muchachos… eh, ah, ¿sorpresa?

-Los cuatro quedaron pasmados por el atuendo del muchacho.

-Así que al final te decidiste e irás a Howarts, le decía Hermione mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

-Pues la verdad es que si, pero el traslado es muy incomodo.

-Te dije que no te podías llevar todas tus cosas, pero nunca me haces caso.

-Y me puedes decir donde pensabas guardarlas.

-Sabes perfectamente que hay suficiente sitio para guardar todas tus cosas en…

No logró terminar la frase por que otro comité había llegado, Tronks, Moody, Kingsley Sacklebolt, Elpphias Dodge, Dedalius Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Sturgius Podmore, la Orden del Fénix al completo estaba en la estación de Kings Cross. Todos se acercaron a Harry y a los chicos saludando y dándole palmadas amablemente en el hombro.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Pregunto extrañado.

-Crees que íbamos a dejar que fueras a Howarts sin comprobar primero que no hubiera ningún peligro. –Respondió Moody-parece mentira muchacho ¡ALERTA CONSTANTE!

-Ya estamos igual Alastor, deja al muchacho, sabe cuidarse solo nosotros concentrémonos en lo demás-le reprendido Tronks.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Tronks. Esta vez llevaba el pelo rubio con mechas de color rojo, la nariz respingona, y los ojos cafés.-que tal los asuntos.

-Bueno no ha habido gran movimiento en todo el verano, solo intentaron fugarse presos de Azcaban por suerte había suficientes aurores para detenerlos.

-Bueno chicos-interrumpió la señora Weasley-es hora que se despidan tienen que subir al tren son casi las 11:00.

Como accionados por un resurte, ayudaron a Yago con sus exageradas pertenencias, se despidieron de todos rápidamente y se dispusieron a subir al tren.

-Bueno Ron y yo nos vamos al vagón de prefectos, Ginny, ¿vienes? –dijo Hermione.

Los tres desaparecían por el corredor, Yago y Harry tomaron como pudieron las jaulas de los animales en búsqueda de un compartimento vacío, a Harry como el año pasado no le agradaba la idea de que sus amigos no lo acompañaran todo el viaje, el año pasado iba acompañado de Ginny, incluso conoció a Luna, esta año iba con Yago que tarareaba una canción de amor que adivinó por que la había escuchado en la radio de tía Petunia como la canción más romántica del año, no podía contener la risa mientras veía al muchacho tararear.

-Es una porquería que ya no me dejen usar magia siempre que quiera-refunfuño Yago asomando la cabeza en un compartimento que parecía vació-¡LUNA!

La chica estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas como era costumbre, concentrada en el nuevo número del Quisquilloso, bajó la revista para ofrecer a los chicos una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Hola chicos adelante, como siempre me encuentro sola.

Los dos pasaron alegremente Harry notó que a diferencia del año pasado esta vez Luna llevaba el cabello más liso y en una coleta de caballo, sus ojos soñadores seguían siendo los mismos pero tenían mas alegría en ellos, lo que nunca cambiaria en ella es la varita apoyada en la oreja. Yago se aproximo y les dio los ya acostumbrados dos besos, Harry sin embargo se dedicó a levantar la mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Vamos Harry dale un beso que no durmieron juntos! –luna soltaba una risita tonta con el comentario de Yago.

Harry se aproximo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla azorándose un poco, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser cariñoso.

-Gusto en verte… de nuevo Luna.

-Igualmente, contesto la chica aguantando la risa viendo interesada la cara de Harry.

El trayecto en el tren iba muy tranquilo, Luna había salido en dirección al baño, Harry estaba enfrascado en las jugadas de quiddich del libro de su padre, cuando Yago le bajo el libro de la cara y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Me contarás el por que de tus escapadas nocturnas?

-¿Cuáles? –contestó tratando de eludir el tema.

-A mi no me ves la cara de tonto, Harry, se perfectamente que saliste de la habitación y estuviste volando un largo rato en escoba.

-¿Me viste?

-Aver Harry ata cabos, me levanto, bajo las escaleras, veo tu escoba frente a la puerta y estas en el salón junto a la chimenea dormido con un libro de transfiguración avanzada en las manos. ¿Dónde fuiste con la escoba?

-A ningún lado-mintió -"como pude haber sido tan obvio" –pensó el muchacho.

-Vamos chico puedes confiar en mi, ron se pondría como un loco, pero sabes que yo no tengo nada que perder, además somos guardianes de secretos recuerdas.

-Si pero no me parece bien ocultarle cosas a Ron.

-Y no se las ocultas solo que si es por lo que yo me imagino estarás asustado de que Ron o peor aun Charlie se den cuenta de que te escapas por las noches a la habitación de su hermanita.

-No, nunca hice eso.

-Harry no nací ayer sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho.

Harry no sabía como ese chico que apenas conocía se atrevía a decir que no había nacido ayer cuando se veía claro que tenían la misma edad.

En el vagón de los prefectos, después de las acostumbradas instrucciones hablaban unos con otros, intercambiaban cromos de las ranas de chocolate y dos chisas se habían apartado a un rincón, de hecho una chica castaña había acorralado sin escapatoria posible a otra pelirroja.

-Me vas a contar que te ocurrió el día de tu cumpleaños.

-No ocurrió nada, ¿que tenía que ocurrir? –aparentando un poco de incredulidad

.No me despertó el frío Ginny fue esto. –Señalando al colgante con forma de rayo.

-¡¡Madre!… es más peligroso de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno ahora sabes que conmigo no puedes tener secretos.

-Pero Hermione, no quiero tener secretos contigo, de hecho ni yo misma se lo que pasó.

-Pues algo tubo que haber pasado, no le hablas igual a Harry desde ese día.

-ni tu a Ron –contestó desafiante.

-Bueno que hacen aquí de misteriosas ustedes dos, ¡vamos! Yago y Harry nos deben estar esperando en el vagón.

-Si asintieron las dos chicas y caminaron en silencio tras el pelirrojo lanzándose miradas cómplices la una a la otra.

-bueno si me disculpan me llaman-dijo Ginny mientras entraba en otro compartimento y saludaba a alguien-nos vemos luego-añadió.

"No te salvarás de hablar conmigo Ginny Weasley" pensó Hermione mientras se apretaba el colgante del cuello. La pelirroja sintió por medio del colgante que su amiga estaba un poco molesta, pero no quería hablar no ahora quería pensar todo lo ocurrido de hecho ella no recordaba siquiera que hubiera sido verdad, seguía imaginando que posiblemente era un sueño como tantos que había tenido anteriormente.

En el compartimento de los chicos Yago había desistido el interrogatorio, además de que Luna Había vuelto del Baño, Harry y el se habían enfrascado en una jugada de ajedrez mágico, Harry usaba las fichas de Ron que eran difíciles de domar por lo acostumbradas que están a su propietario, muchas de ellas cuando Harry indicaba una jugada intentaban salir corriendo, Yago era casi tan hábil como Harry que intentaba por medio de súplicas que una torre se acercara peligrosamente a la reina.

La puerta del compartimento, se abrió con un fuerte golpe los chicos y Luna al levantar la mirada vieron la cabellera rubia de Malfoy, sus dos orangutanes Crab y Goyle, y la eterna sombra aduladora de Pansy Parkinson.

-Mira que tenemos aquí-dijo Malfoy con su característica voz fría y burlona –el perturbado del colegio, con su novia ¿supongo? ¿O me equivoco Lunática Lovegood? y ¡miren nada más! un espécimen recién adquirido-haciendo un énfasis en "espécimen" mientras miraba con su gris mirada a Yago. Crab y Goyle rieron por lo bajo y Pansy soltó una gran carcajada

-Lárgate Malfoy, le arrojó Harry con mirando al infinito, que no te acuerdas del regreso.

-claro que me acuerdo Potter y por eso vengo a visitarte-Malfoy había sacado su varita amenazando a Harry directamente, Luna dio un grito ahogado.

Malfoy no supo de donde llegó pero de pronto estaba apoyado contra la ventana del tren asomando su cabeza por ella y Yago lo levantaba fuertemente con un brazo mientras que con el otro le apuntaba directamente al corazón, Yago había acercado su cara al oído de Malfoy murmurando unas palabras que le habían dejado tan blanco como la varita que tenía el chico en las manos.

Harry había llegado para evitar que pasara cualquier cosa pero se quedó tan quieto como Crab Goyle y Pansy al escuchar que Malfoy, en un absurdo arrebato de valentía le incitaba a repetir las palabras en voz alta.

-Había escuchado que eras estúpido pero no tanto, ¿eh Malfoy? Le dijo Yago con una mirada penetrante aprensándole el cuerpo más contra la pared y levantándolo un tanto más

-Repítelo, atrévete! –le retó Malfoy

-Bueno si tu insistes… le he dicho que siempre había querido matar a un mortífago, pero que sentiría un mortífago si mataran algo que querían, ¿sabes como funcionan las maldiciones imperdonables verdad?

-ALTO –se sintió una voz al final del pasillo. Yago giró la cara para ver de quien se trataba, pero la volvió a entornar en la mirada de Malfoy que estaba aún más asustado.

Ginny se había separado un minuto del grupo desviándose para ir al lavabo, cuando salía de el sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, se acercó la mano al colgante, sabía que su amiga tenía mucho miedo que estaba aterrorizada, de hecho, sin dudarlo corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta del vagón que estaba atestada de alumnos de todos los años, utilizando su recién adquirida enseña de prefecto logró colarse entre la multitud para ponerse junto a su amiga y su hermano que miraban horrorizados la escena.

-Bájalo! No merece la pena! Por favor. –gritaba desesperadamente Hermione.

-Tranquilo Yago, por favor –Harry trataba de acercarse al muchacho que tenía la cara tensa con sus ojos fijos en el rubio que sujetaba y la varita muy firme, cada vez que acercaba su brazo para hacerle señas que bajara su varita este la apretaba más contra el pecho.

Pansy había empezado a derramar unas lágrimas mudas por sus ojos, Crab y Goyle habían retrocedido, como si pensaran que serían los siguientes.

-Yago, Yago, YAGO! –grito Luna dentro del compartimento, ninguno se esperaba una reacción así de ella pero al parecer había surtido efecto, Yago había logrado girar la cabeza para mirar los soñadores ojos de la rubia.

-Por favor Yago.-dijo con una voz calmada, el chico soltó un poco de su tensión-y si quieres hacerlo hazlo ahora, pero que no lo vean los demás.

Fue como la gota que derramó el vaso, el vagón por completo se había quedado helado, sin embargo Yago lanzó una última mirada fulminante a Malfoy obligándolo a verle a los ojos.

-Nunca más te metas conmigo, te lo advierto huroncito, esta vez te has salvado. –dijo con una voz tranquila propia de la suya; Draco de la presión y el susto se había orinado en los pantalones, Yago lo había dejado caer sobre sus propios orines, había tomado la varita de Malfoy y la había lanzado al fondo del vagón.

-Cobarde como todo Slytherin, ¿se puede saber a que esperas? ¡LARGO!. Y sin repetir las palabras Draco Pansy Crab y Goyle Corrieron hacia el final del vagón alejándose lo más rápido posible.

Yago ante las miradas absortas de una gran cantidad de alumnos entró tranquilamente al compartimento pasando ante un impresionado Harry y una orgullosa Luna, un fuerte aplauso se sintió por todo el vagón al parecer por fin alguien de verdad había puesto en su lugar a Malfoy y sus amigos.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione, esta bastante sulfurada habían entrado al compartimento, sin más preámbulos Hermione se había puesto a gritarle de todo… menos bonito… a Yago.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

-¿quieres que te expulsen antes de haber empezado?

-¿RESPONDE? Tras esta última pregunta Hermione había dado una pequeña bofetada a Yago que pareció despertar de un sueño.

-EH, Mione que pasa ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

Todos, incluida Hermione se quedaron estupefactos con la respuesta del chico, parecía como si no supiera que era lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pero Yago ¿sabes que acabas de hacer?

El chico enmudeció por un momento, dijo algo en voz baja y un alfil se encaró hacia el rey de Harry dándole un jaque mate; los observó a todos y se limitó a decir: –Otra Fabulosa jugada, Harry me debes un galeón ya.

Al notar que nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima y todos lo veían con una gran curiosidad se limito a dar un fuerte bufido y dejarse caer en el sillón quedando medio acostado tapándose la cara con las manos.

-De verdad no sabes lo que has hecho allí fuera hace unos minutos-le volvió a preguntar Ginny con una voz cortada y preocupada.

-Gin, preciosa, se perfectamente lo que hice, pero si tu no me preguntas, yo no te miento… y si me disculpan. –se levantó rápidamente dio un beso en la frente a cada una de las chicas y una palmada a Ron en la espalda, salió sin rumbo hacia la parte de adelante del tren.

-Está loco, loco de remate. Expuso Ron muy preocupado.

-¿Qué le habrá llevado a comportarse así? Preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

-No se Harry –Hermione, como pocas veces, desconocía la respuesta, su concentración en encontrar una explicación lógica se le notaba en la cara.

-Tengo miedo-añadió Ginny, Harry amablemente la abrazó, causando una inquisidora mirada de su hermano, sin embargo a el no parecía molestarle que Hermione se acurrucara en su regazo, Luna había optado por darle la espalda a los demás y esconder la cara tras el Quisquilloso, para después dar un bufido incomodo y salir del vagón sin dar explicaciones.

El traqueteo del tren iba y venía, los cuatro amigos no habían hablado mucho sobre todo que la primera hora de viaje se les hiciera tan larga, se quedaron adormecidos, lo único que los despertó fue el ruido que hizo alguien al abrir el compartimento, Harry abrió levemente los ojos se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía abrazado a Ginny que dormía plácidamente apoyada en su pecho.

-Pues si que es guapo ¿verdad? –alcanzó a escuchar una voz de chica.

-Lástima, se veía venir que la Granger nos lo robara-dijo otra con un tono molesto y acusador.

-me refería a Potter. –corrigió la primera.

-bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿sabias que el curso pasado estuvo con Chang?

Sin más las dos voces se alejaron por el pasillo, Harry abrió los ojos completamente, observó como Hermione seguía acurrucada en posición fetal sobre el regazo de Ron, que al parecer le había puesto su chaqueta encima de Hermione para que no tuviera frío; se movió muy lentamente para no despertar a Ginny que la tenía apoyado en el pecho, notó que el brazo que la rodeaba lo tenía adormecido, tomó el jersey que se había quitado lo doblo y se lo puso de almohada. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza para desperezarse un poco y salió al pasillo, el alegre día de principios de agosto parecía haberse esfumado , unas amenazadoras nubes grises tapaban el vibrante sol que se resistía a ceder y dejaban caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia.

-¿Algo te molesta Harry, una voz tranquila y sin pausas se escuchó tras de el.

-No, nada importante. Se giró para ver que era Yago que estaba apoyado fuera del compartimento jugando con una pelota de goma que hacía rebotar ágilmente. -¿Qué haces allí sentado?

-Bueno me encontré a Luna que iba con unos chicos de su casa, y decidí volver, pero al verlos tan dormidos y tranquilos, pensé que era mejor no interrumpir.

Harry se sentó frente a el en el suelo, este hizo rebotar la pelota en su dirección, Harry la atrapó y se la devolvió de la misma forma, hicieron esto en repetidas ocasiones, así Harry podía distraer su pensamiento de querer hacer preguntas sobre lo que pasó.

-¿Están asustados verdad?

-Si un poco la verdad.

-Me habían dicho que Malfoy era desagradadle pero no que lo era tanto –se defendió el chico atrapando una bola curva lanzada por Harry.

-Y eso es solo el principio, tendrás suerte si nadie se entera, seguro que Snape te mataría.

-Bueno, si me expulsan estaré contento de haber dejado a Malfoy en ridículo –lanzando la pelota lo suficiente mente fuerte para que se elevara mucho, aún así Harry logró atraparla.

-Te excediste y lo sabes Yago, yo he perdido los estribos muchas veces pero nunca a ese punto.

-El problema Harry es que yo no soy tu y desgraciadamente, he estado solo tanto tiempo que mi respuesta ante cualquier hostilidad la mayoría de las veces es muy agresiva.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta al ver que la puerta del compartimento se abría dejando asomar una cabellera larga y pelirroja, por ella.

-Ven renacuaja acompáñanos un rato-le dijo Yago haciendo señas con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

La chica asintió y se sentó a un costado de Yago, Harry no dejó de notar que se había puesto encima el jersey que había utilizado como almohada.

-Lo siento Harry, pero tenía frío-se disculpó sonrojándose ligeramente. Harry negó con la mano haciendo ver que no tenía importancia.

-Que monos se ven esa parejita así dormidos ¿verdad? –comentó lanzando un leve suspiro y mirando hacia el interior del compartimento en el que dormían Ron y Hermione.

-La verdad es que sí, le secundó Harry-Nunca iba a poder comprender que sus dos amigos sintieran algo más que amistad y no lo aceptaran.

-Ustedes dos también se veían adorables abrazaditos y dormidos. –terció Yago, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron unas miradas nerviosas el uno al otro, haciendo saltar el color de sus mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta, las luces del tren se habían encendido, una leve llovizna golpeaba las ventanas y en todos los compartimientos se escuchaban a los estudiantes hablando y riendo, Yago se había levantado interrumpiendo el contacto visual de Ginny y Harry, le pasó la mano a Harry por la cabeza despeinándole un poco más.

-Será mejor que levantemos a los tórtolos, no querrán llegar a Howarts y no tener todo listo, sobre todo Mione.

Harry se levantó y le ofrecido la mano a Ginny para ayudarla, esta asintió dándole la mano frágilmente como si fuera de porcelana y se levantó quedando los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos muy próximos el uno al otro y con las manos aún sujetas.

-¿Qué esperan? –saltó la cabeza de Yago del compartimento animándolos a entrar y rompiendo el contacto visual que les era tan importante; Ginny giró la cabeza sin decir nada entró, soltando la mano de Harry, al girar su pelo voló ligeramente soltando ese aroma a flores del campo que distinguía y le gustaba.

Se sentaron los tres y Yago malévolamente estiró su varita dispuesto a lanzar un chorro de agua fría a la parejita, Ginny se apresuró a negar con la cabeza abriendo mucho los ojos y frunciendo las cejas, de modo que se limitó a darle unos piquetes con la varita a cada uno.

Los dos se desperezaron Hermione, atontada sin saber ni donde se encontraba miró sobre quien estaba dormida y puso una mirada tierna, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Cof, cof, tosió Ginny para hacer notar la presencia, haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo y se pusiera del color del pelo de Ron.

-Esto… eehh… mira… es … que yo…

-Sin explicaciones le dijo Yago-será mejor así.

-Bueno… si… mejor así-bajando la mirada concentrándose en sus zapatos y tapándose con la chaqueta que Ron le había puesto encima.

-¿Qué? Aaaaaaawwwww (bostezo) ¿ya hemos llegado? Dijo Ron distraido, sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor-espero que no tardemos mucho en llegar me muero de hambre.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos –se apresuro a decir Ginny poniéndose en pie y tomando a Hermione por el brazo.

Ron y Harry se dispusieron a ponerse las túnicas del colegio y sus capas, Ron pulió su insignia de prefecto y se la colgó al pecho; Luna llegó cambiada con dos coletas en el pelo que la hacían ver un tanto niña en cuerpo de mujer, asó si la varita detrás de la oreja. Al poco tiempo aparecieron Ginny y Hermione empujando a Ron con ellas y dejando al cuidado de los animales a Harry.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmade, todos se apearon, Se vio la enorme silueta de Hagrid gritando a los alumnos de primero, Harry no dudó y se acerco para saludar a su gran amigo, este le dio un fuerte abrazo a el y a Luna, sin embargo a Yago le ofreció un muy respetuoso saludo. Harry se extrañó ante la imagen, pues siempre los amigos de Harry eran amigos de Hagrid, pero el se mostraba receloso y lo trataba como a alguien señorial.

-Bueno chicos aquí os dejo tengo que irme en las barcas con los alumnos de primero.

-Pero Yago si tu no eres de primero le aseguró Hermione que se aproximaba al grupo.

-¿¿Eo Yago llamando a la conciencia de Mione? Es mi primer año en Howarts.

De pronto una chica de lacia cabellera castaña clara se lanzó a los brazos de Yago, gritando su nombre.

-¡CLOE-Grito Yago extendiendo sus brazos para que la pequeña niña de once años se colgara de su cuello y se abrazaran efusivamente.

Los demás se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, viendo la conmovedora escena, parecía que esas dos personas se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, mismo que llevaban sin verse.

-Perdón chicos, les presento a la persona que más quiero y me acompaña, ella es Cloe, proviene de una antigua familia de magos, todos ellos grandes sanadores y expertos en pociones y por que no decirlo aurores-Mira Cloe, Los pelirrojos son Ron y Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor, La rubia Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw, la chica castaña es Hermione yo la llamo Mione, el es…

-Harry Potter –dijo la chiquilla con su voz dulce –Un placer-extendiéndole su delgada y fina mano a Harry.

-No, Cloe a el lo puedes tratar como de la familia, ¿sabes? Lupin es su padrino.

-¿de verdad? Tío Lupin… -Harry asintió, la chica le hizo un movimiento con los dedos para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo la chica le dio un par de besos, y se fue llevándose de la mano a Yago como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-enternecedora muchachita aunque un poco tímida –comentó Hermione mientras se dirigían a los carruajes guiados por thestrals.

-A mi me parecido una chica muy cariñosa –dando así Luna su punto de vista.

-Luna ni siquiera nos dijo hola, ¿tu diste cuenta de que hasta no le importo Harry? –expelo Ginny acomodándose dentro del carruaje.

-Pero si a mi…

-Harry –le reprimió Hermione –todos en cuanto te conocen te miran la cicatriz con interés a ella le daba exactamente igual.

-Bueno-estará tan loca como Yago ¿no? –puntualizó Ron, lo que causó una mirada fulminante de las tres chicas que iban con ellos en el carruaje en camino del castillo.

No se tocó mucho ese tema de conversación, excepto a Hermione puntualizando las asignaturas obligatorias que llevaban y las que tendrían que tomar extras para completar su currículo para los EXTASIS.


	9. UNA AGITADA SELECCIÓN

**CAP. IX**

**UNA AGITADA SELECCIÓN.**

Llegaron al castillo, entraron por las amplias puertas y subieron la escalera de mármol con destino al gran comedor como siempre estaban dispuestas las mesas de las cuatro casas, Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores en las que se encontraba todos, Hagrid por su parte estaba sentando saludando efusivamente al profesor Flitwick, tratando de acomodar la silla a su lado, Dumbledore hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, y reía de vez en cuando, levantó la copa al ver a Harry entrar en el comedor.

Harry dirigió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin en la que acababa de entrar Draco seguido de su ya acostumbrada escolta, estaba muy blanco al parecer todavía no se había recuperado del susto que le había dado Yago momentos antes en el tren, Harry entornó fijamente los ojos para leer que en los labios del rubio muchacho se descifraban las palabras "_te arrepentirás" _a pesar de que sabía que Malfoy era realmente casi inofensivo, no podía negar tener un poco de miedo, pues su padre era un mortífago y todavía no sabían a que nivel podía llegar Draco.

Dio un vistazo rápido al comedor y miró a Cho sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando con su pandilla de amiguitas, al notar que Harry la miraba exageró demasiado sus movimientos, haciendo que Harry pusiera una mirada de lástima por la chica. Sin embargó para su sorpresa, noto como esta se levantaba y se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Hola Harry! –saludó alegremente, a pesar de todos los contratiempos del año pasado. –por cierto ya me enteré de lo tuyo con… ejem… bueno tu sabes ¿no, suerte –sin más la chica giró sobre su propio eje y regresó a la mesa donde se escucharon muchas risas.

-No le hagas caso-le apoyó Hermione.

-No, pero… no se suena muy extraño lo que dijo.

-Lo dijo por que sigue dolida.

¿tu crees?

No alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, el profesor Dumbledore se había levantado para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primero, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron, pasó la profesora Mc. Gonnagal con el raído sombrero seleccionador en sus manos escoltando a un grupo de nerviosos alumnos de primero, Harry recordó nuevamente lo asustado que el estaba en su selección, al final estaba Yago con una mirada impasible concentrada en ningún punto su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

Algo llamó la atención de Harry, tras Yago iba un chico que por su estatura podría tener casi diecisiete años, su cabello rojo, no el rojo encendido que tenían los Weasley, un rojo más oscuro que soltaba pequeños destellos dorados, largo hasta la cintura recogido con un moño negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos grises muy penetrantes, se veía una persona fuerte por sus ancha espalda, un caminar muy erguido como un militar y una túnica, cuidadosamente planchada que brillaba por lo nueva que era, iba pulcro y su mirada rodeaba la mesa de profesores.

La profesora Mc. Gonnagal puso el sombreso sobre el banco alto dispuesto ante las mesas de las casas, del sombrero un corte se abrió como una boca y empezó a cantar:

_De mi sabrás _

_En que casa te encontrarás_

_Si tus cualidades son nobles_

_Estarás con Hufflepuf_

_Si tu inteligencia Excepcional_

_En Ravenclaw estarás_

_Si tu sangre, pura es _

_Slytherin tu casa es_

_Para los que poseen el valor de un león _

_Gryffindor es tu mejor opción._

_Pasa y pruébate a ti mismo_

_Pues nunca me equivoco_

_Hasta en tiempos difíciles _

_Yo estoy pendiente_

_Pues el peligro es poco y eminente_

_Mantenerse unido _

_No necesita ningún motivo_

_El poder de todos juntos_

_Vencerán_

Un estruendoso aplauso se sintió a lo largo del gran comedor, el año anterior había dado el aviso, este año lo había confirmado, ahora todos sabían que el había vuelto y que no podían estar más seguros que en Howarts. Mc. Gonnagal desplegó un pergamino donde estaban los nombres de los nuevos alumnos.

Amberfields, Cloe.

La chica seria tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, se puso el sombrero que le cubrió hasta los ojos y gritó:

¡Slytherin!

Al retirarle el sombrero la chica parecía aterrada con la decisión del sombrero, antes de ir a su mesa se acercó a Yago y este le dijo algo cerca de la oreja, después más tranquila se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Butter, Bean. –Un chico moreno rechoncho, con el pelo muy bien peinado.

-Hufflepuf

-Hausser, Andrea.

-Gryffindor

Pasaron un alumno tras otro, a veces el sombrero decidía rápido pero con algunos se tomaba un poco de tiempo, Jainie, Haye fue a Ravenclaw, y Michael Kayness a Gryffindor, de pronto Harry vio una cara familiar.

-Delacour, Gabrielle –dijo la profesora Mc. Gonnagal- una chica Rubia con los ojos de un azul muy intenso subió al estrado.

¡Slytherin!

Harry aplaudió con los demás pero puso una cara de completa decepción al ver que la habían escogido para Slytherin. Aun así parecía orgullosa de su selección y corrió a sentarse a un lado de Cloe. Aun así no la veía como una Slytherin puso un terrible cara de decepción.

-Harry, es de un linaje muy fino, por supuesto que el sombrero la iba a enviar a Slytherin o Ravenclaw –le informó Hermione, pero se vio obligada a callar al instante en que sintió el siguiente nombre.

-Yago-dijo la profesora un silencio cubrió durante un instante, que se interrumpió poco a poco con los murmullos de la gente que se entendían cosas de es el que iba a … y no puede ser… Parvati dio un suspiro que Hermione contesto con un fuerte bufido de cansancio, el chico se sentó en el banco y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Muy interesante… -dijo el sombrero –hace mucho que no me pasaba esto…. Me pregunto donde te pondré, eres bueno y eres muy inteligente, odias las normas, pero posees un gran valor.

El sombrero hizo girar la cabeza de Yago hasta el punto de mirar al director. –profesor… ¿tengo que hacerlo? En todos los años en el colegio el sombrero nunca había dudado tanto en colocar a alguien y mucho menos pedir ayuda al director, el director se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

El sombreo entonces abrió la costura para indicar la casa a la que pararía Yago

-Sly….

Se cortó y pensó… empezaron a escucharse murmullos en el salón

-HUF….

Los de Huffelpuf se miraron dudosos entre si

-RAV…

Ese último intento del sombrero hizo que los murmullos se transformaran en charlas a viva voz pues nadie quería tener en su casa a una persona que pudo ser un Slytherin, el director tubo que llamar a la compostura.

-Sly…. Repitió el sombrero… se callo un momento y entonces gritó ?GRYFFINDOR! Terminó gritando el sombrero, después de dudar en voz alta a que casa lo enviaría.

Casi nadie aplaudió pues estaban estupefactos, un grito de ¡NO! Se sintió en la mesa de Slytherin, Cloe se había levantado de la mesa para ir a los brazos de Yago que la mirada con una mirada de disculpa.

-No, no puedes, te necesito, me prometiste.

-Cloe, Cloe, Cloe escucha por favor –decía con una voz paciente –?CLOE QUIERES ESCUCHARME! –Finalizó sujetándola de los hombros y agachándose para que quedaran a una altura similar.

-Te dije que no te dejaría sola, y que cuidaría de ti, pero nunca te aseguré que fuéramos a la misma casa.

La chiquilla asentía mientras unas lágrimas mudas bajaban por sus mejillas, Yago se las limpió con el dedo, la beso en la frente, se levantó dando ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza e indicándole que se fuera a su mesa mientras el se dirigía a la suya.

-Zellinyer, Nathaniel –Dijo la profesora Mc. Gonnagal. Que no le había terminado de colocar el sombrero cuando este gritó ¡SLYTHERIN!

Las miradas de Nathaniel y Yago se mantuvieron durante unos instante, las dos estaban impasivas sin mostrar nada, ni curiosidad ni rencor… nada simplemente se veían, Nathaniel, giro sobre su eje hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde hizo que un chico de primero se quitara de un lugar para poder sentarse el quedando justo frente a Malfoy que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó abriendo los brazos-todas las ocasiones tienen un discurso y esta no lo es así que ¡A COMER! Las fuentes y los platos se llenaron de deliciosos manjares y los alumnos no dudaron en empezar a comer.

-Sabía que estarías en Gryffindor –le comentaba Hermione a Yago

-Bienvenido le dijo Ginny dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Yago sonreía y estrechaba las manos de todos, el casi no comía.

¿No te da calor esa banda? Quítatela-le comentó Ron

La banda que llevaba en la cabeza para domar el pelo cando lo llevaba recogido que siempre se ponía era negra gruesa de lana, le tapaba siempre la mitad de la frente y las orejas, Harry y los demás ya se habían acostumbrado, Hermione comentaba que al parecer no le gustaba que le vieran las orejas por eso si no llevaba el pelo suelto se ponía la banda.

La profesora Mc. Gonnagal se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor se puso justo frente a Yago y le hizo señas de que fuera con ella, Harry lo interpretó como el problema que tubo en el tren, así que se levantó en su defensa, así también Ron se había levantado para mostrar su apoyo.

-Bueno Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, también deseaba hablar con ustedes así que acompáñenme.

Los tres chicos salieron en fila del gran comedor en fila cuando Yago se levantó y fue detrás de la profesora Mc. Gonnagal los murmullos empezaron otra vez e iban aumentando a medida que se dirigían a la puerta; caminaron varios pasillos hasta el aula de transformaciones donde la profesora tenía su despacho, hizo entrar a los tres jóvenes, con un movimiento de varita apareció tres sillas, estos tomaron asiento.

-Lamento haberles interrumpido la cena señores –empezó la profesora sentándose en su butaca –Creo que no llegaron al postre si quieren pueden tomar una galleta-les acercó la lata de cuadros escoceses, Ron no dudó en tomar un tritón de jengibre, Yago no se inmutó.

-Bueno Yago, creo que todos sabemos el por que esta aquí ¿no?

-Amenace de muerte a un compañero, le apunté con mi varita y eso es una falta grave que amerita expulsión –recitó como si supiera el reglamento de memoria.

-Correcto Yago, después de la señorita Granger, nunca había escuchado a un alumno recitar las reglas de tal manera, sin embargo, por el momento solo restaré veinte puntos a su casa, conozco al señor Malfoy y se de lo que es capaz, así también conoce al profesor Snape y sabe que no estará tranquilo hasta que le imponga un castigo, le haré llegar una lechuza donde se le explicarán las condiciones de este. –la profesora Mc. Gonnagal estaba seria pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos labios tratando de calmar al chico que parecía nervioso.

Yago asintió y bajo la mirada para concentrarse en cual podría ser el castigo.

-Y a ustedes muchachos, tenemos un problema muy fuerte.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada –se apresuró a decir su amigo.

-No es lo que imagina señor Weasley, es del quiddich, usted es el único integrante que tenemos en Gryffindor como debe saber, así que me vi obligada a tomar una decisión.

Los muchachos estaban temblando¿sería capaz la profesora de eliminar el equipo de Gryffindor?

-Bueno Potter, he hablado con el ministerio y creen que puede volver a practicar el deporte del quiddich, por supuesto en su antigua posición, en cuanto a usted señor Weasley, habíamos pensado en hacerlo capitán del equipo –Ron esbozo una sonrisa pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la profesora continuó su discurso –Sus labores de prefecto, combinado con los estudios que debe realizar si piensa convertirse en auror, teniendo en cuenta que sus calificaciones no son malas pero deben mejorar, consideré que Potter podría llevar el equipo a que ganemos por tercera ocasión la copa de quiddich, usted… no lo voy a negar… es muy buen guardián y se que podría llevar el equipo perfectamente, pero creo que ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades señor Weasley.

-Si profesora –contestó su amigo con un deje de amargura.

-Así pues Potter no tengo más remedio que entregarle esto –acercándole una caja de terciopelo negro con una insignia muy similar a la de prefecto pero con una "C" que lo definía como capitán del equipo, Harry la tomo entre sus manos y la miró maravillado, feliz de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno profesora, si me permite quiero hacer la primera decisión sobre el equipo.

-Adelante Potter.

-Que aunque yo sea el capitán no se hará nada sin el previo consentimiento del señor Weasley –apuntó enérgicamente, en un tono que era más parecido al que usaba Percy.

Ron había abierto mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, dio un salto que tumbó la silla y abrazo a Harry fuertemente.

-Bueno señor Potter, entre usted y el señor Weasley llevaran la capitanía del equipo de Gryffindor… y si no les importa tengo que aclarar unos últimos asuntos con el señor Yago.

Los chicos enviaron una sonrisa de apoyo a su nuevo compañero y salieron del despacho con destino a la sala común, hablando de lo que podían hacer en los entrenamientos, de cuando iban a empezar la selección, incluso de posibles candidatos, obviamente, Ginny estaba incluida entre ellos aunque a Ron no le encantara la idea.

Todo iba bien decidieron no volver al Gran Comedor por que pensaron que la cena ya habría terminado así que fueron directo a la sala común, cuando Harry notó que algo o alguien lo empujaba por la espalda y se tiraban sobre el, golpeándole acertadamente en la cara.

-MALDITO; DESGRACIADO –gritaba una voz conocida.

Ron se movilizó y aparto al agresor de Harry sujetándolo fuertemente, Harry como pudo se levantó tanteó el suelo hasta que encontró sus gafas, rotas por supuesto, y se las colocó, levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba esperando encontrarse con Malfoy pero no…

¿Dean? Pero ¿que demonios…?

-Maldito, como te atreves, sabias que es mía.

-Dean tranquilo ¿de que hablas? –Harry miraba a Seamus Finnegan y a Neville que estaban allí.

-Si, te la llevas a Londres de paseo, cuando sabes que no me podía ver por que estaba en Italia, y después en el tren… lo pensaba de cualquiera pero no de ti… ¡eres lo peor Potter!

-Dean, de verdad sigo sin saber a que te refieres –lanzándole una mirada a Ron para solicitar ayuda.

-Harry, es mi culpa, yo no quería, hablando… se me escapó –le interrumpió Neville.

-Un momento… ya se lo que está pasando –comentó Ron soltando a Dean que se sujetaba los brazos donde Ron había aplicado su fuerza.

-Es por mi hermana verdad desgraciado –lo empujó contra la pared poniendo su cara frente a la suya, con el puño en alto amenazador, para asegurarse que entendía lo que le decía –Contesta o te comió la legua el escregruto.

-Si –respondió en hilo de voz.

Esta vez fue Harry el que tubo que detener a Ron para que no golpeara a Dean, tubo que ser ayudado por Neville, ya que la fuerza de Ron por el constante ejercicio que hacía había crecido, mientras Seamus sujetaba a Dean para que no golpeara a nadie más.

-Déjame Harry, yo a este le doy lo que se merece, mi hermana no puede estar con el, lo mato de verdad que lo mato.

-Tranquilo Ron, podemos hablarlo, sabemos que no ha pasado nada, tranquilo.

¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?–una voz femenina, se escuchó al principio del pasillo.

-Alguien puede contestarme¿Dean, Harry, Ron Neville? –Ginny seguida de Hermione, estaba muy seria con la varita que golpeaba con la mano y echaba chispas de color rojo de ella.

-Cariño, este idiota, que quiere alejarme de ti –se defendía Dean con una voz infantil, señalando amenazadoramente a Harry.

¡Como te atreves a llamarme "cariño"¡yo no soy "cariño" de nadie¡después de que no se nada de ti en todo el maldito verano! Se te ocurre venir como si nada hubiera pasado –las orejas de la chica tomaron un color rojo, señal de el enfado de los Weasleys –yo no soy tuya, lo entiendes…. –la mirada fulminante de Ginny era capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

Harry se adelantó un poco para intentar calmar a la pelirroja pues temía por la integridad de cualquiera de los presentes, ante tal enfado no sabía de que era capaz la chica.

¡déjame Harry! –gritó la chica, apartando el brazo de Harry que iba hacia su hombro, se alejó de golpe con camino a la sala común, Hermione les lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora a sus amigos y corrió tras ella.

-Estarás contento ¿no? Potter –Dean nuevamente se le había encarado a Harry manteniendo la vista de odio fija en sus ojos.

Cuando los dos muchachos se retaban mutuamente con las miradas, dispuestos a pelear de ser necesario, esperando a que alguno de los dos soltara el primer golpe, Ron estaba petrificado sin saber que hacer o decir a su amigo.

-Suficiente Harry-la voz de Yago se sintió al final del pasillo, como siempre en un tono de voz tranquilo e imperturbable.

Todos sin excepción dirigieron la mirada a la persona que se acercaba, excepto Harry y Ron retrocedieron al ver que el chico tenía a varita en su mano y una mirada similar a la que utilizó antes de encarar a Malfoy en el tren.

¿tu quien demonios eres? –Preguntó Dean, tratando de mantener la compostura, pues su cara reflejaba miedo.

-Tranquilo muchachito, puedo ser tu mejor amigo o tu peor enemigo… solo quiero que sepas que entre Harry y Ginny no ha habido nada y si quieres hablar será mejor que lo hagamos lejos de las miradas curiosas… así que no os importa y quieren seguirme.

Yago emprendió el camino por las escaleras hasta el retrato de la señora gorda _"templem cancione"_ la señora gorda se apartó para dar paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cruzaron hasta un retrato nuevo que admiraban varios alumnos en el estaban retratados cuatro dragones que descansaban sobre un gran tesoro, uno era blanco majestuoso y tranquilo, su mirada demostraba tranquilidad, otro el mayor era rojo se le veía lleno de ira, el tercero era de color verde, tumbado tranquilamente ajeno a los otros dos, había uno más un dragón pequeño de color negro parecía asustado pero mantenía una postura que denotaba porte, a diferencia de los cuadros del castillo este estaba totalmente quieto como si se tratara de una pintura común.

-Si no les molesta chicos… -la voz de Yago los asustó sacando al curioso grupo de su trance ante tal majestuosa pintura.

-Dean, soy Yago –le extendido la mano cortes mientras guardaba su varita en una funda de su cinturón, el chico la tomo temblorosamente, Yago hizo una mueca de gratitud.

-Veo que no eres una mala persona, quiero que te tranquilices y subas a tu habitación hablaremos de lo que quieras mañana, de momento creo que todos debemos descansar, Ron –haciendo saltar al chico. –Le diste a Harry la nueva noticia.

-No… -dijo apenado –es que con todo el ajetreo y lo del tren se me olvidó.

-Pues será mejor que se lo comentes.

¿Qué noticia Ron?

-Bueno… es que por los acontecimientos del año pasado… no se… yo creo… tu sabes tus sueños y demás, el consejo decidió asignarte una nueva habitación.

-Lo que me faltaba… además de tenerme controlado todo el tiempo, tratarme como a un niño, todavía tengo que alejarme de mis compañeros y estar en la soledad absoluta… claro no valla a ser que Voldemort me vuelva a poseer y asesine a alguien ¿nadie quiere eso verdad? –poniendo un énfasis sarcástico en cada palabra

-Harry has el favor de tranquilizarte, tendrás una habitación que compartirás solo con Ron, nadie ha dicho por que sea, simplemente quieren tenerte tranquilo. –intentó enmendar Yago

-A mi que me importa, estar tranquilo, solo quiero que me dejen vivir –se alejó del rincón cerca de la pintura para irse a sentar en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Ron hizo acto de seguirlo, pero Yago lo tomó del brazo negando.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos solo.

-Pe pe pero…

-Ron déjalo que piense.

Ron fijó la mirada en su amigo, el la tenía perdida en algún punto entre la ventana y el exterior, intentó responderle a Yago pero al voltear este ya no estaba. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a el, y hacerlo razonar como tantas veces, pero en ese instante pensó que sería mejor dejar que se calmara, tomó un viejo numero de Escoba Semanal y lo abrió en una página al azar.

¿Ron?

-Si… Harry –Bajó la revista para poder prestar más atención a su amigo.

-Estoy cansado¿sabes donde esta la nueva habitación?

El pelirrojo se dedico a asentir le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo y lo guió por la escalera hacia los pisos superiores, pasaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, también frente a las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, tomaron una estrecha escalera al final había una placa dorada en la que se podían leer unas inscripciones.

"**HOMBRES, 6º AÑO **

Ronald Bilius Weasley Prefecto casa Gryffindor

Harry James Potter Capitán de Quiddich de Gryffindor"

Ambos chicos miraron la placa impresionados de que sus nombre estubieran alli, normalmente solo ponían el curso de los ocupantes de las habitaciones, abajo una placa más pequeña también dorada con una escritura roja daba una advertencia.

"A todo aquel que su intención no sea pura y de corazón

restringido el paso tendrá y la puerta no se abrirá"

-Bueno… será mejor que lo intentemos… -Mientras empujaba la ajada puerta de madera.

La sorpresa la tuvieron al ver la habitación que tenían ante sus ojos a cada lado una cama el doble de grande de lo que solían tener con unos altos doseles coronados con cortinas de grueso terciopelo morado, sus baúles aún sin abrir descansaban a los pies de estas, al costado de cada cama había una mesa de noche y del otro un armario de dos puertas, suficientemente grande para que guardaran allí todas sus pertenencias y aun así les sobrar espacio. De un lado de la ovalada habitación crepitaba un ligero fuego frente a este había un sofá rojo tan cómodo como el de la sala común, del otro un par de escritorios con lámparas y sillas.

Lo que podría ser lo más imponente era un inmenso ventanal que dibuja la forma del león de la casa Gryffindor, una terraza se extendía tras de este, dejando una majestuosa vista, los dos chicos caminaron al exterior para admirar la majestuosa vista que extendía los terrenos del castillo, las montañas se divisaban a lo lejos y el lago parecía un espejo de la clara noche que hacía perturbado solo por algún movimiento del calamar gigante que sababa sus tentáculos a relucir.

Abrieron una puerta contigua encontrando un lavabo que solo podría considerarse en magnificencia con el lavabo de los prefectos, con una gran bañera dos duchas y lavamanos así como dos sanitarios, todo de un mármol cuidadosamente pulido.

Harry estaba estupefacto, se atrevería a decir que esta habitación no la tendrían ni en el mejor de los hoteles muggles que veía en los concursos de la tele con lo que atontaban a sus tíos.

Se dirigió hacia la cama en la que estaba su baúl, al sentarse sobre y comprobar lo cómoda que era noto algo en su espalda, había una carta escrita con tinta verde y sellada con el emblema del colegio, iba dirigida a ambos muchachos.

-Ron, Ron-lo llamó Harry. –hay una carta… es para nosotros.

¿Que esperas¡ábrela! –le respondió impaciente

_Estimados Señores Weasley y Potter._

_Recobrando una antigua tradición del colegió hacia estudiantes que han aportado un gran valor a su casa, sus compañeros y su institución, el consejo escolar en pleno ha decidido otorgarles a ustedes la distinción de Alumnos del Orgullo de Howarts, que les da la posibilidad de tener los mejores aposentos que su casa, y ocupar la habitación de Godric Gryffindor, esperamos que sientan que el hecho de ostentar dicho título conlleva la responsabilidad de mantener y conservar los buenos, actos y costumbres ya conocidos en ustedes dejando en alto el renombre de su casa y su institución._

_Felicitándoles Cordialmente_

_Consejo de escolar del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería._

¡esto es increíble, espera a ver que se lo cuente a mi madre!

-Si, la verdad es que yo también me esperaba otra cosa, pero….

-No Harry no empieces con los peros que ya sabemos normalmente donde nos conducen.

-Lo se Ron… lo que pasa es que… no se si realmente nos lo merecemos… también hemos quebrado muchas normas.

-Harry… estas loco… rascaste la piedra filosofal, peleaste contra un basilisco para salvar a mi hermana, ayudaste a Sirius y a Buckbeak a escapar, te enfrentaste a dementotes, mortífagos, y al que no debe de ser nombrado.

-Si, Ron, también tomamos ilegalmente la poción, multijugos, huimos del colegio hacia el ministerio de magia, cause la Muerte de Sirius y Cedric, cree un ejercito contra Umbirdge…

-Y… que Harry.

-No se siento que no me lo merezco, no es un premio del que me pueda sentir totalmente orgulloso.

-Haremos esto Harry… dormiremos este trimestre aquí después hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore y que el nos de una solución… ¿Qué te parece?

Harry se limitó a asentir, hablaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas siempre terminaban o en la habitación, o los próximos candidatos para el quiddich, después de la media noche ambos se fueron a la cama, ya que al día siguiente les esperaba el comienzo de un nuevo curso.


	10. ZELLINYER

**CAP. X**

**Zellinyer**

En una villa abandonada, una casa, supuestamente vacía, un grupo de personas se reunían en un circulo frente a un abundante fuego que crepitaba ruidosamente en la chimenea.

-¿La tenemos? –preguntó una voz fría y misteriosa.

-Si señor, acaba de llegar la dejamos en el sótano.

-Quiero que le den unos aposentos, no intentará escapar se eso estoy seguro.

-Pero señor….

-No me has escuchado… no me obligues a darte un correctivo Nott, sabes muy bien que después de lo del departamento de misterios no estoy muy contento.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… que tenemos aquí… -apuntó la voz de Nott

-Señor, –una vocecilla nerviosa preguntaba -usted cree que es seguro tenerla suelta.

-Si, colagusano, es muy joven para demostrar poder, el ojo no lo tiene formado, además sabe que se arriesga a morir si intenta hacer magia para escapar, ya la puse al tanto, haremos un intercambio.

-Potter señor y los demás… sabe que están en Howarts.

-No por mucho tiempo, el antiguo profesor Dumbledore, ya no es el mismo, esta cansado y es viejo, comete errores, dejemos que abra grietas.

Una risa malévola inundó la casa, en el sótano una pequeña de alrededor de nueve años lloraba desconsoladamente, su piel pálida mostraba terror y signos de golpes propinados.

Harry, estaba soñando, volaba en escoba, iba tremendamente rápido, alcanzaba a distinguir un pequeño pueblo, decidió bajar la altura, la velocidad era sorprendente, más adelante veía una granja una casa, ya la conocía había estado en ella, le guardaba gratos momentos, una luz tintineante lo llamaba a acercarse, frenó se encontraba en la ventana, recordó la noche del cumpleaños de la hermana de su mejor amigo, vio la pequeña snich que salía por la ventana la cual atrapaba rápidamente, le tendió la mano a la chica esta se poso de pie en la ventana, extendió el brazo y subió a su escoba, estaba sentada tras el, ella se asía fuerte con los dos brazos a su cintura, los dos volaban, subió lo más alto que pudo hasta que pudieran ver la luna de frente, el aroma a flores que emitía la chica la embriagaba, decidió dar una vuelta brusca y bajar en una colina donde se admiraba un hermoso valle de pinos, bajaron de la escoba y se miraron uno al otro, se aparto de ella un momento para ver el paisaje.

Se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba en la colina, era un prado, no sabía dónde, pero curiosamente era realmente familiar, buscó con su mirada el pelo rojo de su acompañante se atrevió a gritar su nombre, de su boca no salía ningún ruido, su corazón se aceleraba algo malo pasaba, alguien lo llamaba en un siseo constante, una lengua que si ponía atención podía entender, ante el había alguien envuelto en una capa la capucha que llevaba no le dejaba ver el rostro, unos retazos de pelo salían de ella, tenían un color como el de la sangre.

La figura encapuchada se acercó pudo sentir que estaba vacío de sentimiento, lo tomó por el cuello levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, "traicionero, tendrías que estar con nosotros y no con ellos¿por que lo hiciste?" preguntaba, a el le faltaba el aire.

En dos habitaciones diferentes, dos chicas se levantaban agitadamente -¡HARRY! –gritaron ambas, agitadas salieron de sus habitaciones topando las miradas de preocupación de la una con la otra en un pasillo, sobraron las palabras para saber lo que estaba pasando encontraron la respuesta girando la mirada hacia las escaleras cercanas.

-Ginny... es Harry… esta... en problemas –le decía la chica de pelo castaño.

-Hermione... tengo miedo ¿Dónde están?

-Ginny, Hermione Suban rápido, es Harry –Gritó una voz al principio de la escalera, el pelirrojo más pálido que nunca estaba de pie mirando a las chicas que estaban aterradas. Subieron rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos. Llegarón a la habitación vieron al chico del pelo negro que se llevaba las manos al cuello respirando con dificultad, a pesar de que se agitaba seguía profundamente dormido.

-¡lo están matando! –Gritó la pelirroja.

-Hay que despertarlo ¡Ron, tenemos que despertarlo, -la chica castaña sacudía al pelirrojo que estaba petrificado de terror.

-¿Cómo, como?

-AQUA FREDA –gritó y un chorro de agua helada salió de la punta de su varita dando de lleno en la cara del muchacho del pelo azabache que se levantó de un brinco cayendo de bruces en el suelo, tosiendo.

-Harry¡Harry¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunto su amiga fijando la mirada en sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-Volaba… en la escoba…. la tienen…. quieren recuperarla.

-¿a quien tienen¿a quien hay que recuperar? –Preguntaba la chica –Ginny ve a buscar al profesor Dumbledore.

-No, no quiero que el sepa de esto… no aún, ya paso- intentó recuperarse pero volvió a caer.

Entre los tres lograron subirlo a la cama, el muchacho estaba pálido y tenía fiebre, aún respiraba con dificultad, las chicas se sentaron una a cada lado de la cama, poniéndole una toalla húmeda en la frente, puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Un chico aún vestido con la túnica del colegio se asomó por la puerta acercándose a los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Todos giraron la cabeza para ver quien acababa de entrar en la habitación, Yago estaba pálido, tenía el rostro asustado, nunca nadie había visto esa expresión en el.

-Ya esta más tranquilo –contestó Ginny mientras se levantaba para abrazar al recien llegado, sin poder avitar derramar una lágima, sabía que tenía pesadillas pero nunca se había parado a pensar lo horribles que podían llegar a ser.

-Un momento –espetó Ron –cómo sabían ustedes que Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Yo… -empezó a decir la pelirroja –estaba soñando que volaba en una escoba, después el desaparecía, pero notaba su dolor, sabía que no podía respirar, que algo malo le pasaba.

-Y yo sentía lo que sentía Ginny –terció Hermione con tono nervioso, apretando entre sus manos el dije en forma de rayo.

Ron hizo una mueca extraña girando la vista de una chica a la otra pregntandose lo que traían entre manos y por que una sentía lo que la otra.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos me deben una explicación –añadió Ron molesto –pero… -Una nueva duda entraba en su ya confundida cabeza - y diganme ¿cómo Yago sabía que estaba pasando?

-Por que era a mi a quien atacaban… -respondió el aludido.

Los tres fijaron sus miradas en la del chico Ginny se separó temerosa del abrazo que le daba, estaban aterrorizados¿cómo podía el estar en los sueños de Harry? Sabían que en una ocasión el señor tenebroso lo hizo entrar en su mente, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver el muchacho?

-Será mejor que lo hablemos luego, todo ha pasado, mañana con más calma se los contaré mientras tanto, denle esto a Harry –entregándoles un frasco con una sustancia azul muy brillante. –tranquilos es poción para dormir sin soñar, me la dio el profesor Dumbledore, po lo visto el la necesita más que yo.

Le dieron la poción a Harry y este en cuestión de segundos se quedó profundamente dormido, las chicas se despidieron de el besándolo en la frente y pidiendo a su compañero que avisaran de cualquier imprevisto, Yago las escoltó a sus habitaciones y le dio unas palmadas de ánimo a Ron para que se tranquilizara pidiendole que cuidara de Harry y que lo buscara su pasaba cualquier cosa.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó pensando que lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueno Ginny y Hermione no habían entrado en su habitación y a el no lo atacaron ni tubo pesadillas, miró la hora en el reloj era un poco mas tarde de la hora en la que habitualmente se levantaba, se fue el baño tomó una ducha esperando disipar su mente con la caída del agua, sobre su cabeza, al salir notó que no había nadie en la habitación, "ya estarán abajo" pensó el muchacho así que bajo a desayunar.

En el gran comedor el techo mostraba un cielo nublado que dejaba colar unos rayos de sol, se sentó en la mesa sirviéndose un poco de café y unas tostadas que empezó a untar con mantequilla, le extraño no ver a sus amigos allí y los alumnos entraban y salían compartiendo conversaciones de las asignaturas del día.

-Buenos días Harry, -Saludó Ginny sentandose a su lado, no pudo dejar de notar que estaba un poco pálida y unas ojeras se asomaban en su blanca cara.

-Buenos días Ginny -respondió cortésmente -¿Dónde están los demás?

-Hermione y Ron fueron a buscar los horarios, Yago tubo que ir con Mac. Gonnagall para saber sobre su castigo.

-¿cómo te encuentras tu?

-De maravilla –respondió estirando los brazos al cielo –hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, es más tienes que conocer mi habitación es fantástica.

-De verdad estas bien... –respondió la pelirroja extrañada

-Por que no debería estarlo.

-Por... –pero ella, no puedo terminar la frase, dos de sus amigos llegaba discutiendo como siempre.

-Te das cuenta, valla semana, Primero pociones dobles, segimos con defensa contra las artes oscuras, despues cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y para colmo Herbología. Vamos a tener que correr como locos para llegar a tiempo a las clases –se quejaba su amigo.

-No es tan nefasto Ron –Al menos los martes tienen un bloque libre por que ya no toman adivinación, sin embargo yo tengo Runas antiguas y Artimancia además de encantanmientos y tranformaciones de los martes.

-Yo no tengo ningún bloque libre, tome estudios muggles, no recuerdas.

-Bueno chicos... buenos días por lo menos no –los interrumpió el pelinegro cruzando los brazos y frunciendo las cejas –por cierto Ron... Gracias por despertarme esta mañana.

-Bueno... es que después de lo de anoche...

-Despues de lo de anoche, bueno voy a aceptarlo trasnochamos un poco hablando de estupideces pero, no me tenías por que dejar dormir tanto.

Los tres compañeros se quedaron estupefactos, no notaron cunado un chico delgado que llevaba el pelo en una coleta de caballo se sentaba a su lado, sirviendose un gran tazón de leche con cereales y angullendo como si no hubiera comido en años.

-Buenos días Yago –saludo Hermione

-Bueeeenos días a todos –dijo con un fuerte bostezo.

-¿qué una mala noche? –terció Harry.

-Si tu tubieras todas las cosas que tengo que organizar en la habitación también estarías muerto de sueño.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar... yo dormí de maravilla.

Una nueva mirada complice corrió entre los cuatro, prefirieron dejar el asunto de la noche anterior para después, hacía tiempo que ninguna veía a Harry así de relajado.

-¡Yago! –se escucho la voz de una niña ques eavalanzaba al cuello del muchacho.

-Cloe, preciosa como estas –saludó removiendole un poco los cabellos.

-Mira Yago te presento a una amiga y compañera de habitaciñon Gabrielle Delacour.

-Bon jour madmoiselle Delacour, commen tal et vous?

-Tres Bien –respondió.

Sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron ahablar en un frances perfectamente fluido, dejando boquiabiertos incluso a la misma Hermione, tras despedirse, Ron preguntó de que hablaban, para sorpresa de el fue Harry el que contestó.

-No lo esuchaste Ron –poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera obio –Yago le comentó del por que estaba en Howarts, le dijo que su hermana estaba trabajando para el banco mágico y que sus padres estaban muy ocupados además creen que el nivel de esta escuela es mejor en muchos aspectos que Beauxbatons.

-¿Desde cuando hablas francés Harry? –Le preguntó Hermione.

-Pero si estaba más claro que el agua¿que no lo escuchaste?

-Harry –dijo Ginny –escuchamos a Yago y Gabrielle hablar en francés, de Yago nos esperamos que hable varios idiomas por lo que nos contó Charlie pero ¿tu? Sabias que podías con el parsel pero ¿francés¿Que otras maravillas esconde el famoso Harry Potter?

-Bueno chicos primero que nada que no cunda el pánico –se apresuró a a puntar Harry –Seguro debe de tener una respuesta lógica, además puedo hablar parsel y no sabía hasta que lo hice, a lo mejor solo entiendo otros idiomas, no se, así por que sí. Además vámonos que se aproxima nuestra primera clase y ¿no queremos que Snape comience quitandonos puntos verdad?

Todos estaban estupefactos nunca habían visto a ese Harry parecía como si el dormir bien le hubiera dado un aliciente especial, sin decir nada todos se levantaron pero Hermione los interrumpió una vez se dio cuenta de que Harry salía del gran comedor.

-Ni una palabra de lo de añoche por el momento entendido –obligando asentir a los tres amigos, despues salieron corriendo tras Harry.

-Por cierto Yago bonito peinado, te queda mejor que llevando encima esa banda que te cubre las orejas o con el pelo pegado a la cabeza, así parecces Snape, -Le comentó Ginny mientras torcia en otro pasillo.

-Gracias, -alcanzó a gritar ruborizandose un poco y provocando miradas cómplices de Ron y Hermione.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraba el aula de pociones, de camino se toparon con unos cuantos chicos de Slitheryn que al pasar cerca de ellos empezaron a cuchichear, girando la capeza y señalandolos, Ron apreto los punos, Hermione puso su mano sobre la suya para que se tranquilizara, Yago sin embargo, no parecía enterarse muy bien de los que pasaba a su alrededor, tenía la nariz clavada en un pequeño libro de tapas rojas.

Llegaron junto a Harry que ya estaba esperando frente a la entrada de pociones, extrañamente tenía una cara de atontado que solo habían visto el día que besó a Cho Chang. Hermione no pudo reprimir más su angustia era bueno verlo contento, pero sabían que eso conllevaba un precio que no querían asumir pues no sabrían como respondería cuando se enterara de lo que realmente había pasado.

-Quieres quitar esa cara de atontado Harry, la gente va a pensar que has perdido el juicio.-Bromeo su amigo

-Es que Ron… anoche me di cuenta de algo, no preguntes que es, creeme lo sabrás en su momento.

Yago levantó la vista del libro que tenía en las manos y por primera vez puso atención a lo que ocuuria en su alrededor, giro la cabeza hacia Hermione aequeando una ceja,como quien intenta encontrar una respuesta.

-Pero mira que preciosa estampa tenemos –dijo una voz fría tras de el.

-A ti no te importa lo que haga o diga Malfoy

-Creo que el aviso del tren no te quedó claro –amenazó Yago.

-Bueno creo que no conocen al chico nuevo ¿verdad? –interrumpió Malfoy mientras en su boca se dibujaba esa media sonrisa –dejenme presentarles a Nathaniel Zellinyer

-No tienes de que preocuparte Draco, ese chico es inofensivo -el rubio tubo que cayar cuando el trio que se acercaba se puso detrás de Harry.

-Nathaniel, no te metas en esto –dijo Yago dando un paso al frente y metiendose la mano en su capa.

-Más respeto… Yago sabes que conmigo no puedes, dio un vistazo rápido a todos, estiró su mano, tomando delicadamente la barbilla de Hermione y levantandole la cara para que la pudiera mirar a los ojos.

-¡SUELTALA! –Ron se interpuso entre el brazo del chico y ella apartandola de todo el follon.

-Lástima, una chica tan hermosa y que sea una sangre sucia. -apuntó

-Largate Nathaniel es la última advertencia –sacó su varita de golpe y ambos quedaron apuntadose con sus respectivas varitas apuntande a la barbilla del otro, ambos mostraban dureza en sus rostros aunque ninguno parecía querer ceder. Hermione notó que las vartis que sustenían ambos eran realmente parecídas como si fueran gemelas.

-Miren nada más el niñito abandonado por todos quiere un duelo.

-Callate y vete Nathaniel por favor no hagas esto más grande de lo que es.

-Ah¿no les has contado a tus amigitos tu historia? De cómo todos los lugares en los que has estado te han echado.

-A ellos no les importa lo que digas Nathaniel no son como tu.

-¿y tu si no?

-¡CALLATE!

-Diles por que no tienes ningun apellido, cuentales por que te tuvieron que esconder con elfos.

-¡CALLATE! –gritó Yago nuevamente apentando con mas fueza la varita en el pecho de Nathaniel.

De súbito, Zellinyer dio un brusco giro a su cuerpo, nadie supo que pasó solo vieron a Yago ser golpeado en la cara y chocando contra un muro cercano, este rápidamente se levantó acertando de lleno en la cara de Zellinyer, este contestó con un fuerte golpe en las costillas, hHarry no sabía que hacer.

-INMOBILUS –grito Hermione y ambos chicos quedaron paralizados en el aire con expresiones de odio mutuo.

-Valla, Buena forma de empezar el curso ¿no es así señorita Granger? –la voz de Snape se sintió al final del corredor.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por echizar a sus compañeros.

-Pero profesor… ellos estaban peleando, lo único que hizo Hermione fue detenerlos. – le objetó Harry molesto.

El hechizo de la chica había pasado y ambos muchachos se miraban desconfiados entre ellos, a Yago un hilo de sangre le salía por la boca.

-Bueno en ese caso diez puntos menos para Slitheryn, por estar peleando señor Zellinyer y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por comenzar la disputa señor Yago.

Hermione estubo apunto de articular alguna queja pero Ron fue lo suficientemente ábil para taparle la boca, ella ante tal situación puso un gesto molesto, el cual no quitó durante el resto de la clase, además de evitar cualquier contacto con Ron por el atrevimiento que había tenido.

Al salir de la clase de Snape Hermione, salió despedida como si algo le impulsara po las espaldas, Ron venía callado concentrando su mirada en algun punto entre el suelo y sus zapatos, Harry iba a su lado en silencio, temiendo una brusca reacción por parte de su amigo, sin embargo Yago parecía haber desaparecido, hasta que se topo con Cloe en el pasillo del segundo piso acompañada de Gabrielle por lo visto ambas chicas se habían hecho muy amigas.

-¡Harry! –llamó Cloe cuando lo vió.

-Hola Cloe como estas¿qué tal tu primera clase?

-Simplementa maravillosa, defensa contra las artes oscuras me fascina y la profesora se ve que no es nada mala –La chica hablaba rápido sin pararse siqiera a tomar aire, estaba encantada con sus clases. –Por cierto¿dónde esta Yago¿no debía estar contigo?

-Bueno… si … es… que bueno, esta mañana se metió en un lio con Zellinyer, el chico nuevo de sexto de Slitheryn.

Cloe puso una mirada asustada al escuchar el nombre del chico.

-Cloe… ¿pasa algo?

-Nada… bueno si… ¿dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Saliendo de clase de pociones ¿creo?

-Gracias… -Sin decir nada más la chiquilla salió corriendo dejando a Gabrielle que solo se limito a levantar los hombros y negar con la cabeza tomando una dirección completamente diferente.

Los demás fueron directos a Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas.

La clase había sido muy buena Hagrid les había enseñado un Runnespoor, un tipo de serpierte bicefala, conun color anaranjado muy llamativo, Malfoy intentó molestar a Ron diciendo que si era parte de su familia pero Hagrid atinó bien quitandole veinte puntos a Slitheryn, aunque todo había ido bien Yago seguía sin aparecer.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor de manera tranquila hablando de las próximas clases que tendrían y una gran pregunta cruzaba todo el ambiente ¿Quién sería el nuevo profesro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Harry y Ron se sentaron en el gran comedor frente a Hermione, esta mantubo la mirada en su libro cuando Ron le pidió que le aceraca la sal, Harry notó cierta hostilidad en su mirada pero se resignó sus amigos se la pasaban peleando, Ginny llegó apurada al gran comedor se sentó a un costado de Hermione sirviendose una pierna de pollo y pure de patatas.

-¿alguien ha visto a Yago, Cloe lo esta buscando como loca? –pregunto la pelirroja al trio.

Hermione por primera vez en toda la comida levato la mirada dirigiendola hacia su amiga y arqueando las cejas.

-La verdad es que no lo había notado pero no recuerdo haberlo visto desde pociones, de hecho en clase parecía un poco distraido. –contestó la castaña

-Bueno a nosotros Cloe nos pregunto que había pasado, le contamos lo ocurrido con Zellinyer y al parecer se molestó bastante. –añadió Harry

-Bah! –espeto Ron –Seguro es otro de sus berrinches, ya sabes eso de que es autosuficiente y todo el rollo.

-Tu no eres más que un insensible ¿verdad? –le respondió hermione con un deje de enfado.

-No soy un insensible soy un realista, Yago siempre habla de lo que hace el solo, nunca hay nadie mas en sus histórias.

-Tu no escuchaste lo que dijo Zellinyer, eso de que era un rechazado, de que nunca había tenído nadie.

-Si pero no es para darselas de importante, mira a Harry el tampoco tiene a nadir y no hace un drama cada vez que discute con Malfoy. –Ron despues de estas palabras griró la vista hacia su amigo que tenía un semblante enfadado.

-Gracias por recordarmelo –dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se fue de alli.

-Perdona ¡Harry en serio… no me refería a eso! –gritó intentando salvar un poco la situación la que se había metido.

-Y como puedes ver Ginny, muy pocas veces me equivoco, Bien dicho Ronals Weasley –Tomo su abultada mochila y salió corriendo tras de Harry.

-Siempre tengo que abrir mi bocota –dcon un suspiro tristre tapando la cara con ambas manos –por que no puedo simplemente tenerla cerra.

-Ron, eres mi hermano y por eso te quiero… pero creoq ue Hermione tiene algo de razón Yago es amigo nuestro y lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarlo con sus problemas, así como anoche el nos ayudó con Harry.

-¡Es verdad anoche! –salió corriendo del gran comedor –Gracias Ginny.


	11. ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

**CAP. XI**

**Encuentros Inesperados**

Harry decidió esconderse en el baño, ya que no quería ser hiriente con nadie, de verdad le dolieron las palabras que pronunció Ron, el sabía que no tenía a nadie además de los Dursleys pero el sentía que a sus amigos como la familia que nunca tubo, pensansolo bien estaba triste en vez de disgustado, quería seguir teniendo la actitud positiva que había tenido durante todo el día pero algo dentro de el le decía que no, decidió levantarse de esa esquina; así no arreglaría nada y faltaba poco para conocer a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, solo esperaba que no fuera como Umbridge, no podría soportar otro año escribiendo lineas con su propia sangre.

Llegó al aula mucho antes que los demás, la gente fue arremolinandose poco a poco, llegó Neville con Seamus y Dean.

¿Qué? Harry¿dónde esta tu nuevo amigo? Debo de agradecerle por hacer que Gryffindor perdiera 70 puntos de golpe. –dijo Dean de una manera sarcástica

No fue su culpa y lo sabes –Defendió Neville.

Bueno ¿cómo sabemos que el no provocó la pelea? –Respondió

Por que el no fue y punto –respondió Harry de forma agrasiva.

Tu no opines Potter, después de lo que hiciste para mi no tienes derecho a opinar.

Mira Dean, no estoy de muy buen humor asíq ue mejor no discutamos ¿vale? –dicho esto Harry se giró y se apoyo en una columna frente a a la puerta.

La puerta del aula se abrió lentamente, depie en esta estaba una mujer joven por lo que Harry divisó no podría tener más de 25 años, una cabellera castaña larga hasta mas alla de la cintura, los ojos grises mantenían una mirada penetrante una fina nariz y muy pero que muy delgada, llevaba una túnica negra hasta los tobillos y un gran libro lo sostenía en sus manos.

Muy bien chicos haced el favor de pasar, hoy estarán solo los de Gryffindor la próxima clase será solo de Slytherin. Los alumnos pasaron calladamente pues la voz de la profesora aunque autoritaria sonaba muy dulce, indicó que tomaran su varita y dejaran las cosas en una esquina, en el suelo había colocado una alfombra con un dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas que tenía dos circulos concentricos a su alrededor y varios simbolos escritos en ellos, había varias velas encendidas unas más gruesas que otras y un poco de incienso, sobre la mesa de la profesora donde descanasaban inumerables pergaminos y libros.

Llegó Hermione y se puso a un lado de Harry, la chica prefirió no decir nada por si su amigo seguía molesto, Harry la volteo a ver y vió que la chica miraba con admiración a la alfombra donde a su alrededor se habían colocado todos con las piernas cruzadas, Harry dio un giro con su mirada a todos los presentes no pudo dejar de notar que Ron y Yago no se encontraban en la sala "mejor así" pensó Harry quien no estaba preparado para aclarar las cosas con su amigo.

Bueno chicos bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras 5º curso, mi nombre es Samantha Filch, y no no tengo nada que ver con su amado conserje, bueno quiero decirles que soy Auror y Orden de Merlin 2ª Clase, estudié en la escuela de aurores de Gran Bretaña y me gradué con honores hace seis años, trabajé en Austria develando secretos para el ministerio, de hecho antes de empezar a trabajar hice un exhausitivo análisis de Hogwarts enviado todas las pertenencias supuestamente perdidas y olvidadas, así podré mejorar la seguridad.

La profesora caminó despacio hasta el centro del círculo y alli siguió con su perrorata,-Bueno se que son no grupos muy unidos y según me comentó el Profesor Dumbledore, hay problemas entre casas sobre todo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, así pues también se que hay alumnos mas avanzados que otros girando dusimuladamente la vista hacia Harry, espero que no les moleste hacer una pequeña demostración peleando frente a mi para evaluar su nivel y así saber como dirigir mejor la asignatura.

Un murmullo rompió el silencia que había reinado hasta el momento, aún así la mayoría de los alumnos asintió con la cabeza o con un debil si.

Bueno ya que veo que todos estan deacuerdo. –el discurso fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta que se abria, Yago y Ron entraban agitados despues de una larga carrera.

Lo sentimos mucho –se apresuró a decir Yago –estabamos reunidos con el Profesor Dumbledore espero nos disculpe.

La profesora asintio y los hizo pasar Yago se sentó en un sitio cerca de la puerta mientras Ron hizo que se dirigía donde estaban Harry y Hermione pero pasó de largo sentandose a un lado de Patil y Brown.

Harry envió una mrada a Yago pero esta estaba el parecermuy concentrado en las runas que tenía grabada la alfombrá despues miró a Ron que jugaba a intentar dejar su varita depie, giro para ver a Hermione quien solo subio los hombos en señal de que no entendía que pasaba.

Aver ¿en que estaba¡ah si¿alguien me puede decir que significa esta alfombra, cualquiera que haya tomado runas antiguas lo podrá adivinar.

Hermione levantó su mano rápidamente como hacía de costumbre.

Si ¿señorita? –apuntó con la varita a Hermione

Granger –contestó rápidamente.

Y bueno señorita Granger expliquenos que significa esta alfombra.

Bueno profesora, la estrella de cinco puntos con los dos aros concentricos que la rodean son simbolo de protección y aunque no he podido traducir por completo las inscripciónes me parece que se trata de un conjuro de protección permanente.

¡Así es! Perfecto señortia Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, ningún alumno me había hecho una descripción más acertada de lo que es la alfombra, de hecho esta puesta para que ninguno de ustedes pueda ser dañado durante su demostración, bueno si más empezaré aleatoriamente¿señor Yago si no le molesta?

Yago se levantó con pesadumbre del sitio donde se encontraba se desabrocho la túnica y se quitó la corbata, apretó el viejo guante de cuero de su mano izquierda y sacó su varita, diriguiendiose al centro de la estrella de cinco puntas y colocandose en posición de ataque muy ergido con la vista fija en los movimientos de la Profesora Filch levantando la varita a la altura del pecho y colocando abajo su mano izqierda con los dedos abiertos como si estubiera cogiendo una pelota.

EXPELLIARMUS –el hechizo de la profesora era potente Yago se agachó rápidamente esquivado el hechizo, lanzandó uno igual que la profesora desvió con un escudo protector que ya había conjurado.

Yago se levantó nuevamnete y atacó con un Desmaius al mismo tiempo que la profesora le lanzaba un diffindo, queno llegó a tocar a Yago pero le desgarró el bajo de la túnica.

Yago le lanzó un nuevo conjuro de desarme muy potente, la profesora casi pierde su varita, Harry, Hermione, Ron y el resto del grupo estaban impresionados por la demostración de poder que desmostraban tanto alumno como profesora, mientras ellos dirigian sus miradas a una u otra persona hechizos pasaban de un lado a otro sin que salieran de la seguridad de la alfombra.

¡CRUCIO! -Grito la profesora, en un desesperado intento de desarmar a su oponente, la maldicion imperdonable dio de lleno en Yago que salió varios metros volando golpeandose fuertemete con el suelo, todos se levantaron del sitio donde se encontraban. –Tranquilos en un circulo protector hasta la maldición más poderosa, no hara mas daño que un desmayo –todos volvieron a ponerse en sus asintos un tanto nerviosos por que cuando terminara con Yago seguiría cualquier otra persona.

DRACO DEMENIS DEMENTUS EXPECTRAE, -grito Yago de rodillas sosteniendo ahora la varita con la mano izquierda, Hermione dio un grito ahogado, y Harry volvió a ver la mirada del chico que puso en el Expresso de Hogwarts cuando le dio el aviso a Malfoy.

De su varita salióun remolino negro, de pronto empezó a haer un aire frío que te congelaba los pulmones Harry empezó a sentir una punzada en su cicatriz, de la varita de Yago estaba saliendo un Dementor, que giro su cabeza y atacó a Yago directamente.

EXPETO PATRONUM, -se apresuró a conjurar Harry antes de que el dementor se atreviera a hacer algo horrible, una voluta de humo plateado salió de la punta de la varita –"piensa algo alegre, vamos, piensa algo alegre" imaginó el día del cumpleaños de ginny cuando se acercaba a su ventana en la escoba.

EXPETO PATRONUM, -grito de nuevo, esta vez un gran ciervo plateado salió de su varita y embistió bruscamente contra el dementor que en esos momentos ya tenía a Yago contra el suelo y lo sujetaba por los hombros.

La clase volvió a la normalidad, la Profesora Filch encendió las velas con un ágil movimiento de varita, giro su mirada asustada hacia donde Yago había vuelto a ponerse de rodillas, la coleta de caballo que llebaba se deshizo dejando caer los cabellos húmedos a lo largo de su cara tenía las manos cerradas en puño sobre las piernas y temblaba.

¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo señor Yago?

Yago miro primero a la profesora y despues a la clase y sin decir más se desmayo.

La profesora corrió hacia el y lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso, apareció una camilla y con un encantamiento redacto una nota que la puso sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, aotro golpe de varita y la camilla levito por la clase.

El señor Yago estará en la enfermería –comentó al resto de la clase para tranquilizarlos un poco –y lo que acaba de presenciar es un conjuro estremadamente complicado de hacer solo he leido de un señor oscuro que haya podido convocar a un dementor y que este le hiciera caso, no se donde su compañero habrá aprendido Artes Oscuras pero creanme que para eso estoy aquí para que se puedan defender de gente como el

La profesora se giró hacia el escritorio, anotó unas cuantas cosas en una vieja libreta y miro uno y punteando una lista.

Pueden irse, y por cierto había dicho que no iban a tener la proxima clase por que estaría con los alumnos de Slytherin pero creo conveniente seguir con las pruebas, así que os espero el miercoles para continuar.

La puerta del aula se abrió y los alumnos salieron a tropel, Hermione quedó depie al lado de la puerta esperando a que Ron saliera Harry se asomó por la ventana, pensando que habría pasado para que yago hubiera vuelto a perder los estribos de esa forma primero casi mata a Malfoy en el tren y despues convoca a un dementor en medio de una clase, definitvamente algo ocultaba ese chico ¿pero que?

Ron! –gritó Hermione al ver que salia del aula acomodando varios pergaminos viejos en su maleta.

Ron, RON! –volvió a gritar mientras caminaba tras de el al parecer el uchahco la ignoraba de una forma muy poco sutil, Harry por su parte mantenía la distancia, ya esba acostumbado a las peleas de sus amigos así que lo mejor era esperar aver que pasaba.

Lo siento es que soy taaan insensible que no escuchaba su voz. –contestó por fin el aludido parandose en seco para después girarse y caminar con mayor velocidad que la anterior.

Hermione se quedo quieta y duó un fuerte suspiro, Harry se le acerco y puso una mano subre su hombro.

No entiendo por que es tan… tan….

¿Estupido? –puntualizó Harry

No

Orgulloso quiza?

No tampoco

Entonces….

Aaarggg –gruño poniendo lso ojos en blanco, -será mejor que valla a ver como se encuentra Yago, nos vemos en la cena –giró sobre sus pies y desapareció de la vista.

Harry no hizo más que continuar su camino hacia la sala comun, a lo mejor alli encontraría a Ron y hablaria con el, tal vez una disculpa mutua sería buena.

En su camino varios alumnos iban y venian de una clase a otra, muchos salian al aire libre, hacia una tarde estupenda de finales de verano. Miro hacia fuera y vió a Ginny apoyada en el marco de una ventana, la luz del atardecer le daba en toda la cara dibujando su perfil, la leve brisa le ajitaba los pelirrojos cabellos, chupaba con gracia su pluma y su cara denotaba una gran concentración en lo que creia que iba a ser la próxima frase.

Harry pensó en acercarse, desechó rápidamente la idea, que estaba pensando, era la hermana de su mejro amigo, que con el que por cierto, no había hablado con el desde la hora de la comida, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala comun.

Yago abrió lentamente los ojos, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo hacia sentir nauseas y mareos, escuchaba que alguien le llamaba desde la distancia, Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione, que lo llamaba.

Yago, Yago¿estas bien?

Si… eso creo –se intentó levantar pero el mareo lo tumbó de nuevo.

Será mejor que bebas esto Yago –se acercó Madame Promfey hasta el muchacho dandole una taza humenate. –tranquilo es solo chocolate caliente, hacía años que no se veía un dementor en Hogwarts, no se que pudo haber pasado.

Hermione le puso un par de almuadas debajo la espalda para que pudiera mantener una mejro postura y se bebiera el chocolate.

¡fantastico¿no crees Mione? Mi primer día en Howarts y termino en la enfermería.

¿qué pasó Yago? –le preguntó la chica entre preocupada y enfadada.

no lo se, aveces, no se que me pasa, pierdo los estribos, despues no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… ¿ya ti?

¿A mi que?

Vamos Mione sabes que a mi no me puedes ver la cara desde clase de pociones que no le diriges la palabra a Ron.

Es que es tan….

No empieces con lo mismo; Mione por favor deja de negarlo.

Negar el ¿qué?

Yo lo se la pregunta es ¿lo sabes tu?

Hermione miro a Yago de una forma poco usual en ella, sabía que el chico tenía idea de algo y que tenía muchos secretos, pero ni ella misma sabía lo que ocurria en su interior, tenía tantas dudas…

Lo que pasa es que ….

Harry se dirigía en silencio hacia la sala comun, un mar de dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, primero los bruscos cambios de ánimod e Yago, la actitud de Ron durante todo el día con Hermione, su confusión por Ginny, y la extraña pesadilla de la noche anterior, había fingido muy bien pues ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho nada acerca de la otra noche, un ruido lo hizó salir de sus pensamientos.

Hola Harry, no sabía que eras tan mal educado¿no te enseñarona saludar a la gente cuando pasas a su lado. –Ginny estaba tras de el sujetando entre sus brazos varios libros.

Lo… lo siento –se apresuró a contestar sin sentirse apenado –lo que pasa es que como vi que estabas tan concentrada no quise interrumpir.

No interrumpias nada y lo sabes, bueno me vas a contar que pasa con mi hermano lo vi pasar hecho una fiera.

Ya sabes poco más de lo mismo

Hermione

Aja

Buf¿que nunca aprenderan esos dos?

nop, no lo creo hasta que se maten o se amen no van a cambiar.

Ginny fruncio las cejas denotando curiosidad del comentario del muchacho, a lo mejro el sabe algo que ella no, o ¿solo estaba haciendo tontas suposiciones?

¿bajas a cenar? –tratando de cambiar de tema que estaba empezando a ser un poco incomodo

No, no tengo hambre además quiero aporvechar que es el primer día que no tenemos deberes para hacer las convocatorias de Quiddich, aver si es posible el sábado hacer las pruebas y empezar a entrenar lo antes posible necesitamos un equipo entero solo estamos Ron y Yo.

Bueno –respondió un poco triste la chica, a la vez que llegaban al retrato de la señora gorda.

Pero si quieres taerme algo de comer, subes a la habitación y me ayudas con los carteles –como por arte de magia esas palabras animaron a la chica, que asintió con la cabeza y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para despues salir corriendo por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry se acarició el lugar donde la chica donde le había dado ese pequeño beso, el sabía que repartir muestras de cariño a disestra y siniestra no estaba dentro de las cualidades de Ginny, sabía que era algo especial.

¿Me vas a decir la contraseña? –pronunció la señor gorda mientras se alisaba el vestido rosa.

_"templem cancione" _–dijo Harry girando nuevamente la vista para ver si veía un retazo de pelo rojo corriendo por los pasillos.

Al entrar, la sala común estaba casi vacía un par de alumnos de primero repasaban hechizos en una mesa y lumnos de tercero ojeaban con curiosidad unas revistas, se fijo en el sofa frente a la chimea y sobresalía la pelirroja cabellera de su amigo, sin dudarlo se sentó en una butaca cerca de el dejando caer de golpe su mochila para así hacer notar su presencia.

Ejem ejem –carraspeó Harry.

Todavía estas molesto conmigo –se apresuró a contestar su amigo con voz entrecortada.

No estoy molesto Ron, solo digamos que me afectaron tus palabras.

Yo, nop quería, de verdad para mi eres como un hermano más.

No, Ron –se apuntó a corregir –No soy como un hermano, somos amigos recuerdas, no confundas el concepto, no cambiaria tu amistad por nada del mundo.

Gracias Harry.

No Ron, gracias a ti, por que siempre me has tratado como una persona y no como El – niño – que – vivió. Y conmigo no tienes que intentar ser mas que Ronald Weasley y prefecto perfecto de Gryffindor. –comentario que causo que ambos amigos soltaran a reir.

Muy bien, -dijo Harry una vez hubo recuperado el aliento. –Tenemos que organizar completamente un equipo nuevo de Quiddich, así que pongamosnos a trabajar en los alumnos que se apuntaron en las listas, para ver si este mismo sábadopodemos hacer la selección, haremos horarios según las posicionesdeseadas y estableceremos, la gente que queremos tomar. –Dichas estas palabras Harry notó que los alumnos de segundo y tercero que estaba desperdigados por la sala común empezaron a cichichear sobre el tema, Harry al notar esto decidió levatarse antes de que lo abordaran con preguntas.


	12. EL PODER DE UN NOMBRE

**CAP. XII**

**El Poder de un Nombre**.

Mione, es hora de cenar, si quieres vete, yo estoy bien –le dijo Yago mientras le alborotaba un poco la melena.

No de verdad estoy agusto, de hecho no tengo hambre. –cariciandose el pelo intentando arreglar el desastre que acababa de cometer el chico

Si pero si no comes te vas a poner delgaducha y raquitica y no le vas a gustar a nadie.

¡Yago! Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Disculpen, que los moleste –interrumpió Madame Pomfrey –creo que el Señor Yago se encuentra mejor y podría irse a descansar, trate de no hacer muchos esfuerzos y coma mucho chocolate.

De acuerdo –respondió Yago, intentandose levantar de la cama con un poco de ayuda de Hermione.

El chico se abrocho la túnica y se acomodó el cabello atrás, mientras se lo sujetaba con una mano, buscando algo entre sus bolsillos.

No puede ser por que siempre tengo que perderlo todo. –se regañaba el muchacho

Aver dejame a mi –saco su varita y conjuro un sencillo hechizo que ato en una coleta el largo cabello del joven.

¡Fabuloso!-gritó el -Tendré que recordar este.

Mientras Yago se dirigía hacia la salida de la enfermería, noto que Hermione se quedaba de pie junto a la cama jugando nerviosamente con su varita.

¿qué pasa chiquilla¿vamós?

Es que… no queiro que digas nada de lo que hablamos. –bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

Seré una tumba si eso es lo que deseas, pero si no te mueves de alli en ese instante, empezaré a gritar todo a los cuatro vientos –mientras estiraba una mano a la chica que tomó nerviosamente.

Se dirigieron juntos al gran comedor tomados de la mano, hecho, que para algunos alumnos no pasó desapercibido, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de los murmullos que corrian a lo largo de su paso.

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, varios trozos de pergamino desechados estaban por toda la habitación, había estado intentado organizar los horarios de las pruebas que se celebrarían el sábado, ya había enviado una nota a Mc. Gonagall pidiendole el campo de Quiddich, esta respondió de inmediato que lo podría usar hasta las 14:00 horas del sábado por loq ue tenía que poner los horarios de las pruebas a partir de las ocho de la mañana, cosa que no les gustría a muchos, pero era su única alternativa.

Harry, estoy cansado y habriento, me voy a cenar –dijo Ron tirandole unos cuantos pergaminos llenos de nombres, ya organizados por quien iba para cazador y quien para bateador.

Vale no te preocupes, ya termino yo con esto –respondió rascandose los ojos y desviando su vista por la gran ventana.

Harry, tendrías que bajar a cenar –le insistió su amigo.

No tengo hambre, además, Ginny me traera alguna cosa.

¿Ginny?

Si, Ginny¿recuerdas? Delgada, pelirroja, con la cara blanca, ojos azules, pecas y hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Bueno… si tu lo dices… -y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Harry saltó de la cama, abrió su baul y se dispuso a terminar de organizar sus pertenencias, saco la foto de sus padres con Sirius el día de su boda y una en la que salía con Ron y Hermione en segundo, las colocó en su buro, colgo unas cuantas túnicas, pantalones y camisas en el armario y otras cosas en los cajones saco todos sus libros y los ordenó por asignatura, vio el planificador de deberes que les había rega lado Hermione la última navidad, pensó en quemarlo, pero después lo abrió y dijo "_si los deberes has terminado puedes ir por un helado_" sacó su pluma mojo un poco de tinta y escribio _sabado selección de jugadores_, lo cerro nuevamente y lo dejó sobre el escritorio

Para distraerse empezó a limpiar un poco su baul, varias cajas viejas de grajeas Bertty Bott de todos los sabores, cromos de las ranas de chocolate, cajas de ranas de chocolate, una caja con meigas fritas que debía de estar alli desde primero pues desprendia un aroma un tanto raro, un par de bolsas de chucherias lechuciles y alli estaba tal coomo lo había dejado unos meses atrás, el espejo mágico que le regalo sirius, nunca se dejaría de lamentar por no haberlo utilizado nunca, a lo mejor si hubiera hablado con su padrino no habría tenido que ir al departamento de misterios y no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Dio un gran suspiro, recogió todos los pedazos de cristal que estaban alrededor de todo el baúl, los unió todos y se dirigió hacia la papelera para tirarlo, sin embargo sacó su varita –_reparo –_el espejo se había arreglado, como si nunca hubiera estado roto, miró su reflejo por un momento –Sirius Black –dijo al espejo pero despues de que se viera una nube de humo volvió a aparecer su rostro que se veía triste y cansado.

En el gran comedor, estaba ya a rebosar cuando llegó Ron que se sentó a un lado de su hermana, quedando de frente a Hermione que leia un libro mientas intentaba llevarse un poco de pure de patatas a la boca, Yago por su parte, seguía leyendo el librito rojo de esta mañana.

Se sirvió un poco de zumo de ca labaza, se sirvio pure y un monton de chuletas, y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comer.

De verdad –dijo una chica con el pelo rizado en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Si… y estaban de la mano, dijo otra ribia con el pelo muy corto.

No, no lo creo, ella nunca he estado con nadie –tercio otra chica.

Yo la he visto con alguien –dijo la Rubia.

¿Con quien? –gritaron las tres chicas.

Con el Buscador del equipo de Bulgaria yo iba en segundo cuando los vi ir juntos al baile en el torneo de los tres magos.

Estas parabra hicieron escupir de golpe a Ron el zumo que se había llevado a la boca mojando toda la mesa.

¡Cuidado! –le grito Hermione.

mmm… si perdona… -se disculpo el pelirrojo que tenía las orejas encencidas, se dio la vuelta y se levanto dirigiendose a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Chicas… perdonen… pero podrían hablar de la vida privada de las personas en otro sitio. –les comento Ron molesto pero tratando de utilizar un tono delicado.

La chica morena suspiro cuando se acercó el pelirrojo, lo que hizo que este arqueara las cejas de forma extraña.

¿no estaras celoso verdad? –le respondió la chica rubia de pelo corto.

No tengo nada por lo que debería estar celoso.

No se… es que como te ganaron nuevamente a Granger.

He dicho que no estoy celoso y Hermione es mi amiga, y me molesta que hablen de ella a sus espaldas. –Contestó con un tono de voz más elevado de lo que el hubiera querido.

Si si, "amiga" bueno lo sentimos, es que nos molesto que nos ganara al nuevo chico de Gryffindor.

Ron volvio a arquear las cejas, algo estaba hirviendo dentro del el, giró la mirada hacia su mesa, Hermione había dejado el libro y lo miraba con curiosidad, Yago sin embargo parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

¿Me pueden decir de que estan habando? –pregunto de forma golpeada.

Pues no se si decirte… -dijo la morena de rizos con una sonrisilla picara.

Primero, por que soy prefecto, segundo, por que me han involucrado en su cotilleo, y tercero,… para poder desmentir sus acusaciónes.

Pues… es que todo el colegio se dio cuenta de que llegaRon tomados de la mano y bueno, nos hizo suponer que estabn juntos o que había algo entre ellos, ya sabes entre Granger y Yago –la rubia suspiro girando la cabeza donde seguía leyendo ajeno a los sucesos.

Ron se separo de las chicas, se había quedado pálido, se acercó a su mesa Hermione lo miraba en busqueda de una explicación, Ron esquivo su mirada, bajo el libro que tenía ambelesado a Yago y lo miró directo a la cara.

¿Y, tu te haces llamar mi amigo? –le dijo Ron molesto.

Ron¿qué te pasa? –pregunto Hermione tratando de tomarle la mano.

Y… tu… ¿no habías tenido suficiente con todo lo que has hecho durante el día para que llegue la cena y me encuentre con eso?

Ron de verdad no se de que me estas hablando –intento calmar la chica, mientras le dirigía una mirada de auxilio a su amiga que parecía no entender lo que ocurría.

"no se de que me estas hablando" –repitió con sorna –pues de el es de que estoy hablando –seña lando aYago con el dedo.

Eh… Ron… amigo –interrumpió el chico.

No, Yago ¡vete a la mierda¡vallanse a la mierda los dos estoy harto!

Ron salió corriendo del comedor, Yago hizo el intento de levatarse pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza –Será mejor que valla yo –Dijo la chica guardo sus libros en la mochila que la dejó a cargo de Ginny y Yago y salió corriendo tras de el.

Salio del colegió a paso veloz, los jardines apenas almbrados por la luz de la luna, dejaban ver una silueta al lado del lago que encantaba piedras y las tiraba con furia.

Primero, Krum ahora Yago¿por qué juega conmigo así?-decía el chico una y otra vez tirando piedras al lago. –sera mgrfgr –no decía las pa labras solo hacia que las piedras se golpearan entre ellas-

¿me dejarias explicarme?

Simpre quieres explicarte, siempre tienes respuestas a todo¿por qué mejor no me matas de una vez y acabamos con esto. –dijo furioso, sin girar la mirada.

¿por qué tienes que hacer todo tan complicado? Para tu información vine a disculparme.

Disculparte ¿por qué? Si ya esta todo hecho, no hay de que disculparse –se agacho tomo su túnica del suelo y guió sus pasos hacia el castillo, dejando a la chica llorando sola al lado del lago.

Patetico ¿no crees? Rachazada por nada más ni nada menos que un Weasley. –dijo una voz fría con un tono burlón

Callate Malfoy –Giró su mirada pensando encontrarse con el rubio de Slytherin, pero sus ojos se clavaron en unos ojos marrones penetrantes.

Granger, no se como una persona que tiene ese cerebro puede confurdir una simple voz –dijo el chico tomandola nuevamente de la barbilla.

Si no te molesta, me estas haciendo daño.

Disculpa –respondió sereno el chico, dirigiendo su mirada al lago. –una noche Hermosa ¿no crees?

La verdad, es que es como cualquier otra –contestó en el tono mas frio que pudo –y además ya me iba.

¿qué? Preocupada por tu nuevo amiguito, no me digas ha vuelto a perder los estribos e hizo una estupidez.

A ti eso no te importa Zellinyer.

Es verdad, no me importa, ya te darás centa de que clase de persona es el –se giró nuevamente y poso su fría mirada sobre la castaña poneindola muy nervisa.

¿me temes Granger? –la castaña no contestó sabía que había algo raro en el ¿pero que?

Ten más cuidado con las amistades que elijes, y creeme ese Weasley no es nada para ti, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor, y en cuanto a Yago… bueno… no se.

El chico se dio la vuelta pasando al lado de Hermione, rozandole con su mano tapada con un fino guante de terciopelo negro que cubria ambas manos, lo que hizo que a ella le diera un escalofrío.

En la habitación Harry había acabado de ordenar todas sus cosas y se había dispuesto a repasar las notas que había tomado de las clases del día, se dio cuenta de sus fallos en la elaboración de la poción que habían hecho hoy con Snape y empezo a tachar lineas para poner las cantidades correctas cuando su puerta se habrío, giró la cabeza y alli se encontraba Ginny con un monton de pergaminos unos tinteros y varias plumas.

Que bien que viniste¿Ron esta contigo?

No, al parecer tubo euna pelea con Hermione, salio del comedor y no lo he vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos. –respondió con un tono triste.

¿qué pasó esta vez?

No lo se… algo con Yago por lo visto pero no estoy segura de que.

Esos dos siempre estan igual, dejalos seguro mañana se les habrá olvidado todo.

Y sin más preambulos se pusieron manos a la obra elaborando los carteles con las listas definitivas, Ginny dibujo una graciosa caricatura de Harry, con su sombrero torcido el entrecejo fruncido, apuntando amenazadoramnete con el dedo "te necesitamso a ti" rezaba un dicho bajo el dibujo que pedía a la gente que se apuntara a las pruebas, dejaron varios espacios en blanco por si alguna otra persona quería apuntarse para la selección del sábado, Ginny, reparó en que su nombre no estaba aún en la lista y lo apunto.

Pasaron una agradable velada los dos juntos elaborando lso carteles, Ginny le había llevado unos bocadillos que había preparado en el mismo comedor y Harry apenas probo bocado, estaba embelesado por el dulce olor a flores que desprendía la chica que estaba animada dibujando carteles a su lado, sin embargo Ron seguía sin aparecer.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó, con mucha pereza la cama de Ron estaba intacta, sin embargo escuchaba ruidos en el lababo, Harry se levanto para ver a su amigo con cara de cansancio, aún llevaba la ropa de ayer y estaba manchado de barro.

Perdóna Harry¿te desperté? –habló su amigo mientras se lavaba la cara.

No, de hecho ya me había levantado –contesto con un vostezo -¿dónde estubiste anoche, nos tenía preocupados?

Por ahí. –contesto levantando los hombros, mientras se quitaba la ropa de ayer –no creo que estubieran, tan preocupados.

Por lo menos tuhermana y yo si.

¿mi hermana estubo aquí¿sola¿contigo?

si, si y si, tranquilo no hicimos nada más que los cartles para la selección del sábado.

Ah bueno, y sin decir más se metió a la ducha.

El martes transcurrió sin novedades, en clase Mac. Gonagall, les empezó a enseñar principios de convocación y es echizo aparecedor, Flitwick empezó relatando los movimientos adecuados para aquellos que se quisieran presentar al examen de aparición.

Harry tubo una hora libre cuando Hermione se fue hacia, Artimancia y Ron a Estudios Muggles, Yago por su parte desaparecía enesas horas, harry aporvechaba esos momentos para adelantar los deberes que le habían dejado.

El miercoles, Harry pudo por fin preparar la poción fortificante como era debido, a Ron le estallo el caldero haciendo que le creciera una margarita en la cabeza, siendo burla como es de costumbre de los de Slytherin, a Harry le hizo mucha gracia, hasta parecía que Snape había sonreido.

Un jeves horrible nuevamante se encontraba solo en la biblioteca, la noche anterior había tenído una pesadilla de encontrarse atrapado en un mugriento cuarto, una figura encapuchad entraba y lo apuntaba con la varita, ese era el mometo en el que se despertaba con un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, no quería decirle nada a sus amigos, pues ya había tenido suficiente el año pasado, sin embargo Yago no le había quitado la vista de encima durante el desayuno, intentó abordarlo despues de clases antes de que se fuera quien sabe donde pero Harry negó todo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Había sido en general un comienzo de curso muy bueno los últimos rayos de sol del verano empezaban a desaparecer y los vientos de otoño se hacían cada vez más presentes. Ron y Hermione por otro lado no se dirigían la palabra, por lo menos del lado de Ron ella había intentado establecer conversación con el con tonterías como "me pasas la sal" o "buenos días" donde su amigo solo asentia o hacia la accion de mala gana, Harry intentando rer mediador de ambos, se sentaba con el en clases y Yago junto con Hermione.

El viernes, notenían clases por la tarde Harry sacó su escoba a los jardines, se sentó junto con Hermione y Yago bajo la haya que les cobijabna del soly se dispuso a limpiarla y arreglarla un poco.

Me preocupo por Ron, ha estado muy extraño estoy últimos días –les dijo Harry sin apartar las mirada de la escoba, Yago y Hermione se dirigieron complices miradas nerviosas. –Hay algo que no me hayan contado –Añandió.

Bueno, Harry veras…

Todo empezó el lunes, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Dijo Yago.

Si pero en Pociones ya se había molestado conmigo –repuso Hermione un tanto apenada.

Pero yo te di la mano.

Si pero cuchichearon

Pero no explico nada

PERO ¿PUEDEN PARAR LOS DOS QUE ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCO? –sentenció Harry molesto.

perdona –dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Ahora, quiero que me expliquen, con todo lujo de detalles que es de lo que me estado perdiendo –sentenció Harry con una mirada acusadora.

Los chicos relataron sus historias, bueno de hecho se saltaron un pequeño capitulo ocurrido en la enfermería, después Harry les contó que apenas veia a Ron desde el lunes, cuando llegaba a la habitación era solo para dormir de hecho no recordaba haberlo visto además de las clases en el gran comedor, Yago se trenzó un mechón de pelo del puro nerviosismo nunca había visto la forma en que discutian esos chicos.

Bueno, y que más ha pasado –termino de decir Harry

Hermione fue en busqueda de Ron. –dijo Yago, hermione lo miró de tal manera que si las miradas mataran Yago estaría muerto.

Harry observó con disimulo la cara de Hermione, y esta como por inercia empezó a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el lago incluso tuvo el valor para citar textualmente las palabras que Zellinyer le había dicho.

No les parece extraño –comento Harry.

¿qué es extraño? –respondió Yago –Nathaniel siempre le ha gustado engatusar a alguna chiquilla boba –Hermione dio un fuerte bufido –claro que no es tu caso –se defendió rascandose la nuca –pero no se que le pasa esta muy nerviso desde… –pero el chico se detubo en ese instante, sabía que se habia ido de la boca.

desde… -Her mione lo incitó a continuar con un moviendo una mano en circulos.

No creo que sea apropiado que se los cuente aquí y ahora –Se ajusto el guante de su mano izquierda, tomó sus cosas y se levantó.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas preocupadas, por lo que podría contarles Yago guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron rumbo al castillo.

No entiendo, que le ocuure a Ron ultimamente –saltó Hermione inesperadamente –No me lo pregunto, es aveces tan…

¿De verdad no te lo imagunas?

Hermione negó con loa cabeza.

¿Ni un poquito?

Hermione Volvió a negar.

No se amiga… pero aveces la que creo que es un poco cabeza dura eres tu y no Ron –Harry mió a su amiga y esta le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

Llegaron a al sala común Yago no se encontraba en ella, así que por inercia se acercaron a la habitación de Harry, allí arremolinado entre un monton de libros y pergaminos usados estaba Ron escribiendo efusivamente con su pluma, no levantó la visat siquiera para ver quien había entrado.

Hola, soy Harry¿Sabes que le pasó a mi amigo Ron? –dando unos leves golpes con el puño en la cabeza.

Déjame Harry –gruño su amigo –que no ves que si no entrego este trabajo sobre sistemas de comunicaciones muggles, me pondrán un suspenso.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte –Contestó Hermione desde la puerta.

No… no es necesario ya lo tengo casi acabado.

Puedo revisarlo si quieres.

Emm… Bueno –esas fueron las palabras de su amigo, hermione se acercó un poco temerosa al escritorio, tomó la silla del escritorio de Harry y se dispuso a hacer correcciónes.

Ron, no son feletonos, son telefonos.

Por que los muggles emplean palabras tan dificiles.

Bueno, no se quizá si ellos nos escucharan decir los conjuros, pensarian lo mismo.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa, quiza la primera de toda la semana, Harry decidió desaparecer y dejar que esos dos arreglaran sus cosas, mientras bajaba las escaleras, se topo con ginny que iba cubierta hasta los pelos de barro.

¿Qué te ha pasado?

Luna

¿Luna? Pero…

Bueno, es que ella quiere presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de Quiddich de Ravenclaw, Cho es muy exigente para seleccionar a los jugadores, así que me pidió que le enseñara unas cuantas cosas.

¿Ah si¿y como vuela?

¡Fatal! solo subir a la escoba, hizo un giro extraño y me tiro al barro que hay a orilla del lago, pobrecilla si intenta volar de nuevo se podría matar.

Harry sonrió mas por la pinta de la chica,q ue por el hecho del vuelo de Luna.

Quieres quitar esa cara de embobado –Le regaño la pelirroja le apuntaba cone l dedo en el pecho.

No es que bueno… estas horrible, miralo del lado bueno dicen que el barro va muy bien para la piel

La chica le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, se limpió con la mano un poco del barro del pelo y se lo untó en la cara, Harry se limpió como pudo y miro a la chica quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No te quejes… tu mismo has dicho que es bueno para la piel –cruzo los brazos y puso una mirada más sera -¿O no?

La chica dio la vuelta, dejando la cara de harry llena de barro pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuó su camino hacia la sala comun, se sento en uno de sus sillones preferidos, decidió apuntarse a la cara con su varita y susurrar evanesco, de inmediato el barro se borro de su rostro.

-psst. Harry, -susurró una voz tras de el

-Harry, -el chico giró su cabeza sin para ver quien era, Yago estaba bajo la escalera, escondido.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-shhhh, baja la voz, ya veras.

-En ese instante, dean bajaba ojeando una revista, de pronto al llegar al último escalón este se volvio suave cayendendo dentro de la mezcla dejando solamate la cabeza.

-¿qué has hecho? –preguntó Harry aguantandose la risa.

-Nada solo el nuevo invento de Fred y George, suelos movedizos, atrapan a la persona que quieres en el lugar que quieres, ja ja ja –reia yago sin parar.

La mezcla en la que estaba el chico parecia abladan y empezaba a salir lleno de una sustancia viscosa.

-Corre, Harry o nos verá! –tiro de el fuertemente, de pronto durante un segundo vio oscuridad total y llegó a una amplia habiatción.

Harry se quedó maravillado con lo que veía una gran cama a la mitad de la habitación, en las paredes había diferentes aparatos, que servían para hacer deportes muggles, una vieja taba de surf, un par de esquis para la nieve, en la pared contraria estaban fotos de Yago, por lo que pudo ver había estado en partes de todo el mundo, se sorprendió cuando vió una foto del chico frente a la torre eiffel abrazo de Madame Maxime y Fleur Delacour. Otra estaba en un grupo alrededor de una hogera con lo que parecían indios americanos, saludaba mientras un pequeño aguilucho graznaba, otra estaba al lado del mar sujetando la tabla de surf con otros jovenes de piel morena y ojos claros.

-bienvenido a mi guarida –contestó el chico, Harry segía examinando las fotos, había una con Lupin cuando este era mucho más joven de hecho Yago no podría tener más de doce años en esa foto.

-Es muy… interesante. Ahora entiendo por que llebabas tantos baules en la estación.

-Si la verdad es que mi vida esta en esa pared –contesto acercandose al el.

-¿Pero como entramos? No veo ninguna puerta.

-Por el cuadro –contesto con sencillez señalando el cuadro de los 4 dragones que estaba bajo las escaleras en la sala común.

-ah ya veo. –mirando interesado las fotografías.

-Mira esta es en Australia, -señalando en la que salía haciendo surf. –esta otra en francia, esta en America con chamanes indigenas, ellos me regalaron a Tomahawck señalando el imponente águila calva que dormitaba en su percha.

-¿Todos ellos son brujos?

-En su mayoría si, hacía aveces amistad con unos cuantos muggles, pero como era dificil controlar mis poderes tenía que recorrir a diferntes hechizos desmemorizantes.

-Mira, creo que estas fotos te gustarán.

-Le dio en la mano un fajo de fotos, en la primera estaban Charlie y el, sonriendo en un bar con dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, fue pasando entre las totos y salía el montando un enorme dragón de color grisaceo, Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver como Yago agitaba su mano mientras el dragón daba saltos.

-¿Lo reconoces? –le preguntó el chico.

-¿no sera…?

-Si, el mismisimo Norberto, te darías cuenta o dócil que es cuando logras domarlo.

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes domar un dragón, Hagrid lo intentó y creeme no salio muy bien parado que digamos.

-Bueno, solo se trata de paciencia, creeme los dragones son animales muy inteligentes, incluso más que un ser humano.

-Harry siguió pasando las fotos, Hasta que llegó a una que le llamo precisamente la atención, había al fondo una casa, era grande, con muchos árboles, y frente a ella sonreian cuatro personas, una mujer muy delgada con el cabello ligeramente rizado hasta la cintura sostenía un bulto entre sus manos, junto al el un hombre de piel muy blanca y ojos lijeramnete rasgados, jugaba con el niño que sostenía a su lado una pareja una mijer embarazada de profundos ojos claros, abrazaba a un hombre de gafas con el pelo revuelto, sonreian al pequeño bulto, Harry contubo el aliento, al parecer esos eran los padres de Yago, y los que estaban junto a el eran sus propios padres, el salía tambien en la foto dentro del vientre de su madre.

-Esos, son mis padres Harry, nunca supe como se llamaban, Lupin sabía que tus padres tenían unos vecinos magos, casualidades del destino ¿no lo se? Pero la verdad es que me alegra mucho tener a alguien que estubi relacionado con mis padres.

-Por eso no tienes apellido.

-Nunca he dicho que no lo tuviera, simplemente no me gusta por lo que significa. –se dirigió a la cama, dejandose caer boca arriba.

-Harry se apoyó en la mesa llena de libros, donde había algunos con simbolos extraños y otros en diferentes idiomas.

-¿qué significa tu nombre?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo? –Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Significa el arrebatador. –harry pareció no entender. –mi naturaleza es tranquila y calmada, poseo un gran don para las artes, sobretodo la pinturay la música, por no decir que la magia, y mi naturaleza es exprimir al máximo estas características en mi sin importarme sobre que o quien tenga que pasar.

-Dijiste que tambien tenías un apellido.

-Kirin

-Perdona –contrestó Harry


	13. EL NUEVO GRYFFINDOR

**CAP. XIII**

**El Nuevo Gryffindor.**

.-Si Harry, Kirin es mi apellido.

.-No se que significa, -bajo la mirada decepcionado.

.-No te preocupes, si te soy sincero, yo tampoco tengo ni idea.

.-Pero… no acabas de decir que no te gusta lo que significa.

.-Y no me gusta.

.-Perdoname Yago, pero ahora si no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices.

.-Es muy facil Harry, -suspiró profundamente y miro a Harry que seguia apoyado en su mesa llena de libros –significa que un día tube una familia que realmente era mia.

.-Bueno, creo que se lo que se siente.

.-Si piensas compararlo con tus tíos, creeme hubiera preferido estar con ellos.

.-Y yo hubiera preferido viajar por todo el mundo y siempre saber que soy un mago a haber estado con ellos.

.-No sabes lo que dices¿verdad? La soledad es lo mas horrible que le puede pasar a una persona, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, llegar a casa y nunca escuchar nada mas que el latir de tu corazón.

Harry se quedó con un nudo en la garganta, se había imaginado lo emocionanate que podría ser la vida de Yago haciendo todo lo que el hacía, y sin embargo el gozo llevaba un precio altisimo, ahora se sentía afortunado de poder estar en Howarts y que ese era su lugar, sin embargo Harry no sabía si Yago se volvería a ir y desaparecer, seguir llevando la "vida" que llebaba entes de conocerlos.

En la misma torre un par de pisos más arrriba estban dos personas acaloradas en una pequeña discusión.

.-Pero no lo entiendo, se que tienen vehiculos para moverse de un lado a otro y tambien tienen ordenadores que hacen que las cosas funcionen solas, pero ¿por qué no insertan un ordenador en un vehiculo y hacen que funcione solo?

.-No es tan fácil Ron, todo conlleva a un complicadisimo lenguaje de programación.

.-¿eso es otro idioma? –pregunto extrañado observando el diagrama que le había hecho Hermione.

.-No es solo la forma en la que se programan los ordenadores.

.-No entiendo ni una palabra¡en serio! Si no fuera por mi padre no hubierta tomado esta asignatura.

.-Debes reconocer que hay algo más alla de ajitar y golpear con una varita –haciendo dicha mueca con las manos.

.-Si pero nosotros sinmplemente lanzamos un hechizo hacia un auto y podemos hacer que valla donde queramos, no necesitamos usar ningun lenguaje estraño ni mandadores.

.-Son ordenadores, Ron, Or-de-na-do-res. –riendo ampliamente.

.-¡Buf! que dolor de espalda –comento el chico.

.-No es para menos, si mis calculos son correctos llevas más de cinco horas sentado en esa silla.

.-Tu siempre tan calculadora Hermione –Se levantó de la silla poniendo ambas manos en la parte baja de la espalda y arqueando levemnete esta, tomó el libro sobre el que estaba trabajando y se tiró a la cama -¡Mucho mejor! –dijo regozijandose de su descubrimiento.

Hermione se quedó de pie a los pies de la cama, si tenía que esperar a que el chico hablara podría dar el fin del mundo y ella seguiria esperando así que se armo de valor, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y se puso a un lado de la cama dispuesta a hablar y dejar las cosas de una vez bien claras.

.-¿Por qué no te sientas? Me sentiría mejor si estas a mi lado –Ron la había desarmado, inconscientemente pero lo había logrado, daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cama, mientras el se hacía a un lado, matenía el libro precariamente apoyado en una de sus piernas que tenía levantada y el otro brazo tras la cabeza.

La chica dio un paso lentamente, giró la mirada al pelirrojo que estaba enfrascado en su lectura, se sento en una orilla y se limitó a mirar. Ron por su parte puso los ojos en blanco al mirar la actitud de la chica.

.-Vamos mujer, que no muerdo, de verdad.

Hermione sintió un poco más de comfianza, se tumbo en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada procurando mantener la vista en lo mismo que leia Ron que tenía a su lado.

.-Por cierto Herm, perdoname, se que aveces me comporto como un imbecil y soy mas insensible que un escrgruto de cola explosiva.

.-No, realmente no tienes por que disculparte, es que soy yo, y esa, cosa a la que suelo llamar orgullo, a veces gana el orgullo, aveces, yo, siempre es lo mismo, me alejo de las personas por que soy mas inteligente, por que nme gusta la escuela, por que no sal….

Hermione no pudo continuar su discurso de disculpa, estaba muy concentrada en sus manos y pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra, no quería tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con Ron, solo llevaban menos de una semana de clases y apenas y se habían dirigido la palabra durante el primer día, abrío los ojos tratando de montar un rompecabezas inconexo, no sabía que había ocurrido, simplemente todo y cada cosa que había pensado se esfumó en ese mismo instante que Ron la callo con un corto beso en los labios, lo miró fijamente a los ojos azules del muchacho y sintio calma, Ron no estaba enfadado, quizá utilizó el momento y lo aprovecho, nuevamente su cabeza emezaba a pensar a toda velocidad, su cuerpo en cambio se debatía entre salir corriendo o abrazarlo, simplemente estaba hecha un completo lio.

.-Herm… -dijo el chico, devolviendo de golpe a la realidad a la chica.

.-Eh… si… ¿decias?

.-Lo siento Herm, perdoname, la paso fatal cuando estoy peleado contigo.

.-Ron… siempre estas peleando conmigo.

.-Si, pero prefiero, pelear contigo a no hablarte.

Hermione callo, de verdad tenía razón.

.-Te perdonare, solo si tu tanmbién me perdonas. –sentenció recuperando el tono enérgico de su voz.

.-Vale –se limitó a contestar, sin decir ni una palabra más tomo el libro que había a poyado en su barriga, paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica, ella por su parte apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del chico, permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo que les era posible ambos leian o por lo menos fingian, por que a la menor oportunidad cruzaban sus miradas y sonreian, en este caso las palabras sobraban.

Harry y Yago por su parte habían hecho a un lado la conversación de las respectivas familias, ambos tenían similitudes y ambos tenían cosas que el otro le hubiera gsutado tener.

Yago empezó hablando de varias series de escobas, las barredoras, nimbus, cometas, que jugador de que país era bueno, y cual malo, ambos rieron durante un largo rato cuando Harry le contó el por que Ron no soportaba a Viktor Krum, Yago decía que Hermione (Mione como le decía el) le había contado todos los frustados intentos de Krum por conquistarla, que le enviaba largas cartas explicandole todas sus jugadas y tentandola para que saliera con el, que se mudaría a inglaterra de ser necesario, Krum por otro lado le contaba a Yago que Hermione encambio en sus cartas lo unico que les contaba era sobre Harry y Ron, de hecho se sentía celoso de Ron.

Harry siguió ojeando las innumerables fotos que tenía en diversos albunes, unas eran muggles otras mágicas, parecía como si hubiera tirado un carrete de fotos por cada hora que había vivido el muchacho, le enseño un pequeño anexo de la habitación donde tenía montado lo más parecido a un estudio musical, se componía basicamente de un piano, una bateria unas cuantas guitarras (tres para ser exactos) un bajo y dos instrumentos que Harry no reconoció a primera vista pero los había visto que los usaban en tribus africanas.

.-Como puedes ver Harry, esto es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

.-Pues creo que tienes demasiado tiempo libre. –contestó Harry lo que hizo que Yago soltara a reir.

.-Y bien Harry ¿cómo vas en asuntos del amor? He visto que más de una chica se gira al verte.

.-A lo mejor es a ti al que ven.

.-Bueno la verdad es que hay una.

.-¿Quién puedes decimelo¿Luna verdad? –Se apresuró a suponer

.-No exactamente, pero si es una Ravenclaw.

Harry se exprimia la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, ponía todo su empeño imaginando diferentes chicas.

.-No lo adivinarás Harry, desiste, además yo se detrás de quien vas.

.-No voy detrás de nadie –contesto un poco brusco.

.-Ya, claro, ahora Weasley se llama Nadie, no se por que no me conto que se cambió el nombre.

.-¡Uy! Mira la hora será mejor que suba a la cama. –se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia el cuadro de los dragones.

.-Si no quieres cntarlo no pasa nada Harry, solo te aconsejo que seas rápido uno nunca sabe.

.-Si Ya –contesto por lo bajo –Bunas noches y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

La sala común estaba a oscuras, apenas unas chispas asomaban por la chimenea, subio lentamente las escaleras hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, todavía asomaba un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta.

Entro en la habitación, notando que Ron se había quedado dormido un libro levitaba frente a su cama, Harry se acercó con cuidado para apagar la luz, notó que el bulto en la cama de su amigo era de una medida mayor a lo habitual, se fijo bien que era y vio a Hermione dormida, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de su amigo mientras el la abrazaba con un brazo, tratando de no hacer ruido tomo el libro que levitaba sobre ellos, se sorprendió al ver que estaban leyendo la "Historia de Hogwarts" lo dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó a su amiga para quitarle la varita que todavía sostenía entre los dedos, al acercarse y tomár la varita su amiga despertó.

.-Ha, Harry ¿qué haces aquí?

.-Shhhh –llevandose un dedo a los labios –eso te lo deberia preguntar yo ¿no crees?

.-Hermione levantó la vista y se vió abrazada inconscientemente a su amigo.

.-No es lo que tu piensas –se apuró a decir, mientras se levantaba con cuidado, Harry notó que estaba muy ruborizada.

.-No te preocupes, no diré nada, por lo que veo, se arreglaron las cosas entre vosostros.

.-Hermione giró su mirada hacia Ron que acababa de darse la vuelta y soltar un gran ronquido –Así parece –suspiró.

.-Me alegra, ahora si no te importa, tengo que dormir, y creo que a menos que quieras compartir cama con Ron, deberías ir a tu habitación.

Hermione contesto con una sonrisa, quito a Harry su varita de los dedos, tomó su túnica y la mochila que estaba al costado del escritorio –Buenas noches –dijo con la cabeza baja mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry encendió la luz de su mesa y a golpe de varita hizo, que se apagara la de su amigo, se puso rápidamente el pijama, dejó las gafas en la mesa y se dedicó a observar las formas del techó no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Estaba jugando Quiddich, perseguía la snitch, ya casi la tenía, un poco más, la tenía, bajaba de su escoba para celebrar el triunfo, nuevamente estaba en aquella habitación, un crepidante fuego salia de una vieja chimenea, sentía que alguien le ponía la mano en la cabeza.

.-Me diras el secreto del poder que guardan –dijo un voz fria y siseante, que trataba de mostrarse amable.

.-Nunca –dijo el con voz parecida a la de un niño.

.-No te das cuenta de que nadie te esta buscando, estan seguros todos en ese castillo.

.-No se nada, no te dire nada –repetía.

.-Sabes sobre la profecía, sabes sobre el poder, se que guardas un secreto, tarde o temprano lo tendrás que decir, si quieres volver a ver a tu bestia y tus amigos me lo dirás.

Harry despertó de golpe, el sueño había sido tan real, le ardía la cicatriz como si la cabeza fuera a partirse por la mitad, Lord Voldemort estaba muy molesto, quería información de algo quería que alguien le dijera algo, pero… ¿por que no había visto las imágenes desde la cabeza del Señor Tenebroso? decidió, bajar a desayunar, su amigo aun roncaba placidamente, en su cama, se puso la túnica de quiddich y se colgó la insignia de capitan en ella.

Llegó al Gran Comedor sin muchos animos, inmediatamente aparecieron frente a el un plato de huevos con baicon, una taza de te y unas tostadas, bebió el te y trato de comer una tostada que le sabía a cartón.

.-Hola Harry –dijo una voz cerca de el –puedo acompañarte.

.-Ah, hola Cho, claro sientate –la chica se sentó frente al el y lo analizó con la mirada el notaba la mirada de ella en su coronilla que lo ponía extrañamente nervioso.

.-Sabes una cosa, me precipité por lo que te dije el lunes.

.-Perdona si mi memoria es mala, pero¿que me dijiste el lunes?

.-Nada, solo un comentario absurdo.

.-Entonces, no le des importancia. –aunque Harry sabía perfectamente a que comentario se refería.

.-Se que hoy son las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor¿has pensado en alguien? –apuró a cambiar de tema.

.-La verdad es que preferiria ver como juegan los demás.

.-Sabes que soy la capitana de Ravenclaw.

.-Escuche algo por alli.

.-¡Hola! –Dijo una voz soñadora.

.-A hola Luna¿qué tal?

.-No me puedo quejar, -dijo con un tono inusual en ella.

.-¿Qué hay Luna? –Salido la chica con un tono muy frio.

.-Nada Cho, por cierto ¿sabes cuando serán las pruebas de Ravenclaw?

.-Cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin nos dejen el campo. –Repuso Cho con tono molesto observando a Harry.

.-Si lo necesitabas, haberlo solicitado antes. –Contesto Harry con enfado.

.-Si me dsiculpan tengo mucho que hacer, así que nos vemos.

Salió del Gran Comedor molesto, por los comentarios de Cho, no se por que le importaba tanto quien estaría en las pruebas de Gryffindor, no tenía ni idea por que le había mentido a Luna acerca del campo, sabía perfectamente que Slytherin lo utilizaría por la tarde y que el domingo estaba disponible para Ravanclaw y Hufflepuf.

Llegó a los vestuarios, abrió el armario de escobas y saco las suyas y la de Ron al campo, despues saco el cajon con las bolas, los bates y una mesa con dos sillas donde puso las listas de los que se apuntaron, separandolos por cazadores y golpeadores.

Saco la snitch de la caja y tomó su escoba, todavía tenía tiempo para practicar un poco antes de empezar las pruebas, montó sobre su escoba al tiempo que dejaba ir la pequeña esfera alada que salio disparada hacia arriba, dio una patada en el suelo y salió tras ella, no le llevó mucho encontarla y la atrapó rápidamente, giro su cabeza y había alguien esperandolo en el campo, decidió bajar para ver de quien se trataba.

.-Ah, Hola Hermione, que bueno que has venido.

.-Crei que necesitabas un poco de ayuda a organizar todo pero veo que lo tienes listo.

.-La verdad es que si, madrugue un poco y… ya ves el resultado.

.-Me sorprendes Harry, nunca pensé que podrías ser tan ordenado y entregado.

.-Solo digamos que recibi buenos consejos.

.-¿de Wood?

.-No de mi padre –mostrandole el libro de capitan.

.-Increible¿dónde la conseguiste?

.-La prefesora Filch me lo envió a casa en el verano, junto con su escoba y la mia y un montón de cosas, la mayoría de mi padre.

.-Increible.

.-Por cierto ¿qué pasó anoche? –cambió tan bruscamente de tema que Hermione se quedó helada, bajando la mirada y sin saber que responder.

.-Nada

.-Y llamas nada a entrar en una habitación, pensando que hay una cama que normalmente es ocupada por una persona y que de pronto veas a dos… no lo se pero eso creo que es algo.

.-Estabamos leyendo y… nos quedamos dormidos.

.-¿solo eso? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

.-Si solo eso –tratando de contestar lo más friamente posible, pero dando a notar el temblor de su voz.

.-Mira que hora es la gente ya esta empezando a llegar y Ron aun no esta aquí. Hermione ¿podrías ir a despertarlo?

.-Si claro –era el pretexto que buscaba pues la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo un tanto incomo, giró sobre sus pies y salio despedida hacia el castillo.

Hermione recorrió rápidamente los pasillos del castillo, solo pensaba en las palabras de Harry y la mirada que había puesto, -no, no puede ser que lo sepa, nadie nos vió –pensaba para si misma con la cabeza hacia abajo, el beso que Ron le había dado la noche anterior había activado algo dentro de ella, sentía como si hubieran detonado una bomba en su estomago, había tenido ganas de salir corriendo de esa habitación, en cambio prefirió quedarse, abrazada a el no sabia por que, pero se sentía protegida, segura.

.-¿Dónde va tan rapido Señorita Granger? –dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Hermione giró la babeza sin dejar de caminar –Eso a ti no te importa Zellinyer –Giró de nuevo la mirada y aceleró el paso.

.-Si lo que te preocupa es que alguien se haya dado cuenta, no te preocupes, nadie lo sabe –grito desde la esquina donde se encontraba.

Las palabras de Zellinyer helaron la sangre de la chica, no podía entender como sabia lo que estaba pensado o aún peor en ¿quién estaba pensando? Llegó a la sala común respirando forzosamente, encontró a Ginny sentada en un sillon sotenía con fuerza su escoba entre las manos y apoyaba su frente el mango, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra.

.-Ginny… Ginny¡vamos! Harry te espera para hacer las pruebas¿dónde esta Ron y Yago?

.-YAGO –grito la chica para ver si se hacía escuchar –RON, YAGO, SALGAN DE UNA VEZ QUE ES TARDE –La sala común miraba con diversión como gritaba Hermione, de pronto una figura largiducha con el pelo rojo muy despeinado apareció por la escalera.

.-¿qué quieres Hermione? –dijo Ron mientra daba un buen bostezo

.-Que te vistas que hoy son las pruebas de quiddich por si acaso no lo recuerdas. –Ron espaviló al instante y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse. –¿y donde esta eso otro irresponsable, YAGO; YAGO SAL DE DONDE ESTAS YA… -no pudo terminar su frase cuando se giró para volver a gritar, Yago estaba tras de ella con el cabello empapado y solamente una toalla atada a su cintura.

.-¿Me llamaba su majestad? –haciendo una burda reverencia, haciendo que su largo cabello mojara a la chica.

.-Es tarde y Harry espera, quieres darte prisa –conteniendo el nerviosismo pues el chico estaba frente a ella solo con una diminuta toalla.

.-Vamos Hermione no seas aguafiestas, deja que se quede un rato más –dijo Lavender que miraba encantada desde las escaleras.

.-Si primera vez que vemos que algo muy decente se pasea en esas pintas por la sala común –dijo entre risas soñadoras Parvati, al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a Yago. El por su parte divertido con lo que ocurria a su alredor, saco su varita e hizo aparecer con ella un peine, empezó a peinarse mientras observaba detenidamente la conversación de la chicas.

.-YAGO, quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y vestirte de una vez, no me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo. –sentenció Harmione apuntandole con su varita.

.-Mione, tu no serías capaz

.-No me pongas a prueba.

.-Yago hizo una extraña floritura con la varita y de pronto apareció vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta roja ajsutada al cuerpo.

.-Si no te importa –dijo Yago a hermione apuntando con un dedo a su melena, Hermione lanzó un hechizo y el pelo del muchacho se ato en una cola de caballo.

.-Será mejor que me adelante, lleva a Ron por favor, y tu Ginny muevete de alli –tomó a la distraida chica de la muñeca haciendo que tropezara con todo cuanto había por la sala común.

Salio caminando velozmente por los pasillos, soltó a Ginny, noto que estaba un poco desencajada y con la mirada perdida.

.-¿Se puede saber que te sucede? –Preguntó Hermione lanzando una mirada significativa.

.-Nada –Respondio la pelirroja.

.-Tranquila se que lo haras bien, además Harry ya te vió jugar el año pasado, sabe que eres una buena jugadora, seguro te selecciónan.

.-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

.-¿Entonces que es?

.-Cho

.-¿Cho?

.-Si Cho, Luna me comentó que esta mañana estaba hablando con Harry en el gran comedor.

.-No te entiendo.

.-No se de que hablaba con el, solo se que cuando llegó Luna, Cho se molestó muchisimo, me contó que después de eso empezaron a discutir.

.-Seguramente tendrán sus motivos.

.-Si… seguramente.

En el campo de quiddich Harry se estaba volviendo loco pues no podía mantener a la marabunta de gente apiñada en el campo, todos y cada uni insistían en volar un rato ara calentar y muchos hacían caso omiso a las advertencias que les hacía Harry.

.-Es el último aviso, a quien vea montado en una escoba, lo elimino de la lista.

Muchos estudiantes renegaron por la supuesta injsuticia pero todos querían tener la oportunidad de pertenecer al equipo ganador, prefirieron quedarse quietos charlando esperando als instrucciones del capitán.

.-Bueno Harry, ya estoy aquí –dijo Hermione alegremente.

.-Hermione, que gusto verte por favor ayudame, ya no puedo perder más tiempo hay mucha gente y no se si pueda hacerles pruebas a todos.

.-Tranquilo, dame las listas –Harry se las entregó y rápidamente tomó la pluma de la mesa, fruncienmdo el seño empezó a hacer anotaciónes y diferentes marcas al lado de los nombres de los aspirantes.

.-Muy bien Harry con esto creo que bastará, llamaremos a las personas de cinco en cinco, Ron se situara en el poste de gol, deberas pedirles que hagan ciertas maniobras de ataque soltaras una bludger para que los aspirantes a bateadores la desvien, Ron hara de guardian bloqueando los tantos que traten de marcar, con cinco o siete minutos por tanda será suficiente, tu dime tus opiniones y yo haré las anotaciónes correspondientes así no perderas detalles de los jugadores.

.-Gracias Hermione no sabría que hacer sin tu intelecto, por cierto Hola Ginny, veo que te decidiste a hacer las pruebas.

.-Ginny no contesto se limitó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el resto de aspirantes y se unió con unas chicas de cuarto y un chico de tercero.

.-¿Se puede saber que le ocurre? –pregunto Harry molesto por la actitud de la chica.

.-Nada, solo esta un poquito molesta.

.-¿Molesta? Pero yo no he hecho nada.

.-¿Seguro?

.-¿Qué podría haber hacho yo para que ella estubiera molesta?

.-Harry perdona ya estoy aquí –Ron había llegado en el momento más inoportuno, interrumpiendo la conversación con Hermione, Yago estaba con el, también se veía agitado, fue directamente donde estaba el resto de candidatos y saludo a Ginny Harry notó como varias chicas de cuarto y quinto miraban a Yago de reojo y hacian comentarios.

.-Que exageradas –Comentó Hermione.

.-Yo no lo veo tan feo –dijo una voz soñadora tras de ellos.

.-¿Luna¿qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Hermione.

.-Debo de ser sincera si no me vais a odiar todos –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada –Cho me dijo que como era amiga vuestra, podría colarme a la práctica y si quería hacer la prueba para el equipo de Ravenclaw, sería mejor que le llevara noticias.

.-Tramposa –dijo Harry entre dientes.

.-Muy bien Luna gracias por tu ayuda, te dire lo que haremos…

.-Luna puso una mirada sorprendida por las palabras de Hermione, habría esperado apoyo de cualquiera menos de ella.

.-Primero te tendrás que quedar a ver la practica, para que Cho no sospeche nada y te pueda dar la oportunidad de presentarte a las pruebas de Ravenclaw, despues nosotros te daremos una lista de las personas que serán las seleccionadas para el equipo.

.-Pero eso es lo que no queremos que sepa. –dijo Ron visiblemente molesto

.-¡Exacto! por eso le daremos la lista, de los que no queremos que esten el equipo de Gryffindor osea de los peores candidatos.

.-¡Excelente idea Hermione! –Exclamó Ron dandole un abrazo a su amiga, cosa que se aparto rápidamente al notar la mirada de Harry.

.-Será mejor que empecemos si queremos terminar hoy –se apresuró a decir Harry.

.-Muy bien, Luna tu sientate por alli, Ron a tu escoba a defender los aros, Harry y yo nos encargamos del resto.

.-Desde cuando eres la sargento del equipo Hermione –dijo Ron sorprendido pro las precisas instrucciónes de la chica. –Y ¿Desde cuando entiendes de quiddich?

.-¡Desde que tú te quedaste dormido! y por si no lo habías notado no me he perdido ningún partido desde que estoy en Hogwarts. –con el típico aire de suficiencia característico en ella.

.-No me hubiera quedado dormido si no… -no se atrevió a continuar sabía que acababa de meter la pata.

.-Vamos Ron, ahora no nos importan tus problemas de cama, así que por que no subes y hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer parar quaffles –dijo Harry nervioso, viendo que se terminaba el tiempo.

.-Ron subió a su escoba, dio una fuerte patada en el suelo y volo hacia los postes de gol mas cercanos donde los demás tenían una buena visión de todo lo que acontecía.

.-Se ha puesto tan guapo –suspiró Luna lo que hizo que Hermione hiciera un agujero en el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, girando la mirada hacia Luna.

.-¿Perdona? –Dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la compostura.

.-Debi de haber hablado en voz alta, no me hagas caso muchas veces me sucede –sin más la rubia dio unos pasos adelante y vio divertiza como Ron hacía una serie de movimientos de calentamiento.

.-Muy bien muchachos comenzaremos con las pruebas –la gente parecía no haber escuchado así que Hermione tomó la iniciativa.

.-Sonorus –La voz de Harry se amplifico de tal modo que todos callaron de golpe y miraron con atención a Harry que daba las instrucciones; cuando termino Hermione hizo el echizo para que la voz de Harry volviera a ser normal.

.-Muy bien el primer grupo será, Weasley, Yago, Evers, Burke, y Grover, -Los candidatos subieron a sus escobas Yago levanto los pulgares a Ginny para desearle buena suerte y se pusieron en posición.

En general la mayoría lo hacía bien, el Hermano de Colin Creevey, que se había presentado para cazador, tomó por unos segundos un bate y pudo desviar un par de bludgers con gran agilidad, Ginny demostró ser una gran cazadora, ella y Yago habían hecho una especie de doble juego y hacian verdaderas maravillas con la quaffle, aunque Yago estaba un poco verde se esforzaba, incluso le marco un par de tantos a Ron.

Hermione anotaba a toda velocidad todas las criticas sobre los jugadores, el mismo tiempo que hacía una lista con los candidatos que Harry consideraba mejores, despues de hora y media ya habían pasado todos, Harry agradeció a todos los que se habían presentado pero que lamentaba no poder tenerlos a todos en el equipo asíq ue dejo una lista con finalistas, pidió a estos que volvieran a hacer un juego entre ellos, Ron se dedicaba a parar los tantos de ambos equipos y Harry hacia ahora sus propias anotación haciendo descansar a Hermione que se masajeaba la muñeca.

.-No se quien es peor si Binns o tu

.-Harry sonrió por el comentario de su amiga –Exactamente ¿qué paso anoche?

.-¿tenía que haber pasado algo?

.-No es que como ambos evitan el tema.

.-Harry… no hay ningún tema que haya que evitar.

.-Excepto, del que estabas dormida con ejem ejem.

.-La verdad es que si –respondió sonrojada –por favor Harry de esto ni una palabra y menos a Yago.

.-¿Yago¿qué tiene que ver Yago en esto? –la chica bajo la cabeza, ahora si tendría que darle una respuesta, pero fue interrumpida por una voz fría.

.-Veamos, Señor cara rajada, señorita sangre sucia y la Lunatica Lovegood –los tres giraron sus caras para encontrarse con el desagradable equipo de quiddich de Slytherin y la blancuzca cara de Malfoy. –creoq ue teníamos el campo reservado para las dos de la tarde y veo que se han excedido de hora, no dudare en darle informes al profesor Snape.

Harry no se inmuto, amplificó su voz nuevamente e hizo las últimas anotacíones pidiendo a todos que bajaran de sus escobas y que les sería avisado lo antes posible, agradeció su asistencia. Recogió todas sus notas e intentó salir lo más rápido posible.

.-¡Este año les ganaremos Potter ya lo verás! –Gritaba Malfoy desde el campo

.-Harry se dio la vuelta algo molesto –Primero tendrás que aprender a atrapar la snitch ¿no crees? Malfoy –respondió con el tono más sarcastico que podía conseguir.

.-Eso es lo que tu crees Potter. –acercandose peligrosamente a el con una mano en el bolsillo.

.-Yo que to me quedaría tranquilo Malfoy –Yago se había situado detrás del rubio apuntandole con su varita en la espalda, Malfoy palideció aun más.

.-Yago, tu no aprendes ¿verdad? deja a Draco, no me obligues a hacerte nada malo.

.-Mira Nat, lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mio, y a ti no te importa, suficientes problemas me das para todavía tener que preocuparme por ti.

.-Yago, sabes que debes de respetarme¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

.-Lo siento Nat pero aquí las cosas son diferentes, no existen esas reglas.

Zellinger saco su varita y apunto a Yago, Hermione sabía que podía pasar y soltó un grito ahogado, Yago sin embargo esta vez permaneció tranquilo apuntando con su varita al suelo.

.-¡NATANIEL OLLIVER ZELLINYER BAJA ESA VARITA DE INMEDIATO! –dijo una voz infantil pero severa tras de el, lo que más sorprendió a los demás fue que Zellinger guardo inmediatamente su varita, pero sin separar la mirada de la de Yago.

.-Cloe, no se que haces aquí, sabes que tendrías que estar dentro del castillo como te lo dije.

.-Bueno señor Zellinger ya que hablas de reglas y respeto, pido que tu acates mis reglas y me respetes, haz lo que viniste a hacer aquí y deja de molestar a los demás –dijo la chica con un tono de voz demasiado enérgico para su edad, los demás se sorprendieron nuevamente cuando Zellinger tomo del brazo a Malfoy y volvieron al campo de quiddich.

.-Perdonenlo es que es un poco impulsivo –se dicsulpo la chica bajando la mirada.

.-Gracias alcanzó a decir Harry

.-Yago ¿te importa que hablemos? –Yago asintió y siguió a la pequeña niña que ahora sotenía su mano.

Los demás regresaron al castillo y tomaron dirección hacia el gran comedor.

.-Increible el carácter de esa chica –dijo Ron abriendo un tema de conversación –lo riento Hermione pero te robaron el puesto.

Hermione lanzo una mirada furtiva a Ron pero prefirió quedarse callada.

.-Creo que ella es la única que puede con Zellinyer –dijo Harry.

.-Al parecer Yago, Cloe y Zellinyer tiene algo en comun por que se tratan como si se conocieran de toda la vida. –añadió Ron.

.-A mi quien me preocupa es Zellinyer –dijo Hermione provocando la sorpresa de Ron, Ahrry sin embargo no se inmuto, sabía que Zellinyer ya la había tratado de abordar en una ocasión.

Llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron y empezaron a servirse la comida, ron había empezado a comer, pero Harry miraba preocupado a Hermione, ella jugaba con su pure de patatas, y tenía la mirada distraida en algún punto de este.

.-Hermione –dijo Harry –¿volvió a ocurrir? –la chica asintió con la cabeza, ron que en esos momentos trataba de tragar un muslo de pollo entero, tragó de golpe sin masticar mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

.-¿Qué volvió a ocurrir?

.-Te lo contaré en la sala común Ron ahora comamos, entendido –lanzando a Harry una mirada inquisitiva.

En la sala común Harry dejó a Ron y a Hermione hablando en la habitación, Hermione le había contado de sus encuentros con Zellinyer y todo lo ocurrido con Yago y Cloe, las cosas eran muy raras y todos estaban confusos. Harry bajó las escaleras para colgar os que habían quedado seleccionados para el equipo de Gryffindor, estaba colgando el cartel cuando vió a Ginny aparecer por el retrato de la señora gorda.

.-Ginny quiero que sepas que eres una de las nuevas cazadoras de Gryffindor –anunció tratando de que la indiferencia que había mostrado la chica durante todo el día desapareciera.

.-¿De verdad? –respondió algo sorprendida -¿no me habrás puesto por lástima?

.-Pero si sabes que eres muy buena jugadora, de verdad te felicito, lo able con Hermione y con Ron y todos coincidimos en lo mismo. –las últimas palabras de Harry habían surtido el efecto deseado, la chica se había lanzado al cuello de Harry, dandole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

.-Se lo dire ahora mismo a mi madre –dijo alegremente sin parar de saltar del gusto -¿quién más esta en el equipo?

.-Bueno Yago es otro de los cazadores junto con Emmeron y los golpeadores serán Dennis Creevey y Bondi.

.-Genial, seguro ganamos este año la copa otra vez –saliró corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas cantando _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	14. SUEÑOS Y SEÑALES

**CAP. XIV**

**SUEÑOS Y SEÑALES**

El principio de semana había sido lo usual en Howarts, el inicio del curso apenas empezaba y las clases eran más y más monotonas, Harry más de una vez se vió sorprendido por Hermione mientras dormitaba en clase de Historia de la Magia. Por otro lado el profesor Snape habia tenido una "amistosa" charla con el, los malos resultados en el TIMO de Pociones apenas habían llegado a un Supera las Espectativas, pero, como lo había aclarado el curso anterior, "solo prepara para el EXTASIS a los alumnos que hayan obtenido un Excelente en el examen de pociones," por lo que su charla conllevo a montañas y montañas de deberes así como la preparación de diferentes pociones como deberes adicionales, Hermione había tratado de ayudarlo al principio, pero el profesor amenazó con que la suspenderia si otorgaba cualquier tipo de ayuda por su parte, Yago que no era del todo malo en pociones (solo un poquito peor que Hermione) había sido sentenciado tambien a no prestar ayuda, así que Ron y Harry pasaban, horas y horas repitinendo la formula a mano y poniendola en práctica lentamente.

Pasó el cumpleaños de Hermione, a Harry se le pasó por completo la fecha apenas y tubo tiempo de comparle un regalo, una fantastica pluma a vuelapluma, le había costado un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero no se compara con el de Ron un brazalete de oro con el nombre de ella grabado y la fecha en la que fue rescatada del Trol que coló Quirrell dentro del colegio, a Ron le parecía realmente especial esa fecha ya que era cuando de verdad se conocieron y fueron amigos.

Por otro lado Hermione había decidido que era hora de hacer el examen de aparición que tanto deseaba, repasaba libros y libros y pasaba horas extras en la biblioteca buscando información y tomando clases adicionales con el Profesor Flitwick, Ron llegó a pensar que estaba ocupando de nuevo el giratiempo pero Hermione le dijo que se lo tubo que devolver a la profesora Mac Gonagall al terminar el tercer curso.

Harry, gracias a los deberes, la capitanía del equipo de quiddich y las comidas, lo mantenían el suficiente tiempo entretenído para evitar pensar en sus sueños que cada vez eran más raros y más frecuentes, aveces solo soñaba con una habitación oscura, incluso una de las noches Ron lo levanto por que estaba llorando, de hecho en su sueño lloraba, aunque no sabía si era el, pero alguien lloraba, se justifico con la muerte de Sirius que no podía dejar de sentirse culpalble y pensaba que nadie lo escuchaba, estaba harto y no quería comentarles nada a sus compañeros, el conocía la profecia y lo que significaba, creía que esos suños tenían una relación con ella y debería comentarles algo a los demás pero era un peso grande que había decidido llevar solo.

Septiembre estaba acabando y con ello los dias templados una fuerte brisa empezaba a golpear las ventanas de los pasillos y las habitaciónes chubascos aislados bañaban la escuela obligandolos a todos a quedarse guarecidos en las acojedoras salas comunes.

Había sido un día bastente duro, la profesora Sprout les había pedido que cambiaran de maceta unas plantas carniboras y Snape había sido más osco de lo habitual, Ron y Hermione mantenían una actutud normal con Harry sin embargo ente ellos aveces se evadían y no se miraban a los ojos, Yago, no le molestaba nada trataba de no cruzarse con Zellinyer y pasaba largas horas con Cloe hablando y riendo por los pasillos, algunas otras veces desaparecía Harry pensaba que estaba en su habitación trató de visitarlo un par de veces pero el cuadro no lo dejó entrar.

Esa noche Harry estaba exhausto, trato de practicar un poco de Oclumencia antes de dormir y tratando de vaciar su alborotada mente se quedó profundamente dormido.

Estaba sentado en unas gradas, conocidas, la verdad no estaba seguro, podría haber jurado que se trataba del salon de juicios del Wizegamot pero eran más oscuras y tetricas, unas antonchas iluminaban la estancia con una leve luz azulada

Harry –llamaba una voz desde el fondo de la sala. –Harry.

¿Quién es¿quién me llama¿qué quieres?

¿Harry no me reconoces? –le respondía la voz que seguía siendo extrañamente familiar.

¿Sirius¿dónde estas? –se levantó tan rápido como pudo del sitio donde se encontraba y caminó bajando los escalones lentamente dirigiendose donde salía la voz.

Llegó a un salón donde se encontraba el pilar, el pilar coronado por el arco tapado por un velo negro, ese velo, donde meses antes su padrino había desaparecido, donde había tenido que mentalizase que estaba muerto, que ya no estaría alli, escuchaba varias voces provenientes de dicho velo, este se agitó en forma estrepitosa y tomo forma de un rostro el rostro que tanto había deseado volver a ver.

Sirius, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte, de volver a… –su voz se escuchaba cortada, las lágrimas empezaban amontonarse.

Harry no tienes por que llorar estamos bien, no tienes por que sufrir por nosotros –esta vez era la voz de una mujer, recordaba haberla oido antes, solo que esas veces escuchaba suplicando que no lo mataran.

Vamos muchacho, no llores tenemos algo importante que decirte –otra voz masculina, Harry sabía que se trataba de su padre que le daba ánimos, Harry se limpio las manos con la manga de la camisa y miro fijamente esas figuras tapadas por el velo negro que le hablaban.

¿Mama¿Papa?

Harry, haz caso a tus padres –nuevamente era la voz de Sirius que le hablaba –nos encontramos bien, estamos juntos y no nos podemos quejar, por favor presta atención.

Harry miró fijamente de un lado a otro implorando en su interior que las figuras salieran del velo y estubieran con el, que lo abrazaran.

Diganme¿qué es lo que ocurre? –armandose de valor y guardando el impulso de atravesar el velo

Hay alguien que corre peligro Harry, alguien a quien debes ayudar.

¿Cómo se que esto es una nueva trampa de Voldemort¿cómo se que ustedes no son producto de mi imaginacion?

Por que si no, no estariamos aquí Harry, Sirius nos pidió que lo ayudaramos a contactar contigo, nos contó el problema y creemos que es conveniente que tengas cuidado –dijo la voz de su padre.

Que tengo que hacer.

Busca a la persona que posee el ojo. –Mencionó Sirius.

¿La Profesora de Adivinación? –preguntó Harry estrañado, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

No sabemos quien es, solo sabemos que lo oculta y que esta en Howarts, la persona que posee el ojo, recuerda.

Cada vez Harry escuchaba más lejanás las voces, veía luz, senía que despertaría, no quería despertar.

El ojo, el poseedor del ojo, el ojo –repetía mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

Harry, Harry, tranquilo, que es lo que sucede. –Ron le daba sacudidas, Harry solo veía los ojos de preocupación de su amigo.

¿otra vez pesadillas Harry¿Era Quien-tu Sabes?

No Ron,.esta vez no –trataba de hablar pero le faltaba aire en sus pulmones, no podía creer que había hablado Sirius y con… Sus pedres, una hueco se formaba en su estomago, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tratando de volcer a dormir quizá pudiera poder volver a verlos.

Harry, tienes que levantarte de alli.

No puedo ron, Simplemnete no puedo.

¿Qué soñaste Harry?

A mis padres, ellos… me hablaban… me pedían que buscara algo.

Al que posee el ojo.

Harry se levantó de gope de la cama y miróa su amigo con curiosidad -¿Cómo tu?

Hablabas dormido Harry, y vamos, levatate que me muero de hambre.

Harry hizo caso a su amigo y se levantó en el baño se mojó la cara con agua helada como hacía cada vez que tenía un mal sueño, esta vez la cicatriz no le ardía y se miraba en el espejo mientras pasaba los dedos por el contorno de la cicatriz. ¿Por qué a mi? Se preguntó, su reflejó se limitó a levantar los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Para ser un sábado había sido bastante aburrido, una fuerte lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales y los rayos asustaban a más de uno, oscureció pronto y todos bajarían a cenar, Harry estaba enfrascado en su libro mil y una hierbas y hongos magicos, cuando una voz lo sacó de su concentración.

Harry, Vamos, a cenar!

Harry se encontró de frente con los azules ojos de Ginny mirando a los suyos, le dio y vuelco el corazón cuando una voz carraspeo.

Vamos par de tortolos que me muero de hambre, Hermione¿vienes?

Si, un momento dejame despertar a Yago que se quedó dormido.

Yago estaba dormido despatarrado en uno de los sofás con su libro de tapas rojas apoyado en su pecho –Eh! Bello durmiente despierta –le decía la chica mientas lo ajitaba por los hombros.

¿Qué¿yo? Aaaawww. –terminó con un fuerte bostezo estirando los brazos y reincorporandose haciendo que su libro cayera abierto boca arriba.

Ahí estaba era el dibujo de una mano con algo parecido a un brillante en el centro, este tenía una forma ovalada similar a la de un ojo.

¿Yago que es eso? –Harry se acerco y tomo el libro y le mostro el dibujo.

Eso… bu, bueno veras… no es nada dejalo. –Yago trató de tomar el libro pero Hermione se le adelantó y lo abrió en una página al azar.

Yago, no digas que esto no es nada, esta escrito en élfico antiguo, creí que nadie entendía la simbología.

Y nadie la entiende Mione –quitandole bruscamente el libro y cerrandolo de golpe –por eso es que lo leo día y noche tratando de entender su significado –mintio.

Hermione Bajó la cabeza apenada, por la reacción de Yago sin embargo Harry sabía que era algo más.

Hablame del ojo Yago, que poder tiene.

El ojo no es algo que puedas entender Harry así que por favor no preguntes –dicho esto, Yago dio media vuelta y desapareció tras el retrato de la sala común Harry intentó seguirlo pero choco contra la pared.

Yago, abreme, me debes unas respuestas, YAGO! –golpeaba y pateaba con fuerza la pared y el retrato pero este segía sin abrirse.

Harry, déjalo –Ni siquiera sabemos donde esta, es como si hubiera desaparecido –Le calmo Ginny

Ginny… Nadie pue…

Puede aparecerse o desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de Howarts –concluyó Ron –nos lo has dicho ¿cuántas? Un millon de veces.

Miren, se que Yago tiene su habitación detrás de este cuadro lo he atravesado yo mismo, me debe unas respuestas.

Tranquilo, Harry, dejemoslo solo, bajemos a cenar seguro que mañana podremos hablar con el –le dijo Ginny tomandolo del brazo, Harry asintió y siguió a los demás manteniendo la vsita hacia al cuadro de los cuatro dragones de la sala común.

El día del domingo no fue mejor a excepción de los carteles que marcaban la primera visita a Hogsmade el segundo sábado de Octubre, Yago sin embargo no había aparecido, a pesar del fuerte viento que soplaba Harry decidió hacer una practica en las escobas con el equipo de quiddich al completo, pensó que si no encontraba a Yago por lo menos le enviaria una lechuza, pero Hedwig llegó esa misma tarde con la carta intacta.

El lunes, bajo la presión de su lote de asignaturas, corriendo de un lado a otro del castillo, no tubo tiempo en percatarse de la ausencia de Yago sin embargo los profesores parecían hacer caso omiso a las faltas a clase del muchacho, esa tarde decidió que una buena forma de encontrarlo sería preguntarle a Cloe, ya que con ella pasaba largos lapsus de tiempo, decidió buscarla a la hora de la comida. Efectivamente ahí estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin junto con Gabrielle.

Hola Cloe ¿pudo poreguntantarte algo? –la chica callo y dirigio una mirada de profundo interés a Harry.

¿quieres saber dondde esta Yago? O me equivoco –arqueando una ceja.

Bueno la verdad es que si… no se como tu y el son tan unidos quizá…

Le hicisteis daño.

Cloe, no le hicimos daño, ni siquiera lo tocamos –dijo con preocupación.

Vamos Harry, será mejor que nos sentemos un tu mesa, sabes que un Gryffindor no es muy bien aceptado en Slytherin y menos si es el capitan del equipo de quiddich –se dirigieron hacia dicha mesa, y tomaron asiento cerca de la puerta, Harry se sentó y frente a el Cloe y Gabrielle.

Mira Harry –Cloe había entrelazado sus dedos bajo su barbilla conlas manos envueltas en unos blancos guantes de seda –Yago se ha ido.

¿Cómo? Se ha ido ¿dónde?

Tranquilo piensa volver.

Harry se quedó más tranquilo -¿por qué no nos contó nada?

Tadavia no lo entiendes, estaba enfadado con ustedes, no tenían por que leer su diario.

su… ¿Diario? Cloe perdona pero ese libro esta escrito en una lengua casi extinta, además habla de algo que soñé y…

Y eso ni a ti, ni a mi nos importa Harry, entiende por favor que Yago guarda muchos secretos, ni Nat ni yo los sabemos, de hecho el mismo no sabe que había escito ese diario hasta que Dumbledore se lo dio.

Harry se había quedado más intranquilo de lo que estaba, sabía que Yago se había ido qizá no regresara pero algo si sabía que tenía que hablar con Dumbledore acerca de todo. Cloe no dijo más se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde recibió unos cuantos abucheos que Zellinyer no tardo en apagar.

Harry¿qué te dijo Cloe? –pregunto Hermione que acababa de sentarse

Nada, bueno, nada que me haya quedado claro

Y sobre Yago

Se ha ido, y si soy sincero no creo que vuelva

No puede ser, lo acabo de ver iendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con la profesora Mac Gonagall.

¿Con Dumbeldore¡Claro Dumbledore! –salió disparado sin decir nada más hacia el despacho del director, necesitaba respuestas quería respuestas y las hiba a conseguir.

¿Qué te ha dicho Harry? –Ron se acercó con su plato lleno de comida.

Bueno, que hablo con Cloe sobre Yago, que le dijo que no volvería, le dije que lo acababa de ver y salio disparado quien sabe a donde.

Respira Herm, o te ahogaras. –La chica le miró como suele acerlo sin embargo el sonrio respondió a esa sonrisa tranquilamente, lo que hizo que se ambos se sonrojaran.

Herm…

Si Ron

te debo una disculpa.

¿disculpa? Que yo sepa ultimamente no hemos hecho nada por lo que haya que pedir una disculpa.

Estas segura. –Hermione asintió y dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su amigo, tomó sus cosas se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No tienes que pedir disculpas, lo que hiciste me encantó, gracias. –Sin más salió del comedor abrazando sus libros.

ehhh, pillin –dijo socarrona su hermana que había contemplado la escena por completo

no es para tanto hermanita cuando crezcas srabras como son estas cosas –Hablaba sin sentido haciendo alarde de suficiencia.

Si ya, ahora a mi hermano Ronnie le gusta alguien, que bueno el pequeño esta creciendo aver si puede conseguir una novia pronto.

Callate Ginny, tu que sabes.

Más de lo que quisieras hermanito –Ginny le guño un ojo a su hermano y salio caminando, ahora ella era la que hacia alarde de suficiencia.

Ron se sirvió otro plato de postre, masticando, las palabras de su hermana, la actitud de Hermione y preguntandose donde podría estar Harry.

Harry caminaba aceleradamente hacia la oficina del director su sorpresa fue que al llegar esperaba tener que decir la contraseña por lo menos tratar de adivinarla, pero la gargola en cuanto este se puso depie frente a ella giró dejando al descubierto la oficina del director.

Subió rápido los escalones pasando por la puerta de madera notó que los cuadros que normalmente dormían estaba todos muy concentrados en la charla que se llebaba más adelante. Alli es donde se encontraban dos sillas ocupadas, por Lupin y Yago Dumbledore le miraba fijamente a los ojos cuando entró en la habitación, apenas ahora se había percatado que por las prisas ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar a la puerta.

Perdone profesor, no quería interrumpir.

Dumbledore lo miro bajo sus gafas de media luna y sonrío –Sabes que esta puerta siempre esta habierta para ti Harry así que por favor sientate –hizo un movimiento de su varita e hizo aparecer otra silla a un lado de Lupin.

Harry se sentó aunque se sentía incomodo por la aparición que había hecho, miro a Lupin se veía pálido y ojeroso, recordó que dentro de unos días habría luna llena, después miró a Yago que miraba el escritorio del director que tenía habierto el libro rojo que no era más que un diario, tenía varios cardenales en los brazos y un golpe fuerte en el pómulo así también los labios con costras, no sabía que había pasado pero le habían dado un paliza de muerte.

Sr. Kirin quiere continuar –dijo Dumbledore recuperando la postura.

Dumbledore, llamame Yago por favor.

Bueno Yago, explicame nuevamente lo ocurrido.

Bueno el sábado, sali del colegio sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tomé la motocicleta de Black, me dirigí hacia el sur pasé rápido por Hogsmeade, varias personas me vieron, sabía que hiba hacia el sur hasta Gran Hangleton –A Harry se le cayó el alma al suelo al escuchar el nombre del pueblo.

¿Qué hacías en Hangleton? –pregutnó Harry saliendo de la sorpresa.

Harry deja terminar a Yago con su relato creame es de suma importancia que nos cuente lo ocurrido, es vital para la orden. –le reprimió Lupin.

Si Remus, perdona.

Bien, recibí un ataque directo, yo no me imaginaba que pudiera haber magos alli, me cai de la motociclata y entonces la vi, una mujer delgada, con cabellera negra y muy amenazante, utilizó la maldición Crucio varias veces, en un descuido de ella intenté escapar aturdiendola, pero alguien me impidió escapar, un hombre bajo con una mano de plata me sostubo por la chaqueta arrojandome al suelo mientras la mujer me apuntaba con su varita "dame un motivo por el cual no deba matarte" me decía riendo como una loca.

Seguro que eran Petigrew y Langstrange –Dijo Harry, Yago segía mirando al suelo, y Lupin asintió.

Buacaban algo ¿verdad? –Añadió nervioso

Mas bien dicho, Alguien –Dijo Yago.

Dumbledore la tienen tenemos que hacer algo –Harry se extraño, era como si el mismo hubiera estado a punto de decir esas palabras.

Profesor

Si Harry.

Ella esta en peligro, se que debemos ayudarla, tenemos que buscarla profesor.

No, Harry ahora no, Voldemort sabe que intentaremos recuperarla y sería peligroso, hay que reunir a todos y hablar de la situación. –dijo Dumbledore con su suave y tranquila.

No se Albus quizá sea peligroso, Yago no esta recuperado y todavía tenemos que analizar el significado del diario. –Lupin parecía aun más nervioso que Harry jugaba con sus manos nervioso y no quitaba la mirada del libro.

Yago… ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? –Preguntó tranquilo el profesor Dumbledore, Harry había escuchado esa pregunta en otras dos ocasiónes y nunca había sido una respuesta sincera.

No profesor.

Bueno Yago retirate, ve con Poppy ella te curara las heridas y cambiará los vendajes, Remus¿podrías esperar fuera un instante me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas?

Lupin asintió ayudo a Yago a levantarse y lo guío hacia la puerta, cerraron tras ellos, Harry sentía un gran nudo en el estomago, no sabía exactamente que decirle a Dumbledore, si había visto a sus padre y pensaba que Voldemort podría volver a utilizarlo o los repetidos sueños donde solo veía una oscura habitación.

Bien, Harry¿a que se debe el honor?

Profesor¿qué le ha pasado a Yago?

Lo que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera que tenga relación con nosotros, Harry recuerda que Voldemort aun no conoce la profecía y trama algo nuevo.

¿Qué es lo que esta tramando?

Aún no estamos seguros, estamos investigando, no tenemos ninguna referencia.

Profesor… -Bajó la mirada y se examino los zapatos, tenía que decirselo.

Si Harry

Se lo que trama Voldemort.

Lo se Harry, y ¿sabes a quien tiene secuestrada?

No, pero he soñado con ella, bueno aveces desde los ojos de Voldemort, pero aves es con¡mo si ella tratara de contactar conmigo siento lo que siente y veo mediante sus ojos, esta asustada profesor, no quiere que suceda algo, pero no entieno ¿cómo puede ella contactar conmigo si nisiquiera nos hemos visto?

Nunca dudes de un heredero del poder sagrado.

¿Poder Sagrado¿a que se refiere?

La verdad Harry, ni yo mismo lo se.

Mis padres y Sirius quieren que la ayude, quieren que busque… al poseedor del ojo.

Grandes misterios son los ojos pueden predecir, pueden ver y pueden albergar gran poder, no sabemos a quien se referían en tu sueños te dijeron lo básico para que lo encontraras Harry, ten mucho cuidado, sabes que corres peligro, que todos corremos peligro.

¿Cómo pudo contactar conmigo?

Los herederos tienen gran poder capaz de entrar en las mentes de las personas y atraerlas a sus mentes para pedir ayuda o simplemente para que miren con sus ojos, parece que contacto contigo por que sabe la conexión entre voldemort y tu.

Ella… ¿tiene un nombre?

Ella Harry, es la clave, la clave para que se averiguen muchas cosas, no sabemos que planea Voldemort, pero aun no tiene poder suficiente para que este sea usado para malas inenciónes.

Harry bo sabía que pensar, cada vez su mente se liaba más y más trataba de buscar conexiones pero cada cual era más absurda que la anterior, Yago había sido atacado y torturado para que hablara sobre algo, la pregunta era ¿por qué lo habían dejado escapar?

Harry será mejor que te retires ya te has saltado una clase y no creo que Hagrid se tome muy bien que no vallas a sus clases. –Harry se levantó y dio una leve sonsisa de ánimo al preocupado rostro del profesor –Por cierto si puedes entregar esto a Yago te lo agradeceré –le dio el diario, ese libro rojo que podía descifrar el secreto del por que, el libro al posarse en las manos de Harry se cerró y por más que trató era imposible abrirlo este permanecia como si estubieran pegadas las páginas la una a la otra.

Lo tome antes en la sala común y no hizo esto –dijo Harry mientras intentaba abrirlo.

El libro se protege, creo que piensa, que por tu seguridad ahora no debes saber lo que contiene, recuerda que un diario puede ser un elemento vivo.

Harry no dijo más se despidió ajitando la mano y camino firme hasta la entrada, notaba como en la coronilla se clavaban las miradas de los antiguos directores, al cerrar la puerta varias voces se escucharon, como si después del largo silencio hubieran decidido informar sobre las impresiones de las charlas alli realizadas.

La clase de Hagrid fue muy animada y divertida, les había llevado unos animales realmente extraños y jugetones, aviso a los alumnos que se ataran bien las corbatas las túnicas cerradas y los puños de las camisas atados con cuerdas, así tambien pidio que se metieran los pantalones dentro de los calcetines, todos obedecieron pues no sabían con que clase de bestuia les hiba a sorprender ahora su gran amigo, como era de suponer un pequeño grupo de Slytherin no hizo caso a las advertencias, excepto Zellinyer, cuando estaban todos listos riendose de las pintas de uno y de otro (Neville llevaba calcetines rosas, se excusó con que se había colado la bufanda roja en la ropa blanca) Ron llebaba unos clacetines naranjas de los Chudley Cannons y Harry se había puesto uno diferente en cada pie.

Acerquense hacia aquí por favor –Hagrid movía las manos en dirección suya mientras apuntaba aun corral con una malla muy fina el último que entre que cierre bian la reja no queremos que se nos escape ninguno de estos pillines. –Abró unas cajas del tamano de una de zapatos y encontraron un bulto lleno de pelos.

Hagrid, no creo que ninguna de esas cosas se pueda escapar.

¿estas seguro Ron? -Hagris metió su mano dentro de la caja y al salarla vrias bolas de pelos diminutas se movian por la palma, Lavender y Parvati soltaron un ahh, junto con un suspiro, Hermione, los estudio con los ojos entreabiertos, y Rom empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

Que ja ja Me ja ja ¡pasa! Quitenme lo que me ja ja ja hace muchas ja ja cos… ja ja quillas ja ja ja. –Hagrid hizo caso omiso de las risas y posturas de Ron tratando de sacarse uno de los animalitos de dentro de la camisa.

Ahora ven por que les adverti que se cerraran bien toda entrada a su ropa, Hermione y el resto de las chicas se apartaron un poco por que ellas usaban faldas y no había forma de cerrar la entrada. –Tranquilas chicas todas son hembras prefieren molestar a los hombres.

¿Qué son estos bichitos Hagrid? – le mencióno Harry mintras jugaba con uno de ellos entre sus dedos.

Son, bueno, no se exactamente de momentolos llamo Yorkeskins.

¿Yorkerskins? Hagris he leido Amimales Fantasticos y Donde Encontrarlos y no habla nada de los Yorkeskins.

Beuno Hermione, no habla nada pro que es una raza que cree yo a base de un Puffleskin y Yorkin, de momento la camada ha sido solo de hembas me creeran que aunque parecen mamiferos nacen de huevos, son inmensas las camadas y bueno, ahora chicos fijense en sus cualidades, tienen un gran olfato y fijación por buscar cosas brillantes, cuidado a las chicas que llevan anillos, su alimentopreferido es el oro, si los entrenamos de forma adecuada nos pueden alludar a encontrar tesoros enterrados y objetos perdidos, so olfato tambien es excelente, pero solo se decian a molestar a los hombres, su olor debe de ser más fuerte que el de las mujeres por eso se cuelan entre la ropa.

Ron que por fin había podido sarse el dichoso animalito de la ropa, claro primero tubo que ir corriendo a un rincon y quitarse toda la ropa, jugueteaba con el y se lo acercaba a las mujeres que se apartaban con cierto miedo –Vámos chicas, ya escucharon a Hagrid no hace nada, mirenlo que lindo.

Ron aparta eso de nosotras, por lo menos yo no confío en ninguna criatura que haya criado Hagrid. –lavender miraba a lo que podría ser la cara del bichito que corria alegremente entre las palmas de Ron.

No pero si no los criaré yo¡serán ustedes! Interrumpió a la clase realmente animado, lo que para unos era una verdadera condena al sufrimiento, empezaba a entregales a todos pequeñas jaulas con paja dentro y un Yorkeskin dentro.

Hagrid… ¿de verdad crees seguro que cidemos de estas crituras?

Por supuesto que si Hermione, de hecho serán buenos amigos, si los crian bien y lso entrenan pueden serles muy útiles. Anoten todos deberes para la próxima clase, ponerle un nombre y traer una lista de actividades diarias del animal en cuestión, al que se le escape o se le muera considerese suspendido –sentenció a la clase a un año cuidando de un bicharrajo inquieto que además tenían que adoptarlo como mascota. –Harry le podrías llevar el suto a Yago, espero que no se lo sirva de almuerzo a su águila

La clase de Hagrid fue más de lo que todos esperaban además de cudar de los animales tenían que sumar sus deberes a los de encantamientos, pociones y transformación. En herbología se habían salvado de deberes pero les había quedado demasiado trabajo pendiente para la próxima clase, asíque tendrían que repasar los apuntes de la clase anterior.

En la sala común se encontraban todos, haciendo deberes, Harry y Ron enfrascados en una larga redacción sobre pociónes regeneradoras, Hermione por su parte leía Principios de Aparicion para Jóvenes Magos, Ginny estaba repasando encantamientos.

NO, no, no, no y no repetía en voz alta mientras tiraba un pilar de pergaminos al suelo y se golpeaba la frente con las manos.

Señoras y señores alli podrán ver como mi hermana pierde la cabeza.

Ron –le reprimió Hermione con voz suave –esta en quinto y tiene los TIMOS¿qué no te das cuenta.

Si pero mi hermana es un poco exajerada ¿no crees? –el comentario causo una mirada amenazadora de ambas chicas, Ron por su parte se hundió en su butaca y abrió el libro de pociones tapandose la cara.

Ehh… Chicos –les interrumpió Harry –Yago ha vuelto al colegio.

¿si¿dónde esta?

Bueno no se encontraba muy bien, así que se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

¿por qué¿qué pasó?

Harry les hizo señas con las manos para que se acercara y poder tener más privacidad Ginny se dio cuenta y también se acercó.

Ginny ¿no deberias de estar estudiando?

Si Ron, pero da la casualidad que Yago tambien –poniendo gran énfasis en esa palabra –es mi amigo y me gustaría saber que le ocurrió-

Ron abrió la boca para contestarle pero Harry le interrumpió –Déjala Ron, tiene razón, se merece saber lo ocurrido –Ginny le sacó la lengua a su hermano y fijo la vista en Harry que sonrió por la gracia.

Les conto con todod detalle todo lo ocurrido tubo el valor de contarles los sueños que había tenido los de la habitación y en los que veía atraves de los ojos de Voldemort, les contó de la platica con Dumbledore y del acidente de Yago con los Mortifagos y su inexplicabe escapatoria, les mostró el diario de Yago y lo intentó abrir lógicamenete estaba sellado hasta que Hermione le tendió una mano para que se lo entregase, Harry se mostró renuente en darselo pero su argumento eramuy bueno.

Harry, que no recuerdas el daño que puede causar un diario -´giró su mirada a Ginny que se sonrrojó automaticamente. –Además es de Yago y no nuestro, no es nuestro deber leerlo, dámelo se lo llevaré ahoramismo a la enfermería –Harry se lo terminó entregando, el díario al tocar las manos de hermione se abrió, pero ella lo cerró automaticamente –ni lo pienses Harry no es nuestro, debemos darselo a su dueño, el diario volvió a abrirse incluso cuando Hermione los sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos.

Será mejor que subamos y hablemos de esto esn privado –Ron aparentaba cierto nervisismo y varias miradas se dirigian hacia el grupo de amigo s,. se apresuraron atomar sus cosas y se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de los chicos.

Una vez dentro Hermione dejó el diario en la mesa que le quedaba más próxima, inmediatamente el diario comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente de páginas hasta que llegó a la última que estaba escrita, esta no estaba en élfico, si no en el alfabeto comú y corriente, decía una frase muy corta pero la tinta brillaba con mucha intensidad, Hermione palideció y Ron se quedó sin palabras, Harry estaba simplente asombrado ya había visto una conducta sí de un libro, pero fue Ginny la que tubo el valor de acercarse y tomarlo entre sus manos dispuesta a leerlo.

Ginny, no lo hagas puede ser peligroso –Harry había tomado la mano de Ginny intentando inutilmente detenerla de su intento.

Debo hacerlo Harry, no me digas por que, pero algo me dice que debo leerlo. –se acercó lenta y pausadamente, lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó en voz baja, sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, Harry la miraba confundido.

¿Qué dice? –dijo Ron impaciente. -Quizá Harry tenía razón no debiste leerlo

No Ron, no es eso –Harry explicame esto –dijo Ginny mientras le pasaba el diario a Harry, el lo tomó, su sorpresa fue que esta vez no se cerró aunque le impedía cambiar de página, leyo nervioso la primera linea y miró asustado a Ginny –Lo sabe –pensó.

¿qué es lo que dice? –preguntó Hermione –leelo en voz alta.

No es nada –se apresuró a mentir –una tontería sobre Voldemort y mia.

¡NO es una Tonteria Harry! –Ginny le quitó el libro de las manos y se dispuso a leer en voz alta.

"_Cuando el septimo mes muera nacerá el que tiene el poder de derrotarlo, de sus padres que vencieron y escaparon por lo menos tres veces, el lo marcará por igual y uno no podrá vivir mientras el otro muera, estas opalabras se repiten en mi sueño y siento grandes cosquilleos en la frente cada vez que vienen las palabras a mi cabeza, no se a quien se refieren y tampoco se que significan, se que tarde o temprano encontraré aquel niño que vivió y venció, espero no llegar tarde, esperó que el no lo encuentre primero, ahora tengo que buscar a mis hermanos, los otros tres, tenemos que volvera a reunirnos y recuperar fuerzas tenemos que …"_

¿qué tienen? Continúa Ginny ¿qué pasa?

No pasa nada Ron desde aquí todo esta borroso apenas y se distinguen las palabras.

Harry –esta vez era Hermione la que habló –que significa lo que dice alli.

Eso es lo que Voldemort buscaba, lo que impedimos que obtubiers en el departamento de msiterios.

Esa parte me quedó clara lo que no me quedó claro es que significa.

Lo que signifa Ron es que es o El o Yo –Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, ron soltó un grito ahogado y Ginny empezó a llorar en silencio, Harry quería acabr con eso de una vez así que no hizo caso a las reacciones de los demás –Por eso trató de matarme cuando era un bebe, por eso me dejó la cicatriz, yo tengo el poder de derrotarlo, es un pocer que ni yo conozco, pero es el que lo derratará, por eso quiere matarme, y… por eso creo que trato de matar a Yago. –un sabor amargo le recorría la garganta sabía que Yago había escapado pero, no sabía que era lo que quería Voldemort, nuevas dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza; sus amigos lo miraban con lástima, como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal.

Ginny no dijo nada cerró el diario y salió de la habitación aún llorando, bajó las escaleras e ignoró al pasar al lado de Colin, siguió hasta la enfermeria, solo había una persona que le podía aclarar sus dudas y ese era Yago, iba segura a exprimirle hasta la última gota de información, aunque tuviera que hechizarlo no le importaba.

Señorita Weasley, no puede pasar, Yago está dormido, de verdad comprenda mi situación –el repetía la señora Pompfrey, por tercera vez

Por favor, solo quiero preguntarle una cosa y ver como se encuentra pro favor, de verdad no tardaré ni cinco minutos.

Pero señorita creo que sería conveniente…

Que buscara las respuestas que necesita ¿no es así señorita? –Ginny giró los ojos hacia Dumbledore, que había aparecido detrás de la puerta –creo… Poppy que sería bueno que la señorita Weasley encuentre respuestas a sus dudas.

Ay señor director si no fuera por que… bueno tendrá sus motivos, señorita una hora máximo ni un minuto mas deacuerdo –Ginny asintió y miro al director con agradecimiento este sonrio y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Sus primeros pasos fueron temblorosos, no sabía exactamente si quería enterarse de todo, realmente se sentía asustada, abrazaba fuertemente el diario, Yago estaba tumbado boca arriba, su respiración era ajitada y su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca, Ginny se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, le tomó la mano y con la otra le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara para colocarselo detrás de las orejas.

Se sorprendió muchisimo, las orejas, esas orejas que nuncab antes había visto, antes de llegar a Howarts, siempre iba tapado con una banda o con su pelo, cuando las vió eran pequeñas y redondas, incluso le había comentado que se veía bien sin esa banda o el pelo en la cara, de hecho el pequeño pendiente de oro que llebaba en la izquierda le quedaba bien, ahora eran diferentes, alargadas en las puntas como las de un… no podía ser, su mente no lo aceptaba, orejas de elfo, alma de humano…


	15. DUDAS Y RESPUESTAS

**

* * *

**

**CAP. XV**

**DUDAS Y RESPUESTAS**

Ginny continuaba observando el blanco y golpeado rostro de Yago, su respiración era agitada pero parecía que descansaba, la varita así como su collar con forma de arco y dije de carcaj estaban sobre la mesa, estaba cubierto hasta la mitad del pecho, admiro durante unos segundos sus tatuajes, tratando de buscar un significado, recordó que alguna vez le dijo que un tatuaje era como un sello de identidad y que podía significar muchas cosas, el que se encontraba bajo su oreja tenía la forma de un dragón que elevaba el vuelo como si se quisiera esconder detrás de ella, era lógico que lo llevara pues Charlie le había contado las grandes hazañas que hacía con esas bestias, sin embargo el de su pecho tenía un montón de trazos y figuras tribales que no lograba entender, así también su mano que ahora no llevaba ese horrible guante de piel marrón reposaba sobre u estomago vendada, como podía mantener una persona tanto tiempo oculta una cosa sin que nadie lo notara.

Yago se dio la vuelta y Ginny dio un respingo, abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió.

.-Hola pequeña pecosa.

.-Hola Yago –contestó temblorosa.

Yago se revolvió el pelo con la mano que tenía libre pues la otra seguía fuertemente sujetada por Ginny, se paso la mano por las mejillas y al tocar sus orejas se acomodó el pelo para disimularlas pero era demasiado tarde.

.-Tranquilo las he visto¿así que aso se refería Zellinyer cuando menciono los elfos¡tu eres uno de ellos!

.-No, te equivocas, yo nunca fui un elfo, ni lo seré. –Ginny bajó la mirada apenada pero Yago le apretó la mano en señal de compresión que hizo que ella le volviera a mirar a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que le recordaban a otros más hermosos –tranquila no puedo ser un elfo, si no, nunca me hubieras conocido, ni hubiera hecho todo lo que hice.

.-Pero tus orejas, tu varita, tu collar, flechas, puñal, todo lo que llevas es típico de un elfo, no odias, no amas, simplemente tienes el poder de la magia.

.-Ginny tengo más que eso y un elfo no solo es un guerrero mágico, es una fuente de gran sabiduría, lo mío es un caso aparte, algo vive dentro de mi, tengo poderes que ni yo conozco, tengo miedo, siento frío y odio la violencia además puedo amar, es diferente a no querer pero de poder puedo.

.-Y… por que no amas –formuló la pregunta pero no sabía si le gustaría escuchar la respuesta.

.-Por que todas las personas que he llegado a amar, murieron Ginny, no me veo capaz de soportar otra pérdida sobre mis hombros, ahora solo veo por Yairy.

.-¿Quién es Yairy¿es tu novia?

.-No es como mi hermana menor

.-¿Creí que Cloe era tu hermana menor?

.-No Cloe es como mi hermana, pero le debo mucho respeto.

.-Yago¿a quien quieres amar?

.-No lo se Ginny, simplemente no lo se –los ojos de Yago se clavaron fijos en la azul mirada de Ginny, por un momento ella pensó que estaba conectando con el que algo en su mirada hiciera que todo se calmara que el miedo que sentía y las dudas se olvidaran era como si estuviera flotando, Ginny parpadeó un instante cuando abrió los ojos estaba besando a Yago, la mano de el seguía fuertemente entrelazada a la suya, ella se separo lentamente y el giró su mirada al techo.

.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Yago la miro extrañado,

.-Por que lo pediste

.-¿Yo?

.-Si tu, tu mirada pedía a gritos que sentías una duda y que querías ver si era verdad.

.-Co. Com. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Ya te lo dije tu mirada me dio la clave y se que ahora estas segura.

.-Yago, sabes que yo… pero no por que yo… pero no si el…

.-Ginny, Ginny, Tranquila una frase a la vez, te entiendo y no te sientas culpable, te prometo que no diré nada –Ginny sonrió y Yago le guiño un ojo –además el te quiere y le encantaría estar contigo solo que aún no lo sabe.

.-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

.-Créeme lo se.

.- Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo –Puso el diario sobre la mesa el estiró al brazo y lo tomó, abrió la última página y repaso lo que decía.

.-Te preguntarás como es que se esto y como pude escribirlo. –la pelirroja asintió apenada.

.-Ginny por favor, no puedo decírtelo, no me obligues, cuando yo este seguro y sepa que significa te lo diré.

.-Yago sabes exactamente que es lo que dice y que significa, por que tu lo sabías mucho antes de que incluso Harry lo supiera –esta vez el tono de Ginny era enérgico y sus orejas empezaban a ponerse coloradas.

.-Ginny, hay tres años borrados de mi memoria que fue cuando escribí este diario, esos años los tengo reflejados por fotografías que me ayudan a recordar momentos, en ellas, algunas veces sujeto el diario en mis manos, nunca te has preguntado por que es que lo leo y releo, por que siempre estoy con las clases de runas y artimancia, por que tengo montones de libros en otros idiomas que a veces ni yo entiendo, créeme a mi más que a nadie me interesa saber que dice ese libro, recordar esa última página que escribí, esta incompleta Ginny, hace solo unos meses no era nadie ni sabía donde estaba, Lupin me ayudó a recordar algo, Cloe y Nathaniel hacen lo que pueden, créeme no es fácil.

.-Yago, lo siento yo no quería…

.-No preciosa, tranquila, que mas me gustaría a mi que ser un adolescente normal preocupado por que chica se va a ligar, sin pensar en magia ni en nada más, no ser un heredero del poder del dragón ni tener la marca que me sigue. –levanto su mano izquierda y extendió los dedos hacia el techo, Yago pronunció unas palabras y las vendas de sus manos cayeron, una luz azul celeste ilumino el espacio entre los dos y entonces se la mostró.

.-Ginny tuviste el valor para leer el diario a pesar de que sentías lo que podía ocurrir y creo que eres lo suficientemente valiente para ver esto –Le mostró la palma de la mano y allí estaba, el ojo del dragón, el dibujo que había visto antes, el dibujo que se encontraba en el diario con el nombre escrito en códices élficos que curiosamente pudo leer.

.-Yago, pero pro que tu lo tienes.

.-Por que soy un heredero, cada nueve años escogen al portador del poder, la mayoría ni siquiera llegan a saber que lo tienen, muchos solo llevan vidas humanas normales.

.-Dirás, vidas muggles.

.-No Ginny, vías humanas, son seres mágicos a fin y al cabo, muchos no saben lo que son y simplemente viven. Originalmente creo que ese era mi destino, después de la muerte de mis padres, fui llevado con los elfos, allí aprendí desde muy pequeño los principios de la magia, me entregaron mi primer varita a los tres años, a los cinco podía hacer hechizos desmemorizantes y otros cuantos, con casi diez años empecé a notar lo que le pasaba a mi palma, me ardía constantemente, fue entonces cuando vi por primera vez el ojo, desde entonces evito verlo, a los once, decidieron que sería mejor enviarnos al exilio en Aveengard, donde nos protegerían del mal que venía.

.-Yago disculpa, pero ¿te exiliaron?

.-Bueno no exactamente, es así como yo lo tomo, ellos supieron de la caída de Voldemort, -suspiró –pero también aseguraban que regresaría, así que decidieron que era mejor que nos escondieran¿sabes? Nadie sabe donde queda Aveengard, solo llegas allí si te guían por medio de algo llamado Transferencia Astral, no preguntes que es pero solo los grandes maestros elfos pueden lograrlo.

.-Y por que no fuiste¿cómo es que no te llevaron?

.-Escapé, tenía unos pequeños ahorros en Gringotts, los elfos nunca me ocultaron nada de mi pasado, pero el contacto con ellos me había dejado secuelas.

.-Secuelas…

.-Bueno las orejas en punta y la piel blanca, entre otras cosas, durante mucho tiempo viaje por todo el mundo entrenándome con magos, brujas, y todo tipo de hechiceros, descubrí algo que no debería de haber descubierto y desde entonces me quitaron algo muy importante para mi. –Giró su mirada hacía el techo y lo observo –mira Ginny perdóname pero no se si debería seguir contándote todo esto, te estoy metiendo en un compromiso muy importante.

.-Yago, siempre quizá saber el misterio que guardabas, además hablas siempre de otra persona como si hubiera alguien más como tu.

.-¿No lo ves Ginny? Si hay alguien más, yo me entrené con Nathaniel, antes éramos grandes amigos, hasta que escapé, de ahí que solo tengo memorias, vagos recuerdos, por eso es tan importante ese diario, allí esta mi verdadera vida.

.-¿qué dice la última página?

.-La profecía que hablaba de Harry y Voldemort, el año pasado la soñé y supe que era el momento de volvernos a reunir los cuatro, pero no fue posible, el se adelantó a nuestros planes y ahora la tiene y los elfos volvieron a borrar mi memoria, la página esta dañada y nadie sabe lo que decía allí, no Yo mismo.

.-Pero… Yago, si recordaras, si te ayudáramos, Dumbledore quizás.

.-Dumbledore ya no puede hacer más de lo que ha hecho, Ginny estamos en peligro, se que eres una gran bruja y puedes valerte por ti misma, pero me gustaría verlos vivos y no tener que volver a olvidar, por favor prométeme que te apartarás de esto, por favor promételo.

.-Yago yo no…

.-Señorita Weasley ya lleva aquí más de una hora, por favor salga y deje descansar al joven Yago que esta en muy mal estado y sus heridas no sanan con facilidad.

.-Si Madame Pomprey. –Ginny miro una y ultima vez a Yago, este estaba otra vez vendándose la mano y tapando el ojo del dragón.

Ginny salió de la enfermería más confusa y asustada de lo que ya estaba, yago quería que se quedara al margen de la situación, pero no podía, no quería, sus pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos, el resplandor de la palma de Yago le venía una y otra vez a la mente.

.-Donde va tan sola una Gryffindor a estas horas. –la voz fría retumbo con fuerza en la cabeza de la chica y no pudo notar un escalofrío, Ahí estaba parado como si nada en el pasillo con su uniforme d Quiddich y sosteniendo su escoba al hombro

.-Eso a ti no te importa Malfoy.

.-¿Qué¿no estarás engañando a Potter¿o si?

.-Como creí haber dicho¡eso a ti no te importa Malfoy! –le encaró la cara y lo miro con odio, por todo lo que le hacía a sus amigos, hermano y su familia.

.-No, tienes razón a mi no me importa, pero yo sería más cuidadoso cuando beses a la gente¿sabes? cualquiera puede estar observando. –Ginny palideció, el valor que había adquirido se esfumó en ese momento y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

.-¿tu que sabes? –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, trató de huir pero Malfoy la cogió del brazo con fuerza.

.-Suéltame, maldito hurón.

.-¿Hurón? No se te ocurre nada mejor.

.-Te he dicho que me sueltes –trato de soltarse pero el chico la sostenía con mucha fuerza.

Draco acerco su cara a la de ella, noto los grises ojos fuertemente clavados en los de ella, empezó a respirar rápido y el nudo de la garganta se hizo más fuerte.

.-Malfoy suéltala. –Draco apartó su mirada de ella para dirigirle otra al que acababa de aparecer.

.-Mira quien tenemos aquí al pequeño Potter, que viene a salvar a su Weasley -Puso real énfasis en su última frase, aparto a la chica de forma brusca y saco la varita. –Vamos Potter hace tiempo que tengo ganas de esto, quiero ver si te atreves.

.-Pregúntale a tu padre como le fue la última vez a el y sus Mortifagos –Ginny había llegado junto a el sujetándose el brazo por donde la sostenía el rubio, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la puso detrás de el para protegerla. –OH! lo olvidaba a los presos de Azkaban no les dejan recibir cartas ¿o si? –añadió Harry con un sonsonete burlón.

.-Potter no te atrevas a hablar de mi padre.

.-Solo si quieres unirte a el¿también usarás máscara? No, eso no va contigo ¿verdad?

.-Expelliarmus –el hechizo del rubio era potente pero Harry había sido más rápido conjurando un hechizo protector.

.-No juegues conmigo Malfoy, no te haré daño solo quiero que te vallas y nos dejes en paz.

.-Eso es lo que tu crees Potter, cru… - Malfoy no pudo terminar de decir su hechizo, una mano lo había parado en seco.

.-Draco, por favor, no seas impulsivo, debes de guardar fuerzas, Potter llévate a tu noviecita y no nos molestes más.

.-Fue el, el que empezó esto –gritó Ginny con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones –y además no soy novia de nadie – tras estas palabras la chica echo a correr tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

.-Bueno señor Potter, creo que usted debería estar en el gran comedor con los demás ¿no? –Snape le lanzó esa risa burlona y mirada fría que reservaba para Harry –por cierto cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por pelear en los pasillos –Harry quería responder pero ya lo consideraba inútil.

.-Si profesor Snape –Harry dio media vuelta y se retiro medio vencido, al girar la esquina empezó a correr para ver si podía encontrar a Ginny.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla al llegar al pasillo que daba a las escaleras de la segunda planta, estaba allí echa un ovillo tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando desconsoladamente, Harry se arrodillo frente a ella, le tomó las manos y las envolvió con las suyas, se las acercó a los labios y las besó suavemente.

.-Ginny, no tienes que llorar por el, no es nadie y lo sabes.

.-No lloro por el Harry –la chica soltó sus manos de las de Harry y las escondió entre los brazos, Harry puso una de sus manos en su brazo y le dedicó una mirada dulce.

.-Ginny, esa profecía fue hecha hace años, y tendrá que cumplirse tarde o temprano, mientras tanto es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir.

.-Harry, lo siento, no quería causarte problemas.

.-Sabes que no lo haces de hecho siempre me has apoyado incluso cuando otros no lo hacían. Para ti siempre he sido Harry, no el-niño-que-vivió

.-Gracias.

.-No pecosa gracias a ti. –Ginny se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la túnica y le dedicó a Harry una dulce sonrisa, el contestó de la misma forma y quedaron un largo rato observándose.

.-Debo de estar horrible –dijo la pelirroja alisándose nerviosamente el cabello con los dedos.

.-Yo te encuentro preciosa –Harry se asombró hasta de el mismo no podría creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta –quieres que vallamos a cenar –apresuró a cambiar de tema lo antes posible, Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero después de ese contacto deseo no volverse la a soltar, aunque la chica después de levantarse soltó la mano de Harry la escondió de nuevo tras sus brazos.

Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, antes de llegar se encontraron con Ron Hermione y Luna que parecía triste y su mirada soñadora se había desvanecido. Luna se despidió de ellos y camino con la cabeza baja a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

.-¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunto Ginny.

.-La maldita engreída de Cho¿quién más va a ser? –respondió Hermione con rudeza

.-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto Harry mientras se servía puré de patatas.

.-¿Recuerdas la lista de los jugadores del equipo que le entregamos? –Harry asintió y Hermione prosiguió –pues le había dicho que eso le aseguraría una plaza en el equipo de Ravenclaw.

.-Pero eso no es justo, es hacer trampa, nadie puede comprar su lugar en un equipo, bueno casi nadie, excepto Malfoy, pero aun así eso no es legal. –Repuso Ron.

.-Lo se Ron, por eso le dimos una lista falsa, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

.-¿de acuerdo? Nunca debió de aceptar ninguna lista ni nada, no debería llamarse nuestra amiga si se atrevió a hacer eso.

.-Luna tenía muchísimas ganas de jugar al Quiddich –le contestó Ginny.

.-y eso que, no esta bien ir espiando a los demás.

.-Ron, Luna nos dijo antes que cualquier otra cosa lo que planeaba Cho, ella misma trato de sacarme información. –Harry tranquilizó a Ron con sus palabras pero a leguas se le notaba nervioso

.-Por eso es que hablabas con Cho el día de las pruebas –dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Harry.

.-Pues claro ¿por qué más iba a hablar con ella?

.-No, por nada, solo curiosidad –Ginny fijó la vista en su comida y Hermione hizo una sonrisa triunfadora que solo Ron se había dado cuenta.

Ron se le acerco a la oreja a Hermione –Tu sabes algo

.-Bobadas Ron –Dijo casi susurrando.

.-No lo niegues

.-Ya hablaremos, ahora puedes hacer lo que mejor haces.

.-¿Jugar Quiddich?

.-No tonto, comer.

Ron soltó una fuerte risa que hizo saltar a Harry y Ginny de sus asientos.

.-Después dice que soy yo la que me vuelvo loca.

.-Quizá es mal de familia -contestó Harry

Ginny le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Harry pero este le sonrió y continuo comiendo, no se vio capaz de decirle nada, pero a su Hermano si.

.-¿qué te hace tanta gracia? –le pregunto Ginny

.-No… eh… nada… Hermione que me contó un chiste de muggles muy bueno. –Ginny no se quedó conforme con la respuesta, simplemente su hermano no sabía mentir, pero tenía otra cosas en mente como para preocuparse de las aventuras de su hermano.

La primera semana de octubre pasó como un rayo entre los deberes y la clases y la visión del primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Ron estaba normalmente nervioso, Harry aun más a perspectivas del primer partido Yago aun no se encontraba del todo recuperado y volaba más lento de lo habitual, decía que no se preocupara pero Harry no podía permitirse el lujo que el primer partido de la temporada siendo el capitán, además sería la primera vez que competiría contra Cho después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, los nervios corrían y la pila de deberes pendientes subía, Harry simplemente no entendía como hacía Hermione para tener todo listo, podía dedicar su tiempo a leer grandes libros mientras las agujas tejían gorros y calcetines de elfo, no sabía como no podía olvidar eso del PEDDO, lo que si era bueno es que ahora los gorros y calcetines le salían casi perfectos y a una velocidad incomparable.

El jueves Harry estaba exhausto, Ron hacía mucho tiempo que dormía y el acababa de terminar de practicar el hechizo para trasladar cosas de un punto al otro a las dos de la mañana consiguió sin saber como que su libro de pociones se trasladara a la papelera (al parecer era lo que realmente deseaba que le pasara al profesor de pociones) se acostó en la cama tratando de dormir, sentía pequeñas punzadas en su cicatriz que las atribuía al cansancio, decidió bajar a la sala común para despejarse un poco, la verdad es que los ronquidos de su amigo no ayudaban mucho.

Bajo con disimulo las escaleras, era muy tarde y no quería hacer ningún ruido que pareciera excesivo, llego a la sala común en la chimenea donde antes ardían unas enormes brasas ahora solo había unas cuantas cenizas y troncos a medio quemar, allí junto a la ventana, aparentemente dormida sobre la mesa estaba Ginny, apoyaba su cabeza en un gran libro de encantamientos, y una pila de pequeños libros que se sostenía precariamente, su mirada sin embargo era directa a la ventana, la vista pedida en algún punto del oscuro jardín apenas iluminado por las ventanas que quedaban encendidas.

Harry no sabía si acercarse o no pues temía despertarla (Ginny no es de las que se despiertan alegres y sonrientes sino todo lo contrario) Se sentó en un sofá y se dedico a alternar la mirada entre las cenizas y la chica, ella parecía no haberse percatado de que ahora estaba acompañada.

.-¿Por qué yo Yago¿por qué yo? Dijo en un susurro levantando la cabeza mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

.-¿Ginny¿pasa algo? –Harry se había levantando poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, esta al notarlo dio un respingo y giró sus azules ojos, ahora enrojecidos hacia la nerviosa mirada de Harry.

Harry se giró aparto unos pergaminos y se sentó en la mesa, sin embargo Ginny no apartaba la mirada de la ventana, la chica se levanto y se dirigió a otra ventana, continuo mirando con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a Harry. El un poco cansado de la actitud de la chica se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ella, tomo aire con fuerza para reunir el valor que necesitaba, se acercó un poco más y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, acerco su cara por arriba de su hombro.

.-Ginny, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi. –Harry había intentado así establecer cierta comunicación con la chica pero esta a pesar de sentir un fuerte escalofrío al oír la voz de Harry en su oído susurrándole -¿Qué pasa pequeña? Tú no eres así, dime¿qué te preocupa?

.-Yago -contestó la chica bajando la mirada pensando que Harry se soltaría de ella pero no fue así la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

.-¿Lo quieres? –formuló la pregunta pensando en no querer oír la respuesta, pero en esos momentos, la atracción que había empezado a sentir los últimos meses estaba eclosionando de su interior como una fuerza incontrolable, pero para su alivio la chica negó con la cabeza.

.-No de la forma en que te imaginas Harry –Harry se relajo un poco y respiró con calma, no era la respuesta que esperaba oír y eso lo reconfortaba –Es un gran amigo pero desde que volvió esta muy raro¿sabes? A veces bajo por las noches y observo por las ventanas, me ayuda a pensar.

.-La verdad yo a veces hago lo mismo, solo que desde mi habitación, lo malo es que los ronquidos de ron no ayudan mucho para pensar –La chica sonrió y sujeto los brazos de Harry.

.-Nunca baja nadie.

.-Pero hoy si.

.-Hoy es diferente Harry.

.-¿Que tiene de diferente? –pensó que a lo mejor la chica estaba empezando a incomodarse por la forma en que la sostenía pero por otro lado la manera en que ella acariciaba sus brazos daba a entender lo contrario.

.-Primero, por que estas tu y segundo, por que a pesar de que los dos observamos por la ventana, vemos cosas distintas.

.-Yo veo una noche hermosa, fría, pero hermosa y en verdad estoy disfrutando el momento.

.-Harry¿ya has mirado a los jardines? –Harry aparto la vista del perfil de la chica y la dirigió hacia abajo, su gran sorpresa fue el ver a dos personas abajo.

.-¿qué pasa? Están peleando hay que detenerlos. –Se soltó de la chica y miro por la ventana apoyando ambas manos ahora temblorosas en el cristal.

.-No Harry, déjalos, no es la primera vez que lo hacen.

.-Pero ¿quiénes son?

.-Yago y Nathaniel, los vi la primera noche hablando abajo, antes de que tuvieras ese sueño.

Harry fijo su vista, antes solo concentrada en la chica que lo acompañaba hacia las personas que blandían espadas que chocaban entre si y sacaban varias chispas al hacerlo. Ambos eran hábiles pero muchas veces parecía como si chocaran contra el cuerpo del otro. Yago se abalanzaba sobre Nathaniel con una agilidad inmejorable, este se mantenía en una posición defensiva y esquivaba los repetidos ataques de Yago.

.-Se harán daño –dijo Harry preocupado –tengo que pararlos.

.-No me has escuchado, no es la primera vez que lo hacen y a la mañana siguiente están como si nada.

.-Pero… Nathaniel odia a Yago, no deja de ser un Slytherin arrogante.

.-Harry –Ginny tomó la cara del chico con ambas mano y le dirigió su mirada a la suya –déjalos, de verdad ellos están bien.

Ese instante, ese instante fue cuando todo lo que el llevaba en su interior empezó a aflorar todo aquello que había negado desde que la vio de nuevo este verano, un nuevo golpe de las espadas se escucho abajo, Harry lo ignoró se concentro más que nunca en los ojos de la chica esos segundos que parecían horas eran verdaderamente mágicos, Harry se acercó temerosamente, ella empezó a respirar con fuerza mientras el chico se acercaba, otro choque de espadas, se acercó un poco más, sus caras estaban ahora muy cerca la una de la otra, se escucho otro choque de las espadas y un grito muy fuerte. Harry siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero Ginny había perdido el contacto visual, giró la mirada y dio un grito ahogado al ver a alguien tumbado en el suelo, una tercera persona había aparecido y como ellos blandía una espada, una túnica vino larga y con cola se podía ver entre las sombras, iba tapada con una capucha, uno de los muchachos estaba tirado mientras el otro de espaldas al castillo, también con la capucha puesta dificultaba saber quien era el caído.

Harry no dudo ni un momento tomó su varita del bolsillo de su bata y Ginny hizo lo mismo.

.-Tu te quedas –le dijo con tono enérgico.

.-Yo voy, te guste o no.

Harry no dijo más salió corriendo por el agujero del retrato de la sala común ignorando la respuesta de la chica y ella ignorando la orden de el lo seguía también varita en mano, llegaron a las grandes puertas de roble que flanqueaban la entrada del castillo, miro a un lado y otro para asegurarse que no había peligro notó la presencia de alguien más y giró para ver de quien se trataba, Ginny llegaba a su lado respirando cortantemente y acalorada, el blanco de si piel ahora tenía un ligero tono rosado.

.-Te pedí que te quedaras, no morirás por mi culpa.

.-Y tu no morirás por la mía Potter. –Harry se quedó en shock, nunca antes Ginny le había hablado por su apellido y pensar que momentos antes casi se habían besado.

Harry gruño de mala gana y se tomo camino por los jardines el césped estaba helado y crujía bajos sus pies a medía que corría, sentía como el frío cortaba las plantas de sus pies, pero a pesar de eso seguía adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

Allí estaba, Zellinyer apoyado sobre una rodilla, respiraba con dificultad y una mancha roja cubría la zona donde había caído. Frente a el se encontraba ese alguien que habían visto desde la ventana de la sala común, su figura era esbelta por lo que Harry pensó que se trataba de una mujer, su largo cabello castaño claro salía por los costados de la capucha, la piel de un blanco impoluto se dejaba ver bajo la tenue luz de la luna, le daba un aspecto azulado casi como un muerto.

.-Vine por el Kirin y me encuentro a Potter. –Ginny hizo una mueca de extrañeza, pues nunca había oído ese nombre "Kirin" no sabía quien era.

.-Aléjate de ellos –gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas y apuntándole con la varita.

.-Eso chuiquillo, es inútil conmigo –dijo la mujer con una voz fría y siseante. –así que ahórrate la pena de que te mate, vengo por lo que vengo y me voy.

La mujer empezó a caminar hacia Yago que sostenía en alto la espada con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía gestos de que se apartaran. La mujer lanzó una fuerte estocada, yago dio un paso hacia delante sujeto su espada con ambas manos y la detuvo apartándola de donde se encontraban los chicos.

.-Impedimenta –grito Harry acertando el hechizo en le pecho de la mujer que no se inmutó.

.-Harry, no la ataques, la provocarás más, llévate a Ginny ve por Dumbledore –Gritaba Yago antes de volver a envestir a la mujer.

Harry Giró su mirada a Ginny y esta asintió y salió corriendo hacia el castillo en búsqueda del director.

Un Zumbido fuerte llegó a los oídos de Harry Zellinyer acababa de caer casi inconsciente a su lado, Harry se agacho para ayudarlo sin quitarle la mirada a la batalla que se daba más adelante.

.-Harry, tómala, y combate, yo no puedo, tu si –La voz de Zellinyer se escuchaba diferente, había perdido ese tono altanero y frío, sus blancos guantes de terciopelo estaban manchados de sangre.

Harry asintió y tomo la espada que el chico aferraba levemente en su mano, pensó que sería pesada por el tamaño y el grosor del material del cual estaba hecha pero al tomarla era ligera como si hubiera estado hecho para ella, la miro y la espada saco chispas rojas y doradas, no se lo pensó dos veces al ver que la mujer casi acorralaba a Yago contra una de las paredes del castillo.

Embistió con toda la fuerza que pudo esperando sentir que atravesaba algo, pero un golpe imprevisto hizo que Harry cayera al suelo.

.-Ahora no Potter, hoy solo vengo por el Kirin, lo necesito ¿sabes?

.-No te llevarás a Yago, primero me tendrás que matar a mi.

.-Niño impertinente tu a mi no me interesas, pero se de alguien que pagaría muy bien por tenerte, te repito ya vendré por ti hoy me llevaré al Kirin.

.-No te llevarás a nadie Delia –Dumbledore había aparecido, iba ataviado con una túnica morada con estrellas y planetas dorados, tras el estaba Mac Gonagall y la Profesora Filch, que sostenía una ballesta entre sus manos.

.-Dumbledore, que honor –hizo una exagerada reverencia, guardando su espada.

.-Delia, por favor te pido que te vallas.

.-Lo siento Dumbledore, pero no puedo, tengo que llevar por lo menos a un Kirin sin querer deje a este mal herido –señalo con el fino dedo a Zellinyer –no me gusta que opongan demasiada resistencia, ya me conoces, termino el trabajo rápido y sin dolor.

.-Lo sentiré yo más Delia, habíamos llegado a un trato, tu y te gente os manteníais alejados de Hogwarts y nosotros revocábamos la ley de su caza, lo siento, no me gustaría informar esto al Wizegamot.

Harry y Yago habían tenido el tiempo suficiente de alejarse ello y al inconsciente Zellinyer detrás de la protección de Dumbledore.

.-Delia, por favor no me obligues a utilizar esto, recuerda que si vuelven a poner la ley en vigor no me vendrían nada mal quinientos galeones por tu cabeza, pero al tratarse de ti me lo tripliquen.

.-Samantha, pero que sorpresa, parece que era ayer cuando eras una pequeña asustada que intentaba huir de nosotros.

.-¡No más Delia!

.-Lástima, si hubieras aceptado mi proposición, no tendrías que estar aquí ahora.

.-Nunca la hubiera aceptado.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, miraba de un lado a otro la profesora Filch apuntaba con la ballesta a la mujer Mac Gonagall había aparecido una camilla y había colocado a Zellinyer en ella, Ginny que se encontraba junto con la profesora estaba muy pálida, las pecas de su cara se le notaban más que nunca, Yago seguía impasible junta a Dumbledore listo para lo que ocurriera.

.-Se pondrá bien Profesora –dijo Ginny preocupada por el estado del chico.

.-Es fuerte, con la poción adecuada y unas horas de reposo posiblemente mañana mismo este fuera.

Harry se sintió aliviado por lo que escucho de la profesora Mac Gonagall, pero había desviado la atención de los acontecimientos que se daban próximos a el.

Delia se había bajado el gorro de la túnica y había dejado paso a una Hermosa mujer de finos rasgos, sus cabellos que Harry había pensado que eran castaños solo lo eran de las puntas el resto era de un azul eléctrico, la piel blanca, con ese tono azulado que le daba la luz de la luna, los ojos de un color ámbar muy brillantes llamaban a cualquiera a mirarlos y sus labios de un rojo muy llamativo, carnosos y húmedos, hacían que Harry olvidara en lo que pensaba y tuviera unas intensas ganas de acercarse a la mujer.

.-Delia, por favor deja tus encantos para después –Dijo Dumbledore serio.

Harry notó un fuerte tirón en la bata y al girarse vio como el director sujetaba de ella, el chico dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la mujer que ahora sonreía con la boca abierta, vio unos grandes colmillos asomándose por sus labios.

.-Delia es muy tarde, el sol no tardará en salir –la profesora Filch amenazó acertadamente pues la mujer giró su cabeza hacia la luna y le envió una mirada de asco.

Delia hizo una revrencia a Dumbledore y se envolvió en su túnica convirtiéndose en un murciélago de proporciones gigantescas que aleteaba con tal fuerza que todos los presentes se tenían que proteger los ojos del polvo que levantaba.

Dumbledore lanzo una mirada severa a Harry ese tipo de miradas que lanzaba la Profesora Mac Gonagall cuando hacía algo que no era del todo correcto.

.-Profesor ¿eso era?

.-Lo que más temía Harry, vamos hacia el castillo, ustedes tres –Señalando a Harry Ginny y Yago –irán a sus habitaciones sin comentar nada de lo ocurrido, en cuanto a nosotros, Samantha necesito que envíes un aviso a los demás, uno de nuestros temores podría haberse confirmado, Señor Yago a partir de ahora tenga los ojos muy abiertos y si desea practicar le asignaré un lugar para dicho efecto.

Yago asintió y tomó a Ginny del brazo ayudándola a levantar y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, Harry los seguía de cerca y notando una punzada de celos al ver como Ginny se sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de Yago, aun sostenía la espada en sus manos y la arrastraba sin cuidado por el corredor, ahora que no estaba peleando la espada la sentía mas pesada que cuando la tomó por primera vez.

.-¡Harry! –el chico giró su mirada para encontrarse con la profesora Filch que corría por el pasillo –La espada.

Harry trató de levantarla para entregársela, pero no pudo resultaba inmensamente pesada, la profesora la tomó con ambas manos y la guardo dentro de una funda, llena de símbolos iguales a los que había visto grabados en la varita de Yago y en el diario.

Apresuro sus pasos para alcanzar a los demás pero llegó solo al retrato de la señora gorda, miro hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien.

.-Si buscas a la parejita alegre, ya entraron, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo y pueda dormir un poco esta noche –le dijo con reproche el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Harry dijo la contraseña y entro un poco malhumorado, miro hacia todos lados tratando de ver si encontraba a Ginny por algún lado primero en la mesa, pero como era de esperar sus libros ya no estaban allí que lo más seguro es que hubiera subido a dormir, se dejó caer en una de sus butacas preferidas y se tapo la cara con las manos, le ardía la cicatriz, Voldemort estaba contento, sabía que las cosas le empezaban a ir bien, no pudo evitar sentir angustia por lo que podía ocurrir en un futuro no muy próximo.

.-Harry¿cómo estas? –Yago sacó de su ensimismamiento a Harry, levanto la mirada y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de no hacer notar el fuerte dolor que le producía su cicatriz. –te duele ¿verdad?

.-Mas que un dolor es un ardor –contestó acariciándose la frente.

.-No te preocupes ya debe de haberse enterado de lo de esta noche.

.-¿Quién era esa Vampiresa?

.-Ella prefiere que le llamen Delia o en su defecto por su apellido

.-Y su apellido es…

Yago bajo la cabeza y respiró hondo –Kyle

.-Bueno, eso ya me quedo claro y esa Delia Kyle¿qué demonios quiere de ti? y ¿por qué te llama el Kirin?

.-Los vampiros son muy poco predecibles, no atacan a nadie a excepción que tengan hambre o puedan sacar un provecho de el.

.-A lo mejor quieren el ojo, eso es lo que busca Vodemort.

.-Voldemort, no quiere el ojo Harry, quiere el poder que este da.

.-Pero, tu sabes donde esta ¿verdad, pro eso ella te buscaba quería que la llevaras donde esta el ojo y entregárselo, quería….

.-No, no y no Harry el ojo es mucho más que una simple cosa que se pueda pasar de una persona a otra, nunca entenderías su poder. –Yago estaba empezando a levantar la voz y Harry empezaba a sentir uno de sus antes habituales arrebatos de ira.

.-Pues, YO, soy el que tengo que buscar al poseedor del ojo para ayudar a la persona que tiene Voldemort secuestrada.

.-TU HARRY POTTER NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO –La voz de ambos jóvenes estaba llegando a niveles alarmantes a pesar de que por las ventanas ya se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol.

.-TENDRÍA UNA MEJOR IDEA SI ME AYUDARAS UN POCO.

.-TU NO QUIERES MI AYUDA LO UNICO QUE QUIERES ES HACERTE EL MALDITO HEROE A TODA COSTA, HABRÍA PODIDO CON ELLA SIN NECESIDAD DE QUE ME "AYUDARAS"

.-SI NO TE HUBIERA AYUDADO SEGURAMENTE ESTARIAS MUERTO –la Gente se había visto obligada a levantarse de sus camas para asegurarse que era el barullo que provenía de abajo pues dos personas gritaban una muy cerca de la otra, una gran aglomeración de estudiantes curiosos les hacían un circulo donde los dos jóvenes seguían gritándose ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

.-ME HE LIBRADO DE ELLA EN VARIAS OCASIONES, DIME ¿QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO SI DUMBLEDORE NO TE DETIENE¿HABERLE OFRECIDO TU CUELLO SEGURAMENTE?

.-YO NO SABÍA QUE ERA ELLA, SOLO TRATABA DE AYUDAR, ALGO QUE PIDO QUE TU HAGAS, SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA YO HARE LO DEMÁS.

.-¡YA ESTA BIEN LOS DOS! –La enérgica voz de una chica se escucho desde las escaleras haciendo que todos giraran la vista, allí estaba Ginny de pie, solamente sujetada por Hermione que le impedía que atacara a los chicos. –Lo de esta noche no incumbe a nadie así láguense a sus habitaciones –la voz de la chica adquirió un tono igual al de su madre y como activados por resortes, todos y cada uno de los curiosos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Ginny escucho a su paso frases como: "siempre pensé que estaba loco" o "ese es un colgao" o "nos tenía que venir a chafar la fiesta"

.-Ustedes dos a la cama, todavía con un poco de suerte dormiremos un par de horas.

Harry subió las escaleras pisando fuertemente los escalones, al pequeño ardor de la cicatriz junto con la rabia que llevaba dentro, había que añadirle el dolor en las plantas de los pies, al pasar al lado de Ginny esta trató de tomarle la mano pero el la aparto de manera brusca y continuó su camino.

Yago miro lo que hacía Harry y siguió sus pasos de vuelta al sillón donde se dejó caer pesadamente tirando con fuerza su espada al suelo.

Ginny se quedo petrificada, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes y pensar que si por lo menos hubiera hecho caso a Harry y se hubiera quedado en la sala común las cosas podrían haber sido distintas, pero el "hubiera no existe" pensó.

.-Ginny no te preocupes, esta molesto ya se le pasará.

.-Pues por mi, como si no se le pasa –añadió bruscamente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Hermione miro por última vez a Yago que se sostenía la frente con ambas manos apoyado sobre sus rodillas y decidió que sería mejor ir a ver que le pasaba a Ginny.

Hermione entró a la habitación de las Chicas de quinto y escuchó sollozos en una de las camas, trató de separar las cortinas pero estas no se movieron, apuntó con su varita "alohomora" entonces pudo abrir las cortinas y sentarse a los pies de la chica que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

.-¿Qué ha pasado Ginny?

.-¿por qué tienen que ser todos iguales Herm, por que?

.-Ginny si no me explicas con calma no sabré que es de lo que estas hablando –Hermione le quito la almohada de encima de la cabeza para mirarla –vamos mujer no pensaras ahogarte con tu almohada, no es para tanto.

.-¿qué no es para tanto dices¡Claro! como a ti no te besaron y después se hicieron los desentendidos, como a ti no te dijeron cosas hermosas al oído para que después no quisieran ni mirarte como a ti…

.-Como a mi, que estoy igual que tu, que por más indicios que des, el aludido hace como si no existieras y que cada vez que pasa algo, te deja casi de dirigir la palabra¡vamos mujer, no eres la única que esta mal!

.-Pero a ti no te besaron y después te preguntaron que por que lo habías hecho.

.-Si, pues a mi me besaron y después me pidieron disculpas después de casi un par de semanas sin apenas dirigirme la palabra.

.-Bah, no seas tonta mi hermano no te haría eso.

.-Pues lo hizo Ginny, además Harry no te hubiera besado si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de ser correspondido.

.-¿quién dijo que Harry fue el que me besó?

.-Nadie… ¿entonces quien? Si se puede saber claro.

.-Quien más va a ser…

.-No, Ginny, por favor, júrame que el no te besó.

.-Si Herm, El me besó y después dijo que por que lo había hecho.

.-Bueno, de el me lo esperaba.

.-¿Herm, estamos hablando del mismo chico?

.-Si de –bajo la voz hasta dejarla en un susurro –Zellinyer.

.-EL, por favor ni loca, es de Yago del que estoy hablando. ¿por qué pensaste que había sido Zellinyer?

.-No por nada… ¿Yago, imposible no puede ser.

.-Si Yago, pelo largo castaño, ojos verdes, orejas de elfo.

.-Ginny ¿orejas de elfo, vamos duérmete creo que estas empezando a alucinar.

.-Yo no alucino Hermione y si no te importa no he dormido en toda la noche me gustaría descansar una hora por lo menos tengo practica de Quiddich.

"Es justo lo que estaba diciendo" pensó. Hermione se retiró un poco ofendida y con la mente más alborotada que nunca, miró su reloj y era casi la hora en la que se levantaba así que decidió no volver a acostarse e ir directo a ponerse lista.

En la habitación de los chicos no era muy diferente la situación, Harry decidió tomar una ducha y untarse un poco de Solución de Murtlap que había guardado de su última clase de pociones, para las heridas de los pies. "Mañana será un largo día" pensó

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**CAP. XVI**

**CUANDO LAS PREGUNTAS**

**SE CONVIERTEN EN RESPUESTAS**

Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando Ron lo agitaba para que se levantara, aún le ardía la cicatriz y los pies le escocían, se sentó en el baño para comprobar los daños y verifico que no había sido nada razonable el hecho de haber salido al helado césped descalzo y después haber corrido por los pasillos de piedra.

Bajó con paso lento y cabeza gacha, el cansancio era tremendo. Ron al parecer había dormido de maravilla, no paraba de taladrarle la cabeza con las maniobras que pensaba practicar esa tarde en el entrenamiento.

En el desayuno pudo comprobar a la lejanía, donde estaba Ginny, llevaba el pelo tremendamente enmarañado comía sin ganas un plato de avena, Yago estaba sentado en la otra punta, no se le veía cansado pero si distraído, estaba cruzado de piernas leyendo el diario sin ningún interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.-Valla noche nos diste Harry –le dijo Dean.

.-No fue mi culpa –se disculpo, concentradote en los huevos con beicon que bailaban sobre el plato.

.-Eso dices siempre, Hombre, no se… quizás una buena batalla hubiera sido más interesante ¿de que discutían?

.-No de nada importante.

.-OH pensé que tu y Yago erais grandes amigos.

.-Y lo son Dean, solo que a veces hasta los mejores amigos discuten¿acaso no recuerdas el incidente del primer día? –defendió Ron con una madurez poco peculiar en el.

Harry miró extrañado a su amigo y le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura -¿te encuentras bien? –le dijo

.-Claro, no todo el tiempo puedo ser un inmaduro, insensible¿sabes, también tengo un cerebro –dichas palabras las dijo sin quitar la vista de Hermione que repasaba las páginas del profeta mientras bebía un café, cosa que hizo que se atragantara con el y lo escupiera por toda la mesa.

.-Perdón –se disculpó la chica limpiando todo el desastre y mirando amenazadoramente a Ron. El se dedicó a sonreír satisfecho del efecto ocasionado, dándole un golpe en las costillas a Harry para que observara lo ocurrido.

.-Bueno chicos, los dejó me iré adelantando hacia pociones, tengo que tomar un libro de la biblioteca –se excusó y salio de allí arrastrando los pies.

Llego a la puerta del aula de pociones más adolorido de lo que se hubiera imaginado, allí estaban la profesora Mac Gonagall y el profesor Snape hablando en voz muy baja.

.-Llega temprano Potter, la clase no empieza hasta dentro de diez minutos.

.-Lo se profesor, pero tenía que ir a la biblioteca a hacer una última consulta.

No tienen buena cara señor Potter¿se encuentra usted bien? –Le pregunto la profesora Mac Gonagall.

.-Solo me faltan unas horas de sueño.

.-Hasta que no aprenda Oclumencia como se debe no dormirá bien –le reprimió Snape.

.-Lo se –contestó de mala manera.

.-Por cierto Harry, el profesor Snape me comentaba que ha evolucionado favorablemente en su asignatura.

.-¿a si?

.-Lamentablemente para mi gusto si, pero aún no alcanza el nivel de EXTASIS deseado pero si se esfuerza mucho más lo podría lograr.

Esa clase transcurrió más tranquila de lo que el esperaba, no se vio muy presionado por el profesor y logró que su poción fortificante tuviera el color verde claro que tenía que lograr, Hermione lo miró con asombro como si ella misma hubiera preparado la poción, sin embargo la de Ron era verde oscuro pero no peor que la de Neville que sacaba chispas verdes.

Yago estaba sentado al frente de todo y evitaba a toda costa acercarse al trío, Zellinyer no había aparecido, Harry supuso que seguiría en la enfermería. El resto del día fue más o menos igual Harry seguía atolondrado por la falta de sueño, se saltó la comida para poder recostarse un rato en la sala común, pero apenas empezaba a dormir cuando miró el reloj y ya era la hora de la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Bajó nuevamente llagando con el tiempo justo a la clase, esta ocasión no estaba la acostumbrada alfombra y la clase estaba muy iluminada por el tímido sol de octubre, había pupitres con dos sillas cada uno y un libro de tapas negras y letras color vino sobre cada pupitre Harry se sentó en la fila de en medio donde quedaba un asiento libre junto a Hermione, esta ya se encontraba con el libro abierto y leía muy concentrada.

.-Buenas tardes chicos, Guarden las varitas hoy haremos un repaso sobre unas criaturas muy especiales, de las que deben cuidarse mucho, la magia con ellos no funciona así que tendrán que aprender la técnica ideal para combatirlos. –un murmullo generalizado se escucho por la clase, junto con los reproches de unos cuantos que guardaban las varitas y miraban hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

.-Vampiros Harry –le dijo Hermione tremendamente contenta –es de lo que trata este libro, pensé que lo habían prohibido.

Harry tomo el libro por las manos y lo que pensó que era una simple tapa negra era de un pelaje muy fino y las letras parecían dibujadas con una tinta muy espesa que había secado dentro de las hendiduras, el título rezaba "La Enmascarada"

.-¿sabes lo que significa este libro? –le comentaba Hermione aún más emocionada.

.-La mayoría no lo saben señorita Granger –dijo la profesora Filch entrometiéndose en la conversación -pero si es tan amable de decírnoslo. –Hermione se levantó emocionada y miro con atención a los demás.

Se aclaró al garganta dispuesta a soltar su discurso –La Enmascarada, es un libro guía de las artes de los vampiros, una demostración lógica de todo su poder, así como también explica los clanes, sub.-clanes y razas de estos, cuanta las historia de la enemistad con los hombres lobo y las generaciones que según se sabe entre menor generación tienen más poderosos y longevos son, podemos encontrar también la forma de eliminarlos por eso a mediados de siglo, se creó una ley que regía la caza de estos en los casos donde se demostraba que mataban más que por alimento, de hecho… -No pudo continuar su discurso que estaba tomando un carácter emocionante por lo menos para el tono de la chica pues parecía haber estudiado esas criaturas hasta el cansancio, la profesora le había pedido que se detuviera justo a tiempo.

.-Ya, es suficiente señorita Granger, lamentablemente yo soy la profesora y si le permito que siga hablando me podría quedar sin puesto. –una serie de risas inundo el aula por breves instantes y Hermione se sentó un poco apenada.

.-Lo has hecho excelente –le susurró Ron en el oído cuando esta se sentó, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa ruborizándose aún más.

.-Bueno muchachos como ha comentado la señorita Hermione es un libro prohibido, por lo tanto solo podremos estudiarlo en clase, ábranlo en la página seis, "Definiciones y tipos de Vampiros"

Todos empezaron compartiendo el libro mientras uno leía el otro tomaba apuntes, Hermione por su parte parecía querer copiar el libro entero pues su pluma la deslizaba a una velocidad de vértigo por el pergamino temiendo que en cualquier momento estallara en llamas por la fricción.

.-Tranquila, vas a acabarte la pluma.

.-Bobadas Harry, no te das cuenta de la obra de arte que tenemos aquí.

.-No sabía que te llamaran la atención los vampiros.

.-¿bromeas¡me encantan, siempre había querido leer este libro y poder saber sus secretos, sabes que son seres extremadamente bellos, bueno excepto un par de clanes, pero en general todos tienen un carisma capaz de atraer hacia ellos cualquier persona. –Harry recordó como la noche anterior se había sentido extrañamente atraído por los labios de Delia, seguramente estaba utilizando ese "carisma"

.-Como podrán ver los vampiros se dividen en clanes, cada uno con unas características especiales los Gangrel y Nosferatu, son los más peligrosos y feos, no poseen el poder del carisma, sin embargo, sus transformaciones son más eficaces y variadas, los Toreadores y Bruyas, ellos son los más pacíficos, no suelen atacar a humanos, se conforman con la sangre de animales y a veces el plasma que les provee el ministerio.

.-Profesora Filch.

.-¿Si Harry?

.-¿Cuál es la ley del ministerio acerca de los vampiros?

.-Bueno Harry, verás, hace unos años poco más de ciento cincuenta, el ministerio aceptó una ley para la caza de estos seres, recordemos que los vampiros una vez fueron humanos muggles en su mayoría pero su ambición de poder les llevó a reclutar brujos, ellos mismos formaron un clan llamados los Thremiere, solo traten de imaginar el poder de un vampiro unido al poder de un mago, es algo muy poderoso, hoy en día el clan esta casi extinto, ya que la ley que autorizaba su caza, causó grandes revuelos y la exterminación de muchas de las razas, recordad que para poder crear un vampiro, se debe de tener muy en cuenta la generación a la que se pertenece ya que si se es muy joven el dolor que causa esa muerte podría ser horrible, y más en la especie de criatura en la que se convertiría, al final hace unos sesenta o setenta años el Wizegamot llegó a un acuerdo con los clanes más poderosos, dejándoles vía libre para existir y prohibir la caza y las jugosas recompensas que ofrecían por sus cabezas a cambio les darían plasma mágico que les hace de comida, no hay que llegar a la solución de que sean indigentes ya que ellos por la inmortalidad que poseen llegan a amasar grandes fortunas que comparten todos los del clan y viven rodeados de lujos, no teniendo que salir al exterior más que para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Espero que eso conteste a su pregunta señor Potter.

.-Si profesora gracias, -apuntó los últimos datos que había dado la profesora acerca de la caza y contemplo con gusto el metro de pergamino que había llegado a escribir, Hermione llevaba ya dos rollos de pergamino y estaba empezando por el tercero.

.-A ver chicos por cinco puntos¿qué sencillo encantamiento podríamos usar contra un vampiro? –Hermione levantó mucho la mano y Harry notó que dos personas más lo hacían, Yago y Neville. –Si Yago.

.-Encantamiento solem, consiste en crear una luz solar ficticia que no los mata pero los debilita lo suficiente para que escapes, no es recomendable esconderse por que poseen de un gran olfato para la sangre viva.

.-Perfecto Yago, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry giró la mirada hacia Yago que parecía no tomar con mucho interés la clase, pero sin embargo, leía el libro con atención y pasaba las páginas rápido anotando diferentes cosas, con una cara de extrema concentración.

La clase de ese día había sido estupenda a pesar de no haber utilizado magia alguna y el fuerte sueño que acompañaba a Harry; todos hablaban e intercambiaban opiniones del libro que les había permitido estudiar la profesora Filch, alumnos de otros cursos preguntaban si eso lo veían solo en sexto o se lo enseñarían a todo el colegio por un motivo en particular.

Harry se dirigió más cansado que nunca a la práctica de Quiddich de esa tarde, cuando llegó Ron ya estaba volando en su escoba atrapando las quaffle que le enviaba Emmerson, mientras Dennis y Bondi estaban lanzándose una bludger el uno al otro para practicar el bateo, sin embargo sin luces de Ginny y Yago. Harry subió a su escoba, con una fuerte patada en el suelo dio unas vueltas de calentamiento al estadio y después les ordenó a los demás que bajaran, tomó una quaffle para que la pasaran entre ellos.

.-¿Qué pasa con los demás? –Pregunto Bondi, mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

.-Pasa que si vuelven a faltar a una práctica quedarán fuera del equipo. –dijo Harry con rotundidad

.-Vamos Harry no seas tan duro con ellos seguro deben de estar distraídos con otras cosas –Dijo Dennis, riendo y guiñándole un ojo a Bondi.

Harry volvió a sentir una punzada en el estomago pero la ignoró. –entrenaremos con o sin ellos, a dos días del partido contra Ravenclaw no podemos dejar que nada nos detenga.

Tomo la quaffle y le dio una fuerte patada, rápidamente Ron subió a su escoba y salió disparado a atraparla, los demás lo siguieron, empezaron a pasarla de un lado a otro entre ellos. Emmerson, le dio señales a Harry para que mirara abajo, Harry le lanzó la quaffle a Dennis que la sujetó y bajó para ver de que se trataba, eran Yago y Ginny que venían hablando mientras Ginny abrazaba el brazo del chico, una punzada más fuerte recorrió el estomago de Harry, pero de nuevo la ignoró.

.-Ya era hora de que llegaran –dijo molesto sin bajar de la escoba, Ginny no lo miró a la cara e hizo una mueca de enfado.

.-Lo siento Harry, pero Nathaniel nos entretuvo un momento –se disculpo Yago.

.-¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, y cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para que suban a las escobas y se dispongan a entrenar –sintió una ráfaga de aire cerca de sus oídos, al parecer Ginny acababa de despegar, Yago se tomó las cosas con más calma.

Harry volvió a bajar de su escoba para sacar la Snitch del baúl y sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

.-Harry, por lo de esta mañana, disculpa. –Harry miró con rencor a Yago, era verdad que le estaba pidiendo una disculpa pero todavía estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido, por Ginny, se soltó con fuerza y soltó la snitch, montando en su escoba y emprendiendo el vuelo en su búsqueda.

No tardó en atrapar la traviesa pelota, se dio cuenta que el entrenamiento seguía bien sin el, bajó un poco y empezó a presionar a todos, sobretodo a Ginny y Yago, a Yago le exigía un poco más de si aludiendo que si todavía no estaba recuperado que lo dijera para buscarle un sustituto, Harry esperaba una respuesta por su parte, la que fuera, el chico hacía lo que Harry le ordenaba como un autómata, no quería reconocerlo pero lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, incluso le pudo marcar más de un gol a Ron.

El entrenamiento terminó un par de horas después pero no por el gusto de Harry si no por que el cielo empezaba a tomar un tono azulado y las caras de los jugadores se veían realmente exhaustas, bajaron todos y se dirigieron a los vestidores arrastrando los pies, Harry se quedó guardando las pelotas y sin cambiarse fue directo a la sala común, también se sentía muy cansado y con sueño, pensó que sería mejor ir directo a dormir.

Al llegar a la habitación miro la jaula que contenía su Yorkeskin, y junto al suyo otra jaula que contenía el de Yago, aún no había pensado ningún nombre para su animalito, ni siquiera se había preocupado por limpiarle la jaula, dedico unos minutos a dicha tarea, sintió la cabeza pesada, se dio toda la prisa que pudo, estaba colgando el uniforme de Quiddich cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

.-¿Quien es? –haciendo voz de dormido y tumbándose en la cama.

.-Harry¿se puede?

.-Pasa, Hermione, dime que necesitas, estaba a punto de acostarme.

.-¿No es un poco temprano?

.-Estoy exhausto, no tengo ánimos.

.-Pero Harry ya te saltaste la comida y ahora la cena eso no es nada bueno.

.-Lo se, pero no estoy de humor la verdad, ahora dime ¿para que soy bueno?

.-Solo quería hablar contigo Harry.

.-No podría ser en otro momento.

.-La verdad no –la chica negaba con la cabeza dispuesta a no marcharse se sentó en la cama de Harry, el por su parte se sentó cruzado de piernas apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama.

.-¿Y Bien? –preguntó cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

.-Mira Harry, no fue muy justo la forma en que trataste a Yago esta tarde.

.-Pues mira para mi tampoco es justo que sueñe casi cada noche con una persona que me pide ayuda y se que Yago me puede resolver ese problema y lo niega todo, no se como puede llegar a ser tan egoísta.

.-¿No crees que eres tu el que esta siendo egoísta Harry? –Harry no pudo responder esa pregunta odiaba que Hermione tuviera razón, en todo, bueno en casi todo.

.-Vamos Harry Yago y tu os habías llevado estupendamente hasta esta madrugada, hable con Ginny me contó lo de ayer por la noche.

.-Si seguro…

.-Harry por favor, te pidió una disculpa¿qué más quieres?

.-El sabe lo que quiero¡quiero que me diga, que esa mierda del ojo, quienes son los herederos del poder y por que esa niña me pide ayuda noche si noche también, eso es lo que quiero Hermione, quiero que Yago Kirin me diga que demonios esta pasando!

.-¿Has dicho Kirin? –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el apellido del chico.

Si Kirin, sonará raro no Ginny Kirin¡Ja, Nada más de pensarlo me parto de risa.

.-Harry¿tu no estas bien verdad? –golpeándose con el índice en la sien

.-Estoy perfectamente Hermione. –tomando una postura más despreocupada.

.-Mira Harry solo te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas, primero, se que Yago estaría dispuesto a ayudarte cuando llegue el momento, segundo Yago no esta con Ginny y tercero espero que uses más la cabeza si no quieres perderla ¿vale? –su tono autoritario se estaba haciendo notar más que nunca, Harry trataba de no hacer caso y mantenía su postura despreocupada.

.-Mira Hermione, primero, Ginny puede estar con quien ella quiera –aun así sentía fuertes punzadas en el estomago cada vez que decía esas palabras, -segundo, que Yago puede hacer con sui vida lo que le de la gana y sus misterios, ya sabrá el, y tercero, tengo muchísimo sueño y pienso acostarme ahora mismo. Harry se acostó cubriéndose completamente con las sábanas, notó como el peso de la chica desaparecía de su lado y daba un fuerte portazo al salir de la habitación.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras molesta, Harry nunca la había tratado así, había sentido ganas de darle un buen bofetón, si eso era… a lo mejor con un bofetón se le pondrían en su sitio todas esas estúpidas ideas que tenía, maldito complejo de héroe y niño incomprendido, no sabía como podía tratar así a las únicas personas que siempre estaban allí, unas lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas. 

Llegó a la sala común y encontró a Ron hablando con su hermana y Yago, se limpió las lágrimas tratando de aparentar normalidad pero se le vino el alma al suelo al ver a Ginny en una condición similar a la suya.

.-¡Ginny, por Merlín¿qué pasa? –pregunto preocupada Hermione, la chica negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

.-No tengo ni idea Herm, la encontré así esta tarde después del entrenamiento, no me ha querido decir nada.

.-Gin, chiquilla, tranquila, ya verás como todo se arregla –le dijo Yago arrodillándose frente a ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Ginny se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Yago soltando leves sollozos, Hermione entendió que la chica se sentía triste y traicionada, posiblemente por Harry.

.-la verdad no entiendo que le sucede –se repetía Ron. Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó aparte alejándolo un poco de la situación.

.-No quiero que te hagas ninguna idea incorrecta Ron, pero creo que discutió con Harry –le explico tranquila la chica.

.-Pero si estaban perfectamente, y además cuando pudo pelear con Harry hemos estado juntos todo el día.

.-Quien ha dicho que fuera durante el día, se pelearon esta mañana, después del altercado de anoche.

.-Lo de anoche lo se me lo contó Yago, pero… ¿que pasó?

.-Ron¿de verdad no te diste cuenta de la actitud de Harry en el entrenamiento?

.-Pues no –contestó rascándose la nuca –creo que presionó mucho al equipo… además que esta de mal humor, pero nada que fuera raro.

.-Pues trató muy mal a Ginny y a Yago.

.-¿Por qué lo habría hecho, a Yago bueno por que tiene que mejorar un poco en algunas cosas, pero de ahí a casi apedrear a alguien hay mucha diferencia.

.-Sus motivos no te los puedo decir Ron, eso es entre Ginny y Harry ¿entiendes?

.-Pero ¿cuales son tus motivos Herm?

Arqueo fuertemente las cejas -¿mis motivos?

.-¡Vamos Herm, se que estabas llorando, aunque no lo creas me doy cuenta de las cosas.

.-Veo que no eres tan insensible, -Ron sonrió para si mismo -pero de verdad no te preocupes, eso no importa –Hermione acarició con ternura la mejilla de Ron que sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda hasta la nuca.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá cercano y miro preocupada la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, Ron se mordía las uñas nervioso con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre su hermana y Hermione, Yago abrazaba fuerte a Ginny que lloraba desconsoladamente sin soltarlo del cuello, no pudo reprimir esa lágrima que acababa de salir por sus ojos, rápidamente se la limpio con la manga de la túnica y miro hacia el techo parpadeando y suplicando para que no saliera ninguna más, al bajar de nuevo la mirada se topó con los penetrantes ojos azules de Ron que la miraban directos a los suyos a pesar de la distancia, el color de sus orejas se había encendido y sin previo aviso salió disparado fuera de la sala común.

Yago al final se había soltado de la presa de Ginny y la había sentado sobre una mesa aun sollozaba y tenía los ojos muy rojos y húmedos, Yago a diferencia de las chicas se mantenía serio y distante, podría haber estado destrozado por dentro pero no denotaba ninguna emoción, se preguntaba como podría una persona ser tan calmada en situaciones límite, recordó lo que le contó Ginny de la pelea con Delia y sabía perfectamente por que la profesora Filch insistió en dedicar unas clases a conocer a los vampiros a fondo, Yago estaba asustado, aunque su humor ni su comportamiento lo hiciera denotar lo estaba, su manera de ser tan ajeno y despreocupado lo delataba, nadie podía tener tanta seguridad en si mismo.

.-Ginny, si tu quieres… sabes que yo podría.

.-No Yago de verdad te lo agradezco, creo que debe ser algo con lo que aprenderé a vivir

.-No puedo verte sufrir, es un simple hechizo, ni siquiera te dolerá, además sabes que gran parte de estos es culpa mía.

.-Ginny perdona pero… ¿qué demonios esta hablando Yago? –dijo Hermione preocupada acercándose a los otros.

.-Solo digamos que se me fue la lengua y ahora…

.-Tengo que aprender a vivir con un secreto –terminó la pelirroja muy seria.

.-Eres una chica fuerte Ginny¿lo sabías? –Ginny asintió, pero Hermione aún estaba confundida.

.-Mione, tu tranquila, si quieres que te cuente serán dos personas que la pasaran mal y no degusta hacer encantamientos desmemorizantes.

Hermione entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir Yago con esas palabras, Ginny por su parte tenía por una parte ganas de soltar toda la verdad sobre Yago, la poca que conocía y otro instinto en protegerlo y que estaba desvalido.

Ginny se despidió y subió pausadamente las escaleras mientras se soltaba el pelo y se quitaba el collar en forma de rayo del cuello, y llegaba a su habitación quitándose la ropa y enfundándose en su pijama de lana, gritando como una loca tapándose la cara con la almohada.

.-Mione¿te encuentras bien?

.-Si Yago… solo estoy… digamos que un poco descolocada. ¿podrías dejarme sola?

Yago no dijo nada le dio un suave beso en la frente y le revolvió un poco el cabello, para después girar y desaparecer tras las escaleras, Hermione se quedó allí atónita y pensativa, se preocupaba por Ginny, por Harry, Yago y Ron y no sabía que era lo que podía ocurrir, ni lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro y eso la desconcertaba, abrazó el colgante con forma de rayo que compartía con Ginny sin embargo este que antes siempre estaba cálido ahora se encontraba frío como si su gemelo no estuviera en funcionamiento, idea que le calmó pues no quería que Ginny supiera que se encontraba mal y al parecer era algo reciproco, una serie de pensamientos pasaban por su mente sin embargo una palabra _"Kirin" _retumbaba en su cabeza y le daba un mar de dudas¿Qué podía significar y que relación tenía con Yago, escuchó al retrato de la sala común moverse y entrar un chico larguirucho y pelirrojo, Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verlo entrar¿por qué se sentía tan segura cuando el estaba con ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba cabizbajo y que no llevaba muchos ánimos, el chico sonrió y levantó tímidamente su mano en muestra de saludo, la chica por su parte le indicó que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo antes de que ambos se pudieran dar cuenta, sin siquiera cruzar una palabra, estaban allí, los dos solos hundido cada uno en sus pensamientos y sus dudas, protegidos cada uno por el cálido abrazo del otro.

* * *

Esa mañana se despertó de igual manera que la anterior un ardor en la cicatriz no de dejaba ver con claridad y el cansancio por la falta de sueño aun se notaba, sin embargo sus pies se encontraban mejor. 

Notó que la cama de su amigo no estaba desecha, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí, se vistió y bajó dispuesto a comer algo; aunque le costase reconocerlo Hermione tenía razón en muchas cosas, empezando por que debía de comer algo y por la disculpa de Yago, el sueño de la noche anterior había sido el peor de todos, las imágenes aún estaban dentro de su cabeza y podía recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido, allí estaba nuevamente en esa habitación, las ventanas tapiadas y apenas unos ligeros rayos del resplandor de la luna se podían colar por las rendijas que dejaba la ajada madera, la puerta se abría y entraba alguien, un hombre alto su piel cetrina relucía a la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia, simplemente estaba allí de pie, esperando a que ocurriera algo, se encontraba recostado un fuerte dolor lo invadía la mano le ardía, sabia que no quería que ocurriera algo, no ahora se repetía dentro de su cabeza, se sujetaba la mano con la otra mientras apretaba clavándose las uñas de la fuerza que ejercía. –¿qué pasa pequeña¿te duele, no te preocupes pronto pasará todo, me tendrás que decir todo –decía Voldemort sonriente, una risa fría y estridente llenaba la habitación, allí de pie Voldemort se regocijaba viendo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, lo que le venía una y otra vez a la mente fue cuando levanto la mirada y observó aquellos ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas como si se trataran de los de una serpiente que demostraron alegría cuando se toparon con los suyos.

Harry se sentía desorientado por aquel sueño, al llegar a la sala común se dio cuenta de dos figuras que dormitaban juntas en uno de los sillones rodeados por libros y trozos de pergaminos usados, Ron y Hermione, ella apoyada sobre el pecho de su amigo dormía placidamente, se veían tan a gusto que daba pena levantarlos pero si eran pillados por cualquier otra persona se podrían meter en graves aprietos, para ser sinceros ya tenían suficientes problemas.

.-Ron, Hermione, despierten –dijo con voz baja moviéndolos de los hombros.

.-No mama cinco minutos más por favor –decía su amigo.

.-Vamos Ron es hora y digamos que estas en un posición comprometedora –volvía a agitar a ambos y estos abrieron los ojos pausadamente mirando Harry confusos, después giraron sus miradas hacia ellos y en la posición que se encontraban, Hermione se levantó de un salto, y fue hacia las habitaciones de las chicas con la cabeza escondida entre el enmarañado pelo.

Ron sin embargo se quedó sentado tan rojo como su cabello mirando a Harry muy fijamente.

.-Vamos, ve a cambiarte, te espero en el gran comedor, por cierto¿qué hacían aquí los dos juntitos? –poniendo una sonrisa entre pícara y maliciosa, pero se notaba que a Ron no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Ron se levantó de su lugar sin preocuparse siquiera en contestar, enfilando directamente hacia las escaleras.

.-¡Ron, espera¿qué pasa? –tomándolo del brazo; no esperaba la reacción de su amigo, este se soltó bruscamente de Harry lo tomó del cuello de la túnica arrinconándolo contra una pared y levantándolo hasta que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos.

.-Mira Harry lo voy a decir una vez, y solo una vez, tus malos humores y tus insultos los guardas para ti, no quiero que te acerques ni a mi hermana, ni a Hermione –Ron hablaba rápido a pesar de que Harry intentaba soltarse el so sostenía firmemente, no solo había crecido en estatura si no también en fuerza.

.-Eh, eh, tranquilo espera¿de que me hablas?

.-Lo sabes bien Harry.

.-Mira Ron lo siento¡de verdad, no pongas esa cara estoy siendo sincero, ayer estaba cansado y no medía mis palabras –intentaba calmar de la forma más dulce posible a su amigo, no entendía el por que de la conducta pero se lo imaginaba.

Ron se apiadó un poco y lo soltó. Harry trataba de acomodar un poco su túnica sin mirar a su amigo que respiraba fuertemente rojo de ira.

.-Ron amigo…

.-Harry, simplemente toma en cuenta lo que dije ten un poco más de tacto ¿vale?

.-Bu, bueno, si, tú no te preocupes.

Ron subió hacia la habitación y Harry se quedo ahí de pie sin saber que hacer, giró hacia el retrato de la señora gorda para dirigirse al gran comedor, sin querer, se podría llamar casualidad o destino, chocó de frente con alguien, al llevar su mente perdida en cualquier otra cosa no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien se trataba, un montón de pergaminos y libros cayeron al suelo.

.-Lo siento, perdona, que torpe soy –se disculpo Harry ayudando a recoger los pergaminos del suelo, su mano tomó al mismo tiempo un pergamino y la mano de la persona con la que había chocado, subió la mirada para toparse con lo hinchados ojos azules de Ginny. –lo siento –repitió casi en un susurro.

.-No perdóname tu a mi, nunca debí… -Harry cayo a la chica colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, su mirada penetraba nuevamente en la de el y notaba como cada vez su corazón latía más fuerte.

.-Ginny de verdad, no se en lo que estaba pensando, no podría imaginarme aquí sin ti –Harry mantuvo esta vez el contacto visual y se acercó rápidamente al rostro de la chica con la intención de dar un asunto por zanjado y tratar de que ella se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos también eran sinceros. Para sorpresa de Harry Ginny giró la cara y termino besando su mejilla, bajó la vista apenado y se dedicó a terminar de recoger los pergaminos. Se levantó, ella junto con el, apartó la vista de sus ojos, se sentía muy apenado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Harry no quería esperar más solo salir cuanto antes de ese sitió notaba como su cara podía empezaría a arderle en cualquier momento, su intento de escape fue frustrado ya que al intentar esquivar a la chica para salir de la sala común, ella le tomo de la mano y le hizo girar, allí estaban de nuevo esos ojos azules que lo miraban profundamente, también estaba ligeramente ruborizada, aunque no tanto como el.

Ahora estaba peor que antes su cuerpo se debatía entre salir corriendo y esconderse hasta que todo hubiera pasado y quedarse para ver lo que tenía que la chica tenía que decir, los segundos eran interminables y a pesar de que los alumnos de otros cursos pasaban al lado y hacían comentarios que no podían escuchar, Harry cedió un poco a la presión e hizo un extraño movimiento quedando nuevamente cara a cara con Ginny, su mirada azul igual de intensa que siempre pero con semblante triste denotaba y buscaba explicaciones, Harry tuvo que ver en el interior de sus ojos para adivinar que la chica moría de ganas por decir algo pero no reunía el valor suficiente para hablar

.-Ginny… yo… -Esta vez fue la chica la que le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo, sonrió a pesar del atrevimiento de la chica, le hubiera gustado intentar lo que había intentado antes, pero se lo pensó antes de volver a meter el pie.

.-Harry, primero escúchame –Harry asintió y ella quitó el dedo –me hiciste daño¿lo sabes verdad? –Harry volvió a asentir. –no creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento para decirte lo que me gustaría decir pero nos vemos el sábado después del partido en el cuarto de los menesteres. –Harry volvió a asentir, se sentía nervioso que era lo que tenía que decirle para que ocupara una habitación sola después de un partido de Quiddich cuando todo el mundo esta distraído con otras cosas.

.-Nos vemos luego Harry –la chica lo esquivó y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Harry se quedó pensativo mirando atontado a la puerta imaginando que la chica volvía y lo abrazaba, pero su mente se enfriaba un poco y pensaba, pero que estoy diciendo y haciendo, es la hermana de Ron, es verdad no tendría ni que tocarla, es casi como si fuera mi propia hermana, sentía como si un angelito igualito a el se lo dijera al oído, sin embargo, era una chica alegre, fiel y de confianza, podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, siempre olía a flores frescas y le gustaba el Quiddich, que mejor mujer que una que le gusta el Quiddich y tan delgada y esas caderas sus finas líneas curvas, ahora la parte que hablaba era un pequeño Harry vestido de diablillo desde su otro oído, sin embargo debía de mostrar paciencia y no precipitarme, esa voz en su cabeza era ahora la de Hermione que le aconsejaba la mejor de las opciones, inconscientemente se empezó a golpear la sien con el puño tratando de ordenar todas las arremolinadas, apretadas y confusas ideas que corrían por su mente.

.-Definitivamente Harry, a ti no dormir te hace mucho daño –Dijo Yago en un tono burlón seguido por Ron y Hermione.

.-Si verdad¿bajamos a Desayunar? –Se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

Emprendieron su camino al gran comedor, Harry seguía con la telaraña de ideas y tres voces que le decían lo que debía de hacer dentro de la cabeza, inconscientemente empezó a caminar mas lento siendo adelantado por Ron y Hermione, quedó a su lado Yago que para variar parecía no enterarse de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo y pasaba velozmente las páginas de su librito rojo, como si buscara alguna cosa, decidió que si había que disculparse podría ser ahora.

.-Yago, perdona. –dijo casi en un susurró.

.-¿qué, ah si, no te preocupes, -continuo con su frenética búsqueda –por cierto Harry. –ahora venía la venganza pensó Harry.

.-Si dime

.-¿la besaste¿qué tal?

.-¿pero como?

.-Los vi, digamos que la discreción no es tu mejor aptitud –Harry se ruborizó –Valla cara de embobado tenías mientras ella te sujetaba la mano¿están saliendo?

.-La verdad Yago, solo hablábamos, y no, no estamos saliendo, bueno tenemos algo así como una cita, pero no entiendo que querrá decirme, estoy muy confuso.

.-Ya, por un lado la chica te pone¿no es así? –¡vamos Harry no pongas esa cara, la chica no esta nada mal! –pero por otro es la hermanita de Ron¿no es eso lo que pasa?

.-Bueno algo así –y un motón de cosas más se dijo para si mismo.

.-Tranquilo, ahora concéntrate en lo que es importante.

.-Si tengo que tener la mente fresca para el partido del sábado.

.-¿y quien rayos habla del partido? –Harry lo miró con las cejas arqueadas –Hablo de lo que haremos hoy después de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, tengo una sorpresa que te dará un infarto.

.-Puedo saber de que se trata –pregunto intrigado

.-Si te digo no sería sorpresa así que tú tranquilo y no se olvide traer a Rommy

.-¿Rommy?

.-El Yorkeskin que te dio Hagrid para que me lo dieras.

.-Si, si no lo olvidaré –lo que también había olvidado era hacer los deberes de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ni siquiera le había puesto un nombre a su bichito.

Fue un día de lo más extraño para todos Ron por su parte se había tranquilizado del arranque de ira de esta mañana pero se ponía extrañamente nervioso cuando Hermione lo tocaba, Harry se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a sus extrañas conductas, se preguntaba cuando demonios iban a hablar y dejar las cosas claras, hablaban una semana, dormían juntos una noche sin querer (o no), y nuevamente se comportaban como dos extraños, Ginny por otro lado parecía estar y no estar, estar por que estaba en las platicas chistes y demás y no estar por que por momentos callaba y hundía la vista en ningún punto en particular. La ansiedad de Harry crecía por momentos, por saber la "sorpresa" de Yago, la proximidad del partido de Quiddich y lo que el consideraba más importante la charla con Ginny en la sala de los Menesteres.

Ya que ninguno a excepción de Hermione tenían clase por la tarde los tres chicos decidieron salir a dar unas vueltas en las escobas, ya enfundados en abrigos y bufandas por el viento helado de octubre que empezaba a golpearles, volaron durante casi una hora, hicieron carreras persiguieron una snitch, que para golpear el orgullo de Harry fue atrapada por Yago.

.-Saben chicos –dijo Ron deteniendo su escoba en una parte alta. –Me enteré de algo fabuloso.

.-¿Qué es? –preguntó apurado Harry deteniendo su escoba frente a la de su amigo.

.-Anoche mientras vagaba por los pasillos, escuché a Snape quejarse de algo, decía que no sabía como a Dumbledore se le podía ocurrir una idea semejante con todos los problemas que hay.

.-Si lo entiendo, de hecho se que se celebrará cerca de pascuas –Dijo Yago resueltamente.

.-Tan pronto, pero si apenas y nos dará tiempo de prepararnos¿y tú como sabías? –respondió Ron nervioso.

.-Es que unos amigos y yo tocaremos un poco de música.

.-¿Queréis parar los dos y decirme de que demonios están hablando?

.-Del baile de gala por motivo del aniversario del profesor Dumbledore a cargo de la escuela. –Respondieron ambos chicos.

Justo lo que me faltaba pensó Harry, al escuchar a sus amigos, sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada, que ya no tenía suficientes problemas, para todavía tener que preocuparse por un baile, conseguir pareja, quizás una nueva túnica de gala, y por último recordó que no le gustaba bailar, bueno aunque no creía hacerlo mal del todo, recordó esa huida al London Boom Club en el verano, pero lo llamó y lo seguiría llamando un ataque de euforia.

.-Venga Harry no es tan malo.

.-Que no es tan malo, suficientes preocupaciones tengo para que todavía tenga que pensar en un baile. –contesto mostrando un tono preocupado en su voz.

Los tres chicos bajaron hacia el castillo con sus escobas a los hombros, parloteando de unas cosas y otras, veían a lo lejos unas figuras cerca de la puerta, Harry no pudo notar de quien se trataba pero todas entraban al castillo excepto una, al acercarse más se dio cuenta de quien era y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, pensó que si podía pasar riéndose de las estupideces de Yago y pareciendo una persona interesante quizás no se daría ni cuenta y estaría salvado, sin embargo a Yago se le acababan de agotar todas las gracias, ahora iba erguido sujetando su escoba sobre el hombro y caminando muy serio y Ron repasaba el nuevo número de Escoba Semanal.

Harry aceleró el paso preguntándose si los demás también lo harían, por suerte esa idea resulto hasta:

.-¿Dónde vas tan rápido Harry? –dijo Cho con voz muy alta haciendo que Ron y Yago se detuvieran para verla.

.-Eeee… aaa… vamos a la sala común, es que estamos exhaustos ¿sabes? –mintió con todas las de la ley, y creía haberse salvado cuando de repente.

.-Ya conozco al enemigo de los Tornados, -apuntando a Ron con el dedo de manera indiferente, -pero ¿quién es tu otro amigo? –acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Yago y sonriendo.

Harry notó como si la piedra que sentía en su estómago se hiciera más grande, -Yago, Cho, Cho Yago –dijo de mala manera.

.-Encantada –dijo Cho simulando la voz de una niña pequeña y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yago.

.-Igualmente –dijo Yago respondiendo el beso, siempre mantenía la postura ante las chicas pero esta le había hecho sonrojarse.

.-Dicen que eres el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor¿es eso cierto?

.-Bueno, algo de cierto si que tiene.

.-¿Sabes que soy la buscadora de Ravenclaw?

.-Algo me dijo Harry –Cho miro a Harry con indiferencia pero siguió coqueteando con Yago en las narices de Harry.

.-Corre el rumor de que el equipo de Gryffindor de este año tiene problemas entre ellos.

.-Eso lo dirás tú –se apresuró a contestar Ron.

.-Ya, y ¿la pelea que tuvieron tu y este –señalando a Harry –esta mañana fue de juego no?

.-Perdona si te molesta Cho, pero "este"y sus amigos tienen cosas que hacer –dijo lo de la peor forma que podía articular las palabras.

.-¿Qué Potter, aun resentido por que te dejé? –formando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, Ron y Yago miraron a Harry preocupados.

.-¿Me dejaste¡por favor, preferí irme con Granger, ella por lo menos tiene cerebro y no parece una manguera andante –Bien pensó Harry Cho 0 Harry 1

.-¡Ja, sobre todo con Granger, la que sale con Krum, no me digas, pero si ya llevan como dos años, en los lavabos de chicas se escuchan muchas cosas –golpe bajo para Harry aunque a el no le preocupaba con quien saliera pero la reacción de Ron definitivamente no se la esperaba, palideció haciendo una mueca entre nauseas y asustado.

.-E, e, eso es me, mentira –tartamudeo Ron entre dientes.

.-Vamos Weasley, no creerás todo lo que te dice¿o si? –dijo Cho malévolamente

.-Ron déjala, no tiene ni idea de lo que esta hablando, vámonos de aquí el aire empieza a apestar, Yago ¿vienes?

.-En un momento Harry.

Los dos chicos se fueron de inmediato, Harry giró la cabeza para ver que hacía Yago al parecer le estaba comentando algo a Cho muy serio pues movía el índice apuntando a ella acusadoramente, mientras ella permanecía apoyada en la pared asintiendo

Yago llegó minutos después a la sala común Harry aún lo estaba esperando, necesitaba respuestas y esta vez no pensaba dejar ir a Yago sin ellas. Entró con la cara desencajada y se sentó en un sillón frente a Harry. ¿Es que no puedo estar ni un solo día en que alguien se meta en problemas? –pensó Harry mientras Yago hacía muecas entre la concentración y la molestia.

.-Déjame analizar lo que acaba de ocurrir y te explico –le dijo antes de que Harry pudiera lanzar su primera pregunta. Se quedó callado mirando a ningún punto en concreto, algunos alumnos de cursos más bajos apuraban los deberes o jugaban a snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico. Hermione se acerco donde se encontraban los chicos y miro a Yago con preocupación.

.-¿Se pueden saber donde estaban y por que Ron me acaba de decir casi llorando que sea muy feliz? –Harry Yago se miraron, Yago dio un fuerte respiro y les dio señales para que lo siguieran.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el cuadro quieto de los dragones Yago le pidió a Hermione que cerrara los ojos, la tomó de la mano y entraron tras Harry, una vez dentro la chica se sorprendió por la habitación, miró la desordenada cama y la enorme cantidad de pergaminos, tirados por todo el suelo había montones de libros de todos los tipos y una preciosa águila clava miraba intrigada sobre la mesa la jaula donde estaba el Yorkeskin que les había dado Hagrid.

.-Hawk malo, malo, mal chico, eso no se hace, no puedes comerte mis deberes –tomó violentamente al pájaro y lo soltó por la ventana, miro la jaula del Yorkeskin donde vio complacido como salía de una esquina y empezaba a correr en círculos.

Giró su mirada y estaban Harry y Hermione cada uno concentrado en diferentes cosas de su habitación, Hermione apilaba los libros mientras Harry miraba unos portarretratos con fotos recientes.

.-Mione deja eso ya lo recogeré después.

.-Y pensar que un pobre elfo domestico tendrá que recoger todo esto, ni hablar lo limpiamos en un momento y ya está.

.-De verdad Mione nunca dejaría que ningún elfo domestico entrará aquí, se los tengo prohibido –Hermione asintió conforme dejando una última pila de libros sobre la mesa y sentándose sobre esta.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama cruzado de piernas tomándose los pies con las manos. –Nos dirás que tanto hablas con Chang.

.-Primero Harry, no la llames Chang, recuerda que por malo que fue alguna vez sentiste algo por ella. –Harry muy a su disgusto asintió lo odiaba pero tenía razón.

.-Por cierto Hermione, hay personas que están dolidas por ciertas cosas que hemos escuchado.

.-No te referirás a Ron ¿verdad? –Dijo levantando una ceja.

.-Y a mi también –añadió Yago –pero queremos saber si son ciertas.

.-Mientras no me digan de que se trata no pienso decir ni una palabra.-respondió llevándose las manos a la cintura.

.-Creo –interrumpió Harry –que esta hablando de una conversación que tuviste en los baños que escucharon sin querer terceras personas.

.-¿conversación¿baño¿terceras personas? –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos –Los baños de los prefectos. –dijo aterrada

.-¿Y…? –la animó Yago.

.-Bueno hablaba con Ginny, de… bueno… chicos y salió el tema de Krum, le dije que llevaba con el dos años escribiéndome, pero que siempre le respondía lo mismo con negativas que nunca querría ser su novia, en esos sitios hay mucho eco y a veces aunque haya mucha gente el agua y las fragancias te atontan tanto que no te das cuenta si estas solo o acompañado.

.-Es cierto –la defendió Harry –Hace un año o quizá un poco más, entre en el baño de los prefectos para encontrar la clave de un huevo, y no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba y murmuraba a mi lado.

.-Nunca me lo contaste –dijo extrañada Hermione –de quien se trataba.

.-De Myltre la Llorona –contestó rápidamente –de hecho me ayudó con la pista.

.-Bueno entonces ahora por lo menos nosotros sabemos que no es cierto, y lo que deberíamos hacer es que Ron lo entienda –Yago empezó a caminar sujetándose la barbilla concentrado en sus pensamientos –tenemos que idear un plan un plan muy bueno para que caiga en el y pueda creernos.

.-Y después uno para vengarnos de Cho –dijo Harry.

.-Eso ni hablar –le sentenció Yago –ya tendrás la oportunidad en el partido de mañana, solo tienes que atrapar la Snitch antes que ella. –Harry asintió aunque no conforme.

.-Entonces pensemos que hacer con Ron –dijo de mala gana Harry.

.-Dejádmelo a mi, será mejor que solo le digan que hablaron conmigo y que corroboraron que el rumor era mentira, de lo demás me encargo y ahora Yago si no te importa, tengo que calmar a un hombre despechado y celoso, me gustaría salir de aquí.

Yago la tomó nuevamente de la mano y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, cuando noto que el chico la soltaba los volvió a abrir se encontraba de nuevo en la sala común al lado del cuadro de los dragones, buscó a Yago pero no lo encontró, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ron y Harry haber si de casualidad lo podía encontrar allí

De vuelta en la habitación de Yago Harry jugaba nervioso con los cordones de sus zapatos –Creo que me tenías una sorpresa –dijo aún esperanzado.

.-No prefieres que hablemos de otras cosas. –dejándose caer en el suelo, tomando una guitarra que estaba tirada cerca y empezándola a afinar

.-No se… ¿Cómo que?

.-Chicas, Harry, chicas, a todos nos trae alguna perdiendo los papeles.

.-Si ya lo veo, pero no creo que Cho sea chica para ti. –el tono fue amable pero algo de celos si que tenía.

.-Ni yo… pero es muy guapa. Además Ginny tiene mejores curvas –dijo Yago sonriendo pícaramente.

.-¡Ehhh! No te pases.

.-¿Qué tiene de malo aún no es tu novia?

.-Tu lo has dicho Yago aún…

.-Bueno Harry, sobre la sorpresa, será mejor que vallamos a casa de Hagrid la esta guardando por mi. –Harry se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que cambiaba de opinión, pero no se podía oponer.

.-¿Ahora mismo?

.-Si por que no… tu tienes ganas de saber que diablos es y yo de deshacerme de ella.

.-¿De ella? –se preguntó Harry, Yago se llevo la mano a los labios dándole a entender que ya estaba bien de preguntas

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y de la sala común ahora abarrotada de alumnos que venían de la cena, salieron de esta en dirección de la casa del Guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts

* * *


	17. LA CREACION DEL SER

* * *

**CAP. XVII**

**La Creación del Ser.**

Mientras Harry y Yago se dirigían tranquilamente Hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, dos personas, estaban en la biblioteca, no hablaban ni se miraban entre si, ambos enfrascados en diferentes cosas ella en una complicada traducción de runas y el en una redacción sobre métodos de obtención de iluminación muggle, ambas juntas pero separadas, Ron no podía parar de pensar en el hecho de que su amiga le ocultara algo tan importante como su noviazgo, pero tenía que perdonarla, no era su culpa el había llegado tarde, como en cuarto llego tarde al darse cuenta de que podía ir con ella al baile, como en quinto llegó tarde a despedirse de ella y como ahora había llegado tarde todo el tiempo, ella por otro lado estaba enfrascada en muchas cosas, dentro de su traducción de runas esperaba encontrar aquella palabra, que le descifrara la identidad de Yago o por lo menos su relación con el, además le gustaría saber que era el ojo, ese ojo que tanto buscaba Harry y tanto ocultaba Yago, pero sabía que eso podía esperar, ahora se preocupaba por aquel chico que tenía enfrente aquel chico que aunque no lo demostrara debía odiarla por un supuesto rumor que había corrido en el lavabo de los prefectos a finales del curso pasado; a momentos cada uno levantaba la mirada para ver el rostro de concentración de la otra persona, y a veces cuando ambos no miraban una penetrante mirada azul tapada levemente con unos mechones de pelo rojos los estudiaba lentamente.

Una pequeña niña caminaba por el oscuro pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su sala común, al pasar junto a la biblioteca pudo ver a alguien que miraba impasible a otras personas, entró sigilosamente tratando de hacer ningún ruido innecesario y se sentó al lado de este.

.-Nat, déjalo ya –dijo la chica en un susurro.

.-No estoy haciendo nada malo.

.-Un poco más y te la comes con la mirada.

.-Cloe, por favor no seas ingenua, yo no siento nada por esa sangre sucia –Cloe hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar las palabras de Zellinyer y lo reprimió con la mirada.

.-No se cuantas veces te he dicho que no los llames así –Zellinyer puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a contar con sus dedos –además que sea una de esas cosas que tu dices no puedes negar que de verdad la chica te gusta.

.-Pamplinas –dijo Zellinyer más alto de lo que quería haciendo que los presentes en la biblioteca lo miraban –si Cloe pamplinas no puedes añadir asfosfero a una poción revitalizante.

.-De hecho –interrumpió Hermione –si se puede utilizar asfosfero para pociones revitalizantes, solo con añadir un par de gotas en el momento justo le otorga una mayor duración.

.-Gracias mocosa, pero nadie pidió tu opinión. –Zellinyer le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione, pero no se dio cuenta de que Cloe se la enviaba a el. Hermione bufo molesta y siguió con su traducción.

.-Discúlpate Zellinyer –Dijo Ron en voz muy baja, Hermione que lo había escuchado bien lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos negando con la cabeza, no quería más problemas.

.-¿Perdona, Weasley, que es lo que has dicho?

.-Que te disculpes Zellinyer –esta vez el tono de Ron era más enérgico y más fuerte.

.-Lo siento Weasley pero no eres lo suficientemente importante como para atreverte a darme órdenes –Ron se levantó furioso de su asiento haciendo que la silla en la que se encontraba cayera dando un golpe sordo en el suelo.

.-Repite lo que has dicho –el tono de sus orejas se empezaba a poner de un rojo muy intenso, Hermione lo tomó del brazo para que se calmara, cosa que consiguió un poco –solo discúlpate.

.-Eres duro de oído verdad Weasley te he dicho que… -Zellinyer no pudo seguir hablando, Cloe le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador, ahora Zellinyer hablaba pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

.-Perdónenlo chicos, pero su petulancia no tiene límites¿verdad Nat? –Cloe le daba unos golpes en la cabeza y Zellinyer hacía cada vez más adusta su expresión. –Ron¿podrías sentarte por favor? –le indicó Cloe.

Ron se sentó de muy mala gana, miro alternativamente al resto de las personas, afortunadamente solo quedaban ellos cuatro y la señora Prince estaba demasiado ocupada en la sección prohibida como para reparar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en su biblioteca.

.-Perdona también a Ron –dijo Hermione –es que a veces es demasiado sobre protector –Ron hizo una mueca molesta y Zellinyer esperaba cruzado de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa esperando a que alguien le quitara el hechizo.

.-Bueno Nat es parecido¿no es cierto? –volviéndole a dar unas "cariñosas"·palmadas en la cabeza lo que hizo que se enfada más y su cara empezara a tomar un tono rojo. –Además ya sabes, los chicos siempre quieren tener la razón.

.-Eso no es… -Ron no pudo terminar otro hechizo silenciador le dio de lleno en la cara callándolo al instante, Ron fulminó a la chiquilla con la mirada y ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Cloe llamó con los dedos a Hermione y esta se acercó, ambas estuvieron durante unos segundos en que Ron y Zellinyer las acribillaban con la mirada, ambas se hablaban al oído señalando a los chicos y lanzando risas tontas, Ron se empezaba a preocupar por lo que podían estar tramando sin embargo Zellinyer no dejaba de bufar y poner los ojos en banco.

Hermione llamó a Ron y le pidió que se sentara frente a Zellinyer el a pesar de su cara de molestia la mirada amenazadora de la chica fue suficiente para que lo hiciera sin rechistar más, Cloe mientras tanto le decía unas cosas al oído a Zellinyer y este negaba y ponía cara de terror.

.-Pues lo harás aunque no te parezca, Ginny y Harry confían en nosotros y no veo por que tú no puedes hacer que también lo hagan ellos –Zellinyer le intentó responder pero el hechizo de Cloe aun duraba y solo lograba gesticular unas cuantas cosas.

.-Bueno chicos –Concluyó Hermione –creo que ustedes deben de hablar de sus cosas ¿entendido? –ambos chicos asintieron muy a disgusto y después Hermione les lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad, ambos quedaron adheridos a sus sillas pudiendo mover solamente los brazos, aunque todavía no podían hablar, después se acercó al oído de Ron –y para tu información nunca he salido con Víctor y si hubiera tenido que escoger a un novio te habría escogido a ti. –Hermione salió de la biblioteca junto con Cloe dejando a un consternado Ron y a un enfadado Zellinyer que queriendo había escuchado un resquicio del susurro de la chica al oído de Ron.

* * *

Mientras caminaban a la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry se encontraba muy nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo muy a su pesar recordó lo que le dijo Yago el día que lo conoció, "las repuestas suelen venir cuando menos te lo esperas" pero par el era difícil sobre todo cuando oyes que alguien esta pidiendo ayuda, bueno no exactamente estaba pidiendo ayuda pero si la veía en sus sueños, sabía que tenía miedo y también sabía que ella no quería que ocurriera algo, la paciencia con Yago se le estaba agotando, entre más imaginaba la de cosas horribles que le pudieran estar pasando a esa niña, más pensaba en estrangularlo para sacarle la información que necesitaba, así avisaría a la orden y podrían juntos salvarla de quizá una horrible muerte. 

Otra cosa que le inquietaba aún más que el hecho de saber que Voldemort tenía una prisionera era el de que Ginny estaba muy extraña con el desde el día que leyeron el diario, a pesar de que había hablado con ella y la había intentado tranquilizar la chica no lo miraba a los ojos, ahora además quería reunirse con el a solas para hablar.

.-Hemos llegado –dijo Yago sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y tocando con fuerza la gran puerta de pino que flanqueaba la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid.

El ladrido ahogado de un perro se escuchó detrás de la puerta seguido por unos pasos torpes –Es muy tarde pensé que no vendrían –decía la voz de Hagrid, abriéndoles la puerta y dejándolos pasar.

Les sirvió una taza de té mientras les contaba el avance de había tenido de la camada de Yorkeskins, ahora habían crecido unos milímetros y que casi podía distinguirles la cara y que había visto que también había machos, esperando no haberle entregado ninguno a las chicas.

.-Bueno Hagrid, sabes a lo que venimos, y si no te molesta podrías darme las llaves, ya me encargo yo de todo lo demás.

.-Me gustaría poder hacerlo Yago, pero sabes que el bosque prohibido ya no es muy seguro, además sería mejor que los acompañara, los centauros siguen un poco enfadados.

.-Si Hagrid pero los centauros a nosotros no nos harán daño –añadió Harry con convicción.

.-No Harry, a ti te conocen, saben quien eres, y para ellos ya no eres un potro, aún piensan que tu y Hermione los intentaron utilizar, además Grwap ha construido su casa en un claro donde ellos antes se reunían a mirar las estrellas. –Yago soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en el gran sillón donde le colgaban los pies. –¡Vamos! Yago, no pongas esa cara, hoy podréis ir pero no solos.

Yago asintió de mala gana y se dirigió hacia un ajado armario de escobas que Hagrid tenía lleno de comida, del fondo de este sacó la espada que Harry había visto en esas ocasiones esa espada que destellaba con una extraña luz verde, se la ató al cinturón y saco su varita, Hagrid mientras tanto se había colgado el carcaj de flechas tomado su ballesta sobre el hombro, Harry por su parte hizo lo único que podía hacer sacar su varita del bolsillo y apretarla fuertemente entre sus dedos, una vez todos listos se miraron entre sí y salieron con rumbo al bosque prohibido.

* * *

En otro punto alejado del bosque prohibido y de la escuela, se alzaba un desolado pueblo que aún guardaba algunos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue su esplendor, a raíz del asesinato de una de las familias más adineradas del pueblo, una serie de hechos y sucesos fuera de lo normal se habían apoderado del pueblo, las leyendas contaban que hombres tapados con largas túnicas y cubiertos con máscaras rondaban a la espera de encontrar a alguien que torturar y que el terror era tanto que moría al instante sin más que el rostro de terror plasmado en su rígida cara. 

En la alta mansión de la colina, supuestamente abandonada, se notaba un singlar movimiento luces cambiantes de un lado a otro pasaban e iluminaban las habitaciones por un pequeño tiempo para después iluminar la siguiente, en el tercer piso la última puerta estaba Yairy, dormida tranquilamente por primera vez, en su sueño había visto a un señor que le pedía calma y paciencia aunque su angustia ganaba, ese señor la acompañaba en todos sus sueños permitiéndole descansar, recuperar fuerzas y dándole ánimos.

Abrió los ojos, por lo que pudo suponer aun estaba oscuro, hacía tanto tiempo que la tenían encerrada que escasamente podía saber si era de día o de noche, tenía hambre pero por lo visto su custodio tardaría mucho en venir, cada vez que se acercaba alguna hora de la comida escuchaba voces en la habitación del costado, la mayoría eran susurros y risas, momentos después era cuando su custodio con su mano de plata le llevaba la comida, no era del todo mala, poco tiempo después de haber llegado le encontró el extraño sabor a los guisos que le preparaban, colocó su mirada en una de las desgastadas maderas que le dejaban una pequeña visión del exterior, ese exterior y libertad que tanto añoraba, no podía dejar de pensar en Galdor, como su hermano que la instruyó torpemente en la magia pero siempre haciéndole saber que lo importante era usar el poder para el bien y ocultarlo de todo mal, lamentó haber escapado antes de que la enviaran con los elfos, Galdor le contaba cosas, asombrosas pero horribles y no quería vivir una vida escondiéndose y temiendo que la encontraran, lamentablemente había sido demasiado tarde para eso. Su mente se puso en blanco recordando aquella noche de principio de verano, donde por suerte o destino se encontró con esa horrible mujer enfundada en una ajada túnica negra y su rostro tapado con una blanca máscara.

Apenas había cumplido seis años, sus padres como todas las tardes, sin importar si había nieve, lluvia, viento o sol, la llevaban a un pequeño parque que asomaba a la parte trasera de la pequeña casa donde vivía, sus padres ambos magos siempre le habían enseñado a tener cuidado con sus poderes, le repetían constantemente que era una brujita muy especial y la tenían muy sobreprotegida, la habían enviado hace un par de años a una escuela de niños muggles a ella le encantaba estar con esos niños, pues hasta el truco más simple o cualquier cosa que fuera parecida a la magia les fascinaba, sabía que era afortunada, sin embargo a pesar de que sus padres conocían a muchos magos ellos le pedían que ante todo tratara de no demostrar poder ante ellos, recordaba que con solo cuatro años ya lograba hacer levitar cosas y desde que empezó a hablar pudo entender varios lenguajes sin siquiera saberlos.

En sus sueños siempre aparecían personas muy hermosas enfundadas en elegantes túnicas blancas con bordados dorados, sus orejas era lo que más le gustaba, eran blancas y puntiagudas y todos sin excepción tenían el pelo largo, los más viejos con blancas barbas bien cuidadas y peinadas asían fuertemente un bastón, a veces en sus sueños, también veía esas enormes criaturas multicolor sobrevolando las torres con una gracia impresionante, esos sueños por muy raros que fueran a ella siempre le habían gustado y desde que había aprendido a hablar no había día que no se los contara a sus padres que la escuchaban atentamente y le aclaraban sus dudas, su madre le había contado que esas hermosas personas se les llamaba elfos, pregunto que si algún día los conocería y que le gustaría ir a su país, para su sorpresa ese día sus padres no fueron tan ambles como de costumbre, comentándole que no cualquiera puede ir a ese lugar y que si realmente lo deseaba algún día podría estar allí pero que si lo veía probablemente no podrían volverla a ver, cosa que a ella le entristecía, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en esos seres mágicos y bellos que soñaba.

Ese día como cualquier otro su madre la había abrigado bien poniéndole su chaqueta rosa preferida y sus guantes a juego, se coloco un par extra de calcetines para calzarse las botas nuevas de goma que le quedaban ligeramente grandes y se salió al jardín de atrás como hacía cada día después de hacer los deberes, se quedó sentada en la escalinata de piedra que bajaba al jardín comiéndose el pan con mantequilla de cacahuete que le había preparado su madre para merendar, fijó su mirada a los altos arbustos que delimitaban el jardín con un pequeño bosque que quedaba detrás, donde su padre a veces en verano la llevaba a remojarse los pies en el río cercano después de una larga caminata recolectando hojas y flores. "será el viento" pensó mientras comía el ultimo trozo de pan y bajaba las escaleras, la verdad es que para su corta edad no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, excepto casi a la oscuridad, sus padres siempre le dejaban una pequeña luz encendida junto a su cama, los arbustos se movían lentamente, dejó el muñeco de nieve que estaba haciendo y amaso una gran bola entre sus manos para lanzársela a lo que fuera a salir de entre ellos.

Espero durante un par de largos y tensos minutos, la bola que sostenía entre las manos se empezaba a fundir por el mismo calor de su cuerpo, los arbustos se volvieron a mover y ella lanzó un grito ahogado dando un paso hacia atrás, ahí había alguien estaba segura y tarde o temprano saldría de su escondite.

.-Sal de ahí, te he visto –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones aunque se notaba el miedo que sentía por el temblor de su voz.

Nada

.-Sal, no te haré daño

Nada, los arbustos se volvían a mover

.-Mishi, mishi, mishi gatito –pensando que podía ser el gato de los vecinos que constantemente se les escapa, arrodillada y poniendo la mano como si tuviera algo en ella.

Nada

.-Ya esta bien o sales tu o yo voy por ti –ahora sin miedo aún pensando que se podía tratar de algún animal.

Se tuvo que detener a mitad del camino por fin se asomaba algo pudo ver una cabellera castaña saliendo de entre los hierbajos, caminaba tambaleándose débilmente, una delgada túnica que aún guardaba vestigios de su viejo esplendor era lo único que llevaba encima a pesar del fuerte frío, colgado a su cinturón era una vieja espada y su varita, sangraba por la ceja y un hilo de sangre seca bajaba desde su boca hasta su barbilla, también varios arañazos y cortes se asomaban por sus extremidades, por la altura y sus rasgos no le costó saber que podría tener no más de doce años, se acerco temblorosa mientras el caía de rodillas en la oscura nieve dejando caer unas gotas de sangre que la tiñeron de rojo, se arrodillo frente a el quitándole un mechón del largo y enmarañado pelo de la cara y tomando esta con ambas mano levanto su mirada hasta la de ella viendo unos ojos de un verde muy intenso que le recordaron los bosques en primavera y sus orejas, puntiagudas y blancas, definitivamente sabía lo que ese muchacho era, pero ¿por qué y cómo había llegado hasta allí, sabía que lo elfos nunca salen de sus tierras a menos que vallan en grupo para pasar desapercibidos y cuidarse los unos a los otros, el muchacho le esbozó una tímida sonrisa como si estuviera agradecido y sin más se dejó caer sin sentido al helado suelo.

Tenía miedo, ahora de verdad lo tenía, solo se le ocurría una cosa -¡MAMA; PAPA, Un Elfo, hay un elfo en el jardín, Auxilio, ayúdenme –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que sentía que se le acababa el aire de sus pulmones, trataba de mantener la cabeza del muchacho fuera de la nieve apoyándola en su regazo, manchando sus pantalones de sangre.

Dos personas adultas corrieron hasta el jardín desde la puerta de la casa solo veían a su hija rodeada de un charco rojizo, cosa que les hizo pensar que le había pasado algo, no alcanzaron ver al chico hasta que se aproximaron un poco más.

.-Por favor Mama, ayúdalo, sálvalo, es un elfo y se esta muriendo –ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, todo el valor reunido se había esfumado con la llegada de sus padres.

Ambos adultos miraron al chico más sorprendidos que asustados, sin dudarlo su padre cogió al muchacho en brazos, y su madre a ella y corrieron dentro de la casa.

.-¿Te has dado cuenta de quien es? –dijo su padre dejando el inerte cuerpo sobre un sillón y tapándolo con una manta que tenía a su alcance.

Si –contesto su madre temblorosa –Yairy, hija, cuida de el mientras yo le preparo un té caliente, -la niña asintió y pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su madre –Cariño será mejor que vallas a buscar a los Amberfield, no creo que sea conveniente moverlo más.

Su madre salió hacia la cocina y su padre a la calle sin siquiera reparar en ponerse un abrigo, la nieve había empezado a caer nuevamente y el frío se hacía mayor, tomó las pinzas de metal largas y puso un tronco más el fuego de la chimenea, mientras lo hacía pudo notar que el muchacho se estaba moviendo "menos mal, que esta vivo" pensó.

Se volvió a acercar a el y le apartó el pelo de su cara, a pesar de los arañazos y las manchas de sangre podría apreciarse un rostro joven y vivaz, un par de collares colgaban de su cuello, uno de ellos era una cinta vieja de cuero con un dije dorado que simulaba un arco y una flecha y el otro era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije redondo y plano por un lado había un grabado de la cabeza de un dragón y del otro una escritura en élfico que por alguna extraña razón pudo descifrar sin problemas.

_**GALDOR ALCARIN**_

_**OFICIAL DEL PODER SAGRADO**_

**_EJERCITO ÉLFICO DEL DRAGÓN_**

**MCMLXXIX**

¿Galdor, quizás ese sería su nombre, le sostenía su mano entre las suyas intentando calentarla, sus labios empezaban a recuperar ese tono rosado, su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho envuelta en lo que parecía haber sido la manga de su túnica, posiblemente tendría otra herida, la empezó a desenvolver con cuidado de no hacerle daño a pesar de que esperaba encontrarse sangre no había nada, al terminar de descubrirla, se percató que tenía algo resaltado por ambos lados era parecido a un ojo que se enredaba en espiral a través de la mano, y palpitaba al ritmo del corazón del chico irradiando una bella luz azulada.

¡Crack! Un ruido de cristal roto se acabada de escuchar tras ella, giro su mirada para encontrarse con su madre que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca y había dejado caer la bandeja con agua caliente y té.

´.-Aléjate de el, Yairy aléjate de el, ahora mismo –le decía su madre, ella no parecía entender por que podía haber algún peligro.

Pero Mama, es inofensivo, mira lleva una placa, aquí dice que su nombre es… -no pudo terminar su padre había vuelto de ir a buscar a los Amberfield, llegaba lleno de nieve con una pareja de brujos y sus dos hijas que miraban al chico allí acostado.

.-¡Yago¡no! –gritó la chica mayor la pequeña se abrazó a esta y rompió en llanto.

.-Chicas tranquilícense –dijo el señor Amberfield –se pondrá bien, vallan con Yairy a su habitación, mientras nosotros lo curamos.

Aun recordaba la angustia de esas horas esperando viendo a las hermanas Amberfield abrazadas en una esquina de la habitación mientras ella las observaba.

.-Pronto me pasará a mí también –decía la pequeña.

.-No te preocupes Cloe no tiene por que pasarte nada, el aún debería estar con ellos.

.-¿El no es uno de ellos? –preguntó Yairy confusa.

.-No el se crió con nosotros, al nacer Cloe recuerdo que le dio a ella parte de su poder, poder que se dedican a cultivar los elfos, por eso lo llevaron allí, no se como habrá salido es casi imposible, pero lo que es cierto es que volvió con nosotros con su familia.

Yairy miraba a Cloe y a su hermana con lástima, deberían haberla pasado muy mal, no sabía cual era el poder que guardaba y compartía Galdor, aunque ahora supiera que ese no era su verdadero nombre, ella siempre lo llamaría así.

.-Aria –dijo Cloe con voz ronca –Me dejarías hablar con Yairy a solas. –La chica asintió y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Cloe se acerco a la chica y se sentó en el suelo, la miraba con sus ojos de color ámbar de arriba para abajo, sin decir ni una palabra la tomó de la mano izquierda y la miró después ella se sacó los guantes para mostrarle el pequeño punto azul que traspasaba su mano, el mismo resplandor que había visto salir de la mano de Galdor.

.-Yairy¿sabes que significa esto? –mostrándole la mano

La chica negó y Cloe siguió con su explicación –esto en el mundo mágico lo consideran un don, un don tan poderoso e importante que solo cada cincuenta años ocurre, cuando se junten los cuatro ojos de dragón combatirán contra las fuerzas del mal y la derrotarán, pero esto lleva un sacrificio, cuando el ojo empieza a formarse un elfo anciano te analiza y si eres lo suficientemente válido te lleva con ellos, yo lo más seguro es que me valla pronto, cada día me arde más la mano y no logro controlar la magia que llevo dentro –la chica escuchaba fascinada las palabras que le dedicaba aquella chica ahora no tan desconocida.

.-Conmigo son tres, si no aparece el cuarto el poder no servirá de nada, Yairy¿alguna vez has hecho cosas inexplicables?

La chica volvió a negar –bueno si tomas que puedo leer cualquier idioma y comprenderlo, sin siquiera haberlo estudiado.

.-Esa es la respuesta que buscaba –Cloe se levantó y puso su mano izquierda aquella que mostraba ese pequeño resplandor azul en la frente de la chica y pronunció unas palabras.

Una descarga recorrió su espalda para después mantenerse un momento en su pecho y pasar hacia los brazos, al abrir los ojos notó como de sus dedos salían rayos de esa luz azul, sentía como la magia que llevaba dentro explotara de golpe en su interior. Al separar la mano de su frente vio como Cloe sudaba y se masajeaba la palma.

.-Ya esta –dijo con voz cansada –tenemos al negro, ahora ya están los cuatro, cuando estés lista recibirás la visita, enhorabuena, eres una heredera del poder sagrado y para serte sincera me alegro que hayas sido tu.

Había esbozado una amplia sonrisa aunque no estaba segura de querer tomar esa responsabilidad que podría hacer una pequeña niña de seis años contra el mal del mundo.

.-Tranquila chica, ya crecerás –dijo Cloe un poco más calmada. –Yairy hizo un gesto extraño como si aquella chica acabara de leerle el pensamiento pero no le dio importancia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a una Aria sonriente –esta bien, esta vivo, papa dice que podemos ir a verlo –Cloe se levantó emocionada y tomo a la otra chica del brazo.

.-Vamos tonta, seguro quiere agradecerte.

Ese día se dio cuenta de que sería una heredera del poder sagrado, poder que no le gustaría llegar a conocer, poder que esperaba con ansia, Galdor era muy buen chico, durante la corta estancia en su casa le empezó a enseñar magia elemental basándose en hechizos protectores y repulsores, las visitas de las hermanas Amberfield también eran bien recibidas, poco tiempo después Yago, Galdor como lo llamaba ella desapareció, lo único que se llevó además de un bulto lleno de ropa era ese desgastado libro rojo en el que se pasaba las noches escribiendo. Aria fue a la escuela de magia cada verano hablaba de todas las cosas maravillosas que ocurrían allí, cuando terminó su séptimo año llego contando la fabulosa historia de el-niño-que-vivió y como derrotó a un malvado profesor que estaba poseído salvando la piedra filosofal, Cloe hacía ya un año que se la habían llevado los elfos, sus padres fuera de sentirse tristes o apenados, se sentían orgullosos, hasta que fue su turno y recibió la visita del antiguo elfo que le hizo las pruebas y decidió que ya había llegado el momento que era cuestión de tiempo que el ojo saliera de su capullo y fuera entrenado, esa noche sintió desde su habitación a sus padres llorar y suplicar que por que había sido escogida, por que no podría haber sido otra persona, decidida empacó una pequeña mochila con cosas elementales, rompió su hucha, donde guardaba unos galeones y dinero muggle, dispuesta a ir con Galdor, por lo menos intentar buscarlo, el había escapado de ellos, seguramente la ayudaría a esconderse y a cultivar su poder fuera del alcance de los elfos, salió esa noche de principios de verano una noche bochornosa, al doblar la esquina que la llevaría al pueblo donde por la mañana tomaría el autobús hacia Londres, cuatro magos con túnicas negras la rodearon, llevaban sus caras tapadas con máscaras blancas, había escuchado de ellos antes y también había escuchado a quien o mejor dicho a que servían.

Desgraciadamente no recuerda nada más, se despertó en un lúgubre sótano, al día siguiente la llevaron pro toda esa mansión hasta la habitación donde se encontraba ahora, donde al ver a su líder había notado que el poseía una conexión mágica con alguien del exterior, pensó que si utilizaba el poder de contacto que le había enseñado Galdor podría comunicarse con esa persona para que viera lo que ella veía y así poder ser rescatada, al principio no funcionó pero atrajo a un espectro de alguien que podía llevarle el mensaje para que Galdor lo escuchara y buscara la forma de sacarla, ya habían pasado unas semanas de eso y el espectro de sus sueños la cuidaba y le pedía paciencia, aquel hombre se hacía llamar Sirius pero sin saber el por que ella prefería llamarlo Hocicos. Allí había estado encerrada observando el exterior por ese pequeño resquicio de las tablas que tapiaban la ventana, esperando.

La puerta se abrió había llegado su cuidador, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado pensando, lo que si era bueno era el olor a comida que salía de la bandeja que cargaba torpemente con su mano de plata, sonrió para sus adentros y se sentó el la mesa comiendo un gran trozo de pan y un largo trago de zumo de calabaza.

* * *

De nuevo en el colegio, dos chicos empezaban a notar como los efectos del hechizo silenciador se estaban agotando, ambos procuraban no verse a la cara y se limitaban a hacer sonidos guturales de molestia. 

.-Se ha acabado el efecto del hechizo de silencio que nos puso Cloe –dijo Zellinyer mirando al aún consternado Ron. –Que pasa Weasley aún no puedes hablar verdad.

Lo que pasaba es que Ron no podía y no quería hablar, aún repicaban en su cabeza esas palabras _"y si hubiera tenido que escoger a un novio te hubiera escogido a ti" _y para ser sinceros, Ron no sabía que había querido decir con esas palabras, solo le aclaró una cosa, que no salía con Krum y que el no le desagrada del todo. Empezó a hacer una lista mental de pros y contaras

1.- Que no salga con Krum Bueno

2.- Que sea muy amiga de "ese":Malo

3.- Le dijo que tenía oportunidades: Bueno

4.- No le dijo si Krum tenía oportunidades: Malo

5.- Esta buenísima: Bueno

.-Weasley quieres dejar de pensar en esa san… chica y decirme como demonios piensa que nos libraremos de aquí. –Ron miro con rabia a Zellinyer, pensó que volvería a decir esas malditas palabras menos mal que corrigió a tiempo.

.-Lo siento Zellinyer, pero conozco a mi amiga y seguramente ideó una forma para que el hechizo no quede roto a menos de que hablemos nuestras diferencias.

.-En resumen –dijo Zellinyer con la voz cansada –más vale que haga aparecer mantas y almohadas por que esto va a ser muy largo. –Ron asintió y continuó con su lista mental de pros y contras.

* * *

Las chicas después de haberse reído un poco de los chicos y haber acordado que era la mejor decisión el hecho de dejarlos pegados en la silla hasta que se les ocurriera disculparse mutua y sinceramente, cada una se había ido a su habitación, Cloe nada más tocar la cama cayó exhausta, sin embargo Hermione tenía un alboroto en la cabeza, ahora se preguntaba, como había podido decirle eso a Ron sin sentir que se ruborizaba o se arrepentía, en el furor del momento se le ocurrió decírselo, así sin más, sin pensar en lo que pudiera pensar, a lo mejor ahora pensaba que le había pedido que saliera con el engañando a su supuesto novio Víctor, o por otra parte podría haber pensado que no salía con Víctor y que si se lo proponía y pedía en el momento adecuado podrían ser novios, desechó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza y abrió un viejo libro con tapas marrones que le había dado Cloe, a pesar de estar escrito en parte en élfico, había muchas hojas añadidas y pequeños apuntes con lo que contenía, busco en el índice esperanzada en encontrar, Kirin, ojo, dragón, secreto.

* * *

En la espesura del bosque los dos muchachos y Hagrid avanzaban con paso lento y cuidadoso escoltados por Yago que había desenfundado su espada e iluminaba el camino levemente con la luz que emanaba de su varita. 

Los llevaba por un sendero poco pisado, era llano pero lleno de yerbajos y zarzas, más de una se engancho en la túnica de Harry, Hagrid cerrando la escolta caminaba de momentos hacia atrás girando su ballesta de un lado a otro con la vista muy concentrada.

.-Yago.

¿dígame su majestad?

.-…me su majestad

.-No digas tonterías Harry, que me querías decir.

.-Creo que estaríamos mejor en la cama.

.-¿Te me estas insinuando Harry, no me esperaba eso de ti.

.-Sabes a lo que me refiero idiota.

.-Haced el favor de callarse los dos –regañó Hagrid.

.-Vale –contestaron al unísono.

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro, se podían ver la luna y las estrellas opacadas un poco por la copa de los árboles. –Es aquí Harry –dijo Yago guardando su varita y sacando algo del bolsillo que empezó a agitar en su mano ocasionando un ruido metálico.

Un rugido se escuchó entre las sombras de los árboles, un rugido constante que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, Yago esperaba de frente hacia donde el rugido se escuchaba, poco a poco un luz fue iluminándolos, Harry se tapo tras Hagrid, no se Yago era buen chico pero aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para entrar con el en el bosque prohibido y ser amenazado por una cosa que emanaba luz y rugía, como un motor… un momento había dicho un motor, luz rugidos, eso era, Yago estaba llamando al viejo Ford Anglia del padre de Ron, pero entre mas se acercaba menos le sonaba al motor de un coche, quizás fuera, si lo era, llego junto a Yago la enorme moto que había pertenecido a Sirius, no sabía como lo había hecho pero lo logró, había traído la moto a Hogwarts, Yago le acariciaba el sillín mientras la moto ronroneaba de gusto.

.-Hace casi dieciséis años que no la veo, no desde –Hagrid empezó a soltar una lagrimita.

.-Vamos amigote no te deprimas –le animó Yago. –Bueno Harry aquí esta –Yago le había lanzado algo que Harry logró atrapar sin dificultades, se trataban de las llaves, Yago le estaba regalando la moto de Sirius.

.-Yago, pero, yo, yo no puedo, no puedo aceptarla, tu la tienes, es tuya.

.-Tonterías Harry, Remus me la envío para que le echara una mano, nunca me la regaló, digamos que simplemente se la devuelvo a su legítimo dueño. –Yago estiró al mano frente a Harry y este la tomó fuertemente, nuevamente se vio liado en una estúpida pelea de apretones de mano que perdió.

.-Lamento no haber podido apretar mas Harry, pero mañana hay partido y no quería que nuestro capitán y buscador estrella tuvieran una falanges rotas. –Yago rió, Harry lo miró con ira mientras pasaba a su lado se dio el gusto de darle una buena colleja.

.-Ehhh, capullo eso no es justo estaba desprevenido. –dijo Yago mientras se acariciaba donde le había dado Harry.

.-Se siente. –respondió socarronamente, Yago salto hacia Harry tomándolo del cuello y agachándolo mientas frotaba sus nudillos en su cabeza, Harry soportando el dolor y buscando el momento adecuado, le dio un puntapié en la espinilla y salió corriendo de su atacador.

.-Ven aquí cobarde, no te escaparás¿y tu te haces llamar un Gryffindor¡Slytherin eso lo que eres!

.-¡Ja! Todo menos eso, ja –Harry lanzó un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y Yago cayó al suelo con las piernas temblorosas, utilizó el contrahechizo y lanzó un chorro de agua fría que Harry evaporó con uno de aliento de dragón.

.-Chicos, ya esta bien, -los decía Hagrid yendo de un lado a otro para que pararan de lanzar hechizos, -chicos ya esta bien, -otro vano intento de hacer que se quedaran quietos, -¡QUE SE QUEDEN QUIETOS CARAJO! –Ahora Hagrid si se había hecho escuchar –escuchan eso –ambos jóvenes guardaron un ceremonial silencio para escuchar el sonido de decenas de piernas que caminaban al galope -¡venga¿qué esperan, a la moto, Harry tu delante, yo conduciré, Yago siéntate detrás y estate preparado, lo más seguro es que nos quieran rodear, típico de Bane

La moto surcaba el sendero a toda la velocidad que podía Harry lograba escuchar el siseo de las flechas al pasar a su lado, Yago desde detrás desviaba todas las que podía pero eran demasiadas como para pararlas todas, se estaban acercando ya podían ver las luces del castillo, dentro de poco estarían a salvo, Hagrid frenó la moto haciendo que pararan de golpe, media docena de centauros encabezados por Bane les cortaban el paso apuntándolos con sus arcos y flechas, Harry no supo de donde lo sacó pero Yago también los puntaba con su arco, Hagrid había sacado la ballesta de la espalda y la mantenía cargada apuntando de un lado a otro como quien decide a que lata le va a dar.

.-Sabes que no eres bienvenido Hagrid¿por qué vuelves a nuestro bosque? –dijo el centauro Bane con claro tono de desprecio y superioridad.

.-Yo siempre he entrado aquí sin que nadie me pidiera un peaje para el paso, además donde dice que tienen exclusividad sobre el bosque –contestó Hagrid amenazándole con la ballesta, acción que hizo que los centauros tensaran más sus arcos.

.-Como te atreves, nosotros protegemos el lugar donde vivimos y no queremos a estúpidos humanos rondando libremente.

.-No te atrevas a llamarnos así mula inmunda –golpe bajo a favor de Hagrid si algo no les gustaba a los centauros era que los llamaran mulas. Golpe alto a favor de los centauros, habían disparado unas cuantas flechas que pasaron rozando la cara y los brazos de Hagrid causándole pequeños cortes.

.-¡suficiente! –gritó Yago dando un paso adelante, desenvainado su espada.

.-Maldito Potro¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma¿tu quien te crees que eres? –Dijo un Centauro de piel parda apuntándole- a Yago directamente a la frente.

.-Soy un heredero del poder sagrado y saben de lo que soy capaz, así que déjenos pasar y todos saldremos bien de esta situación. –Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

.-Es mentira, los cuatro herederos están con los elfos, a ellos si les debemos respeto, no a un maldito potro desalineado como tu, atrévete a demostrarlo, o muere en el intento. –Bane amenazó colocándose frente a Yago apuntándole con una espada en medio del corazón. –Nombre y rango potro.

.-Galdor Alcarin, Oficial primero del E.E.D. a su servicio

.-La medalla, muéstramela –extendió la mano.

.-Harry, las llaves de la moto, -Harry corrió hacia ella y las sacó efectivamente el llavero donde se encontraban estaba una medalla de oro blanco muy desgastada, se la lanzó y Yago la atrapo al vuelo poniéndosela burdamente a Bane en la mano.

Bane miró la mirada curioso y se la paso a un centauro con el pelaje negro canoso que la tomo entre sus manos y la examinó con calma –es autentica –se limitó a decir devolviéndosela a Yago que se mantenía impasible mientras la espada era apoyada sobre su pecho.

.-Ahora –prosiguió Bane –Una última demostración.

.-Bane, para mi la medalla es suficiente, prometimos a los elfos respetarlos a ellos y a su linaje, este chico es un oficial primero, tiene el poder para acabar con todos nosotros déjalos ir –concluyó el centauro de pelaje canoso.

Bane, bajo órdenes del centauro había enfundado su espada y los demás se colgaban los arcos y guardaban las flechas, Hagrid también bajó la ballesta y con la mano hizo que el estupefacto Harry bajara la varita.

.-Señor Alcarin –Arrodillándose ante el y tomándole la mano que iba tapada con un guante, reciba nuestras disculpas, pero por favor no vuelva este lugar es peligroso.

.-Tu nombre centauro. –dijo Yago con una voz fuerte y segura, no típica de el.

.-Soy el centauro Azor, sea amable señor Alcarin y disculpe por proteger nuestro territorio.

.-Soy amable Azor, pero quiero que Hagrid pueda entrar seguro al bosque, corren tiempos difíciles, Marte esta muy cerca de la Luna que esta rodeada con una aureola roja, eso significa muerte y es momento se unirnos. –de que demonios estaba hablando Yago, el mismo le había comentado que odiaba la adivinación y que era eso de Galdor y EED o lo que sea que estuviera diciendo.

.-Si aijâd Alcarin guerrero Kirin. –Los centauros empezaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad de los árboles.

.-Cuídate Azor líder centauro, Cum alvarante mien caljuiro _(que la luz guíe tu camino )_–Yago levantó la palma de la mano izquierda hacia el centauro y un destello de luz azulada cubrió su cabeza por un instante.

Yago espero de pie con la mirada fija y sin moverse hasta que el ultimo centauro desapareció en la espesura del bosque, Hagrid ya había levantado la moto y le hacía señas a Harry para que lo siguiera. Harry en cambio se acercó a Yago y sin decir nada guardo su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y se paro de pie frente a el.

.-Sin rodeos¿quien eres?

.-Creía haberte contestado a esa pregunta. –su tono de voz aún era plano y serio, no particular en el tono amable y alegre que siempre hablaba, solo había escuchado esa voz una vez, cuando amenazó a Malfoy en el tren.

.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Harry asintió, Hagrid había decidido salir y dejarlos solos aparcando la moto fuera de su cabaña –Soy Galdor Alcarin, Oficial primero del Ejercito Élfico del Dragón.

.-¿Qué haces en Hogwarts¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

.-Lo siento señor Potter yo no puedo darle más respuestas, el humano quiere regresar, será mejor que hable con el. –Sin más cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, como si se hubiera desmayado, Harry se acercó temeroso y acercó su mano a su nariz, aun respiraba, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos mientras se reincorporaba agitando la cabeza.

.-¿Harry¿estas bien¿qué ha pasado con los centauros¿Hagrid, donde esta Hagrid? –el rostro de confusión de Yago era enorme y su voz había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, ya no era plana y fría.

.-Yago, tranquilo, todo esta bien, Hagrid esta en su cabaña, ahuyentaste a los centauros, y por suerte no nos pasó nada. –Yago asintió y miró temeroso hacia los árboles. -¿Puedes caminar? –yago asintió nuevamente y trato de reincorporarse pero el peso de su cuerpo era mayor de lo que sus piernas estaban dispuestas a soportar. –Vamos te ayudaré –Harry se pasó el brazo de Yago sobre los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse, agradeció para sus adentros que no hubiera sido nuevamente Dudley.

* * *

Dos chicos seguían pegados a las incomodas sillas de la biblioteca, habían dedicado la última hora a hacer juegos de miradas, al parecer cada uno quería poner una más amenazadora pero ambos terminaban a carcajadas. 

.-Bueno Ron por lo visto Hermione además de bonita es inteligente –dijo Zellinyer riendo de la ultima cara que había puesto Ron.

.-Tendrías que verla cuando se enfada, me dan ganas de partirme el culo, pr eso me paso el día discutiendo con ella.

.-Lástima que me la hayas ganado Ron, de verdad, si no salieras con ella tarde o temprano la hubiera conquistado –Ron paró de reír y se puso blanco de pronto.

.-Ron, amigo¿te encuentras bien?

.-No tranquilo, no es nada… es solo lo que dijiste.

.-Que tu y la castaña son novios, bah, pero si eso esta más visto que los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

.-Es que no somos novios.

.-Entonces lo que te dijo, eso al oído entiendes, no se… escogido de novio a ti o algo así fue lo que dijo.

.-Me dijo que no salía con una persona que pensaba que salía y que si hubiera tenido que escoger entre el y yo me hubiera escogido a mi, exactamente eso fue lo que dijo, creo

.-¿NO?

.-Si.

.-Tengo el camino libre entonces.

.-Ni te atrevas a tocarla Nat, de verdad, te lo advierto.

.-Vamos hombre, compitamos, siempre es bueno, no apostemos nada, digamos, a ver quien conquista su corazón primero.

.-Lo siento Nat pero con el cariño de Hermione yo no juego, no sería algo sincero.

.-No estas jugando digamos que es una competencia a ver quien gana su cariño.

.-Llevo cinco años de ventaja Nat –Ron hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla y lo logró. –Nat funcionó somos libres, Zellinyer.

.-Bueno Weasley, el trato que te ofrezco sigue en pie, de acuerdo. –Nathaniel extendió su mano hacia Ron en señal de cierre de un pacto.

.-Lo siento Nat agradezco tu propuesta pero no puedo aceptarla –Ron le dio la mano y se dirigió hacia la sala común, "mañana Hermione se enterará después del partido de lo que es bueno."

Dio la vuelta al corredor del ala este para dirigirse a la estancia de las escaleras cambiantes que llevaban a la sala común, se topó con Harry que llevaba a Yago colgando del cuello.

.-Ron ayúdame. –Ron se acercó y tomó el otro brazo de Yago pasándoselo por detrás del cuello, aliviándole la carga a Harry.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Fuimos al bosque a buscar la moto de Sirius pero los centauros nos hicieron una emboscada, gracias a Yago pudimos salir vivos.

.-Si está mal herido, no podrá jugar.

.-No esta herido solo cansado, lo llevaremos a nuestra habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala común.

.-No Harry yo dormiré en la sala común.

.-Tonterías Ron tu dormiste ayer y muy bien acompañado por cierto. –Ron se sonrojó, pero Harry no le dio importancia, se estaba acostumbrando a encontrarse a sus amigos en posiciones comprometedoras.

Habían llegado al retrato de la señora gorda _Templen Cancione _el retrato se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar, Subieron a la habitación y sin decir nada más cada uno tomó su lugar dejando un despatarrado Yago en la cama de Harry.

* * *


	18. RAVEN FALLS

* * *

**CAP. XVIII**

**LA CAIDA DEL CUERVO**

**(Raven Falls)**

La noche transcurría en plena calma, casi todos descansaban, o por lo menos eso trataban. Aún había alguien que a la luz tenue de su varita estudiaba un viejo libro tratando de averiguar las dudas que le habían taladrado la cabeza esos últimos días, quería saber el misterio que escondía Yago y el por que Harry tenía la obsesión con encontrar algo, que por las descripciones que daba lo más seguro es que de tratara de otra treta de Voldemort, había tratado de ocultar su inquietud todo lo que podía, sin embargo, el hecho de conocer el significado de la profecía le aterraba, solo con saber que uno tendría que morir a manos del otro era suficiente excusa para quitarle el sueño, no entendía como Harry podía estar tan tranquilo y despreocupado, lo que era cierto y la tranquilizaba era que mientras el estuviera dentro del colegio no tendría problemas.

Pasó una página más y no había nada que pudiera leer, cerró el libro de golpe mañana sería un largo día había Quiddich y tenía que tejer gorros para los elfos domésticos, tomo el libro entre sus brazos para acomodarlo cerca del cabezal donde descansaban el resto de los libros, un pequeño trozo de pergamino cayó del libro, colocó el libro junto con los demás y recogió el pergamino del suelo, estuvo apunto de devolverlo a su sitio ya desesperanzada de poder encontrar algo, pero su curiosidad era mayor así que se sentó en su cama sosteniéndolo entre sus temblorosas manos, encendió una vela de su mesita de noche y abrió el pergamino.

Maravillada abrió los ojos como platos al leer que la respuesta que buscaba quizá era esa, el pergamino estaba roto y la tinta tan vieja que dificultaba su lectura sin embargo una palabra era clara _Kirin_. "El ejercito Kirin, está creado por los cuatro poderes de los dragones cardinales, guiados por el quinto dragón azul de la magia blanca élfica y su líder denominado Darastrix Levethix _(dragón mago) _los entrenará para luchar por el poder", intentó leer lo siguiente pero estaba muy borroso, trató con líneas de mas abajo pero estaban iguales, distinguía palabras como poderes y personalidades, decidió desistir a pesar de la gran curiosidad que le dejaba el hecho de saber que en ese trozo de pergamino por fin podría saber de donde provenía Yago y todo lo misterioso que estaba relacionado con el.

Los ojos le pesaban y le ardían, miró por última vez al exterior por la ventana no pudo dejar de imaginar si aún Ron estaría pegado a esa silla, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en el y la manera en que siempre la protegía y la cuidaba, se recostó mas y se tapo hasta la nariz con su gruesa manta, el olor de su cama le encantaba y era suave y cómoda, como el hombro de Ron, pensó, a diferencia de que la almohada no ronca, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más en su rostro, acomodó la varita bajo esta y metió una mano abajo y la otra afuera donde podía apoyar el rostro y contemplar el exterior, no podía apartarse de la mente a Ron, inhaló fuertemente y sintió la pesadez de sus párpados, esa noche tuvo sueños grandiosos y fabulosos y en todos aparecía Ron, lo malo y que la inquietó es que dentro de sus sueños también estaban Yago y Zellinyer¿qué tenían que ver con ella, eso no lo sabía solo descansaba lo más apaciblemente que podía

Yairy abrió sus ojos deseando no ver el ennegrecido techo de la habitación, así era la duda confirmaba sus sospechas, sin embargo, ese día era diferente unos rayos de sol se surgían por las rendijas de la ventana, no recuerda con exactitud lo pasado la noche anterior, recuerda que su cuidador le había traído la cena y que de verdad se moría de hambre, después dolor, si ese dolor el brazo no lo soportaba, nerviosa levantó la mano, allí estaba tal y como recordaba haberlo visto una vez en la palma de la mano de un chico mal herido que llegó moribundo y sangrante a su jardín, el ojo del dragón ahora era más claro que nunca, se lamentó no haberle preguntado a Galdor como hacer magia con el y el verdadero uso que le daban, también recordó que Galdor lo escondía y ahora sabía el motivo el palpitar constante de su corazón lo único que hacía era aumentar el brillo de la palma.

Se levantó y abrió el armario, sus captores habían tenido la precaución de tenerle siempre ropa limpia, se maldijo a su testarudez por nunca escuchar a su madre que le decía que fuere a donde fuere siempre llevara algo de ropa de abrigo, ya debía de estar llegando el invierno, aunque había sol el aire empezaba a ser frío y el viento se colaba por la nueva rendija abierta ente la madera, sacó un calcetín viejo que tenía un agujero se lo colocó en la mano y con ayuda de los dientes le abrió cuatro agujeros más pudiendo así tapar el ojo, hacía frío, tomó la manta de su cama y se envolvió en ella, abrió nuevamente el cuaderno de deberes que se había llevado de casa y empezó a hacer lo que hacía cada día, dibujar y escribir sus sueños y pensamientos se había convertido en una escapatoria para su cárcel, con su cuidador se divertía pues aunque era torpe y su rostro era muy similar al de un ratón, a veces, su cuidador se convertía en uno y pasaban largas horas jugando a intentar atraparlo, era muy escurridizo pero su pata metálica a veces le jugaba malas pasadas haciéndolo caer, lo más seguro es que hubiera sido idea suya el quitar un tablón a la ventana para que así pudiera ver el exterior, ahora podía verlo dedujo que la casa se encontraba en una parte alta, abajo un pueblo desolado y gris se erguía tristemente. Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, ella se sentó en el sillón que había en una de las esquinas guardando bajo ella el libro donde estaba empezando a dibujar un lugar rodeado de un espeso bosque y un lago y con altas torres que tocaban el cielo majestuosamente bajo reflejos dorados.

La puerta se abrió, esperaba que fuera su cuidador, pero entró ese horrible hombre, con su usual túnica negra y la horrible cicatriz que le recorría todo el rostro, tras el entró Bella, no sabía por que le decían así, la mujer con su piel azulada y el rostro demacrado y su largo cabello negro enmarañado le hacían sentir escalofríos, pidió para sus adentros que no viniera el otro, ese ser horrible de voz siseante acompañado de esa siempre hambrienta serpiente, pero se equivocaba efectivamente allí estaba, enfundado en su túnica negra con su blanca piel y los ojos de un rojo como el mismo infierno. Podía notar lo oscuro de su alma y extrañamente podía saber que lo que venía no era nada bueno, tardó mas en pensar en esconderse en algún rincón como lo hacía siempre dejando que el hombre hablara hasta cansarse y después irse, pero siempre venía por la noche, ahora era de día y su rostro era aún mas temible con esa luz, el hombre conocido como Nott murmuró unas palabras y antes de que se diera cuenta unas cuerdas doradas la dejaban atada e indefensa a la pared empezó a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones temía que fuera el final.

.-¡Oh, cállate niña maleducada, demuestra modales ante el Señor Tenebroso –dijo la mujer, le lanzó un hechizo certero a la cara que hizo que por más que gritara ninguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Quiso seguir gritando pero al ver que le resultaba imposible decidió callarse, el "señor tenebroso" (ella lo prefería llamar blanquito, ya saben por el color de su piel, por lo menos su cuidador se reía mucho cuando escuchaba que lo llamaba así y le retó a que no se lo dijera en su cara si no quería morir) se había acomodado con en el sofá analizándola detenidamente.

.-Y bien, -dijo con esa voz fría que le erizaba el pelo de la nuca –Ya lo tienes ¿no es verdad?

.-Pues la verdad es que si, ya tengo un mejor aspecto, gracias por dejarme entrar un poco más de sol, temía que me quedara tan blanquita como tu –Demonios, se reprimió ella misma, lo había dicho por que lo había dicho y por que le era tan fácil serle insolente a ese hombre.

.-Niña, no tienes ningún respeto –dijo Bella apuntándole con la varita al corazón.

.-no te tengo miedo vieja bruja.

.-Lo tendrás, Adav…

.-Bella, por favor deja a la chica en paz, si todo sale bien después dejaré que se entretengan con ella¿de acuerdo? –Bellatrix Langstrange bajó de mala gana la varita enviando una mirada fulminante a Yairy quien le contestó sacándole la lengua.

.-Bien ¿Yairy, creo que es así como Colagusano me contó que te llamabas, muéstrame lo que tienes en la mano por favor.

.-No tengo nada, lo siento.

.-Se lo que ocultas Chiquilla impertinente y se que tienes contacto con Potter por medio de mi lo pude ver en tus ojos hace unas noches, lo vi reflejado en tu mirada, se que tu eres la que me ha impedido entrar en sus pensamientos, así que ¿por que no acabas con esto de una vez y me enseñas el ojo del dragón?

.-Es mío y no quiero. –El hombre se levantó furioso y empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con su varita, apuntó a su pecho. –¡Crucio! –un dolor insoportable recorrió todo el cuerpo como un millar de puñales se le clavaran al mismo tiempo… paro, respiraba con dificultad aún quedaban vestigios de la maldición usada.

.-Lacarum Inflamare –apuntó ahora a su mano donde se colocado un calcetín, tapando el brillo del ojo, el calcetín ardió en unas llamas azules que lo desintegraron, temía que la quemaran pero el calor no se podía sentir.

.-Pero mira que belleza –dijo el hombre tomando su mano entre las suyas.

.-No te servirá de nada, a mi no me sirve para nada.

.-No tienes ni idea del poder que posees.

.-No, y no me interesa, por mi te lo puedes quedar.

.-Ingenua, en mis manos no serviría de nada, -tomó con su mano el rostro de la niña haciendo que lo mirara directamente a la cara, ella le lanzó la mirada más despreciable que podía lograr con su joven rostro –sin embargo, si decides unirte a mi, te entrenaría y te podrías vengar de todos los que te hicieron daño.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, ese hombre le estaba proponiendo unirse a El, lo más seguro que para unirse a sus malignos planes –Nunca te serviré como te sirven esos dos. –Voldemort la miró a los ojos y dibujo en su rostro algo similar a una sonrisa.

.-Ahora ya no podrás hacer nada para ayudarla Potter, es mía y ella será tu destrucción. –Soltó el rostro de la chica bruscamente y se apartó unos pasos, apuntó su varita al centro de su palma, murmuró unas palabras y un haz de luz plata golpeo en el centro.

Sentía un dolor inmenso, la cicatriz le ardía con mucha fuerza se tiro del sillón y se retorció de dolor en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, había sido uno de los dolores más fuertes que había sentido, cesó, así de golpe un hormigueo le recorría aún la cicatriza se miro a las manos estaba sudorosas y la izquierda muy roja, sentía ardor en las muñecas y los tobillos, pudo darse cuenta de que tenía marcas similares a las que dejan las cuerdas.

Se incorporó tambaleándose y se dirigió a su habitación, agradeció encontrar a Ron aún dormido roncando como un trailer, Yago sin embargo Había desaparecido, entró en el baño abriendo el grifo del agua fría y metiéndose en la ducha, le esperaba un largo día y tenía que estar tranquilo, había partido de Quiddich y después una esperada plática con Ginny, además de que ahora Yago le debía una gran explicación de la actitud de los centauros.

Salió de la ducha y un desalineado Ron entró tras el, dio un grito agudo al meterse en la ducha y notar el agua helada, Harry soltó una carcajada por la cara que le había puesto su amigo.

.-No es gracioso, si dejas el agua de la ducha abierta por lo menos procura dejar el agua caliente corriendo –dijo Ron molesto.

.-Vamos amigo ahora tienes mejor cara. –Ron soltó un gruñido y empezó a salir vapor de las cortinas, Harry, salió del baño para vestirse, no tardó mucho cuando un refrescado Ron salió del baño aun mirándolo con cara de asesino.

Bajaron a la sala común, ya con algunos alumnos empezando la mañana, encontraron a una nerviosa Ginny que se comía las uñas mientras trataba inútilmente de sacarle brillo al palo de su escoba.

.-Nerviosa hermanita –dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

.-No tengo por que estarlo, no es mi primer partido de Quiddich

.-Y entonces por que tan nerviosa –insistió Ron.

.-No por nada en especial –le lanzó a Harry una mirada cómplice que este entendió perfectamente notando como si una piedra hubiera caído en su estomago.

.-Ginny, -atajó Harry tratando de cambiar el tema, sabía lo insistente que podía ser Ron cuando se lo proponía –Hermione no ha bajado aún.

.-Subiré a buscarla, Gracias –le susurró a Harry mientras pasaba a su lado, se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, topándose con un adormilado Yago que hacía su aparición.

.-¿Bajamos, me muero de hambre –dijo Yago rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si fuera un perro pulgoso.

.-¿No esperamos a las chicas? –dijo Ron mirando hacia las escaleras que conducían a dichos cuartos.

.-Se saben cuidar solas Ron, además no niegues que te mueres de hambre –dijo Yago dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda.

Ginny entró a la habitación de las chicas de sexto, encontrando a una Hermione completamente despatarrada y enrollada en las sabanas, roncando ligeramente boca arriba, pudo deducir por el estado de su mesa de estudio los grandísimos libros amontonados en la mesa de noche que se había quedado hasta altas horas estudiando.

.-Herm –dijo Ginny suave moviéndola un poco, solo consiguió un gruñido.

.-Hermione –gruñido nuevamente seguido por un manotazo como quien asusta a un mosquito. Ginny se quedó pensativa, se dirigió la punta de su varita y se aplico un pequeño hechizo aprendido de los gemelos que usaban para poner en apuros a Bill y a Charlie, _Ron roncus, _su voz ahora era la de su hermano.

.-Despierta mi amor, estoy muriendo por ver de nuevo tus lindos ojos –sin repuesta Hermione sonrió y abrazó mas su almohada.

.-Si Ron en un minuto mi amor –contesto una muy dormida Hermione, Ginny arqueo las cejas y reprimió una carcajada, esto le gustaba.

.-¿Cuánto me quieres nena? –dijo Ginny tratando de sacar más información.

.-Mucho Ron, mi amor bésame –Ginny se apartó de golpe de la oreja de su amiga, esta se giro y puso sus labios en flor para besarla, demasiado tarde, Hermione había logrado abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla para alivio de Ginny, se soltó de golpe, dando un salto hacia atrás.

.-¡Que haces LOCA, MAS QUE LOCA! –Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó mirando a una Ginny con la voz de Ron, Ginny inmediatamente apunto con su varita a la garganta _finite Incantatem _–¿Pero en que estabas pensando?

.-Yo, Ginny, tu, hermano, sueño, voz, -parecía que le costaba articular las frases el color de su cara había tomado alarmantes tonos rojos –Lo siento –terminó.

.-No se que soñabas con mi hermano –Hermione hizo como si fuera a decir algo pero Ginny la calló –No, no me digas no quiero saber detalles –tapándose la cara con una mano mientras la otra se agitaba frente al rostro de la confundida Hermione.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor en las escaleras de mármol se encontraron con Nathaniel y Cloe que estaba muy emocionada por el principio de la temporada de Quiddich. Entraron en el gran comedor ya abarrotado de alumnos, las mesas más notorias eran las de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, donde había grandes pancartas y chapas en las solapas de los estudiantes que decían cosas como _"que Potter caiga"_ o _"Weasley es nuestro rey" _una actividad inusual recorría la mesa de los profesores donde se encontraban más personas de lo que era habitual. Una ráfaga de cabello castaño claro cruzo al lado de ellos.

.-¡Papa, Mama, AAARIA! –gritaba Cloe mientras corría hacia la mesa de profesores abrazando efusivamente a unos brujos mayores y una joven bruja de no más de veinticinco años.

.-No, no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi –se lamentó Yago tratando inútilmente de esconderse tras de Harry tapándose la cara con el pelo.

.-¿Quiénes son? –le preguntó Ron

.-Los señores Amberfield –dijo con una voz de ultratumba –y vienen con Aria.

.-Es preciosa –añadió Ron, Yago le envió una mirada reprobatoria y esta agachó al cabeza.

Obligados por Yago se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, y se dispusieron a empezar a comer, Yago no decía nada, embargo dirigía rápidas miradas a la mesa de los profesores donde los señores Amberfield hablaban animadamente con su hija y Dumbledore. Llegaron las chicas, donde una ojerosa Hermione no llevaba cara de buenos amigos. Tomó una tostada y se la metió entera a la boca.

.-Buenos días Hermione –dijo un sonriente Ron.

.-Fuemof diaf –contestó para dar después un largo trago a su café con leche.

.-Valla carita –dijo Harry.

.-Claro, no tendría esta cara si no me hubiera pasado toda la noche investigando.

.-y… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que investigabas? –dijo Ron mientras se servía por segunda vez huevos con beicon.

.-Deberes, Ron¿es que tu nunca trasnochas para hacerlos?

.-Solo cuando esta contigo –dijo Harry, lo que causó miradas reprobatorias de ambos amigos. Su charla se vio interrumpida por una radiante Cloe que se acercaba a ellos.

.-Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y sobre todo tu Yago, vengan conmigo mis padres quieren conocerlos. –dijo una muy contenta Cloe.

.-No Cloe de verdad, necesitamos repasar las jugadas de esta tarde.

.-No digas tonterías Yago –dijo Ginny –ya las tenemos más que repasadas, no nos importará conocer a tus padres Cloe. –añadió sonriente la pelirroja.

.-Y… Yago por favor¿te molestaría peinarte un poco? –Le espetó llevándose ambas manos a la cintura -¡NATHANIEL ZELLINYER¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA! –Zellinyer pegó un brinco del banco donde estaba y casi todas las miradas del gran comedor se dirigieron hacia el, el chico se levanto, en un principio tímidamente pero después empezó a caminar con su conocido alarde de grandeza hasta llegar a un lado de Cloe.

.-Buenos Días, señores –hizo una reverencia algo graciosa –Hermione –Tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso en ella, la chica se ruborizó ligeramente –Señorita Weasley –haciendo el mismo movimiento y causando un efecto similar, Harry y Ron lo taladraron con la mirada, cosa que Zellinyer hizo caso omiso y dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa en su blanco rostro.

.-Déjate de tonterías Nat, a mis padres les gustaría saludarte –Zellinyer tomó asiento junto a Yago y rió por los pelos que llevaba el chico.

.-Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás Yago, un completo desastre –Yago le lanzó una mirada asesina a Zellinyer, pero en vez de contestarle sonrió, empezó a sujetarse el pelo con la mano mientras en sus dientes sostenía su varita, hizo el encantamiento que Hermione solía hacerle, resulto fallido cuando se giró miró a una Ginny con el pelo rizado a lo afro.

.-¡Ups, lo siento Ginny de verdad, no fue apropósito. –Ginny hizo una mueca de terror e invocó un espejo, se miró y dio un grito, ahora las miradas se concentraban en la pelirroja de Gryffindor que golpeaba a Yago con la bufanda.

.-¿Esto es normal Albus? –preguntó el señor Amberfield viendo la escena que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

.-Mas o menos Kenneth, más o menos –contestó el director llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

.-Esa chica sabe repartir leches –dijo Aria sorprendida.

.-No es para menos hija, si te dejaran con esos pelos¿tu que harías? –le contestó su madre.

.-Créeme mama algo peor, mucho peor.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, bajo una carcajada general Ginny apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Yago mientras el rostro del muchacho cambiaba del rojo a un azul intenso –Vas a arreglar este desorden –decía apuntándose a la cabeza –si aún quieres vivir.

.-Vamos, Ginny no es para tanto –dijo Cloe tratando de calmar a la chica, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y la miró expectante, Cloe susurro unas palabras y la cabellera de Ginny se arregló en una trenza.

.-Gracias –contestó la pelirroja sonriendo a Cloe y mirando de mala manera a Yago que se encogió de hombros.

Yago nuevamente volvió a recogerse el cabello con las manos sosteniendo la varita entre los dientes, Ginny por cautela se levanto escondiéndose tras Zellinyer que la miró extrañado.

.-Mione… ¿te importaría? –dijo Yago con voz suplicante.

.-¿No crees que ya eres suficientemente mayor como para peinarte tu solito? –aún con sus regaños hizo el embrujo y su pelo quedo atado en media coleta dejando unos cabellos del flequillo colgando a ambos lados de la cara –Y… si tanto te molesta córtalo.

.-Mi madre me enseño muy bien como se hace eso –añadió Ginny sonriendo malévolamente mientras agitaba su varita entre sus dedos.

.-¡No! –gritaron varias chicas en varias mesas, todos miraron hacia donde habían provenido los gritos pero era tanta la gente que gritó que no pudieron saber a ciencia cierta quién empezó.

Hermione, Cloe y Ginny negaron con la cabeza, mientras los chicos reían.

.-Bueno Yago creo que ya tienes club de fans –dijo Ron entre risas.

.-Y eso que solo lleva aquí dos meses, imagínate si hubiera empezado desde primero.

.-Le pasaría lo mismo que ti Harry –dijo una voz soñadora tras de ellos que les hizo dar un salto.

.-Luna, pero que sorpresa –dijo Yago alegremente mientras besaba a la chica –cuanto tiempo.

.-No es tanto Yago, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les dijera si van a ir o no.

.-Si, si enseguida –dijo Yago más nervioso que nada levantándose de un salto y acomodándose la gabardina con las mano. –Bueno pues… ¿qué esperan¡vamos!

El grupo de gente encabezados por Cloe seguidos por Nathaniel, Luna y Ginny, estas dos cotilleaban de Nathaniel quien ponía caras de desesperación, después de un distraído Harry junto con un serio Ron y una intrigada Hermione, varios pasos más atrás se encontraba Yago que caminaba con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras mordía con ansia el guante de su mano izquierda.

.-Madre, Padre, Hermanita –Hizo un guiño, -tengo el placer de presentarles a… -recitó caca uno de los nombres de las personas que las acompañaban, seguidos por varios apretones de manos besos y abrazos, el señor Amberfield le dedicó especial interés a Harry como era de suponerse y le dijo que contara con su apoyo en la lucha contra la fuerza oscura.

Yago sin embargo se había quedado un poco rezagado a todos los saludos, una chica de ojos miel y cabellos oscuros, se le acerco tímidamente escapando del asfixiante hervidero de gente en el que se había convertido la mesa de profesores.

.-Hola –le dijo la chica a Yago.

.-Hola Aria

.-Cuanto tiempo –contestó ella –no te he visto desde…

.-Desde que aparecí casi muerto en el jardín de los vecinos. –la chica asintió con una mirada triste, Ginny que en esos momentos hablaba con Luna empezó a escuchar inconscientemente la conversación de Yago con esa chica.

.-¿Por qué no te despediste?

.-Ya no pertenecía a vuestro mundo Aria, y lo sabes.

.-Lo único que se es que nos hiciste mucho daño a todos.

.-Lo siento.

.-Es lo único que puedes decir. –Yago asintió. Aria dio un fuerte bufido puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, Yago la tomó del brazo haciendo que girara nuevamente hacia el.

.-¿Por qué han venido?

.-Queríamos verte, no sabes lo molestos que se pusieron cuando habías desaparecido, dijeron que tendrían que borrarte recuerdos¿no lo habrán hecho? –preguntó preocupada, Yago callo lo que le dio a entender a Aria lo que realmente había sucedido. –Podrías haberte quedado, lo hubiéramos arreglado, por eso no vinieron por Cloe, por eso esta ella aquí, me escribía diciendo que tenía el presentimiento de que te volvería a ver, podríamos estar todos juntos, ser de nuevo una familia. –Ginny al analizar las palabras que le dedicaba Aria a Yago se dio cuenta de que este le había mentido, haciendo de la plática mantenida solo una verdad a medias, dejó caer el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos, que logró atrapar hábilmente antes deque tocara tierra.

.-Aria por favor escúchame. –dio un fuerte respiro. –Yo no tengo familia, nunca la tuve, ustedes solo fueron unas personas con las que conviví y ya está, pero nunca serán mi familia.

¡PLAF!

Todos se callaron y giraron su mirada a lo ocurrido una Aria enfurecida aún con la mano en alto respiraba agitadamente mientras que Yago se llevaba la mano suavemente donde Aria le había abofeteado.

.-Aún no entiendes nada verdad –le dijo Yago amenazadoramente.

.-Entiendo que no nos quieras contigo, pero habría sido mejor que siguieras desaparecido nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas. –Yago la miró con rencor, giró su vista para ver que todos lo miraban y la centró en la vidriosa mirada de los señores Amberfield y una muy enfadada Cloe. Trató de decirles algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, dio media vuelta soltándose el pelo y corriendo hacia la salida, Ginny trató de salir tras de el pero Luna la tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza, se soltó y salio a paso pausado tras de Yago.

.-Miren nada más al fenómeno le hirieron el orgullo –Gritó Malfoy poniéndose en pie desde la mesa de Slytherin, Yago le envió una mirada de rencor, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con subnormales, no ahora. –miren quien va tras el –añadió malévolamente, era la hora de vengarse -¿Qué Weasley vas a darle otro besito consolador como el de la enfermería? –Ginny miró violentamente a Malfoy, le dio tiempo suficiente para dar un rápido vistazo a la mesa de profesores donde Luna negaba tapándose la cara con la mano, Hermione tenía cara de sorprendida y un Harry que era fuertemente sujetado por su hermano, apuró el paso quizá pudiera encontrar a Yago antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

En el Gran comedor reinaba un silencio sepulcral, tras la salida de los dos jóvenes y la intervención de Snape tomando a Malfoy y llevándolo aparte, poniendo de pretexto que Potter le podría hacer alguna cosa, los nervios empezaron a aflorar, Aria arrepentida desapareció por una puerta trasera junto con Dumbledore, sus padres y los profesores dejando a un grupo de anonadados y confusos alumnos que se miraban unos a otros.

.-¿Tu sabias esto verdad Hermione? –Le preguntó Harry acusadoramente.

.-Harry, no se de que me estas hablando –mintió, -yo misma me quedé sorprendida con las palabras de Malfoy.

.-Si seguramente se las inventó –añadió Luna defendiendo a la castaña y lanzándole una mirada cómplice que la chica y sin querer Ron captó.

.-no entiendo, es que simplemente no en-ti-en-do, –repetía Harry dando vueltas como un loco –primero Yago habla en otra lengua con los centauros, después me oculta cosas, después recibe una bofetada quien sabe por que, para colmo y lo peor es que besa a mi chica.

.-Harry… -interrumpió Hermione.

.-¿Qué?

.-Técnicamente Ginny no es tu chica, no se si me entiendes.

.-Te entiendo perfectamente Hermione, lo que no entiendo es que, el, sabiendo lo que siento por ella, va y la besa, así de sencillo, si vamos a besarnos los unos a los otros, al fin y al cabo no importa por que nadie es de nadie, no importa que alguien más sienta algo por nadie por que de todos modos nos besamos todos contra todos y ya esta.

.-Harry¿quieres callarte por favor? –la voz de su amigo retumbó en lo más profundo de sus oídos, quería gritarle de todo pero prefirió calmarse al mirarlo a los ojos. –No es el lugar ni el momento, vamos amigo hablemos esto con calma lejos de oídos curiosos –Ron tomó por el brazo a Harry y le hizo señas a Zellinyer para que lo acompañara, las chicas también los seguían –Por favor chicas, cosas de hombres –dijo Ron serenamente.

.-Vámonos chicas –dijo Cloe serena –Hablemos con mi hermana, esto no se quedará así.

.-Pero¿No es asunto familiar? –respondió Hermione preocupada.

.-Si, pero desgraciadamente Yago les hace más caso a cualquiera de ustedes que a mi

Las chicas miraron por donde iban pasando los tres chicos, un encendido Harry encabezaba la comitiva, mientras Ron y Nathaniel lo seguían serios, por donde pasaban las miradas se clavaban en ellos ocasionando varios suspiros y bufidos de reproche.

.-No entiendo como es que pueda haber besado a Weasley antes que a mi –decía Cho a una de su amigas.

.-¿Será por que apenas le has hablado? –contestó esta

Ginny paseaba por el castillo intentando localizar a Yago, miraba por las ventanas hacia el exterior mientras caminaba por los pasillos, visto su vago intento de localizarlo salió a los jardines, buscó cerca de casa de Hagrid, solo había algo tapado con una gran mata de pachwork, rodeó el bosque prohibido hasta la orilla del lago, se había cansado de buscar cuando vio una silueta negra y gris sentada arriba de un árbol, era Yago por fin lo había encontrado¿cómo demonios había subido hasta allí?

.-Yago, quieres bajar –sin respuesta, una piña salía volando hasta el lago. –Yago, no tengo tu tiempo.

.-Ni yo te lo quiero robar, déjame solo.

.-No

.-Ginny, no seas necia, déjame solo

.-¿Por qué me mentiste?

.-Yo nunca te mentí Ginny, solo te dije la verdad a medias.

.-Ya, claro un pretexto perfecto para besarme.

.-Tú me besaste

.-Fuiste tú.

.-Yo no tenía dudas, siempre he sido muy claro con todo.

.-¿Tan claras tienes tus mentiras?

.-Ginny no vuelvas con eso por favor, yo NO te mentí

.-Baja aquí y dímelo en la cara –Yago bufo pero de un salto cayó en seco frente a Ginny que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿qué es Aria para ti? y… ¿por qué te hizo eso?

.-Cuando haces daño a alguien a veces es difícil olvidar el dolor y la ira se convierte en la única escapatoria.

.-¿Tanto daño hiciste?

.-Ginny… ¿Si Charlie, Bill, Ron, Fred o George te dejaran completamente sola cuando más lo necesitabas tú que hubieras hecho? –Yago parecía serio y desorientado una característica muy poco común en el, su oscuros ojos verdes habían perdido ese brillo que los caracterizaban, el rebelde cabello le tapaba la cara y hacía notar que se sentía triste, Esperaba su respuesta sin embargo ella permaneció silencio.

.-¿No piensas contestar pequeña? –Yago clavó su mirada en la de ella, nerviosa la apartó no sabía por que pero sus ojos la incitaban a besarlo de nuevo. –no me temas, no te haré daño. –la chica respondió levantándole una ceja de incredulidad.

.-¿Y como puedo saber yo eso? –dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.

.-Por que quieres a Harry, y el, es mi amigo. –Ginny bajó la mirada apenada, aún seguía con los brazos cruzados, Yago se acercó a ella apretando levemente sus brazos, con su mano tomó su barbilla levantándole el rostro y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, intentó por un instante girar su vista hacia otro punto, no quería pensar en lo que podía pasar si nuevamente lo miraba a los ojos, el chico hizo nuevamente que posara su vista en la suya –Ginny, aunque se que no puedo ser sincero del todo, créeme que no haría nada para dañarte.

.-Pero… aunque no quieras puedes causar daño¿lo sabes verdad?

.-Lamentablemente siempre una decisión puede tener consecuencias negativas, en mi caso casi todas las decisiones las han tenido, pero solo lo hago para proteger a los demás y que mis problemas y mi dolor no los afecte –concluyó el chico.

.-Suenas igual que Harry¿lo sabias? –dijo sonriendo por primera vez.

.-Las personas con grandes cargas tienen grandes problemas, solo te pido que seas paciente, tu momento llegará, estoy seguro de eso, solo se paciente.

.-¿Más?

.-Si más… Ginny, eres una magnifica bruja y muy hermosa si me permites agregar –Ginny se sonrojó un poco –se que tarde o temprano todo será para mejor, solo paciencia, y si me disculpas tenemos un partido de Quiddich por ganar. –La chica sonrió nuevamente, poniéndose de puntillas y aferrándose el cuello del chico, para posteriormente darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un gracias al oído. Yago por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse ocasionado sisas por parte de Ginny.

.-¿QUÉ? –dijo el chico, supuestamente molesto –también puedo avergonzarme¡soy humano!

La "pareja" se dirigió en silencio hacia el campo de Quiddich, no notaron que detrás suyo unos ojos habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para observar la escena por completo.

Los chicos habían llegado hasta un aula vacía donde Harry ya había empezado a despotricar todo las incoherencias que pasaban por su cabeza, Ron lo miraba como si siguiera un partido de tenis, Nathaniel se dedicaba a matar moscas a punta de varita.

.-¡Venga ya Potter, si la chica prefiere al pardillo de Yago ¡déjala, a que no te das cuentas que hay varias que suspiran por ti –Harry miró a Zellinyer y puso los ojos en blanco empezando nuevamente con su letanía.

.-… es que simplemente no lo entiendo como puede llegar a ser tan, tan…

.-Tan… ¿qué? Harry, -dijo Ron ya molesto por que ahora empezaba a insultar a su hermana.

.-Inhumana –contestó en un susurro apenado por lo que le había pasado por su cabeza.

.-Venga Harry, es una chica, y una muy guapa si me dejas añadir –nueva mirada fulminante para Zellinyer -¿qué? Vamos hombre, no estamos ciegos –ahora Ron lanza una mirada de disgusto, Nat decidió encogerse de hombros y apoyarse en una pared –analicemos la situación Harry¿Has hablado con ella o algo parecido? –Harry negó con la cabeza. –¡Pues chico no se que esperas de verdad, he visto gente lenta –apuntando a Ron con la cara –pero tú te llevas las palmas.

.-Bueno, de hecho… -no sabía si tenía que revelarlo o no –quedamos en la sala de menesteres después del partido, ella quiere o bueno quería hablar conmigo.

.-Fabuloso –gritó Nathaniel dando un golpe al aire.

.-No no no, de fabuloso nada –era un hecho Ron estaba demasiado celoso –Harry¿pensabas llevarte a mi hermanita a la sala de los menesteres? –Ron se había acercado mucho a Harry acorralándolo contra una pila de escritorios.

.-No Ron, te equivocas, es ella la que quiso que quedáramos allí después del partido –un poco acongojado por la actitud de su compañero trato de alejarlo, Ron parecía calmado pero su mirada denotaba el nerviosismo.

.-Mira Harry, sabes como soy con mi hermana y no intentes pasarte ni un pelo, me entiendes, ni un pelo, en cuanto a Yago… ese me va a escuchar.

.-No seas tan duro Ron –dijo Nathaniel poniéndole las manos en los hombros –conozco a Yago lo suficiente como para saber que es inofensivo, seguro tu hermana lo encandiló para que el la besara además no sabemos siquiera si sea cierto. –Ron bajó la mirada y miro con enfado a Harry y Nathaniel.

.-Vamos hombre, tienes un partido que ganar y los capitanes no se pueden andar con tonterías, primero ganen el partido… después ya verán. –Nathaniel los animaba con entusiasmo a pesar de su altanera voz haciendo entrar un poco en razón a Ron.

Caminaban charlando de trivialidades, dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios en el campo de Quiddich, varios alumnos que también deambulaban por esa zona los señalaban y hacían comentarios a sus espaldas, antes de llegar Yago decidió que era hora de descansar un poco y se dejó caer en la hierba disfrutando del frío aire de otoño, miraba las suaves nubes y pensaba en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a su lado una nerviosa pelirroja, se mordía las uñas descontroladamente mirando alternativamente entre el lago y el chico que estaba tumbado en la hierba.

.-Después del partido hablare con ella –dijo Yago distraído.

.-Me parece muy bien y yo ya tengo una cita con Harry. –Yago se levanto apoyándose en los codos mirando a la chica.

.-De eso no me había contado.

.-Es que es algo repentino.-

.-En pocas palabras te lo acabas de inventar –la chica negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

.-¿se puede saber adonde va señorita? –dijo con voz autoritaria similar a la que hace Mac Gonagall.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano de apoyo para ayudarlo a levantar –vamos Yago el partido es en dos horas y todavía tenemos que escuchar el discurso inaugural de Harry. –Yago se levantó sin mucha gana y camino al lado de Ginny con las manos en los bolsillos y una hebra de césped en la boca.

.-Ya vera esa Chang, a mi el año pasado se me facilitó mucho atrapar la snitch antes que ella, seguramente Harry la pondrá en su lugar y entonces… -Yago trataba de escucharla asintiendo o negando con la cabeza pero solo podía escuchar retazos de palabras y un largo bla bla bla. Observaba los seis arcos dorados que se erguían elegantemente al fondo a la espera del alboroto que se esperaba.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, las cosas estaban tomando tonos más cálidos.

.-Pero Aria se puede saber en que demonios pensabas –le reñía su madre.

.-Mama, ya no tengo diez años y Yago no tiene tres, no es posible que aun le consientas todas sus travesuras.

.-Pero Aria hija, sabes que el no nos haría daño, el tomó su decisión y nosotros ya no podíamos hacer nada.

.-Nunca lo tendríamos que haber dejado que se lo llevaran. –Aria estaba claramente molesta y no arrepentida por lo que había pasado en el gran comedor.

.-Aria –Dumbledore interrumpió la conversación que mantenía con sus padres –siempre estuve orgulloso de tu carácter, pero Yago tenía un destino grabado desde el día en que nació, el otorgó su don a tu hermana y se que el eligió el camino que más le convenía y ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar sus decisiones, es muy maduro para la edad que tiene. Además hoy tenemos un gran partido de Quiddich, Yago es un cazador del equipo de Gryffindor, creo que te gustará ver como compite contra lo que era tu casa. –Aria ahora un poco más tranquila por las palabras de su antiguo director asintió un poco apenada pensando en pedirle una disculpa a su "hermano" después del partido.

La mañana había transcurrido rápida y los alumnos empezaban a desfilar abanderados y contentos a la espera de ver un gran encuentro sobre todo por los recientes acontecimientos del gran comedor corrían rumores sobre la dudosa organización del equipo de Gryffindor, y la presunta relación sentimental de dos de sus miembros.

.-Bienvenidos todos a la nueva temporada de Quiddich de Hogwarts, el partido de Hoy se celebrará entre Gryffindor campeón de los últimos cinco años contra Ravenclaw que siempre se ha quedado al borde de la victoria –La voz de Colin Creevey resonaba fuertemente, en todo el estadio los alumnos gritaban, cantaban y ondeaban las banderas y pancartas con ánimos para su equipo favorito.

En la carpa interior las cosas eran muy diferentes de la alegría, la tensión se podía cortar con un hilo, Harry hacía los últimos preparativos para el juego revisando mentalmente el discurso que debería decirles, como Nathaniel le había dicho no podía permitir que lo ocurrido esa misma mañana le afectara, todos esperaban expectantes su discurso.

Harry carraspeo en voz alta para hacerse notar, inmediatamente todos tomaron asiento en los bancos y el su posición frente a su equipo –primero que nada me gustaría decirles que todos sois excelentes jugadores y que no pongo en duda su alta capacidad para ganar la copa este año, quiero que me demuestren que no valen el ciento diez por ciento si no el doscientos por ciento que se que valen –Harry tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, le empezaba a gustar eso de animar a la gente, era mejor de lo que pensaba. –Ginny: tu técnica esta muy bien, trata de cuidar mas la parte baja, sueles volar muy alto, ellos lo saben y no esperan que vueles por debajo, concéntrate en eso; Ron: sin comentarios, sabes de lo que eres capaz y toda la casa espera mucho de ti; Dennis, Bondie, tranquilos, saben jugar con las bludgers y se que no les darán problemas pero traten de que nosotros no salgamos demasiado lastimados.

.-Y tu Harry mantén tu mente en la snitch y no pienses en otras cosas –dijo Ron girando la vista hacia atrás para darle a entender a que se refería.

.-Si Ron, gracias por recordármelo –apuntó con claridad

.-Bien chicos, no hay más que decir, Ravenclaw es un buen equipo, si podemos con ellos Huffepuf no será mayor problema y podremos concentrarnos con Slytherin. –un aplauso reino durante unos instantes para dar paso al silencio.

Como autómatas todos se terminaron de abotonar las túnicas, Yago llevó a Ginny hacia una esquina para que le ayudara a colocarse correctamente un guante en la mano izquierda y atarle un poco el alborotado cabello, Harry no pudo reprimir sentir una punzada de celos, los demás parecían ausentes y los gritos de los alumnos en el estadio cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Todos listos tomaron su lugar frente a la entrada del campo aguardando nerviosos el inicio del encuentro.

.-Ginny –dijo en un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar, la chica giro la mirada y lo vio el mantuvo su vista al frente sujetando fuertemente su escoba -¿después del partido verdad? –Ginny cruzó una mirada de asentimiento y pensó derretirse al ver esos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

.-Bien pues vamos allá –dijo Harry decidido y con doble intención.

La voz de Colin retumbaba en todo el estadio anunciando a los jugadores de Ravenclaw, las puertas de los vestuarios de Gryffindor se abrieron dando paso al tímido sol de mediados de octubre.

.-… y aquí tenemos al equipo campeón de las cuatro últimas temporadas –todos subieron a sus escobas y dando una fuerte patada al suelo salieron volando tan rápido como pudieron –Y si señores aquí tenemos las nuevas adquisiciones del equipo, Bondie y mi queridísimo hermano Dennis, excelentes bateadores, no necesitan la fuerza bruta para poner en prueba su agilidad, allí esta la llama roja, la única mujer de una familia de grandes jugadores GINNY WEASLEY, -Ginny dio una vuelta por el estadio saludando y mandando besos a todos, _"simplemente no puede llegar a ser mas coqueta" pensó Harry_ _evidentemente molesto _-detrás están otras dos grandes promesas del equipo, Emmerson –el chico voló muy rápido por el estadio –y el inconfundible, especial, rebelde, poderoso, misterioso y siempre amable¡Yago! –Yago voló lentamente haciendo piruetas sobre la escoba, gritos de varias chicas se escuchaban alrededor de todo el estadio, Yago al igual que Ginny les mandaba besos y les guiñaba el ojo _"son tal para cual" pensó Harry un poco más molesto._

.-Tranquilo amigo, Yago siempre es así –obviamente Ron se había dado cuenta de las caras que ponía Harry –tranquilo… y concéntrate –Harry asintió y giro el cuello hacia ambos lados para liberar tensión.

.-… y aquí están, los creadores de este maravilloso equipo, el buscador más joven del último siglo y el mejor guardián que he visto en Hogwarts, ellos son Harry Potter Y Ron Weasley

La gente había enloquecido, en todas las gradas se oían gritos y piropos a los chicos que volaban en direcciones contrarias, al pasar junto a las tribunas de Slytherin se escucharon fuertes abucheos, cosa que los chicos ignoraron, Hermione en primera fila veía con alegría lo bien que se veían sus amigos con los uniformes de Quiddich, su sonrisa se amplió al ver la cara de concentración que tenía Ron, sus ojos entreabiertos y la mandíbula rígida le hacían parecer una persona muy seria y tenaz, Harry sin embargo después de seis años jugando estaba más que acostumbrado volaba seguro y relajado. Harry por su parte se sentía nuevamente completo al empezar a volar la piedra que había en su estómago había pasado a segundo término, ahora solo quería atrapar la snitch lo antes posible, hablaría con Ginny y tal vez de una vez sabría que es lo que ocurría con ella, con Yago y con todo.

Llegó a la formación que habían hecho los jugadores, levanto la vista y allí estaba Cho con una media sonrisa en el rostro mirando a todo el equipo de Gryffindor con asco, sin embargo, levantó una mano para saludar a alguien y su cara cambió a otra más radiante que Harry no recordaba haber visto antes, giró su mirada y vio a un apenado Yago con la mirada en los pies y movía la mano lentamente.

Sonaron las instrucciones de madame Hooch, pidiendo lo típico y recordando las reglas, básicas, Harry y Cho se estrecharon la mano, pro un momento Harry pensó que detrás de la dulce sonrisa que tenía esta le estaba intentando apretar con fuerza la mano, agradeció a sus adentros a Yago por siempre saludarle con apretones demasiado fuertes que comúnmente acababan con el en el suelo mientras Yago apretaba más fuerte a cada instante, Harry decidió que ese era un juego de dos, dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y apretó la mano de la chica que se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver que se había atrevido a jugar el mismo juego, ambos subieron a sus escobas, con una fuerte patada ascendieron hasta quedar arriba del resto de los jugadores y se dedicaron otra mirada de rencor.

Soltaron las bludgers que rápidamente ascendieron al cielo perdiéndose de la vista de los espectadores, soltaron la snitch que pe paseó frente a ambos buscadores retándolos a atraparla, salió la quaffle, rápidamente uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw la atrapó pasándola casi instantáneamente a uno de sus compañeros, Harry escucho un grito muy fuerte de la tribuna de Gryffindor, agudizó el oído para enterarse dolo que ocurría.

.-Grandiosa intercepción de Gryffindor, Weasley atrapa la quaffle en medio del pase y la lanza a Emmerson que se la lanza a Yago, se acerca, se acerca, parece que va a anotar y ¡NO! La manda hacia atrás, Weasley la atrapa nuevamente, mientras que Bondie le abre el paso arrojando una certera bludger, se acerca, va a lanzar, esperemos no nos sorprendan con una nueva maniobra, lanzó el guardián de Ravenclaw no le da tiempo a atraparla y ¡EN TODO EL CENTRO! Weasley anota el primer tanto de la temporada.

Harry le alzó los pulgares en señal de felicitación, ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la snitch aprovechando la ligera ventaja que le llevaban al equipo contrarío, dio varias vueltas a diferentes alturas concentrado en encontrar la insufrible pelotita, sobrevoló el campo varias veces sin éxito, cuando pensaba haberla visto, giró su mente don de ot5ro grito eufórico salió de la grada de Gryffindor, Ron había hecho una parada excepcional y ahora volaban todos en alineación pasándose rápidamente la quaffle, la voz de Colin narraba el partido a lo lejos.

.-Increíble la capacidad de juego de estos chicos, parecen verdaderos profesionales… un momento ahora la quaffle la tiene el equipo de Ravenclaw, se acercan por debajo esquivan a Weasley y a Yago, Emmerson esta muy retrasado no los podrá alcanzar, se acercan a los aros de gol Ron por favor que no pase, que no pase…. Gol de Ravenclaw, una acertada finta de sus cazadores distrajeron a ron colando el quaffle por el aro más bajo.

Ese momento supo que no podía perder más tiempo pudo ver a lo alta un destello que le llamó la atención, al parecer Cho también lo había visto le llevaba un ligera ventaja pero nada para la saeta de fuego, sujetó fuerte el mango, salió disparado hacia arriba la fuerte velocidad hacía que le lloraran los ojos pero no debía parpadear si no quería perder la snitch de vista, vio como giraba en picado y volaba cerca de las gradas, no tardó ni un minuto en girar su escoba y aprovechar la ventaja que le acababa de dar la pelotita.

.-No la atraparás esta vez Harry –gritaba Cho tratando de distraerlo.

.-Eso es lo que ti te gustaría Cho –contesto cuando la tuvo mano a mano

.-…los buscadores han visto la snitch están siguiéndola pero la pelota no parece querer dejarse atrapar… que veo Yago se la pasa a Weasley que se la devuelve, gol de GRYFFINDOR –la tribuna de Gryffindor parecía explotar entre el tanto recién marcado a la vivida persecución por la snitch que se llevaba metros más abajo.

Harry podía divisar la traviesa pelota jugueteando mientras escapaba con gracia hacia arriba, perdiéndose de vista al parecer Cho también la había perdido por que se le pudo ver haciendo una fuerte rabieta mientras miraba para todos lados, Harry decidió que si tenía que buscarla debería subir, esquivó por poco un bludger y continuó su recorrido pasó a ver el marcador: veinte contra cincuenta a favor de Gryffindor, no estaba mal, pero no podía arriesgarse ahora solo dependía de lo rápido que fuera para localizar y atrapar la snitch, se permitió el lujo de observar un minuto el partido antes de empezar a buscar de nuevo, Yago acababa de meter otro gol y Emmerson era golpeado por una bludger, por suerte se mantuvo en su escoba y distrajo a los golpeadores mientras Ginny se hacía de nuevo con el balón.

Cho no tardó en darse cuenta del marcador, tomó el bate de uno de sus golpeadores y le dio a una bludger con todas sus fuerzas, esta fue a impactarse directamente en la cola de la escoba de Ginny haciendo que esta cayera y liberando el balón que atrapó rápidamente una cazador del equipo contrario, Ginny caía hacia el suelo, Harry miraba como si esto hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta, sin saber de donde Yago apareció sujetándola entre sus brazos deteniendo la caída. Más tranquilo sobrevoló de nuevo el estadio, notó como Madame Hooch, amonestaba a Cho y ella fingidamente miraba hacia abajo, los rugidos de los espectadores pedían una penalización mayor, pero no podían cambiar la decisión del árbitro.

Hacía casi una hora que había empezado el partido el sol se había ocultado tras unas finas nubes grises que no amenazaban con lluvia pero si con fuertes vientos, ambos buscadores estaban ya desesperados la snitch no aparecía el marcador era de setenta contra cuarenta a favor de Gryffindor, parecía que Cho la había visto en unas ocasiones pero eran solo reflejos de las gafas de una alumna de Slytherin.

Harry sobrevolaba alto el estadio seguido muy de cerca por Cho, _"es mas molesta que un grano en el trasero"_ pensó Harry para si mismo, Yago paso a su lado seguido de los golpeadores que le arrojaban las bludgers mientras el las esquivaba lo más hábilmente que se podía

Harry sintió una ráfaga a su lado –Al ras del suelo –dijo la voz de Yago, Harry bajó la mirada y allí se encontraba la maldita, tomo fuertemente su saeta de fuego y se dirigió en picado tras la snitch que permanecía estática a pocos centímetros del suelo, al parecer notó la presencia de Harry por que salió rápidamente de ese sitio zigzagueando por todo el campo al ras del suelo dificultando aun más el trabajo a ambos cazadores, Harry ya casi la tenía podía escuchar el frenético aleteo frente a el, estiró la mano y vio como Cho hacía el mismo gesto poniéndose a la par que el, decidió inclinar más su cuerpo a la escoba para darle mayor velocidad.

Ya la tenía un par de centímetros, uno, la tenía, por fin la tenía, alcanzó a escuchar a Colin gritando que se había terminado el encuentro, miraba su puño donde revoloteaban las alas de la snitch, un grito de advertencia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

.-¡CUIDADO! –gritó Cho con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, Harry no supo que pasó después intentó frenar la escoba pero la velocidad que llevaba era demasiada, trató girar pero apenas pudo separarse, no había tiempo de reaccionar.

Desde las gradas, miraron como Harry acababa de atrapar la snitch haciendo que Gryffindor ganara el encuentro, Cho había desviado su escoba y permanecía quieta viendo a Harry, alcanzaron a escuchar el grito de advertencia, posteriormente vieron como Harry daba de lleno en uno de los postes de la portería chocando con la cabeza y haciendo que este se moviera violentamente, después de varios golpes contra el suelo cayó boca abajo sin moverse, en ese instante los gritos de miedo y curiosidad se apoderaron del estadio, Ron que era el más cercano se acercó a Harry bajó tirando su escoba y corriendo donde se encontraba su compañero.

.-¡Harry, Harry¿estas bien amigo? –Ron lo sacudía violentamente -¡Ya esta bien de bromas…..HARRY! –El resto del equipo había llegado donde se encontraba Harry, Ginny se acercó a sur hermano le puso una mano a Harry sobre el rostro e inmediatamente unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

.-No, Harry, no ahora, por favor despierta, Ginny empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente golpeándole en el pecho, Ron se había quedado muy blanco sentado en la hierba con la cabeza entre las rodillas, el resto de los alumnos abrió paso al director que iba acompañado con la familia Amberfield, la señora Amberfield se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito y ocultando a Cloe en su pecho, el señor Amberfield negó con la cabeza mientras que Aria miraba a un desconsolado Yago que trataba de calmas a una histérica Ginny, Dumbledore sin embargo se mantuvo callado e impasible, conjuró una camilla que se elevó unos centímetros en el suelo llevando el inerte cuerpo de Harry sobre ella.

.-No se lo lleven, no por favor, no se lo lleven –Ginny gritaba desesperadamente sujetando la camilla mientras Yago serio trataba de soltarla de la camilla. –SUELTAME IDIOTA TENGO QUE IR CON HARRY. –Yago bufó cansado e hizo girar a Ginny para que lo viera a la cara.

.-Tranquilízate, ya no se puede hacer nada, por favor tranquilízate –Ginny golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de Yago para posteriormente acabar llorando sobre el. Yago tampoco pudo reprimir una pequeña lágrima, ahora todo se le había venido abajo, pudo cruzar una mirada con Nathaniel que cuidaba de Cloe mientras sus padres y hermana acompañaban a Dumbledore a la enfermería llevando el cuerpo de Harry.

Hermione, no había podido pasar por culpa del gran tumulto de gente que estaba bloqueando la vista, miró desde lejos como llevaban a alguien en camilla, inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Harry, la gente había empezado a disiparse y ella a base de empujones llegó donde había ocurrido todo, notó como Ginny lloraba sobre el pecho de Yago que tenía la mirada perdida mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda, el equipo entero de Gryffindor estaba sentado sobre la hierba y muy al fondo estaba Ron pálido sosteniendo algo en su mano, Al ver que solo ron estaba solo tomó aire para ver que había ocurrido.

.-Ron¿Ron, contéstame por favor –la chica tenía una voz temblosa que se convirtió en un nudo en la garganta cuando el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y le mostró sus azules ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

.-Hermione… Harry…

.-¿qué ha pasado¿ron por favor habla?

.-es posible que este muerto… dijo la fría voz de Zellinyer tras de ellos. –Hermione dio un grito ahogado y comenzó también a llorar mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba, unas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en el lugar.

En una lúgubre mansión, lejos de allí una risa fría inundaba el recinto, por fin, por fin libre de ese muchacho.


	19. EL RENACER DEL EJERCITO

* * *

**CAP. XIX**

**EL RENACER DEL EJÉRCITO**

Hermione miraba al suelo derramando lágrimas por lo que suponía que había ocurrido, sin embargo aún no había nada confirmado, un deje de esperanza aún se albergaba en lo más profundo de su interior, una voz fría los sacó de su pensamientos.

-Planean quedarse toda la noche aquí, o ¿es que piensan cambiar la ubicación de la sala común de Gryffindor –La voz de Snape los sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento, ocasionando que todo el grupo de alumnos que quedaban en el estadio mirando y analizando lo ocurrido lo miraran con odio y rencor.

-Venga a todos, vamos a la enfermería quizá allí alguien nos de información. –Yago habló frío y seguro para después enviar una mirada a donde se encontraban Nathaniel y Cloe.

Caminaron en silencio Ron iba sujetado por Hermione de un lado y Ginny del otro que sollozaba constantemente mientras repetía en voz baja _"no respiraba, no respiraba"_ cada vez menos audible. Yago encabezaba el grupo arrastrando su escoba y la de Harry con él, la túnica aun manchada de barro dejaba un rastro sobre el suelo, Nathaniel y cloe iban muy cerca de el hablando en una voz casi inaudible, al llegar a la enfermería se encontraron con una Aria sentada en el frío suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras murmuraba algo para ella misma, no pudo notar la presencia de que alguien se acercaba.

-Aria… -la voz de Yago seguía escuchándose extrañamente fría.

-Yago… no… no pueden estar aquí, será mejor que se vallan –la chica se levantó alisándose la túnica con ambas manos.

-No nos iremos de aquí sin respuestas Aria, lo sabes bien.

-Yago… de verdad, no es el mejor momento será mejor que esperen en el gran comedor, Dumbledore lo anunciará.

-Aria, solo quiero saber, si ya todo esta perdido. –Yago habló más firme que nunca, su fría voz lejos de ser amable y suave como de costumbre denotaba cierto grado de enojo, su habitual paciencia había desaparecido, Aria enmudeció y dirigió una mirada nerviosa al grupo que venía con ellos, su mirada se poso en su pequeña hermana que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

Aria derrotada bajó la mirada tratando de no toparse con ninguna otra de los que estaba allí presentes –hemos hecho todo en nuestras manos, nuestros padres siguen dentro, pero al parecer –dio un leve hipido –si… todo puede estar perdido –sin decir más la chica empezó a derramar mudas lágrimas entrando de nuevo en la enfermería.

Yago y todos lo s que se encontraban en aquel lugar enmudecieron, el reloj de la escuela empezó a dar las campanadas de las ocho, nunca las habían escuchado tan claras. Yago giró su vista para enfrentarse con el panorama que le esperaba, una pálida Ginny lo miraba con súplica mientras Ron armado de valor guardaba su tristeza para lo más adentro de si reprimiendo cada una de sus emociones ahora concentradas en consolar a una Hermione que al parecer las piernas no la aguantaban y lloraba desconsoladamente dando grandes sollozos y sorbiendo, mientras era sujetada por Ron, también pudo ver como Nathaniel lo observaba penetrantemente con esos ojos azules mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Cloe que hacía enromes esfuerzos para no llorar también.

Yago tiró las escobas al suelo dando un grito que se asemejó más aun gran rugido llevándose ambas manos a la cara mientras hablaba incoherencias en lo que parecía ser otra lengua, desconocida para todos, causando durante unos instantes dentro de la incertidumbre y la tristeza una muestra de temor, Cloe corrió rápidamente abrazándolo del cuello y susurrándole algo al oído, cosa que al parecer surtía efecto ya que el chico había cambiado sus gritos por una respiración audible y agitada. Dumbledore salió de la enfermería mirando la escena que tenía enfrente, tristemente observó como Ron haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol, trataba de calmar a unas desoladas chicas, mientras Nathaniel observaba impasible toda la escena concentrado en Yago que era abrazado por Cloe aún respirando intranquilo.

-Señor Kirin por favor, usted, la señorita Amberfield y el señor Zellinyer pueden esperarme en el aula de encantamientos. –Dumbledore habó con esa voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba, los chicos asintieron, Nathaniel se acercó a Yago lo tomó bajo el brazo y lo levantó del suelo, llevándolo arrastras por el pasillo seguidos de una abatida Cloe que murmuraba algo para si misma.

-Señor Weasley hágame el favor de llevar a las chicas a la sala común y darles esta poción tranquilizadora –Dumbledore le entregó a Ron tres frascos que contenían una solución azulada muy líquida.

-No me iré de aquí profesor, sin ates comprobar el estado de Harry –Ginny había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza para poder articular esa frase y mirar con ojos penetrantes al director.

-Señorita Weasley agradezco su fortaleza y su nobleza para su amigo, pero ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo –Dumbledore bajó la vista y por primera vez esos tres chicos vieron una mirada de derrota en los ojos que se ocultaban tras las gafas de media luna. –Además… –añadió dando un gran suspiro –ninguno de ustedes esta en condiciones como para ver lo que hay detrás de esa puerta.

Ginny se levantó del suelo soltándose del protector abrazo de su hermano y se puso unos pasos del Director. –Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos… profesor –Ginny aún tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y no había recuperado su color de piel, sus ojos hinchados y rojos denotaban la decisión de la chica.

-Me imagino Señorita Weasley –miró a Ron que también se había levantado ay sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Hermione –que querrá saber lo ocurrido al señor Potter.

Ginny dudó durante un momento antes de responder, después de un instante y un cruce de miradas con su hermano y amiga asintió.

-Es usted muy valiente señorita Weasley –el director le ofreció una sonrisa y apoyó una de su manos en el hombro de la chica, ella trató de responder el gesto con una sonrisa pero le fue imposible articularla –será mejor que me acompañen –tomando el hombro de Ginny con una mano y con la otra el hombro de Hermione que no soltaba la mano de Ron que las siguió muy a su pesar.

Entraron en la enfermería donde Aria ahora reposaba sobre una silla mirando la inexistente luna, nunca habían sentido tan lúgubre ese lugar, un biombo, aún se movían unas sombras lentamente, recogiendo las vendas y algodones que se abultaban por todo el suelo, temerosamente todos detuvieron sus pasos imaginando lo que podrían encontrar, una ahora sucia y despeinada señora Amberfield, salía con un bulto escarlata entre sus manos, lo dejó sobre una cama cercana acercándose hacia donde Dumbledore se encontraba con los chicos.

-Albus, de verdad no creo que sea adecuado…

-Tranquila Hela, ellos son fuertes, se que sabrán aceptarlo, ellos son fuertes y maduros –apretando los hombros de las chicas que sostenía.

Dumbledore, los guió unos pasos más adelante donde el biombo les marcaba la realidad de lo que podía haber ocurrido.

-Albus –el señor Amberfield salió de detrás del biombo secándose las manos con una toalla –no se cuando dure ahora es cosa de tiempo –Dumbledore asintió y miró nuevamente a los chicos que observaban expectantes más explicaciones del señor Amberfield.

-Gracias Ken¿de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

-Lo ideal sería que fuera en un par de días pero nunca se sabe puede llegar a una semana como mucho. –el director asintió y miró a los chicos que ahora mostabran tímidas sonrisas, cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y aspiró profundamente como si se le fuera la vida en lo que iba a decir.

-Chicos… solo podrá vivir dos días más como mucho una semana o dos, eso es lo que trata de decirme el señor Amberfield. –Ginny derramó una lágrima muda empezando a respirar entrecortadamente, Ron abrazó nuevamente a Hermione que estallaba en un mar de hipidos y lágrimas. –aún así creo que querrán verlo.

Dumbledore les abrió paso hasta cruzar el biombo que los separaba, vieron a Harry tumbado boca arriba tapado con una manta hasta el cuello una venda le cubría la cabeza dejando su cabello aún más desordenado, parecía como si durmiera pero su respiración era muy lenta. Ginny se acercó temerosa y le tomó de la mano y acariciando con la otra el rebelde cabello.

-Pu… pue… puede escucharnos… .le dijo al señor Amberfield con voz temblorosa.

-Posiblemente, los dejaremos solos para que hablen y estén con el –el señor Amberfield salió seguido por Dumbledore que antes había hecho aparecer tres sillas alrededor de la cama de Harry y cerrando el biombo tras de si.

Ron se dejó caer pesado en la silla desde que le había dicho a Hermione lo que había ocurrido no había vuelto a mencionar nada, Hermione intentando animarlo, se puso detrás de el sujetando con sus manos los hombros del chico Ginny por su parte acercó lo mas que pudo la silla a la cama y se sentó al lado de Harry que respiraba muy lentamente, el silencio se adueño del lugar por largos minutos.

En el despacho de Dumbledore Zellinyer caminaba de un lado a otro con la mirada en el suelo, Yago continuaba respirando agitadamente mientras Cloe los observaba apoyada en una de las paredes, los innumerables cuadros del salón miraban a los chicos en silencio.

-¿Estarás contentó no? –dijo Zellinyer con voz fría y amenazante a Yago

Yago levantó la vista mirándolo de igual forma –el contentó serás tu, ya que no hay ningún motivo para que sigas aquí y vivas en tu exilio –le respondió.

-¿exilio¿yo, por favor, no se como puedes preferir vivir en esto, mírate, no puedes controlar tu propio poder, ya has perdido el control un par de veces, debo aceptarlo lo de Malfoy tubo gracia, pero hoy te vio Dumbledore y el sabe lo que eso representa.

-Yo no he perdido el control de mi poder –respondió en un siseo apretando los dientes.

-Lo estas perdiendo en estos momentos –contestó Zellinyer esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

Lo que pasó después sería difícil de explicar, Yago soltó un fuerte rugido y posteriormente Zellinyer hizo lo mismo, Yago se quitó el guante que tapaba el ojo del dragón y se abalanzó sobre Zellinyer arrojándolo al suelo estrangulando con sus manos, Zellinyer lo empujó con ambos pies lanzándolo sobre una mesa, Yago lanzó de su mano una luz azul que hizo que Zellinyer se retorciera de dolor, este con las fuerzas que le quedaban sacó una varita lanzando un rayo de fuego a Yago haciendo que volviera chocar contra una pared rompiendo otras cosas, los retratos de los antiguos directores normalmente durmientes ahora les gritaban para que se detuvieran, ambos se levantaron mirándose amenazadoramente mientras rodeaban el despacho del director como animales dispuestos a pelear.

-¡suficiente! –gritó Cloe interponiéndose entre ambos muchachos, estos la vieron y después se miraron nuevamente.

-Creo que la señorita les ha dado una orden caballeros –La voz de Dumbledore había interrumpido en la sala ocasionando que ambos chicos detuvieran sus movimientos.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore –dijo la chica inclinado la cabeza hacia delante.

-No es nada señorita Amberfield, estos dos deberían aprender a hacerle más caso –dijo el profesor mientras le daba unas amigables palmadas en la espalda y reparaba los daños a golpe de varita, llegó a su mesa sentándose tras ella y entrelazando sus dedos, inmediatamente aparecieron tres sillas frente a el y les indico con la mirada que se sentaran, Cloe más por precaución que por gusto se sentó entre los dos chicos.

-Lo siento profesor, no quería…

-Se que no era tu intención Yago, pero sabes que debes controlarte

-¿Cuál es la situación? –pregunto Nathaniel.

-Delicada… no sabemos si el señor Potter salga de esta, logramos reanimarlo por unos instante pero en estos momentos su mente está muy lejos, una semana sería nuestra mayor esperanza, después… tendremos que esperar lo peor.

-Eso quiere decir –empezó Cloe con voz temblorosa.

-Si señorita Amberfield, el mundo mágico corre más riesgo ahora que nuestras esperanzas están perdidas

-Pero nosotros tenemos el poder, tal vez si recuperamos a…

-Yago… hay una profecía escrita y además esta el hecho de vuestra naturaleza, aún con la unión de los cuatro guerreros sería muy difícil, la señorita Amberfield y la otra chica aún no saben ocupar el don que tienen y puede ser peligroso para ellas.

-¿Qué aremos entonces profesor?

-Primero reuniré a la Orden al completo creo que necesitan saber la situación, Yago, después del ataque de hace unos días creo que sería conveniente buscar ayuda, llamé a alguien que llegará dispuestos a ayudarnos, solo le pido comprensión, no es bueno mezclar el pasado en el presente¿me ha entendido?

-Si profesor

-Además quiero que preste primordial atención a los Weasley y la señorita Granger, necesitarán apoyo si sucede lo peor.

-Profesor usted cree que deberíamos avisarles.

-Aun no Zellinyer, su ayuda solo se da una vez, y se la pediremos en el momento necesario, ahora si me disculpan tengo unos mensajes que enviar.

Los chicos se despidieron del director dejándolo mirando triste hacia el fuego, los tres caminaron por los pasillos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas salas comunes, al deshacerse el grupo, Yago giró sus pasos hacia otro lugar, llegó hasta la enfermería que era custodiada por una dormida Madame Pompfey que roncaba sentada en una silla, se dirigió hacia el biombo que ocultaba el cuerpo de Harry encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que lo observaban con lágrimas.

-Chicos, lo saben verdad –Ron y Hermione bajaron sus miradas al suelo mientras Ginny trataba de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, cosa que impidió Yago tomándola del brazo y abrazándola para consolarla.

En la oscura mansión de las colinas todo era diferente había alegría rebosando por todos lados el wisky de fuego corría como agua, las cuatro personas se encontraban en una envejecida mesa coronada por un candelabro de cristal que guardaba vestigios del lujo que había en esa casa años antes.

-Peter, siempre dijiste que Potter era casi invencible… tantos intentos frustrados y un simple partido de Quiddich acabó con el, maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso –la fría voz de Voldemort siseaba y reía mientras hablaba.

-Bueno mi señor ahora que haremos. –pregunto Bellatrix

-Mi querida Bella, todo seguirá igual, la chica esta encerrada tenemos lo que necesitamos, los dementotes harán lo debido con la bestia, aumentaremos nuestro poder y liberaremos a los nuestros que se encuentran encerrados.

-Una idea maravillosa mi señor pero no cree que deberíamos acabar con el viejo primero.

-Tranquilo Nott, Dumbledore no será un problema ahora que estamos libres de la profecía y mientras nosotros tengamos a la chiquilla no será capaz de pedir ayuda –una tenebrosa risa inundó todo el lugar seguidas por otras tantas.

Yairy estaba en su habitación aun temblando tratando de recuperarse de la fuerte tortura que había sido sometida, lloraba pero no por lo que le habían hecho si no por que no podía sentir de la presencia del chico con el que había contactado, ahora mas que nunca se sentía abandonada, no sabía como contactar con Galdor, se arrepentía muchísimo de haber huido de casa, a lo mejor las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Yairy durmió concentrándose en contactar con el espíritu de Hocicos que siempre la acompañaba asegurándose deque estuviera bien, pero esa noche por más que trató no pudo, quedo sumida en sus pensamientos y su miedo que ahora había crecido al no recibir ninguna buena vibración. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el celador de la chica entró para asegurarse que aún se encontraba allí, se sentó en una silla como lo hacía algunas noches cuidando su inquietos sueños, odiaba ver que la chica a veces tenía pesadillas cuando se retorcía en la cama con angustia murmurando cosas en lenguas desconocidas para el, la chica abrió los ojos y los fijó en la perdida mirada de su cuidador, este dio un respingo al verla despierta y corrió a taparle la boca con la mano mientras que con la otra le hacía señales de que se mantuviera callada, Yairy abriendo mucho los ojos asintió como pudo y su cuidador apartó su mano regresando a la silla donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –preguntó la extrañada chica

-Lo hago muchas noches, vengo a cuidarte

-Gracias.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-¿si no eres como ellos, por que los apoyas?

-Miedo niña, mucho miedo, traicioné a mi mejor amigo y después a su hijo y este en vez de matarme como la rata que soy me dejó vivir, logré escapar y darle nueva vida a mi señor, pero cada día que pasa no dejo de arrepentirme.

-El miedo es bueno si lo sabes llevar. –la pequeña niña acababa de decirle una gran verdad.

-Si pero si tu vida corre peligro…

-Que importa que la vida de uno corra peligro, enmienda tus errores y aprende de ellos, sabes perfectamente que lo puedes conseguir.

-No lo se Yairy… simplemente no lo se.

Por los sótanos de la mansión Voldemort escoltado por sus seguidores bajaban con paso lento y firme a la luz de sus varitas, llegaron a un puerta de metal muy grueso, un frío polar les caló hasta los huesos, la presencia de los dementores se hacia más presente a cada paso que daban.

Voldemort abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y paso hacia adentro con paso seguro, sus mortífagos no estaban tan seguros de seguirlos, el terror que les ocasionaban los dementores. Tres dementores salieron de las sombras haciendo una reverencia a Voldemort, el ruido de unas cadenas se escuchaba al fondo del lugar.

-¿Todo listo? –les pregunto con voz fría y siseante, los dementores hicieron un ademán de cederle el paso para demostrar que todo estaba en orden.

Bajaron una pequeña escalera de caracol seguidos muy de cerca por los dementores, un enorme salón circular con una ventana redonda que dejaba pasar la luz de las estrellas y mostrar el sitio donde se debería encontrar la Luna. Unas cadenas se escuchaban en el fondo, en el centro del suelo cubierto de paja, se alzaba un pilar grabado con extrañas runas terminando en una especie de garra de afiladas uñas sostenía un cuenco de granito con grabados similares, dentro de este un vapor verde emanaba gases casi irrespirables, Voldemort hizo una seña a Bellatrix y Nott, para que se acercarán al cuenco los tres rodearon el cuenco mientras los dementores esperaban impacientes detrás de ellos, Voldemort levanto la varita hacia la redonda ventana susurrando _"mosmordre"_ una haz de luz verde salió de su varita dibujando en el claro cielo la marca tenebrosa, el cráneo humano que despedía una serpiente por la boca.

-Esperaremos a nuestra invitada –dijo Voldemort mientras les pasaba unas dagas con la cuchilla de cristal rojo y el posesionaba otra en su puño. –recuerden que para la crear un Dracoliche se necesita sangre de tres asesinos, el poder de los dementores, la sangre de un vampiro y la de un Kirin. Ahora que Potter esta fuera de la jugada será sencillo hacerlo sin que venga a fastidiarnos la jugada.

Todos miraron horrorizados la expresión de satisfacción de Voldemort estaba apunto de crear una de las criaturas mas temidas del mundo mágico, hacía siglos que nadie lo intentaba. Una sombra cubrió durante un instante la poca luz que entraba por la ventana del techo, una figura mitad animal mitad hombre sobrevolaba sus cabezas para después convertirse en una bella mujer de joven edad con el pelo azul eléctrico y castaño en las puntas, su blanca piel solo se podía comparar con la nieve y sus rojos labios mostraban una triunfante sonrisa.

-Delia, preciosa, llegaste al fin –dijo Voldemort con una falsa voz de cortesía.

-Me interrumpiste en medio de una comida, además no se que hacemos aquí aún no tenemos la sangre extraída del ojo de dragón de un Kirin.

-En eso te equivocas, la tenemos –Voldemort sacó de su túnica una esfera de cristal llena de un líquido rojo.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Digamos que nuestra invitada por fin saco a la luz sus poderes, aún faltaba un año para que lo desarrollara por completo, pero ya tiene el ojo, lamento haber tenido que enviar a Howarts a pelear por esos dos.

-No fue nada agradable encontrarme con Filch y Dumbledore.

-Lo se querida, pero lo peor ya pasó, Potter esta muerto, ahora no podrá intentar nada para detenerme. –Voldemort rió con más fuerza tomó la daga y se hizo un corte en la mano dejando caer un hilo de sangre dentro del cuerpo, sus mortífagos lo siguieron con gestos similares, Delia por su parte se mordió la muñeca derramando su sangre dentro del cuenco.

El lugar se llenó de una nube roja muy espesa los dementores flotaban en círculos absorbiendo sus vapores, un rugido penoso se escuchaba en el fondo del sótano y un tintineo de cadenas se escuchaba.

Voldemort rodeo el cuenco con las manos fijando el rostro a su interior –sangre de asesinos, liberaran el gusto de matar, vida de vampiro, otorgarán la muerte, sangre de poder blanco, darán la vida. –dejó caer en el cuenco la esfera que contenía la sangre de Yairy.

La nube antes roja y espesa se convirtió en una fina neblina azulada dentro del cuenco empezaban a saltar burbujas como si la formula que tuviera dentro estuviera hirviendo, un fuego oscuro salió del cuenco.

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar en unos días estará listo se la daremos y los dementores harán el resto –Voldemort pareciía agotado al parecer el hechizo había consumido gran parte de sus fuerzas pero aún así se mantenía en pie. –llevadme a mi habitación, necesito descansar, proseguiremos cuando haya acabado el ciclo lunar.

-Eso llevará dos semanas mi lord –dijo Bella angustiada.

-Ahora eso no importa –contesto Delia –con todos los ingredientes, el hechizo, solo debemos esperar hasta que las llamas se solidifiquen entonces lo lograremos.

Aún en la enfermería todos miraban a Harry con pena, Ginny no dejaba de susurrar que pro favor despertara que ya estaba bien de bromas, Hermione con los ojos rojos e hinchados miraba a algún punto perdido sujetaba su colgante y sentía lo que sufría Ginny, no le extrañó que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Yago seguía impasible, su respiración ahora sonaba normal, se frotaba la mano izquierda con nerviosismo y por su cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos.

-Hermione –susurró Ginny.

-Si.

-Espero que no te moleste pero me gustaría que me devolvieras el colgante –Hermione pensó que no quería que supiera como se sentía sin embargo ella haría lo mismo. Se lo desabrochó y lo dejó sobre la palma de la chica cerrándole la mano con la suya.

-Toma Ginny, gracias por haberme dejado sentir lo que tu sentías.

-te lo devolveré lo prometo. –dijo Ginny apenada.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es tuyo y confiaste en dejármelo, yo entiendo.

-La verdad es que prefiero que alguien más lo tenga. –giró sus pasos tomando los extremos del colgante con ambas manos observando el rayo dorado del que estaba hecho ahora era de un dorado opaco, se acercó a Harry y con cuidado se lo abrochó al cuello, el colgante brilló por un momento para después quedar como antes.

Ginny lanzó un hipido y se tapó la boca con las manos, no había funcionado por un momento sintió como el estaba perdido en algún lugar oscuro, pero ese instante no duró pronto su colgante se quedó frío y opaco.

-Chicos –interrumpió Yago –se que se quedarían toda la noche pero Harry no querría que estuviéramos aquí lamentándonos de lo ocurrido y dejando de vivir, propongo que nos vallamos a descansar lo podremos venir a ver más adelante. Todos a regañadientes asintieron y salieron con pasos pesados hacia la sala común, a pesar de que era tarde y se toparon con el conserje Filch este no les dijo nada, cediéndoles el paso cuando se lo toparon el corredor de la segunda planta, Peeves al verlos no les hizo nada al parecer el también lamentaba lo ocurrido.

-Peeves siente que ya no pueda molestar a Pipi del Pote, era divertido mientras se ocultaba dentro de una armadura.

Al llegar frente al retrato de la señora gorda y esta al ver sus caras ni siquiera se molestó en pedirles la contraseña se hico a un lado rápidamente para que pasaran, al entrar en la sala común era lo más parecido a una reunión de mudos todos hacían diferentes actividades en silencio, tratando de disipar las dudas de lo ocurrido.

-Ron, Hermione –Neville se les había acercado con el rostro pálido –es verdad, esta… -los chicos se miraron a los ojos y después miraron hacia Neville que los miraba alternativamente –no, por favor, no, no puede ser, no ahora.

-Aún no ha muerto, pero tiene muy pocas posibilidades Neville, -dijo Ron con voz calmada –habrá que aprender a aceptarlo. –lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Neville, muchos en la sala común tampoco las pudieron reprimir por mucho tiempo, y la gente empezó a desparecer hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Los dos días siguientes parecían acompañar la tristeza de la casa Gryffindor, algunos Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw también la llevaban consigo, los Slytherin, en su mayoría parecían contentos o indiferentes, al clima acompañaba con grandes lluvias y cielos muy nubosos.

A pesar que los chicos asistían a sus clase normales no escatimaban el tiempo libre que aprovechaban para ver a Harry, el tercer día había sido realmente duro por que Dumbledore los esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería acompañado pro Mc Gonagall, Zellinyer y Cloe.

-No es bueno ver como tres jóvenes consumen sus vidas en un recuerdo –dijo Dumbledore cuando vio al trío llegar.

-No nos dejará verlo profesor –dijo Ginny con voz triste.

-Señorita Weasley, yo no puedo prohibirles que no lo vean solo que no me gustaría verlos presentes si ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir.

-No nos importa –dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Estaremos con el hasta el ultimo minuto si es necesario profesor –añadió Ron.

-Lo se señor Weasley, nunca he dudado de su lealtad, cuide a estas chicas por favor. –Sin decir más salió caminando con la profesora Mc. Gonagall seguido por Zellinyer y Cloe.

-Dumbledore… se le ve… derrotado, nunca lo había visto así –dijo Hermione mientras entraban en la enfermería caminando hacia el biombo que ocultaba a Harry.

-Creo que esta preocupado, no sabe de lo que puede ser capaz ya-sabes-quien –contestó Ron.

Ginny no dijo nada el resto del día se quedó la hora completa de la comida vigilando el sueño de Harry mientras trataba de concentrarse en sus deberes de Transformaciones.

Días mas nubosos siguieron había pasado ya una semana desde aquel fatídico accidente, Ron y Hermione habían tratado de estar menos con Harry para empezar a hacerse la idea que ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo, Ginny sin embargo no había cambiado su rutina habitual y estaba en la enfermería todo el tiempo que podía, esa tarde arrastrada pro su hermano y Hermione la llevaron a Hogsmade a pasar el día.

Una semana, toda una semana sin sentir nada, Yairy sentía como la cabeza le explotaba; como una niña de nueva años podía llevar tanta carga, había perdido el contacto con Hocicos hacia ese mismo tiempo, no paraba de preguntarse que estaría pasando, acariciaba su mano envuelta nuevamente con un calcetín mordido para que sacara los dedos, hacía tiempo que había sacado su mochila de debajo de la cama y había empacado todas sus cosas como le había dicho su cuidador, el día que menos lo esperaba, se iría de allí, escucho un sonido de pasos en el pasillo, no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa corrió hacia el viejo sillón donde había dejado la mochila y se apresuró a ocultarla por si acaso no era su cuidador, se sentó en el sofá fingiendo que hacía un pájaro de papel con un trozo viejo de pergamino, para su alivio vio que una mano plateada sostenía la puerta y dejó de hacer la mímica con el papel poniéndose en pie como activada por un resorte.

-Es la hora niña, no hay nadie, sigue el camino de piedra hasta el pueblo, busca el río que queda al sur, síguelo y llegaras a un pueblo habitado, -le dio una bulto y un pequeño monedero, -es comida y mantas, no se cuanto tardes en llegar, alli tienes dinero, busca la manera de llegar a Londres, allí busca este lugar y envía una lechuza con este mensaje ellos te recogerán, no hables con nadie, mantente alejada de las aglomeraciones de gente si sientes que la alegría desaparece corre y no te detengas, piensa en cosas felices esos seres te estarán buscando¿entendido?

Yairy asintió confundida y atemorizada iba a escapar era lo que había estado esperando guardo las cosas dentro de su mochila y salió apresurada de la habitación donde había vivido los cuatro meses más horribles de su vida, si todo salía bien pronto estaría a salvo, miró por última vez las paredes de esa mansión pro lo que pudo observar en otra época había sido una morada preciosa habitada por gente respetable, no pudo dejar de preguntarse que les habría pasado.


	20. DESPERTAR

* * *

**CAP: XX**

**RENACER**

La rutina de todos había continuado con aparente normalidad, todos aprovechaban sus ratos libres para visitar a Harry en la enfermería, la cantidad de pociones que Madame Pompfrey le administraba se amontonaban en la mesita contigua a la cama, las tres sillas que Dumbledore había conjura aún estaban allí y siempre había alguna persona haciéndole compañía.

Yago cada vez se le veía menos tenía el rostro desalineado y por lo visto llevaba varios días sin siquiera tratar de peinarse había vuelto a usar esa horrible banda en la cabeza que le tapaba las orejas y le quitaba el alborotado y enmarañado pelo de la cara.

La tarde del domingo estaba cayendo nuevamente con una fina lluvia y viento que golpeaba las ventanas ya había pasado una semana y un día los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban esparcidos alrededor de la sala común realizando diferentes actividades y deberes, un chico solitario leía acurrucado en un sofá un pequeño libro de tapas rojas mientras a su lado a golpe de varita una pluma escribía incansablemente.

-Yago –Ginny se acercó a el sus ojeras y los ojos rojos habían hecho perder la vitalidad y coraje que solían mostrar.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –contestó con voz fría.

Ginny acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado –creo que todos necesitamos algo de compañía¿no crees?

Yago se levantó cerrando el libro, ese mismo instante la pluma dejó de escribir y desapareció junto tonel pergamino –siempre he estado solo, se estar solo, así puedo afrontar mejor las cosas.

-Quizás así afrentes mejor las cosas, pero no estas bien, yo lo se, Hermione lo sabe, si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarte. –Yago giró su mirada y vio los ojos azules de Ginny, mostraban frustración y desolación, no se diño cuenta pero una lágrima empezó a bajar por la mejilla del chico –pensé que nunca llorabas.

-Aunque no lo parezca, aún soy humano –respondió el.

-¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer algo verdad?

-Se puede hacer algo pero es difícil y peligroso, Harry no esta así solo pro el golpe, pude sentirlo, algo entró en su mente, cuando cayó quedó atrapado, no sabe como volver.

-¿quieres decir que Harry esta allí en algún sitio?

-Puede que si, puede que no, no lo se quiero tratar pero es difícil, acompáñame –el chico giró sus pasos hacia debajo de la escalera poniéndose frente al cuadro del los dragones, tomo l mano de Ginny y le pidió que cerrara los ojos, traspasaron el portal y llegaron a la habitación del chico.

-no se por que no creí a Harry cuando me dijo que esta era la entrada a tu habitación. –dijo la chica admirando el desordenado lugar.

-No es mucho pero aquí puedo pensar.

-También podrías limpiar un poco ¿no? –Yago soltó una risotada, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que lo había hecho.

Se dirigió hacia un montón de ropa sucia que tiró sobre la desordenada cama y empezó a buscar frenéticamente en montones de libros revisando las cubiertas y los títulos –Ayúdame buscamos no con letras doradas y las tapas verdes, no busques nombre es simbología –Ginny rápidamente divisó otro gran montón de libros comenzando a buscar.

-¿este? –dijo levantando uno delgado al parecer muy viejo.

-No es aún mas grueso que el libro de pociones –Ginny tirño ese libro a un lado y siguió con su frenética búsqueda, Yago se había metido bajo la cama sacando innumerables papeles envolturas de ranas de chocolate, libros, plumas rotas y alguno que otro libro.

Después de lo que pareció una hora toda la basura estaba en una esquina, los libros que habían encontrado apilados en otra, una pared guardaba una inmensa pila de ropa sucia, Ginny y Yago estaban exhaustos sentados sobre la cama, ya no había más ligares donde buscar los baúles y el armario estaban vacíos y no queda ningún otro sitió, Yago derrotado se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama esperando a que su cabeza cayera contra algo blando, se escucho un fuerte ¡CLOC! Seguido por un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Ginny preocupada.

-Nada solo pensé que esta almohada estaría mas suave -contestó mientras se frotaba la cabeza y tomaba la susodicha con las manos.

-Dame aquí –dijo Ginny arrebatándole la almohada y quitándole la funda encontrando realmente una almohada.

-¿ves? Es solo una maldita almohada.

-No es algo más –dijo la pelirroja –la dejó a un lado y corrió hasta el escritorio buscando entre las cosas de Yago hasta que encontró un pequeña navaja suiza, la abrió y con frenesí empezó a desgarrar la tela haciendo un desastre de plumas que se sumaban al ya desastroso cuarto, después de escarbar entre las plumas lo sacó, un libro gordo y pequeño con tapas verdosas muy viejas y unas runas doradas en la tapa.

-Es este, este es el libro –dijo Ginny feliz sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y besándolo

-¡Puagh! –dijo escupiendo las plumas que se le habían adherido a las pastas que con el beso se acababa de meter a la boca, Yago soltó una enorme carcajada mientras Ginny trataba de sacarse las plumas de la boca, cuando acabo le empezó a tirar plumas encima y a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, Ginny, para, por favor, JA JA JA JA, JE JE, JI Ji, no más, pro favor, me rindo, no hagas eso.

EJEM, EJEM se escuchó tras ellos, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz que los hizo saltar viendo como una ceñuda Hermione con los brazos cruzados esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-Perdonen la interrupción –empezó con voz solemne y seria –no deberían estar los dos solos aquí… y menos en la posición que están. –los chicos se miraron confundidos sonrojándose inmediatamente al darse cuenta, la habitación estaba llena de plumas que aún volaban por todos lados, Yago con la camisa abierta, sudando por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo Ginny y esta muy despeinada estaba sentada encima de Yago, Ginny como activada por un resorte saltó de la cama alisándose la falda con las manos y quitando unas cuantas plumas del pelo que la habían caído encima, poniendo las manos en la espalda y poniendo esa cara de inocente que tan bien le quedaba, esbozando una leve sonrisa, Hermione la miró y negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente dando a entender que no daba crédito de lo que pasaba.

Yago sin embargo todo lo contrario, ni se abotonó la camisa, ni se peino, ni nada se levantó despreocupado tomando un palillo de dientes y metiéndoselo a la boca mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía una camiseta negra dejando sus zapatos y poniéndose unas zapatillas.

-Ahora¿se puede saber para que soy bueno?

-somos –corrigió Ginny.

-Menos mal que llegué a venir yo, hubiera venido Ron y no se que hubiera pasado.

-Hermione por favor solo estábamos jugando un poco. –dijo Yago con una voz cansada.

-Si claro –contesto ella dando entender que no les creía ni una palabra, se daba gracias a sus adentros de no haber llegado cinco minutos después.

-Herm tenemos algo que nos puede ayudar con Harry –dijo Ginny emocionada dándole el libro a Hermione.

-A eso venía yo, a decirles sobre Harry. –su mirada de pronto se volvió un poco más sombría.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –respondió Yago dándose la vuelta y tomando su varita.

-Abrió los ojos

* * *

Tres días de viaje al final había llegado a Londres pero aún le quedaba mucho si quería encontrar el camino hacia su antigua casa, recordaba los autobuses y trenes que la dejaban a las afueras del pueblo donde vivía pero las estaciones quedaban lejos y estaba cansada y hambrienta, las lluvias habían retrasado su llegada y le había sido más difícil de lo que pesaba, caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta un pequeño parque alumbrado por unas cuantas farolas, empezó a buscar en las basuras tomando periódicos viejos con los que poder taparse, desgraciadamente para su mala suerte las lluvias los habían dejado todos inservibles. Se sentó molesta consigo misma en una banca acercando las manos a su cara tratando de calentarlas con su aliento, sacó un trozo de pan en la mochila y otro de chocolate, era lo que le quedaba de la poca comida que le había dado colagusano, al tratar de partir el pan para hacerlo rendir por o menos hasta la mañana siguiente el chocolate salió disparado cayendo al enlodado suelo. 

-¡No! –gritó al ver como un hombre que pasaba en ese mismo punto pisaba lo que quedaba de su chocolate y su cena, el hombre asustado dio un salto apartándose del camino y observando a la pequeña niña que lloraba en el suelo, se acercó sigilosamente y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Perdón, no quería hacerlo toma –le extendió algo que dejó en su mano tapada con el calcetín agujereado.

-No quiero dinero, no soy ninguna mendiga –contestó ella.

-No es dinero si te fijas bien respondido el hombre –Yairy abrió la mano para ver una barra enorme de chocolate en su mano.

-No puedo aceptarla, no debo.

-Haces bien en desconfiar de un desconocido, tus padres te educaron bien, ahora… ¿Qué hace una niña como tu sola por la noche en un lugar como este?

-Escape.

-De tus padres.

-No

-¿entonces de quien?

-De unos hombre malos, uno de ellos me daba mucho miedo su voz era silbante y sus ojos rojos daban mucho miedo –contestó sin saber por que le estaba contando todo eso a aquel desconocido.

-¿Como te llamas pequeña?

-Yairy, Yairy Goodwill.

-Lupin, Remus Lupin –extendiendo una mano, la cual la niña tomo temerosa.

-Dime una cosa Yairy ¿crees en la magia?

* * *

-¿Cómo que abrió los ojos? –respondió Ginny acercándose a Hermione y sacudiéndola por los hombros. 

-Bueno, pues eso, estaba en la enfermería con Ron hablábamos y cuando lo miramos tenía los ojos abiertos, envié a Ron a buscar a Dumbledore, hice buena decisión.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? –dijo Yago cauteloso.

-Lavender los vio entrar, parecía muy molesta

-se puede saber que esperamos, vamos, Harry esta despierto, tenemos muchas cosas que contarle –Ginny se dirigía a la puerta cuando una mano la sujetó.

-Aún no se mueve –dijo Hermione –esta igual que antes solo que con los ojos abiertos.

-Hay una oportunidad –dijo Yago –tomó el libro que tenía Ginny se guardó su varita en el su abrigo tomando a ambas chicas de las manos y arrastrándolas fuera de su habitación.

Al llegar a la enfermería encontraron varias personas reunidas alrededor de la cama, todas con caras decepcionadas, Zellinyer sujetaba a Cloe por un hombro, al ver a Yago se lanzo y lo abrazó, Yago le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la cabeza para después apartarla y acercarse a la cama.

-Alguna novedad –dijo con su voz fría a Dumbledore.

-Ninguna, solo tiene los ojos abiertos –contesto este.

-Quiero intentar algo, si me lo permite profesor, necesitaré la ayuda del profesor Snape.

-No puedes arriesgarte solo que estas pensando y no creo que sea muy buena solución.

-Es la única oportunidad.

-Niño estúpido –silbó Snape a su espalda –no puedes entrar en la mente de alguien y esperar a que despierte así por que sí, no te das cuenta de que es muy peligroso, podrías quedar atrapado tu también o simplemente hacer que regrese pero nadie asegura tu regreso.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda Snape

-Profesor Snape –corrigió este.

-Lo que sea ¿me va a ayudar o no? –Snape giro su mirada hacia Dumbledore y este no se inmutó mantuvo los ojos fijos en Yago que estaba decidido a hacerlo con o sin la ayuda del profesor de pociones.

-¿tengo otra opción? –Yago negó con la cabeza. –iré por la poción del sueño profundo y la reconstituyente, las necesitará. –Snape, salió por la puerta arrastrando su capa, Yago giró sus pasos hacia Zellinyer susurrándole unas cosas al oído cosas que le repitió a Cloe que salió de la enfermería, después miro a Dumbledore girando sus ojos al resto de la gente.

-Chicos, esto no será muy agradable, será mejor que salgan.

-Pero profesor, podríamos quedarnos, podríamos ayudar, he leído sobre la mente y las redes puedo ayudar.

-No desconfío de su intelecto señorita Granger, pero será mejor que salgan –le respondió el profesor, madame Pompfrey guió a Ron y Hermione hacia la salida sin embargo Ginny se quedó y se acercó a Yago que sujetaba la varita en la boca mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su guante dispuesto a quitárselo.

-Yago, no tienes por que hacerlo.

-Si lo recuperas todos serán más felices, no podemos esperar a que el mismo encuentre el camino.

-Pero es tu vida la que esta en peligro.

-Es un riesgo que he decidido correr.

-Te pareces tanto a el. –Yago miró el cuerpo de Harry inmóvil con los ojos abiertos sin expresión alguna.

-Quédate –le dijo en un susurro.

-Pero….

-Por favor –Ginny asintió y le desanudo el guante ayudando a quitárselo

-Es increíble –dijo al examinar la palma de la mano que tenía el ojo, Zellinyer se acercó peligrosamente a ellos.

-Yago ella no debería.

-Ella DEBE… Nathaniel, si no regreso, cuida a Cloe y encuentra al cuarto elemento por favor, se donde puede estar, todo esta en un pergamino junto con el diario. –Nathaniel asintió en ese mismo instante Snape entro sujetando dos copas de cristal con un líquido rojo y otro violeta.

-Será mejor que te prepares. –Yago asintió y sujeto la varita con la mano izquierda cosa que nunca hacía, Ginny se puso a un lado de Dumbledore apretando el guante con nerviosismo retorciéndolo entre sus manos. -¡Espera! –grito la chica con dos zancadas abrazó a Yago y le dio un suave beso en los labios –por si no regresas, que nunca me olvides le susurro al oído poniéndose de puntitas. –Yago se puso colorado y de un solo trago bebió la poción violeta.

Yago miró fijamente a Harry intentando penetrar en su mirada Snape y Zellinyer lo sujetaban para mantenerlo sentado y tratar de que sus ojos miraran a los de Yago. Apuntó su varita y susurró unas palabras, el libro que había buscado junto con Ginny estaba abierto alrededor de la mitad, un vapor gris plateado envolvió el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que pudiera mantenerse en esa posición como si fuera un zombi, Yago cambió la varita de mano y también de página, Snape se puso detrás de el apuntando con la varita a su nuca Nathaniel puso hizo lo mismo con Harry, Ginny podía ver como la concentración del chico esta al límite y como bajaban gotas de sudor por su frente, sin aviso aparente Snape y Zellinyer gritaron _"Legremens"_ Yago al mismo tiempo extendiendo su mano izquierda en alto y apuntando con la palma a Harry dijo: "_almun miran penetrate"_ un fuerte destello cegador rodeó el salón por unos instantes haciendo que hasta la gente que estaba fuera sintiera el poder que acababa de ser liberado, cuando la luz se desvaneció Yago estaba en el suelo completamente inmóvil el brillo en su mano había desaparecido por completo Snape y Nathaniel estaban de rodillas sudando y jadeando.

Ginny al ver a Yago se acercó temerosa a el al mirar el inexistente brillo en su mano, quiso derramar una lágrima pero pensó que eso no le hubiera gustado a el así que la reprimió para sus adentros –Ha fallado Susurro sujetando la mano del chico.

Nathaniel se levanto tambaleante sujetándose al cabezal de una cama y sentándose en esa –No ha fallado salió a la perfección.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –dijo Ginny viendo como el profesor Dumbledore levitaba el cuerpo de Yago a otra cama.

-El muy dijo una palabra que hizo que el director le lanzara una mirada asesina, hizo que abriéramos su mente y la de Harry al mismo tiempo que el hacia que su alma abandonara su cuerpo y entrara en la mente de Harry –dio una larga bocanada de aire para continuar –ahora tenemos dos cuerpos inservibles en vez de uno si Yago no ha regresado en veinticuatro horas su cuerpo morirá y no podrá volver.

-¿Cómo sabremos que esta volviendo?

-Eso solo Harry puede hacerlo, Harry tiene que expulsarlo de su mente para que el pueda volver a su cuerpo y para eso Harry necesita despertar.

Ginny miró hacia la cama donde estaba Harry, volvía a tener los ojos cerrados pero esta vez parecía como si se movieran bajo sus parpados, una luz de esperanza apareció en sus ojos, observó como en las camas de al lado estaban Snape y Nathaniel tomando la poción reconstituyente que había traído previamente Snape, suponiendo que la necesitarían, rodeó la cama de Harry y se dirigió a la de Yago, el ahora estaba como estaba Harry antes, colocó una de sus manos en el pecho y noto un muy ligero palpitar que tardaba en volver a hacerlo, su mano ahora no era más que una cicatriz enrojecida que mostraba el diamante con una serie de círculos concéntricos y una runa en el centro, por el brillo que siempre emanaba no había podido observarla bien y supo que el dibujo que había en el diario era el mismo que Yago tenía en la mano, tomó el guante que había guardado dentro de su túnica y se lo colocó en su sitio atándolo fuertemente como el solía hacerlo, se acerco a el y lo besó en la frente –tráelo de regreso y regresa tu también te necesitamos.

-Sabias palabras señorita Weasley –Dumbledore la acababa de sacar de su ensimismamiento, ocasionando un fuerte suspiro.

-Cree que funcionará.

-Confiemos en que si, la esperanza siempre ha sido una virtud sobre todo en estos tiempos difíciles.

Una lechuza negra como el humo entró en la habitación, dejando una nota encima de Yago, y saliendo rápidamente. Dumbledore tomó la carta y miró el destinatario.

-Es de Remus para Yago y dice que es urgente –Dijo Ginny al mirarla –cree que deberíamos abrirla. –Dumbledore asintió rompiendo el sello de la carta y desplegando el pergamino, solo unas cuantas palabras estaban escritas.

_Yago: la encontré, escapó la tengo escondida en el cuartel, contesta rápido._

_Remus L_

* * *

Oscuridad total, caminaba tranquilamente sin ningún rumbo fijo puso una mano frente a su rostro pudo notar el brillo platino que la cubría, había funcionado estaba dentro del alma de alguien ahora solo debía buscarlo encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, caminó nuevamente buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo, divisó una pequeña luz, se acercó a ella temeroso, el alma de alguien guarda grandes cosas pero también inmensas pesadillas, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado estaba desarmado y solo tenía sus manos y pies para defenderse. La luz era más próxima el destello al acercarse lo cegó por un minuto, se encontró de pronto en un gran salón con escaleras, al fondo un arco tapado con una desgarrada sábana negra se movía a pesar de la ausencia de viento, bajó los escalones dirigiéndose hacia las voces que salían del arco esperando encontrar alguna respuesta. 

-Yo que tu no la tocaría –dijo una voz tras de el.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó al hombre que lo observaba desde lo más alto de las gradas

-Un amigo si es lo que preguntas.

-Necesito encontrar a Harry.

-Si todo en esta vida fuera cosa de necesitar.

-Tiene que volver.

-¿Cómo sabes que el quiere volver?

-Lo necesitamos.

-Pero ¿el los necesita? –Yago enmudeció, tenía razón a lo mejor por fin había encontrado un lugar en el que pudiera estar en paz

-He venido por el, si no regresa yo también moriré.

-Eres valiente y un gran amigo por haber arriesgado tu propia vida Galdor.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Por tu nombre.

-Casi nadie me conoce por ese nombre¿Quién eres?

-Digamos que estuve en contacto para ayudarlos a salvar a alguien¿eres poseedor del ojo verdad?

-Si¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Le dije a Harry que buscara al poseedor del ojo, pero en sus memorias no aparecía nadie con el nombre que yo tenía por eso no se lo confié, creería que tu curiosidad lo ayudaría.

-No tengo el poder completo, escapé y fui desterrado, lo poseo pero no soy mas que nadie, no puedo ocupar todo su potencial.

-Galdor.

-No me llame así.

-No conozco ningún otro nombre.

-Llámame Yago, quien te dijo mi nombre.

-Una pequeña que estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Yairy –susurró Yago para si mismo

-Ahora Yago si quieres seguirme buscaremos lo que necesitas.

Aquel hombre bajó las escaleras y desapareció tras un punto de luz, Yago indeciso lo siguió encontrándose ahora dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, parecía abandonada ningún fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y las ventanas estaban oscuras y cubiertas por espesas telarañas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-espera y verás –paso una mano por la ventana, dejando visible un bello paisaje del campo una casa de dos plantas se divisaba al final un par de figuras volaban alrededor de la casa mientras una tercera los observaba sentada en el porche.

-Ahí lo encontraras, lo difícil es saber si de verdad quiere volver.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-Solo tu propia vida.

-¿puedes llevarme hasta el?

-Vamos –lo tomó de la mano y un segundo después estaban de pie frente a un sendero, risas y gritos de alegría se escuchaban más fuerte mientras se iban acercando.

Una mujer vitoreaba a dos personas que se perseguían por el campo sobre escobas a su vez tratando de cazar una pequeña esfera dorada que aleteaba sin parar, un hombre con el cabello enmarañado la atrapo poco antes que su hijo mientras la mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes vitoreaba al ganador. Todos se detuvieron en seco al ver a los recién llegados.

-Sirius, hermano¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –James se acercó a el ofreciéndole un caluroso abrazo el cual devolvió de la misma manera.

-Estaba buscando por ahí.

-No será a esa niña, la ultima vez me dijiste que Voldemort la tenía.

-No esta vez es diferente –Sirius se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Yago que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿y tu eres…?

-Yago, mucho gusto señor Potter.

-Me recuerdas a alguien.

-A Marian y Joel –dijo una voz femenina tras de ellos, James giró y miró al chico analizando su rostro.

-Eran mis padres –contestó el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Harry irrumpió la pequeña plática que estaban entablando.

-He vendido por ti Harry –dijo Yago rápidamente.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Todos estamos preocupados Harry, si tu no vuelves yo tampoco, tu cuerpo seguirá vivo no creo que el mío resista mucho tiempo.

-No te das cuenta, aquí tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, estoy tranquilo, no debo esperar a que un loco trate de matarme ni pelear para derrotar al cretino ese.

-Harry¿pero y Ron, Hermione… Ginny? Acaso no significan ellos nada para ti.

-Ellos deberán vivir sus vidas.

-Si pero sin ti estamos todos perdidos.

-Si hubieras sido sincero conmigo quizá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Harry debía esperar el momento indicado, era más peligroso que conocieras la verdad.

-Si como que eres un caballero de no se que orden y no se que sitio, que tienes el ojo plasmado en tu mano sabiendo que yo lo buscaba y quedadote callado.

-Si te hubiera dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir hubiéramos muerto los dos.

-¡Ya¿Y se puede saber como estamos ahora?

-Hijo –interrumpió James. –Ni tu ni Yago están muertos, no ahora, no aún, solo te estábamos velando hasta que decidieras volver o en este caso alguien arriesgara su vida para buscarte, no sabes todo lo que esta arriesgando para estar aquí.

-Pues que vuelva, yo aquí estoy bien,. No pienso regresar, no quiero.

-Harry –su madre ce acercó a el y lo tomó por los hombros –esta no es vida de verdad estamos encantados en tenerte aquí, pero no es el momento. –Harry bajó la mirada apretando fuertemente los puños.

-No quiero volver mama, no me obliguen.

-es tu deber Harry, tu responsabilidad –Sirius también se había acercado a el rodeándolo junto con sus padres en un abrazo –créenos a nosotros también nos gustaría estar aquí siempre.

-Yago¿puedes ir adelantándote? Quiero despedirme de mis padres.

-No puedo Harry estoy encerrado en tu alma, no me queda mucho tiempo cuando vuelvas tienes que devolverme a mi cuerpo yo te indicaré lo que tienes que hacer si no puedo morir.

-Y arriesgaste esto solo por mi.

-Por ti y por todos, digamos que una pelirroja es muy constante y no se ha separado de ti.

Harry se separó un poco de sus padres y su padrino para ponerse frente a Yago.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-que en mi alma puedo sentir también tus sentimientos, eres leal, a pesar de que te gusta Ginny has hecho todo lo posible por que yo le guste.

-Simplemente quiero lo mejor para ella y que este con alguien real.

-Tú también le gustas.

-Solo soy su confidente, una persona en la que ella puede confiarle hasta sus más grandes temores, pero su corazón te pertenece Harry, lo he visto lo he notado.

Harry le dio un gran abrazo a Yago.

-Debo despedirme.

-Tomate tu tiempo amigo.

Ya había amanecido el reloj acababa de marcar las doce del medio día, aún no había ninguna reacción por parte de los dos chicos, Ginny había insistido en quedarse en la enfermería descansaba en una cama cercana a los chicos, Dumbledore caminaba entre ambas camas esperando a que ocurriera algo.

De pronto sin previo aviso ni nada Harry se sentó en la cama aspirando un fuerte cantidad de aire y empezando a toser, se empezó a retorcer y gritar, Ginny, Dumbledore y Madame Pompfrey se acercaron rápido pero ninguno pudo acercarse lo suficiente en la mano de Harry aparecía el ojo del dragón, Harry levito arrastrando las puntas de los pies hasta la cama de Yago poniendo la mano izquierda frente a la cara de Yago y murmurando unas palabras, una fuerte luz azulada recorrió el cuerpo de Yago haciendo estremecerse el cuerpo, Ginny dio un grito ahogado cuando de la boca de Harry salió una pequeña esfera azulada que flotó hasta la boca de Yago haciendo que este diera una gran bocanada de aire, posteriormente ambos cayeron al suelo jadeando.

-Están de vuelta –se limitó a decir Dumbledore


	21. EL SECRETO DEL DRAGON

* * *

**CAP. XXI**

**EL SECRETO DEL DRAGÓN**

Ginny tomó a Yago rápidamente y le colocó el guante apretándoselo fuertemente y ayudándolo a incorporarse y recostarlo en la cama, su cuerpo como su pelo estaban empapados por el sudor y la barbilla del chico temblaba ligeramente por este mismo motivo.

-Regresé pecosa¿crees que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mi? –le dijo Yago una vez bien tapado dentro de la cama de la enfermería esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Ginny esbozo una de igual manera y le susurro "gracias" al oído. –vamos tonta ya me agradecerás luego hay alguien allí a quien quieres ver no es cierto. –Ginny le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se acercó a la cama de Harry, pudo notar como su colgante ahora estaba tibio y resplandecía un poco.

-¡Harry! –Gritó a su lado antes de abrazarlo.

-Hey flaca¿Cómo estas? –dijo dibujando una sonrisa, Ginny ahora derramaba un pequeña lágrima, tomo una pequeña almohada que estaba en el suelo y se dispuso a golpearlo.

-Idota, ingrato, es la última vez que se te ocurre asustarme de este modo, todos estábamos muertos de preocupación. –Todo esto iba aunado un fuerte volumen de voz a repetidos ataques a golpe de almohada, mientras Harry intentaba defenderse inútilmente; cuando le iba a propinar uno en toda la cara la almohada desapareció.

-Creo Señorita Weasley que el Señor Potter ha entendido el mensaje –dijo el profesor Dumbledore riendo –además tendrá que dejarlos descansar si todo va bien podrán tener al señor Potter mañana ahora, me gustaría hablar con ellos a solas por favor.

Ginny asintió, se acercó a Harry para revolverle un poco más el cabello y darle un beso en la mejilla, Harry se ruborizó un poco pero le contestó con una sonrisa, salió de la enfermería despidiéndose con la mano escoltada por la enfermera.

Una vez fuera corrió como loca por los pasillos para llegar lo antes posible a la sala común de Gryffindor y contarles a todos lo que había sucedido y que todos estaban bien, de pronto al torcer en una esquina tropezó con algo que la hizo caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, cerebro de gusano –dijo entre dientes mientras se sobaba esa parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Tú, eres la que debería tener mas cuidado, Weasel –La fría voz de Draco se escucho al lado haciendo la misma acción que ella.

-¡Cállate hurón! –Dijo Ginny sacando su varita –Yo no soy como mi hermano, no me arrepentiría nada si te echase un buen maleficio¿quizás otros mocomurcielagos te vendrían bien?

-¿Hurón¿Qué Weasley, no te sabes nada nuevo? –Draco se acerco a ella desenfundando su varita –¿atrévete a hacerme algo? –Retó el rubio acercándose mucho a su cara, tanto que se podía notar su respiración –Ahora no están tus fans para salvarte, dime a ¿Cuántos de ellos te has tirado? –Acercó un poco más su cara oliéndole el pelo Yo podría pagar muy bien.

Lo que vino después sería difícil de explicar, Draco cayó al suelo tomándose la entrepierna, mientras le crecían los pelos de la nariz y su cuerpo se quedaba totalmente petrificado. Ginny levantó la vista aun respirando fuertemente roja de ira y con su varita fuertemente asida a su mano, levantó la mirada, viendo a como Cloe aún apuntaba al rubio, se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el y Ginny y le propinó un patada con todas las fuerzas que una niña de once años podía tener que al parecer eran bastantes pues la nariz de Draco comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, los largos pelos de la nariz resultaban ser como esponjas, ya que en unos segundos tenía la túnica teñida de rojo.

-Gracias –susurró Ginny.

-Te las habrías arreglado bien sin mi, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que ese imbecil te decía –contestó Cloe para después girarse y darle otra patada en la entrepierna, al rubio de le dilataron los ojos de una forma muy expresiva para dando a entender que sentía un gran dolor.

-Vamonos de aquí antes de que venga algún profesor –advirtió Ginny saltando a Draco, se detuvo un momento se agacho hasta el y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos, le propinó tal golpe en el estomago que a pesar de estar petrificado empezó a toser pro la falta de aire. –Y más cuidado con lo que llamas a la gente, y como se entere alguien mas de esto no vivirás para contarlo de nuevo.

Las dos chicas aceleraron su paso alejándose lo antes posible del lugar del siniestro, Cloe caminaba con la mirada baja, apuntó hacia un armario –Accio escoba, Fregoteo –Ginny la miró extrañada y continuaron su camino.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Priori Incantatem, si alguien quisiera revisar mi varita sabría que la ultima vez la use para limpiar algo y no para petrificar a un compañero de casa –Ginny la miró con los ojos muy abiertos asombrada por la inteligencia de la pequeña.

Llegaron hasta la escalera de mármol donde se separaron para ir hacia su respectiva Sala Común, Ginny aún se sentía iracunda por lo que le había dicho Draco, llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, antes de que le dijera la contraseña la puerta se abrió haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara. Ahí estaba Hermione sujetando su varita con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido y que le hiciste a Malfoy? –Gritó antes de dejarla entrar –Snape ha venido preguntando por ti nos restó 100 puntos a la casa por que no estabas en la sala común a la hora debida y por haber hecho magia en los pasillos¿estarás contenta jovencita?

-Eres como mi madre, 1º Yo no ataqué a Malfoy choqué con el. 2º Solo le di un buen par de golpes.

-¿Alguna otra excusa? –dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-¿Podemos hablar en otra parte? –Puso su mejor cara de niña buena y suplicante –por favor –Hermione soltó un bufido y la arrastró hasta detrás de una estatua indicándole que se quedara ahí bien quieta y callada y entró a la sala común, salió al cabo de cinco minutos dándole un trozo envuelto de tela.

-Es la capa de Harry ve directo a mi habitación y espera sobre mi cama llegaré en cinco minutos –Ginny asintió mientras se ponía la capa, entró por el retrato que Hermione había dejado abierto y se escabulló directo a las escaleras de las chicas hacia las habitaciones de sexto año.

Hermione como había dicho llegó a los cinco minutos, primero tomó la capa de Harry y salió de nuevo, posiblemente iba a devolverla, con todo el ajetreo casi ni recordaba por que estaba corriendo por los pasillos, cuando lo hizo esbozó una sonrisa pícara en su cara hasta que vio a Hermione delante de ella con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-Honestamente Ginny, no creo que darle una paliza como la que le diste a Malfoy sea gracioso, además se supone que tendrías que haber venido con nosotros, solo por que Mc. Gonagall nos arrastró hasta aquí si no aun te estaríamos buscando. –Ginny bajo la cabeza apenada pidiendo una disculpa.

Ginny le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que los demás salieron de la enfermería bueno de hecho omitió un par de detalles que no le correspondía explicar a ella y un pequeño arranque de cariño con cierto chico de pelo largo, después de detener los grititos de excitación de Hermione cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con Harry, contó lo que en realidad había ocurrido con Malfoy, Hermione se le ocurrió la rápida idea de contarle la historia a Mc. Gonagall idea que la pelirroja rechazó de inmediato, le contó lo que había hecho Cloe y lo que le había dicho Malfoy seguido por una serie de palabrotas e insultos que creyó que Hermione nunca diría, es más pensaba de hecho que ni siquiera conocía tales formas de describir a una persona. Una parte de ella estaba eufórica, la otra estaba más temerosa, la actitud violenta de Cloe solo le recordó cuando Yago había acorralado a Malfoy en el expreso.

Pasó un día más en el que Harry permaneció en la enfermería solo acompañado por Yago, (Dumbledore había prohibido a todos que recibiera visitas, de ningún tipo y no había dado ningún anuncio oficial de su vuelta) el Miércoles al final Madame Pompfrey le dio el alta al joven pasadas las diez de la mañana, el por su parte decidió en vez de ir a las clases del día (pociones, que ya llegaba tarde por obvias razones, encantamientos, seguro encontraría una buena excusa con Flitwick y por la tarde Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, de verdad tenía ganas de ver a Hagrid, tomó la decisión que si asistiría a esa clase) subió a su habitación privada, observó que todas sus cosas estaban muy ordenadas y en un pergamino junto a sus libros había notas de las asignaturas que se había perdido escrita con la delicada letra de Hermione, hizo nota mental de agradecerle más adelante, los calendarios de las prácticas de quiddich, Ron ha estado haciendo su trabajo pensó Harry, hasta que vio a Hedwig que se posó sobre su hombro dándole un amigable pellizco en la oreja causándole cosquillas, el la acarició y la colocó sobre el escritorio, ella le mostró la pata y vio que tenía un pergamino atado a ella, rápidamente lo desenrolló y leyó la primera y única línea escrita _"aún me debes una charla atte. G" _la plática con Ginny recordó, con tanto alboroto había olvidado de que iba a hablar con ella, hizo otra nota mental de escribirle cuando tuviera las cosas claras.

Al entrar por la tarde después de un buen descanso y pensar las cosas que tenía que hablar con cierta pelirroja su estomago hizo un gruñido inmenso, decidió bajar al Gran Salón a comer algo. Fue solo entrar y notar cientos de ojos mirándolo con miedo como si se tratara de un fantasma, el caminó a los largo de las mesas, Dumbledore se puso en pie y empezó a aplaudir, el Salón casi en su totalidad siguió este ejemplo, notó como si lo atacaran varias veces repetidas, vio como dos cabelleras pelirrojas, una marrón y una rubia se acercaban peligrosamente a el propinándole abrazos y besos de bienvenida.

La semana pasó sin mayor alboroto, la gente cuando lo veía le daba la bienvenida y le daba palmadas en la espalda hasta Cho se le acercó pidiendo disculpas por su actuación en el partido que sostuvieron semanas atrás.

Había algo que le inquietaba y no sabía que era, si la actitud de Ginny no había vuelto a ser normal ya que ella nuevamente enmudecía cuando el estaba cerca y la larga estadía de Yago en la enfermería un par de veces trató de entrar pero le prohibieron el paso también a el. Haber vuelto le había alegrado pero aún tenía vagos recuerdos de donde su mente había estado durante el último tiempo, estar compartiendo tiempo con sus padres y Sirius había sido maravilloso y la incertidumbre lo invadía mientras la cicatriz le punzaba constantemente, algo había cambiado después de su accidente parecía que Voldemort quería entrar en su mente pero algo lo bloqueaba y solo podía sentir vagos retazos de sus emociones, estaba muy disgustado algo no había salido como esperaba y el transcurso de algo tardaría más que lo que el quisiera, un fuerte dolor le dio esa noche cuando sintió que estaba castigando a alguien por su ineptitud, pudo ver el rostro de colagusano frente a sus ojos siendo fuertemente torturado por Voldemort, una parte de el se compadecía, aunque no era menos de lo que se merecía.

El Domingo había llegado, era de madrugada, las cuatro según su reloj, al día siguiente no tenía nada más que una interminable lista de deberes, los cuales Hermione se había ofrecido a ayudarle hasta que se pusiera al corriente, sentado en el alfecirar de la ventana, algo lo inquietaba demasiado, tenía que hablar con Yago, saltó hasta su baúl y extrajo el mapa del merodeador, vio como una motita con el nombre de Galdor estaba en la enfermería, había escuchado una vez ese nombre y le causo una cierta preocupación miró de nuevo y esta vez decía Yago, extrañado revisó el mapa, Filch estaba en el primer piso, dentro de su despacho y Mc. Gonagall varios pisos arriba de la enfermería, sacó su capa invisible y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería.

Llegó sin mayor problema, la puerta estaba semiabierta así que solo la empujó débilmente lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar, al fondo del todo estaba la cama de Yago tapada por los biombos, unas voces salían de ellos, no se quitó la capa por precaución de quien pudiera estar, antes de acercarse vio el nombre de Nathaniel al lado del de Yago y se tranquilizo un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-Harry… sabemos que estas allí deja de esconderte –dijo Nathaniel con su caracerística voz fría sacándolo fuera de la capa.

-ehh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir, solo venía.

-Sabemos a lo que vienes –dijo Yago –es por eso que Nat está aquí.

-No me llames Nat, no querrás que te llamé.

-¿Galdor? –concluyó Harry.

-No me molesta, es solo un nombre. –respondió el aludido.

-Yago… necesito respuestas. –dijo Harry con firmeza dando un paso al frente. Nathaniel sacó su varita haciendo un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos

-Creo que es el momento que se contesten tus preguntas Harry –la mirada de Yago se volvió oscura, al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia contar su historia, Nathaniel asintió y conjurando otra silla hizo que los ambos se sentaran en la cama observando incorporarse a Yago y atando su pelo en una cola. –Lo que escuches ahora y aquí esta reservado, es peligroso que sepas toda la verdad y que si en algún momento olemos mas miedo del habitual tendremos que desmemoriarte¿estas preparado? –Harry asintió automáticamente tratando de calmar su temor a conocer todo.

Todo empezó cuando yo tenía seis años, llevaba ya cinco viviendo en casa de los Amberfield, Cloe aún no estaba planeada pro lo menos eso era lo que yo creía, ellos a pesar de ser magos de sangre limpia y de un viejo linaje, trataban de que viviéramos como personas normales y sin magia oséa como muggles, Aria y yo eramos muy diferentes pero nos llevavamos bien, ella me trataba como su torpe hermano menor, y sus padre como un hijo más nunca me falto nada, aún así yo no consideraba ese sitio un hogar y al referirme a los Amberfield simplemente les decía por señor, señora y a otras personas eran mis tutores.

Esas navidades recibí dos importantes regalos uno de ellos, este collar, señalando el colgante del arco y el carcaj y otro de ellos, este libro, levantando el diario de tapas rojas frente a el, a pesar de mi corta edad empecé a escribir ciertas alucinaciones que tenía, soñaba con una hermosa ciudad escondida en las altas montañas que era cálida y donde grandes bestias volaban libremente, rompiendo el silencio al batir sus alas. –Yago tomó un fuerte suspiro, miró a Zellinyer que no se inmutó y continuó –Tenía siete años cuando ocurrió, los señores Amberfield lo llamaban magia accidentar pero cada vez que sentía miedo o estaba muy excitado pasaban cosas extrañas, después no recordaba nada, unos fuertes dolores en el brazo y sobre todo en la palma me acompañaban, una mañana desperté empapado en sudor, lo que vi fue un shock para mi corta edad de siete años, una figura azulada palpitaba en mi mano, hice lo primero que considere correcto, esconderla a toda costa, desde entonces uso este viejo guante de cuero, me he acostumbrado tanto a el que lo considero parte de mi propio cuerpo.

Lo más curioso fue el día del nacimiento de Cloe, la señora Amberfield me la entregó para que la sostuviera como uno más de la familia, yo temeroso sentí un impulso de darle un regalo, no sabía ni que ni como, solo atiné al darle un pequeño beso en la frente, de haberlo sabido nunca lo hubiera hecho, sentí como si estuviera traicionando a la familia que me había acogido durante tantos años. Lo que ocurrió en ese instante no lo recuerdo con claridad, se que una luz azul envolvió el cuerpo de la pequeña haciéndola levitar fuera de mis brazos, la luz se concentró en su palma izquierda y formo la misma marca que tenía ya en su pequeña mano, la pequeña regresó a mis brazos abriendo los ojos por primera vez, el señor Amberfield me la quitó temeroso devolviéndole la niña a su madre… me dijo que el momento había llegado.

La semana siguiente, fue angustiante para mi, no quise salir de mi habitación, o lo hacía solamente por la obligación de tener que alimentarme, la señora Amberfield no parecía disgustada con lo ocurrido, de hecho me mencionaba que le había dado un gran don en el tiempote paz que reinaba en nuestro mundo, yo opinaba lo contrarío, no sabía por que pero me inquietaba la idea de que la hubiera infectado con mi maldición.

-No es una maldición –interrumpió Zellinyer –es uno de los dones mas grandes jamás conocidos.

-Solo tenía siete años que querías que hiciera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me ocurría.

Nathaniel estaba apunto de contestarle cuando Harry lo interrumpió -¡Deja que continúe! –Nathaniel cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos fijando la vista en la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

La visita del señor azul se dio esa semana, el me explico más o menos lo que me pasaba y me pidió que le mostrara mi diario, al tomarlo noté que estaba escrito en diferentes símbolos y palabras que no conocía mezclados con mi letra habitual, con un simple hechizo el viejo me hizo ver las cosas más claras en la primera página había escrito mi nombre que cambió por unos extraños símbolos que pude entender que decían Galdor Alcarin, me explicó que ese era el nombre que la magia del ojo de dragón que poseía me había puesto y que también había algo poderoso vivo que vivía dentro de mi, me contó sobre el Ejercito Elfico del Dragón, también me explico que no era el primero que nacía así, Nathaniel ya estaba con nosotros cuando me lo contó, me mostró su ojo, y me explico en un breve resumen el poder que contenía, y que tenía que acompañarlo, me entregó la medalla que viste colgada como llavero en la moto, explicando que eso me abriría las puertas a su mundo, ordenando que ordenara mis cosas y me alistara para partir, yo no se aún por que lo hice, se despidió de los señores Amberfield advirtiéndoles que llegado el momento vendría por la pequeña para que empezara su entrenamiento; partimos montados sobre un bello Pegaso de color azul, aún así observando los ojos del susodicho caballo alado pude notar que sus ojos eran como los de un gato de un color azul muy peculiar, dimos un largo paseo hasta que acabamos en un orfanato donde recogimos a Nathaniel, la explicación que le dio este a la cuidadora fue similar a la que previamente me había explicado a mi, pero muchas preguntas rodaban por mi cabeza, como por ejemplo¿Por qué Nathaniel si el no poseía el ojo con el que estaba marcado?

Llegamos a esa tierra que tantas veces había soñado, las bestias eran de diferentes y variados colores todas ellas preciosas, dragones mágicos, quedaban muy pocos por lo que me pudo explicar Azul, nos contó la historia de que cuando era joven, los ancianos profetizaron que cuatro jóvenes guerreros dragones ayudarían al marcado a derrotar a la oscuridad cuando llegara el momento, apoyado por seres de sangre y los grotescos en una batalla a muerte por la paz o la continua guerra, nos entrenaron fuertemente a Nathaniel y a mi, Azul buscaba constante al cuarto guerrero que el llamaba Negro, decía que era esencial para la batalla, sabíamos que Oro estaría allí y se trataba de Cloe, pero como me explicaban aún no había llegado su momento y tenía que entrenarnos, lo más lejos del mundo exterior como se pudiera, nos entregaron nuestras armas, la varita y la espada, ellos mencionaron que habían pertenecido a sus predecesores, cuando fuimos llevados a la sala para que fuéramos escogidos por nuestras armas había más de una docena de ellas, solo faltaba un juego y el hueco era colorando por el dibujo de la cabeza de un dragón azul, Nathaniel no le tomó mucho tiempo casi al instante al concentrarse en su poder su ojo hizo volar sus armas hacia el, conmigo la cosa fue más difícil, Huör, era el verdadero nombre de Azul me guío frente a cada una de las más poderosas, empezando por Plata, Bronce, incluso intentó con Oro y negro, pasamos por cada una de las armas esperando a que me escogieran, sol teníamos once años y era un tipo de iniciación esencial, ninguna de ellas me escogió, por más que me concentraba ninguna quería estar a mi servicio.

Huör lo llamó como una terrible perdida de tiempo, que no estaba listo y que si en un año no obtenía nada podría despedirme de ese mundo y del mágico para vivir como un don nadie, si te soy sincero nunca me sentí tan asustado, el hecho de no tener un lugar donde llegar por desagradable que fuera me aterraba, una noche subí a la torre más alta que encontré viendo surcar los cielos a los dragones, las esfinges y quimeras se escondían el bosque adyacente pero podía ver sus luces doradas entre los árboles.

No me di cuenta pero sentí como si algo se sentara a mi lado, lo primero que vi fue un hermoso dragón verde que después se convirtió en una réplica de mi, cosa rara aún mantenía características típicas de su naturaleza de dragón, sin que lo esperara o lo temiera el saltó al vacío, me levanté tan rápido que por poco caigo yo también al intentar ver lo que había ocurrido con el, había desplegado unas pequeñas alas y volaba en dirección a la torre de las armas, minutos después volvió entregándome las armas que le correspondían, al momento que mi piel hizo contacto con ellas y un fuerte ardor recorrió mi cuerpo como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo, sentí como si algo se instalara dentro de mi y se fusionara con mi alma, me quedé ciego por un instante y el dragón me confió algo más de la profecía que los ancianos habían descrito a Huör, algo más oscuro y terrible, desgraciadamente eso es todo lo que puedo recordar, se que esa noche lo describí claramente en mi diario, escribí la profecía completa, escribí el secreto del dragón, el lo guardaba con gran recelo esperando compartirlo con el indicado, el dragón calló muerto después de hacerme esa revelación, el ultimo vestigio de su secreto yacía dentro de mi.

-Entonces podemos saber la profecía completa y lo que debemos hacer –afirmó Harry.

-Desgraciadamente no –contestó Yago con melancolía –Huör al encontrarse el cuerpo del dragón supo que algo andaba mal, me estuvo instigando continuamente para saber lo que había ocurrido y como había obtenido mis armas, una voz dentro de mi me decía que no era el momento y que sabría cuando era adecuado revelarlo, unos meses más tarde escapé, no se como pero pude llegar al mundo muggle, varios elfos de luz me seguían podía sentir sus esferas rastreadoras olfateando mi rastro, me encontraron, mantuve una fuerte pelea con ellos no sabía bien si iba a estar vivo a muerto cuando vi aparecer a Huör junto con Nathaniel, ellos dos juntos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarme incluso matarme, pero lo que hicieron fue mucho peor, mientras Nathaniel me sostenía, Huör hizo que desaparecieran, ciertas cualidades que poseía como el comprender las lenguas más extrañas conocidas, en las cuales está escrito este diario, nadie más poseía ese poder, si el no podía averiguarlo yo no podría recordarlo, como castigo me marcó con las orejas de elfo, sabiendo bien que ningún mago en su sano juicio daría cobijo a un elfo proscrito.

Después de eso estaba tan confundido que caminaba sin sentido, estaba nevando a pesar de eso no sentía frío, termine en un jardín que se me hacía familiar por una extraña razón, allí jugando con la nieve se encontraba una pequeña niña, al tocarme pude sentir su poder, el mismo poder que tenía yo, ella era la última elegida, aunque aún era pequeña su poder se empezaba a acumular de una forma increíble dentro de su ser, después de eso, solo recuerdo haber despertado en una habitación, hice lo que creía mas correcto y le explique a la pequeña lo poco que sabía y recordaba sobre mi maldición –hubo un fuerte bufido de parte de Nathaniel –bueno, su bendición –prosiguió de manera calmada –también le prometí que volvería con ella cuando estuviera lista y que la protegería para que no viviera lo que viví yo, después me fui, tenía algo que hacer, viajé por todo el mundo, buscando algo, no sabía que era y aún no lo se, pero aprendí todo lo que pude de cada cultura mágica que encontraba y trataba de aprender sus idiomas y simbologías, pero no era suficiente para traducir el contenido del diario.

Hace un par de años tuve una visón, soñé lo que más temía, alguien terriblemente malvado acababa de renacer, al año pasado tuve otra, soñé con lo que les ocurrió en el departamento de misterios, fue allí donde pude averiguar la profecía tuya Harry, un impulso me llevó a buscarte, encontrando a Tío Lupin en el camino, cuando te toqué por primera vez pude olfatear la tristeza y el miedo que tenías, extrañamente, cree una conexión entre nosotros, podías sentir lo que hacía, y creeme no es nada agradable saber que alguien esta viendo con tus ojos, y creo que lo sabes bien ¿no? –Harry asintió.

-Osea –comenzó Harry –no solo Hay una profecía sobre mi, también hay algo sobre ustedes y nadie sabe pues era el secreto mejor guardado de un viejo dragón, eso te llevó a buscar a Lupin, que te llevó con Charlie quien te llevo conmigo, quien soñó que volaba en un dragón la noche antes de conocerme –dijo Harry contando las acciones con sus dedos.

-Creo que yo tengo la culpa del vuelo –contestó Nathaniel –lamentablemente cuando llegué a Rumania, Charlie y Yago ya se habían ido.

-Lo que sigo sin entender –continuó Harry –es por que ustedes dos tienen esa rivalidad.

-Macho Alfa –contestó Yago –desde que nos vimos por primera vez supimos que no podíamos ser enemigos pero tampoco amigos, aún así debíamos trabajar juntos, cuando escapé de los elfos Nathaniel me consideraba un traidor, cuando Cloe lo conoció, su increíble poder de persuasión hizo que cambiara poco a poco de opinión.

-¿Pero dices que hay algo que vive dentro de ustedes?

-No exactamente, somos almas distintas que comparten un mismo cuerpo, Nat ¿podrías enseñarle no creo que tenga la magia suficiente para hacerlo? –Nathaniel respondió girando los ojos de exasperación y sacó su varita y se quitó el guante dejando a la vista el ojo del dragón.

Nathaniel cerró los ojos apuntando a su mano murmurando una serie de palabras las cuales Harry no podía comprender, una luz roja salió de la punta y se fusionó con el brillo azul de la palma del chico, prontamente una nube plateada se convirtió en una esfera vaporosa que al disiparse mostró un majestuoso dragón rojo translucido que caminaba elegantemente sobre la palma de Nathaniel, Harry miró sorprendido la figura que se movía en la mano, rápidamente Nathaniel cerró el puño y aspiró hondo dejándose caer exhausto en la silla, ahora entendía por que Yago no quiso mostrárselo el mismo.

-Harry –llamó Yago sacándolo de sus pensamientos –no podemos dejar salir nuestro poder, Nathaniel lo controla perfectamente, ya que lleva muchos años capacitándose con los elfos, Cloe también a pesar de su temprana edad, pero yo no puedo, puede ser peligroso, tu lo viste en el expreso y lo soñaste una noche, por eso te di la poción sin sueño.

-Ustedes son poderosos… se que a lo mejor no te gusta lo que te voy a proponer Yago, pero… quiero que me enseñes las técnicas de combate que conoces, quiero aprender a ocupar la espada, conjurar criaturas y lo que puedas ofrecerme.

-Yago no puede enseñarte nada –le contestó Nathaniel –lo más razonable es que te enseñe yo, conmigo no tienes ningún lazo afectivo, si sufriera algún daño no te sentirías tan culpable, además como dijo Yago, el no puede controlar su propio poder, cuando tiene miedo o esta muy enfadado tiende a salir de forma muy violenta, y no quiero ser yo el que tenga que introducirme en tu alma para que regreses de un profundo sueño.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –contestó Harry decidió.

-Te lo haré saber.

-¿Cómo?

Nathaniel sacó uno de los galeones falsos que había usado el curso anterior para las lecciones del ED –Se le robe a la asiática que te perseguía cuando se lo quise devolver me ignoró, al ver lo que era supe que podría serme útil, será mejor que te vallas está empezando a amanecer y no creo que se tomen muy bien el no encontrarte en tu cama.

Harry no dijo nada, se despidió con la mano mientras se echaba encima la capa, salió de la enfermería temblando por la historia de Yago, así que por eso sabía tantas cosas y había viajado tanto, afirmó Harry en su mente, había usado todo su autocontrol para no tener miedo o dar muestras de el, ahora tenía un peso más sobre sus hombros, la simple idea lo aterrorizaba.

En la otra punta del castillo una chica derramaba una pequeña lágrima sujetando un dije que colgaba de su cuello entre sus manos –¿de que tienes tanto miedo Harry, que es tan importante que no me lo puedes decir?


	22. INCUBIERTO DESCUBIERTO

**Cap. XXII**

**INCUBIERTO DESCUBIERTO**

La oscura mansión de los Riddle se erguía tenebrosamente a lo alto de la colina, los pocos lugareños que quedaban, contaban nuevas historias sobre los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en la gran y supuestamente abandonada mansión, desde hacía un poco más de un par de semanas, después de que la tierra temblara con lo que se asemejaba a un rugido una densa niebla baja ocupo todo el poblado y un frío polar calaba hasta la médula a todo aquel uqe pasaba cerca, ocasionándoles graves pesadillas.

Lo que parecía ser una noche cualquiera para los pocos lugareños no lo era, ese día habían huido aterrorizados, fuertes gritos se escuchaban salir de la mansión y en sus mal tapiadas ventanas se alcanzaban a ver destellos de diferentes colores.

-¡VIVO¡ESE MALDITO NIÑO ESTA VIVO! –gritaba la voz de Voldemort a sus súbditos.

-Pero señor¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, a lo mejor aun está moribundo? –dijo la bruja que se encontraba arrodillada frente a su amo.

El señor oscuro la miro con desprecio absoluto –Bella, querida Bella¿aun no entiendes verdad?-la bruja se removió incomoda en el sitio sonde se encontraba postrada, Voldemort levantó su varita gritando _"CRUCIO"_ Bellatrix Langstrange soltó un grito de dolor mientras se revolcaba por el suelo.

Pidiendo disculpas a su amo se incorporo lentamente –Deberías de estar agradecida de que no te mate aquí mismo –siseo Voldemort –ahora quiero que encuentres a Delia y que nos consigan un Kirin, no se como la maldita niña pudo escapar –Peter se estremeció incomodo desde su sitio entre dos Mortífagos más, Voldemort se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, mientras su serpiente Naguini se enrollaba amablemente a sus pies.

-Amo… aún esta muy débil, el crear esa bestia lo esta dejando casi sin poder, debería descansar –Dijo nerviosamente Peter.

-Debemos terminar esto, no quiero que pase otro año y el joven Potter siga vivo, haremos lo que sea necesario, quiero que se mantengan al margen, el Ministerio, sospecha algo y debemos de tener cuidado, la orden nos sigue los pasos muy de cerca, mi querido informante me ha dejado saber ciertos planes Dumbledore cree que cuidando bajo su techo a los Kirin los tendrá seguros, solo debemos de dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo y cuando llegue el momento estaremos listos, los dementores me han informado que el Dracoliche esta tomando fuerza y poder, la niebla de su respiración ya se extiende por todo el campo, pronto , muy pronto tomaremos venganza, ahora todos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. –Todos los Mortífagos reunidos se desaparecieron con fuertes Cracks dejando a su amo solo con su serpiente –El momento se acerca Nagini y estaremos listos esta vez, no más contratiempos…

En la ya calmada habitación Harry leía a luz de varita un libro sobre Artes Oscuras, _"La Bendición y la Perdición de la Magia Oscura" por Tobias Williamton_, la luz de la varita pasaba por los diferentes hechizos y maleficios, tomando notas mentales de los efectos que producía hacer diferentes hechizos y maleficios, durante la primera semana desde que había salido de la enfermería no había hecho nada más que ponerse al corriente en sus asignaturas bajo la constante presión de Hermione, los entrenamientos de Quiddich por orden expresa de la enfermera y el mismo profesor Dumbledore., habían sido reducidos a ser meramente un observador y dirigir los entrenamientos, podía sentirse orgulloso pues al parecer Ron había tomado las riendas del equipo ene su ausencia y había esquematizado los puntos fuertes y débiles de cada oponente, el único que parecía tener ciertos problemas en esos momentos era Yago, que dejaba caer la quaffle varias veces durantes estos y en otras ocasiones se la arrebataban fácilmente.

Después del entrenamiento Harry y Ron despidieron a todo el equipo con ciertas recomendaciones y una felicitación pro el entrenamiento, Harry detuvo a Yago en los vestuarios antes de que saliera, indicándole a ron que debía salir para poder tener uan charla a solar con el muchacho.

-Lo siento Harry… de verdad, me estoy esforzando, solo que no llego a concentrarme completamente. –se excusaba Yago tratando de calmar la reprimenda que le venía.

-No es de Quiddich de lo que quiero hablar Yago –contestó Harry causando que el chico lo mirara con una ceja levantada. –me gustaría saber si una cosa es cierta o no.

-Dispara –respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Ginny, no se desde que desperté casi no la he vuelto a ver, a veces se aleja sin siquiera mirarme, es como si hubiera retrocedido cuatro años y estuviera esperando el momento en que se la llevaran a la cámara de los secretos. –Harry caminaba de un lado a otro frotándose las manos nerviosamente. -¿Te ha dicho algo, la he visto hablando contigo?

-Harry… -carraspeó para aclararse la garganta –Puede que no te parezca lógico pero Ginny está en su quinto año tiene los TIMOS además de las practicas de Quiddich, y los deberes normales, no puedes pedir que tenga todo el tiempo su atención puesta en ti, además no se solo me ha dicho que le debes algo. –Harry bajó la mirada pensativo, recordaba que antes del encuentro Ginny quería hablar con el, lamentablemente el no se acordaba con mucha claridad de lo que podía decirle, por otro lado estaba la nota que le había enviado, y desde que despertó había ocasiones cuando inexplicablemente lo invadía una sensación de tristeza, euforia, enojo, soledad, no sabía que le ocurría.

-Tranquilo Harry, con paciencia todo se arregla… tranquilízate amigo –le dijo Yago poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, Harry asintió manteniendo la mirada hacía el suelo. –Por cierto Harry ya esta acordado, Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, séptima planta, la habitación especial a las ocho de la noche, trataré de estar allí también, no prometo nada.

Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que Yago se refería sus tutorías con Zellinyer ya habían empezado, en la primera sesión se dedico a mostrarle diferentes tipos de magia oscura y explicándole los riesgos que podría tener al practicarla, tiempo después solo le daba consejos para hacer algunos actos sin varita, conjuros simples como el convocador, hasta el momento no había conseguido que la piedrecilla con la que practicaba se moviera de su sitio, ocasionado que su tutor se molestara y no dejara de decir entre dientes que los esfuerzos estaban siendo inútiles. Harry, estaba empezando a frustrarse, las clases con Zellinyer lo distraían de otras cosas, pero trataba siempre que podía de practicar incluso entre clases y en las comidas tratando de atraer el pimentero.

La primera visita a Hogsmeade se fue el fin de semana de Halloween, Harry sin muchos ánimos de salir se quedó en la sala común con los alumnos de primero y segundo que jugaban y se distraían cerca de estas, tomó la oportunidad de soledad para distraerse un largo tiempo ese día, después del desayuno, fue a tomar el Té con Harry, pudiendo darle un vistazo a Buckbeack, que lo mantenía suelto por el bosque con otro pequeño grupo de hipogrifos, más tarde hizo una visita al campo de Quiddich para un paseo rápido en la escoba unos cuantos alumnos de segundo lo admiraban mientras el volaba y hacía varias piruetas, tirando la piedrecilla con la que debía practicar al aire para depués tratar de atraparla, una de las veces en que falló estiró su palma y conjuro el hechizo convocador, la piedra regresó velozmente a su mano que fue recibida por un grito de alegría y una nuevo intento con éxito. Por la tarde, ya más relajado después del vuelo se encerró en su dormitorio a remarcar el resumen sobre la transfiguración de objetos animados en inanimados para la profesora Mc. Gonagall, y su trabajo de pociones. Tarde entre un fuerte viento helado llegaron sus amigos calados hasta los huesos por el frío y cargados con bolsas de chucherías y envases de cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron le tiró una cerveza de mantequilla a Harry que estaba leyendo uno de los libros de Zellinyer en la chimenea, el la destapó agradecido y vació la mitad del contenido de un solo trago, para soltar después un sonoro eructo, ocasionando un ataque de risa a Ron y Yago.

-No le veo la gracia –regañó Hermione, -lo considero algo asqueroso –Ron tomo un fuerte trago y lanzó otro eructo, los tres estallaron en risas mientras era Yago el que eructaba en esta ocasión, diciendo "hola" mientras lo hacía, Hermione, giró los ojos negando y cerrando su libro de golpe mascullando algo que se llegaba a entender "todos los hombre son igual de cerdos" los tres estallaron en nuevas carcajadas continuando con su desagradable recital.

Noviembre ya había llegado, durante el día la escuela fue golpeada pro una ligera llovizna que por la noche se convirtió en nevada, los terrenos del colegio estaban empezando a tornarse blancos, bajo la capa Harry se escondía detrás de una armadura esperando a que el conserje Filch pasara para que el pudiera regresar a su sala común, la clase del día había sido exhaustiva, pensaba que Zellinyer cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser más detestable que el mismo Snape, solo que el efecto que el causaba ara que los maleficios aprendidos surtían mayor efecto, realmente se preocupo cuando un maleficio extremadamente complicado que habían estado practicando salio bien, Zellinyer rebotó contra todas las paredes para después caer como un bulto con un golpe seco en el suelo, lo peor fue cuando tubo que practicar el contra maleficio, su cuerpo estaba amoratado y adolorido, pero había logrado realizarlo con éxito.

Llego a la sala común al ser más de la media noche pensó que no encontraría a nadie y se podría sentar a descansar antes de irse a dormir, se tiró en el sofá frente al fuego y se sacó al capa de invisibilidad para después frotarse los golpes recibidos, esucho un pequeño ruido y algo caerse, Giró su mirada, nuevamente allí estaba Ginny dormida sobre el montón de libros preparando sus timos.

Acercándose a ella, se tomó unos instantes para ver como dormía, arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando y se la frotaba con la mano, parecía tan indefensa, "angelical" pensó más para si mismo, sabía que tenía que despertarla con cuidado si no quería verse con la cara llena de gargajos voladores, poso suavemente su mano sobre su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente.

-Ginny… -susurró cerca de su oído, su aroma a flores frescas lo embriagó –Ginny, despierta vamos… -repitió causando solo que girara la cabeza hacia otro lado, Harry rodeo la silla y volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

-Ginny, despierta, vamos. –Soltó un gruñidito.

-Que pesada eres Hermione, déjame dormir, estaba soñando maravillosamente –dijo mientras se incorporaba frotándose los ojos, cuando los abrió y miró directamente unos ojos verdes, dio un grito cayéndose de la silla.

-¿quieres despertar a toda la sala común? –dijo Harry llevándose un dedo a la boca, -anda ve a dormir, ya te ordenaré tus cosas, mañana bajas a buscarlas.

-Si… digo ¡no, de verdad gracias Harry, no importa –se apresuro a apilar los pergaminos y los libros para guardarlos en su mochila, Harry la tomó de la mano y la separó de sus deberes.

-Ve a dormir ahora mismo, yo limpiaré esto, de todos modos tenía pensado quedarme más tiempo. –Harry la miró directamente a los ojos y se hundió en su mirada adormecida, notó un sentimiento de nerviosismo que sumado al suyo formaban una reacción extraña.

-Tu cara –dijo la chica –¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? –acercando su mano hacia un rasguño que tenía en el pómulo haciendo que el chico saltara por la punzada de dolor.

-No te preocupes no es nada de verdad,

-Harry… ¿te has estado peleando con alguien?

-No mama, de verdad estoy bien, tropecé y caí.

-Pues debió de haber sido por las escaleras, mira tus brazos –efectivamente… los brazos del chico estaban llenos de moretones y magulladuras¿por que no había recordado bajarse las mangas después del entrenamiento¡claro era demasiado tarde y tenía que llegar a pronto a la sala común!

-Espera aquí voy a buscar solución para curarte eso, no te puedes quedar así –Ginny salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerla, ocupo ese breve instante para ordenar un poco los pergaminos y libros y sentarse obre la mesa.

Ginny no tardó mucho en volver con una pequeña maletita negra entre sus manos –Mama siempre me pone medicamentos y diferentes cosas, ya sabes por precaución –se excusó la chica mientras ponía el maletín en la mesa y lo abría revisando los frascos y sacando un poco de algodón de una bolsa.

-¿No se como te metes en tantos problemas Potter? –Dijo la chica mientras frotaba la poción por los moretones y rasguños de sus brazos.

-Yo no busco los problemas, normalmente ellos me encuentran –se excusó el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Ginny lo miró, negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo.

-Excusa vieja Harry… ¿pero se puede saber que te ha pasado? –Preguntó preocupada -¡vamos quítate la camisa! –ordenó con un gesto serio, Harry se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo pero recordó que ella ya lo había visto con el pecho descubierto este verano.

Ginny se mordió un labio nerviosa al ver a Harry a la luz de la luna sin camisa y con una serie de terribles contusiones, le pidió que se diera la vuelta y vio que la espalda tenía un aspecto similar, decidió empezar por ese punto así el no notaría el rubor de su cara.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó con voz dudosa –Nunca llegamos a tener esa plática después del partido.

-Si –contesto Harry –Aun me pregunto de que querías hablarme.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado realmente es difícil acordarme –respondió con pesadez –date la vuelta he terminado con esto –Harry se giró, vio como Ginny ponía un poco mas del ungüento amarillo que le estaba aplicando, empezó a ponerlo en un moretón bastante grande del costado, Harry como si fuera una droga aspiró fuertemente embriagándose del dulce olor a flores que salía del pelo de la pelirroja.

-Delicioso –susurró sin darse cuenta,.

-¿Disculpa? –contestó la pelirroja.

-Que se siente delicioso "_que me frotes el pecho de esa manera y huelas tan bien, eres maravillosa" _la forma tan rápida que actúa esa poción.

-Bueno gracias, _maldito Potter, por que tiene que decir estas cosas en este momento. _

A pesar del nerviosismo de Ginny y el intento de indiferencia de Harry ambos mantenía silencio absoluto, Ginny como si se tratará de una profesional untaba y curaba las heridas de Harry, el la observaba con detenimiento estudiando cada uno de sus finos rasgos, se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba esa cara de concentración donde sus ojos apenas pestañeaban y dejaban ver ese color azul profundo que tenían, llego el momento inevitable, ahora tocaba curar su rostro.

Empezó colocando suavemente el algodón ocasionando una mueca de dolor en la cara del chico, ella sopló dócilmente para que pasara el ardor, mientras seguía curtiendo la herida. Sus miradas se mantuvieron, volvía aquel contacto visual que les hacía sentir una escalofrío eléctrico por toda la espalda, cada vez Ginny frotaba el algodón con menos entusiasmo, Harry no dejaba de pensar que a pesar de haberse despertado hace un momento, sus ojos brillaban como había notado que lo hacían cuando reía y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosado que resaltaba más sus pecas.

-Harry…

-Si… Ginny –milagrosamente no se le trabó la lengua, pero no creía poder articular más de dos palabras.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Por que no debería hacerlo.

-No se es que estas ultimas semanas han sido horribles, un problema tras otro, lo de Yago y lo tuyo, no lo se, pero no podría volver a pasar por eso –Ginny bajó la vista, había roto el contacto visual, Harry trató de reaccionar rápido tomándola del mentón y levantándole la vista.

-¿Por que quieres saber si confío en ti, si sabes perfectamente que lo hago?

-Es que quiero saber en que andas metido y pro que traes todos esos golpes –Harry se puso tensó, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había planeado nada para evadir la pregunta que se avecinaba.

Después de un corto silenció decidió dar una excusa, ahora era él el que había roto el contacto visual -Es… complicado… no sabría por donde empezar –Harry se había levantado colocándose la camisa y caminando nerviosamente por la sala común.

-No te vas a escapar de esta tan fácil Harry –Ginny claramente molesta se había llevado las manos a las caderas, Harry tragó saliva, le recordó en ese instante a su madre y sabía que no era nada bueno meterse con una Weasley enfadada.

-Verás Ginny, no es el momento, no ahora, las respuestas llegarán –recordó las palabras que una vez le había dicho Yago, el en ese momento se lo había tomado de buen modo y esperaba que Ginny así lo hiciera….. GRAN ERROR…..

-¿QUÉ NO ES EL MOMENTO? SABÉS HARRY NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO TENGA QUE ESPERAR HASTA QUE ¡TU! ENCUNTRES EL MOMENTO, SIEMRPE SE RESUME A TI Y A TI, NUNCA ES IMPORTANTE LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMÁS, SOY UNA IDIOTA SIQUIERA POR PENSAR QUE COMFIAS EN MI… ¡MIRATE, NISIQUERA CONFIAS EN TI MISMO! –El tono de voz de Ginny iba aumentando según sus palabras y también el miedo de Harry de ser seriamente hechizado, hubiera preferido una semana de prácticas con Zellinyer antes que enfrentarse a Ginny enfadada.

–Y sabes que es lo peor de todo –dijo con un suave suspiro cerca de el bajando nuevamente la voz –Que a pesar de todo, yo si confío en ti –Ginny lo miró a los ojos dejando notar que ella estaba llorando, Harry sintió como si le atravesaran el estomago con un cuchillo caliente, en su pecho había notado el enojo para después pasar a la tristeza sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Ginny… yo –levantó una mano para posarla sobre su hombro, ella la apartó rápidamente.

-No Harry, no hay nada más que decir, ya has dicho lo que querías decir .Giró sobre sus pies para salir disparada hacia las escaleras, dejando el maletín y sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Idiota, pensó Harry para si mismo mientras le daba una patada al sofá y apoyaba sus manos en el respaldo dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. Se sentó en el sofá tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido y recordando lo bien que se sentía cuando Ginny lo miraba. Recogió las cosas de la chica y las apiló ordenadamente en un montón en la mesa en la que había estado trabajando, se abrochó la camisa y subió con pasos pesados hacía su habitación.

Pensó que la habitación estaría sola o al menos con Ron durmiendo, Hedwig estaba apoyada en el alfecirar de la ventana, ululando suavemente, Ron estaba leyendo sentado en su cama, Harry ni siquiera lo saludó solo levantó el brazo en señal de que había llegado.

-Tienes carta –dijo Ron con una voz seria.

Harry fue a tomar el pequeño trozo de pergamino que llevaba su lechuza, vio en el la pulcra letra de Lupin, en ese momento no tenía ganas de leer nada así que dejó el pergamino sobre su mesa de noche, le dio a Hedwig una chuchería lechucil y le abrió la ventana para que saliera a cazar.

-¿Qué pasó con Ginny? -preguntó su compañero pasando distraídamente una página.

-Nada importante.

-No sería nada importante cuando la mitad de Gryffindor escuchó sus gritos.

-Entonces sabrás lo que pasó, no se por que me lo preguntas.

-Por que aquí solo llegaron los murmullos, pero te aseguro que los alumnos de primero se enteraron de cada palabra.

-Mira Ron, no se si debería.

-Harry… eres mi amigo, pero Ginny es mi hermana y no quiero que salga lastimada con todo esto, de verdad, lo que pase entre ustedes a mi no me importa pero si tienes algo de decencia por favor no la lastimes y se sincero con ella¿Dónde te has metido cada noche desde que saliste de la enfermería apenas te veo el pelo?

-Eso era lo que quería saber Ginny –Harry se había empezado a desvestir, al quitarse la camisa recordó nuevamente el suave aroma a flores que emanaba la chica y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas al cuello? –preguntó Ron levantándose y señalando el colgante en forma de rayo.

-El colgante de Ginny, me lo puso cuando estaba en la enfermería, no se lo he devuelto.

-Ese es el colgante de Hermione, se lo he visto.

-Te digo que es de Ginny.

-No amigo Ginny estaba jugando con el hoy en el desayuno y después en la sala común y parecía preocupada… un momento –Ron puso una cara de concentración muy fuerte arrugando la frente y rascándose la barbilla –Si Ginny tiene uno y Hermione otro… ¿Quién se los dio?

-Dumbledore, fue un regalo pro su cumpleaños.

-¡HARRY! –exclamo su amigo acercándose a el –Quítatelo rápido –Harry sorprendido lo hizo y se lo entregó a Ron que lo rechazó y le señaló que lo dejara sobre la cama. -¿tienes la menor idea de lo que son los colgantes gemelos mágicos? –Harry negó, aún se sentía mal por no saber tanto del mundo mágico, hasta Hermione sabía más que el.

Su amigo tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire -¿alguna vez has tenido o sentido cosas que no te pertenecen desde que llevas el colgante puesto? –Harry meditó la respuesta.

-Además de que Voldemort, Oh! Vamos Ron, cuando vas a llamarlo por su nombre. Estaba enfadado por algo, y después alegre por otras cosas, si he sentido, nervios, cuando estoy tranquilo y hace un momento sentí el enojo y tristeza de tu hermana.

-Pues esa es la respuesta Harry, los colgantes mágicos hacen sentir las cosas que siente la otra persona, se regalan a los mejores amigos o a las esposas, las personas que los portan pueden sentir lo que siente la otra persona. –Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez.

-Demonios, ósea… que Ginny ha estado sintiendo lo que yo, por eso se mantenía alejada y callada conmigo, y por eso estaba en la sala común cuando llegué y sabía donde tenía heridas

-¿heridas?

-Si en el pecho y en la espalda tu hermana, me las acaba de sanar.

-¡Te desnudaste frente a mi hermana, pero que te pero que te crees tu degenerado!

-No es lo que parece Ron, solo me curó los moretones.

-¿Y se puede saber donde te los hiciste? –Harry enmudeció, ya no podía ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que hacía tres días a la semana con Zellinyer.

Le contó a Ron todo lo ocurrido desde que había despertado incluso la historia de Yago, y lo que había aprendido en sus lecciones le dijo que la carta que acababa de llegar era de Lupin donde le había pedido algunos libros de consulta para un trabajo, después de todo esto Rn parecía sorprendido viendo hacer magia a Harry sin varita ocasionando atraer objetos o realizando hechizos sencillos también le contó lo de la magia no verbal y las complicadas maldiciones de artes oscuras que le había enseñado Zellinyer y que Yago le había aconsejado aprender.

-Valla –exclamó su amigo, si te estás entrenando de esa manera con un guerreo mítico, vas a convertirte en alguien muy poderoso, hasta el mismo Vo. Vo Voldemort te tendrá miedo.

Haciendo caso omiso de que su amigo había pronunciado su nombre –Si pero esta guerra acaba de empezar, sabemos que los Mortífagos han estado muy tranquilos pero no dudo que solo estén acumulando fuerzas.

-Lo que importa ahora Harry es ayudar a que Yago recuerde el secreto del dragón, debería ser muy importante si el tal Huör lo borró de su memoria.

-No lo borró Ron solo le quito el poder de ser políglota, ósea las lenguas normales las entiende y no dudo por un momento que incluso había podido hablar parsel.

-Quiero entrenar con ustedes, quiero estar listo, Harry ayúdame, quiero poder tomar un papel más importante en esta guerra.

veré lo que puedo hacer Ron, no te prometo nada, pero veré lo que puedo hacer, mientras tanto ayúdame a guardar el secreto –Ron asintió, esa noche se acostaron muy tarde y muy inquietos.

La semana siguiente, fue desconcertante Yago se empeñó a acompañar a Harry a sus lecciones privadas y las riñas entre el y Zellinyer eran más y más frecuentes, ambos siempre cuestionaban el hecho de hacer o no hacer algo.

-Veamos Harry, ya puedes hacer los encantamientos básicos sin varita y los no verbales, magia oscura básica y sus contra maleficios, ahora entrenarás el intelecto de batalla.

-No pensarás enseñarle técnicas de batalla. –recrimino Yago con tono Burlón

-A diferencia de otros, YO si complete mi entrenamiento.

-Y a diferencia de otros Harry es completamente capaz de llevar un ejercito son que le enseñes estúpidas técnicas.

-Un equipo de Quiddich no es un ejército.

-No pero las clases que impartió a escondidas el año pasado demostraron que la gente lo seguía con fe ciega y la mayoría estaban dispuestos a luchar a su lado.

-Y mira lo que pasó, fueron al departamento de misterios y por la información que tengo hasta hubo muertos –Zellinyer acababa de tocar la fibra sensible de Harry.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN! –Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones –para empezar dejen de hablar como si yo no me encontrara aquí, y para terminar a ninguno de ustedes les importa lo que pasó el año pasado. –Harry tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire –Zellinyer, si quieres enseñarme técnicas de combate, prefiero que sean peleas de uno contra uno, por que si recuerdas bien, soy YO el que debe matar a Voldemort antes de que el me mate a mi –Giró sobre sus pies yendo hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo con su mano y dijo en voz baja. -Me gustaría enseñarles también a mis amigos. –Zellinyer soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Harry… no creo que sea adecuado, ellos saben defenderse bien, yo les puedo enseñar un par de maleficios, pero no nos pidas más, Zellinyer hace esto por mi, y yo lo haré por ellos, pero por favor entiende que no se puede. –Yago intentó dar su mejor explicación, lo que la cara de Harry no era satisfacción por la respuesta, pero era la única opción que tenía.

-Nos veremos el Lunes Zellinyer –Este asintió y sin más salió de la habitación con la capa sobre sus hombros.

-Es un chico muy tenaz –dijo Zellinyer pasados unos minutos.

-Y con una gran carga –secundó Yago.

-¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

-Yo creo que es lo único que podemos hacer, ya tenemos a Yairy, solo tenemos que esperar a que la encuentre Huör.

-Aun piensas pelear con el.

-Me robó parte de mi memoria y quiero recuperarla.

-Yago, sabes que no va a ser fácil, saliste muy mal parado la última vez.

-No quiero que Yairy pase por lo mismo que yo pasé Nathaniel, quiero que utilice su magia y poder para el bien, aun no lo se pero algo me dice que no confíe en Huör.

Yago había cumplido su promesa y se llevaba a Ron con el y Harry a las practicas que hacía con Nathaniel, la agenda de todos estaba rebosante si tres días de practicas a la semana más dos días de entrenamientos de Quiddich, los deberes, las clases y claro comer y dormir, se les veía a todos realmente cansados pero contentos, la mejor manera de que pudieran aprovechar todo el tiempo era pasando la mayor parte de el junto así pues los cuatro chicos iban juntos de un lado a otro, muchas veces con miradas curiosas, sobre todo del sexo opuesto.

El fin de semana había llegado, Hermione, después de discutir con Ron sobre el tamaño de los calderos para la adecuada fabricación de ciertas pociones y que el la comparara con su hermano Percy, había decidido subir a su habitación donde por lo menos podría leer con paz y tranquilidad… hasta ahora.

Unas sonoras carcajadas sonaban en el pasillo y de golpe entraron sus compañeras de habitación, Parvati y Lavender ojeaban con curiosidad una revista soltando varias risotadas por el camino, Hermione ya lo veía venir eran las cosas que ellas normalmente hacían, lo que más le sorprendió es que venían con Ginny.

-¿Es posible tener un poco de paz en este mundo? –gruño Hermione para si misma pero sin importarle que la escucharan.

-Relájate Herm. –Dijo la pelirroja sentándose, más bien dejándose caer sobre la cama de la castaña.

Hermione inhalo levemente como olfateando algo -¿han estado bebiendo? –recriminó.

-Solo un poquito de licor muggle, dijo Parvati sacudiendo una botella frente a ella, cortesía del padre de Lavender .

-Si las atrapan las podrían expulsar –advirtió la castaña.

-Pero no iras a acusarnos verdad, sabes que eres mi prefecta preferida –dijo Ginny con su usual cara de niña inocente. –Hermione ante todo esto solo negó con la cabeza tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Bien, somos cuatro ahora, podemos continuar con la historia muggle –dijo Lavender sentándose en el suelo haciendo que Ginny y Parvati ocuparan lugar junto a ellas –Vamos Hermione únete, también te interesa.

Accediendo a regañadientes se sentó colocando un libro sobre sus piernas, Lavender apareció cuatro pequeños vasos y llenándolos con la embriagante bebida

-Se puede saber que tiene que ver la historia muggle con que las tres estén medio borrachas arriesgándonos a que seamos expulsadas.

-Mucho –se limitó a decir Ginny.

-Tus padre son muggles, y fuiste a una escuela muggle, debes de conocer la historia de Dartagnan y los tres mosqueteros –dijo Parvati con gran elocuencia bebiendo un largo trago de licor.

-Si la conozco pero no veo ninguna relación. –Contestó Hermione dando un sorbo a su bebida y arrugando la nariz al notar el amargo sabor.

-Hermione, tu y Ginny tienes más contacto con D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros más que ninguna otra mujer en Hogwarts, deberías sentirte honrada. –Lavender bebió un trago antes de proseguir evitando la mirada confundida de la chica.

-¿Qué D'Artagnan y que chorras, a mi me van a decir que están planeando?

-No planeamos nada –dijo Parvati –solo… digamos que hacemos una serie de absurdas coincidencias. Lav. Si nos haces el favor.

-Gracias Parv. –se aclaró la garganta, Hermione rodó los ojos –Primero. Describamos a Aramís, caballeroso, pero muy seductor, tímido pero arrisgado, y es capaz de dar la vida por D'Artagnan, señoritas hablamos de Yago –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos sabía lo que seguiría –Porthos: alto y fuerte, siempre alegre y bromista, descuidado en todos los aspectos, secretamente enamorado de una cortesana –Giró sus ojos a Hermione y esta enrojeció –Con mirada seductora, señoritas hablamos de Ron Weasley.

-No continúen se lo que viene –Dijo Hermione bebiendo de golpe su bebida y sirviende más.

-No. No Hermione, deja que termine –interrumpió Parvati

-Ahora tenemos a Athos, Fuerte y seguro, sabe que y cuando quiere, es líder, corre pro sus venas, pero confía ciegamente en el criterio de D'Artagnan, señoritas estoy hablando de Nathaniel Zellinyer –Concluyó como si presentara un concurso de televisión anunciando un premio. Y por último no el menos importante, tenemos al noble D'Artagnan, dispuesto a pelear y dar la vida por la reina y la corona y defender al mundo de las injusticias, guapo y amable, con un fuerte temperamento y por que no decirlo tremendamente indeciso para hablar con las mujeres, señoritas tenemos a…

-Harry Potter –Concluyó Ginny haciendo una reverencia,.

Las cuatro chicas después de unos tragos más hablaban sobre D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros enumerando diferentes características, así como una serie de incidencias familias por parte de Ginny refiriéndose a su hermano como "_Porthos el gran cobarde"_

La improvisada fiesta por momentos se volvió más salvaje, ya no solo hablar de mosqueteros si no de chicos y sus relaciones con ellos, entre todas lograron someter a una muy borracha Hermione para peinarla y maquillarla.

Ginny provisoriamente se había titado el collar en forma de rayó, había cosas que definitivamente no quería que Harry sintiera.

Harry estaba en su habitación, desde la cual se escuchaban fuertes risas de las féminas, llenas de alcohol y hormonas, de pronto sintió un vacío en su pecho, miró el colgante y vió que había quedado opaco, dedujo que Ginny se lo habría quitado, negando con la cabeza trato de terminar sus deberes junto con la atónita mirada de Yago y Ron.


	23. LA PROMESA FRIA

**Cap. XXIII**

**LA FRIA PROMESA**

Una noche más fría de finales de noviembre, la sala común acababa de vaciarse, el último estudiante (Hermione) se había ido con pies pesados y ojos rojos cargando una pesada pila de libros de Runas Antiguas y pergaminos, dejando unos cuantos gorros de lana escondidos entre la basura y los cojines, la puerta del retrato se abrió dando paso a una delgada figura alta con el pelo enmarañado respirando difícilmente, tras el dejando un rastro de nieve y barro.

Yago se sentó pesado sobre el sofá clavándose algo en el trasero, metió su mano para ver de que se trataba y vio que era una aguja de tejer ahora inservible por que acababa de doblarla, se quitó la capa y la túnica dejándolas a un lado quedando solo en mangas de camisa, con una cuerda atravesándole el pecho , sacó su varita también esa varita blanca la examino unos momentos con sus oscuros ojos verdes, analizando cada uno de los grabados que había escritos en la fuerte empuñadura adornada con plata, la agitó un poco y chispas plateadas y verdes salieron de ella, la apoyó en la mesa un segundo, quitándose la cuerda del pecho apoyó en la mesa un viejo carcaj con unas cuantas flechas un fino arco con empuñadura de oro y una espada, con el mango fuerte de piel y su filosa hoja con un resplandor verde causado probablemente por las esmeraldas incrustadas en la empuñadura.

Tomó su varita nuevamente y apunto hacia el complejo grupo de armas, en unos instantes la espada se convirtió en un fino puñal y el arco junto con el carcaj se convirtieron en un dije dorado de un arco y una flecha sujetados por una fina cuerda de piel. Se subió el pantalón y se desató una funda de la pantorrilla, guardo el puñal en dicha funda y lo apoyó en la mesa mientras se ataba el colgante al cuello, saco un frasco pequeño que contenía una sustancia fina y azulada que resplandecía levemente con la luz que le proporcionaba el ya casi extinto fuego de la chimenea, bebió de un trago la sustancia, y con una cara de asco tiro el frasco a la chimenea causando que se reavivaran las llamas por un momento, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, una mueca de dolor cruzaba su cara mientras empezaba a sudar, unos instantes después el dolor y ardor cesó dejando a Yago respirando fuertemente sobre el sofá.

De su bolsillo del pantalón sacó un viejo libro de tapas rojas y letras doradas, abrió la primera página, _Galdor Alcarin, _leyó, paso las páginas de un lado a otro, a la mitad del libro había una vieja foto en blanco y negro mostraba a un Yago de seis años una Aria con unos once años los Señores Amberfield con amplias sonrisas abrazados detrás de los chicos, Yago sujetaba un pequeño bulto que era Cloe, todos felices frente a la puerta rodeada de rosales que daban paso a la gran casa; se mordió el labio al recordar lo que había hecho con Cloe, podría haber sido una persona normal, pero le paso su maldición, a pesar de que sus padres se alegraron pro el "don" que le había otorgado era alguna de las cosas que Yago no se perdonaría. Pasó unas cuantas páginas más, encontró otra foto salía el dos años atrás con una elegante túnica blanca con bordados en oro y plata, junto a el abrazada muy feliz había una chica de la misma edad, sus ojos cafés soltaban chispas cada vez que la chica volteaba a mirar a su pareja, la túnica de la chica de un color vino muy fina le estilizaba su figura, haciendo resaltar su blanquecina cara, y los rizos de color cobrizo, apoyándose sobre sus hombros lo hacían suspirar, cerró el libro de golpe, el hecho de poder recordar todo y nada a la vez lo frustraba, tiró de una pequeña cuerda de lana verde abriendo el libro nuevamente en la página marcada, una serie de runas y símbolos extraños e ininteligibles para cualquier persona incluido el, abajo un pequeño dibujo de la cabeza de un dragón, era El dragón, aquel dragón que le confió su secreto para después morir, se masajeó las sienes, tratando de recordar algo una idea un símbolo algo cualquier cosa que trajera una pequeña pista de lo que decía el secreto.

Un golpeteo en la ventana le advirtió, con un golpe de varita la abrió para dejar pasar a la majestuosa águila calva conocida como Hawk se posó en su pierna y rápidamente aleteó volando fuera de nuevo donde el viento era más frío y la comida mejor, Yago miró el pergamino observó que se trataba de Lupin, hace unas semanas se habían empezado a escribir, desde que apareció Yairy pero le había pedido que por el momento no dijera nada hasta que estuvieran seguros de lo que harían. Abrió la carta para leerla.

_Yago:_

_¿Qué tal las clases, vas bien con lo que le enseñas a Ron, su madre me pidió que no le enseñaras nada peligroso y que se centraran en las asignaturas del curso, de hecho me dijo que nos invita a la madriguera a pasar las vacaciones de navidad, Yairy se encuentra bien, dice que te manda saludos y tienes ganar de verte a ti y a Cloe, por otro lado, tuve una pequeña charla con Dumbledore, estaremos allí el viernes creemos saber algo de los planes de Voldemort, espero que puedas decirle a Harry, Hermione y Ron por eliminación me parece que también se presentarán._

_Ten cuidado Yago, cuida tus espaldas, y por cierto, espero no te molestes conmigo por lo que estoy haciendo, pronto lo sabrás._

Yago frunció el seño y arrugó la carta, "_no te molestes… pronto lo sabrás" _no podía pensar en nada que lo molestara mucho, excepto bueno, regresar con los Elfos. Intranquilo, aturdido y un poco mareado sintió como la poción empezaba a surtir efecto caminó torpemente dejando la arrugada carta sobre la mesa y se dirigió bajo las escaleras cruzando la pintura de los dragones hacia su habitación.

La mañana siguiente había un gran alboroto en la sala común junto a los usuales carteles de diferentes clubes y asociaciones, había una pequeña pancarta anunciando una visita de ultima hora a Hogsmeade, justo el sábado después del ultimo día de clases, los alumnos tomarían el domingo el tren de regreso a Londres para pasar las vacaciones navideñas.

Yago bajó las escaleras desganado, la camisa pro fuera, la corbata mal atada solo subida hasta la mitad del pecho, su vieja banda negra que le cubría la frente y las orejas domaba ligeramente su pelo, se sentó junto a Ron que comía con furia un gran plato lleno de todo lo que había en la mesa, frente a una Hermione que bebía su té mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba cuidadosamente una tostada, Harry leía el profeta dejando que la comida de su plato se enfriara, tomó una jarra sirviéndose café, dedicó un desganado buenos días, a los presentes y empezó a beber sujetando la taza con ambas manos.

-¿Una mala noche Yago? –pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Para nada, solo una más –contestó con desgana, Harry levantó la vista del periódico y le arqueó una ceja.

-Mo Impofta Fermione defalo efaz…

-Y tu podrías comer sin tener que hablar –Le riñó Harry, Yago y Hermione rieron suavemente.

-¿Y bien chicos, que tenemos planeado para hoy?

-Además de una alegre clase de pociones, y defensa contra las artes oscuras, creo que poca cosa¿tienes algo pensado? –contestó Harry, sin ánimo alguno, habían encontrado una familia muggle asesinada por Mortífagos cerca de Oxford, prefirió ocultar dicha información a Hermione por que sus padres vivían unos pueblos cerca.

-Tenemos reunión con Dumbledore –dijo Yago.

-¿Qué? –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Lupin me envió una carta –al no ver ninguna reacción prosiguió –creo que quiere hacer planes para nuestro traslado para las vacaciones, cree que necesitamos mayor seguridad, creo que debemos avisarle a Ginny para que sepa.

-¿Qué tengo que saber? –dijo una voz dulce tras de ellos.

-Reunión, en la oficina de Dumbledore esta noche –dijo Ron sirviéndose más huevos con bacón.

-Ah –contestó poco sorprendida, le lanzó una mirada a Hermione y se alejó de ellos para sentarse con el resto de su clase.

-¿Qué le sucede? –dijo Harry molesto.

-Cosas de chicas –respondió Hermione.

-Tranquilo Harry tan solo quizás hablen de la visita de Andrés como es común. –respondió Yago con tranquilidad sorbiendo un poco más de su café

-¿Andrés? –dijo Harry realmente consternado -¿Quién demonios es Andrés?

-Harry, a veces me pregunto si tu-sabes-quien no te causo un daño irreparable –dijo Ron consternado bajando la voz y acercándose a Harry –Andrés Harry… es el que las visita una vez al mes –desgraciadamente no bajó lo suficiente su voz ocasionando una mirada fulminante de Hermione.

-Idiota insensible, eso es lo que eres Ron Weasley –se puso de pie y señalando a Yago añadió –me lo podría haber imaginando viniendo de él… ¿pero de ti? –furiosa tomó sus cosas y se dirigió donde estaba Ginny, que después de un instante se asomó sobre la mesa fulminando a los chicos con su mirada.

Zellinyer se acercó sentándose en la mesa riendo -¿ahora que hiciste Weasley? –preguntó en tono de burla.

-Nada –contestó Ron con voz inocente

Un poco más allá escucharon a Parvati decirle a Lavender que giró su mirada hacia los cuatro chicos –Una más de D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros –después de esto dejaron la mesa riendo, dejando a los chicos con cara de asombro, todos excepto Yago que reía despreocupadamente.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? –le dijo Zellinyer con su habitual voz fría.

-Señores, solo puedo decir que nos acaban de bautizar como D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros –ahora reía más fuerte por un momento sus preocupaciones desaparecieron completamente mientras los otros tres también estallaban en risas.

-Saben –dijo Harry –a mi padre y sus amigos les llamaban los merodeadores, por eso de que se la pasaban paseando por toda la escuela y haciendo tratadas.

El día trascurrió con normalidad a las ocho menos cinco todos se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore les sorprendió que al llegar estuvieran también Nathaniel y Cloe esperando frente a la gárgola que daba la entrada.

-Diablillos picantes –dijo Harry. La gárgola se apartó dejando ver una escalera de caracol que los transportó a todos a la puerta con aldabas de bronce que daba entrada a la oficina del director.

Antes de que pudieran llamar una voz les dio el paso, su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar la oficina tan llena de gente que se quedaron estáticos por un momento, Mc. Gonagall sentada en un sillón, junto con ella la profesora Filch, Moody caminaba nerviosamente por el despacho detuvo su marcha al entrar los chicos, Lupin se encontraba en una esquina con una visión realmente incomoda, se retorcía las manos y miraba constantemente a la ventana, Dumbledore sin embargo tenía una expresión tranquila con los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos.

-Tomen asiento pro favor –dijo con su voz calmada mientras hacía a parecer siete sillas más dejando a todos un poco más apretados. -¿Creo que querrán saber por que los he citado? –continuó cuando todos habían tomado asiento, ninguno respondido Lupin se sacudió un poco más en su rincón.

-El tema que nos atrae aquí principalmente, es que por una u otra razón se han enterado todos del secreto que debíamos guardar y quiero pedirles que sean cuidadosos, nunca sabemos quien puede estar escuchando.

-Lo siento profesor –interrumpió Harry –pero no se de que nos esta hablando.

-Oh, si creo que lo sabes Harry, -dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, después desviando su mirada a Ginny y a Hermione –y ustedes dos señoritas, han hecho sus propias conjeturas, claro esta que el señor Weasley, aún no sabe nada pero no dudo en que pronto se entere.

-¿de que habla Harry? –le dijo Ron en un susurro, Harry levantó una mano para que guardara silencio.

-Caballeros, si nos hacen el favor –nadie se movió de pronto Nathaniel y Cloe se quitaron los guantes seguidos por un dudoso Yago, Ron al mirarles las palmas de las manos abrió la boca incrédulo, Ginny bajo la vista y Hermione se levantó asombrada.

-El ojo del dragón, Harry, te das cuenta por eso es que no encontrabas al poseedor del ojo, lo tenían los tres, por eso no pudiste ayudar a esa niña, por eso ya no la sueñas, por….

-Señorita Granger, todos sabemos que tiene una mente privilegiada pero déjenme explicar lo que sucede. –Todos excepto los poseedores del ojo se sentaron y miraron a Dumbledore.

-Como ya deben de saber ustedes tres tenemos a la cuarta elegida cuyo poder es… como debo suponer de nacimiento, no heredado como en el caso de la Señorita Amberfield y el Señor Zellinyer, en un golpe de suerte ella escapó y curiosamente se topo con Lupin que después de hablar con sus padres biológicos y seguir el procedimiento exigido en estos casos ellos debieron aceptar el destino de su hija, -Dumbledore dio un largo respiro –sin embargo, no todo lo que brilla es oro y Huör quiere llevársela lo antes posible para completar el entrenamiento, de momento me pude negar ya que era demasiado peligroso y decidí dejarla a los cuidados de gente capacitada hasta que ella recobrara las fuerzas y se mentalizara de la situación, espero que entiendan lo delicado del asunto, Señor Alcarin –Yago asintió, todos excepto Harry se sorprendieron y miraron a Yago con curiosidad –si todo es como usted lo había pensado quizá sea la clave para descifrar El Secreto.

-No se si eso será posible profesor.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, mientras tanto, he conseguido información de lo que Voldemort planea, esta creando una bestia oscura, quizás la bestia más oscura que puede crearse, y lamentablemente aún necesita la sangre Kirin para que esta siga creciendo y se haga más fuerte.

Nathaniel interrumpió –Por eso Delia vino por nosotros, por eso se empeñaba en capturarnos con vida, esta creando un Dracoliche.

-Efectivamente señor Zellinyer, una mente deductiva por lo que veo –le contestó Moody.

-Pero, para crear esa bestia necesita un tipo de dragón especial –terció Hermione –no cualquier dragón uno que halla nacido en terreno virgen, uno con poderes mágicos –Hermione dejó de hablar Yago estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto llorar antes, a pesar de su cara inexpresiva y sus puños fuertemente apretados el izquierdo haciendo que un haz de luz azul saliera por los lados, derramaba unas lágrimas por su rostro. –Yago ¿Qué?

-Creo que el Señor Alcarin, nos podría dar una explicación –dijo Dumbledore.

-Debía de mantenerse oculto –empezó Yago –tratar de no mezclarse con los humanos, ni con los magos, después de llevar a Nathaniel a Londres y dejarme a mi en la madriguera, me dijo que volvería a Aveengard donde estaría mas seguro.

-Que lo capturaran era de esperarse por lo visto ya lo llevaban siguiendo bastante tiempo, además sabe que ahora Voldemort trabaja con criaturas de la noche y tiene gran poder sobre ellas. –dijo Dumbledore tranquilo.

-¿En que se basa para esa información? –dijo Mc. Gonagall.

-En que hay alguien presente que espero que el señor Alcarin le agrade ver –Yago abrió mucho los ojos, se fijo en una sombra de la esquina, de allí emergió como si fuera parte de la misma sombra una chica de piel muy blanca no podía ser más grande que cualquiera de los chicos presentes, su cabellera rizada de color cobrizo caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, su ojos cafés demostraban la sabiduría de su raza y su conocimiento.

-Ce, Celia –dijo pro fin Yago -¿pero que, por…? –Celia levito hasta donde se encontraba Yago, se puso frente a el y después inclinándose sobre sus pies le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Tus labios –susurró –siempre tan cálidos y sin embargo tus besos son tan fríos –Yago tragó saliva y contestó: -Tus besos tan cálidos y tus labios tan fríos.

Ginny rodó los ojos y exclamó un sonoro bufido cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, Hermione miraba a la chica con curiosidad fijándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo.

-Tu… ¿tu eres una vampiresa? –dijo Hermione después de un rato –La chica la miró aunque no con maldad si no como analizándola, cosa que le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Hermione.

-Si y no -contestó –y… Dumbledore¿te importaría decirle al licántropo que se relaje que no pienso atacar? –Lupin se relajó un poco pero no bajó la guardia por lo visto era cierta la aversión entre hombres lobo y vampiros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con SI y NO? –preguntó Harry viéndose incomodo recordando su ultimo encuentro con alguien de su especie.

-Que tengo todos los poderes de un vampiro excepto la inmortalidad, yo a diferencia de ellos envejezco normalmente, mi creador, creadora en este caso era un vampiro inexperto y muy joven para poder convertir a alguien, mi hermana que por lo visto ya la conoció Señor Potter, fue la que me creó hace unos cuatro años pero fue justo después de que ella había sido creada por eso no pude completar mi transformación.

-Así que eres una más del Clan Tremiere –dijo la profesora Filch desde su asiento frotando una ballesta que escondía.

-A mi me consideran una completa traidora –miró a Zellinyer –ahora ellos están con Voldemort y Delia es una pieza fundamental en sus planes, creí que gracias a mi condición podría asegurar un poco de información y gracias a Merlín no me equivoqué.

Todos parecían consternados, sin embargo cada uno sabía que tenía un papel importante en esa reunión, sabían lo que escondían los tres chicos tras sus guantes y lo que Voldemort estaba planeando, no podían dejar de sentir una pizca de temor ante los sucesos, Harry trataba de mantenerse firme a pesar del temblor de su barbilla, Cloe miraba despreocupada de un lado a otro, Yago estaba impasible, no movía ni un músculo, solo sus ojos pasan de una persona a otra como si les estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta y Dumbledore dio el permiso para que pasaran.

Yago apenas tubo tiempo de girar sobre sus talones para ver quien llegaba cuando vio que una mata de pelo negro muy lacio se acercaba corriendo hacia el.

-¡GALDOR! –gritó la voz de la pequeña, Yago se arrodilló en el suelo para recibirla con un abrazo, el despacho quedó hundido en un silencio sepulcral.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron fijamente, ahora lo creían y sabían que no importara lo que dijeran Yago era humano, el ver con el cariño que abrazó a la pequeña, disculpándose por no haber podido llegar a rescatarla y haber tenido que pasar todo lo que había pasado, llorando desconsoladamente, le prometió que no dejarían que se la llevaran con Huör, prometió cuidarla y compensarle el tiempo que había perdido encerrada en esa horrible mansión.

Un zumbido se escuchó por la sala, los ahora cuatro poseedores del ojo se pusieron tensos sus marcas resplandecientes brillaron aún más, Cloe y Nathaniel no se inmutaron sin embargo Yago desenfundó su varita y de un hecho aparto a los que estaban sentados alejándolos a las orillas del despacho y apuntando a un punto en concreto.

Un rayo de luz salió del suelo, de el emergió la figura de un hombre viejo y fuerte, su largo cabello blanco a juego con su larga perilla, y sus ojos azules fríos e inexpresivos se fijaron en Yago que ocultaba a Yairy tras de el, su túnica blanca se confundía con el tono de su piel, asía un larga varita blanca en la mano, con incrustaciones de plata que iban desde el mango hasta la punta, y sus orejas afiladas le daban un aire de solemnidad.

-Huör –dijo Yago entre dientes con un claro tono de rencor

-Galdor –respondió el aludido haciendo un ligero movimiento con su varita que impidió que todos excepto Dumbledore, Celia y los cuatro poseedores quedaran inmóviles.-así no nos molestarán y no saldrán heridos.

-Tu no mereces llamarme con ese nombre –Contestó Yago.

-Te llamaré por lo que me corresponde, y si por si no lo has notado sabes bien a lo que vengo, -Giró si vista a Dumbledore y volvió a mirar a Yago –ahora ya somos los cinco caballeros del Ejército Élfico del Dragón, solo dame a la niña los demás nos alcanzarán cuando legue el momento.

-¿Me crees tan tonto para entregarte a Yairy?

-Karlenxac, pertenece a nuestro mundo y lo sabes, no puedes evitar que cumpla con su destino.

-¿y Cual es su destino Huör, esperar cruzado de brazos entrenado mientras la gente muere ante nuestros ojos? –preguntó Yago dando un paso al frente –Tu pueblo esta muriendo Huör, se han vueltos codiciosos de poder¿no ves lo que les esta pasando?

-Lo único que veo…¿Yago? Ridículo nombre si me lo permites, es que estoy frente a la respuesta de muchas dudas, no te preocupes dejaré que vivas un poco más, Te prometo –fijó sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules en Yago –que te devolveré lo que quieres, solo entrégame a Karlenxac, y te prometo que recuperarás todo tu poder.

-Me temo Huör –Interrumpió Dumbledore –que no puedes hacer una promesa como esa dentro de esta habitación, no sería beneficioso para ti, es una promesa fría si no la cumples en el momento ocurrirá lo contrario a lo que prometes, hay bastantes testigos para asegurarse que eso se cumpla, -Huör miro con un gran rencor a Dumbledore –aún así Yago tiene toda mi confianza para cuidar de tu Karlenxac hasta que este lista, yo te lo prometo Huör, cuando ella este lista podrás venir por ella y le devolverás lo que Yago tanto desea.

-Dumbledore –contestó Huör con un tono más amable de lo normal –eres un gran mago, lo acepto, pero crees capaz de poder cumplir con una promesa de esa envergadura, sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento.

-Estoy dispuesto a tomarlo –respondió Dumbledore poniéndose en pié estirando su varita.

-Me impresionas, Dumbledore, no se si eres muy listo o muy idiota pero si así lo quieres.

-¡No! Huör, no lo hagas –interrumpió Zellinyer. –No te la llevarás no importa cuantas promesas hagas todos sabemos que no las cumplirás.

-¿Y como me lo vas a impedir Nathaniel?

-Con mi ayuda, -dijo Cloe

-Y La mía –se adelantó Yago.

Los cuatro estaban apuntándose con las varitas Dumbledore viéndose derrotado se sentó tras su escritorio dejando la varita a la mano por si acaso la necesitaba, un ambiente de tensión recorrió la sala, todos los congelados giraban sus ojos con miedo al ver lo que ocurría de esa forma no podían hacer nada. Inesperadamente, Huör lanzó un rayo de luz al suelo con su varita y desapareció dentro de el descongelando a todos y haciendo que los numerosos relojes volvieran a funcionar.

Tras esto Yago cayó desmayado, algo lo había alcanzado


	24. UNA CERVEZA NUNCA MIENTE

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, La hsitoria y ocurrencias son obra mia_**

* * *

**Cap XXIV**

**UNA CERVEZA NUNCA MIENTE**

-¡Yago! –gritó Cloe corriendo hacía el chico que yacía inmóvil en el suelo –Yago, por favor que ha pasado, habla Yago…

-Tranquila Señorita Amberfield, solo se desmayó al ser alcanzado por una de las ráfagas de Huör, señor Zellinyer –Nathaiel dio un paso al frente esperando instrucciones –llévelo a la enfermería allí podrá descansar.

Como se había previsto Yago salió de la enfermería siguiente día, Madame Pompfrey le había diagnosticado estrés, después de darle una potente poción relajante.

-Yago, espero que la próximas que me visites sea para tomar un té –dijo Madame Pompfrey con voz maternal –Y por favor relájese quédese tranquilo.

Agradeció sus cuidados y su invitación y salió tambaleándose hacia el gran comedor.

La primera semana de diciembre llegó junto con una gran nevada que cubrió por completo el castillo, el gran comedor adornado con sus típicos doce árboles, guirnaldas y estolas verdes en los mangos de las escaleras, llenaban de color y alegría los grises pasillos, los fantasmas pasaban cantando villancicos y las armaduras fueron rellenadas de hadas haciendo que cambiaran de color, Harry y los tres mosqueteros hicieron un uso intensivo del mapa del merodeador escapando de las ramitas de muérdago colocadas estratégicamente por toda la escuela, lo que más temían era a Peeves el Poltergeist que iba de un lado a otro con una ramita de muérdago atada a un palo poniéndola la mayoría de las veces sobre las cabezas de personas del mismo sexo y gritando "que se besen" lo más alto que podía para que todo el mundo se enterara.

Lo más curioso fue que le ocurrió lo mismo a Harry; estaba sentado con Yago en la mesa del gran comedor desayunando y Peeves se apareció frente a ellos con su odiada varita de muérdago, empezando a gritar la conocida frase del beso, para su salvación Hermione se puso entre ellos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno Yago le apunto a Peeves con su varita, Harry supuso que le lanzó un hechizo silenciador ya que se disponía a decir algo más se llevó las manos a la garganta y desapareció malhumorado.

-¿Qué chicos, que tienen planeado para la visita a Hosgmeade? –dijo Hermione tratando de sonar usual.

-No lo se, yo creo que lo usual, Honeydukes, Zonko, la casa de los gritos, las tres escobas, ya sabes lo usual –respondió Yago.

Harry que leía el periódico mientras atacaba su plato de avena –miren hubo dos desapariciones en Londres –Los señores Am… -Harry enmudeció miró a Yago a los ojos y este lo miro confundido, giró su vista a Cloe que charlaba tranquilamente con Gabrielle, Hermione entendiendo lo sucedido tomó cartas en el asunto tomando el periódico que sostenía Harry y leyéndolo en voz baja

Los señores Amberfield, conocidos alquimistas y medimagos, y su hija han desaparecido, nos contó una vecina "casi nunca salían eran muy precavidos anoche vi una luz adul muy fuerte salir de la casa llamé a la oficina de aurores cuando llegaron dijeron que se habían ido" después de haber examinado la casa y no encontrar huellas, ni símbolos de violencia se creyó que habían escapado pero una extraña marca dejada en el techo indicaba lo contrario, (para ver la marca ver pag. 2 colum. B)

Hermione miró a Yago, su rostro era un poema, no parecía decir nada, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, miró hacia la mesa de profesores, ni Dumbledore ni Mc. Gonagall, solo estaba Snape que hablaba en voz muy baja con la profesora Sinistra.

Una chica joven con su usual capa negra entró en el comedor atrayendo sobretodo las miradas de los chicos que estaban desayunando y la impresión de las chicas, se acercó a Yago susurrándole algo al oído.

-Harry, ve por Cloe que le avise a Zellinyer, nos vemos frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione, tu ve por Ron y Ginny deben de estar en la sala común. –Yago tomó las cartas en el asunto, a pesar de mantener una pose serena, un rictus de terror cruzaba por sus ojos.

-Celia¿Cómo? –Yago intentó buscar alguna respuesta en los ojos de la chica.

-Culpa de Delia Yago, -se apresuró a decir la chica –has hecho justo lo que sabría que harías movilizarías a tus amigos para rescatarlos, no corras peligro yo me hago cargo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo permitirlo, sabes que debo ir por ellos.

-¿Y que conseguirás con eso¡Dime¿Que esperas que ocurra? –Celia gritaba con enfado –Te diré lo que conseguirás Yago, conseguirás que te atrapen a ti y maten a los demás y pondrás a Potter en bandeja de palta para Voldemort.

-No entiendes Celia, no lo entiendes.

-Lamentablemente esto si lo entiendo –bajo la cabeza –no te pedí que me explicaras por que me abandonaste, no te pedí explicaciones de donde venías, pero no me digas que esto no lo entiendo. –Yago se quedó mudo tragó nervioso y tomo las blancas y finas manos de la chica.

-Perdóname Celia, es mi destino, ellos me cuidaron cuando estaba solo, tengo que ayudarlos. –Yago fijaba su mirada en las manos de la chica que tenían un ligero temblor.

Sin cruzar otra palabra, soltó las manos de la chica continuando su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Celia le seguía el paso tranquilamente colocándose el capuchón de su capa al salir al exterior para que el sol invernal no le hiciera demasiados estragos. Mientras se acercaban vio la difuminada figura del gigante que salía del bosque con un gran saco, junto a la puerta de la cabaña había unas figuras que pudo distinguir tres pelirrojos un moreno y una castaña también una cabecita rubia que debía pertenecer a Cloe.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Harry una vez llegaron.

-De momento ustedes irán a Hogsmeade, tal cual marca el día, y se mantendrán atentos, Zellinyer y yo iremos por Delia, creo saber donde encontrarla, si hoy después del anochecer no he vuelto buscar a Remus, decirle a donde fui, la orden se hará cargo del resto.

-¿No crees más conveniente dejar a la orden con este problema? –dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Yago, no me puedes excluir se trata de mis padres –debatió Cloe.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para arriesgarte de ese modo? –dijo Ron con una mira escéptica.

-¿Fue Harry demasiado joven para salvar la piedra filosofal? –Contestó la chica con tuno de ironía en la voz -¿fuiste demasiado joven para enfrentarte a un ajedrez viviente? –le aclaró

Ron iba a contestar pero Yago le pidió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, se acercó a Cloe arrodillándose frente a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la chica vio este gesto con desagrado –Por Favor Cloe, deja que nos ocupemos traeré a tus padres, pero necesito que alguien se quede en Hogwarts para dar aviso de lo que ocurre y nos puedan ayudar lo antes posible. –Cloe aún disconforme poniendo un rostro más de niña caprichosa que enfadada se acercó a Yago rodeándolo de un gran abrazo.

-Mátalos a todos Yago, no dejes a ninguno con vida –le susurró

-¡CHICOS¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? –gritó Hagrid desde la entada del bosque dejando caer el costal que llevaba.

-Hagrid –gritó Yago acercándose a el –necesitamos la moto ¿Dónde la guardas?

-En el cobertizo de detrás¿para que quieres la moto, no pensarás en salir de nuevo, recuerda lo pasado? –respondió nervioso Hagrid –Además por mucho que usen magia no creo que puedan subir todos… y si me permite señorita Amberfield, usted no debería salir del castillo, sobre todo como están las cosas, sus padres y Dum… -calló de pronto al ver la expresión de los chicos era un tremendo recital de caras inconexas que trataban de ver el confundido rostro de Hagrid.

-Hagrid… ¿quieres decir que mis padres…?

-Bueno… si ellos están con Dum… -Nuevamente no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, un tropel de gente salía hacia el castillo corriendo a más no poder.

Trataron de llegar casi ilesos dentro del castillo, las prisas habían hecho que Hermione se cayera en un escalón falso Ron la levanto y el resto del camino la llevo en sus brazos, Nathaniel, dirigiendo la cabeza del grupo se llevó por el camino a varios niños de primero, Peeves los interceptó tirándoles trozos de tiza y narrando la carrera, Harry harto de sus estúpidos comentarios, sobre todo de uno que dijo donde mencionaba la perfecta redondez trasera de Ginny, y aunque molesto no pudo negar que tenía razón, lo hechizó haciendo que se quedara mudo a cambio empezó a arrojarles cosas mas voluminosas mientras hacia señas obscenas con las manos, Cloe era la mas rezagada del grupo pero la que le ponía mas empeño, cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola vieron que Celia se miraba las unas esperándolos con expresión de suficiencia.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –dijo con una expresión burlona. –Y por cierto Ron, creo que ya puedes dejarla en el suelo, si su cara enrojece más me temo que puede confundirse con tu pelo. –Ron miró a Hermione y efectivamente estaba como un tomate, no la había soltado en todo el camino y tenía la cara colorada, tosió ligeramente y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, como dándole a entender de que sabía caminar.

-No tiene gracia Celia –respondió Yago sujetándose el costado a causa del flato. Si todos pudiéramos transformarnos sería más fácil.

Celia sonrío y miró hacia Harry. -¿Qué esperas para decir la contraseña?

Harry dio un bote –si, si, ahora… veamos¿Diablillos de Pimienta? –Nada –naranja dulce¿limón partido, meigas fritas, calabazas podridas, -nada la gárgola seguía sin moverse y los demás lo miraban de mala manera –cucarachas garapiñadas –la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando a su paso la escalera que subía hacia el despacho del director.

-¿cucarachas garapiñadas? Pero si solo estaba bromeando.

-Pues veo que has acertado Harry –dijo Zellinyer, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo.

Los ocho subieron las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta vieron que estaba abierta tomándolo como señal de bienvenida todos pasaron, la habitación estaba iluminada por el tímido sol; Fawks el fénix de Dumbledore no estaba en su percha, en un sofá se encontraban los señores Amberfield y su hija Aria, Cloe corrió hacia sus padres abrazándolos y besándoles, después haciendo lo mismo con su hermana, Dumbledore con un golpe de varita apareció una mesa con doce sillas cada una con un tazón de chocolate caliente y una enorme bandeja de churros con azúcar.

-Me imagine cuanto tardarían en venir –dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila ofreciéndoles asiento a todos. Se sentaron sin decir nada. –los envié a buscar pero me dijeron que habían salido rápido del comedor, cada uno por un lado¿señorita Granger se encuentra bien? –puntualizó el Director, Hermione sentada al lado de Ron asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su tazón de chocolate.

-Me quise imaginar que por la excitación no habían desayunado bien, déjenme recordarles que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-Profesor –dijo yago -¿Cómo?

-Todo a su debido tiempo Yago, ahora desayuna.

El pequeño grupo desayunó sin mediar casi palabra, la familia Amberfield era la que estaba más callada de todos, al final con un chasquido de dedos la mesa quedó limpia dejando solo unas copas con agua en ella.

-Profesor, díganos¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada grave Yago –dijo Aria levantando la vista por primera vez –Desde que Dumbledore nos comentó lo ocurrido con el viejo elfo, nos pidió que nos protegiéramos un poco más, no sabemos que fue lo que nos atacó, solo que siempre había alguien de la orden vigilando, llegaron ates de que las cosas se supieran peor.

-y si me permites decirlo Yago –Esta vez fue el señor Amberfield quien hablo –fue muy estúpido de tu parte salir corriendo a buscarnos arriesgando tu vida y la de los demás.

-Curioso Yago¿no es eso lo que yo dije? –Remarcó Celia

-Yo no…

-Esta bien Yago, siempre tendemos a actuar antes con el corazón antes que con la cabeza –Dijo Dumbledore mirándolo desde sus gafas de media luna –sin embargo creo que será más conveniente que te encomiende una pequeña misión.

-En lo que le pueda ayudar Profesor, sabe que puede contar conmigo.

-Me gustaría que te llevaras a Harry en las vacaciones de navidad –propuso el director.

-Perdona Profesor pero… ¿no creo necesitar una niñera? –respondió con enfado a la petición.

-Me temía que dirías eso Harry –respondió Dumbledore –espero que no pienses que no se lo de las escapadas nocturnas para practicar con el señor Zellinyer, y también se lo del señor Weasley a quien Yago amablemente le ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas –Ron, Yago, Harry y Nathaniel bajaron la cabeza apenados, Ginny miraba a Harry entendiendo el motivo de las furtivas salidas de su hermano y el hecho de que los cuatro chicos fueran siempre juntos a todos lados, Hermione por su parte estaba con la boca abierta, viendo a Ron bajo una nueva luz, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era el hecho de que el chico por su propia cuenta practicara fuera de las clases y los deberes habituales, averiguando también el hecho de sus constantes desapariciones.

-Por lo que puedo ver en la cara de las señoritas se trataba de secreto de estado –dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa. –Ahora lo que quiero decir es que todos irán a La Madriguera a pasar las navidades, señorita Granger si lo desea podemos habilitar la red flu desde la casa de sus padres para que se traslade tranquilamente de un lugar a otro. Harry tu irás con Yago necesitarán dar un pequeño rodeo, esperan que ambos usen trasladadores pero nadie sospechara de un par de jóvenes muggles.

-Dumbledore, entiendo lo del trasladador, entiendo lo de despistar a los mortífagos, pero déjeme recordarle que Yago aún es menor de edad, al igual que Harry, si hubiera algún problema¿como se defenderían? –opinó el señor Amberfield, visiblemente incomodo.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso Kenneth –respondió obviando la pregunta –es por eso que la señorita Overstand, los acompañará, quedarán en puntos estratégicos, he hablado con ella y le parece bien. –Yago que en esos momentos bebía un poco de agua la escupió sobre toda la mesa.

-No… digo… si… pero… No puede –balbuceo, todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido confundidos por esa extraña reacción.

-Yago, no tenemos otra opción –contestó Celia. –a mi tampoco me entusiasma la idea de tener que estarte cuidando todo el tiempo –Yago frunció el ceño y bajo la vista reclinándose en su silla y haciéndola que se balanceara en las patas traseras

-Entonces no se hable más, señorita Overstand se verá con Yago y Harry en el Londres muggle, después les daré todos los detalles –Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa –ahora creo que ustedes tienen una visita pendiente a Hogsmeade, haré que un carruaje les lleve aún pueden aprovechar el día.

Los muchachos salieron, Celia se quedó con Cloe, los señores Amberfield y Aria en el despacho del director, por lo visto bastante molesta respecto al hecho de tener que hacer de niñera.

En las tres escobas Yago bebía rápidamente las cervezas de mantequilla, una tras otra iban cayendo, Ginny perdió la cuenta en la séptima, el color pálido de la cara de Yago ahora disfrutaba de unas mejillas un tanto rosadas.

-Creo que es suficiente Yago –dijo Harry.

-Yo se cuando es suficiente –balbuceó.

-Honestamente Yago, no se donde piensas llegar con esta actitud- gruñó Hermione.

-¿Qué actitud, demonios Hermione, crees que soy imbecil, llevo tomando cerveza de mantequilla toda mi vida y nunca me ha emborrachado.

-Creo que es verdad Hermione –defendió Harry arrebatandole a Yago la botella de la que bebía –Yo también he bebido muchas veces de más y no pasa se un simple mareo –observó la botella con atención y dio un sorbo al líquido –esto sabe raro.

-Déjame probar –dijo Ron quitándole el envase y bebiendo un gran sorbo saboreando el contenido -¡esta cerveza de mantequilla esta adulterada!

-¿Qué quieres decir con adulterada Ron? –pregunto Hermione oliendo el interior del envase.

-Si esta mezclada con Wiskey de fuego.

-Bobadas Ron, Madame Rosmerta me las ha servido personalmente es imposible que le hallan añadido algo –le respondió Yago tomando nuevamente la botella y apurando hasta la ultima gota de su contenido.

Levantándose Ginny tomo a Yago por el brazo intentando que se pusiera en pie -¡Es suficiente Yago, salgamos, quizá un poco de aire te siente bien –Ginny y Harry llevaron a un tambaleante Yago seguidos por Ron, Hermione y Nathaniel que reía por lo bajo.

Nada más salir de Las Tres Escobas, Yago se tiró boca arriba en la nieve moviendo los pies y las piernas de un lado al otro dibujando figuras sobre esta.

-Miren todos soy un ángel. –los chicos lo miraban en silencio tratando de no reír por la penosa actuación de su amigo, la gente que pasaba cerca sin embargo no reprimía las risas y señalaba al grupo que trataba de controlar al borrachito de turno.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo una voz dulce detrás de ellos.

-Cerveza de mantequilla adulterada –le respondió Harry a Celia mientras ella se acercaba a tratar de levantar a Yago de la nieve el cual ahora estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, haciéndose un cucurucho de nieve y chupándolo alegremente.

-¡Celia! –exclamó Yago al verla, olvidando su cucurucho se abrazó a ella tirándola a la nieve, -¿celia cariño quieres un heladito? –empezando a fabricar nuevamente el cucurucho de nieve?

Frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a subir la capucha, que Yago volvía a bajar cada vez que ella lo hacía, trató de levantar a Yago. –vamos al castillo Yago ahí nos comeremos todos los cucuruchos que quieras.

-¡pero yo quiero estos! Prueba –sin aviso previo le estampó una bola de nieve en la cara.

Celia, cuyo blanco color había tomado un tono un tanto rosado por el frío regalo que acababa de recibir miraba con ojos peligrosos a Yago, mientras el resto del grupo Yago incluido estallaban a carcajadas.

-Recuérdame nunca ponerme borracho –le susurro Harry a Ginny en la oreja.

-Tomaré nota –respondió la pelirroja.

-¡tu pedazo de…! –nunca supieron lo que Celia le iba a recriminar a Yago por que en ese instante había tomado el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y le había dado un apasionado beso que dejó mudo a todo el grupo.

¡PLAF! Fue lo siguiente que escucharon, al parecer Celia estaba respondiendo al beso cuando Yago se separó de su rostro y la miró con una sonrisa coqueta, ella al contrario salió del trance propinándole tal bofetada que parecía que la cabeza de Yago había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

-Y tu… gran… bolsa de sangre, como te vuelvas a atrever a besarme nuevamente desearás con todas tu fuerzas no haber nacido –dicho esto la chica giró sus pies y caminó por el nevado pueblo con pies pesados para desaparecer entre dos casas.

Yago se llevó una mano a la mejilla sobándosela ligeramente –Esta loquita por mi –dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa atontada.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, los tres chicos rompieron a carcajadas al grado de que Ron se tuvo que llevar las manos al estomago, las chicas por otro lado los miraban molestas.

-Lavender tiene razón Hermione, los chicos son más lentos que una tortuga –Hermione solo asintió llevándole la mano a la cara, ahora que eran objeto de todas las miradas.

-Creo que es suficiente chicos –Harry Ron levantes a Yago nos vamos al castillo, veremos si podemos bajarle el pedo.

-¡PEDO! JA JA JA, Hermione dijo pedo, Hermione dijo pedo –cantaba Yago ahora dando saltitos por toda la calle. Hermione parecía hervir en rabia, DESMAIUS gritó apuntando con la varita a Yago que cayó seco en el suelo.

-Te has pasado un poquito no –dijo Ginny.

-No soporto a los hombres borrachos, y más cuando entran en la etapa de infantiles.

-Pero debes aceptar que fuiste un poco dura –Le dijo Ron mientras le daba la vuelta y lo despertaba.

-Vámonos al castillo, me estoy congelando –dijo Harry pasando un brazo de Yago sobre su cuello, Ron tomo el otro brazo llevándolo arrastras.

"Hola Chicos" escucharon a sus espaldas, Hermione y Ginny giraron la cabeza para ver a Tronks que ese día llevaba el pelo corto de color morado y los ojos verdes y una nariz azul.

-¿Qué le pasó a Yago? –preguntó preocupada.

-Exceso de cerveza de mantequilla –Dijo Harry acomodándoselo un poco, Yago levantó la vista.

-¡Tronks! –Gritó al verla, soltándose de los chicos corrió a abrazarla, Tronks trató de apartarse pero era demasiado tarde, estaba tirada boca arriba en el suelo con Yago completamente borracho abrazándola. –Te quiero amiga –dijo en tono meloso mientras Tronks lo ayudaba a levantarlo del suelo.

-Yago, estás borracho.

-¿pero que dices tonta, yo no estoy vochachio? –Contesto arrastrando la lengua.

-Desmaius –dijo Tronks, nuevamente Yago había sido aturdido.

-Lo va a matar, es la segunda vez que se lo hacen en un día.

-Lo siento Harry no es la primera vez que lo he visto de ese modo, lo hace siempre que algo le preocupa demasiado.

Yago nuevamente se encontraba sentado en la nieve una vez que Ron lo había despertado tambaleándose y aun manteniendo una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Hola chi… ¿Yago? que ha pasado? –Charlie que también había ido a Hogsmeade se acercó a Yago comprobando su estado no hizo falta acercarse mucho más pues el olor a alcohol se notaba a leguas.

-¡Como pueden ser tan irresponsables¿Han estado bebiendo? –dijo Charlie en un tono bastante molesto apuntando a todos y mirando sobre todo a Ginny y a Ron.

-Corrección hermanito –respondió Ginny con voz melosa –Ha estado bebiendo –continuó señalando a Yago que había vuelto a la fabricación de cucuruchos de nieve.

-Será mejor que lo lleven al castillo y lo acuesten, vallan con cuidado.

-Es eso lo que estábamos tratando –respondió Ron mientras levantaba a Yago ayudado por Zellinyer que no paraba de reír.

Subieron tranquilos, acompañados por Charlie y Tronks, los últimos metros Yago había podido caminar casi solo, a pesar de su aspecto tambaleante y guiado por Harry que le sujetaba la espalda, el recorrido que en una situación normal les llevaría cinco minutos les llevó mas de veinte pues Yago se paraba a hablar con cada cuado que encontraba hablándoles muy cerca haciendo que los ocupantes se taparan la nariz por el hedor que emitía la boca de Yago.

Al llegar a la sala común lo primero que decidieron fue que llevarían a Yago a su habitación pero por más que intentaron pasar a través del retrato este no se movió ni siquiera Yago tratando de mantenerse firme y cruzarlo de manera decidida pudo atravesarlo causando que cayera de espalda en el suelo después de chocar contra la pared. Nuevamente Ron y Harry hacían su trabajo de grúas humanas. Acordaron que lo más conveniente sería que lo acostaran en la habitación de los chicos, aunque gritara que quería ir a la de las chicas, Harry lo subió con dificultad ante las atentas miradas de chicos de años anteriores, que murmuraban y reían sin parar.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron se dejaron caer en los sofás cerca de la chimenea quitándose las capas húmedas de nieve. –Es increíble lo que hace el alcohol, puede transformar la mas bella mariposa en un murciélago asqueroso –habló al final Ginny.

-Si nos fastidió la visita a Hogsmeade.

-Vamos Ron no seas tan duro, no sabemos quien altero la cerveza de mantequilla. –le contestó Hermione.

-Pero… ¿es que no escuchaste a Charlie?

-Por supuesto que o escuche pero no creo que Yago lo haya hecho de manera consciente.

-No lo defiendas.

-No lo estoy haciendo simplemente creo que hay una explicación lógica a todo esto.

-Y nos podría decir la señorita sabiduría que explicación lógica tiene?

-Chicos quieren calmarse, no van a discutir el pro que de la borrachera de Yago tendrá sus motivos y los averiguaremos mañana esta bien –intervino Ginny.

Harry se les unió minutos después en los que Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra y Ginny ojeaba la edición del profeta vespertino. –Ya esta se vació y esta durmiendo, y mi me permites decirte amigo te acaban de robar el titulo.

-¿Qué titulo? –le preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Del que más ronca, Ron a veces parece una locomotora pero Yago es más como un avión a reacción. –Hermione y Harry estallaron a carcajadas, mientras que Ginny y Ron se miraban confusos.

-¿Qué es un adión a relación? –preguntó Ron, Harry y Hermione rieron de nuevo.

-Avión a reacción, Ron, es un aparato que usan los muggles para volar a velocidades muy rápidas y suelen ir acompañador de un ruido ensordecedor de su maquinaria –le respondió Hermione mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

-La de cosas inútiles que inventan los muggles para poder volar –añadió Ron.

-Bueno amigo, estoy exhausto valla día, me muero de hambre bajamos a cenar –Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el gran salón, de camino les pareció ver la sombra de una capa vino doblando la esquina pero ninguno le prestó mayor atención.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, a pesar de que notaron que Zellinyer, por los ademanes y mímicas que hacía les contaba a Malfoy y sus amigos la aventura que pasaron con Yago.

-No creo que sea gracioso comentar eso –dijo Hermione pasados unos minutos.

-Tienes razón –puntualizó Ron –Creo que es algo más bien un poco embarazoso.

-La pregunta es… ¿Quién querría emborrachar a Yago? –añadió Harry.

-Ya escuchaste a Charlie Harry cuando Yago esta estresado o le preocupa algo demasiado le da por beber.

-Pero… estaba muy tranquilo ¿Que lo pudo haber alterado? –preguntó Hermione.

-Celia

Todos giraron si mirada hacia Ginny que comía tranquilamente un pudín de chocolate aunque en su mirada y en la forma que había dicho el nombre de Celia denotaba un deje de rencor, Ron que estaba repitiendo su tercera ración de pastel de chocolate no le dio mayor importancia pero Harry y Hermione le miraron atentamente para ver si podía ofrecer más información, al ver que seguía comiendo con gracia su postre y no levantaba la vista de el, Harry creyó adecuado que tenía que preguntar.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y… como que Y…? Harry, Yago está enamorado de Celia, pero no se soportan, se odian –dijo Hermione con la velocidad de un tren desbocado. Harry pensó que este caso también se le podría aplicar a ella y Ron, pero prefirió callar sus opiniones, le podía ir muy mal.

Pero por lo visto Ginny no podía quedarse con esa duda -El la ama… ella lo ama y lo rechaza¿Dónde escuché yo esa historia? –comentó sin subir la mirada de su postre, Ron se que se había metido en la boca un gran trozo de pastel miraba a Hermione expectante de la respuesta.

-Ese ahora no es el punto Ginny, estamos intentando averiguar quien quería emborrachar a Yago. –defendió Hermione evadiendo la pregunta, Ron tragó y siguió con su postre, Harry miró a Hermione de forma cómplice y ella se ruborizó.

Al terminar la cena después de muchas vueltas al mismo tema "el hecho de que alguien había sido emborrachado" y las negativas de Ginny a hablar sobre las opiniones acerca de Celia, donde el único que habló fue Ron haciendo el equivocado comentario de que la veía como a una chica muy bonita, causando una mirada de ira de Hermione, subieron a la sala común mermada ya de estudiantes tomaron su lugar favorito frente a la chimenea, Hermione les llamó la atención a unos niños de primero que se lanzaban un disco mordedor, confiscando dicho artefacto.

-Y bien –dijo Harry pasados un largo tiempo en la que la sala común ya estaba completamente vacía y desordenada. Todos lo miraron confundidos. –Ron, Yago esta en tu cama, pero utiliza la mía si quieres, yo trataré de entrar en su habitación y si no este sofá no está tan incomodo como parece.

-Ni hablar Harry tu te vas a la cama, no dejaré que te desveles por una tontería así, además yo ya he dormido en los sofás una noche más no me hará daño.

-Solo si tu lo dices –Harry no le tuvieron que preguntar dos veces y subió a hacia su habitación, dándose cuenta de lo cansado que estaba no tardó ni cinco minutos en dormirse a pesar de los ronquidos de Yago y por la posición que tenía en la cama Harry pensó que mañana tendría algo más que una fuerte resaca.

En la sala común solo quedaban tres personas rápidamente Ginny se levantó abrió su mochila sacando el libro de transformaciones unas pumas tintero y pergaminos arrugados, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pasar a limpio, Hermione por su parte tomó un ejemplar del profeta que estaba abandonado y empezó a hacer el crucigrama, Ron por su parte, tomó el atizador dándole un poco más de vida al fuego y arremolinándose en el sillón.

El silencio recorrió varios minutos, Ginny estaba más silenciosa que nunca, el rasgueo irregular de su pluma se detenía constantemente y parecía no estar por la labor, Ron de eso se percató empezó a observarla de manera intrigante como deseando que se abriera una ventana en la cabeza de su hermana para saber que pensaba.

-¿Pasa algo Ginny? –Le preguntó Ron, ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras arrugaba el pergamino en el que escribía, metía de nuevo las cosas a su mochila; para posteriormente salir hacia las habitaciones sin desear siquiera las buenas noches, dejándoles la sala común completa para Hermione y Ron.

-Cada día la entiendo menos.

-Si por lo menos la escucharas de vez en cuando la entenderías –le respondió Hermione sin apartar la vista del periódico.

-Tu tampoco estas muy agradable.

-Yo no diría eso. –el silenció volvió dejando solo el sonido de la leña ardiendo frente a ellos.

-Herm….

-No me llames así.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Últimamente estas muy rara conmigo.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es estar rara? –Hermione dobló el periódico y lo dejó con un golpe fuerte en la mesa –Tú eres el que esta raro –se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia el agujero de la señora Gorda.

Ron saltó del sillón, corriendo tras de ella golpeándose en el pie con la esquina de una mesa, aún así ignorando el dolor se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo.

-Déjame, me haces daño.

-No –respondió haciendo que se girara.

Tenía la cabeza agachada Ron no le podía ver el rostro así que suavemente la tomó por la barbilla para que lo levantara, ella por su parte se resistió –Herm… por favor –susurró despacio –trató nuevamente de levantarle la cara y la fue imposible, la guió por la sala común hasta que el se pudo sentar en el brazo de un sofá y mirarla a la cara, estaba llorando, el corazón de Ron se hizo una pasa en ese instante, no dejó de preguntarse si lloraba por su culpa o por que era –Hermione… no llores, de verdad lo siento, perdóname.

Después de unos minutos con la voz quebrada habló -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de las clases que tomabas con Yago?

-No eran clases solo me enseñó unos hechizos.

-No me sorprende de Harry, pero de ti…

-¿Quieres decir que no tengo el derecho a aprender a protegerte? –Ron tragó saliva nervioso¿por que había dicho "te" en de "me"?

-Pro… te… ger… me –Respondió Hermione Nerviosa, Ron simplemente asintió.

En esos mismos instantes en la habitación de Harry y Ron donde ahora estaba dormido Yago que giraba entre las sábanas hasta que terminó en el suelo causando un ruido sordo. Levantó la vista tratando de ubicar un poco el lugar donde se encontraba, en su habitación no eso ya era seguro, la garganta reseca le llevó a buscar agua rápidamente vio en la mesa una jarra llena del preciado líquido y un vaso, ignorando el vaso tomó la jarra bebiendo hasta la última gota mojándose la arrugada túnica en el camino.

Giró su mirada para situar donde estaba, no recordaba nada desde que salió de las tres escobas donde pudo recordar que había estado bebiendo, la pregunta de que había pasado después seguía en su cabeza, frente a el un póster de los Chudley Cannons abajo en la mesa tomó un marco de madera, la foto mostraba a un Ron, Hermione y Harry mucho más jóvenes posiblemente tendrían unos once quizás doce años, ahora sabía donde estaba, pudo reconocer la habitación, la inexistente luna de esa noche no le permitía ver por donde estaba, buscando su varita pudo dar con ella a los pies de la cama, la levantó sobre la cabeza y esta emitió una débil luz, divisó lo que sería la puerta del baño entró y se refrescó un poco el rostro, trató de acomodarse el cabello con su banda negra, se metió la camisa dentro de los pantalones y se cerró el botón de la túnica, sería inútil tratar de buscar su abrigo ahora, ya que no recordaba ni siquiera como había llegado allí.

Salió del baño dirigiéndose a al gran ventanal que dividía la habitación, creyó que un poco del aire helado de la noche le calmaría un poco el dolor punzante de la cabeza y podría meditar en silencio sin molestar a Harry que roncaba rítmicamente. Salió sintiendo la helada brisa de invierno, había estado nevando sus pies se hundieron en la nieve en cuanto la pisó caminó hasta la barandilla sentándose en ella dejando los pies colgando hacia el vacío.

Un viento encontrado cruzó ante el, a su lado apareció una sombra en cuclillas, tomando una postura similar a la que pondría una gárgola al acecho, bajo la capucha de su negra túnica para revelar el pálido rostro de la joven, sus rizos jugaban con la suave brisa que les golpeaba la cara, de la comisura de sus labios, un pequeño hilo de sangre se dejaba notar, la chica se lo limpió sin ningún recelo.

-¿te llenaste?

-Si te refieres a un par de conejos y un hurón… si, se puede decir que estoy satisfecha.

-No la extrañas.

-La sangre humana –dijo mientras dejaba su postura al puro estilo gárgola y tomaba asiento en la misma posición que Yago –no, de hecho ahora la encuentro un poco falta de sabor, el plasma del ministerio no esta tan mal una vez te acostumbras –Celia respondía con naturalidad, sin embargo, su voz era fría y distante.

-No me refería a eso exactamente.

-Entonces no te entiendo.

-A Delia –concluyó –es tu hermana, siempre la quisiste eres lo que eres por que no querías abandonarla –aspiró fuertemente –ahora llevas media vida.

-Sabes perfectamente que podría llevar una vida plena.

-No vuelvas con eso. –Yago se puso de pié en la cornisa.

-¿Entonces prefieres que terminemos lo que empezamos? –Contestó la vampiresa colocándose en la misma posición.

-Celia, sabes que hubiera dado la vida por ti, Delia era una vampiresa joven, pero en su época de bruja fue una poderosa, no podía con ella.

-Es lo que te distingue de los demás –contestó la chica.

Yago la miraba con una expresión indescifrable –Yo soy una persona común y lo sabes.

-Tu nunca serás común Yago, eres un guerrero, tienes una obligación, eso dejó muy claro nuestros destinos. –Celia respiraba agitada, a pesar del frío y la fuerte respiración a diferencia de Yago de su boca no salía vapor –Huör te teme más que a ningún otro por que tienes el poder.

-Poder que El me arrebató.

-Es increíble que tantos años buscando y aún no encuentres que eso está en tu interior y lo debes dejar salir.

-Si lo dejo salir sabes que uno de los dos que habita en mi morirá –Ambos sin darse cuenta habían ido acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca uno del otro –ayúdanos a protegernos, terminemos con esto y después lo haré, no le menciones nada a Harry ni a ningún otro… dejémoslo entre nosotros.

-Se hará lo que desees –Celia cerró la distancia entre los dos besando ligeramente los labios de Yago –Y perdóname lo de esta tarde, perdí el control –saltando por la barandilla hacia el vacío desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry se despertó agitado sentía algo en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar, se llevó la mano al colgante, supuso lo que le pasaba a Ginny, desgraciadamente tenía que esperar hasta mañana, se sentó sobre su cama bebiendo un baso con agua, miro hacía la cama de Ron donde se supuso que estaría Yago, pero esta estaba vacía, intuyó que se había levantado y marchado hacia su propia habitación, se recostó nuevamente apretando el colgante de Ginny entre sus manso tratando de darle un poco de paz para que descansara.

-Ron… no sabes lo que estas diciendo.

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio Herm… ione

-Soy completamente capaz de defenderme por mi sola.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que el año pasado, tu lo has visto en los periódicos, se están moviendo, están buscando algo.

-Ron… por favor… escúchame.

-No Hermione, Escúchame tu a mi, -al voz de Ron nunca había sonado tan potente y segura, tomando las manos de Hermione debatiendo su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios -te quiero y no pienso dejar que te hagan daño ¿entiendes?


	25. ANTES DE LA SALIDA

**

* * *

**

**CAP. XXV**

**ANTES DE LA SALIDA.**

Yago entró nuevamente en la habitación, el golpe de calor en el cuerpo lo reconfortó, localizó su capa colocándola en su brazo, supuso que Ron estaría dormido en la sala común, pensó en despertarlo para que ocupara el lugar en el que debía estar.

Al llegar a la sala común en completo silencio parecía vacía excepto por dos figuras una muy cerca de la otra que hablaban, Yago decidió que era mejor no molestar o interrumpir, con cuidado se sentó en las escaleras permaneciendo escondido, esperando que se distrajeran para poder llegar a su habitación, se sentía en cierta forma sucio por estar husmeando en una escena privada, claro esta, que también podría haber regresado a la habitación de Harry y pasado allí la noche, pero en esos momentos la cabeza estaba por reventarle y no parecía funcionar siquiera a la mitad de su capacidad normal, sentándose en los escalones para quedar un poco mas oculto y que no repararan en su presencia hasta que tuviera un acceso menos peligroso, agudizó su oído para ver que decían, un imprudente impulso le llevaba a ver que podría ocurrir entre esos dos. Sus intentos de escuchar eran un poco infructuosos ya que tanto Ron como Hermione hablaban solo con monosílabos y en susurros.

-De verdad Ron, no se que decir. –La voz de Hermione sonaba segura pero el temblor de su mandíbula hacía pensar lo contrario.

-Lo dicho, dicho esta –dijo son con voz temblorosa, mantenía los ojos fijos en los de ella, trataba de mostrar seguridad pero por dentro estaba hecho un flan.

-Ron… -Hermione levantó su mirada encontrando la de el, topando esos ojos azules que le inspiraban confianza seguridad y por que no, un poco de lujuria, le sonrió con la mirada y el pareció entender, pues su respiración se volvió mas calmada, trató de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por el y lo que le quería que el hiciera con ella, demostrarle que también ella lo quería, al parecer funcionaba, cada vez su mirada era menos nerviosa y más tierna.

Yago ahora sabía que no debía estar allí Ron se había levantado y tomaba a Hermione por la cintura la chica levantaba el rostro para poder mirar mejor el rostro de Ron. _"Dile que la quieres, que la amas, tómala por la barbilla y bésala de una vez, así podé desaparecer de aquí"_ pensaba Yago desde su escondite, tratando de mandar buenas vibraciones para que se animaran.

-No soportaría perderte. –le contestó, sus manos habían tomado con fuerza la cintura de ella y suavemente iba acercando su cuerpo y bajando su rostro

-Gracias. –Respondió ella en un susurro cerrando levemente los ojos esperando a que el diera el primar paso

-¿De que me agradeces? –dijo sonriendo.

-De preocuparte por mi, -trago saliva y bajó la mirada un momento –me haces sentir especial –Hermione ahora también sujetaba a Ron por la cintura, Yago supo exactamente que pasaría después.

"_Eso Mione, ahora cierra esos ojitos para la trompita y goza como una loca, y tu idiota más vale que te muevas que está bajando la vista… contacto visual… contacto visual… hasta pareces nuevo"_ Yago parecía tener una lucha interna en su interior estaba a punto de tomar a ambos de la cabeza y hacer que se besaran de forma pasional. _"No, no creo que eso sea muy buena idea… ¿y si los petrifico y los pongo en una posición comprometedora y después…? No, no creo que eso funciona tampoco"_

-Eres especial, para mí siempre has sido especial, no soportaría volver a verte en San Mugo. –por un instante su nerviosismo e inseguridad regresó, ella estaba bajando la mirada y parecía querer alejarse de el.

Hermione respiró hondo hundiendo el rostro en su pecho inhalando su esencia -Yo volvería a San Mugo –contestó ella con un susurro –Solo para que me volvieras a besar, levantó su cara acercándose peligrosamente a la de el, fijó nuevamente sus ojos para descifrar alguna señal de duda.

"_Si ahora, hazlo Ron la tienes a huevo"_ Yago incluso se había levantado un poco para ver mejor, definitivamente esto de ser mirón le empezaba a gustar.

Las respiraciones de ambos ahora volvían a ser agitadas, su rostros ruborizados se aproximaban poco a poco, lentamente se fundieron en un beso Ron apretó con fuerza sus brazos atrayéndola mas cerca de su cuerpo para poder sentir por completo el calor de ese beso, ese beso que les sabía a tiempo, paciencia, clases e instintos, se separaron y sonrieron, después de este vinieron muchos mas, mas cortos y menos apasionados pero con el mismo sentimiento.

Las manos de ella acariciaban la espalda de Ron mientas el jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su espalda, saboreando insaciablemente los días de espera, borrando todas las peleas y complementándose con la otra persona, después de lo que para ellos pudo haber sido una eternidad se separaron un poco, la sesión de besos había dejado sus rostros sonrojados y completamente alegres mostraban todo aquello que hacía tanto tiempo querían decirse.

-¡SI! –rápidamente Yago se llevó las manos a la boca, esperaba que no lo hubieran escuchado, desde su escondite de las escaleras al ver lo que sucedía, solo le faltaban las palomitas, sacó su varita y suavemente apareció un bote con estas y siguió husmeando un poco más.

-Y aunque seas un miserable que me oculta cosas importantes, también te quiero Ronald Weasley –Hermione parecía plena, su rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa, Ron le respondía con un brillo en los ojos como el que uno tiene al contemplar su postre predilecto.

-Hermione yo… tu… es que.. ¿Quisieras… ser… ser…?

-¿Tu novia? –completó la chica.

-Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra –respondió con un supuesto tono molesto.

"_no la cagues Ron, no la cagues, bésala de vuelta y dile lo que quieres"_

-Si, sabes que me gusta tener ese estatus. –le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta retorciéndose un poco entre los brazos del chico –además no se a lo mejor… quieras ir por algo de comer, dormir, o quizás –su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos lo miraron de forma coqueta –una buena sesión de besuqueos. –Se balanceaba sobre sus caderas con una expresión nocente en su cara mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo

-Nada de eso es mala idea… pero… ¿podrías contestar mi pregunta?

-¿No la has formulado? _–"¡Bien!"_ Pensó la castaña, _"si sigues así, ya lo tienes en el bolsillo hazte la dura un poco y será completamente tuyo."_

"_Mione por favor contéstale de una vez que se me va a quedar el culo helado, además ya se me acabaron las palomitas"_

-Pero si lo acabo de hacer. _"excelente solo me faltaba eso, que se hiciera la duda"_

-Tendré que pensarlo Ron –Ron giró los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y la beso con toda la pasión que podía, ella primero trató de soltarse al ver que la fuerza de el era mucho mayor desistió en sus intentos dejándose llevar primero llevando sus manos a su nuca ya acariciándole al pelo y en un pequeño ataque de pasión arañándole la espalda, empezando un pequeño concurso de caricias, el dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, eso le indicó que estaba ganando pero el contraatacó rápidamente bajando las manos delicadamente por su espalda y dejando caer suavemente una de ellas en donde la espalda perdía su nombre, ella dio un salto y detuvo el beso, rápidamente lo vio a los ojos y el sonrió acababa de ganar la primera batalla pero la guerra estaba por comenzar.

"_Despacio hombre que te la vas a acabar y eso que solo acaban de empezar"_

-Eso fue… -trató de decir tomando el aire que le pedían sus pulmones

-Fabuloso –terminó el

-Mira ahora quien quiere tener la última palabra. –le dio un suave beso y se separó de el –buenas noches Ron.

-Buena… ¡espera! No me has contestado

-¿Creo que ya sabes la respuesta no? –Le acarició suavemente la mejilla y lo volvió a besar –que descanses –Tomó su túnica y se perdió por las escaleras.

Ron se dejó caer en el sofá con una radiante sonrisa en los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de sucédele, se levantó de golpe subiendo a una mesa haciendo un baile triunfal, susurrando palabras como "chúpate esa Krum" "Yuhuu" y "Ya verás Zellinyer" Yago creyó que era el momento de salir de su escondite se puso detrás de Ron disfrutando el espectáculo que estaba dando, asemejándose a un gran oso bailaron ruso.

-Felicidades Ron –parecía como si le hubieran lanzado un maleficio petrificador, giró lentamente, el color rosado que habían tenido sus mejillas desapareció de pronto, lívido giró sobre su propio eje viendo a Yago que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. –Baja de allí y ve a dormir a tu habitación, tu cama esta libre, quizás quieras susurrarle unas cosas a la almohada –Yago rió de nuevo.

-¿Cu… cu… cuanto ti… tiem… tiempo llevas aquí?

-Tranquilo el suficiente para hacer de testigo en su boda –Ron bajó de la mesa recogiendo nerviosamente sus cosas.

-¡Ni una palabra! A nadie, ni siquiera a Zellinyer y en especial a Harry –Ron recuperando el tono rosado que le había dejado Hermione en el rostro le golpeaba con el dedo en el pecho a Yago de forma amenazante, el no podía parar de reír y levantaba la manos en señal de sumisión.

-Tranquilo Ron seré una tumba.

-Bien, buenas noches –sin más salió disparado hacia su habitación.

Yago se recostó en el sofá tranquilo por primera vez en lo que fue un largo día _"mañana será peor pensó para sus adentros"_

La mañana siguiente amaneció con el típico ajetreo habitual del final del periodo, personas nerviosas iban y venían, a Yago parecí explotarle la cabeza incluso un poco más que la noche anterior, se pregunto ¿Qué demonios había bebido? o peor aún ¿tan grande fue la cantidad como para tener estos dolores?

Ginny apareció por las escaleras haciendo rebotar su baúl en ellas causando estridentes sonidos que llevaron a Yago a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Podrías tener más cuidado pequeña, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar –como respuesta solo recibió unos ojos en blanco y un hechizo locomotor hizo el resto.

Hermione, Harry y por último un sonriente Ron se les unieron a los pocos minutos, bajaron con calma al gran comedor, sobre todo por los constantes mareos de Yago, el desayuno no fue mucho mejor ya que tubo que ser limitado a una taza de café muy amargo y caliente, el resto de la comida le daba unas nauseas increíbles.

-Quien te viera pensaría que estas embarazado –dijo Hermione sonriendo, causando que todos estallaran en risas y Yago se volviera a llevar las manos a la cabeza. Hermione inmediatamente supuso que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría descansando tres metros bajo tierra.

-No hagas que me valla de la lengua, por que ambos sabemos que TÚ tampoco dormiste muchas horas que digamos –Ron lo miró como recordándole el aviso que le dio la noche anterior, Yago se encogió de hombros desinteresado teniendo como recompensa un largo trago de café.

-¿Qué pasó anoche Hermione? –preguntó Harry con un poco de preocupación.

-Nada importante –se apresuró a decir Ron, Harry pareció quedar conforme, Ginny al ver el rubor en las orejas de su hermano, el tono rosado de las mejillas de su amiga y la indiferencia de Yago.

-Algo pasó que no nos quieren decir… no es obvio, estos dos hicieron algo que no quieren que sepamos y tu Yago tienes algo que ver en esto. –Ginny le arrebató la mermelada de Zarzamoras a Harry que en esos momentos aun no terminaba de untar su tostada metiendo su cuchara y llevándosela a la boca –Y como no nos digas que es créeme que lo que tengas no solo será una buena resaca –Yago palideció si algo había aprendido ese año es que el genio de las mujeres Weasley es algo con lo que se debe tener cuidado.

-Ginny, si tuviéramos algo importante que decirles¿no crees que ya se los hubiéramos dicho? –Ron cada vez parecía más nervioso y miraba nerviosamente a Hermione que no levantaba la vista de su plato cubriéndose la cara con el cabello.

Ginny arqueó una ceja incrédula, llevaba demasiados años viviendo con su hermano para saber que estaba ocultando algo –Sabes creo que tienes razón –le dio una mordida a su tostada y se sirvió un poco de té –eres demasiado lento para hacer algo arriesgado, o que, no nos quieres contar que te escapaste anoche a una sesión de besuqueos –Hermione escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo, Ginny dibujó una sonrisa triunfante en su cara –con Yago y que se extendió un poco más por que lo dejaste embarazado –Ron y Yago palidecieron alejándose un poco uno del otro -¿Tu que opinas Hermione?

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay alguna otra Hermione aquí? –Se levantó en su silla -¿Alguien más aquí se llama Hermione? –al solo recibir murmullos, uno que otro gruñido y un "cállate loca" desde la mesa de Slytherin por respuesta se sentó y comió una nueva porción de mermelada –Perdona Hermi, no existe nadie mas con tu nombre entonces…

-Yo… yo… creo que son muchas tonterías las que dices –dejó el desayuno a la mitad y se levantó –voy a terminar mi baúl Dumbledore nos espera temprano y sin más salió corriendo.

-Te acompañamos –dijo Ron tomando a Yago de la túnica y arrastrándolo con el dejando a un muy confundido Harry y a una indiferente Ginny desayunando.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó a Ginny, ella levantó los hombros y murmuro algo parecido a "comiendo" después dando un ultimo trago a su café salió del gran salón sin cruzar ni una palabra más.

Harry visiblemente derrotado en su búsqueda de respuestas se sirvió una taza extra de café, alguien se sentó frente a el no le sorprendió ver a Zellinyer sonriente sosteniendo una taza.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Ya estas sentado, así que, no, no me molesta –respondió con cierta indiferencia.

-Sabes lo que esta tramando esta gente. –habló al aire como si no le impactara lo que los demás pensaran.

-Si lo averiguas dímelo –Harry bebió un largo trago de café y suspiro –cada día que pasa no se si yo soy el que esta mas loco o son ellos los que han perdido la razón.

-No era una pregunta Harry –levantó la mirada de su humeante taza paso un segundo en que pudiera enfocar el rostro del chico por que sus lentes estaban empañadas por el vapor, pero el se veía extrañamente contento –Era una afirmación, y sabes creo que hay muchas cosas que aun ambos desconocemos.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto, o mejor a donde quieres llegar?

-¿Te preocupa alguna cosa en especial? –a la mente de Harry inmediatamente le vino la indiferencia de Ginny en los últimos días, pero por otra parte también quería saber que les pasaba a Ron, Hermione y Yago, posiblemente Ginny estaba en lo correcto y si Ron y Yago… no desechó ese pensamiento con una mueca de asco alejando la taza de su nariz.

-No, no exactamente –su expresión se convirtió en una pensativa –quizás… es que no se bien…

-Ok, Ok yo puse wisky en la bebida de Yago ¿contento?... Vamos dame un reto que valga la pena

-¿tu adulteraste la bebida de Yago?

-Mmm… pues… si, -Zellinyer bajo los hombros confuso y nervioso –lo veía muy estresado y quería hacer que se relajara.

-Así que por eso te reías.

-no hice nada que tu no hicieras.

-Excepto soportar sus ronquidos.

Después de una ligera charla con Zellinyer sobre posibles bromas que se le podrían gastar a Snape o algunos desagradables Slytherin, sabiendo que nunca sospecharían de alguien de su propia casa, se les pasó la mañana Harry recordó que por la tarde salía el tren hacia Londres, pero que ellos después de la salida de los estudiantes debían de ir al despacho de Dumbledore por la tarde para que les diera las instrucciones necesarias para la vuelta a casa.

Al llegar a la sala común no le extraño el habitual revuelo del día de salida, montones de baúles apilados en una esquina, y varias jaulas con sus propietarios dentro haciendo bastante ruido en la otra, Yago hecho novillo en un sillón junto a la chimenea con dos pares de orejeras también estaba allí con cara molesta intentando descansar pero con las manos en la cabeza.

Harry se sentó junto en el sillón de al lado sacando el ejemplar del profeta y haciendo el crucigrama. -¿duele?

Yago le miró de mala manera –Si –contestó golpeado –y si la señora Pompfrey me pudiera dar un remedio no estaría aquí.

-Trata con algo picante –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Yago se levantó del sofá y lo miró confundido –Que quieres decir –Dean y Seamus se sentaron un a cada lado de Yago.

-El hecho de que sean privilegiados y quien sabe donde duermas los separó mucho de la vida real, hemos escuchado las historias de los tres mosqueteros –Yago soltó una risita Harry sin embargo hizo lo más parecido a un gruñido.

-Entonces dices que el picante acabará con este dolor de cabeza.

-Por lo menos te reestablecerá un poco. –respondió Dean.

Harry miró a ambos de forma acusatoria -¿y se puede saber de donde saben ustedes tantas cosas sobre como curar las resacas?

-Estas desconectado Harry –dijo Seamus –Nos pegamos buenas fiestas con algo de Wisky de Fuego de contrabando y un poco de licor muggle que trajo Dean, deberías ver el aguante que tiene Neville, de hecho fue él, el que supo que el picante reduce los efectos de la resaca.

Harry y Yago se miraron confundidos pero aceptaron la única solución posible y existente en ese momento, subiendo a la vieja habitación que Harry compartía con los otros tres Gryffindors donde le prepararon un brebaje de un tono rojizo oscuro que emanaba vapores que hacían estornudar.

-Bébetelo de golpe –dijo Dean.

-Y trata de tragarlo rápido –Completó Seamus.

Harry no sabía si debía confiar en ese par ya que por las expresiones que tenían si fueran pelirrojos eran las mismas que Fred y George pondrían al ver que estaban realizando una de sus conocidas travesuras.

Yago miró el contenido del vaso con cara de asco, lo levantó ante la mirada divertida de Dean y Seamus y la asustada de Harry –A su salud –dijo, tragando hasta la última gota del contenido del vaso que poco después tubo que dejar caer para poder ponerse ambas manos en la garganta, saliendo corriendo hacia el baño con la cara roja y humo saliéndole por las orejas.

Dean y Seamus estallaron en carcajadas -¿Qué fue lo que le dieron? –preguntó Harry rápidamente.

Dean enjuagándose las lágrimas de los ojos –Un concentrado picante, Neville con varias plantas irritantes y diablillos de pimienta fabricó esa poción, es lo mejor contra la resaca, te la cura al instante y pensar que Neville es el peor de nuestra clase en lo que a pociones se trata.

-Si pero el mejor en herbología, pero eso que le dieron no será peligroso ¿o si?

-Tranquilo Harry después de que beba un par de litros de agua y se de una ducha fría estará como si hubiera dormido doce horas y nunca hubiera tomado ni una copa.

A los pocos minutos vieron salir a un Yago completamente empapado, al parecer ni se había tomado la molestia de quitarse la ropa, con respiración agitada y cara cansada miró con odio a los tres que ya no habían aguantado las risas y estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Esta me las pagan, como que me dicen Galdor que me las pagan –Sin más salió de la habitación dejando un húmedo rastro a su paso.

Harry al escuchar decir su nombre oculto tragó saliva y se calló, también Seamus y Dean que se miraban confusos por lo que acababa de decir.

-Harry Yago… no es ese su...

Harry nervioso contestó entes de que empezaran a hacer incomodas preguntas -Su sobrenombre, si ese es, a veces ya lo conocen le gusta bromear un poco. –sin mencionar ni una palabra más salió de la habitación nervioso.

Encontró la sala común casi desierta las ultimas personas iban arrastrando sus baúles a través del agujero del retrato. Subió a su habitación a ordenar sus propias cosas, no encontró a Ron por lo que supuso que ya estaría abajo en la entrada del castillo o paseando por algún lado.

Al bajar de nuevo con su baúl hecho y la jaula de Hedwig vacía y dejarlos en el suelo vio la clásica cabellera Weasley sobresaliendo sobre uno de los sillones, Harry acercándose sigilosamente levantó el puño dándole un coscorrón, escuchó un quejido pero a menos de que Ron tuviera la voz extrañamente grave o se hubiera convertido en chica. Su horror creció al asomarse una furiosa Ginny detrás del sofá acariciándose la cabeza, con la otra mano sujetaba su varita muy firme.

-Dame un sola razón para que no deba maldecirte en este momento –sus orejas tenían un tono carmesí símbolo de que Harry corría un gran peligro.

-Pero… perdona… te confundí. –trató de excusarse.

-Tendrás que inventarte una mejor excusa Potter.

-Creí que eras tu hermano, por eso te di ese coscorrón. –Harry no supo bien que fue lo que vino primero un haz de luz naranja salió de la varita de Ginny pero otro de luz plateada lo desvió haciendo que se estrellara contra una silla que empezó a arder.

-Aguamenti –susurró una voz al fondo, Ginny palideció y se escondió detrás del respaldo del sofá. -¿Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre Ginny? –Preguntó Yago con un tono poco típico de el, sonaba bastante molesto.

-Yago Yo...

-Cállate Harry esto es con Ginny –Guió sus pasos hasta el sofá y se asomo sobre el respaldo, viendo a Ginny acurrucada en el sofá. –Contéstame Señorita.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Es que… ¿Qué? Ginny, no puedes ir maldiciendo a la gente a diestra y siniestra, me dijeron que Colin estuvo un día en la enfermería por una distracción tuya en pociones y que el otro día pateaste a un niño de primero que se cruzó en tu camino y hoy… casi incendias a Harry¿por Merlín Ginny que te sucede?

Yago esperó cruzado de brazos enfadado frente al sillón Ginny estaba acurrucada con las manos abrazando sus piernas y el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, Harry por otro lado había visto a Yago enfadado, molesto, nervioso, incluso con miedo pero cada suceso demostraba una nueva faceta de el, nunca había visto que le hablara a nadie de esa manera, de hecho Ginny era una de las chicas con las que mejor se llevaba, por otro lado no debía permitir que le hablara así a Ginny no importaba cuanto lo había estado ignorando y el hecho de que casi lo incendiaba. –Yago es suficiente.

-No es suficiente Harry y tu lo sabes, creo que aquí la señorita mal genio te debe una disculpa.

-Yo ya la disculpé, solo deja de gritarle. –Harry se puso frente a Yago y su voz sonaba siseante y amenazadora

Yago le costo un segundo asimilar las palabras de Harry, se irguió muy recto demostrando su altura –No me gusta ese tono Potter. –Yago empujó ligeramente a Harry que cabildeó un poco sobre su sitio pero se mantuvo firme.

Harry sintió su sangre hervir, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts nunca había permitido que nadie lo intimidada y menos un casi desconocido, tomó un pequeño impulso cerrando su puño y asestándolo en el pómulo de Yago, que cayó contra una mesa tirando al suelo varios tinteros y un jarrón. –A mi nadie me empuja imbécil, y no se te ocurra volver a hablarle así a Gi… -Yago se había levantado respondido al puñetazo dado por Harry, Ginny asustada se había puesto a gritar y tirar inútilmente de la túnica de alguno de ellos, todo era un amasijo de puños, pelos y ropa. Empezó a gritar histérica pidiendo que se detuvieran.

Ron entró pro el hueco del retrato seguido por Hermione, al encontrarse media sala común destrozada una Ginny gritando como una posesa golpeándole a algo que parecía una gran bola de tela.

-Petrificus Totalus –grito hermione, las dos figuras que estaban peleando, quedaron petrificadas.

Ron se acercó a separar ambas figuras mientras Hermione iba a tranquilizar a Ginny.

Hermione tomaba de los hombros a una temblorosa Ginny que además de pálida no quitaba la vista a Ron que separaba los cuerpos de Harry y Yago mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible entre dientes y su varita fuertemente sujetada en su mano saltaban chispas verdes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Hermione le tomó de la barbilla obligando a mirarla pero ella desvió nuevamente los ojos -¿Ginny, estas bien?

Abrió ligeramente la boca dispuesta a responder pero la volvió a cerrar nuevamente, miró a Hermione y dijo –fue mi culpa –Se dejó caer en el hombro de su amiga empezando con pequeños sollozos que después se transformaron en un pequeño llanto.

-¿Qué fue tu culpa Ginny, dinos que ocurrió? –Hermione trataba de consolar a Ginny donde ahora que Ron por fin había desecho el nudo de cuerpos en que habían quedado convertidos Harry y Yago analizó sus rostros para ver que tan magullados estaban, Harry bueno siempre había peleado bien a lo Muggle, pero aún así tenía un feo corte en el pómulo y un ojo morado sus gafas estaban rotas y torcidas puestas sobre su nariz la cual aun sangraba.

Yago por otra parte tenía el pelo revuelto e guante de su mano izquierda estaba precariamente colocado un fuerte rasguño en el cuello no podía haber sido Harry el que se lo hubiera hecho su manía de comerse las uñas no le permitía rasguñar muy bien, sobre la ceja salía un hilo de sangre fino pero sobre la oreja tenía un importante corte que sangraba demasiado, por lo demás parecía estar bien, Ron apartándose un poco y agitando su varita dio por concluido el encantamiento haciendo que los dos se movieran y soltaran quejidos en diferentes tonos.

Ron antes de que empezaran a pelear otra vez se puso en medio de los dos pidiendo una explicación -¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Y ¿Qué demonios le han hecho a mi hermana? –Harry gruño y Yago bufó.

Harry salió con paso rápido por el hueco del retrato llevando su baúl levitando tras el, Yago atravesó al pintura desapareciendo en su habitación.

Una vez que Ron y Hermione pudieron tranquilizar a Ginny le comentaron que debía de alistarse para el viaje a la madriguera que se haría desde el despacho de Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall les acababa de decir que la conexión flú con casa de los padres de Hermione estaría activa durante el periodo de vacaciones. Hermione y Ron al ver a Ginny tranquilizada, trataron de saber que había ocurrido pero ella no contestaba o simplemente bajaba la mirada al escuchar las suposiciones mayoritariamente hechas por su hermano.

Una vez se cansaron de intentar fueron al despacho de Dumbledore en silencio Ginny iba unos pasos delante de ellos y caminaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, Hermione tomó inconsciente mente la mano de Ron y el dio un respingo al notar el roce de sus manos, si no fuera por que habían acordado guardar un poco el secreto hasta que ellos supieran bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ahora mismo estarían besándose efusivamente por todo el pasillo.

Al llegar frente a la gárgola esta ya estaba hecha de un lado dando paso a las largas escaleras, no se lo pensaron dos veces y subieron hacia el despacho del director, nada más entrar la escena podía clasificarse como pintoresca de un lado estaba Harry con la cabeza gacha siendo regañado en voz nada sutil por la Profesora McGonagall del otro lado estaba la Profesora Filch haciendo lo mismo con Yago, Dumbledore sin embargo estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón con Fawkes a un lado siendo acariciado por la blanca mano de Celia que hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que ocurría.

-Que bien que por fin llegaron –Dijo el profesor al ver a los tres chicos que miraban la escena impactados.

Las profesoras callaron al momento y se dirigieron cerca del escritorio del Director, Harry y Yago permanecieron en silencio tras sus respectivas profesoras.

-Gracias Profesoras, en cuanto vuelvan estos dos muchachos tendrán los castigos como ustedes les están avisando, -dumbledore se reclinó en su sillón y cruzó los dedos –de momento lo que me preocupa es que ya no estaban en el curso, y que pro esto nuestros planes se irán al traste –Dumbledore miró sobre sus gafas de media luna a Yago –Espero que aun pueda confiar en ti Yago.

Yago movió la cabeza en asentimiento –Celia, sabes que hacer, en cuanto llegues llámame y por favor cuídate –Dumbledore le dio una palmada amistosa a la chica en la pierna.

Saltando de la mesa Celia colocó una gruesa capa de viaje sobre sus hombros –No te preocupes Albus cuidaré bien de tus cachorros –Guiñándole un ojo al director se dio la vuelta susurrándole un "suerte" a Harry en el oído.

La tensión en el despacho del director se podía cortar con una puma, todos permanecían en un silencio absoluto, Harry y Yago miraban cada uno a un lado dejando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny bastante incómodos con la situación.

Dumbledore se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio tomando una caja de madera con cierres dorados de una repisa. –Será mejor que nos demos prisa, los Weasley serán los primeros, su madre se preocupará demasiado si tardan más, fue suficiente la regañina que me dio cuando supo que Harry iría pro su cuenta. –Dumbledore toó un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó al fuego que adquirió instantáneamente ese tono verde esmeralda que lo caracterizaba –Señorita Weasley si es tan amable. –Ginny dio un rápido abrazo a Hermione y un agradecimiento al director para introducirse en las llamas y desaparecer –Señor Weasley, no haga esperar a su madre, por favor.

Ron tragó saliva les deseó felicidades por las fiestas a los chicos y después se giró hacia Hermione la cual casi lo besa pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento dejándolo solo en un abrazo. Cuando Ron estaba a punto de entrar en las llamas se escuchó un _Que demonios_ Hermione corrió hacia Ron besándolo de la forma más apasionada que su vergüenza le permitía dejando con la boca abierta a más de una de las personas que estaban allí, dumbledore sonrió pero los tubo que interrumpir dándoles unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro.

-Creo, si me permite Señorita Granger que el Señor Weasley la verá más pronto de lo que piensa, pero si no sale ahora no creo que su madre le permita mucho más recuerde que la red flú entre sus casas y Hogwarts permanecerá abierta durante las vacaciones.

Hermione se separo de su ahora novio, confirmado pro los susurros entre las profesoras presentes y Ron desapareció entre las llamas verdes, su turno fue el siguiente, le dio el aviso a Harry de que tenían que hablar, y a Yago una mirada severa diciéndole lo mismo, desapareció rumbo a su propia casa.

La sala común después de la salida de Hermione se sumió en un profundo e incomodo silencio Dumbledore había regresado tras su escritorio y Fawkes voló hacia su percha emitiendo un suave canto, el director señaló dos lugares frente a su mesa pidiéndoles mudamente que se sentaran, Harry y Yago lo hicieron sin pensarlo y se mantuvieron tensos en espera de que el director hablara. Después de unos minutos en los que Dumbledore analizó el rostro de ambos, Harry como siempre sintió que podía mirar a través de el.

-Debo decirles que no me siento satisfecho con la actitud que han mostrado, ni el por que el motivo de dicha barbaridad, y créanme no quiero saberlo. –tomó un respiro reclinándose en su sillón –ahora lo que más me preocupa es que voy a mandar de incógnito a dos personas que en este preciso momento se odian y como están las cosas lo que menos necesitamos son mas peleas, Harry se que eres impulsivo y que haces cualquier cosa para defender a los que quieres, pero Yago te creía más inteligente, debo decir que me siento decepcionado, se que eres impulsivo pero esta vez te has excedido, espero que lo entiendas. –Ambos chicos asintieron apenados pero aún así evitaron el contacto visual entre ellos –Ahora Harry, si me disculpas quiero ultimar unos asuntos más con el joven Kirin, ve a la enfermería a que te curen las heridas el se reunirá contigo más tarde saldrán esta tarde al caer el sol.


	26. VIAJES

**

* * *

**

**CAP. XXVI**

**VIAJES**

Después de la partida de todos Harry, nuevamente estaba solo, a lo mejor la sensación de culpa lo impulsaba a sentirse peor, su cabeza era un nudo tremendo y a duras penas podía recordar lo que había pasado, una mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos la molestia por haber peleado con Yago, aunque el tenía razón, últimamente Ginny lo ignoraba, desde que regresó de su accidente no supo que le había pasado cuando despertó estaba bastante contenta pero su actitud desde ese entonces había estado decayendo, su animo normalmente alegre y bromista, algo así como el de los gemelos había desaparecido, Harry había tomado la precaución de quitarse el collar en forma de rayo cuando dormía o practicaba con Zellinyer pues sabía que Ginny podía sentir lo que el, pero hacía más de dos semanas que no tenía ninguna sensación de lo que sentía Ginny ¿o era que simplemente funcionaba en un solo sentido?

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una puerta cerrada, frente a el un pasillo que se bifurcaba a ambas direcciones, la escena le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si de un Deja Vu se tratara, tenía que decidir si girar a la izquierda a la derecha o abrir la puerta. Su curiosidad y ganas de explorar nuevos pasajes del castillo eran más fuertes que el fácil hecho de seguir el camino más rápido y fácil, podía escuchar la voz de Hermione diciéndole que no entrara que si la puerta estaba cerrada era por un buen motivo, pero ahora no estaba Hermione. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a la cerradura susurrando _Alohamora _al instante se escuchó un clic dándole vía libre para que pasara.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, al parecer había ventanas pues pequeñas líneas le luz se alcanzaban a ver entre las paredes, se acercó a una de ellas y tiró hacia un lado, una espesa nube de polvo y posiblemente Doxis volaron ocasionando que sus ojos se irritaran, tosiera y la garganta se secara. Una escasa luz entró desde el exterior haciendo resaltar la magnificencia de esa sala, ahí frente a el estaba erguida en una gran cúpula de la cual colgaba un candil que dejaba notar aún la gran cantidad de velas que habían sido consumidas en el, la cera colgaba haciendo grandes estalactitas ofreciendo una visión aún más estremecedora del lugar, un pilar de lo que parecía bronce reinaba solitario en el centro de la sala tras el interminables filas de libros que subían hasta lo más alto del techo, y tras el lo más parecido a unas gradas, gradas con mesas, por lo que se veía era un aula, un aula al final de una torre, pero era un aula que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en el mapa del merodeador, al parecer años quizás siglos atrás albergó estudiantes, aun que no se podía imaginar que daban en esa misteriosa aula.

Las cortinas se cerraron de golpe dejándole nuevamente en la penumbra, un frío interior lo llenaba, no era el frío polar que le cubría cuando estaba en presencia de un dementor, sin embargo era un frío cálido, como el que se siente cuando te cubres con una manta fresca. La penumbra de la habitación cambió y como si sintiera que alguien estaba dentro unos candelabros se encendieron, el rasgueo constante de unas páginas se escucho al fondo.

Harry asustado por los sonidos y las circunstancias creyó que era Peeves que le estaba gastando una broma, pero el no era de los que hacían las cosas en silencio, sacú su varita y la agitó esta se encendió iluminando la habitación, caminó hacia el atril donde aun se oía el suave pasar de las páginas, rodeó con cuidado y poso sus manos a los lados del atril contemplando el libro que estaba expuesto, un par de velas se encendieron alumbrando el libro frente a el.

Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos las palabras, las cuales miraba incrédulo sin saber que es lo que decían pero extrañamente reconocía lo que quería ver frente a el estaba el ojo ese extraño símbolo que tenía Yago en su palma, a pesar de la historia que el le había contado nunca llegó a entender del todo el significado y su uso. Curiosamente pudo leer un pequeño párrafo donde podía encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas.

…_El poseedor del ojo o marca de dragón, es una herencia de poder absoluto, los antiguos Dacónidos raza superior en magia y fuerza dejaron semillas de su poder escondidas entre los brujos mortales, brujos, que al llegar a una edad estarían marcados por el poder, sus habilidades se verán acrecentadas con la practica de la magia humana, pero en su interior reside el verdadero poder, en su interior el alma del Dracónido padre que luchará por salir y acabará con el humano en el que reside, es obligación de todo Heredero del Poder Sagrado, consagrarse ante la fuerza de los elfos en Aveengard, donde se le entrenará y recibirá las armas para su entrenamiento, más sin embargo el poder no es puro y puede ser corrompido, absorbido por el mal o utilizado para el propio bienestar…_

…_El caballero absoluto de este ejército deberá dirigir a los demás a la batalla o guarecer el enigma de por vida, este caballero podrá escoger a su sucesor en caso de que algo pase, el sucesor será escogido por el ojo cuando este acabe de nacer…_

El libro continuaba con extrañas frases basadas en símbolos desconocidos para el, pero algo le había quedado claro había encontrado una respuesta, Yago era un caballero y Cloe por la historia que le contó su sucesora cuando muriera pero algo lo intrigaba… la frase de _"…cuando el Dracónido nazca el humano morirá…"_, le rebotaba en la cabeza. Algo ya tenía claro Yago era un Heredero del Poder Sagrado, su marca en la palma lo mostraba, también era caballero de ejército élfico… recordó haber escudado Aveengard una vez…

-Has encontrado lo que buscabas –Una voz fría ligeramente siseante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Una ráfaga de viento apagó las velas, el libro que se había abierto para revelarle su secreto se cerró dejando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. –He dicho que si ya habías encontrado lo que buscabas –repitió la voz.

En un arranque no sabe si de valor o estupidez Harry gritó -¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate!

Miraba hacia todos lados, incluso trató de encender su varita pero el hechizo no se activaba –Tu sabes quien soy Harry¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-Si, lo encontré ahora déjame verte –gritó a la nada ocasionando un fuerte eco. Sintió como una ráfaga de aire cálido pasar cerca de su oído, un escalofrío de miedo recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿A que has venido Harry? –Siseó la extraña voz.

-Si ya lo sabes… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por que no encontraste lo que querías… si no lo que deseabas saber. –Harry giraba sobre su propio eje tratando de ver de donde provenía la voz. –El Kirin volverá con nosotros, tarde o temprano aceptará su destino Harry, debes de tener cuidado, en nuestro mundo no existe la palabra amistad, si el puede te traicionará como me traicionó a mi.

Una luz le iluminó la cabeza creía saber de quien se trataba -¿Hüor? –dijo con un ligero tartamudeo

-Eres perspicaz joven brujo, pero no lo suficiente. –Un destello de luz azul cegadora le golpeó cuando abrió los ojos estaba parado frente al cuado de la señora gorda que lo miraba con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Piensas entrar o quedarte dormitando todo el día? –le reprocho la señora gorda.

-Lo… lo siento –respondió Harry un tanto confuso

-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? –Preguntó la Dama Gorda un tanto preocupada. –llegaste un poco distraído pero de repente te pusiste rígido y con los ojos en blanco, después… -Dudó un momento si debía continuar –te pusiste a hablar en pársel.

-Yo… es que no… -Harry dudó un momento en que le debería decir a la Dama Gorda, se mordió el labio nervioso y contestó la mejor mentira que le vino a la cabeza –bueno es que no… cayó en la broma¿sabe? Simplemente era una broma que organizamos mis compañeros y yo pero no para usted no se preocupe, ahora si no le molesta ¿me dejaría pasar? –Excelente buena mentira esperaba que se la tragara.

-¿Contraseña? –Respondió con un fuerte bufido la Dama Gorda

-¿Templem Cancione?

-No.

-¿Cómo que no si ha sido la misma todo el año, eso son solo patrañas?

-Correcto –sonrió la Dama Gorda –patrañas, esa es la nueva contraseña –Sin más se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre a un muy confundido Harry.

El día pasó volando Harry al no ver a Yago ni a nadie más, comió con Dean y Seamus que habían decidido quedarse por navidades, para poder "estudiar" mejor los efectos de las pociones post alcohólicas que había hecho Neville. Después subió a su habitación a terminar de recoger las cosas que le quedaban.

Al llegar Hedwig lo esperaba apoyada en una percha, sujetaba en la pata un pergamino con un listón morado. Le desató la carta y le ofreció un poco de pan en forma cariñosa le pellizco el dedo y salió volando apoyándose en el barandal del balcón. Harry abrió la carta para ver de qué se trataba, pudo ver la delicada letra de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te escribo esta carta para que te la entregue Hedwig justo después de que partimos hacia nuestras casas para pasar las navidades, quería decirte que antes de que te enteres por otros medios que Ron y Yo estamos saliendo aún no hemos decido hacerlo oficial por completo, espero que te alegres por nosotros y puedas seguir confiando en mi como una chica que te puede ayudar con ciertos problemas de faldas que puedas llegar a tener. Lo que me llega a la siguiente petición._

_Lo que ahora me preocupa es la pelea que tuviste con Yago, he tratado de hablar con Ginny, pero no me quiso responder._

_Trata de hablar con ella a lo mejor a ti si te hace caso, estoy muy preocupada la he notado muy diferente y distante estos días._

_Con Cariño_

_Hermione._

_P.D. Felices fiestas espero podamos pasar el año nuevo juntos en La Madriguera. _

Harry releyó la carta de Hermione un par de veces¿Cómo iba el a hablar con Ginny si llevaba casi un mes apenas dirigiéndole la palabra? Por otro lado la velocidad de respuesta que tenía era sorprendente como en apenas unas líneas podía explicar tantas cosas, y por otro lado la incertidumbre de no saber donde se dirigía con Yago y cual era exactamente el plan de Dumbledore, que el mismo consideraba precipitado y peligroso, pero no tenía escapatoria.

Escribió una respuesta rápida y se la ató a Hedwig en la pata, en la carta también mencionaba si podría encargarse de Hedwig un tiempo ya que no sabía aun lo que le esperaba.

Bajó las escaleras levitando su baúl tras el dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid que es donde habían quedado, al llegar pudo distinguir la silueta de su gran amigo, el Profesor Dumbledore y Yago.

-Que bien que por fin llegaste Harry –dijo Dumbledore con voz amable poniendo una mano encima de su hombro. –Creo que es la hora –Movió su varita repetidas veces sobre ambos chicos, en ese instante una sensación calida llenó por completo el cuerpo de Harry, el bajo de sus pantalones estaba mojado por la nieve pero no sentía frío alguno ni siquiera en su rostro. –Este encantamiento debe de durar a lo mejor un par de días esperemos que para ese entonces hayan podido llegar a su destino, recuerden el camino mas frecuentado no siempre es el más seguro.

Con otro encantamiento Dumbledore encogió los baúles que ató a la parte trasera de la moto de perteneció a Sirius, Yago subió girando el encendió ocasionando un fuerte rugido, le hizo una señal a Harry para que se sentara tras el y se colocó el casco, apretó su mano izquierda piso la leva para poner la primera marcha y aceleró un par de veces para desahogar el motor y sin avisar metió gas a fondo soltando ligeramente la mano izquierda para engranar la marcha, Hogwarts había quedado atrás y no sabían que les depararía sin la seguridad del colegio.

Des de bastante tiempo en el que el camino solo eran manchones y luces que pasaban como ráfagas, Yago bajo la marcha entrando en un camino terroso y empedrado, deteniéndose en un claro.

Paró por completo y se sacó el casco –Dormiremos un par de horas y seguiremos hasta Brighton, nos quedan unas 4 horas más de camino, y solo faltan 6 para el amanecer, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra –Bajó de la moto desatando un fardo que llevaba al costado, sacó un par de bocadillos y unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla –comamos creo que te deben de doler las piernas ha sido un largo camino –le tiró la comida que Harry atrapó en el aire.

Harry buscó un lugar para descansar una espesa capa de nieve lo cubría todo un árbol caído le dio un lugar donde sentarse con su mano apartó la nieve se sentó y se dispuso a comer, Yago sin embargo estaba de pié en el centro del claro había puesto lo más parecido a una vieja tienda de campaña al parecer hecha con retazos de ropas viejas tiró su capa de viaje al suelo y se desabotonó la camisa, Harry acababa de darse cuenta que había luna llena, Lupin debía de estar pasando una mala noche.

Yago en un movimiento poco esperado por Harry clavó su espada en la nieve se cruzó de piernas y cerró los ojos -¿Yago estás loco? –le preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

El rostro de llago era nulo ni una sola emoción se podía descifrar en su cara –Duerme, y recuerda, dos horas, si no estás listo tendré que partir sin ti –Harry apuró su ultimo trago de cerveza de mantequilla y entró en la tienda de campaña, no era mágica pues solo había amontonado en un rincón el fardo que debía tener la comida y la tienda de campaña y una gruesa manta de lana que al parecer también estaba tejida con retazos de otras mantas, Harry no se lo pensó le dolían las piernas de estar sentado y las vibraciones del motor, podía asegurar que seguía prefiriendo la escoba cualquier otro medio de transporte, tomó su abrigo y lo uso de almohada, se acostó quedándose dormido profundamente.

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó pasos en la nieve que se acercaban donde el estaba, aún oscuro, Harry se puso el abrigo de nuevo y vio a Yago sentado en un área limpia de nieve con una pequeña fogata donde calentaba una vieja tetera de cobre. –Buenos días Bello durmiente cinco minutos después de la hora, no esta mal, supongo que te apetece un café –Harry asintió sentándose a su lado mientras se calentaba las manos con su aliento, Yago le acercó una taza humeante y un trozo de pan que si no fuera por que de verdad tenía hambre lo habría tirado ya que una piedra estaría más suave. –No seas tonto mójalo en el café sabrá mejor. –Harry con un gruñido lo hizo efectivamente estaba mejor y ayudaba a entrar en calor más rápido.

-Parece que estás muy acostumbrado a esta clase de vida –dijo Harry tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero Yago solo asintió y levantó los hombros.

No hubo mucha plática después ya que mientras Harry terminaba su desayuno Yago recogía el improvisado campamento minutos después estaban nuevamente zigzagueando por las agrestes carreteras encontrándose de vez en cuando con algún camión de mercancías o un pastor con su ganado. El tenue sol invernal les empezó a dar en la cara, cosa que alegró a Harry pues sabía que dentro de poco se detendrían, pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta de la ciudad de Brighton, gris y envuelta de neblina, parecía como una postal sin movimiento ahí quieta a que llegaran a su destino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, la gente los miraba entre curiosos y sorprendidos pues dos jóvenes uno de ellos vestido con un largo abrigo negro iban en una enorme moto en pleno invierno cualquier persona normal hubiera jurado que estaban locos, Yago torció a la derecha después a la izquierda entrando en una estrecha calle, allí frente a ellos una enorme pared de ladrillo, sin embargo Yago no detenía la moto, antes de darse cuenta había entrado en una amplia calle sus casas diferentes y sus coloridas tiendas hacían ver que ya no se encontraban en un barrio muggle, al final un gran edificio estaba ante ellos.

Yago detuvo la moto frente al edificio, sin decir nada se puso a desatar los baúles y todas las cosas que llevaban encima y entraron, tomaron el ascensor hasta el noveno piso, allí tres puertas los esperaban entraron la que indicaba el numero tres.

Un pequeño departamento con ventanas de techo a suelo se abrió ante sus ojos, una blanca cocina y un largo sillón lo amueblaban después tres puertas.

-Mi habitación es la de la derecha, toma la de la izquierda tendremos que compartir el baño si no te importa –Dijo Yago mientras analizaba el lugar.

-¿A quien pertenece esta casa? –Preguntó Harry.

-Aunque ya hace muchos años que no vivo en ella, aquí solíamos vivir mi hermana y yo –Una dulce voz seguida por la delgada figura de Celia se paseó ante sus ojos Harry dio un respingo al escucharla y tubo que tragar saliva nervioso al contemplar la bella figura que le ofrecía la chica vestida de manera muggle con unos tejanos y una sudadera con capucha –Por favor Harry siéntete como en casa, Yago y yo tenemos que hacer algunas cosas, volveremos pronto, después los dejaré solos para que hagan sus cosas.

Después de ordenar un poco el departamento Harry se acostó exhausto en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, con un débil adelante dejaron entrar la luz proveniente del salón, que estaba iluminado por montones de velas, al parecer seguía siendo de día pues por su cortina se dejaba ver algo del exterior pero dentro de la casa todo estaba cerrado.

-Delia hizo algunos encantamientos para hacer esta casa más silenciosa, Zellinyer me pidió que siguiera tu instrucción, así que arriba perezoso que tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Harry vio a Yago que lo esperaba con las manos juntas sujetando su espada que estaba apoyada en el suelo, iba descalzo y con unos pantalones blancos muy holgados, su torso desnudo hacía ver los tatuajes y cicatrices que había adquirido con los años.

Se levantó muy a su pesar sentándose en la cama de pronto algo lo golpeó un trozo de tela por lo que pudo ver eran unos pantalones similares a los que Yago llevaba –Póntelos estarás más cómodo, y sin camisa por favor –sin ninguna otra palabra Harry hizo lo que le ordenaban, era raro tener que seguir las ordenes de alguien que no podía ser mucho mayor que el mismo, pero le había prometido a Dumbledore que acataría las ordenes sin pedir explicaciones.

En lo que era el comedor se había convertido en una alfombra de cuerda, que era muy áspera a los pies descalzos Yago estaba sentado cruzado de piernas con su espada sobre su regazo frente a el, brillaban los rubíes y la plata de un arma conocida apenas un par de centímetros frente a el estaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Harry se sentó frente a la espada en una posición similar a la de Yago, observó que se había quitado el guante de la mano izquierda y que a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos estaba sumido en una profunda concentración.

-Hola Harry, nos volvemos a ver –dijo Yago con una voz fría y continua mucho más grave de lo normal.

-Hola Galdor –Respondió Harry, no sabía por que lo había llamado así pero algo dentro su cabeza lo impulsó.

Galdor dejó soltar una risotada –Esta bien, al parecer te tienen permitido referirte a tus superiores por su nombre de pila, es un aspecto que no me importará, ahora no perdamos más tiempo, observa –Galdor levantó su mano izquierda ambas espadas se levantaron en el aire y se pusieron a combatir, dos figuras de luz humanas eran las que las mantenían en el aire, mientras las espadas luchaban, Galdor explicaba cada uno de los movimientos, Harry tomaba nota mental de todo lo que podía, y trataba de ver como podría hacer el mismo esos movimientos.

Después de varios minutos de teoría pasaron a la practica, donde Galdor no dejaba de usar toda su fuerza en todas las ocasiones Harry acabó en el suelo con la punta de la espada en el cuello o el corazón, No dejaba tregua apenas le daba tiempo para ponerse en pie cunado nuevamente lanzaba otro ataque.

-El enemigo no medirá sus fuerzas, ni tendrá compasión, te matará lo más rápido posible ¡LEVANTATE DEBIL! –Harry usando la espada como bastón se levantaba una y otra vez, su rabia iba creciendo cada vez que Galdor daba una estocada y lo golpeaba contra un muro o el suelo.

Harry sintió una extraña energía, no sabía que era si rabia, venganza, enojo o ira, sentimientos tan parecidos y distintos entre ellos, con algo que sonó mas a un grito de guerra empezó a atacar a Galdor con todas sus fuerzas, se sorprendió bastante cuando por lo menos en un par de ocasiones lo dejó acorralado, por lo menos ya no era solo él único que lo estaba pasando mal, pero aun así se burlaba de todo lo que hacía, no sabía por que pero estaba encontrando la lucha de espadas algo bastante agradable, todas sus preocupaciones fueron por un momento borradas de su memoria, todos sus pensamientos, curiosamente ese momento en el momento en el que solo eran él Galdor y las espadas en el que se dio cuenta de que Galdor lo miraba asustado tirando en un rincón del suelo, en cada mano Harry tenía una espada y ambas cruzadas estaban como unas tijeras en su cuello.

-Muy bien Harry lo conseguiste –Galdor había perdido su voz o su valor pues la voz volvía a ser la de Yago, Harry pestañeó varias veces al ver la confusa cara del chico que tenía en frente y dejó caer las espadas al suelo. –Nunca pensé que lo lograrías tan rápido estas hecho para esto Harry –Yago extendió una mano pidiendo ayuda, Harry lo ayudó al tocar el ojo del dragón con su propia mano una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo estremecerlo, una serie de imágenes similares a las que acababa de ver pasaron frente a sus ojos.

Sudoroso Harry se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba arrinconado, con unas palmadas en los hombros Yago lo guió hacia su habitación pidiéndole que descansara Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y se tumbo en la cama.

Yago entró en su propia habitación mucho más amplia que la de Harry con un pequeño balcón que daba a una calle muggle, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana, ahora el cielo estaba oscuro, la Luna otra vez llena apenas dejaba apreciar algunas estrellas, salió al balcón y disfrutó de la helada brisa, algo con lo que disfrutaba, exhausto entró a la habitación recostándose sobre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos dejando que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran.

-Me encanta verte así –dijo una suave voz.

-Y yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme si algún día aprenderás a utilizar las puertas –Yago se incorporó un poco para recibir a la recién llegada.

Celia se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le sonrió llevando uno de sus rizos tras la oreja –Me es difícil tener que volver aquí –Susurró

-Dumbledore lo preparó todo para que estuviéramos seguros, así los Weasley y Hermione también lo están estar juntos es peligroso¿Qué tal fue hoy pudiste conseguir algo?

-No mucho esa niña es muy callada, apenas y logré sacarle algo de información, pero parece contenta con Lupin. –Celia se levantó de la cama y empezó a apagar las velas dejando solo una en cada mesita de noche.

-Remus es una gran persona, se que esta cuidando bien de Yairy, y lo que nos tenga que contar nos lo dirá en su momento. –Yago había vuelto a acostarse boca arriba y concentró su atención en un punto fijo del techo.

Celia lo observaba entre nerviosa y tranquila, la total serenidad que siempre guardaba era impresionante, desde que se habían conocido lo recordaba así antes callado, tubo que pasar mucho tiempo antes que el pudiera hablar abiertamente con ella, el hecho de volverlo a tener tan cerca lo inquietaba de cierta manera, su vista recorrió el cuerpo de Yago admirando todos los tatuajes y pequeñas cicatrices en brazos y hombros, el costado derecho una que era considerablemente más grande que las demás llamó su atención, estiró su mano y suavemente con la yema de sus dedos rzó el contorno de la cicatriz.

-Ahora ya esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo Yago con una voz suave, sus ojos ahora conectaban con los de ella –Ves… no es mas que un simple recuerdo.

Celia entristeció al parecer Yago se dio cuenta pues se incorporó un poco -Hay cicatrices que nunca sanan –Tomó la mano de Yago llevando hacia su corazón. –Parece como si cada día que pasa latiera menos.

-Pero aun late, eso indica que aun eres humana y que estas viva –Ella asintió y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que escapó en sus ojos. –No te preocupes –Yago acarició su mejilla suavemente mirándola a la cara, viendo solamente tristeza y soledad.

-¿Qué nos ocurrió Yago?

-A lo mejor no era nuestro momento ambos teníamos cosas importantes que hacer, teníamos que vivir por separado, pero el destino quiso que nos reencontráramos, aquí y ahora estamos, tu –Yago se acercó un poco más a ella –yo –la besó suavemente en los labios –y una batalla por venir.

Celia lo besó a el en esta ocasión con un suave movimiento de su mano llago cerró la ventana para abrazarla ella se movió para poder tener una posición mas cómoda pasando una pierna de cada lado y colocándose sobre su regazo, con forme los besos crecían en intensidad y pasión las caricias también lo hacían, Celia arañaba la espalda de Yago que gemía débilmente mientras el besaba su cuello y metía las manos bajo la sudadera, ella lo apartó y con una sonrisa pícara y un suave besó quitó uno de los impedimentos que limitaban su sensaciones, tiró la sudadera a un lado, Yago estaba fascinado con la visión que se le ofrecía mientras la besaba ya acariciaba daba por hecho que su piel era igual de suave de cómo la recordaba.

Yago se tumbó en la cama dejando a Celia encima suyo disfrutando de sus besos y sus caricias –Por favor… no te detengas, si muero ahora que sea aquí y contigo.

-Te amo Yago –le susurró en el oído causando que el se estremeciera.

-Te juró que no te dejaré ir otra vez.

-No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir.

-Entonces si no la cumplo, no te lo pienses y mátame.

Entre besos y caricias ambos demostraron por primera vez su amor, un amor que quizás estuvo mucho tiempo oculto y reprimido, ambos se demostraron lo que sentían por el otro vampiresa y dragón se unieron en una mezcla perfecta, en la habitación de al lado alguien más al escuchar sus murmullos y ruidos, se preguntaba que hacía el ahí y si alguna vez podría sentir lo que Yago estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, no puedo dejar de sentir un gran golpe de celos por que hasta él podía disfrutar del amor.


	27. DESAPARECIDOS 1ª parte

**CAP. XXVII**

**Parte 1**

**¿DESAPARECIDOS?**

Harry se levantó atontado y muy adolorido, sus brazos por todos los esfuerzos del día anterior le dolían en sitios que ni siquiera el sabía que existían. Aun con un poco de pesadez en la cabeza por los ruidos de la habitación contigua donde Celia y Yago habían estado juntos haciendo cosas que prefería no imaginarse, o prefiriendo pensar que solo fue producto de su imaginación. Observó que aun llevaba puestos los pantalones de manta, bastante sucios por cierto, y que la espada de Godric Gryffindor descansaba junto a su cama bien guardada dentro de su vaina, se calzó unas zapatillas que habían colocado a los pies de su cama y tomó un vaso con agua para despejarse un poco, vio con gusto los paquetes con los regalos de navidad y a Hedwig posada en lo alto del armario, al verlo despierto voló hasta su cama y le dio un suave pellizco en la mano.

-Que pasa chica; ¿me extrañaste? –Harry acarició su suave plumaje, ella ululó contenta y le extendió la pata donde llevaba una nota, Harry la desató y se la guardó en el bolsillo después la leería con más calma –Feliz Navidad amiga –le dijo Harry a su lechuza dándole unas chucherías lechuciles que guardaba para estas ocasiones.

Se dedicó a abrir los regalos, lo primero que quiso ver fue el tradicional suéter Weasley con la gran H en el centro pero en cambio había un paquete con un trozo de su tarta favorita, también recibió el habitual surtido de golosinas que le enviaba Ron, un libro sobre los antiguos clanes de brujos y sectas en el mundo de parte de Hermione, Yago se había preocupado por el y le había regalado una funda para su varita que se ataba en el brazo o el muslo o en la cintura, era de piel negra y encajaba perfectamente con su varita decidió estrenarlo y se la ató al antebrazo colocando su varita en el interior, se puso la camisa del día anterior y salió hacia el salón.

Su sorpresa fue verlo completamente ordenado, incluso como si estuvieran estrenado todos los muebles y la pintura fresca. Parecía mentira que unas horas atrás se había realizado un duro entrenamiento que acabó en una batalla por el poder. Harry se dirigió a la cocina donde se escuchaba una suave voz murmurando una tonada, Harry pensó que podía ser la tonada más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, embriagante al grado de querer descubrir a la propietaria de esa voz y jurarle amor eterno. Su sorpresa fue aún más fuerte cuando una muy delgada y esbelta silueta salió de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos, dos piernas largas torneadas y blancas cubiertas por un minúsculo pantalón corto rosa claro con lunares del mismo color pero mas oscuros, una camiseta holgada a juego que resaltaba cada parte de su feminidad y sus rizos cobrizos descansaban con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus labios de un tono rojizo esbozaban una delgada sonrisa.

-Buenos días Harry¿dormiste bien? –Celia colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se dispuso a servir un par de tazas de té -¿Azúcar?

-P. p. por favor, y gracias, de… descansé muy bien. –Harry estaba muy nervioso un sudor frío le cubría el cuerpo allí estaba esa hermosa chica con apenas ropa encima agachada sirviendo calmadamente el té en las tazas, dejando ver más de lo que quería. Harry tragó nervioso y logró apartar la vista del pecho de la joven. Un poco apenado se sentó -¿Yago se ha despertado? –preguntó cambiando la conversación enfocándose en el diseño del frasco de mermelada.

-Aun no…-Celia ocupo su lugar frente a el en la mesa y bebió un poco de té –debe estar exhausto por lo de anoche.

"Me lo imagino" pensó Harry recordando los murmullos provenientes de la habitación de al lado.

Levantó la mirada y Celia lo miraba de una forma extraña -¿Qué te imaginas Harry? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Yo… es… que… yo… -Lo había pillado, "Demonios cuando aprenderé a cerrar mi mente"

-No te preocupes Harry aunque fueras un experto en Oclumencia podría saber lo que piensas. –le respondió al notar su apuro, mas no había terminado aún –Si piensas que Yago y Yo tenemos algo más que una amistad puedo contestar un si, pero si te imaginas que llevamos esa amistad a situaciones mas serias y comprometedoras la respuesta es un no –la explicación de ella resultó ser mas que suficiente, no quería, no, no debía imaginarse cosas que no eran. –Harry… tranquilízate, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo –añadió poniendo una de sus manos sobre la suya.

-¿Quién es el que debe tranquilizarse? –Dijo una voz al fondo del corredor

-¡Yago! –Exclamó Celia soltando a Harry rápidamente –A veces eres más sigiloso que yo –añadió riendo.

-Gajes del oficio hermosa –Yago se acercó a Celia y le dio un ligero beso en el pelo, tomó una silla girándola y sentándose quedando el respaldo en su pechó tomó una tostada con una mano mientras con la otra se apartaba un poco el muy enmarañado pelo.

-Eres un pequeño gran desastre –dijo Celia tomando un trozo de cuerda de su propio pelo para atar el de Yago.

Harry se sorprendió muchísimo al ver las orejas del chico, eran como las recordaba pero en la parte alta de estas terminaban en punto como las de un elfo, ya las había visto en una ocasión pero aun así no dejaban de impresionarle.

Yago miró a Celia con ojos penetrantes y ella asintió, terminó de atarle el pelo y tomando su taza de té se alejo hacia la habitación, Harry la miró irse quedando nuevamente hipnotizado por el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, cada paso que ella daba era para el como una daga que se le clavaba, pues sabía que ella era inalcanzable.

-Harry… si no parpadeas se te secarán los ojos –le avisó Yago poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre, Harry enrojeció y muy a su pesar bajo la mirada al momento que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, Harry un poco apenado por ser la segunda vez que lo pillaban con la mirada en sitios "prohibidos" se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza –Tranquilo muchacho, cuando esta de buen humor le es imposible controlar su carisma, dejemoslo en un pequeño efecto secundario.

-Es peor que una Veela –respondió resignado.

-Ya lo creo sobre todo cuando esta hambrienta –contestó riendo –… ahora si no te importa hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Yago se recostó en el sofá y dio un gran suspiro, cruzó los dedos nerviosos y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos algo que a Harry ponía altamente tenso. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire comenzó -¿te preguntarás por que ayer peleaste con Galdor, no? –Harry cabeceó –Si en algún momento causó que te sintieras… -se llevo la mano a la barbilla frotándola con fuerza –muy enfadado, espero que no lo tomes a mal, eso es lo que buscaba.

-No entiendo Yago, supe que estaba practicando con Galdor, pero después todo se volvió confuso, no recuerdo cuando termino la practica solo recuerdo… -Harry se detuvo en seco, sabía que estuvo a punto de decir a ti y a Celia haciendo el amor en la habitación de al lado, pero se tubo que frenar al ver que Yago lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yago se levantó de súbito y tomó a Harry por el brazo, le quitó la varita de su funda y los desapareció, una sensación extraña los invadió a ambos, montones de luces de todos los colores pasaban ante sus ojos, reaparecieron en un área en la completa penumbra, apenas un rayo de luz los iluminaba lo suficiente para que se vieran las caras, el suelo que pisaban se sentía esponjoso bajo los desnudos pies de Harry.

-¿Dónde nos has traído? –preguntó con apuro.

-Estamos en el lugar más seguro del mundo, la nada.

-¿La Nada?

-Si Harry la nada –repitió con voz cansada, un lugar entre el universo, aquí no llega la magia, ni cualquier persona, todos tenemos nuestra nada personal, imposible que alguien del exterior se filtre, ahora quiero que me expliques ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que Yago?

-Liberar tu magia a su máxima expresión, en pocas palabras derrotar a Galdor.

-¿Liberar mi magia a mi máxima expresión? –repitió Harry bastante confuso.

-Celia, lo sintió. Dumbledore, incluso no dudo que Voldemort lo haya sentido también, Harry¿es que no te das cuenta? Liberaste tu poder mágico a un grado muchísimo más superior que cualquier otro mago común.

-Hablas como Hermione, y sin embargo sigo sin entender.

-Mírate la mano Harry –Harry levantó su mano izquierda sin pensarlo, no vio nada, bueno quizás si una pequeña mancha de mermelada del desayuno pero nada importante.

-La otra Harry –el corrigió con voz paciente, Harry la levantó, en un principio no parecía haber nada extraño, pero por otro lado algo había aparecido algo que no estaba la otra noche una pequeña cicatriz similar a la que llevaba en la frente, estaba como grabada en oro en su palma sobre su piel; Harry miró a Yago entre confundido y asustado.

-¿Esto significa que también soy…? –Tragó saliva pensando mejor sus palabras – ¿Soy un heredero?

-No Harry eso es solo la marca que deja la magia que al ser expulsada de forma brusca, deja una marca que hace a la persona característica en este caso tu cicatriz. –Yago lo trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo pero Harry seguía aun confuso. –Y para ser sincero después de la explosión de magia de ayer el ministerio empezará a investigar quien fue el perpetrador por no es normal que un mago explote de la forma que lo hiciste tu, por eso no recuerdas claramente.

-No se que decir. –respondió apenado.

-Solo trata que no te vean la palma, la gente puede pensar que no te traes nada bueno entre manos –Harry asintió, Yago lo tomó nuevamente introduciéndolos a ambos en el túnel de luces de colores, un instante después estaban de nuevo en el salón de piso de Celia.

-Rápido, moveros, os buscan –gritó Celia desde la ventana.

-¿Qué… quienes? –preguntó Harry.

-No hay tiempo, salgamos de aquí… Celia ya sabes el siguiente punto, avisa a los demás. –Celia asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo absorbida por un vacío.

-Así que por eso se mueve tan rápido –averiguó Harry.

-¡Harry… te he dicho que no hay tiempo… mueve el culo! –Le apuró Yago tirándole su mochila con sus cosas y saliendo del departamento con varita y espada desenfundadas, Harry tomó la suya haciendo lo propio.

Bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras, por el enrejado que dividía el ascensor de estas vieron que se detenía justo en el piso y escucharon voces y un ruido fuerte posiblemente ya habían echado la puerta abajo.

-Rápido Harry tenemos que llegar a la moto –le apuró Yago bajando los escalones apresuradamente.

-¿No podríamos escondernos en la Nada? –Preguntó Harry pensando que era una rápida solución.

-En la nada se albergan solo las mentes, los cuerpos siguen presentes, no te gustaría despertar muerto, o convertido en fantasma verdad.

-No... lo…

-Harry no hay tiempo –Yago subió los escalones te tenía de ventaja con Harry y sin preguntarle se lo hecho al hombro y desapareciendo, aparecieron en un sitio que a los ojos de Harry podría tratarse de un establo.

Yago tiró a Harry en el suelo e introduciendo sus dedos en la boca soltó un fuerte silbido, como si se tratar de un animal perfectamente entrenado la enorme moto de Sirius se acercó hacia ellos, Yago subió y tras el Harry, después de un fuerte acelerón salieron a la calle, tan pronto volvieron a ver la tenue luz del sol supieron lo ocurrido, la antes transitada calle estaba ahora desordenada, gente corriendo de un lado al otro buscando refugio, Yago giró más el acelerador engranado otra marcha obteniendo aun más velocidad, Harry inmediatamente supo por que lo hizo un grupo de tres Mortífagos les cerraban la salida.

-Yago… no crees que la barrera podría estar bloqueada –le gritó Harry que ahora se tenía que sujetar de la cintura de Yago que cada vez aceleraba más la moto.

-Dudo que bloqueen la única vía de escape Harry, este pueblo esta plagado de aurores. –Al parecer Yago estaba en lo correcto, pues levantó su mano izquierda tomando los hechizos y desviándolos en otra dirección como lo había visto hacer una vez con una maldición que le lanzó Ron, al final los Mortífagos se tuvieron que hacer a un lado para no ser arrollados.

Yago no bajo el ritmo de la motocicleta durante todo el viaje, sorteando curvas, pendientes, declives y rectas a altas velocidades, Harry estaba helado pues solo llevaba la camiseta y los pantalones que oso la noche anterior, había empezado a nevar y podía sentir que Yago también debería de estar sufriendo lo suyo, se desvió nuevamente tomando una carretera rural poco transitada que estaba en muy mal estado lo que le obligo a bajar la velocidad, cuando vieron lo que podía definirse en la recién llegada noche entraron en lo que sería un maizal, al fondo una cabaña vieja tenuemente iluminada por una luz, Yago detuvo la moto y haciendo que Harry bajara la ocultó tras unos arbustos al pie de la carretera.

-Toma tus cosas y no sueltes tu varita –Avisó Yago –Por lo visto no solo el ministerio percibió tu explosión de poder¿Cómo no pensé en ello?

-¿Crees que los demás estén bien?

-No lo se Harry, aunque me gustaría poder decir que sí, no lo se.

Caminaron callados bordeando los campos, Harry se sentía incomodo ya que sus zapatos se habían humedecido con la nieve y el frío se les colaba hasta los huesos, Yago sin embargo mantenía una extraña calma a pesar de estar descalzo el frío no parecía afectarle o por lo menos no daba muestra de ello observo cuando se puso en pie sobre una roca que tenía los dedos de los pies ligeramente azulados.

-Ocúltate, rápido –ordeno empujándolo a un montón de paja.

Yago había tenido razón un par de mortífagos rondaban la zona, cubiertos por sus mascaras y sus capuchas era difícil saber de quien se trataba, pero Harry al ver la mano plateada de uno y la áspera voz femenina del otro supo quienes eran.

-Shhh –Yago yacía escondido cerca de el y empuñaba su varita con fuerza. Harry asintió y sacó la suya de la funda.

Esperaron escondidos en la paja hasta que desaparecieron, ellos salieron de sus escondites y con señas Yago hizo que Harry se movilizara hacia la pequeña cabaña al fondo del huerto. De las ventanas salía una pequeña luz que iluminaba el lugar, Yago se asomó por la ventana antes de tocar la puerta, escucharon el chirriar de una silla y como alguien caminaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –dijo una voz temblorosa.

-Estamos perdidos, necesitamos ayuda –dijo Yago acercándose a la puerta.

Una vieja mujer abrió la puerta aunque aun sujetada por una cadena asomándose para examinar a sus sospechosos visitantes, abrió los ojos en un rictus de terror y los llevó dentro rápidamente, los sentó cerca de una estufa eléctrica y les puso varias mantas encima sin siquiera preguntarles su nombre.

-Pero muchachos como se les ocurre estar así con el tiempo que hace y con la ropa tan ligera, estamos en pleno invierno –la anciana les acercó a cada uno una gran taza con dos asas que parecía contener caldo de pollo. -¿Qué hacían dos jovencitos en la tempestad?

-Nos perdimos señora –dijo Yago con calma levantándose de su sitio y dándole una de las mantas a la mujer –tomé no es justo que pase frío por nuestra culpa.

La mujer con un rostro enfadado la rechazó –Ahora tu la necesitas mas que yo –bajó la vista hasta los pies descalzos de Yago y soltó un grito ahogado –Por los cielos, como es que no llevas zapatos –Nuevamente la anciana se levanto apoyada en su bastón sacando de un armario una tinaja de metal y lo que parecía ser una estufa eléctrica de cocina, la llenó con agua y la puso ahí –Rápido chico siéntate en esa silla y mete los pies en el agua, si no hacemos algo rápido tendrán que llevarte al hospital y cortarte los dedos.

Por mas que Yago quiso resistirse la mujer siguió dándole cuidados, le metió los pies en el agua que se calentaba poco a poco, Harry para ese entonces ya estaba hecho un ovillo cerca de la estufa y se había dormido, la mujer le puso una almohada bajo la cabeza y le colocó mejor la manta.

La mujer regresó a su mecedora y retomo el tejido que había dejado olvidado. Pasado sus ojos de Yago a Harry y viceversa, parecía tranquila por que algo dentro de ella le decía que ellos no le harían daño solo eran dos pobres muchachos perdidos en la ventisca que buscaron un refugio, nadie sabía sobre su pasado, y no podía negar que eso a ella le inquietaba. –Espantosa cicatriz tiene este chico en la frene ¿Cómo se la hizo? –pregunto con un toque muy dulce.

Yago levantó la vista del suelo y la miró confundido, pero al ver la benevolente cara de la anciana no tubo corazón para mentirle –Se la hizo cuando murieron sus padres.

-¿Fue en un accidente?

-No, la verdad fueron asesinados, el asesino se la hizo por que juró que volvería por el. –la anciana le dedicó una mirada le lástima a Harry

-Y tu hijo… ¿que oscuro pasado guardas? –Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo no recuerdo mi pasado hace unos años desperté de lo que fue una pesadilla, sin amigos, sin familia, y sin recuerdos.

-¿Quién podría ser tan cruel como para arrebatarle a un niño sus pertenencias? –le dijo la anciana.

-No me las arrebataron me las borraron, un día desperté y no recordaba muchas cosas, solo pequeños retazos de mi inocencia cociente de ese momento, sabía mi nombre y de donde venía y el desgraciado destino, por escapar de ese destino… por eso mis recuerdos desaparecieron. –Yago hablaba ya en murmuros un poco más para si mismo que para la anciana, ella dejó el tejido y le puso una mano en la frente.

-Chico estas ardiendo –Yago no supo que siguió después cerró sus ojos muy cansado para contestar.

El despacho del director estaba iluminado tenuemente por unas cuantas velas allí la profesora Mc Gonagall retorcía un pañuelo nerviosamente entre sus manos.

-De verdad aun no los has encontrado Albus –su voz sonaba temblorosa y preocupada.

-El encantamiento de antilocalización que les hice era muy potente, si no se dan cuenta de que lo llevan no pueden desprenderse de el con mucha facilidad, podrían estar en cualquier parte. –El director miraba hacia el exterior con la mirada perdida entre las estrellas.

-También los podría tener Voldemort, o la Vampiresa los habrá traicionado. –La profesora Filch caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo suposiciones de lo ocurrido –sabia que no era buena idea que fueran solos, tendríamos que haberlos llevado al cuartel general de la orden, allí hubieran estado seguros.

La Profesora Mc. Gonagall la miró severamente sus labios estaban muy apretados –Y nos hubieran atrapado a todos. Es que no sentiste la oleada de poder, por eso los mortífagos los encontraron estaban perfectamente seguros. –Samantha Filch dio un bufido y se dejó caer en un sillón.

-… ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que haremos? –escupió con desgana.

-Esperaremos… -respondió el director con solemnidad –los demás ya se encuentran a salvo, volverán con los demás a Hogwarts pronto… –Dumbledore regresó detrás de su escritorio con aspecto cansado -… ellos tendrán que volver.

-Señor… hemos vuelto a fallar… han… escapado –la voz de aquel ser pequeño y desalineado temblaba con un toque de fuerte terror.

-¿Y…? -dijo una voz siseante y fría desde las tinieblas.

-La vampiresa esta con ellos, tal como nos habían avisado –contestó con más miedo aun.

-Es imposible que Potter tenga tanto poder –decía la voz entre dientes, apretaba en su mano una varita con mucha furia.

-El Kirin esta con el mi Señor, el le esta enseñando –una voz dulce y armoniosa que sin embargo sonaba fría y distante respondió sus preguntas.

-Delia… preciosa, acércate –pidió con una falsa voz amable extendiendo su mano a ella

Con una mueca de asco en el rostro la tomó y permitió que la guiara a.C. un asiento cerca del suyo –Ahora dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer para llevarnos a ellos?

-Usaré a la traidora –contestó

-La traidora –repitió Voldemort acariciándose la barbilla -¿Cómo la piensas encontrar? –insistió.

-Desgraciadamente llevamos al misma sangre, es un vínculo irrompible, sabré donde encontrarla, debe de estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, debe de estar buscándolos, no dejaría a su amado Kirin a la deriva y sin protección.

-Se a lo que te refieres con eso de la sangre preciosa, y hay que ver la de estupideces que se hacen por amor¿no es cierto? –Delia asintió, a su mente llegaron los amargos recuerdos de cómo ella había logado ser vampiresa al haber enamorado de un vampiro y como por amor, por no querer dejar a su hermana desamparada la trató de convertir sin ningún éxito convirtiéndola en ninguna cosa.

-La encontraré y volveré con ella mi señor –fue lo último que dijo poniéndose en pié y caminando hacia la salida. –El Kirin morirá, procuraré traerte a Potter con vida, y no espero que mi hermana me ayude pero si me guiará después… lamataré.

-Gracias por ser tan contemplativa…lleva al Dracoliche, ya es lo suficientemente fuerte, creo que te será útil en ambas búsquedas –Delia se detuvo en la puerta y asintió, se colocó la capucha que le tapaba la cabeza y se desvaneció en una voluta de humo.


	28. DESAPARECIDOS 2ª parte

**

* * *

**

**CAP. XXVII**

**¿DESAPARECIDOS? **

**2ª Parte**

Grimmauld Place, ahora con su nuevo habitante Remus Lupin y su pequeña compañía Yairy, habían hecho de ese sitio algo más acogedor, ahora que el último de los Black estaba muerto y que Bellatrix, lo había perdido por su presunta muerte, habían logrado entre aurores y esfuerzos dejarlo habilitado como base permanente de la Orden del Fénix, el antiguo retrato gritón de la Señora Black había quedado permanentemente cayado al haberle construido una pared que lo tapara aunque aun se escuchaban rumores de la gritona señora, la casa ahora no solo estaba limpia y sus paredes bien empapeladas, sus cortinas libres de plagas y sus ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol, habían habilitado un comedor amplio donde reunían a ver los miembros de la Orden para hablar de sus escasos avances, en su sótano una habitación en las cuales Remus pasaba sus largas noches convertido en hombre lobo y varias habitaciones bien acondicionadas para todo auror o visitante pudiera descansar; ahora estaba nuevamente a rebosar de gente por la llegada al completo de la familia Weasley, los Amberfield y Hermione, por petición estricta de Dumbledore, la casa rebosaba de recuerdos y preocupaciones.

En el salón de la casa se encontraban reunidos Lupin y los señores Weasley el tema de conversación: los chicos extraviados.

-Remus, aún no entiendo como Dumbledore los envió solos… Harry, es tan vulnerable, y Yago, es fuerte sabe cuidarse, pero no son más que unos niños –comentaba Molly con baste preocupación, retorciendo un pañuelo entre sus manos a la mirada de un tranquilo Remus.

-Molly, querida, Dumbledore es un gran mago, sabe por que hace las cosas, dice que esta buscando la forma de romper el hechizo de antilocalización que les puso –respondió su esposo colocándole una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de ella –están bien, sabríamos si les hubiera sucedido algo.

-Pero es que Hedwig regresa con las cartas vacías, tambien Errol, incluso ese halcón que tiene Yago, ninguno responde –Molly bajo la cabeza y reprimió un sollozo –tengo miedo Arthur, mucho miedo.

Lupin se levantó de su asiento mirando las llamas de la chimenea –todos lo tenemos Molly, hay que confiar en ellos Yago pronto será mayor de edad y podrá hacer algo con mayor seguridad, ahora el sabe que no les conviene arriesgarse. –Lupin miró hacia la larga mesa rebosante de comida que se mantenía caliente mediante varios hechizos –es Año Nuevo Molly, celebremos, por nosotros, por ellos y por todos los que están arriba esperando la cena.

En esos instantes Ginny estaba recostada en su cama, observaba como una pequeña snitch giraba alrededor del techo, sus pensamientos en blanco y su humor de mal animo, entre sus manos sujetaba una pequeña caja, el regalo de navidad de Harry unas pinzas para el pelo de color plateado con piedrecillas azules, se mantenían guardadas sin que su propietaria supiera que estaban allí, ella vio la caja y sin decir nada se la guardó, no la abrió en ese instante y no quería abrirla aun era la principal fuete de preocupación si debía o no, en la mesa estaba la caja donde guardaba la snitch, dentro de la caja aun había un pergamino que le valía por algo material, no le había regalado sus sentimientos ni su cariño, solo algo simple y material, escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, seguramente su madre que la llamaba para cenar.

-Hey, dragoncita, la cena esta servida¿Bajas? –Su hermano Charlie estaba en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ella negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en la cama mirando hacia la pared, escucho como su hermano pegaba un salto para después sentarse en la cama. –Bonita snitch¿Dónde la conseguiste? –Ella no respondió, no quería responder – ¿L.E.? –Leyó –¿son las iniciales de quien te la dio?

Ginny dio un suspiro y giró en la cama para ver a su hermano, le quitó la snitch y la miró con una media sonrisa –Son las de su madre –contestó simplemente –su padre solía hacer estas cosas, pensé… que quizás algún día… vería mis iniciales grabadas igual que estas.

-¿Harry? –Ginny asintió -¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? –Ginny dio un suspiro y reprimió una lágrima.

-Solo digamos que no me he comportado muy bien con ninguno.

-¿Ninguno? –Charlie le lanzó una mirada escéptica –Perdona Ginny pero no te entiendo. ¿Es que hay alguien más? –Ginny volvió a medio sonreír y se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro liberando nuevamente a la snitch. –Entiendo; dragoncilla ya me lo contarás cuando estés lista –Charlie se levantó caminado hacia la salida –te esperamos abajo –Añadió.

Antes de que saliera Ginny se incorporó un poco –Charlie… -el se detuvo un momento –gracias

El le lanzo una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. –Eres mi hermana, sabes que estoy siempre para lo que necesites. –Charlie cerró la puerta tras de si y suspiro pensando en que era lo que podía estarle ocurriendo a su hermana menor.

-¿La cría sigue encerrada? –dijo una voz fría tras el.

Charlie giró la vista para ver a Zellinyer apoyado en una postura arrogante en la pared al lado de la puerta del cuarto donde dormían Cloe y Yairy –Esa cría como tu dices es mi hermana, y hazme el favor de dejarla en paz. –respondió Charlie amenazante.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –respondió Zellinyer levantando las manos –no pienso hacerle nada malo, solo digo que no le conviene romperse el coco por dos personas que están mas sumidas en sus propios asuntos que en enamorar a una chiquilla.

-¿De que estas hablando? Harry… un momento dijiste dos personas… ¿es que hay alguien más? –Charlie suavizó un poco su actitud a la espera de nueva información.

-Solo voy a decir que corren rumores por ahí, ya sabes Yago… ella… Harry, rumores sin importancia –Zellinyer hacia ademanes tranquilos con las manos como restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué rumores? –quiso saber Charlie al instante.

-Tu lo has dicho Charlie –Zellinyer empezó a caminar hacia abajo –hay que dejarla en paz… ella sabrá tomar su propia decisión.

Zellinyer pasó junto a Ron al que sonrió de manera suficiente y siguió su camino hacia abajo, Ron subió donde estaba su hermano con los puños apretados y las orejas rojas, visiblemente molesto por algo.

-Tu sabías que algo no iba bien con Ginny y nos lo has estado ocultando, prometimos cuidarla y mira lo que esta pasando, Zellinyer me acaba de decir que ella esta saliendo con Harry y con Yago al mismo tiempo¿Qué has hecho para evitarlo Ron? –Ron se quedó de piedra sin saber que responderle, ni el mismo sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Ginny, solo la encontraba extraña, más de lo habitual. –Responde Ronald.

-El no tiene nada que ver Charlie –la voz de Hermione se dejó oír al fondo del pasillo –Ginny solo esta confundida y tiene que tomar una decisión, no ha sido fácil para ninguno y créeme Ron no la ha dejado sola, siempre esta al pendiente de ella.

-¡Ah! Claro la señorita perfecta ahora defiende a su novio –respondió con sarcasmo.

-No lo defiendo por que sea mi novio Charlie, lo defiendo por que estás demasiado alterado, Ginny ya es mayor para saber lo que le conviene, así que ¿Por qué no la dejas? –respondió un tanto enfadada arrastrando tras de si un asustado y confundido Ron.

-Ella tiene razón Charlie. –la voz de Bill al mayor de sus hermanos se asomó al final del pasillo dejando pasar a Hermione que tiraba hacia dentro de la habitación a Ron

-Ahora el hermano mayor me quiere aconsejar –bufo enfadado. –Bill… es nuestra hermana tenemos que protegerla, no podemos permitir que Yago le haga daño.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que Yago le va a hacer daño? –Bill se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó -¿Qué te hace pensar que Harry le va a hacer daño? –Añadió –Vamos Charlie, tu conoces a Yago, sabes como es, y lo poco que se de el se que no es capaz de hacerle daño a Ginny, tiene solo quince años es normal que este confundida por un chico; bajemos a cenar, nos esperan

-No puedo creer que Charlie sea tan celoso, tan… tan… -Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación moviendo las manos nerviosamente en el aire

-¿Weasley? –terminó Ron

-No todos los Weasley son iguales –Respondió Hermione.

-Lo somos Herm, aunque no te guste, defendemos lo que queremos, acaso olvidas como me ponía cada vez que Vik… Víctor te escribía una carta –Ron se levantó de la cama y sujeto a Hermione por la cintura obligándola a detenerse. –Tanto Harry como Yago quieren mucho a Ginny y estoy seguro de que ninguno le hará daño, solo creo que esta vez hay que dejarla escoger, tu lo hiciste.

-Era diferente Ron –respondió con un mohín.

-No es diferente Herm, podrías estar con cualquiera y me escogiste a mi, Ginny solo esta confundida y eso la altera, hay que dejarla que tome una decisión. –Ron la miraba sonriente a los ojos ella se podía perder en esa mirada azul con esa calidez que le brindaba esa seguridad.

-Me gusta cuando eres tan maduro Ron –sonrió besándolo en los labios con delicadeza. –Este tipo de cosas hicieron que me enamorara de ti.

-Y a mi me gusta como pierdes los nervios cuando algo no te gusta –respondió el dándole un beso en la frente, Hermione soltó una risa traviesa y empezó a besarlo con pasión, comenzando un nuevo juego que había aprendido hace poco y no lo negaba un juego que le gustaba, un juego de caricias por ver quien podía demostrar mas pasión y más amor.

El juego los llevo a un lado de la cama Ron se sentó en ella y Hermione sobre de el, tomando poder y control de la situación, las caricias cada vez era mas suaves y los besos llevaban más pasión.

Hermione se separó de Ron bruscamente y jadeando, su juego la estaba guiando a un terreno peligroso que aun no estaba segura de querer llegar –Ron… debemos parar –dijo con dificultad para respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma alarmante.

-Si… creo que debemos –respondió, su voz era una octava más aguda y su respiración igual de acelerada, se levanto de la cama y se arregló un poco el revuelto pelo y se metió la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

Hermione lo miraba desde la cama mordiéndose los labios, nerviosa trató también de ponerse un poco más presentable, no quería que la vieran de mala manera, sobre todo que desde que llegó solo habían sido felicitaciones por haberse decidido por fin.

Ambos bajaron fingiendo tranquilidad al comedor donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos, aunque su "normalidad" desató una serie de miradas suspicaces entre el resto de los habitantes de la casa Hermione sonrojada se fue a ayudar a la señora Amberfield y la señora Weasley con los últimos preparativos.

La cena transcurrió con calma absoluta, la mayoría de las personas estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, Cloe y Yairy empezaron a jugar a las espadas con los cuchillos, la señora Amberfield les pidió calma pero fue callada por la señora Weasley alegando que eran niñas y tenían que divertirse. Charlie secundó la moción de su madre cuando les empezó a tirar guisantes encatados con su varita y ellas les daban como si se tratasen de minúsculas pelotas de tenis, llenando los platos de los demás de comida indeseada, pronto la tensa situación se relajó un poco entre risas y guisantes voladores, gracias a la irreverencia de las niñas el ambiente empezó a ser un poco más relajado olvidándose de los problemas y disfrutando de la cena.

Después de las clásicas doce campanadas todos se fundieron en abrazos y desearon el que encontraran a Yago y Harry sanos y salvos, después de eso las mas pequeñas se fueron a acostar, los adultos se quedaron en el salón alrededor del fuego disfrutando de cerveza de mantequilla tibia y un poco de vino de elfo para los más grandes.

Las platicas se dividieron entre los mayores y los jóvenes, Fred y George trataban inútilmente de impresionar a Aria con sus nuevas bromas navideñas desde los chicles que te hacían crecer cuernos de reno cuyas puntas se iluminaban, hasta la crema Papa Noel, la cual te hacía crecer una larga barba blanca, Hermione supuso a quien le habían pedido el encantamiento necesario para fabricarla.

Bill y Charlie hablaban en voz muy baja y por las caras de ambos y las persistentes miradas, todos o la mayoría de la gente sabían de lo que hablaban, Lupin los Señores Weasley y Los señores Amberfield compartían anécdotas de sus años de estudiantes y travesuras de sus hijos, obviamente haciendo que todos ellos reclamaran que su madre contara cosas tan intimas como cuando Fred y George vistieron a Ron de niña o cuando Ginny con tres años al enfadarse con Bill le lanzó por accidente un hechizo de moco murciélagos, haciéndola famosa por dicho hechizo desde temprana edad.

Nathaniel cerró el libro que estaba leyendo en una esquina, o que por lo menos fingía leer pues estaba mas entretenido viendo las carantoñas y cursilerías que se decían Ron y Hermione mientras se reían de las bromas de Gred y Forge.

-Herm… ¿me podrías poner al corriente con los ejercicios de aparición creo que me presentaré a las pruebas cuando cumpla los diecisiete? –le dijo Ron a Hermione tratando de cambiar la conversación a una más personal.

-Pero miren quien quiere aprender a aparecerse –dijo Fred con voz burlona.

-Si el pequeño Ronniekins quiere ir a ve a escondidas a su novia –Añadió George con un tono cantarín.

Fred y George se tomaron de la manos rodeando a Ron y Hermione y empezaron a bailar a su alrededor y a cantar: _·"Al pasar la barca, me dijo el barquero: las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero. Al volver la barca me volvió a decir: las niñas bonitas no pagan aquí. Yo no soy bonita ni lo quiero ser. Las niñas bonitas se echan a perder. Como soy tan fea yo lo pagaré" _El efecto que buscaban fue inmediato pues todos los presentes estallaron en risas inclusive Charlie y Bill que estaban muy concentrados en su charla y hasta Ginny que aparentaba leer un libro no pudo reprimir la carcajada, pero Aria era al parecer la mas divertida pues se llevaba las manos a la barriga y brillantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ron y Hermione también reían por las ocurrencias de los gemelos aunque habían causado que ambos tomaran un alarmante color rojo en sus rostros. 

Los señores Amberfield reían de las ocurrencias de los gemelos Weasley, realmente se habían adaptado muy bien a las condiciones de su nueva vida, salían a sus respectivos trabajos junto con Aria, no le reprochaban a su hija ninguna de sus acciones sabían que tres años en ella la habían hecho cambiar y madurar, pareciendo un adulto en un cuerpo de una niña de doce años, usualmente la veían leyendo un libro o hablando con Zellinyer y Yairy esa niña de pelo y ojos de un negro como la noche, callada, sería y constantemente ausente, sabían que había pasado un buen tiempo encerrada por Voldemort y que pudo haber sido un gran shock, y que su hija la ayudaba a aceptar el don con el que le había tocado vivir.

Después del festival de canciones y bromas de los gemelos, Zellinyer se levantó de su sitio dirigiéndose hacia las escales.

-¡Eh Nathaniel quédate un rato más! –gritó Fred desde su sitio.

-Gracias muchachos pero mañana tengo que preparar mis cosas, pasado tenemos que ir de regreso a Hogwarts.

Ron se levantó del suelo y ayudó a levantarse a Hermione –Creo que nosotros también nos vamos a acostar.

Perfecto Chicos –dijo la señora Weasley –Ginny… tu compartes el cuarto con Hermione¿Por qué no subes a acostarte querida? –Ginny soltó una risita y se levantó rápidamente acomodando la frazada con la que tapaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

-Claro mama, no hay problema –dijo con fingida alegría –vamos Herm hora de dormir –Con una sonrisa malévola tomó a Hermione de la mano arrastrándola hacia su habitación.

-¿Vamos Ron, que esperas? –Dijo la señora Weasley, Ron pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento y empezó a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó –Pasaré a arroparte más tarde hijo –Definitivo, no había forma de escaparse de la habitación para una sesión de besuqueos, derrotado no le quedó otra que subirse a acostar.

O

En una cabaña perdida en el centro de una pradera la nieve aun no había dejado de caer, una anciana cuidaba de Yago que desde que había llegado llevaba ya varios días con una fuerte fiebre y delirando, Harry había hecho acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad por no salir corriendo en búsqueda de ayuda, sabía que cuando Yago despertara la amigable anciana llamada Eleonor Bourdon les haría demasiadas preguntas, había encontrado las varitas que colocó sobre una mesa y las espada de Gryffindor que colocó junto a una estufa de carbón que mantenía constantemente encendida, mientras Harry había estado durmiendo ella había recostado a Yago sobre un catre y le había quitado la ropa tapándolo con varias mantas, también le había quitado el guante que cubría su mano, curiosamente la anciana la había vendado después para que el resplandor del ojo del dragón no palpitara ante sus ojos, Yago en su delirio había empezado a hablar en varias lenguas extrañas, Harry pudo comprender una noche lo que decía, repetía una y otra vez la profecía que lo envolvía a el con Voldemort, hablaba en lengua parsel, pero aún así la anciana no se inmutó ante todos los delirios de Yago, por lo que Harry pensó que este le había lanzado algún hechizo que hiciera que ella creyera como normal todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero había ocasiones que por las miradas confundidas de la anciana sabía que no había sido así.

Pasaron la noche de año nuevo con una modesta cena que preparó la anciana, Harry trataba de guardar siempre todo el silencio posible y dedicarse a las atenciones de Yago, la marca en su mano se había desvanecido casi por completo, pero aún sentía el poder latente en su interior.

-Harry por favor come un poco más de pastel, sería una pena que se pusiera duro –pidió la anciana sirviéndole un generoso trozo de pastel, Harry tenía los ojos en Yago que había vuelto a empezar a delirar en extrañas lenguas. –No te preocupes querido, he visto fiebres peores aunque nunca como esta, he visto gente delirando, pero nunca he visto a un heredero del poder en ese estado, son únicos y nunca se dejan ver, es contra natura. –Harry abrió los ojos asustado, esa anciana posiblemente era una bruja, conocía la historia de los herederos, pero su casa era completamente muggle, completamente normal. Harry quería decir algo por la revelación sin embargo la anciana no había terminado

>No soy bruja, ni siquiera poseo magia, pero conozco bastante bien la historia de cómo un Elfo le entregó su poder a un Dragón y como este mezclo ambos poderes y se los entregó a un grupo de mujeres embarazadas, oh si aun lo recuerdo con claridad, como sus palmas brillaban, después llegada cierta edad venían esos seres luminosos y se llevaban a los niños que nadie nunca volvía a ver –la anciana se levantó de la mesa y cambió la compresa de agua fresca de la frente de Yago, y aún siguen naciendo personas con dicho poder, dice la historia que la naturaleza sabe cuando el mundo corre peligro, estos niños nacen para morir por una causa que ni siquiera les pertenece, es tan triste Harry, saber que hace años que no veía una palma reluciente, han venido tantos recuerdos a mi mente.

La boca de Harry se secó y le costaba trabajo pensar en las palabras de la anciana, que cuidaba con tanto amor a Yago –¿Usted fue madre de un Heredero? –preguntó preocupado.

-Yo no Harry, yo viví una vida completamente normal, fue mi madre quien tubo que dejar que se llevaran a mi hermano, aun lo recuerdo, esos se referían a el como el Gran Azul, lo volví a ver muchos años después pero ya no quedaban vestigios de nuestra relación, había cambiado se había convertido en un ser completamente desconocido, incluso su nombre había cambiado. –La anciana bajo la cabeza y apartó los mechones húmedos del rostro de Yago –Sería una pena que este muchacho tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, se le ve tan puro.

Harry iba a responderle preguntarle si ella era la hermana de Huör si el Gran Azul que se refería podría ser el líder de los herederos, quien ahora arrancaba a esos elegidos de su seno familiar para obligarlos a cumplir con un destino que posiblemente acabaría con ellos, pero en vez de eso la anciana se levantó y con un ligero ademán dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, visiblemente afectada . Harry se quedó mirando a Yago preocupado parecía que por fin descansaba su respiración ya era más pausada.

Yago durmió durante los días siguientes, Harry agradeció que al menos ya no deliraba, no sabía si iba a aguantar mas tiempo escuchando la profecía, Harry pensaba que para esta fecha ya deberían estar sus amigos de vuelta en Hogwarts y que todos debían de estarlos buscando incluidos los Mortífagos.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese mismo instante rodeado por oscuras nubes una figura tenebrosa, horripilante y pútrida a los ojos de cualquier ser, y a pesar de eso aun conservando los vestigios que le pertenecieron a su feroz belleza, el Dracoliche que sus escamas se habían convertido solo en una fina capa de piel que cubría los huesos dejando algunos al descubierto, los grandes ojos ahora eran dos bolas sesgadas de un color tan oscuro como la obsidiana que irradiaban vacío y odio, escupía llamaradas azulosas en su vuelo, sobre su lomo una mujer joven de gran belleza traicionada por el ser que amaba y que guardaba un rencor contra todo lo que podía ser bueno, alguien que le prometió poder y libertad a cambio de una vida fascinante, una vida que sabía que para llegar a acabar con ella tendría que quitarse del camino a muchas otras, antes hubiera retrocedido pero ahora no podía ya estaba demasiado involucrada para echarse atrás y ella nunca dejaba nada a la mitad lo hizo una vez y por eso ahora le tocaba vivir lo que estaba viviendo, mataría al Kirin, lo había sentido despertar de nuevo en el corazón de su hermana iría a buscarlo ella lo seguiría y si era posible, también mataría a Potter, su señor la cubriría con gloria eterna y sería libre para poder vivir esa tortuosa eternidad que decidió vivir.

Harry se levantó tras un extraño sueño donde un gran bosque con plantas desconocidas se alzaba ante el, después unos ojos fríos y negros lo observaban atentamente, se paralizó de terror en su sueño era como si un dementor se hubiera descubierto delante suyo y le mostrara el vacío en su mirada.

Alguien lo había despertado, Yago lo miraba con una curiosa sonrisa como si hubiera dormido todo lo que no había dormido durante toda su vida se veía recuperado y fortalecido.

-Venga dormilón son las diez de la mañana, es hora de estirar un poco esas piernas hoy volvemos a Hogwarts –Yago sonreía y se le veía de un extraño buen humor. Harry se levantó y se hecho la manta sobre los hombros se calzo unas zapatillas que le había dado la señora Bourdon y caminó hacia la cocina donde ella disfrutaba de una taza de té mientras le hacía unos remiendos a unos pantalones, esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que Harry se había levantado.

-Ven Harry siéntate junto a mi el desayuno esta servido –dijo ella con su dulce voz, Harry no la había visto sonreír en todo este tiempo, no lo podía negar era una vision bastante agradable, Yago ya se había sentado y tarareaba una canción se veía que había tomado un buen baño y por primera vez había decido peinarse un poco –Hay que ver lo enredado que tenía el cabello este Yago, me tomo mucho tiempo dejarle el pelo como lo tiene, hay es un día especial para el. –Harry arqueo una ceja confundido y miró a Yago que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Es mi cumpleaños Harry diecisiete, una gran edad¿no crees? –Harry sabía lo que quería decir, ahora podía hacer magia sin problemas. –Escribí a Dumbledore, en cuanto pueda nos enviará un trasladador para que regresemos.

-¿Qué haremos con la moto? No podemos dejarla ahí escondida

-Tranquilo, la moto ya esta un lugar seguro, Eleonor ya me contó de lo que hablaron no te preocupes no piensa contar nada, solo quería asegurarse de que estamos bien, le explique como se podía comunicar con nosotros –Yago tenía una excitación en sus ojos fuera de lo normal y por primera vez Harry creyó que estaba feliz. –Ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar. -Eleonor Bourdon les dedicó una última sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta para darles mayor privacidad.

-¿Qué sucede Yago? –preguntó rápidamente Harry, Yago cambió su expresión por la que era mas habitual en el una seria y fría.

-Es sobre Ginny, Harry

-¿Qué hay sobre Ginny? –preguntó entre preocupado y enfadado –si me vas a repetir lo del día de la pelea, será mejor que lo olvides, por que como vuelvas a gritarle trataré que no haya nadie quien nos pueda detener.

-No es por lo de la discusión –dijo Yago un tanto despreocupado –es por ti Harry, dime ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Harry enmudeció y palideció aunque no fue en ese orden, no le había dicho a nadie de sus sentimientos por Ginny, según el solo se comportaba como un amigo, un amigo al cual casi no hablaba, pero un amigo –No lo se Yago, creo que es mi amiga.

-¿Crees? –Harry asintió. –Entonces no es tu amiga –concluyó Yago.

-Es que es… no se difícil de explicar.-se excusó Harry entrando en nervios.

-Le prometiste algo y no lo cumpliste Harry¿te das cuenta de lo grave que es eso?

Harry se preguntaba como demonios Yago se había enterado de que el tenía que hablar con ella, aunque por otra parte lo supuso, mientras el estuvo inconsciente según las malas lenguas de Lavender y Parvati, Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo con el, pero por otro lado, si hubiera ocurrido algo Ron no se lo hubiera ocultado a menos que Ron no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Hermione y Ginny…

-Harry si sigues pensando tanto te vas a marear. –le interrumpió, Harry lo miró molesto y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en lo sus suposiciones.

-Solo quiero que hables con ella Harry, eso es todo –Yago se empezó a buscar en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un trozo de pergamino –Me pidió que te devolviera esto –yago se lo entregó a Harry que lo desenvolvió impaciente, el trozo de pergamino estaba en blanco pero algo relucía en su interior, Harry lo tomó con cuidado fijándose que se trataba del colgante en forma de rayo, el que le permitía sentir lo que sentía ella.

-Pero… esto era un regalo… ¿Por qué? –Harry lo balanceaba ante sus ojos sorprendido por fuera pero destrozado pro dentro.

-No soy Ginny, ni tampoco me dijo el por que, pero se que si te lo devuelve es pro que no puede soportar saber lo que sientes, antes que tu, el colgante que ahora llevas guardado en el bolsillo y te lo pones por las noches, lo llevaba Hermione, ella se lo pidió cuando estuviste a punto de morir, para ver si sentía tu alma…

>Harry tú no la viste como estaba, destrozada, no hablaba, no comía ni siquiera decía nada, imagina que alguien te hubiera prometido que después de un partido quería hablar contigo llenándote de esperanza y de pronto muere. Harry ¿Qué sentirías? –Harry trago nervioso y meditó las palabras de Yago, metió la mano a su propio bolsillo sacando el monedero donde guardaba pro el día el colgante, tomo el devuelto por Ginny y quedaron nuevamente unidos, soltó un fuerte suspiro, esperó antes de responder; pues los recuerdos de la muerte de Sirius aun lo atormentaban.

-Estaría perdido, una parte de mi hubiera muerto con ella. –contestó en un susurro sin separar la vista del colgante.

-Es justo como ella se sintió, ahora… imagínate que tienes otra vez la oportunidad de terminar con los asuntos pendientes y esa persona los evade.

Harry dejó pasar unos momentos antes de contestar -Estaría molesto, no tendría ganas ni de mirarla.

-Piensas igual que ella, eso los hace especiales Harry. –Yago puso una mano amiga dándole unas amistosas palmadas en el brazo.

Harry sonrió tímido y pasó su pulgar sobre el colgante este relució durante un momento tomó las dos cadenas y se las colgó al cuello –Tengo que hablar con ella Yago.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vallamos –Yago se puso en pié y caminó hacia la ventana, donde un pequeño punto negro parecía acercarse a gran velocidad –Hawk está en camino.

-Nos despediremos de la señora Bourdon, o piensas…

-No Harry ella ya nos ayudo lo suficiente, ahora tenemos que partir.

-¿Celia?

La vista de Yago se oscureció, pocas veces lo demostraba pero ese rostro demostrada una profunda tristeza –Ella ahora tiene que luchar su propia batalla y sobrevivir Harry.

**

* * *

**

* * *


	29. CONSECUENCIAS

**

* * *

**

**CAP. XXVIII**

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Celia caminaba por una calle solitaria, su cabeza oculta tras la capucha de una sudadera y sus manos metidas en los pantalones, el frío no era algo que la afectara mucho pero el clima aunado con los presentimientos que tenía le daban una sensación helada que la hacía estremecer.

-Hermanita… –dijo una suave voz frente a ella haciéndola detenerse por completo –cuanto tiempo.

-No tanto como quisiera –respondió serena, levantó su vista para ver la alta y esbelta figura de su hermana Delia con su túnica color vino su; cabeza y sus hombros cubiertos por una ligera capa blanca de nieve. –A que se debe tu grata aparición. –continuó con un tono sarcástico.

-Debo pensar que no hace falta que conteste –respondió.

-No, de hecho no lo hace, pero si vienes por Yago, el ya no esta conmigo, la verdad, no se donde está –guió sus pasos hacia otra dirección para esquivarla y continuar su camino, pero se tubo que detener en seco al topársela nuevamente de frente.

Delia sonreía con malicia negando con un dedo –No, no, no hermanita¿no pensarás marcharte sin despedirte?

Celia suspiró –Por favor Delia, déjame ir –su tono parecía un poco más a súplica.

-Oh pobre de mi hermanita –fingió un tono maternal de voz mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza –Esta enamorada de ese Kirin.

Celia le apartó la mano de un golpe –Eso a ti no te incumbe. –siseó.

-Deberás saber que el señor oscuro puso precio a su cabeza y a la tuya también, si eso es lo que te preguntas, claro esta, que yo puedo ayudarlo a cambiar de parecer –Delia se paseo frente a su hermana hablándole en susurros mientras la rodeaba, la tomó de los hombros y se acercó a su oído –también puedo pedirle que deje vivo al asqueroso Kirin, solo tiene que darnos a Potter.

Celia pareció pensarlo un momento pero Delia sabía ya la respuesta –Tú lo has querido hermanita –introdujo dos dedos a su boca y emitió un agudo silbido.

Detrás de ella una figura oscura envuelta en niebla reptó hasta erguirse –¿No es precioso? –Dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba la huesuda cabeza del Dracoliche.

Si se pudiera decir que una persona con la piel azulada podría palidecer mas, en estos momentos Celia debía mostrar un rostro de color límpido, los ojos obsidiana de la criatura la miraban ávidos de sangre, sus cavidades nasales emanaban la húmeda bruma que los empezaba a circundar.

-Somos diferentes hermanita, yo –dijo señalándose –escogí la vida eterna, pero fui muy tonta al creer que tú también la deseabas.

-Lo que hiciste conmigo fue una atrocidad, no soy ni humana, ni vampiro, me dejaste en medio de nada. –gritó furiosa,

-Ah si, -suspiró -errores de inexperta, lo se –separándose del dracoliche puso las manos en la espalda y camino resuelta y de manera lenta –aun así fuiste bienvenida entre los nuestros, pero El, siempre El¿no podrías haberte buscado un hombre que satisficiera tu hambre? –Delia encaró a su hermana mirándole fijamente a los ojos –No señor, la princesa tenía que enamorarse nada más y nada menos que de un maldito ¡Kirin! –diciendo esto último con un deje de desprecio.

Celia sentía la rabia bullía en su interior que aunado al miedo que tenía por tener que enfrentarse con su hermana y esa horrible bestia –Tú no conoces a Yago, no lo puedes juzgar.

-Que bonito, la nena le puso nombre a su mascota –rió burlona –que no te dije siempre que no jugaras con la comida.

-Sabes como yo que el no nos podía alimentar, por eso lo trataste de matar.

-¡No, tú eras la que lo debería haber matado! –grito exaltada –pero claro siempre tengo que terminar tus trabajos, nunca pudiste alimentarte hasta dejarlo completamente muerto. –Delia ce cruzó de brazos viendo a su hermana de forma impaciente. -¿Me dirás donde está Potter y el Kirin, o tendré que obligarte?

Celia sonrió con malicia –tendrás que obligarme, hermanita mayor –canturreó justo antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo. Delia soltó un gruñido furioso y le hizo señas al Dracoliche para que ella pudiera montar.

-¿Reconoces su olor? –La bestia parpadeó como asentimiento –¡Pues que esperas, síguela! –Con una fuerte llamarada de fuego azul y negro al aire el Dracoliche extendió sus membranosas y roídas alas despegando del suelo, en búsqueda de su presa, sobre su lomo Delia se regocijaba y sonreía triunfante –Serás una buena presa hermanita, nos divertiremos mucho.

Harry y Yago aparecieron en el despacho del director, esperándolos la profesora Filch que al parecer estaba limpiando su varita con expresión ausente.

-Ya era hora chicos –dijo sin mirarlos –será mejor que vallan a su sala común y a sus clases hablaremos más tarde.

Ambos chicos no dudaron y caminaron hacia la sala común antes de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda Yago se detuvo pensativo –Harry adelántate tu, yo tengo cosas que hacer –y sin dejar que Harry le pidiera explicaciones desapareció corriendo por las escaleras.

Harry entró a la sala común, estaba desierta, apenas unas cenizas quedaban en la chimenea y vio como una pequeña sombra se escondía tras una de las mesas, posiblemente un elfo doméstico que no quería ser visto haciendo su trabajo, subió a su habitación, recordó que había dejado el baúl en casa de Delia hace algún tiempo, pero sin embargo alguien se había encargado de recuperarlo pues este estaba a los pies de su cama, tiró la mochila y agrandó las pocas cosas que quedaban en su interior, tomó una toalla y decidió darse una ducha antes de bajar con los demás.

En clase de encantamientos Ron se debatía en como transformar una mosca en un matamoscas, pues siempre le quedaban con alas y salían volando por la ventana, Neville al que Hermione trataba de ayudar inútilmente tubo que salir a la enfermería pues falló el hechizo golpeándose la nariz con la varita y haciendo que esta fuera la cabeza de una mosca.

-¿Has hablado con Dumbledore? –Preguntó Ron que por décima vez su matamoscas alado salía volando por la ventana.

Hermione suspiro –si, y siempre me contesta lo mismo, que debemos de ser pacientes que todo esta bajo control. –tomó a Ron de la mano y lo guió en el movimiento de la muñeca para conseguir la transformación adecuada de su mosca.

-Gracias.

-¿crees que estén bien? –dijo Hermione después de unos instantes

-No lo se Herm, pero se que Dumbledore no los arriesgaría, papa me dijo que el ministerio esta buscando una explosión de magia accidental, pudieron haber sido ellos.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera Ron.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, si no les importa, trato de dar una clase –Lavender y Parvati soltaron risitas nerviosas y muchos se les quedaron viendo extrañados, Ron y Hermione Bajaron la cabeza y se dedicaron a leer lo que tenían en frente -cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no respetar el silencio en clase –añadió.

Yago bajó hasta la puerta de roble y salió a los terrenos del castillo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas se dirigió al bosque prohibido, a la entrada de este donde los árboles le mostraban la entrada se detuvo contemplándolos, como si dudara de entrar y salir.

Yago dio una fuerte bocanada de aire y tragó nervioso encaminándose dentro de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué puede pasar por una mente atormentada, que no deja descansar nunca su cuerpo? –dijo una voz serena tras el.

-Las preguntas por responder –Contestó el deteniendo el paso pero sin girar.

-Las respuestas están en ti Yago –el sintió como le ponían una mano sobre el hombro –Solo tienes que hacerte las preguntas correctas –Yago se giró para mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore que al parecer lo analizaba a fondo. –Ya eres mayor de edad Yago, nadie nunca tubo ninguna responsabilidad contigo. Si tienes que irte hazlo –terminó el director soltándole el hombro.

Yago giró de nuevo encarando al bosque prohibido, ahí podría realizar el hechizo adecuado aún lo recordaba, sabía que así podría regresar aclarar algunas cosas y volver para terminar lo que fuera para lo que estuviera destinado, dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo de nuevo, podía sentir la mirada de Dumbledore en su espalda.

-Recuerda siempre que si decides volver serás bien recibido –puntuó el director, Yago asintió, una sensación algo que no recordaba haberlo sentido en mucho tiempo se apretujaba en su pecho.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Huyendo y dejando a los demás a su suerte… Celia ¿Qué sería se ella? No sabía si regresaría pero si lo hacia algún día ¿sería bien recibido por ella? Lo más seguro es que todos lo odiarían¿Por qué hacía esto, que lo obligaba a esta impetuosa necesidad de esconderse? La burbuja que sentía en su interior cada vez se hacía mas grande, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había vivido, el frío, la soledad, las largas noches en vela tratando de averiguar quien era el realmente, la frustración de no poder ayudar cuando debía de hacerlo, amar…

…eso era, no recordaba lo que era amar, ni siquiera sabía lo que se sentía¿por que aquí, con estas personas se sentía aceptado y querido, la burbuja en su pecho estalló, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos levanto el rostro tratando de reprimirlas, lloró una vez hace tanto que ya ni siquiera recordaba el por que se sentía… solo, eso era el eso había sido su vida, el un individuo con un extraño don, algo que el no pidió, pensó entonces en Harry a quien alguien le había arrebatado casi todo en la vida pero seguía allí con la cabeza en alto, esperando el momento en que un día se convertiría en asesino¿Por qué no podía ser como el, por que no podía enfrentarse a sus propios demonios y ganar?

Su cuerpo no se pudo resistir mas y calló de rodillas llorando como nunca lo había hecho sintiéndose desgraciado por querer salvarse a si mismo por el egoísmo que tenía, por que a pesar de todo ellos confiaban en el, sintió una mano en su hombro, pensó que se trataba de Dumbledore, pero no esta mano era mas pequeña y suave pero le sujetaba el hombro con fuerza, queriendo transmitir el apoyo que le brindaba, levantó el rostro para ver al propietario de dicha mano, se encontró con los azules ojos de Ginny que lo miraban con preocupación y ternura, el se abrazó a su cuello y lloro sobre su hombro mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza tratando que se que se calmara.

Después de lo que pudo haber parecido una eternidad Yago paró había logrado sacar toda la presión acumulada durante años y años, desde que Hüor lo separó de los Amberfield, hasta la noche que compartió con Celia y sus caricias.

Observó apenado como la pelirroja se había ensuciado al estar sentada en el barro con el y había dejado bastante húmedo su hombro –Ginny… yo…

Ginny levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente -Si lo que piensas es disculparte por algo déjame hacerlo a mi primero¿entendido? –el asintió y ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –Vamos creo que será mejor que vallamos a la sala común para que te cambies un poco y se me permites que tomos un baño –arrugó la nariz en señal de descontento, Yago soltó una pequeña risa y la tomó de la mano.

-Gracias Gin –dijo y le dio un beso en la frente –No sabes la suerte que tiene Harry de que una bruja como tu este enamorada de el.

La mirada de ella se ensombreció un poco –Si… pero el no me ama –respondió, Yago le levantó la cara colocando sus dedos en la barbilla de ella.

-Si lo hace Ginny, he estado en su interior recuerdas, solo que aún no lo quiere aceptar –Ginny abrazó a Yago pero se separó rápidamente.

-Reafirmo lo dicho necesitas un baño –Yago rió y juntos se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

El día transcurrió sin muchas novedades, excepto por el acorralamiento de Ron y Hermione cuestionándole a Harry lo que había pasado el contestó a medias ocultando ciertos detalles que aunque ya no tenían marcas físicas visibles en su interior si los sentía, no era el momento para preocupar a sus mejores amigos, no después de haberlos dejado preocupados por un largo tiempo.

La primera semana pasó y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya estaban a mediados de mes Hermione había empezado a hacerles horarios de repaso para poder preparar las asignaturas para los exámenes finales, los deberes alcanzaban ya pilas alarmantes lo que a Harry no le molestaba del todo pues lo mantenía distraído de otras cosas aunque entre ellas estuvieran las clases que tomaba con Zellinyer, Ron había avanzado mucho en el curso aparición, pues el estar todo el tiempo posible con Hermione exigía un horario de estudios y prácticas muy intensivo.

-Herm… ¿no crees que esto es un poco excesivo? –dijo Ron mirando los horarios un tanto descompuesto.

-Ron… si algún día quieres volverte auror, aprender a aparecerte y además aprobar el curso, creo que tendrás que sacrificar algunas cosas –dijo una muy resuelta Hermione.

-Si amor pero entre las clases, los repasos, las practicas de aparición, y los entrenamientos de quiddich, eso sin contar los deberes, no me queda más que el domingo libre… esta bien que tenga que sacrificar algo… pero no hay ni un minuto libre para estar contigo –respondió frustrado, Harry miraba divertido la escena desde una mesa cercana, el ver a Hermione perdiendo la paciencia era algo divertido, aterrado en ocasiones, pero divertido.

-Por si no lo has notado Ronald… -empezó con pausas tranquilas y respiración rítmica –¡VIVIMOS EN EL MISMO LUGAR Y COMPARTIMOS TODAS LAS CLASES! –Gritó exasperada, recuperando la calma y la compostura añadió –y si le das un ojo a mi horario estamos juntos toda la semana menos las horas que yo tengo Runas y Artimancia, esas horas que puedes ocupar para adelantar deberes, para que el domingo, el cual también tengo libre podamos disfrutar de una buena sesión de besuqueos y si te portas bien, quizás un poco más. –puntualizando lo último con una voz seductora acariciando con su pluma la cara del chico que en estos momentos era un poema

A Harry se le cayó el libro de golpe en la mesa lo cual hizo que Ron y Hermione repararan en que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, todos soltaron risas nerviosas y miraron hacia sus pergaminos, definitivamente Harry se alegraba de que sus compañeros estuvieran juntos y felices, pero esa era más información de la que el necesitaba.

Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y salió con paso resuelto disculpándose que iría a la biblioteca, el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Hermione fue inmediato pero Harry negó en rotundo diciendo que sería mejor si lo hacía por el mismo.

Salió de la sala común con un respiro aliviado y camino por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, al pasar había varias niñas de cuarto cuchicheando de algo y cuando pasó soltaban risitas nerviosas y lo saludaban con timidez. Harry caminó hacia atrás un poco tratando de descifrar que cuchichiaban, en cinco años en Hogwarts se había acostumbrado a que hablaran a sus espaldas, y por algún extraño motivo la conducta en las mujeres del colegio parecía haberla vivido en otra ocasión.

Torció en el pasillo que lo conduciría a las escaleras de la sala común, unas niñas de tercero rieron y cuchichearon al verlo pasar Harry giró la vista para ver si podía encontrar alguna idea cuando chocó con algo más bien con alguien, tardó un momento en reaccionar cuando vio a Ginny de cuclillas recogiendo en silencio los libros y pergaminos que habían caído, Harry se agacho para ayudarla, ambos recogieron en silencio, cuando acabaron se pusieron en pie y Harry le entregó unos pergaminos.

-Lo siento –dijo con la mirada hacia abajo.

-No pasó nada, gracias –Ginny continuó su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando la voz de Harry desde detrás repitió "Lo Siento"

Giró para ver que Harry seguía en la misma posición y con la cabeza gacha, ella dudo un momento, imaginando algo para contestarle pero al parecer las palabras no le podían llegar a la cabeza. -¿dijiste algo Harry? –fue lo primero que atinó a decir mientras se acercaba con pasos cautos hacia el.

Harry giró levantando la vista y tragando nervioso, ahí estaba ella, pensaba que su rostro podría mostrarle si estaba enfadada o preocupada sin embargo estaba serena mirándolo fijamente mientras en sus brazos sostenía un manojo desordenado de pergaminos y sus libros.

-Ginny yo… -Harry sabía que tenía que disculparse aunque no encontraba las palabras, su sorpresa fue que Ginny se acercó a el y le selló la boca con un dedo.

-Yo también lo siento Harry –dijo casi en un susurro.

Harry se perdió en los ojos azules de Ginny algo en su interior le decía que la besara pero su cuerpo no parecía querer ceder ante tan apetecible petición, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarse suavemente la mano que ella tenía puesta cerca de su boca y bajarla lentamente _"Sus manos son pequeñas"_ pensó observando las delgadas líneas que dibujaban sus dedos _"tiene una peca en la punta de la nariz"_ observó esta vez, por mas que trató pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Se puede saber… -le espetó

-¿De que me río? –concluyó el, sonriendo más ampliamente ella negó con la cabeza. Harry se quedó atontado, ese aroma, floral, como el jardín de la Señora Weasley, así olía ella.

-Si Potter de que te ríes –dijo una voz familiar, seguida por risas entupidas.

Harry decidió que Malfoy no le iba a arruinar el momento esta vez –de tu padre Malfoy, de la cara que puso cuando vio que lo llevaban a Azkaban –Malfoy contrajo su cara en una expresión de odio.

-No te metas con mi padre Potter, son muchos los que buscan tu cabeza –Siseó amenazante.

Harry miró a Ginny que ahora aparentaba un poco de preocupación –Tranquila –le susurró en su oído. Aspiro su aroma embriagándose de el y sabiendo que le daría fuerzas.

-¿Sabes una cosa Malfoy? –camino tranquilo hacia el –He estado practicando algunos hechizos, Malfoy sonrió burlón no creyendo sus palabras -¿Sabes algo más? Moody me enseño el encantamiento que te convierte en hurón –chasqueó la lengua de forma despreocupada –lástima que si no se hace bien, es irreversible, aun me cuesta dominarlo ¿quisieras ser mi conejillo de indias? –Harry sacó su varita y le apunto a Malfoy quien seguía sonriente –No te asusto ¿verdad? –se concentró rápidamente en el hechizo _"precuis"_ uno de los que le mostró Zellinyer, sabía que alguien podría salir lastimado pero tomaría ese riesgo apuntó a Goyle y pronunció las palabras mientras levantaba la punta de su varita.

Perfecto podía sentir el control total de su magia, lanzó a Goyle contra una pared para después tirarlo contra Crabble, Malfoy miraba horrorizado, Harry decidió no hacer sufrir mucho al chico, _"después de todo no es su culpa ser idiota" _rió para sus adentros mientras lo dejaba sentado en un candelabro del techo. –Y esto es solo el principio Malfoy –Harry apuntó su varita a el una vez más.

-Eso es magia oscura Potter, serás expulsado se lo diré a Snape, el te dará Veritaserum y confesarás –Malfoy retrocedía nervioso hasta que tropezó con el cuerpo de Crabble que trataba de levantarse del placaje que acababa de recibir, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Sabes Malfoy… -Harry pensó con cuidado sus palabras –No me importa, así tendré mas tiempo para cazar magos oscuros como tu y tu padre, quien sabe a lo mejor en Azkaban tengan celdas familiares, sería una bonita pintura.

-Estás loco Potter, no sabes lo que dices, hablaré con Mc Gonagall, se lo contaré todo, me escuchas ¡TO-DO! –harry supo que Malfoy podía ser capaz de eso y mucho más, pero se sentía poderoso, sentía la necesidad de vengarse de todo lo que Malfoy había hecho –No me hagas daño Potter y te diré con quien te engaña tu noviecita –terminó mirando a Ginny.

Harry sintió un hervir de celos que costo reprimir buscando en su mente un maleficio suficientemente humillante que lanzarle a Malfoy –No es mi novia Malfoy, y te advierto di algo sobre de ella y te mato directamente. –El rubio quedó petrificado, la mirada de determinación de Harry le hacían pensar que no se iba a detener y por lo visto la niña Weasley tampoco pensaba hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Suficiente Harry –dijo una fuerte voz tomándole de la muñeca y haciendo que bajara su varita.

-Zellinyer, por favor, llama a Snape, dile que venga –canturreó lo mas rápido que pudo, Nathaniel solo negó con la cabeza.

Sacó su propia varita y bajó a Goyle poniéndolo bruscamente en el suelo a un lado de Crabble que aun trataba de levantarse –vete Draco o dejaré que Harry se encargue de ti, prometo que la próxima vez no lo detendré.

Draco se levantó temblando y miró a Nathaniel con un odio indescifrable –traidor fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

-Nat… ¿por que? –dijo Harry claramente molesto, Nathaniel sin embargo miró a Ginny y después a el.

-Hablaré contigo después ahora quítale el escudo de protección a Ginny y ve a hablar con ella, creo que es más importante que matar a Malfoy ¿no? –Harry asintió apenado y se fue donde esta Ginny.

No sabía como romper el hechizo que había lanzado Ginny se movía dentro de una burbuja translúcida y lo miraba preocupada desde el interior al parecer le estaba diciendo algo pero no llegaba a escuchar nada, Harry entonces colocó su mano en lo que parecía el borde de la burbuja, con un suave pop esta desapareció y pudo escuchar por fin a Ginny su rostro mostraba la furia típica de los Weasley, Harry ahora si que tena miedo de ser hechizado por la pequeña de la familia.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Potter? –levantando la voz en cada palabra.

-Solo trataba de defenderte –se excuso, tonta después pensó al ver el su rostro molesto, entrecerró los ojos esperando a que ella le lanzara un hechizo, cuando vio que no paso nada la volvió a mirar, esta vez su rostro estaba más tranquilo.

-No necesito otro hermano Harry, se cuidarme perfectamente –murmuro con un tono de voz un poco más dulcificado.

-Te entiendo Ginny, pero sabes que no soporto que Malfoy se meta con vosotras… -Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano –Se que puedes cuidarte tu sola pero no quiero que nadie te lastime –Harry tomó un fuerte respiro para lo que quería decir, esperaba que las palabras salieran de su boca –Me preocupo por ti Ginny.

Ginny acarició las mano de Harry con su pulgar, y sonrió, por fin escuchaba algo de Harry que realmente quería -¿Aún quieres que hablemos? –Harry asintió –Ven sígueme –Lo tomó de la túnica tirando de el para que la siguiera.

De camino a la biblioteca Hermione y Ron caminaban tomados de la mano, unos de las pocas cosas que la castaña les permitía hacer en público, bajaron al pasillo con calma cuando Malfoy posó a su lado corriendo con sus dos amigos.

-Potter me las pagará esos Weasley y la sangre sucia, se de que pié cojean, ya verán –Alcanzó a escuchar Hermione que iban pasando cerca. Miró a Ron que estaba inexpresivo para después tornarse roja en furia.

-Que ese maldito proyecto de mortífago se atreva a tocarte un pelo a ti o a Ginny y lo mató. –gruño Ron.

-Por favor Ronald ¿quieres calmarte? Ya sabes que con Malfoy es mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

-¿Eso Crees? –dijo una dulce voz infantil detrás de ellos.

-¿Cloe, pero que haces aquí? –Preguntó sorprendida Hermione –Deberías estar en clase.

Cloe se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –Snape no puede conmigo y me dijo que si no me parecía su forma de enseñar que me marchar y bueno… pues eso hice.

-Maldición, eso es fantástico, huir de clase de Snape.

-Ron lenguaje –este asintió.

-Estoy buscando a Yago¿lo habéis visto?

-Hoy no –respondió rápidamente Ron.

-Pero tampoco ayer, no antes de ayer –Hermione entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar cuando había sido al última vez que lo había visto, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en la última semana –No habrá…

-¿Crees que haya vuelto a huir Herm?

-Lo dudo –respondió Cloe –yo lo vi ayer, aunque no tenía buena cara –añadió –solo quería ver si estaba mejor. Bueno chicos, los dejo si lo ven decidle que lo estoy buscando –y levantando la mano en gesto de despedida siguió su camino.

-Vamos Ron –Hermione giró sus pasos de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

-Pero Herm. la biblioteca es hacia allá

-Lo sé… solo quiero encontrar a Yago.

-Y no descansarás hasta que lo encuentres –murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto con tono molesto.

-Nada que te ayudaré hasta que lo encuentres.

-Eso espero.

Harry ya había seguido a Ginny por varios pasillos desiertos varias aulas y finalmente hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso. Deteniéndose frente al tapiz donde un hombre le esta enseñando a dos trolls a bailar ballet.

-¿El Cuarto de Requerimiento? –preguntó Harry un tanto suspicaz.

-Si, solo espero que no este ocupado –dijo Ginny un tanto nerviosa –desde que lo dejamos de utilizar para la clases de ED su ha vuelto… pues un poco popular.

-¿Popular?

-Si Harry popular, imagínate un cuarto que se convierte en lo que quieres¿tu que harías con el? –Ginny dudó de sus palabras –Muy bien mala pregunta¿si tubieras cientos de miradas siguiendo tus pasos y quisieras privacidad para estar con tu… eh… pareja?

Harry levantó la mano y bajo la cabeza –entiendo, entiendo, no tenías que ser tan explicita.

-Es que harry a veces eres un poco lento –dijo con una risita.

-Si… lo que sea –la invoco yo o…

-No… -contesto Ginny rápidamente imaginando en lo que podría invocar Harry, algo parecido al aula de defensa o un armario pequeño –prefiero hacerlo yo si no te importa.

Harry asintió dejándole el camino libre para que se paseara con calma "Necesito un lugar acogedor para hablar y aclarar nuestras dudas, necesito un lugar acogedor para hablar y aclarar nuestras dudas. Repitió la frase una tercera vez y un puerta de roble grueso y oscuro se pareció frente a ellos, Ginny se acercó mirando a los lados que ni viniera nadie y tomó el pomo de cobre empujando la puerta, sin embargo esta no se abrió, repitió la acción varias veces y sin lograrlo.

-Al parecer esta ocupada y no podremos entrar.

Harry dio un paso el frente estudiando la puerta –déjame intentarlo a mi –tomó el pomo y girándolo levemente escuchó un clic y la puerta abriéndoles el paso a donde se encontraban.

Harry se quedó sin aliento al ver donde estaban, las gradas, en el techo el candelabro mostraba los vestigios de las velas consumidas, las gradas con pupitres y el atril para sostener los libros también estaban ahí, sin ninguna diferencia a la habitación los pequeños resquicios de luz que se colaban tras las cortinas cerradas.

-No fue esto lo que pedí –dijo Ginny retrocediendo un poco y colocándose detrás de Harry –tengo miedo.

-Ya estado aquí antes –dijo el chico caminando y manteniendo su varita en alto iluminando la sala –No te separes de mí, no sabemos lo que podamos encontrar.

La pelirroja asintió y camino al lado de él mientras con su propia varita -¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se, pero no me sueltes –Añadió apurado, habían llegado al centro ahí se encontraba el libro abierto en la misma página que Harry recordaba haber leído tiempo atrás.

-¡No lo toques! –gritó, no sabemos donde estamos.

-Relájate un poco he estado aquí entes –Ginny lo miró con una mirada confundida. –Vamos a estar bien, tranquila. –Pero Ginny no lo estaba se sujetaba con fuerza al brazo de Harry el se posó frente al libro y este empezó a cambiar las páginas rápidamente, Ginny no pudo dejar de sentir lo mismo que cuando abría el diario de Tom Riddle.

Se detuvo en una página y las velas en el atril se iluminaron. –Creo que quiere que lo leamos –Le dijo.

-Por favor Harry, no lo hagas –Suplicó la pelirroja.

Harry decidió ignorar lo que decía una extraña sensación como si alguien lo empujara desde el interior de su cabeza a hacerlo. –Ilfz carhn üondom bragha ethgri breôal wyrda.

Yago estaba sentado en una de las amenas de la torre de astronomía, veía como el viento rozaba las copas de los árboles y estas danzaban graciosamente ante las caricias de su helado amigo, suspiró para sus adentros, hacía tiempo que algo lo carcomía por dentro, una angustia y un dolor que eran indescifrables, miro su varita la cual balanceaba en su mano izquierda y recordó el por que la tenía en sus brazos.

**_Flash back _**

_Una figura delgada murmuraba bajo unas finas sabanas de seda una cama adoselada de bronce se situaba al centro de la enorme estancia donde un escritorio, una chimenea y un gran librero se encontraban, era invierno pero no hacía frió la ventana que daba al gigantesco balcón donde en su centro había una inmensa percha como si estuviera ahí dispuesta para un pájaro demasiado grande, el sol de la mañana despertó a un yago de trece años, ahí frente a el abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo como le habian enseñado fue recitar unas extrañas palabras, entonces los velos que cubrian la cama se abrieron para dejar pasar al joven. _

_Con pasos torpes caminó hacia la ventana y salió al bacón, se apoyó en la baranda disfrutando de la bella vista del palacio donde residía, el en una de las torres mas altas podía ver el resto de ellas como si estuvieran coronadas en oro puro al fulgor del sol, la vegetación de su alrededor le daba paso a la mañana expulsando la nieva de su alrededor y la ambrosía de colores de los árboles y las floras le daban paz, a lo lejos escuchaba el canto de las driadas que daban bienvenida al nuevo día y las bestias nocturnas volaban rápidamente a guarecerse mientras cientos de aves de diferentes tamaños salían de sus nidos en búsqueda del desayuno, unas bestias aun más grandes salían de las grutas, sabía que era hora de que bajara, **"antes de que los dragones alcen el vuelo tienes que estar presente"** le decía su maestro constantemente llegaba nuevamente tarde. Quitándose las ropas de dormir y poniéndose los pantalones y la camisa que hacían su uniforme y finalizando con un cinturón dorado, se acercó a su cajón y extrajo un colgante con forma de arco y flecha que se ató al cuello, estaba listo era hora de enfrentar una vez mas a su destino, se apretó el guante trasparente que cubría su mano y se encaminó hacia los comedores donde desayunaría como cada mañana._

_Después de desayunar tubo sus lecciones acostumbradas y fue al salón de la selección para que un arma lo eligiera a el, nuevamente y por terce3ra vez en una semana había salido con las manos vacías algo en su interior le pedía no ser elegido y que ninguna de las once bestias deseara ser su guía, su compañero de estudios Zellinyer lo obtuvo al segundo intento consagrándose como rojo el furioso, el estaba orgulloso de haber sido escogido por uno de los mas sanguinarios que existían, al parecer Huör lo consideraba como un hijo pues le daba mucho apoyo aunque siempre la atención por alguna extraña razón la recibía Yago._

_Derrotado tras tres horas de hostigantes intentos de Huör por hacer que Yago fuera elegido lo dejó marchar, no sin antes recordarle que ser un Heredero de Poder llevaba muchas mas responsabilidades que solo estudiar y aprender hechizos, si no era escogido los elfos no tardarían en considerarlo una amenaza._

_Camino admirando los muros de mármol del castillo que limpios de toda pintura solo eran adornados por la vegetación que gloriosamente se abría paso en su interior, frente a el reconoció varios guerreros adultos, escoltaban a alguien importante pues sus túnicas eran de un azul intenso, el como vasallo y aprendiz que era se arrodilló apoyándose en una rodilla y bajando la cabeza. Esperó a que la guardia pasara de largo para poder continuar su camino, sin embargo esta se detuvo ante el._

_-Abridme paso –pidió la voz que escondían los guardias, con pasos iguales y acompasados estos se apartaron y esperaron en fila._

_-Kirin levántate –ordenó la voz suavemente, Yago al saber que no podía negarse a una orden directa lo hizo, mas no levantó su rostro estaba prohibido ver a la realeza de frente a menos que esta se lo pidiera –levanta el rostro –ordenó nuevamente y esta vez Yago lo hizo –algo te atormenta, infructuosos son tus intentos pues la magia que te quieren otorgar no reside en ellos, si no en ti. –Yago la miro confundido no sabía pro que la princesa le daba esas palabras, sus labores como tal eran las de ser educada para gobernar y no se le veía mucho por palacio a menos que fuera escoltada por una guarda fuertemente armada, guerreros, mágicos y no mágicos iban siempre con ella –Sígueme –la princesa lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por el castillo hasta lo que parecían ser sus aposentos donde la guardia no podía entrar._

_Ella caminó con gracia hacia un trono que estaba en lo alto ahí esperando un dragón de un color eléctrico la esperaba, al parecer este le debía de decir algo por medio de la conexión mental y parecía molesto, pero se ve que los argumentos que ella ofreció fueron suficientes para que la bestia asintiera y se sentara expectante, ella le hizo señas para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo se puso en la misma postura que estuvo antes mostrándole respeto._

_-Por tu aura supongo que aun no te han escogido –dijo suavemente._

_-No princesa yo…_

_-Por favor -le interrumpió –Llámame Meg, solo vives en mi palacio eso no es señal que sea tu princesa._

_-Pero sirvo para su ejército –respondió temeroso –usted debe de ser la que me mande, no yo, si sus deseos son que la llame por su nombre eso haré, entonces le pido yo que no me llame por lo que soy si no por mi nombre –el dragón dio un bufido indignado dando a entender que no debía de mostrarse como un igual ante ella, por su parte ella palmeo el costado del animal para que se tranquilizara un poco. _

_-Entonces Yago, solo quiero pedirte que subas a lo mas alto, vueles y esperes, las respuestas están en las alturas y yo temo por la seguridad de este reino, los caballeros Kirin están cerca de revelarse y por lo menos uno quiero que se salve –le comentó con un tono entristecido._

_-Pero Prin… Meg, los caballeros del ejercito estamos para servirles, su madre… ella los controla –espetó nervioso._

_-Mi madre la Reina, no creo que pueda controlarlos y quizás yo tenga que asumir el poder cerrando los lazos con el mundo normal, tienes que volver y cuidar del secreto, que te doy, se escogido y huye, no dejes que Huör sepa de mis planes cuando estemos listos los llamaremos de vuelta, aun hay dos mas y son muy jóvenes para saber lo que les depara, quiero que tu te escondas y me sirvas en nuestra batalla, las fuerzas oscuras se reagruparán pronto y te necesitaré ahí antes que a cualquier otra persona, debes de cuidar del que nació al morir el ultimo mes, debes de despertar el poder y hacer que viva, lo demás lo sabrás pronto, ahora vete Yago, vete y cuídate sabrás cuando tienes que volver._

**_Fin del Flash back _**

-¿Pero por que a mi princesa? –dijo Yago en un susurro.

-¿Por qué te atormentas? –dijo la voz de Hermione a su lado.

Yago sonrió –No me atormento Mione, solo que… aun no entiendo mi destino.

-Creo… -dijo Ron –que ninguno lo sabemos, no mientras ese loco siga suelto y Harry esté en peligro, vivamos al día lo demás ya se verá.

Hermione al parecer le iba a replicar, pero Yago dijo –Tienes razón Ron, hay que… ¡auch! –Yago se llevó la mano a su palma, se sacó el guante el ojo estaba rojo nunca había estado así –¡Rápido hay que encontrar a Harry!

**

* * *

**


	30. EMPEZANDO DE CERO

**CAP. XXIX**

**EMPEZANDO DE CERO**

Hermione y Ron corrían por los pasillos arrastrando con ellos a un Yago bastante desalineado su rostro lleno de sudor por el dolor y su mano fuertemente oculta bajo su brazo.

-Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore –dijo Hermione cuando Yago se dejó caer por el dolor –Yago, por favor el sabrá que hacer.

-¡NO! –Chillo furioso –primero… tenemos que encontrar a Harry, tengo que saber. –Hermione sacó un pañuelo limpiando la frente de Yago.

-No te podemos dejar aquí, tienes que levantarte –le dijo, el hizo el intento de incorporarse pero cayó nuevamente.

-Déjame a mi Herm –dijo Ron tomando a Yago por el pecho y poniéndoselo al hombro, este no dejaba de gemir por el dolor, Hermione tras ellos le limpiaba la cara del sudor.

-¿Donde vamos Yago? –Preguntó Ron deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos.

-A mi habitación, la sala común –siseó entre dientes.

Una nube de gas azulado envolvió a Ginny y a Harry un pequeño rayo de luz del mismo tono se dejaba ver en el techo -¿Qué has hecho Harry? –le dijo Ginny preocupada, el solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Pase lo que pase no te sueltes de mi –ella asintió, pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo y hundió su rostro en su pecho, después todo se volvió blanco y sintió como si se despegara del suelo, cuando sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar tierra firme y sus ojos no notaban mas luz se separó de Harry.

Estaban en el pasillo que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny respiró tranquila al saber que todo estaba bien, o al menos eso pensaba, en su rostro notó la respiración agitada de Harry y sin esperarlo el la soltó para llevarse las manos a la frente y soltar un grito de dolor.

-¡Harry! –gritó ella arrodillándose frente a el y tomándole el rostro con las manos

-El… esta muy contento… dice que por fin sucedió y es mi culpa, me esta agradeciendo… me… quiere hablar. –balbuceó entre quejidos, Ginny vio la cicatriz en su frente estaba roja y tenía un brillo extraño.

-¡DÉJALO, NO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO, SAL DE SU MENTE, DÉJALO! –chillaba Ginny mientras le sujetaba la cara opacando los quejidos de Harry.

-¡Merlín, HARRY! –dijo Ron al entrar en el pasillo, corrió lo que más pudo aun con el peso de un Yago casi inconsciente a su espalda, dejándolo en el suelo para ver el estado de su amigo.

-Harry… amigo ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó.

-Ron… es Voldemort… lo logró… logró algo y por mi culpa –trató de decir.

-Ronald –le llamó Hermione, -los dos están muy mal, hay que avisar a Dumbledore.

-No –respondieron Harry y Yago al unísono.

-Mione, los demás vendrán ahora, ellos lo saben. –Hermione lo miró confundida.

-Ginny, ayúdame con Yago, Ron… ¿podrás llevar a Harry? –este asintió y Ginny un tanto renuente la ayudo a levantar a Yago del suelo, pudo ver cuando se pasó su brazo tras el cuello que su mano estaba de un rojo encendido, nunca antes la había visto así.

Al llegar a la sala común los pocos que estaban allí pudieron ver como llevaban a los chicos primero dejaron a Yago frente al retrato de los dragones donde puso su mano y este los dejó pasar, después entre murmullos y comentarios de sorpresa desaparecieron tras el.

Los dejaron respirando jadeantes en la alfombra, Hermione se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación y Ginny se sentó en el suelo colocando la cabeza de Harry sobre su regazo y acariciándole el pelo, Ron mientras tanto revisaba el estado de Yago.

A los pocos minutos del cuadro salieron un enfadado Zellinyer y una preocupada Cloe ambos bastante preocupados -¿Qué has hecho Yago, por que lo has hecho? –le dijo Nathaniel tomándolo de la túnica y levantándolo.

-El… el no tubo la culpa –dijo Harry incorporándose nuevamente -fui yo.

Zellinyer soltó a Yago dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo y acercándose a Harry con pasos agigantados, Cloe se acercó a el para revisar el estado de Yago –IDOTA –le gritó a Harry dándole una bofetada.

Ginny ofendida se levantó del suelo y se interpuso entre Zellinyer y Harry por miedo a que este arremetiera nuevamente contra el. –No fue su culpa –le gritó.

-Calla niña, déjame hablar con Harry –siseó –tengo que saber que es lo que hizo.

-Sobre mi cadáver –le respondió desafiante sacando la varita.

-No te atrevas a tocarla –dijo Harry desde el lugar donde había caído y apuntándolo con la varita.

Todos sintieron una explosión de energía –YA ESTA BIEN LOS DOS –Gritó Cloe desde su lugar –Harry… ¿Cómo esta Voldemort? –le preguntó.

-Muy contento, eufórico.

-Bien… -todos la miraron extrañados -¿recuerdas el conjuro que pronunciaste? –Harry negó.

-Ilfz carhn üondom bragha ethgri breôal wyrda. –dijo Ginny en un susurro, todos se giraron a verla.

-Llama al poderoso que habita en las tinieblas, déjalo pasar y reagrupa tus guerreros –susurró Cloe.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Hermione.

-Que Harry invocó a los guerreros sagrados y ellos se rigen por el Kirin, pero Voldemort ya los había llamado antes… Harry abrió la puerta. –concluyó Cloe con una mirada preocupada.

-Aveengard ha sido abierto –dijo Zellinyer –tenemos que ir y evitar que…

-No… -interrumpió Yago –Yo tengo que ir y cerrar la puerta, necesitamos los cuatro, necesitamos a Yairy.

-¿Pero tu eres idota o que? –Dijo Ron -no vas a ir tu solo a cerrar no se que puerta. Que tu apellido sea Kirin no quiere decir que tienes que ir, podemos ayudar, vamos con Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore no puede hacer nada, y el lo sabe, Ron… tengo que ir yo, tu no entiendes.

-Ron… -interrumpió Hermione –Yago es el líder del ejercito Élfico del Dragón, es su deber. –Ron la miró confuso analizando sus palabras y después miro a Yago que asintió débilmente.

-Lo que es verdad es que tenemos que hacer algo rápido –dijo Harry levantándose con ayuda de Ginny –si no vamos con Dumbledore, vamos a Aveengard y cerremos esa maldita puerta.

-Es que no lo entiendes Potter –dijo Zellinyer dejándose caer en una pared hasta el suelo –Ya no la podemos cerrar, es demasiado arriesgado, solo nos queda esperar.

-Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer, he leído sobre los elfos, también sobre el ejercito y sobre el ojo del dragón, pueden ocupar su poder para retenerlos, he visto a Yago detener hechizo solo con la mano –dijo Hermione moviéndose de un lado al otro.

-No Hermione, no podemos hacer nada, no por ahora –dijo Cloe.

-¿Piensas que nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados? –respondió molesta.

-te diré lo que Haremos –dijo resuelta ayudando a levantar a Yago y sentándolo en el sillón –Ron… tu iras a avisar a Dumbledore, dile que la puerta ha sido abierta, el entenderá, Hermione, necesitaremos de tu intelecto, necesito que prepares poción para dormir sin sueño tres personas aquí la necesitaran, prepara suficiente que alcance por lo menos para dos noches.

-¿Tres? –preguntó confusa.

-Si… o piensas que tu amiga pelirroja que fue poseída una vez pueda volver a serlo ahora que sus defensas están bajas.

-Yo… hace años que ya no tengo sueños –dijo Ginny un tanto cohibida.

-Pero recordaste perfectamente las palabras y no queremos que Voldemort se entere de ellas, las podría usar para entrar en Aveengard. –le respondido serena –Nathaniel, te necesito para que podamos restaurar el poder de Yago, creo que nos hará falta. ¿Qué esperan? Dije a la voz de ¡YA!

Como accionados por un resorte Ron y Hermione salieron del retrato de los dragones, un vez en la sala común Hermione abrazó a Ron y no pudo reprimir un sollozo el le acarició la cabeza y se la besó –Yo tambien tengo miedo amor, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. –Ella asintió y lo besó, un beso desesperado que le sabía a esperanza. Al separarse vio como Ron le sonreía –Vamos, Harry nos necesita, tienes que hacer la mejor poción de tu vida¿lo entiendes verdad? –Ella asintió un tanto tímida y lo beso nuevamente para después desaparecer hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Suficiente espectáculo –les gritó Ron a los curiosos que miraban buscando respuestas. Y salió hacia el despacho de su director.

Ron apareció en la habitación de Yago minutos mas tarde acompañado del director, este escruto la escena, Cloe y Zellinyer habían colocado a Yago tumbado en un sillón y murmuraban un extraño conjuro para restaurar su magia, Hermione en la mesa de estudio movía energéticamente la poción esperando el momento para añadir un nuevo ingrediente, Ginny estaba en la cama con Harry mojándole la frente con una toalla húmeda.

-Veo que la señorita Granger ha tomado las riendas de la situación verdad –dijo el director haciendo que todos lo miraran, Hermione negó con la cabeza y señalo a Cloe con la misma –Si… la señorita Amberfield tiene un fuerte poder de convencimiento también -rió el director. –Cuando terminen lo que están haciendo quiero que descansen hablaremos de esto mañana cuando estén más tranquilos, gracias por su aviso señor Weasley –Ron bajó la cabeza sonrojándose un poco y fue a la mesa donde estaba Hermione con la poción para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

La noche transcurrió lenta una vez les administraron la poción dejaron a Harry dormido y a Ginny a su lado Yago descansaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia en un sillón, exhaustos Ron, Hermione Nathaniel y Cloe salieron hacia la ahora desierta sala común de Gryffindor.

Nathaniel y Cloe después de descansar un rato se fueron hacia su sala común dejando a Ron y Hermione con las brasas de la chimenea a su lado, Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Ron llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede amor? –le comentó sabiendo que su novio estaba extrañamente callado. -¿preocupado por Harry?

-No debería haber dormido allí, la podríamos haber subido a su habitación –Hermione se levanto y miró con ceño fruncido a los ojos de Ron.

-¿No me digas que te preocupa, saber que Ginny esta durmiendo en la misma cama que Harry? –Ron se encogió de brazos.

-Es que es mi Hermana –se defendió.

-Y tu mejor amigo… -Respondió ella, llevó una de sus manos a la cara y le acarició la mejilla –Ron… es de Harry de quien estamos hablando, no creo que le haga daño a Ginny, además esta Yago con ellos, dudo que pudieran hacer nada.

-Pero… -no pudo continuar por que Hermione le había sellado la boca con un beso.

-Pero nada Ron… Harry nunca se ha interpuesto entre nosotros, no te interpongas entre el y tu hermana –Ron sonrió ligeramente, y asintió.

-Siempre me gustó la idea de Harry y Ginny juntos –le comentó.

-Lo se… pero es algo que ellos mismos tienen que decidir, nosotros no podemos interferir.

-Ginny es muy frágil, no la conoces.

-Si la conozco y se que también es muy fuerte, pero te repito hay que dejarlos ser ellos mismos –Hermione después de esta frase bostezó.

-Ve a la cama, necesitas descansar –de dijo cariñosamente besándola en la mejilla, ella por su parte negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar contigo –de susurró al oído. Ron dio un respingo y la miro a la cara su rostro era una mezcla de cariño con un toque de picardía. –tengo algo de envidia por Harry y Ginny, no me molestaría que hiciéramos lo mismo.

Hermione esperó paciente a que su novio asimilara sus palabras, su rostro era un poema y por lo que sabía en su interior una lucha interna se libraba para ver que era lo que debía hacer, sin aviso previo el se levantó del sillón dejándola sola y por un instante creyó que huiría y se encerraría solo en su habitación, a lo mejor fue una propuesta muy anticipada.

Sin siquiera poder esperarlo Ron se giró y la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola hacia la habitación que compartía con Harry que sabía que durante esa noche sería solo suya, no dudo ni un momento cuando entrando en la habitación con ella aún en brazos la dejó suavemente en la cama y empezaron su conocida y practicada guerra de caricias y besos en las que cada uno era aun mas apasionado que el otro.

Sin esperarlo y con la respiración entrecortada se separaron, y se miraron –Por Merlín Hermione, eres hermosa –ella rió y lo besó suavemente.

-Tu tambien eres hermoso para mi Ron –dijo calmadamente, sin poder evitarlo bostezó nuevamente.

-Estas exhausta, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día –ella asintió y se dejó caer en la cama, Ron se levantó sacando algo de debajo de la almohada y se deslizó hacia el baño.

Cuando regresó llevaba su pijama puesto y se dedicó a contemplar a una Hermione ya dormida, cuidadosamente se acercó a la cama y le empezó a quitar los zapatos pensando que no podría dormir bien sin ellos, ella se despertó y lo miró, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que el se preocupaba por ella quitándole con sumo cuidado los zapatos para no despertarla, se incorporó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Pensé que estarías más cómoda sin ellos, lamento haberte despertado. –se disculpo un tanto apenado dejando los zapatos bajo la cama.

-Me gustaría ponerme algo más cómodo –comentó, su respuesta no se hizo esperar pues Ron se quitó la camisa del pijama y se la tendió.

Hermione miraba confusa entre la camisa que le ofrecía y el torso desnudo del muchacho, se mordió un labio nerviosamente y tomó la camisa dejándola a un lado suyo sobre la cama y empezando a desabotonarse su blusa –Te molestaría –comentó haciendo girar un dedo en círculos, el entendió perfectamente y se dio la vuelta, Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro al ver su espalda marcada aun dejando notar las rosadas marcas de los lazos de la memoria de aquella noche en el ministerio, se levanto y sin dejar de observarlo se desnudo quedando solo con la ropa interior, desabotonó su sostén, dudó un momento en pedirle que se girara y la contemplaba, decidió que aun no era el momento, se puso la camisa, una vez la termino de abrochar la tomó con sus manos y aspiró el aroma a chocolate que el emitía volvió a suspirar –Ya te puedes dar la vuelta –dijo suavemente, definitivamente le encantó ver como la miraba, como si ella se tratara del último modelo de escoba voladora o como si hubieran inventado un nuevo sabor de chocolate.

Ella no espero a que el respondiera pues estaba petrificado mirándola, se dio la vuelta aun sintiendo que los ojos de el recorrían cada palmo de su cuerpo y abrió las sábanas y se metió dentro de la cama, no espero mucho tiempo cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de el tumbándose a su lado y abrazándola suavemente, allí en sus brazos se sentía segura, podía permanecer allí durante mucho tiempo y toda su vida, no había preocupaciones en ese momento solo eran ella y el, quien le iba a decir que una simple atracción le daría tanta alegría, suspiró nuevamente tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándoselo detrás del cuello, sintió como el la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir su calidez.

El suspiro, empezó a notar como la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez mas tranquila, rindiéndose finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo –te amo Hermione –dijo en un susurro antes de dormirse le pareció escuchar "yo a ti tambien te amo Ron"

Harry despertó sin saber donde estaba, se encontraba extrañamente relajado, la cicatriz ya no le ardía, pudo notar por algunas fotos a su lado que se encontraba en la habitación de Yago algo estaba presionando su pecho, tomó las gafas y colocándoselas miró hacia abajo, ahí abrazada de el con un rostro dulce estaba Ginny, su larga cabellera roja se esparcía entre su pecho y las blancas sábanas creando un contraste mágico, con la mano que la abrazaba tocó un mechón disfrutando la suavidad de su pelo, posteriormente se acercó a su cabeza y se la beso aspirando ere hermoso aroma a flores que despedía¿Cómo podía oler tan bien después de dormir? Se preguntaba.

Ella al notar que algo bajo su cabeza se movía abrió los ojos sintiendo el beso que le dio Harry, y después inhalando fuertemente, levanto el rostro para toparse con los ojos de Harry, son sonrió –Buenos días princesa –sin previo aviso mirándola a los ojos la besó. Dudó un instante si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o uno de sus sueños y se separó de el bruscamente, el no le quitó la mirada de encima, dándose cuenta que eso era real ella lo besó dejando toda la pasión contenida durante seis años en ese beso, el la abrazó y ella enredó sus dedos en su pelo, cada uno se dejó el alma en ese beso cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire el la seguía mirando a los ojos, ella notó la ternura en su mirada, dios podría morir mirando esos ojos.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto – le dijo un tanto apenado.

-Tardaste lo que tenías que tardar Harry –ella se acerco y lo besó nuevamente.

El se incorporó un poco y metió los dedos dentro de su túnica sacó del interior el colgante en forma de rayo lo puso en su palma y presionándolo levemente con el pulgar este volvió a quedar partido en dos. –Quiero que tengas esto –ella negó, cerrándole la mano con la suya.

-No Harry, ya tuve suficiente saber como te sentías, he aprendido lo que es ser tu, he comprobado que dependiendo de ciertas situaciones sientes una cosa u otra, he sabido que la mayoría del tiempo tienes miedo, un miedo que ocultas muy bien, no creo que sea la adecuada para sentirte, no creo que este preparada cuando ahora yo conozco tanto de ti y tu tan poco de mi, quiero que me conozcas como soy y por lo que soy, quiero que averigües que mis sentimientos son puros sin necesidad de estar unidos por la magia¿lo entiendes verdad Harry?

Harry asintió –la verdad Ginny, te conozco… -ella lo miró confusa, al no decir nada el continuo –odias comer ternera, el té te gusta si es con un poco de leche y azúcar, pero el café lo tomas negro, cuando te concentras arrugas levemente la nariz y te acaricias la barbilla con la pluma, -le dio un cariñoso golpe con su dedo en ambas partes -te gusta sentir el frió en las manos, -entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le beso la mano –nadie se puede interponer entre la mermelada de zarzamoras y tu y que en vez de untarla en una tostada la atacas a cucharadas –ella soltó una risita –defiendes lo que quieres y adoras a tus hermanos que a pesar de que te sobreprotegen te gusta por que sabes que será difícil que alguien te pueda hacer daño, piensas constantemente en el futuro, no te gusta recordar el pasado y aprovechas al máximo el presente, necesitas ser escuchada y tambien te gusta escuchar, tienes lo ojos mas preciosos que he visto y el pelo mas suave que he sentido, hueles a flores y estas enamorada de mi desde los diez años.

Ginny sonrió al parecer Harry también se había dedicado a estudiarla detenidamente, casi tanto como a el –No hice caso de los impulsos del collar mientras lo compartíamos, no quería preocuparte pero muchas veces sentir que estabas ahí y que estabas bien me tranquilizaba para seguir, perdona si hice sentir mis peores emociones, quiero que lo uses, no por que me puedas sentir si no por que me quieres sentir. –la miró detenidamente esperando una respuesta, ella tomó el pequeño dije de su mano y se lo colgó al cuello, sintió todo lo que Harry sentía en ese momento, amor, cariño, nervios, y miedo al rechazo, suspiro y lo besó.

-Promete Harry, que cuando tengas que libar la batalla que dice la profecía volverás conmigo –Harry se quedó mudo sin saber que contestar –Promételo Harry.

-No dejaré que Voldemort me quite a mas seres amados, volveré Ginny… te lo prometo –Ella sintió que sus palabras eran sinceras, se arrojó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente. –empezaremos de cero Ginny, te prometo que no te voy a defraudar.

Escucharon a alguien carraspear detrás de ellos, ahí estaba Yago de pie con una gran sonrisa en los labios –Por favor chicos, no me gusta tener que estar presente en todas las declaraciones de amor que se hacen –Rió –vamos levántense iremos a despertar a los tórtolos y bajemos a desayunar hace un día excelente.

-Yago… por lo de ayer… lo siento, no era mi intención –dijo Harry notablemente apenado, Ginny le sujetó la mano.

Yago se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry mirandolo a los ojos –Aun no hay nada perdido, pueden pasar años para que Voldemort encuentre la forma de llegar a Aveengard, solo que con la puerta abierta le será mas fácil entrar, cuando llegue el momento iré y la cerraré, estaremos nuevamente seguros. –Harry asintió y Yago sonrió dándole unas palmadas a Harry en la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de los dragones –Y por cierto, felicidades, ya era hora.


End file.
